You'll Be The One To Change Me
by SereneDream
Summary: Madison Reed, a physical therapist with WWE, is contractually obligated to care for Finn Balor after his surgery. With countless weeks in a house together, Finn's world and lifestyle are turned upside down for the better. But nothing comes easy as obstacles and challenges threaten to tear the two apart.
1. A Proposition

Author's Note :: Not sure if this will catch on but I'd like to get a feel for what kind of songs (if any) that makes you think of or that you're happening to listen to while reading this story. Music is so important when I write and I've had a couple songs on repeat while writing and thinking of ideas. So at the end of each chapter, I'm thinking of listing a play list (which I'll probably start a couple chapters in) and I'd like to add to it using your suggestions! I think this would be a pretty cool thing to do :) Lemme know! And enjoy and leave comments, suggestions, whatever! (L)

P.S, Smut will come in later chapters but it will be tastefully done. I do not own anything but my character Madison Reed.

/

"You want me to do what?"

"Look, I'm only asking you because you're more than just a physical therapist, Madi. You have a great connection with anyone you come in contact with... And I'm hoping that rubs off on him."

"So, let me get this straight... You want me to fly to Birmingham, tonight, stay with Finn while he has surgery and basically lug myself to a house you're renting for him while he stays down there? You want me to live with him for the next four months?"

"Exactly."

The green eyed, twenty seven year old brunette by the name of Madison Reed sat in front of her outright delusional boss, mouth hung open in shock as she attempted to process the insane request over again.

Hunter had made one hell of a proposition in lieu of his most prized Superstar, Finn Balor; help care for the recovering man in his time of need.

He confided in Madison, suggesting ways to combat Finn's depression. The injury the night before had happened in such a flash, yet Finn's emotional state of mind seem to follow just as quick and it was bad. Concern filled Hunter, especially when Finn decided he wasn't going home to Florida until he was one hundred percent healed. It was like Finn needed to prove something in Birmingham, having gone such a long, long while without any serious injury in his career.

"Hunter, you can't be serious," Madison carefully laughed but it was all but humorous to Hunter. It was anything but...

"I am serious, Madi... He's like a son to me. If I could do it, I would but it's entirely impossible at the moment. Finn's going to need someone he can trust and confide in and I think that person is you. I know it is."

She was completely against Hunter's flattering yet again, insane compliment. "Me?"

"Yes... This injury has taken a lot out of him emotionally and it just happened last night. Just think... He was supposed to be on top of the world, having been crowned the first ever Universal Champ in front of his whole family... In front of the whole world. It crushed him knowing he wouldn't be able to hold the title for very long after that nasty bump happened."

"Hunter, I'm not qualified to be some kind of life coach or therapist... Far from it," Madison reminded him amongst Finn's dismay.

"But you're well liked around here," he pointed out, "You're personable and comfortable to be around. That's why I can trust you in making sure Finn's time away from the company and home will be an easy adjustment... Plus, he'll have a personal physical therapist at hand at all times."

Again, the compliments weren't even the slightest bit comforting. "But... Four months?"

"It won't be four months entirely in Birmingham, I can assure you that. Finn will still travel for promotional stuff and interviews here and there, all across the globe. So think of it as a paid vacation as you follow him around."

No matter how Hunter put it, the offer was still questionable. "Well... How does Finn feel about it? He's always been so quiet and keeps to himself around the Performance Centre... Surely he isn't jumping over the moon about this proposition, Hunter."

"Don't worry about it... Finn knows this is something I would like for him to do considering the circumstances... He knows I'll go to great lengths to keep talent safe and well taken care of."

"So this isn't something you'll reconsider, is it?" Madison asked.

Hunter wouldn't even dream of it. "Not at all... And I'm really hoping it's something you consider. I know what it means to you to help people, both mentally and physically. Sami's told me personally."

Madison sighed. It was a completely different scenario with her and Sami, when he was injured. The two were actually friends who interacted with one another and hung out before the injury, opposed to her and Finn. The two had only exchanged a friendly "Hi" and "How're you today?" a couple times. She knew nothing of Finn personally which again questioned how she could live with a complete stranger for four months.

"Finn's so quiet. Sometimes that could be a good thing... Sometimes it isn't. He could really benefit from this whole thing," Hunter reminded her again of what good could come out of the unconventional arrangement.

"But what will I get out of it?" Madison dare challenge, but wondering how it would affect her. Surely dropping whatever she had going on in Florida, outside of WWE, to help out her boss and wrestler in such a tremendous way was indeed an extreme measure.

"A significant pay raise," Hunter blatantly said, as he figured every single detail out before even approaching Madison, "Along with your rent and utilities covered for as long as you're away from home... Plus everything will be taken care of in Birmingham, housing, expenses, whatever they may be... As well as all of your travel."

Arguing against Hunter's request would be difficult now. Madison hated to be that person, but if finances were taken care of, both in Birmingham and back home, then what would be holding her back? She could suck it up, go on and live a new strange lifestyle for a couple months...

17 weeks, 121 days to be exact.

"And can I back out if say anything happens between Finn and I? Like some big argument? Some big blow up? Anything?"

Hunter shot her a strange look, struggling to take her seriously. "Finn caught in an argument?"

"Well, you never know... Anything can happen, right?"

He chuckled, this time reaching for his brief case. "Yeah, but I'm more concerned about the two of you falling in love than finding yourselves in the middle of some silly

argument, Madison," he truthfully admitted, pulling out a large stack of documents. Madison's eyes were immediately glued to the papers in question, the realization that the huge stack was intended for her and Finn to sign.

"I need to sign stuff?" She asked as the papers were placed in front of her on Hunter's desk. She flipped through a couple pages as Hunter explained.

"Nothing too extreme. I wanted to make this as professional as possible. I'm actually quite surprised I was able to put this together given the time..."

"What's this all say?"

"It states that you've agreed to this living arrangement by choice. It also states that neither one of you will reveal the circumstances as I would like Finn's and your privacy as is... Private."

Madison nodded, grabbing for the pen she was handed. She hesitated before she was shown the dotted line, hovering above the "print name here." A deep breath filling her lungs was all she needed before she drew an _M,_ forcing her eyes open as she completed her name.

 _Madison Reed_ it read.

Hunter pointed to the next line, the flick of her pen signing her name in fancy swirls. Below was Finn's designated signing area- blank until his meeting with Hunter.

"Finn will be arriving to the arena shortly. As soon as he gets here and if he's considered this arrangement as you have, I'll have you two fly out on a private jet as soon as his opening segment for tonight's RAW is through," Hunter informed, swiping the half signed "contract" from the table. It was a done deal, no turning back as he slipped it back into his briefcase.

"Wow... That quick?" Madison whispered, mentally scrambling. She was currently in Brooklyn, New York... A hell of a long way from her little apartment in Tampa, Florida. Whatever she had in her suitcases was to last her only a couple more days till she was supposed to arrive home.

"What am I supposed to do about clothes and anything else?" She asked, "Everything I have is back in Florida."

But Hunter seemed to have everything thought out and under control. "Steph arranged for her stylist to stock your room in Birmingham, if you were willing to accept. We already took that step. But again, if you need anything it'll all be covered."

"Hunter..."

"It's the least I can do, Madison... I owe you," Hunter reassured, "You're doing me a great deal and I'm very appreciative especially with this whole thing being last minute. But more importantly, I know Finn will be even more appreciative than me."

Madison sighed in defeat, as she stared into the abyss that was the wall behind Hunter. "Okay... Okay."

He looked over the papers and Madison was again left to wander in her own mind, her conscious hollering.

 _What had she actually agreed to? Was she absolutely insane? Did she actually think she could go through with the 17 week long proposition no matter what kind of money was involved?_

All she could do was put on a brave face as it was too late to back out. Not like she could, leaving Hunter hanging... She had to go through with everything she agreed to as it was a legally binding contract she locked herself into. Although, it didn't stop her mind from wandering.

Could she successfully live with Finn Balor, under extremely, unheard of and completely odd circumstances? It would be challenging nonetheless but the burning question still remained.

Would any good come out of living with a complete stranger adjusting to his new life outside the ring?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting backstage in front of a monitor as Finn stood in the middle of the ring felt just as depressing as it looked. How Madison sat through Finn's disheartening entrance, she'd never know. Here was a man who was supposed to be on top of the world, rightfully celebrating his victory to the top of the ladder in WWE... Yet succumbed to an accidental injury ready to eat away at the next four months of his life. But he held onto his title with such pride that it literally broke her heart knowing in exactly ten minutes time it would be taken from his hands completely.

"Man, this has gotta be hard for him," Madison heard a voice say from behind. Peeking round were two of Finn's best friends, Karl and Luke. The taller of the two nodded, both of their arms folded across their chests as they stared at the TV screen as so many others that piled around Madison.

They all watched as Finn began to explain that he was injured, the matter an obvious tough reality as the Universal Title embellished his shoulder beautifully. It was painful to see the hurt in his eyes as he began to give thanks but heartwarming to hear the crowd shout their appreciation for Finn.

"He's going away for awhile, I heard," the shorter one, Karl, whispered to Luke who shared the news he'd heard surrounding Finn's mysterious relocation. "Some kind of rehab retreat in Birmingham, I think. He's leaving right after he goes through that curtain."

"Kid needs it... Especially after the last twenty four hours."

"Any word about how long he'll be gone? He never said."

"No idea... He got messed up pretty bad," Luke said, sadness in his voice.

Nerves set in as Finn stared into the camera, his icy cool blues making her skin crawl. Madison shivered as he continued to speak, goosebumps permanently implanted all over her body like he was speaking directly at her... Like she was the only person in the room.

"But rest assured, that when I am healthy and when I am fit and when I am ready I will be back and this title is the first thing I'm coming for!" Finn declared. Mick reluctantly uncrowned The Champ, but for one last time rose Finn's hand in the air to the adoring crowd. As Finn's music played during his exit, he was met with an interruption by none other than Seth Rollins. It was a pure heel moment as Seth smiled wickedly in triumph, having dethroned The Demon King after all. The exchange between them sure sparked the right kind of heat among the fans like it was intended, leaving Finn to walk away from life as he knew it.

A commercial appeared on the screen and Madison took the opportunity to sneak away as she was to meet Hunter in his office with Finn before they headed out. As she made her way down the hall, the ball of nerves that was her stomach tightened with every step she took. Closer and closer, her palms began to sweat and her heart skipped miles. Could she run and never look back? Chickening out for real like she wanted to for the last couple hours now?

Absolutely not.

Only the sound of her luggage rolling and heels clattering against the ground as she walked could be heard right until a familiar and comforting voice spoke.

"Hey Madi."

"Oh, hey," she played as friendly and calmly as she could. She wasn't supposed to draw any attention to the fact that she was accompanying Finn to Birmingham. But that didn't stop the frightened look all over face, like she was trying to spot anyone else who might see her approaching Hunter's office.

"Don't worry... I'm the only one that knows about you and Finn," Sami whispered. Madison's green eyes widened in shook. Sami knew? How the hell did Sami know? And why did he have to say it like that? _'You and Finn...'_

"Finn told a few people that he was staying in Birmingham after his surgery. When Enzo asked what the hell he was gonna do with himself all alone, Finn told him a physio would be joining him... He never mentioned your name specifically but for me, all signs pointed to you," Sami explained his master Sherlock Holmes skills.

Madison couldn't help but chuckle, but the nervous flutter flapped away again as Sami continued to speak.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before you left... Four months is way too long without you hanging around Florida. How will I go on?"

"Oh, you'll manage... You can talk Enzo and Cass' ears off on your two days off a week instead," Madison giggled, smiling as Sami chuckled himself, "But it is going to feel like a lifetime... Birmingham... Never been."

"Well it'll be good for Finn... And I'm happy it's none other than Madison Reed looking after my best friend."

"Hey, Sami... What's Finn like anyways?" Madison decided to ask since Sami was Finn's friend and all. He could provide her with some insight, a little bit of a heads up to settle some of her nerves she hoped.

Sami shrugged as he tried to come up with something. There wasn't much to Finn and it wasn't like it was a bad thing. He was jus a simple being... "I don't know," he began, still racking his mind, "He's just like me I guess... But just super, super quiet."

Madison laughed, standing still as did Sami. "So how's he just like you, then?"

"I don't know, I thought it'd be easier than this to explain a being like Finn," Sami admitted with a laugh, "He's not hard to get along with, if that's what you wanna hear. He likes to keep to himself mostly... You know, the kinda person that prefers staying in rather than immersing himself into society... Kinda like you, hermit."

"Jeee, thanks," Madison said, rolling her eyes, "Anything else I should know about? Or anything I should avoid?"

Sami shrugged. "Nah... Like I said, he's pretty easy going. He might work you to the bone rather than it being the other way around... He's very determined and hard working, especially now. He'll do anything to get what he wants."

Madison nodded, the newly found information as scarce as ever but settling. At least she knew he wasn't some crazy guy who ran amuck twenty four seven . He was easy going and laid back which was more than she could ask for. "Okay... Well thanks Sam," she said, pulling her friend in for a hug before she dragged herself and her luggage to Hunter's office.

"Remember... I'm just a text away," was the last Madison heard Sami say before the door opened just as she was about to knock, startling her.

Hunter chuckled, stepping to the side, allowing her through. "Speak of the devil," he said, showing her in.

Finn was already there, his arm hung in a sling like before. He stood up from his chair, his free hand held out to shake Madison's. "Hi," he greeted, "I'm Finn Balor."

Madison smiled, leaving her luggage by the door. She stood in front of Finn, placing her hand in his. "Madison Reed... It's nice to officially meet you."

He smiled something sweet and those eyes were icy cool. "Likewise, Miss Reed," he said, slyly.

Finn sat back down in his seat, Madison occupying the chair beside his. From the corner of his eye, he was staring at the young woman until Hunter cleared his throat, about to explain the paper on his desk.

"Finn and I were just going over a few things since the new schedules were posted," He informed, handing the freshly printed paper for Madison to review.

In front of her she scanned all of the upcoming events scheduled quite awhile after his surgery, from podcast interviews to Wizard Con- Finn was one busy individual recovering post surgery. "I just wanted you to see this so you'd know what you're in for before you two are off."

"Yeah... Perfect," Madison said, carefully folding the schedule and tucking it away in the pocket of her cardigan. It was enough of a distraction from the disconnectedness going on in her head. Everything that had spanned the last half hour; between the man she watched on screen and the stupid butterflies fluttering since he introduced himself, she couldn't shake the school girl feels. What was wrong with her? She wasn't a sixteen year old version of herself again...

"So... We ready?" Hunter asked the two sitting opposite him. Finn nodded first, followed by Madison. There was no backing out now, not ever.

Hunter led the them down the hall, our the back of the arena to a car waiting just for the three of them. "Ladies first," Finn offered as he opened the door for Madison and she wished he hadn't. It was just another act of gentlemanliness she'd mentally add to on going the list inside her head.

"Thank you," she said, slipping into the back as Hunter filled the trunk with luggage. Finn scooted beside her of course, as Hunter took the front seat.

The drive to the airport was exceptionally quick, but a quiet one. It wasn't awkward, but rather a somber ordeal. Nobody really knew what to say so silence was best.

The car stopped in front of WWE's private jet, in the hanger. Madison swung her door open, stepping out from the car. The cool breeze that swept across her face surprisingly calmed the nervous woman as she sucked in a few deep breaths. _'Okay... You're doing this... It's happening... But Finn seems nice... What were you so worried about?'_ The little voice inside Madison's head chit chattered.

Hunter had already unloaded the trunk once Madison joined Finn on the other side of the car. A bit of a smile worked at his lips as her eyes failed her- catching a glimpse of him.

"Your flight should take no longer than two hours," Hunter informed as he dug into his suit pocket, "Here's the keys to the house and instructions on how to get there. When you land, there will be a car waiting for you two. After that, it's yours for the next couple months."

Finn nodded as Madison was handed the keys and piece of paper. "Thanks."

"If you two need anything at all, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to call me. You know where I'm at."

"Thank you, Hunter," Finn said, his accent like music to Madison ears, "For this opportunity. It means a lot."

"No problem," Hunter said, shaking Finn's hand, "No problem at all."

"And you," he turned his attention to Madison, his finger pointed her way, "Take care of him... And take care of yourself."

"I will, Hunter," Madison nodded, helping Finn with his bags.

The two of them boarded the plane, a final wave exchanged before the door was closed by the flight attendant. Finn sat himself at the back with Madison following closely. "Thank you," Finn said as she set down his bag.

"You're welcome."

Their eyes connected a lot longer than anticipated, Madison clearing her throat to save her from staring any longer. "Um... If you need anything, just let me know," she advised. Finn nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Will do.. Thanks again."

That accent made Madison's heart skip every single beat. To save her any embarrassment, like a crimson blush sweeping across her cheeks, she turned on her heel. She sat a few seats in front of his, choosing the window seat. She could finally breathe freely, her nerves settling slowly.

' _You need to live with him for the next six months... You can't lose your mind every time he opens his mouth to speak,'_ her conscious reminded.

She could barely make it through a conversation with the guy... He was just so damn alluring... Yet, she knew absolutely nothing about him. She never had the opportunity to hold a conversation with him or see him outside of work, like Sami. How could he have such an effect so quickly?

Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes as the sound of the engine started. Maybe a bit of sleep would calm her mind and the crazy thoughts that came with over obsessing over the man and the little bit he spoke over the course of the thirty minutes she'd been in his presence.

"God," Madison mouthed to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

Two hours to go... To the next four months of Madison and Finn's unconventional life together, with the added bonus of strange emotions Madison had now been cursed with; infatuation for Finn Balor.


	2. Home Sweet Home

I'm so so happy you guys are taking a liking to this one :) So here's chapter 2, lemme know what you think. And as always, I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

 **'Is he out yet?'**

 _'Not yet'_

 **'What the hell are they doing to him? An arm transplant or something?'**

Six hours later and Madison just about thought the same thing.

 _'I'm beginning to wonder myself,' she texted back to Sami._

Madison slipped her phone back into a pocket, putting her conversation with him on hold. She felt sick to her stomach watching in horror as the doctor dissected Finn for hers and his family's viewing pleasure.

How she managed to find herself behind the glass window in front of the operating room was beyond her. She could understand Finn's mother and father wanting to make sure their son was in the most capable hands, but herself? She would have been quite content reading the entire collection of magazines in the waiting room instead.

It had been nearly six hours since Finn was put under and she was told another hour ensued... His surgery running a lot longer than the 45 minutes to an hour and a half as predicted by the doctor.

Obviously there was a lot more going on once he was opened up; more than the MRI depicted.

It impressed Madison that an individual could withstand any injury and still finish a wrestling match without skipping a beat... He was the embodiment of _'The show must go on.'_

Before Birmingham, Finn had been running on three hours sleep since his match at Summerslam, the Good Morning America interview and RAW. The man was a walking zombie and it showed once the two landed.

His voice sounded so weak and tired, he even struggled to keep his eyes opened as he stared into the lens of his phone. Before RAW, Hunter suggested that Finn film himself for some special WWE planned to put together chronicling his road to recovery. As he finished his last entry, Madison pulled up in the rented car and the two were off to the hospital for his surgery.

The entire car ride was just as silent as the flight before. A few times Madison turned her head, hoping to find him passed out. He sure as hell needed it. But every time she stole a peek, Finn's eyes were surprisingly wide open. Sleep just wasn't an option as the adrenaline rush that had been the last day and a half completely mind boggling.

Madison followed Finn inside as he met with the WWE doctor, immediately sending him for X-Rays of his arm and chest. The entire time Finn had his hopes up- sure he'd only be out for three to four months, at the very most like the doctor had predicted. But given the fact that his surgery had been close to seven hours, Madison had the awful feeling his injury was a lot worse than predicted.

Before he was put under, Madison had gotten a call from Hunter, explaining that Finn's parents decided to skip out on their flight back home to Ireland. Instead they managed to book a flight to Birmingham to be with their son and Madison couldn't have been happier. The stress of being made Finn's sole support system in Birmingham began to scare her. He needed the people that knew him most even if it were just for a few hours.

"We're quite grateful Hunter has sent you to look after our boy," Finn's father spoke. Madison smiled, and in all honesty, she didn't know how to respond. Nobody knew of the arrangement except for Sami since he managed to figure it out. She hoped Finn had told his parents some little white lie to cover for her being there.

"Finn said something about you checking in on him every couple of weeks?" His mother asked. Madison decided it was the explanation Finn had given his parents and she was going to roll with it.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Hunter wanted Birmingham to feel like the Performance Centre back in Florida while Finn is away, in hopes that seeing a familiar face will help with his recovery."

"That's very generous of you," his mother said, "And so kind."

Madison smiled graciously. "I just want to do everything I can to make sure he comes out of this one hundred percent... We all want the best for Finn."

Finn's father placed his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We appreciate it... You know, he's never been through anything like this before. Sort of hit him like a ton of bricks when it happened. We were worried about him, not only physically but mentally as well."

"But he's in good hands," Finn's mother smiled at Madison, "I know it."

The next hour of surgery seemed to fly by, ending with the doctor stitching up the last of the incision. Finn's mother and father could now breathe a sigh of relief, but the hardest part was yet to come.

"Finn did really well... But it was a difficult surgery. There was a lot of damage done as we saw once we opened him up... I know he was aiming for a four month absence but at this point, it's really up in the air given the real extent of the injury," The doctor truthfully delivered the low blow. As he continued to explain in great detail the gory details of Finn's injury and surgery, Madison decided to gaze upon the unconscious Irishman being wheeled to recovery.

Four months might have just turned into five... Maybe more. It was sure to devastate him, but what about her? She had only agreed to four months exact and wasn't sure if she could add another month, or two... Or whatever it took.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the news we were expectin', to be honest," Finn's father was disappointed to admit.

His mother agreed, turning to Madison. "I guess it wasn't what you expected either, dear..."

Madison couldn't bring herself to admit the deal she made with Hunter. Here were two of the sweetest people she's ever met, entrusting Madison with their son and his well being. Here was no way she could shatter their hopes now... Or Finn's.

"It's okay," Madison said, convincing not only his parents but herself too. It sounded crazy in her head but once the words spilled out from her mouth, there was no turning back. She was in it for the long haul; at least that's what the contract detailed.

"How ever long it takes, I'll be there... We just want to make sure he's okay."

His parents smiled, probably a huge weight lifted off their shoulders too. "Thank you again," his mother said, embracing Madison, "You've been such a bright light during all of this misfortune."

"He's in recovery if you'd like to come on back and see him," a nurse interrupted, holding the door open for Finn's parents and Madison.

"I'll let you guys see him while I check out the house, make sure everything is okay for when I pick him up in the morning," Madison said, hugging the clan one last time. She really did need to check on the house, at least that's what she repeated mentally.

"But please tell him to rest up and that I'll see him soon," she added, swinging her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Yes, we will, my dear," his father reassured, "And it was lovely to meet you."

"And you take care," his mother added, placing her hand on Madison's shoulder, "We'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

Saying goodbye to Finn's mother and father was kind of heart wrenching for Madison. They were so lovely- probably the nicest bunch of people she'd met in awhile. If Finn was anything like his parents, then there really wasn't anything to worry about, conflict wise. Madison began to wonder how ridiculous she actually sounded, worrying about fighting with Finn. After meeting his family, she now understood why Hunter thought her concerns were probably borderline batshit crazy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"1814 Arlington..."

It wasn't tough to navigate the rented house since it was incredibly close to the hospital and rehab centre. Hunter couldn't have made it as easier as that. As Madison drove down the long driveway leading up to the house, her mouth hung open in awe. It couldn't possibly be the right house... No... It was way too luxurious.

Behind the gate stood a huge all white brick, two story house. A little balcony hung right above the front door, immediately sparking Madison's interest. The surroundings of the house were beautiful, aligned with some of the tallest trees and gorgeous flowers. She wondered if the view from the balcony would be just as breathtaking as she imagined.

Madison parked the car and grabbed her luggage from the backseat, more than ready to venture inside. She picked her pocket for the keys, sliding them into the keyhole. Pushing the door open, she was again questioning the legitimacy of hers and Finn's residence. It was just too pretty.

"Wow," she whispered, feeling as though she should kick off her shoes before rummaging throughout the nicely decorated, most likely very, very expensive house. She set her bag at the door, first taking in the sight of the beautiful staircase and chandelier. To her left was a sitting room complete with a fireplace and to her right was an office with everything technical. Towards the back of the house was the kitchen; complete with black granite countertops and top of the line appliances. She opened a couple cupboards and the fridge, entirely stocked with everything imaginable.

A spacious dinning room, able to seat at least twelve, had three large windows that overlooked the in ground pool and hot tub that was the backyard. The house so far had been everything Madison could ever dream for. Beautifully decorated and beyond her wildest expectations, she ventured to the second floor in excitement.

The upstairs housed three bedrooms, two of which with ensuites, a bathroom, a reading room which included the breathtaking balcony and an in home gym. Madison began in the farthest bedroom to the left which was the largest of them all.

She pushed open the door, met with grey walls and navy and black furniture. It had a fireplace of its own, a king sized bed and couch among the gigantic TV mounted to the wall and treadmill.

Madison plopped herself on the bed, rolling herself on her stomach. She sighed, resting her chin on her hand as the end table fell into her sights. A stack of gold coloured foil packets stacked beside the lamp caught her attention. She grabbed a hold of them, her mind taking a minute to process just exactly what they were.

 _ **Condoms**_ _._

And a note beside them reading _'Safety first.'_

"What the hell?" She whispered, tossing them back onto the nightstand, "Is Hunter crazy?"

But sitting up from the bed, she wondered just who's room she happened to be in. Was it her's or was it actually Finn's?

Madison crossed the bedroom, flicking the light on to the ensuite. Men's toiletries adorned the countertop by the sink and included was a black robe hanging on the wall- thus marking indeed Finn's room.

"Hunter's got really high hopes," she laughed to herself, pulling out her phone.

 **'Condoms in Finn's room?!'** she texted Hunter.

It could have been nothing and she could have been blowing the whole thing out of proportion. But with her being the only female in a house with someone who had a stack of condoms out and ready wasn't too reassuring.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, Hunter's name in bold lettering appearing on the screen. Madison wasted no time answering, pressing her phone to her ear just as Hunter began to speak.

"Before you get crazy... Relax," Hunter chuckled. His humour wasn't something she could appreciate just yet.

"What do you mean relax? I feel like I just stumbled into yours and Finn's big master plan or something!"

"Madi... Relax. Let me explain."

Madison sucked in a deep breath, figuring Hunter was entitled to an explanation. "Fine... Explain."

"The condoms were not intended for you and Finn... There not really intended for anything, per say. But they are for Finn. It's a 'just in case' measure... You know, just in case he decides to get wild one night. Not with you, of course..." Hunter explained, but still highly amused with Madison losing her cool, "I'm not encouraging him to sleep around but if something were to happen, I'd like to think he was prepared."

It was the honest truth, all jokes and kidding aside. Hunter did say he'd take care of everything and judging by the way the entire house had been stocked, he covered his end of the bargain. As for the wild accusation of an intended encounter between herself and Finn, it had been entirely the product of Madison's wild imagination...

"I'm sorry I freaked out," she admitted. But she wasn't about to let the reality of the situation lie only on her shoulders. "But I didn't know what to think when I found them, since I am the only woman who'll be living with him for God knows how long..."

"Yeah, about that," Hunter said, exhaling deeply. Before Madison's crazy accusation, he'd found out about Finn's extended stay in Birmingham.

"Another two months, tops... We're really aiming for Wrestlemania now, but even that is still a huge long shot," Hunter admitted, defeat clearly defined by the tone of his voice.

"I know... But I've already committed to this. I'm in for the long haul," Madison more or less declared to Hunter's surprise.

"Plus I can't back out... I can't do that to Finn or his parents... Oh my god, they're too nice," Madison continued, palming her forehead. She'd been sucked in by the Balor charm, in way too deep with no room to breathe.

Hunter chuckled. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Well, I'm happy to hear the Balor clan had that kind of effect on you."

"His parents, actually," Madison corrected, "Finn hasn't said much since before surgery when we landed... Actually, he hasn't said anything to anyone."

"He's going through a huge obstacle... Something bigger than him," Hunter offered, his explanation one Madison really did understand, "He'll open up, just give him time... Then I'll really have to worry about you falling in love with him."

"Okay... I think this is the part where I say thank you for everything and make up some fake excuse to hang up the phone on you," Madison joked, "Or I can wander my way through the house and uncover even more of your surprises while you stay on the line."

Hunter chuckled. "In that case, I'll let you go. But if you find anything else, it wasn't me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Madison and Hunter soon hung up, the apprehensive woman setting her sights upon the bedroom down the hall but right across from Finn's. Carefully she turned the handle, pushing the door opened.

If only Madison had stumbled upon the room first she would have clearly seen it was hers. The walls were painted a beautiful pale teal colour, the bedding a grey and deep purple with intricate designs. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling overtop the bed, as break taking as the one in the main foyer. An all black boudoir and love seat occupied the other end of the room, her own ensuite just beside her bed.

Another surprise shocked Madison as she stepped foot inside the bathroom but it wasn't Hunter's doing in particular.

 _'Just a little thank you. Love, Stephanie,'_ the note read from inside the card in Madison's hand. It had been signed by Stephanie herself and rightfully so; she was just as gracious as her husband.

Inside the gorgeous gift basket were decadent chocolates and a bottle of really expensive looking champagne. They looked as though they'd been imported straight from Europe, without a doubt and probably were.

Stephanie decided to add a womanly touch including nail polishes and makeup, candles and even a bikini. It was all high end stuff Madison could only dream of and never afford.

Pulling out her phone, she decided to text Hunter again.

 **'Please tell Stephanie I found her lovely gift. I'd thank you too, but you specifically said none of the other surprises were from you.'**

 **'Oh, that... Well, I'll gladly take the thanks anyways, Madi... Enjoy.'**


	3. Reacquainted

Again, thanks for the love guys! Here's chapter 3 and we finally get to see Madison and Finn meet again. Next chapter will dive into their living arrangement head first, about a month later, so be prepared! I do not own anything but my character Madison and ENJOY :))

/

It was 5:45 am- the chirp of early morning birds and critters chattering as the sun came up, their noise loud enough for Madison to hear. She lay in her bed, blinking a few times till she was able to keep her eyes fully opened. But it was a whole different task to pull her body upwards, swinging her feet over the bed. Yawning, she glanced at the bedside clock with disappointment. She wasn't scheduled to pick Finn up from the hospital till 8am sharp... Another hour of sleep could have done her well.

Reluctantly, Madison sprung from the bed and pattered across the room to the bathroom to shower.

Stepping foot inside the relaxing wet solitude allowed Madison to shake the groggy feeling, clearing her mind so she could process just exactly what was going to be happening in just a few short hours.

And then it hit her.

"Oh shit," she shouted once she realized she would no longer be the sole occupant of the house.

The fact of the matter intimidated her. But how could it not? Madison was led back to just a few days ago, the memory fresh. During their flight from Brooklyn to Birmingham, she had been an infatuated fool who was totally hung up on Finn Balor for what possible reason? Because he was so damn polite? Because he smiled at her and the sound of his voice evoked some weird feelings within? Was it because he was so undoubtedly handsome, it surely seemed physically impossible? Maybe... But it still didn't make any sense to Madison.

She showered quickly, afterwards running around the house in her bathrobe worrying about everything. The house was already stocked with food and whatever else Finn would need- Hunter had already taken care of that. But Madison still felt unprepared, like something was missing. What exactly, she didn't know...

By 7:00 am, she began her usual routine of standing in front of the mirror wondering what the hell to do with her hair. Blow drying was probably a good start, instead of showing up with a damp, frizzy rats nest. As soon as her hair was dried and straightened, Madison rummaged through the lovely gift basket calling her name. She loved makeup, especially newly gifted products hand selected by her boss' wife.

By 7:40 am, Madison was out the door and in the car. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered if she went a little too heavy on the eyeliner, second guessing every makeup and outfit decision. But it was too late to make a change even though in reality, she looked totally fine.

Madison was fifteen minutes away from picking Finn up and her appearance should have been the last thing of her mind. Instead she should have been contemplating what to say to Finn.

 _"Hi, how are you?"_

She shook her head, kind of frustrated with herself. She knew exactly how he was... His arm in a sling, side lined for the next six months wasn't anything to be happy about. Finn was bummed out, she figured that out way before his surgery. Even his parents knew. Maybe asking how he was, per say, wasn't the best question to ask just yet.

Finally she pulled up to the pick up area of the hospital, parking along the curb. Her heart beat like a drum and her stomach turned. She was so nervous... Like on a whole other level of nerves she'd never felt before.

The air seemed to have been sucked right from her lungs as the sliding doors slid open, Finn walking out with a nurse by his side. He looked exhausted. Madison had wished he'd gotten more sleep than he did during their flight and ride to the hospital since he probably didn't sleep a wink the night before. The sickly dark colour around his eyes proved her suspicion.

Madison stepped out from her seat, making her way around the front to open the door for Finn. The nurse handed Madison his bag which she placed in the back. Finn slid into the passengers seat, thanking the nurse for her troubles before Madison shut the door.

She might have well been hyperventilating as she walked back around the car, struggling to prepare herself for the awkward fifteen minute car ride back to the house.

Madison slid into her seat, turning her keys in the ignition. Her mind ran wild, wondering if she should say something... Anything.

"Thanks again, for all of this," Finn said, his voice ringing in her ears. It was quite unexpected but reminded Madison why she had a newfound love for Irish accents.

"Oh, no problem," she replied, smiling just a bit.

Finn lay his head back, closing his eyes. Never had he felt so warn out in his entire life. No amount of travelling or working such a strict schedule could ever come as close to the level of exhaustion Finn was experiencing.

The drive was anything but awkward. It wasn't like either one felt as though they needed to break the ice. Finn had fallen asleep and Madison was happy to drive in silence, fearing she'd say something stupid otherwise. But for the fifteen minute duration of the car ride, Madison was left with an anxious feeling rising in her gut.

What would she say once Finn awoke?

Was she over analyzing everything? Or was it just a normal human emotion?

As Madison drove and the closer their residence appeared, reality set in... The two of them were on their way to the home they would be sharing for months. Somehow a conversation would spark. She didn't know when and she didn't know how, but then again, the thrill of anticipation was far more intriguing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nearing 7:00 at night and the house was extremely quiet with the exception of Madison's gentle footsteps down the stair case. She was groggy and still half asleep after popping out of bed from an unintentional late afternoon nap that spanned longer than anticipated.

Wandering to the kitchen, she wondered if Finn was up. He hadn't said much of anything after their car ride back to the house. Once he grabbed his bag from the backseat, he followed Madison inside, immediately made his way up the staircase and found his bedroom on a hunch.

That was the last she'd seen or heard of Finn and a part of her wanted some kind of interaction. At least it would beat how boring her day turned out to be.

There wasn't much to do inside a huge fortress by herself. TV was far less entertaining as the hours progressed. Madison just shut the thing off, wondering what to do with herself then on. Staring out the window down at the pool was another idea. It was nice out so Madison decided to take advantage of the weather and swim. Stephanie's gifted bikini would come in use afterall.

Another couple of hours went by but nothing special. Melody began to feel just as secluded outside as she did cooped up inside the house. But not like it was any difference. So she went back to her room, showered and four hours later popped out of bed wondering what day it was.

She quietly found the kitchen, feeling like starvation was going to take over. Lurking through the cupboards and fridge, her inner chef grabbed everything needed to make spinach ravioli. Maybe Finn would be down later; she'd figure he'd be hungry and in no shape to cook for himself. It didn't hurt to make more than she'd eat.

"I'm going to go insane," Madison whispered, having about enough of the silence. It was way too quiet. A kitchen as fancy as it was had to have a built in radio or something... Anything.

"Aha."

And then there was sound. Static at first but Madison found some decent stations. Settling on one, she turned the volume up a little and continued chopping veggies and boiling ravioli.

Madison let her hips gently shake to the rhythm of the music, cooking up a storm in the process.

She was just about finished the night's dinner, tossing the ravioli, veggies and sauce together. With the pot in her hand, she turned around to the island where she set her plate only to be startled by Finn standing in the doorway, sling and all.

"Oh Jesus," she breathed, frightened half to death.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you," Finn apologized, unable to hide that smile. But Madison didn't mind. She kind of missed it.

"No, no, it's okay," she laughed it off even though she was deathly mortified inside, "I guess I had an audience after all... I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah... I couldn't sleep. Was getting kind of bored up there," he said to Madison's relief. He stepped into the kitchen, peeking into the pot on the stove.

"Looks good."

"Hungry?" Madison asked and Finn nodded. Indeed he was.

She served up two plates, placing them at the island in the centre of the kitchen. Finn sat in the bar stool opposite of Madison. "Thank you," he said as she handed him a fork.

"No problem," she said quietly. The two began to eat, the low volume o music and silence between them until Finn decided to speak.

"I'm sorry I haven't said much since we got here," he apologized, but he really didn't have to. The poor guy was going through so much. His new living arrangements didn't help either.

"Oh you don't have to apologize for that," Madison offered but Finn shook his head.

"Last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable cause of it," Finn explained, "I promise I'm not that quiet all the time."

Madison laughed. "Well... I'll have to take you up on that offer."

That smile of his could have knocked Madison dead. Sitting across from him and eating a meal was a nice ice breaker too. "How are you feeling?" She asked, looking at the extent of his injured arm underneath the bandage peeking through his shirt sleeve.

Finn shrugged, a sigh escaping his lips. He was either used to the pain or great at hiding it. "It's painful," he admitted, highly optimistic, "But nothing I can't handle... I have been through it all in the last 48 hours, it seems."

"I was meaning to ask," Madison said, placing her fork on her plate as she gathered her words, "And I know it's all still fresh... But how did you do it? Wrestle the rest of your match?"

Finn placed his fork down too, reminiscing back to SummerSlam. "Well... Adrenaline is real. It didn't actually hit me till after it was all over, when I was holding the Championship. I knew then that it was something worse than just a dislocation... That I needed surgery and everything I'd accomplished that night would be short lived."

"Wow," Madison whispered, "I'm sorry this happened..."

Finn shrugged, rising from his seat. "It's okay, I've accepted it," he said.

He walked over to the wine fridge, admiring the vast selection of white and red bottles through the glass. "Would you like some wine?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure... But I can get it if you want," Madison said, about to get up but Finn shook his head.

"No, please... I want to feel some what useful again... What will it be? Red or white?"

"Red, please," Madison answered. Finn smiled, grabbing hold of a red bottle of wine.

"Good choice."

He set the bottle down in the space between their plates. Wine glasses hung above the wine fridge, Finn carefully plucking two from the hooks- one at a time. Madison located a wine opener, placing it overtop the cork. Finn held the bottle as she pressed each sides of the opener down, piercing through the cork. Madison pulled the cork out of the bottle, a popping sound following.

"Thanks," Finn said.

"You're welcome."

Finn poured the red wine in Madison's glass first and then his own, the bottle placed between them again. "This is a little excessive isn't it? This place, I mean..." Madison said.

"It was nothing I expected," Finn chuckled, "A little too fancy for my taste and I haven't even seen the whole house yet."

"Take it from someone whose seen the entire house, front and back... Definitely makes you feel out of place," Madison admitted.

Finn could relate. "I'm originally from a small town with nothing like this in it. So it's kind of like a culture shock, in a way."

"Well... Guess it's a journey not only for me but you as well."

"In more ways than one... I won't argue with that," Finn agreed, digging his fork into his plate of pasta, "This is delicious by the way. Far better than what I can cook."

"Well, I'm doing you a favour."

He smiled and Madison wasn't quite sure how she'd ever get used to it. "Mind doing me another?" He asked, reaching for his wine glass.

"What's that?" She uttered.

"How about a tour of this castle afterwards?" He suggested, "I'm dying to see how overly excessive the rest of this place actually is."

Madison smiled, happily accepting his request. She wasn't as reluctant about Finn the more he spoke... The more he smiled, even. She had a little more confidence now. The entire arrangement didn't seem that overwhelming. She was sure they'd continue to hit it off as days and weeks passed, and by the sensation in her gut, she had a good feeling about Finn.


	4. Light In The Dark

EEEEEK! So excited you all are liking this:) Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, EVERYTHING. It's so awesome! Soooo here we are at chapter 4 and I guess I should deliver a bit of a warning! There is some sexual situations, just one... For now. So go on and read if you dare :) Hope you guys enjoy! :) I do not own anything but my character Madison!

/

 _Hunter: How's he doing today?_

 _Madison: Great. He's meeting with the doctor right now and then we'll get into some simple exercises with the other Physio... See how much mobility Finn can tackle._

 _H: Great, great... But how's he doing mentally?_

 _M: He seems like he's in a good place... I haven't seen or noticed anything that would prove otherwise. He's been very optimistic about everything. It's kind of surprising, actually._

 _H: Well, I'm happy to hear that... So what are we going on? Three weeks now?_

 _M: Three weeks and five days... Almost four weeks exact._

And it had been an interesting three weeks and five days, like nothing Madison ever expected.

After having dinner with Finn that night and listening to him open up, she felt a sense of comfort. He was no longer a stranger. The more he opened up, the less apprehensive Madison felt about the entire arrangement. They'd actually gotten along quite well. It turned out Finn was such a down to earth person, quite the reminder of herself.

Madison no longer had a hard time picturing herself living with Finn for as long as it would take. With her doubts far behind, the matter of Finn's health stood front and centre... And it was very promising.

So far he had been recovering as expected. With the doctor as skeptical as he was, Finn had been able to surprise him with every rehab session- conquering his goals each and every day. He worked himself to the bone for six hours every day, the dream of headlining Wrestlemania now an achievable possibly.

"A lot has changed in the last week... Now I won't fall asleep," Finn teased as he was finally able to graduate to lifting 20 pound weights. Madison handed him the dumbbells knowing full well how excited he was. Finn hated how limited his workouts were since rehabbing. He went on to explain the full extent of his gym regime during his and Madison's first session. Lifting a measly 5 pound dumbbell surely wasn't part of it and he wasn't kidding either about falling asleep; something he had done during one of his last exercises.

"Just think... Next week we move up a weight class," Madison encouraged.

"To be honest, it was getting kind of unbearable just lying here... Like I said, I'm used to pushing myself with every workout I do."

"I know. I've never seen anyone fall asleep during rehab as fast as you did."

"First for everything, right?"

Madison smiled, continuing to observe Finn as he carefully lifted the weights in his hands; the rippling of his muscles tantalizing.

"Feeling okay?" She asked in which Finn donned a smile.

"Yep."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," Madison teased. He really did look happy; like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You don't know how good it feels to be able to do this again," he said, "I've been missing out on a lot."

Finn pushed himself like he did every other time, no matter the twinge of pain radiating in his shoulder or the thought of how sore he'd been an hour later... It was worth it. Every last little bit of pain.

Madison couldn't have been any more proud of his progress. Both mentally and physically, Finn was healing and getting stronger as each and every day passed.

By the time 5:00pm rolled around, the day's rehab session had commenced. Herself and Finn had left the centre just as the sky turned an evil looking purple and grey; the clouds thick and gloomy overhead. A storm was coming; a nasty one as Finn's Doctor proclaimed.

"Guess he wasn't kidding," Finn remarked.

"That makes two of us."

Thankfully their house was so close, they were able to avoid the slick condition of the road as the rain began to pour. It was like a monsoon had erupted in the sky as the two pulled into the drive way. Madison scrambled her way around the car to help Finn out, the rain falling heavier now. Crackling of thunder and rays of lightening flickered in the sky, the loudest boom sounding off just as Madison shut the front door.

Finn flicked on the light switch, chuckling as he looked down at himself. He was drenched from head to toe, no area of his body dry. "Guess there was no way of avoiding that," he said, running his hand trough his wet, now messy hair.

"No there wasn't... Oh my gosh," Madison whispered, peeling her wet leather jacket from her body. The material of her grey t-shirt clung uncomfortably and goosebumps littered her cold skin instantaneously.

"Have you ever seen anything like that? 'Cause I haven't."

"Honestly no," Finn laughed, "And I'm used to the rain, back in Ireland... But that was honestly a monsoon and we walked what? Ten feet?"

"My thoughts exactly," Madison agreed. He stood in front of her with his back towards her as her fingers unclipped his sling. As she held his sling in her hand, she gently tugged at his jacket. Her fingertips brushed against his arms, his skin just as cool as hers. Both shuddered, Madison pulling away as Finn turned around.

"Thank you."

"No problem," she managed to reply, swallowing hard.

"Even though I probably don't need it, I think I'm going to jump in the shower," Finn decided on.

"Yeah, okay... I'll be around. If you need me, just yell," Madison said, thankfully without a stutter as he turned around. She couldn't take her eyes off the handsome man standing in front of her, his hair wet and standing on end. His eyes were an even more intense blue, unexplainable yet sexy... And god, were his eyes ever sexy.

"Okay," Finn said, his voice raspy. Madison's knees weakened but she shook it off, retreating to the kitchen as Finn took off upstairs.

"Oh my god, get it together... Get it together, please, for the love of God Madison... Get it together!" she whispered to herself, hands gripping either side of the counter top. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mind replaced the imagines of a soak and wet Finn Balor... Like a broken record... But it wasn't like she minded, only her behavior wasn't like her.

Madison hadn't been smitten over a man in so long that the feeling was so foreign. As she slowly opened her eyes, she wondered if her vision began to fail her. The lights were flickering, on and off and then completely out. It was pitch black in the kitchen. Madison walked through to the dining room only to walk into darkness again, as if it were following her.

"Shit," she mumbled.

The storm had knocked out all the lights, Madison immediately retreating to survival mode. There had to have been some candles or flashlights, something incase of that sorta thing. She found herself back in the kitchen, searching through every cabinet until she did stumble upon candles. The entire drawer had to have been stocked with every scent and color imaginable. Madison didn't care but she pulled a few white candles out, lighting them with a BBQ lighter. She set a few in the kitchen, remembering Finn had been up in his bedroom showering the entire time the power had been knocked out.

Quickly, she grabbed two big red candles and headed for the stairs up to his room. It only hit her then, while standing in front of his door, that Finn was indeed in the shower... Showering, by the sound of the running water.

And she was about to make her way into his room with a bunch of candles.

"Oh, God," she whispered, unsure if she could actually go through with it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it," Finn muttered under his breath as the lights flickered off. He was left to shower in complete darkness, probably not the smartest thing for one recovering from surgery to do. But he couldn't see, and stepping foot from the shower was probably even riskier. So Finn stayed underneath the hot water, continuing to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

The darkness was quite something; a thing of trill among the calm. He was left with nothing but the running water and his own thoughts of temptation in the form of Madison.

Slowly, his hand descended down his chest and past his stomach as the vivid image of the beautiful brunette soak and wet from before entered his mind.

The woman was all he seemed to think about in such an intimate way. When he closed his eyes, there she was; creamy skin, emerald green eyes as bright as the sun and hair dark as chestnuts. Man, was she gorgeous and quite the being to lust over. So that's what he did...

Finn took a powerful liking to Madison. For the past couple weeks, he wondered if the feeling was mutual. How badly he wanted to kiss her, to touch her... He actually craved the taste. She evoked something he'd never felt before... She was different than what he was used to.

Madison was perfect but a little to perfect for him, given his track record.

Exhaling, he continued to stroke himself to the vision of the green eyed beauty. It was a battle within as they stood in the foyer of the house all wet. He didn't want to come off too strong, but given the chance, he would have had her pinned against the wall with his tongue down her throat.

He let out a low moan as he stroked faster, letting his head fall back as he awaited his orgasm. Just as he reached the brink, Finn imagined he was about to release with Madison instead of where his hand was. Biting his lip, he came and thankfully he wasn't as loud as he intended.

"Finn?" He heard her voice followed by a knock at his bathroom door. His eyes snapped open and his heart literally stopped in place. He was quite shocked, as if she read his mind...

He cleared his throat, answering with a throaty "Yeah... Come in."

Leaning against the shower wall, Finn prayed that his erection would disappear while Madison slowly pushed open the door, although it wouldn't be entirely a bad thing if she would have seen. He just didn't know how she would react.

On the other side of the curtain, Madison juggled a lighter, the two candles with one of them already lit in her hand. "I'm sorry to barge in, I just thought this would help since the storm knocked everything out," she said. It sounded like she set something down, followed by flicking.

Little beams of light appeared, glowing through the frosted glass shower doors. It kind of set an ambiance, especially with the hot shower running and smoking hot girl a couple feet away.

"Wicked storm, huh?" Finn asked, his voice so raspy sounding it sent a shiver throughout Madison's body. She mentally recovered while thinking of some kind of response to give him.

"Yeah... Definitely is."

It was silent with the exception of the running water and thunder drowning out the actual sound of heavy breathing by both Madison and Finn. Her heart pounded within her chest, as did Finn's. "Uhmm... You going to be alright in there?" Madison asked, letting her eyes wander.

"Should be..."

But Finn couldn't take it anymore. It had been way too long without a woman's touch and the water running down his body with lit candles all over the bathroom sent him over the edge. It was a long shot and Finn had his doubts but some kind of step had to be made if he ever wanted to cross the boundaries with Madison.

The only thing left was for Finn to make a daring proposal.

"Madison?" He began to ask.

"Mhmm?" Was all she could conjure up.

Finn took a deep breath and opened the shower door just enough for Madison to see his face and his chest glimmering in the candle light. Even in the dark he looked like a chiseled masterpiece.

"Stay... Stay with me," Finn uttered, wondering if his request was enough to scare her away. He hoped not and he began to worry as it was nothing but silence again.

Madison didn't know what to say. She was literally at a loss for words. She had no words, especially seeing how amazing Finn looked under running water. It was like her brain combusted and had no understanding of how to put together a response. She was like that sixteen year old girl again; the one she criticized herself over.

 _Stay?_ She managed to repeat in her head.

Finn wanted her to stay while he was showering... Why? She did not know. Was it an interesting proposal? Yes... Only because nothing but a glass door separated the two.

Madison would be a fool in doubting a piece of her hadn't rehearsed something similar in her head when she was in front of his door just minutes before. But for the certain scenario to play out right before her eyes felt like fate.

So of course, Madison stayed.


	5. Take You By Surprise

Wow, thanks for the lovely feedback :) I really appreciate everyone who is reading this and taking the time to leave me such kind words :) Makes me happy! So here is chapter 5! I apologize in advance if I don't get around to updating tomorrow, but for sure chapter 6 will be up Thursday :) As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison :) Hope you guys like this one ;)

/

It was stupid for Madison to hide out in the laundry room all the way in the basement, like avoiding Finn would do any good.

Her morning had begun when she was awoken at 6am, her internal alarm and speed crazy mind racing with thoughts of the night before. It was like the feeling of having to go through the walk of shame after a one night stand, although it wasn't like Finn and Madison had done anything remotely close to that.

Madison stayed in the bathroom with Finn, her inner self enjoying the view that was a glistening and drenched Irishman under hot running water. The candle light was perfect too, almost too perfect. Finn relished in the idea that Madison stood only a few feet away; out of reach. It only made him want her more.

When Finn had finished his shower, Madison handed him his towel and bolted out of the bathroom and room entirely. The realization of what had happened began to sink in and the lingering excitement penetrating her body intensified. Finn was hot. She couldn't deny that. And the idea of jumping into that shower wasn't an idea she could deny either.

Oh how she wished she could go back in time and step foot in that shower with him...

 _I wish..._

Madison folded the last of the laundry, the perfectly and expertly folded articles aligned in the basket to a tee. She rolled her eyes, realizing how much of a suck she was being. Nobody ever spent that much time folding very few items...

"Just go upstairs," she whispered, attempting to psych herself up. She needed some sort of confidence boost as she had none.

"Oh god..."

She dragged her feet up the stairs, slowly but surely. With every step, regret plagued her judgement. Maybe another twenty minutes down in the basement refolding already folded clothing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Like her inner child, Madison peaked her head around the door, glancing from left to right. The coast was clear enough for her to finally leave the basement.

Clanking noise from the kitchen attracted Madison's attention, even though a part of her wanted to go up to her room. But she was curious.

Madison cautiously made her way to the kitchen, her heart beating fast once she spotted Finn in front of the coffee maker. He was shirtless, in nothing but a pair of black sweat pants; the muscles in his back rippling with every movement. She licked her lips without even realizing...Finn was breath taking.

He was without his sling too, but careful as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You won't startle me as I did you," he said with a chuckle, "I heard you coming."

She hadn't even prepared for that.

"Lucky you," she laughed it off, stepping inside the kitchen. It was a funny thing- how nervous Madison got with the idea of interaction between herself and Finn. But once she was in his presence, there was nothing to be nervous about. Since being in the house with Finn, conversation had come easy. And especially after the night before, boundaries had definitely been broken.

"Sleep well?" He asked, turning round to face her. She bit her lip once her eyes scanned his perfectly chiseled front again, but quickly masked her sudden enthusiasm with a cough to clear her throat.

"Yeah... The storm didn't keep me up all night," she answered, "What about you?"

"I slept like a rock actually," Finn said, pouring another cup of coffee for her, "First time in awhile."

"That's good," Madison said, grabbing the cup from his hand. She slowly poured milk and a spoonful of sugar in her coffee while Finn leaned against the counter, watching her every move. There was no need to bring up the night before... It was what it was. He couldn't deny that it was very reassuring as Madison willingly accepted his advances. Maybe she was interested in him after all... So why stop there?

He went with his gut and did what he usually did.

"I'm glad you're here, actually... I wanted to ask you something," he began, distracting himself from the simple fact that he wanted to ram her against the counter tops.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to bring you out for dinner since you've done all the cooking around here... So what do you say?" he asked. Finn wasn't going to take no for an answer as Madison had been waiting on him. He thought she deserved a beautiful candle lit dinner somewhere upscale.

The look in her eyes was enough of an answer, followed by the little bit of a smile on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Finn chuckled.

"Yes, of course. What do you have in mind?"

"Been lookin' at some places this mornin'," his velvety smooth voice spoke behind his coffee cup pressed to his lips, "Found a nice restaurant downtown and I've arranged for a car to pick us up so we can enjoy a glass of wine or two."

Finn was able to drive, but she wouldn't protest a chauffeured ride to a restaurant. It was romantic; everything about Finn's thought out dinner date sounded beyond perfect.

"Wow... You've got some surprises up your sleeve, don't you?" Madison asked with a grin on her face and Finn couldn't help but match her enthusiasm.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Finn casually let out but his grin was just the cherry on top, "Car will be here at seven sharp... And I'll be waiting at the end of the stairs for ya then."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my God... Stephanie, how could you?" Madison whispered to herself as she pushed past every dress inside her closet. Every article of clothing had a price tag, the numbers reflecting a hell of a lot more than she'd ever spent on anything in her entire life. If Madison added up every single piece of clothing she ever owned, it still wouldn't have matched the $1800.00 dress catching her eye. It was a beautiful, short and flirty dress; something so different- a colour she never once tried. It was blood orange with a haltered top; the bodice made of sheer, almost like see through lace and the back cut so low to the small of the back. It was in fact "romantic dinner" material.

A dress like the one catching her eye was perfect for someone like Nikki Bella. But for Madison? She was skeptical yet optimistic she could pull it off.

She slipped on the dress, smoothing the material over her body. It looked a a hell of a lot better than it did on the hanger and less frightening. The dress fit perfectly; hugging every curve of her body like a glove.

Madison picked a pair of silver high heels and threw her curled hair into a high pony tail. Looking herself over in the mirror, she smiled. She didn't look quite as ridiculous as she imagined- having never been so done up since grade twelve prom.

Before she left her room, Madison grabbed a silver clutch and smoothed a layer of blush coloured lipstick over her lips. She was anxious to see Finn, probably more excited for that then a night out.

Madison carefully descended down the stairs, holding onto the railing while her heart stopped. Finn stood at the end of the stairs, his back turned but only for a minute. He quickly turned around once the clattery sound of Madison's heels loudened.

 _'Wow,'_ he mouthed and Madison couldn't control the burning blush swept across her cheeks.

He was one to speak.

Finn looked so incredibly good in his sleek fitted black dress pants and jacket, a white dress shirt and skinny black tie peeking through. Everything was perfect down to his hair and that damn smile.

"You clean up good," Madison said, trying to play off the look he was giving her. He hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"I'd say the same but you're absolutely stunning," Finn stated, as smooth as ever. He wasn't just buttering her up. He was dead serious.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The extent of their conversation wasn't much during the car ride over to the restaurant, yet the atmosphere was anything but awkward. The distance between downtown and the house was nothing and soon both climbed out of the car in front of the posh eatery.

Like the gentleman he was, Finn held out his hand for Madison to take as they walked through the front doors. The lovely hostess greeted the two, escorting them to a table near the corner with a window over looking outside. Tea lights aligned the windowsill and in between the table; the candlelight a little too déjà vu from the night before.

"This place is beautiful," Madison said as she sat down opposite of Finn, "You have great taste."

He smiled, looking up from the menu in front of his face, "I'd have to agree," he replied.

Once dinner orders were taken and wine glasses filled, conversation began to brew. It was actually the first time the two got to know of each other's interests and delve deeper into their respective backgrounds. Both Finn and Madison had learned their preferences were quite similar. The colour red and introverted way of life were some of many. Madison's college degree in health and fitness and Finn's time in Japan were discussed over their last glass of wine for the evening and a tantalizing plate of chocolate strawberries.

Dessert was a whole other experience for Finn as he was treated to a show in the form of Madison placing the strawberries in her mouth, slowly biting down into the sweet fruity flesh. It was an erotic sight as it was a thought, as he imagined her lips around something else instead.

Madison set her empty wine glass on the left side of the table, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Maybe it was the three glasses of wine she indulged in but Finn's staring hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I've noticed you staring all night long," she said, her words a lot harder to pronounce out loud than inside her head.

Finn smiled though, twirling his glass with a bit of red wine around in his hand. "I wasn't so subtle, was I?"

Madison shook her head, reaching for another strawberry. "Not at all."

"Especially now," Finn revealed, watching her carefully.

"This?" She asked, brow raised and all as he took a liking to the strawberry in her hand.

"Mhmm."

"Is this like a delicacy?"

"Don't know... But all I know is I like it."

Madison swallowed what she had in her mouth and Finn stared so intently that the waiter needed to clear his throat to gather both their attention. "Would that be all for this evening?" He asked the two.

Madison and Finn both nodded, neither one speaking a single word to the waiter or one another. The bill was paid and the car outside waiting; Finn and Madison walking through the restaurant one behind the other.

The car ride back to the house was such a blur for Madison. On top of a tipsy mindset, Finn had just insinuated that the art of eating strawberries was a huge turn on for him. She was just as turned on too and Finn could sense it as every now and then, Madison ran her fingers up and down her thigh- staring at him through the corner of her eye.

They stopped in front of the house and unloaded the car before the sexual tension became too unbearable. Madison was the first to walk down the path to the house first as Finn followed behind in silence. Only the critters of the night echoed. She didn't know what to say or do aside from unlocking the front door, stepping inside first. Finn shut the door behind him and Madison turned around to face him, biting her lip as he slowly approached.

"Thank you for tonight," she said, her heart beating like a drum. She was sure Finn could hear it loud and clear.

"You're welcome," he uttered back, his voice so raspy and sexy sounding. It was like a wave of electricity followed his words.

Madison reached for the lamp beside them, turning it on in the brink of time before Finn pulled her in as steady as he could with one good arm. Every hair stood up on Madison as his hands slowly snaked their way to her cheeks, his forehead resting against hers.

It was semi dark in the foyer, nothing but a small lamp and moonlight illuminating their surroundings. Madison bit her lip for a second as Finn ran his finger against her cheek, then her bottom lip, then her top. He was slow about it as he outlined the shape of those delicious lips he pictured tasting just like strawberries.

"Can I do something?" He muttered, hovering over her lips with his own like he was teasing. Madison, without any words coming to mind, forced herself to simply nod her answer.

Painfully slow, Finn pressed his lips against Madison's first before he gently ran his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for his tongue to snake inside and he was right- she tasted just like those delicious strawberries.

With their bodies pressed together, Finn gently turned them around so he could pin Madison against the wall. He towered over her, his muscular body overshadowing her tiny frame. He was so gentle and a little bit apprehensive incase she did push him away. But the way she clutched at his shirt, pulling him in deeper was enough of a clue that she wanted it just as bad as he did.

Every sound and feel had Finn cursing internally. If it wasn't for his arm, he'd have her legs wrapped around his middle, arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as he carried her to a couch or bed... Which ever was closer. But against the wall would do as he slowly explored her body as if he were finally conquering his forbidden fantasy. It was everything he expected and more, as intense as he pictured... And with no end in sight for either of them.


	6. Touch Me

Thanks for all the feedback, faves and follows everyone! It's very much appreciated :) So here's chapter 6 and it's a steamy one. So warnings before, but adult situations ensue. Leave me some love, tell me if you liked it, whatever. Thanks again for reading :)

P.S. I do not own anything but my character Madison

/

Madison slowly opened her eyes, the darkness of her bedroom surprising. It felt like her usual 6:00am wake up time, although the clock beside her read 4:56am much to her disappointment. It was way to early for life until her mind slowly flooded with Finn and the night before.

And those lips.

How Madison had forgotten the heavy make out sessions just hours ago left her dumbfounded. How could she forget something like that? It was everything and more; so exhilarating and unexpected. Finn could do wonders with his lips, his tongue and his hands.

Just the memory of their encounter left Madison red cheeked and gasping for breath. But more so, how was she going to approach him in the next couple hours for their therapy session.

It was a loss cause attempting to fall back asleep. She tossed and turned but it was no help. So Madison popped out of her bed and started the shower- allowing the bathroom to fill with steam.

Stepping into the therapeutic shower, Madison's senses awoken. As she ran her hands down her body, she imagined they were Finn's instead. It was like he was there; his delicious scent filling her nose.

A shiver ran down her spine as she touched in between her thighs just as he did the night before. But it was nothing compared to Finn in person.

After showering, Madison slipped on a pair of a jean shorts and black tee, tying her hair into a sleek bun. It was only 5:53am by the time Madison had finishing getting herself ready. She had the slightest inclination that Finn was up and moving. If not, then Madison could easily curl up to the fireplace and pretend to read a book in the meantime.

It wasn't as dark out as Madison descended down the stairs, into the den across from the living room. Madison turned the fireplace on, sinking into the chair without even realizing she wasn't alone.

She gasped in fright. There was Finn laying on the couch opposite her and what she could see, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I guess I have a habit of doing that," he said quietly.

"You're trying to give me a heart attack," she teased.

"Sorry," he apologized, "What're you doin' up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Couldn't sleep. Think I've been up since 3am," Finn said, his voice just as tired as he looked.

He slowly sat up, scooting over on the couch for Madison to join him. "I couldn't sleep either," she said, pulling her legs to her chest, "Even though I'm exhausted."

"You should sleep," he suggested.

"So should you... It's going to be a long day."

Madison wasn't kidding. Aside from their therapy sessions at home, Finn was committed to completing five hours of therapy at the medical centre; pushing himself to his humanly limits. He needed all the rest he could get.

"I can handle it," Finn smiled, looking over at Madison. She couldn't agree more. Finn was set in doing anything possibly to speed up his recovery and shorten his downtime.

"That's what I'm worried about," Madison hated to admit, "Maybe you're putting too much on your plate all too soon."

"You're worried about lil' old me?" He teased, trying to make a joke out of a serious situation.

"I have to be," she pointed out, "It's my job while I'm out here."

"Hunter's got you trained well, hasn't he? You sound just like him," Finn chuckled.

"Sadly, yes."

"Well... I appreciate the thought," he said, placing his hand over her thigh. One of the most intimate of gestures sent a thrill over Madison and his eyes locking with hers felt overpowering.

"So... Last night..." he mentioned, feeling the need to feel Madison out after their exchange in the foyer. He couldn't deny she was just as receptive as he was, if not more. But that lingering, single ounce of doubt hung in the balance, leaving Finn wondering just how receptive Madison really was.

He watched on as she embarrassingly stared at her hands, but a cheeky little smile followed. It was cute and maybe Madison wasn't so shy about it after all. "You have some explaining to do," she said, looking up at Finn.

He chuckled, sitting forward with his hand still on her thigh. "So do you," he insisted.

"You first."

Shrugging, Finn couldn't flat out explain he'd wanted to fuck her brains out ever since their meeting with Hunter. He didn't want to seem that forward... So he decided down a route less problematic.

"I don't know. Heat of the moment kind of thing I guess... I've taken quite a liking to you."

Madison's emerald eyes and Finn's electric blues locked like magnets. He truly meant what he said even if he wanted to get into her pants. Finn's feelings were more than sexual and unknown. Subjecting himself to such an unfamiliar situation was so unlike him. But he went with it cause it felt natural.

"I wanted it... But if I made you uncomfortable or anything, just let me kn-"

Madison shook her head and Finn stopped dead in his tracks, mid sentence. There was no need for an explanation for the simple fact that the feeling was about to be reciprocated on Madison's part.

"I'm not uncomfortable about it. I'm more in shock about it," she admitted, electricity running through her veins as she continued to confess to Finn.

"But in a good way... I wanted it too."

"That's good to hear... 'Cause the last thing I want is to scare you away."

"Don't worry," Madison protested, giving Finn a reassuring smile, "You won't scare me away... Ever."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was near dark out by the time Madison and Finn returned to the house from the medical centre. Their entire day had been spent doing physio; Finn again proving how much of a motivated beast he was.

But when he made it as far as the kitchen, Finn curled over in pain and discomfort. Madison didn't even need to ask as she knew he was hurting.

She slowly approached behind him, her hands hovering over his arm. "Can I see?" She whispered.

Finn nodded his head, turning round. Madison was completely mesmerized as he carefully took off his shirt, flinging the material behind him. Madison ran her hand gently up his arm, to his shoulder and down his peck muscle. He tensed as she held his arm in her hand, holding his breath as she slowly and carefully worked at his shoulder.

"You need some ice," she commented, holding his arm still.

Finn sighed. "Wasn't thinking of that."

"What do you have in mind then?"

"The hot tub," he said, "Think it'll help a little more, won't it?"

"It would actually."

Finn eyed Madison with burning interest and then the view of the pool and hot tub through the kitchen window. He had an idea up his sleeve.

"Would you care to join me?"

At first, Madison was reluctant to the idea of sharing such a confined space with Finn. But the tantalizing thought of a half naked, handsome man in a steamy hot tub was enough of a reason to agree.

"Yeah... Sure," Madison mumbled through hesitation. She couldn't deny what she truly wanted.

So she went to her bedroom and changed into her bathing suit while Finn did the same. He was the first outside, awaiting the brunette but enjoying the therapeutic warmth of the hot tub in the meantime. For a quick second, Finn shut his eyes, slowly opening them to see Madison standing in front of him.

She was gorgeous, wearing her black satin robe over top a blood red bikini. With her long hair falling past her shoulders, she looked like the vixen of his dreams. Finn breathed heavily as she approached the hot tub, his heart stopping once she removed her robe. His own swim trunks became horribly uncomfortable and tight with an erection he was now stuck with; a curse in disguise.

As Madison stepped into the water, Finn fought off every urge to scoop her in his arms and divulge into his fantasy, although, he was able to compose himself for now.

"How does your arm feel?" She asked, her voice caught in her throat. Instead, a beautiful and sexy rasp rang in his ears.

"Much better," he choked out his answer.

It was tough for the two to sit at either ends of the hot tub; both succumbing to the gravitational pull until they met in the middle left staring at one another.

"You're making this extremely hard for me," Finn muttered.

"What?" Madison asked, staring into his eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Keeping my hands to myself," he continued, fighting to do just that.

It was so quiet, Madison was sure she could hear not only her own heart pounding, but Finn's as well. She had him hanging, gasping for breath as he waited her response.

There was no more teasing and no reason to deny her true feelings.

"Then don't," she answered, enough validation for Finn.

In an instance, he her straddling his lap while he made good use of her mouth. Madison carefully rested her hands behind the nape of Finn's neck, hungrily kissing him back with the same intensity, if not more. His nimble fingers prodded the material of her bikini top, separating them from skin to skin contact. But not for long...

He nibbled at her neck, peeling the material off of her chest in slow fashion. With insecurities now out the window, Madison's only concern was the man in front of her; responsible for the crazy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Feel me," he muttered, his hot breath against her ear. Slowly she ran her hands down his front, obliging his request. He nearly growled at the sensation tearing through his body; leaving him ravenous. There was no more room for teasing. Finn simply wanted more than just that.

"I want you... I want to make love to you."

The words out of Finn's mouth were like music to Madison's ears. But following Finn inside the house was like a blur. He led them up the flight of stairs to his room in a flash. The mood was perfect; the fire place still burning from a while ago.

Finn's arm snaked around Madison's waist as his lips littered her shoulder and neck with kisses. Turning her around, he kissed his way down her front and rested his head on her stomach. Slowly his fingers grasped at the sides of her soaking wet bikini bottoms, tugging them down her legs. Holding her breath, Madison was no match for Finn's tongue darting past her thighs, into her sweet spot. He firmly held her hands at her sides and she wobbled like jelly, almost losing her footing as Finn's hands grasped at her hips, pulling her in closer. Madison could no longer keep her moans suppressed, although she tried. Biting her lip didn't help either. It only made Finn encircle his tongue with much more pressure, desperate to make her cry out.

And he succeeded.

"This isn't fair," Madison moaned, holding the sides of Finn's head between her hands. He chuckled, now standing tall.

"In my defence... It sounded like you liked it," he suggested, leading her towards the bed.

The dominate side of Madison itched as she gently pushed his chest. He took the hint; sliding himself onto the bed with his back against the headboard.

"Come here."

She did as he pleased, swinging herself over top his lap. Finn wasted no time kissing her work as much passion as the other night; pressed against the front door. As he ran his hands up and down her back, Madison began to pull at his swim trunks; setting their next move in motion.

"You sure?" Finn whispered. But it wasn't like he was the apprehensive one. Making sure that Madison was comfortable taking the next step was crucial.

Thankfully she nodded her head, answering with a "Yes" in a single, heavy breath.

Finn reached over to the night stand for a condom, ripping open the packet and slipping it on himself. Both of them held their breath, exhaling once Madison lowered herself onto Finn. His hand grasped the back of her neck, pulling her in so he could kiss her as she worked her hips up and down. She was slow at first, just how Finn liked it. Their muffled moans filled the room until Madison broke free, arching her back as beautifully as could be and the most beautiful sounds emanated from her lips.

In an instance, Finn had her pinned against the bed, his left hand supporting his own weight. He rocked his hips back and forth, filling her deeply. "Let me hear you," he whispered in response to her biting her lip with every thrust.

"I want to hear you come."

Madison wrapped her arms around Finn, pulling his as close as possible as he sped up. His skin was just as hot as hers, if not more. "Come for me," he urged, kissing and nibbling at her neck. He was much quicker with his pace, desperate to make her come like crazy.

"Come for me, baby," he repeated in whisper, closing his eyes as her moan made a shiver run down his spine. With her leg wrapped around his middle, Madison cried out in an uncontrollable orgasm.

She was left trembling underneath Finn, her reaction sending him into a whirlwind oblivion as he soon came too. They ended in a beautiful embrace and breathtaking zenith; the ultimate high.


	7. About Last Night

Thanks again for everything guys! Glad you're enjoying this so far. Here is chapter 7 and as always I do not own anything but my character Madison. Lemme know what you think :)

/

The mornings after had a sort of groundhog-like feel; Madison left recounting the night before, curled up in a bed, reminiscing about Finn. But it was different as she lay beside him this time, wrapped in his arms.

They finally had sex. All of the pent up sexual tension from the past couple weeks had resulted in one of the most passionate experiences of Madison's entire existence. It was prefect; every single, little detail.

And awaking in his arms was just the cherry on top.

But it wasn't long till Madison's subconscious spared nothing; no matter how perfect the moment.

 _You promised yourself you would never get involved with a co-worker, never mind a wrestler... Now you're in his bed, after a very long night awaiting the dreaded explanation for the night before... What if you were just a one night stand? You had to have been after how quickly things happened... Now you were the definition of moving way too fast..._

 _Remember the condoms... They HAD to have been there for a reason and you may have just been apart of that reason..._

A mood changer for sure... With the sudden realization, Madison slowly slipped out of Finn's grasp and tip toed her way out of his room, down the hall to her own. Regret for leaving his bed plagued her, but it was for Madison's own good.

Finn was perfect... A little too perfect.

She knew how these wrestlers were; how tough the road life was. Relationships were tough to come by, which was the perfect excuse for a one night stand or two. Maybe she was just another lay for Finn. Being away from whatever lifestyle he was accustomed to for months on end was sure to be tough on him. Madison was the only woman he had interaction with for the last four weeks and five more months awaited. It all made sense and sadly Madison was left with the heavy burden of doubt that last night may have been too good to be true.

Inside the shower, Madison was too enveloped in her own thoughts, standing in the middle of the running water to realize the bathroom door opening and closing. But once she felt the cool breeze from the shower curtain opening, Madison realized she was no longer alone. She should have had more self control, but damn, how could she pass up the feeling of arms snaking around her waist and a kiss on the side of her neck?

"Mornin'," Finn mumbled, his voice tired but cute.

She was like a pawn in the palm of his hand. More like butter melting; the result of anything he did. All she could do was smile and lean against him as she welcomed his lips and arms. "Good morning... How did you sleep?"

"Great... But you left before I woke," he chuckled between kisses on her neck.

"Sorry," she apologized and she truly meant it. Sleeping next to Finn was the most comfortable she felt since coming to the house. But something was up and Finn could sense it.

"Something's wrong," he pointed out.

"Nothing's wrong... It's just..."

"You're worried about last night, aren't you?" Finn asked, right on the money with his claim. Madison nodded, allowing Finn to turn her around.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes," Madison hated to admit to his face.

He shook his head a little, a bit of a grin following suit. "You know, you may not like to admit it and you do one hell of a job hiding it, but you worry too much."

"I know... I'm bad for it. But I've learned to consider every possible outcome, especially after last night. I can't help but worry."

"Not when it comes to this... This... Is different."

"How so?"

"I told you I've taken a liking to you, Madison... Last night was enough to prove that, wasn't it?" He suggested, "I wouldn't have slept with you just 'cause. I'm not like that."

"You don't seem like the type that would," Madison admitted.

"So you can trust me. I promise, I'm not in this to hurt you," he affirmed. Her legs felt like jelly again as he softly cupped her cheeks, looking her dead in the eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, closing his eyes for just a second before opening them again.

"And no more worrying," he chuckled.

"I'll try not to," she smiled, "But just so we're clear... I'm not promising anything."

He smirked. "Ouch... A little fiery, aren't we?"

"I'd like to think so," Madison said, turning around in his arms again.

"You continue to surprise me, Madison Reed."

"So do you, Finn Balor," she said, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck, "But I do believe every word you said."

And she did. Nothing about what Finn had said raised any red flags. Madison was smart. She knew how men worked. If it was nothing but a one night stand like she feared, Finn wouldn't have been standing in the middle of the shower professing how he truly felt. He'd be laying down the rules of "Friends with Benefits" instead and in all honesty, a trait as such didn't quite suit a man like Finn Balor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **How's it going?**

 _How's it going?_ Finn smirked as he mentally asked himself that very question... He was doing fantastic. He'd just gotten laid the night before, still reeling off the fact that he had sex with Madison...

 **Doing well. What's up?**

 **Since RAW will be rolling around your neck of the woods in a few days, I'd like for you and Madison to swing by**

Finn would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit anxious about a homecoming of sorts... If he could call it that. It was nerve wracking; having to be surrounded by the one thing you've ever strived for only to be a by stander. Just another one among the crowd, looking on.

 **Sure,** Finn reluctantly typed but he was intrigued as to why he was being summoned to RAW with Madison.

 **Checkup?** He added to the message, indeed assuming the WWE doc wanted to evaluate his progress so far.

 **Kind of, among other things. More of a meeting with our doctor since he'll be the one to ultimately clear you in five months**

Five months. That was still quite a number for Finn to wrap his head around. With one month down, it still seemed like forever... More of like a lifetime. He hadn't thought about it till then, nor had Madison and himself really discussed the length of their stay in Birmingham much. It was a day to day basis since it was proven anything could happen.

 **Sounds good. See you then**

 **Take care... The two of you. I look forward to seeing you both**

Finn set his phone down beside him, sinking back into his chair. The peaceful sounds of outside critters chirping away allowed him to wind down after another long and gruelling day of rehab. He was in pain again but luckily Madison was quick to bring out an ice pack wrapped in a towel for him.

"Here," she said, placing it over top Finn's shoulder.

He grabbed her by the hand and placed a delicate kiss. "Thank you," he said.

Smiling and about ready to let her legs fail her, she managed an audible "No problem" instead.

He gently pulled her to the seat beside him, both gazing upon the hot tub their rendezvous started in the night before.

"Maybe we should fire that up," Finn suggested as he pointed to the hot tub, "It did do wonders last night..."

"You need your rest," Madison smiled, "Besides rehab today, I think last night really did a number on you."

"In a good way."

" _That_ is off limits for tonight."

Finn chuckled but he wasn't against it. The idea of his shoulder being in even more excruciating pain didn't seem that bad if Madison and the hot tub were involved again.

"So," he began, clearing his throat, "Hunter would like if we go to Raw next Monday."

"How do you feel about that?" Madison asked. She immediately knew why. With such an extensive injury, Hunter wanted his best doctor's looking after Finn too; making sure every opportunity was met both medically and with therapy.

"Okay, I guess... But I don't know how I feel about going back to a show just yet. I don't even know how I feel about watching anything to do with wrestling."

"You won't be doing it alone... I'll be there," Madison offered.

Finn smiled something genuine. He really did find comfort in Madison's ability to lift his spirits so easily. She was always so calm and truth be told, sitting beside her in such a peaceful environment, talking about his concerns was therapeutic. "You're rubbing off on me, just the slightest," Finn admitted, "Suddenly, I don't feel so bad about going."

Madison smiled. "I'm just that good," she teased.

"You are," he validated, "I now know what Sami's been talking about all this time."

"What has Sami said about me?" Madison asked, dying to know just what that loudmouth had to say about her.

Finn found humour in Madison's anxiousness. "Don't worry... Nothing bad. And even if it was, I don't know how it could be true."

"Looks can be deceiving," Madison suggested.

"That's true... But nothing about you raises any suspicions. If anything, I feel I haven't scratched the surface just yet and that intrigues me."

"So you wanna get to know me better?" She asked, the cutest laugh following, "Wasn't last night just that?"

"There's more to you than just sex... And that's what keeps me hanging on."

"Well... You can always ask me for a second date," she smirked.

"I guess I could... Last night doesn't count as a date anyways."

"Last night counts as something much more... But dinner at that restaurant from the other night sounds about right," Madison offered.

"I like your approach," Finn chuckled, "But you'd be getting a second date regardless... I'd be stupid not to take you up on that offer, Madison... I don't even think I could live with myself if I didn't."


	8. Too Good

I apologize for the delay! But here is chapter 8 :) I will be adding a playlist of sorts for the music I've listened to while writing this soon. So enjoy this and lemme know what you think :)

P.S. I don't own anything but my character Madison.

/

The calm before the storm- that was the backstage atmosphere before the beginning of live RAW. It was quite different for Finn to experience, sort of on the other side of the fence as a spectator and visitor instead.

"Okay?" Madison asked, looking over at Finn for a second. He nodded, shining her a small smile before staring out the window again.

"Just anxious... Would really like to know what this meeting is really all about."

"That's the beauty of Hunter Hearst Helmsley... He likes to be the master of suspense or at least he likes to think he is," Madison laughed. It wasn't necessarily her joke but the cute sound of her laughter that sprung a huge smile onto Finn's face.

"I'll remember that during the meeting," he said.

"Please do."

Finn chuckled. "So what do you say we skip out of the show after and go out to eat?"

"Yeah?"

"Of course... I owe you another date. So what do ya say?"

"Sounds like another date, Mr. Balor," Madison accepted.

Thank God for tinted windows as the fans crowded around the barricaded area attempted to peer into the next car through security; Madison and Finn's.

"Think they saw whose in here?" Madison asked as she pulled into the arena.

Finn shrugged. "I hope, so they could see the beautiful woman I'm with."

"Lady killer," she smirked, parking the car beside the other rentals.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Finn said, stepping out of the car. Madison walked around the front end over to his side.

"Well, thank you."

"No, thank you. Don't know how far I would have made it if I had to drive by myself... I can hardly drive here as it is."

"I did you a favour then," Madison giggled as Finn intertwined their fingers together. He brought their hands to his lips, placing a kiss on her hand.

The sweet moment was ultimately interrupted once Finn's name was called out. The two saw Hunter approaching their car; Finn quickly shaking Madison's hand from his.

Hunter smiled, extending his hand to Finn. "Nice to see you."

He then turned to Madison, enveloping her in a hug. "Nice to see you too, Madi."

"Carrano would like to meet with you and Jeff," he said to Finn.

"Madi, I'd like to talk to you while Finn is in his meeting."

Madison and Finn looked at one another. They both had the understanding they'd be in the meeting together but questioning anything from the higher ups wasn't ideal once plans were already in motion.

"Okay," Finn agreed, following Hunter. As he reached the trainer's room where his meeting took place, Madison followed Hunter to his office where we wasted no time.

"I wanted to meet with you in private to discuss Finn," he said, having her sit down. There was obviously something bothering Hunter with how perplexed he looked that even Madison began to worry even more.

"What's going on Hunter?"

"The reason Finn is here talking to everyone here is because there was an abnormality found during surgery... The doc was hopeful it wouldn't cause too much of an issue during the healing process but my understand, from the last MRI Finn had a few days ago, the issue HAS indeed become an issue."

Madison was shocked. She couldn't imagine hearing that something else was wrong with Finn.

"But the good news is there's a procedure that may benefit Finn and his recovery."

"Wow... So another surgery?"

"Not necessarily. It's something called a stem cell injection. More of a procedure. It'll help with the cartilage defect they detected."

"Woah," Madison whispered. She'd never heard anything like it before and wondered how it went over with Finn- yet something else wrong with his body that could possibly lengthen his recovery.

"The procedure will take place tomorrow afternoon. They just wanted to run things over with Finn beforehand. But I wanted to make sure that if he's ever having a hard time with anything, especially now, you call me or Steph immediately."

"I know, Hunter."

"Thanks Madi," Hunter said, standing from his chair as Madison did the same. He walked around his desk, enveloping the woman in his arms.

"You're doing a great job. Finn seems a lot different than I seen him last... He looked, happy... With you."

"I'm trying," Madison admitted, feeling defeated from the blow of bad news, "I just hope he stays that way... He deserves to be happy."

"He does," Hunter agreed, "Well I should probably let you go and find him. If you guys choose not to stay, I understand."

Madison nodded and she left Hunter's office. Half way down the hall she realized she forgot to ask if Finn would be in the same room he was whisked away to. Standing in front of the huge wall of taped signs, she decided it was best to start in Medical.

That's when Sasha called out her name, scaring Madison half to death.

"Oh, hey Sasha," Madison breathed, recovering from the fright Mrs. Banks ensued.

"I saw you arrived here with Finn," the pink haired woman pointed out, putting Madison in a tough position. She stayed quiet as Sasha continued, divulging much more than anticipated.

"And then I saw him kiss you on the hand," she stated with a laugh, "You know, I'd be careful if I were you."

For a second Madison thought that maybe Sasha figured out the sworn secrecy. Maybe she was just looking out for Madison and Finn's privacy but the look on her face meant so much more.

"Stay away from him."

Madison was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me... Unless you wanna end up being another notch on his bedpost, then by all means go ahead," the woman spat with all her rage.

"I'm sorry, Sasha... But what are you talking about?" Madison asked, so confused by Sasha's hostility.

"Come on, Madison... You out of all people have spent the most time at NXT... How could you not know?"

Madison just wanted answers. No more run around bullshit since it was beginning to rub her the wrong way. "Tell me."

"I speak for every single girl down at NXT and even some here... Finn will lure you in with the wining and dining, sweet talk you up, fuck you, then chuck you," Sasha revealed her startling revelation, "Don't believe me? Ask around. But why would you when you've got your proof standing right in front of you, right now?"

"What?" Madison choked out. She didn't want to believe Sasha. She _didn't_ believe Sasha... But why would she even bother to find Madison and tell her in detail how Finn was? Sasha wasn't spiteful or some jealous bitch. She was happily married...

But what Sasha revealed made total sense. Finn had taken Madison on a beautiful date, not to mention showering her with sweet gestures and words which ultimately lead Madison into his bed...

"I'm just looking out for you, Madison," Sasha whispered, spotting her husband down the hall, "And any other girl that winds up in Finn's web."

Madison was left with her stomach in knots as Sasha walked away. It was hard to breathe and she was tempted to let the tears fall from her eyes. But she couldn't... There was no way she could lose it at work, in front of so many nosey people.

She had to find Finn and press him for an explanation.

"He just left the doctor... He's looking for you," Mark said, sending Madison on a wild goose chase. Backstage was busy and chaotic as the show was happening. Madison wondered if Finn ran into some of his friends on his way to find her and how awkward it would be if she'd have to stay and chat.

"Sami?" Madison called out, recognizing the man underneath his back and white jacket and cap standing with his back towards her.

"Huh?" A distracted Sami asked without looking up from his phone.

"It's me."

That was enough to tear Sami's eyes away from the screen. "Madi? Hey! You're here! How's it going?"

Madison was able to put on the fakest smile she could muster. She hugged Sami back, peeking over his shoulder for any sign of Finn. "I'm good. How's everything in Florida?"

"Hot," Sami chuckled, "Nice to be away before we all melt even though there's not much of a difference here. They all miss you at the PC by the way."

"I miss them too... Uhm, have you seen Finn anywhere? I've been trying to look for him."

"Yeah. He went into the locker room. Seemed kinda rattled," Sami said, pointing to a door marked 'Men's locker room.'

"Nobodies in there except for him... I'm sure of it."

Madison nodded, giving Sami one last hug. "I better go... I'll see you around."

"Is everything okay with Finn?" Sami couldn't help but ask. He was worried after seeing the look on his best friend's face. He was so out of it, not even bothering to say hi to those greeting him before slipping into the first room he could find.

"He'll be okay," Madison nodded, "It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah," Sami agreed, "I know all about it... I'll see ya, Madi."

"Bye Sam."

Madison took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door, hoping Sami was right in there being nobody but Finn inside. How awkward that would be if he wasn't...

She opened the door, stepping foot inside to see Finn sitting on the bench staring at a TV monitor with the night's live show playing. His back was towards her and he had no idea it was her. He just assumed it was one of the guys and went about watching the match to determine a new Universal Champ... How painful.

"Finn?" Madison called out, feeling so reluctant. She had to confront him no matter how upset he was. She had a right to know his real intentions now.

"Yeah?" He asked, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

"We need to talk," Madison forced herself to say.

"'Bout what?" He asked. The sadness in his voice was almost enough to shut her up. He already had a lot on his plate but the situation Sasha mentioned involved Madison too.

"I talked to Sasha," she forced out, "Actually, she talked to me... Is what she told me true? About you and all those girls?"

Finn hung his head, sighing something deep. Madison's own heart dropped. Sasha was right... She was telling the truth. "So it is," Madison whispered, "Why?"

"It doesn't mean anything."

"It means something... Just tell me the truth. You owe it to me."

Finn sighed. She was right. He'd been outed by the woman he scorned. "I know I do... Look, I've never wanted anything serious... I don't do that sort of thing; relationships, any of that," he began to explain.

"So, I'm just another name to add to your extensive list?"

"No... You're everything but that."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because you're here, with me. I never gave them the time of day after I slept with them," Finn revealed and it was a bit of a hard pill for Madison to swallow; the entire situation. Finn never seemed like the type of scumbag he was describing. But looks can be deceiving and no matter how Finn explained it, he was now perceived in a different light by Madison.

"So I should feel lucky because I'm the only one that you've ever had a conversation with afterwards? That you allowed me to come here with you today?"

"No... Because I like you, Madison. Like I said, I never wanted anything serious before. But now I do."

"You can't expect me to forget what I just found out because you want to be with me... If that's what you want."

"It is," Finn validated. It's all he wanted. But of course, Sasha had to spoil his secret and taint his newfound lifestyle with his old. Finn wanted to give a relationship a try- something he'd never done and probably just blew his only chance at an incredible woman.

"I don't know... This is a lot to take in..." Madison admitted.

"Don't let this change anything... 'Cause I know you feel somethin' for me like I do for you..."

Madison didn't know what to think or say. The two stared at one another in silence till Finn spoke.

"I understand if you want out of this whole arrangement and I wouldn't hold you responsible. I'd have no one to blame but myself and my past. But I want you to know that I had no intentions of playing you like I did the others. I wanted something of meaning with you."

It was enough of a statement to make any woman swoon and it should have for Madison. But her own reservations kept her restricted. "If I'm waiting for you after recovery, then you'll know my answer."

With one last look at Finn, she left the locker room without any idea of what she was about to do next. If she would show up the next morning after his procedure, was a question neither Finn or Madison knew the answer to.


	9. A Clean Slate

Chapter 9 :) And I guess I should offer some sort of disclaimer, just incase! This chapter contains some serious sexy time! Hope you like it and all. As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. And as always, thank you to every single one of you for reading! You guys are the best!

/

 _"If I'm waiting for you after recovery, then you'll know my answer."_

Sitting in the waiting room was Madison's ultimate answer. She decided to stay and give Finn a chance, simply because she was falling head over heels for him.

Finn was different than how Sasha portrayed and she believed in her gut that he wasn't anything like the guy he was in NXT. If he screwed the entire women's locker room, then so be it. Madison wouldn't allow his past to justify his future.

Besides, if she left during a time such as this, Madison would never be able to forgive herself for abandoning Finne no matter how much he screwed up in the past.

"Madison Reed?" She heard her name called out. Brought back to reality, Madison stood to her feet and awkwardly swayed. She could have just nodded instead of standing.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

The nurse nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes, Mr. Balor is doing fine. The procedure was successful. We just brought him back to recovery. Would you like to come see him?"

This time Madison nodded, following the nurse down the hall all the way to the recovery ward. Finn was placed at the end, a huge curtain encasing his entire surrounding from the others recovering from surgery and procedures.

The nurse pulled back the curtain a bit for Madison to pass through. "The doctor will be around once Finn is awake," she whispered.

"Okay, thank you," Madison said, her eyes finally landing on Finn once the nurse left.

He was out of it and she didn't know exactly what to do. The last time Finn was wheeled to recovery she let his parents see him while she checked out their house... Stumbling upon many surprises.

So she sat on the edge of his bed. She wasn't about to wake him, so instead she pulled up a chair and sat down on his right. Madison pulled out her phone that began to vibrate in her jacket pocket, scanning the screen.

 _ **Is he out of the OR yet?**_ A text from Hunter read.

She typed back, stealing a few glances at Finn.

 **Yes. I'm in recovery with him right now**

 ** _Everything go okay?_**

 **From what the nurse said, yes. The doctor will be around shortly**

 _ **Good, good... Is he out?**_

 **Oh yeah... Like a light**

 ** _Keep me informed_**

Finn began to move just the slightest, prompting Madison to shove her phone back into her pocket.

"Mmmm," He moaned, having the hardest time trying to pry his heavy eyes opened. But he did and whether or not it was the meds, Finn was surprised than ever to see her.

"Madison?" He mumbled, his voice horse. He blinked a couple times, sitting up a bit.

It really was her.

"You're actually here."

"Hey," she greeted softly, pushing at his chest, "Lay down."

"Yes ma'am," Finn smiled, obeying her.

"How do you feel?" She asked, pulling her chair a little closer now.

He chuckled. "Spectacular... I just woke up to you. My dream come true."

"Finn... You're doped up," Madison scolded. But she couldn't help but be amused.

"Yeah," he admitted, closing his eyes, "But I'm happy you're here because you were mad at me."

 _Was he ever cute..._

"I wasn't mad... I just didn't want to get my heart broken. I was kind of protecting myself," Madison justified. A conversation as such was probably best for when Finn was 100% but Madison couldn't deny she liked the words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you. If you're with me, that is," Finn rasped, opening his eyes to look at Madison, "By the way, I'm not as doped up as you think I am. It wares off pretty quickly for me."

Madison smiled, a bit of red tinting her cheeks. It felt good to hear she was wanted in a way she could only dream of and it wasn't just a figment of Finn's impaired imagination.

"You want to be with me?"

"I've thought about it since the night we were together," he nodded, "I want something real with you. I wanna hold your hand and kiss you in public and not just sex... Even though you were the best sex I've ever had."

Madison hide the smile growing on her face, shaking her head as Finn smiled too. "You are doped up."

"I'm being serious, Madi," Finn said, "And I think it's because for the first time in my life I actually feel something for someone else. I'm no longer selfish and you're not just some girl. You're much more than that."

"So what are you saying? You want to leave this hospital in a relationship?" Madison proposed.

But it was complicated for Finn. He was kind of embarrassed to admit that a man at 35 years old had never had a serious relationship... Ever.

"I do... But you'd be my first. I've never done this before," he admitted, "There's a good chance I could screw things up, ya know."

"So, is that supposed to scare me away?"

"Not at all. More of like a precautionary measure."

"Well... I'll take my chances."

Finn stretched out his good arm, his hand reaching across the blankets. Madison placed her hand in his, gently squeezing. They stared at one another for a great deal of time, gazing.

"Forgot how amazing your eyes are... Like emeralds," Finn spoke, caressing the side of her hand with his thumb, "It's really a thing of beauty... Like Ireland..."

He began to laugh like he'd heard the funniest of jokes. "You're my little bit of Ireland," he chuckled, shutting his eyes, "You're my home away from home."

Corny or not, Madison relished in Finn's compliments.

"Jeeez... Doped up or not, Mr. Balor... I do like the things coming out of your mouth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an entire day spent at the hospital, Finn and Madison were finally _home_.

It had been one hell of a long day for both; Madison succumbed to slumber on the couch after a quick shower while Finn conversed with his parents over the phone, filling them in about surgery.

He smiled, looking over at Madison sleeping. His mother had asked all about her. The sweet woman had taken such a liking to Madison that it made it all that much easier if he ever introduced her to his parents as his girlfriend. They'd be thrilled, nonetheless.

Yawning, Finn thought about joining Madison on the couch. Sleep was tempting but he had a lot on his mind. Besides his more recent procedure, Finn had to learn how to be someone's significant other.

He wasn't kidding about justifying their relationship once leaving the hospital. After almost losing Madison after her confrontation with Sasha, it was like a switch turned on in his head. He'd been so used to serial dating and screwing around and although the idea of settling down with Madison felt right, it was nothing short of overwhelming.

Finn began to think that maybe he was the way he was; never anyone's boyfriend, instead just a fuck, because of how nerve wracking commitment actually was. He lived his lifestyle the way he did because he didn't have to put much effort into anything. Finn was comfortable being a playboy. It was the easiest thing to do; sweet talking and expensive dates that were sure to lead back to his apartment, in his bed, no doubt.

As he dig deeper and deeper into his thoughts, Finn figured he needed to talk to someone in hopes to pull himself out... That's when he texted Sami for a much needed pep talk.

 **I need your advice... Please?**

Finn waited and waited, hoping Sami wasn't sleeping. He was about to give up for the night, but his phone went off- signalling a response from his friend.

 ** _Okay... About what?_**

 **Say a certain someone is dating this girl...**

 ** _Okay... This certain someone you?_**

 **Yes**

 ** _And... Who else?_**

 **Madison**

 ** _Wait, WHAT?_**

 **We're dating... Sounds cliche but I don't know what I'm doing because I've never done this before. I need a bit of help**

 ** _Has hell frozen over? Finn Balor actually has a girlfriend?_**

 **I think it has...**

 ** _Okay, well first, if you ever hurt her you'll be welcomed back to a Helluva Kick to the face_**

 **Dually noted. So what am I supposed to do?**

 ** _What do you mean? There isn't a science behind it_**

 **Ha-ha... I guess what I'm trying to say is what if I screw this up? I'm paranoid**

 ** _You've got this far... She obviously likes you, man. And you obviously learned from your mistakes... Just remember she's a woman... Your woman now. She wants to be treated like she's in a real relationship. But don't worry. It'll all come naturally to you_**

 **Thanks for the pep talk**

 ** _No problem. But remember... HELLUVA KICK_**

Finn shook his head, leaving his phone on the bookcase and the conversation at that. Sami was right. His relationship with Madison would come naturally... It had so far. But it was still new to Finn- having gone this long with one woman in his life. It wouldn't be easy given his track record but standing in the middle of the doorway didn't help a thing.

So he made his way to the couch and positioned himself beside Madison; careful not to wake her just yet. He had yet to actually see her sleep and how beautiful she was. She was so peaceful and angelic. But it didn't stop him from placing his hand on her thigh like he'd done so many times before. But something so familiar was now very different. From that day forward, every touch and kiss would now have a new form of meaning.

So he took advantage of it.

"Come to bed," he whispered, nudging her a little. How he wanted her in his bed especially after a long, eventful day.

The softest moan escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Come to bed, love."

"Which one?" She yawned.

"Mine."

Without further questioning, Madison rose to her feet. Finn grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs and to his room. "I don't have any clothes," Madison whispered to herself, realizing she was still in her robe.

"I'm not complaining one bit," he breathed, snaking his arms around her waist.

Madison smiled through fatigue, resting her hands on top of his. "Was this your master plan? Getting me in your room once again, without any clothes on?"

"Not at all, no... I've been dying to wake up next to you, actually. Figured you'd sleep beside me tonight."

"Hmm... I like the sound of that."

Finn kissed her neck so delicately, holding her a little closer. "The bed is waiting," he whispered. She left his arms and climbed in, awaiting for him.

While he took his shirt and sweats off, Madison took it upon herself to lay back onto the pillow. She was completely enveloped by his delicious scent that she pulled the covers closer. "You look good in bed," Finn commented, turning off the light and climbing into the bed. He wasted no time in pulling Madison in, her back towards him. It was pure bliss.

"I missed you... Feels like I haven't seen you in ages," Finn remarked, taking Sami's advice in letting his natural emotions and feelings out.

"I know what you mean... These hospital visits feel like they add on a year or two," she said softly.

"I'm glad I woke up to you... I wasn't expecting it to be honest but I sure liked the surprise."

"I already knew what I was going to do. I guess I'm just one for dramatics."

"Well, I can appreciate that."

"But I'm glad I'm here with you now."

"Me too, love... But I need to get somethin' off my chest...I'm sorry you found out how much of a douche bag I was," Finn apologized, feeling like he could breathe freely now.

"It doesn't matter now... We go from this day forward."

"From this day forward, he proclaimed in agreeance with Madison.

It fell silent as the two lay together comfortably with each other. Finn was about to doze off until Madison spoke, enticing him with a daring proposal.

"Finn?" She called out, turning herself around.

"Mhmm?"

"I don't wanna sleep."

He'd never heard anything so intriguing. With her hands running down his front, he was curious.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

Finn wasn't quite sure that Madison was untying her robe until she placed his hand on her breast. It caught him by surprise but he damn well enjoyed her spontaneity to christen their fresh start.

"Touch me," she whispered, lips pressed against his. Finn's hands felt like ecstasy, the sensation riddled throughout her body like an earthquake. Her subtle, muffled moans were sweet music to Finn's ears, but he wanted more.

As he began to spread her legs apart, Madison took it upon herself to pull at his boxers but he stopped her. "This is all for you," he whispered.

Madison was at his complete control, too overcome with the incredible sensation. She shivered as he teased between her legs, her inner thighs. She sighed in pleasure as he delicately slid his fingers inside her, kissing her neck as he continued to tease.

Madison arched her back, the most beautiful sounds seeping out of her mouth as Finn finally moved his fingers back and forth with a steady rhythm.

"Finn," Madison moaned, lost in his touch. She clawed at the sheets, throwing her head back in pleasure. His thumb encircled while he worked his fingers, simply losing his mind at the sound of her.

She was so close and Finn knew it. The anticipation of making Madison orgasm turned Finn on to new heights that he couldn't take it. He was quick to finish her off and it seemed like they were both on the same page. "Please..." Was all Madison had to say as she tugged at his boxers again.

Quickly, Finn grabbed for a condom, all the while Madison knelt on the bed. She was happy to save him the trouble; much rather having Finn lay on the bed while she rode him.

But Finn shook his head. "On your stomach," he proposed, sliding the condom on, "I'll be fine."

Who was Madison to disagree in the heat of the moment?

She did as Finn requested, arching her back as he entered her. Clutching the bedsheets in her hands, Madison buried her face into the bed with every thrust. Every sweet moan from her beautiful mouth made Finn's eyes roll to the back of his head, his finger nails digging into her hips. He fought through the pain of his shoulder; the only feeling that mattered was inside and around Madison.

"Oh. My. God," Madison uttered in between heavy breaths.

Finn threw his head back, quickening his pace. The sensation was building to new heights as he plunged deeper, harder. "Fuck," he muttered, his hands gripping tighter. It was the sexiest thing for Madison; hearing Finn swear in the heat of passion.

"Madison," he moaned, just about to come. She arched her back in orgasm, enough for him to grab ahold of her shoulders as he did too. He thrusted into her a few more times, riding out his own orgasm.

Madison collapsed onto the bed with Finn joining beside her. They were panting; trying so hard to catch their breath as the activity left them drained. Finn groaned as he tried to move, now succumbing to the unbearable pain in his arm.

"Goddamn," he gritted and with all his might he sat up, clutching his shoulder.

"You okay?" Madison breathed.

He just nodded. "The pain is worth it... You were unbelievable... That's why you're the best I've ever had, baby."

Madison giggled, wrapping herself in the blanket. "You weren't too bad yourself, Mr. Balor... This is exactly why I wanted to come to bed with you."

"If it's gonna be like that, I might never let you leave."

Finn was grinning. That sounded like a deal. "I wouldn't mind one bit, love."


	10. Date Night

Thanks everyone for reading, reviews, follows, faves! It's greatly appreciated :) So onto chapter 10! Again, I do not own anything but my character Madison! Let me know what you think! Enjoy :D

/

"Now this is how I've wanted to wake up for ages now," Finn mumbled as Madison snuggled closely to him. It was early in the morning; the sun had began to shine through the curtains and crept it's way into the room and onto Finn's face. Along with the pain in his shoulder, there was no way he could fall back asleep with the sun shining in his eyes... Nor did he want to as he finally woke to Madison in his bed.

He turned around, burying his face into the crook of her neck, holding her by the small of her back. "You're so beautiful when you sleep," he gushed, "Especially in the sun light."

Madison couldn't help but smile. "You're making me blush while half asleep," she said, opening her eyes a little. The sun was indeed bright inside the room to the point it was like the light was left on.

"You do get the worst of the sun on this side of the house," she commented, running her hands up and down his back.

"Yeah... It's a bloody wonder I get as much sleep as I do," Finn agreed, missing the good old darkness of his apartment back in Florida.

"Maybe we should retreat to my room," Madison suggested, "It's like sleeping in a dungeon most days."

Finn liked the sound of that. "I might have to take you up on that offer but only if we get to wake up like this... How did you sleep?"

Madison smiled, kissing his cheek. "Perfect."

"Good to hear... 'Cause I think you're going to ware me out today."

"Mmmm... In what way?"

"Don't worry... _That_ will come later, love," he answered. Madison bit her lip, her heart racing a bit at the sound of her newfound nickname.

"I was thinking... As much as I probably shouldn't, I want to see how far I can go with my shoulder today," Finn stated. He was more determined than ever to up his game since his previous set back.

"Yeah... But nothing crazy, Superman... You just had surgery a day ago," Madison said, rolling on to her stomach. She propped her head up with her palm, staring at Finn's still bandaged shoulder.

"I did put myself to the test last night," Finn mumbled, that devilish smirk spread across his lips.

"You did."

"I'll be fine," he reassured her, "I've got to do it sooner rather than later. And I can't be intimidated by that look you're giving me."

"I just don't want to see another obstacle in your way if you work yourself too hard," Madison clarified, "That's the reason for the look I'm giving you."

"You worry too much," Finn mumbled, kissing her forehead comfortingly.

"I care about you. There's a difference," she defended, "Even if there is a bit of worrying involved."

"Can't you be worried about something else that involves me? Something other than my health? Like my driving, per say?" He suggested with a shrug, "You know, my car got hit by a bus while driving once... It was after I came to America and a month into me living in Florida with my license."

Madison smiled. It was just the proof she needed. "That's all the reason in the world to worry about you, Finn," she teased.

It took him a second to realize what he said and how much he proved her theory true. He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Disregard that... It's way too early in the morning and I have a breath taking woman in my bed. My head isn't where it should be."

"You can't sweet talk your way out of that one."

"I guess not... How will I go on?" Finn desperately tried to act as serious as could be. But that smile through him off, throwing his game off completely.

"We may never know," she yawned.

Finn sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes as Madison grabbed for her robe sprawled along the end of the bed. "You know, I owe you," Finn mumbled, stretching his arm out.

"Owe me what?" Madison asked.

"Another date."

"Hmmm... So you asking me out?"

"Yep."

"Where to Mr. Balor?"

"Leave it to me... I like surprising you."

"And I like when you surprise me. But I'm happy sitting by the pool, just ordering in," she said, giving Finn another option.

"You deserve a night out," he said, against such an idea, "But that doesn't mean we won't sit by the pool afterwards. Or maybe get reacquainted with the hot tub once again... Either or, we're going out, love."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally.

Another excuse to wear an overly expensive, ridiculously good looking dress out on a dinner date with Finn Balor.

Madison decided on something a little more casual; a plunging little black dress made almost entirely of lace. Beside Finn, who was decked out in an incredibly slim fitted black suit, Madison felt like a Bond girl... And he was her James.

"Hello Miss Reed," Finn rasped, snaking his arms around her waist once she was in his reach. He kissed up and down her neck, everything about his touch tantalizing. Madison still wasn't used to the sort of effect Finn had on her but she welcomed it every time.

"Mmm... You look so good," he whispered. His hands itched to pull the material of her dress up so he could feel her skin against his. But he remained tamed; instead awaiting for the end of the night for that.

"So do you... You always look so good."

"I beg to differ. But you know what they say? Beside every great man stands a great woman. I just so happened to land the most beautiful one."

"My, my... You're really something, Mr. Balor," Madison giggled, his fingers intertwining with hers. He walked them to the front door, a car and driver awaiting them at the end of the drive way.

"Where are we off to tonight?" Madison asked as Finn opened the back door.

"It's a surprise, remember? Be patient, love."

She'd never get used to his nickname for her, ever. The way his accent made it sound had her stomach flip flop and her heart skip a beat. By now she could control her cheeks from blushing but it wasn't easy. The effect Finn had on Madison was something strong.

"We're here," he said once the car stopped. Finn stepped out and like the gentleman he was, he opened the car door for Madison.

"Jesus, Finn," she gasped at the sight of the restaurant. It surely looked expensive from just the outside; like something straight out of Beverly Hills. Finn smirked as he led them into the restaurant; the inside all white just like the outside. Crystal light fixtures adorned the walls with beautiful white and blush coloured roses. There was definitely a dress code as Madison could see; no longer feeling out of place wearing an $1200 dress.

"This is beautiful..."

The hostess had them walk up a flight of stairs but even more impressive, they were the only occupants of the top floor. Madison could appreciate Finn's desire for privacy. They were left with a beautiful and romantic array of candles and a bottle of wine on ice on their table. Madison was impressed; never in her wildest dreams been on date quite like this.

"I bought out the entire upstairs," Finn whispered, "Told them to send their finest."

"What?" Madison questioned in disbelief. He just continued to dish out the surprises.

He pulled her in; her back against his front and his mouth hovering just above her ear. "Would I be able to get away with this in front of a room full of people?" He growled, his hands roaming in between her thighs.

"Mmmm... Did you come here for the food or just me?"

"Are you suggesting I eat you?" He asked like it was a threat.

Madison turned herself around, her fingers slowly falling down each button of his shirt. "I didn't know you had that kind of specific appetite... We just got here."

"I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself, huh?" Finn chuckled, "But I can never keep my hands off you."

"I hope that never changes," she sighed, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not planing on that... I couldn't imagine not being able to touch you," he said, his hand falling down her back in the lightest of touches. He ran his finger across the bottom of her lip, his hand then cupping her cheek. She held her breath as Finn's eyes bore into hers.

He smiled that smile she loved so much, leaning in. "Or kissing you... I couldn't imagine not being able to do that everyday."

"I never imagined this would be you and I," Madison started, "When I first came to Birmingham, I was so worried about meeting you and living together. I thought we'd end up having some big spat, as crazy as that sounds. I didn't know what to expect... But I'm glad it turned out to be like this."

"You thought we would fight?" Finn chuckled. Madison knew it sounded crazy, over and over again, just like Hunter thought even before she agreed to Birmingham.

"What gave you the idea of that?" He asked.

"I know, I know. Hunter thought it was crazy too. But I knew nothing about you. And this whole arrangement was just insane... I didn't know what you were thinking or what kind of state of mind you were in. I was prepared for the absolute worst... But you've proven me wrong."

Had he ever... Finn was probably the sweetest person she'd ever met. There wasn't a mean bone in his body and if for some unexplainable reason there was, Madison would have been quick to call bullshit.

"Wait, wait," Finn laughed. There was just one thing he couldn't seem to wrap his head around.

"Hunter knew you were worried about me?"

Madison hung her head and laughed at her own self. She'd never live it down but Finn didn't take it seriously. He laughed off her claim, wondering if he really was that intimidating in real life. "Never would I have imagined I'd be intimidating beyond my time on TV," he said, raising her head using his fingers under her chin.

"But I feel like it now gives me an edge... Tell me, how can I put this to good use?" He inquired, letting his fingers dance along her collarbone, tugging gently on the plunging neckline of her dress.

Madison closed her eyes, basking in the incredible electricity he managed to conjure within. She bit her lip, teasing Finn beyond reasonable measure. If only he could have his way with her on top of the table; the candles glowing, everything about their environment romantic. Especially after hearing he was an intimidating being, Finn's sexual urges were amped.

"You already have," Madison whispered, falling beyond the brink of insanity as he kissed along her jaw.

"Our first meeting... The car ride to the house... Even that night you walked in on me cooking dinner," she struggled to speak, gladly allowing his hands to wander down her body, "I was so infatuated by the idea of you. Everything about you... Intimidation came and went but it was always welcomed because it was the sexiest thing I'd ever felt whenever I looked into your eyes."

What a revelation for Finn to hear; his ears simply burning. The hungry look in his eyes captivated Madison like a trance. He was incredibly turned on, given the notion he pressed her against the wall.

Finn muffled Madison's moan once their lips connected, enjoying the sounds of her pleasure as he grabbed ahold of her thigh; wrapping her leg around his waist to create mind bending friction between them. "God," she moaned, breaking free from his lips, "They'll never let us back here if they find us like this."

"How could I avoid this?" Finn nearly growled, in desperation to control himself for the sake of the restaurant staff. What a site it would be if one of them walked in with Finn between Madison's legs, ready to go.

"You drive me mad," he continued, a little calmer. He grabbed hold of her wrists to place overtop her head, in order to hold her in place. She shivered, chest raising high and sinking low with every shallow breath.

"Every time I look at you... All of you... Something comes over me. I can never control myself, not even for a second. Of course, you can feel what you do to me, can't you?" He whispered, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth as his erection hardened.

As tempting as Finn was, Madison jiggled her way out of his grip. She ran her hand down his chest, about ready to kiss his lips but at the last second she pulled away... The ultimate tease.

"First we eat... Then you can have me after... Deal?"

Finn smirked, the idea of fighting off temptation during dinner a huge turn on. How intriguing.

"That's one hell of a suggestion," his cool voice rasped as he adjusted himself. He licked his lips, the famished look in his eyes still red hot.

"I'll try me best... But I'm not promisin' anyone, anythin'."


	11. What Now?

Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! It's awesome :) So here's chapter 11 and lemme know what you all think! It's much appreciative. So enjoy! And as always I do not own anything but my character Madison!

/

 _Finn Balor and an unidentified woman photographed at popular restaurant in Birmingham, Alabama..._

 _Former first ever WWE Universal Champion seen with girlfriend..._

 _'WWE Superstar Finn Balor and WWE Physio Therapist Madison Reed seen dining together in Birmingham'_ was just another headline followed by countless fan pictures blowing up the Internet, among other things. The backlash from the fans opposing Finn and Madison's relationship was a little too much and it wasn't about to get any better.

 **'Hey Finn... I'm just calling to let you know we would like to do a 24 special on ya. Kind of like we did for Rollins. If you're interested, give me a call back'** a voicemail from Hunter echoed in the kitchen. It was the perfect opportunity, especially to keep Finn busy while rehabbing his shoulder. But he had to reevaluate every aspect of his life, especially his new relationship with Madison that he was sure would be featured.

"You got Instagram blowing up and a cool offer from Hunter... Where's your head at?" Madison asked.

Finn honestly did not know. There was too much happening all at once; especially the backlash from the fans. "Social media isn't sacred," he commented with a sigh, watching as Madison continued to scroll through the comments of his post.

"It could be worse... There could have been pictures of my hands underneath your dress instead," Finn proposed, hopeful Madison would understand their current situation could have been ten times worse.

"Finn... Under every single picture of yours is a comment about you and I... But mostly about me. And I'm pretty sure they're all from fan girls... They hate me."

"They're very passionate," Finn reasoned, trying to make sense of the entitlement of the fans.

"Yeah... They're very passionate about their hate for me," Madison said. She exited Finn's Instagram, about to check her own but a shock wave of fear halted her decision.

"I need a drink," she whispered a little to loud. But luckily Finn heard loud and clear. Like the knight in shining armour he was, he grabbed for a bottle of wine and two glasses each.

"Make that two," he said, pouring the red wine into her glass first. He pushed the glass closer to her, then poured his own.

"This is a lot to take in... I know."

"It is," he admitted, "But where do I start?"

"How do you feel about the 24 special?" She asked, deciding for him.

He pondered for a second as he brought his wine glass to his lips. How did he really feel about it?

"I don't know... Good and bad, I guess... The bad being this whole recuperation being documented. I'd be lying if I said this whole thing has been easy, 'cause it hasn't," he unloaded before taking a swig of wine.

"I know," Madison agreed, "But people love a good comeback story."

"That they do... But it's the story that goes along with it."

"What story?"

"Well... I have a feeling you and I will be documented too... I honestly don't know how I feel about that just yet."

Madison chuckled. "After all this backlash over last night, I don't know how to feel about it either."

"But I'm torn... You've been a fundamental part of my life and rehab these past months. How can you not be included?" He said, holding her hand in his. He was mixed about it; the offer did have its good and bad. As Madison did feel the same as Finn, she had concerns of her own and she couldn't have been more disappointed she was that girl about to unload the mushy bullshit to him. He could see that look on her face.

"Tell me what's bothering you, love."

"It's you and I... I mean, it's about how we brave against the fans or just this relationship, in general. It just worries me, trying to figure it out outside of this house. 'Cause this house is all we know."

"I know what you mean. It's going to be hard for me, but I want this relationship with you. I've never been so sure about anything before," Finn admitted.

Madison smiled, staring down in hopes that the blush swept across her face would go away. But Finn thought it was cute. His hand cupped her cheek, the gesture enough for Madison to look into his eyes. "Why do you do this to me?" She whispered, Finn leaning in painfully slow.

"I've been asking myself the same thing since we've got here," he answered just before he kissed her.

"You know, I've got a confession."

"Hmm?"

"Since I met you back in Hunter's office, you've had me."

Madison blushed again but this time Finn wouldn't let her hide her face. "Finn..."

"You looked so good," he said, kissing her neck, "I was wondering if that's what you usually wore around the Performance Centre and why I never noticed before."

"If you want, you can think I wore a dress and high heels just for you," Madison suggested, a huge smile on her face, "And I probably did... But I was so damn nervous to even meet you."

"Shouldn't have been... If I were in my demon getup, then yeah, maybe," Finn chuckled, beginning to unbutton his shirt she wore.

"Mmmmm," Madison moaned, happily accepting his lips onto her chest, "That would have been something... Demon King."

"I can get pretty intense when I'm in full demon mode... Wonder if it would be any different than when I have you in my bed."

"Now that would be an experience," Madison whispered.

Finn stopped just above her collar bone. "We're going to be okay, cameras or not," he said, "When this is all over and we're back in Florida, nothing about us will change. Got it?"

"Got it," Madison said just as Finn continued down her neck again, getting a head start on his second workout.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hunter wasted no time in sending a production crew to Birmingham to chronicle everything Finn.

It had only been a day and a half since Finn agreed to the special and so far his opening interview and Finn's follow up for his second procedure had been filmed.

The entire process had been exhausting for Finn. The gruelling reality of having to be "on" while the cameras were around, not to mention reliving the nightmare that was August 21st, 2016.

Just like he explained on camera, his match against Seth was his first ever match on the RAW brand. He was proud of it. For years, Finn made it known that NXT was his home; as it was the thing he was most proud of. But being drafted to RAW and battling for a new title had cemented itself into the tier of career accomplishments. It was like a roller coaster of emotions for Finn; explaining how excited he was to have his parents fly all the way from Ireland to see him wrestle in a Championship match. But he was suddenly drained of all happiness once the producer asked to explain what was going through his head at the moment of impact.

 _"I knew I dislocated my arm... And all I knew was to pop it back into place and finish the match."_

The injury wasn't necessarily the easiest thing to reminisce. As many times as Finn discussed every single aspect, it never got any easier to digest.

 _"After I won, there was really no means to celebrate since I knew what was coming the next night."_

With one wrong move, the push of a lifetime could vanish within the blink of an eye. Finn now knew how very true that was. It was the ugly truth behind the business and having to sit in front of the camera to explain left him feeling slightly more depressed than ever.

August 21st... Seth Rollins vs. Finn Balor in Brooklyn, New York would forever be a sensitive topic.

"Hey," Madison whispered, leaning around the corner of the living room entry to see Finn seated in the same spot he'd been interviewed. The crew had left nearly a half hour before but Finn couldn't even find it in him to peel himself off the couch as he analyzed every aspect of his life for the last couple months.

Madison had listened in on the very last segment of the interview filmed before the day was through. The sadness in his voice as he recalled that day made her think of watching him relinquish the title the night after and how broken he sounded.

"Hey," he mumbled, leaning forward in his chair, like he'd been snapped back to reality, "What time is it?"

"10:30."

"Wow... Didn't think it was that late."

"You okay?" She asked, even though it was the stupidest question to even ask. She knew he wasn't okay.

"Yeah," Finn flat out lied and rightfully so. He didn't like to be vulnerable in front of anyone and now there was a first for everything. Madison was now in his life, ready to share everything with him and vice versa. He'd be letting down his walls for his girlfriend and not the camera this time.

"Actually... Far from okay. This is a lot harder than I expected."

"I know," Madison said quietly. She walked into the room and sat on the couch opposite of Finn, hoping to offer some kind of shoulder to lean on as he continued to dish.

"I haven't felt like this since RAW that night... The hardest night of my life."

"I know... And I know this is hard for you. But the difference between what happened at Summerslam and today is that you're one step closer to your comeback and being healthy again... It'll come and it'll be so worth it."

"Yeah... I know... I've thought about it all since the crew left. I'm trying my hardest to be optimistic about everything."

"You'll get through it all again... You're tough, remember? You wrestled with your arm hanging out of it's socket... I can't even function after banging my elbow against the wall."

That comment alone made a bit of a smirk flash onto Finn's lips. He could appreciate Madison's sense of humour as she tried to lift his spirits.

"It's not a failure, Finn... If anything, Summerslam was proof that you're stronger than anything that gets in your way."

"I guess I needed to hear that," Finn said quietly, "You know, the more I think about it, I'd be insane right about now if I was alone in this house... Going through this whole experience without you."

"I don't even want to imagine that, Finn," Madison whispered, a sad smile on her face, "Thinking about life in Florida right about now doesn't seem right after being here in Birmingham."

Finn didn't say anything. He looked as though his mind was wandering, maybe even a little disjointed. "What are you thinking about?" Madison asked, able to grab his attention.

"Just... Something I've been thinking about since they asked me about the night after Summerslam. Actually, it's something I've thought about for awhile now."

"What?"

"They asked how I was able to keep a smile on my face after everything that happened... I told them I needed to stay positive and that I would have a great support system. But to my surprise, I didn't know this bright light would shine it's way into my life... The one I met in Hunter's office."

"I met you that night..." Madison reminisced quietly.

"And you were that light," Finn nodded.

Madison lifted herself from the couch, sitting in Finn's lap. He swiped a few strands of hair from her face,

gently cupping her cheek with his hands.

His electric eyes were as captivating as ever as he stared into hers. Never had he felt the way he did about any woman. He was in love and as corny as it definitely sounded, he had been since the moment he met her. Madison Reed was everything right he needed in his life and he wasn't about to spare the truth no longer; Finn Balor was definitely, 100% in love with one, Madison Reed.

"Madison," he whispered, "I've been sitting here this entire time, reevaluating the last two months of my life... I'm almost grateful I got injured... 'Cause if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you and got to spend the time I have with you. It's all been fate and at the same time scary but exciting."

Madison couldn't even speak. Words were non-existent. Her heart was pounding, ready to burst through her chest as Finn's thumb gently stroked her cheek, retreating to outlining her bottom lip. "I don't think there's any doubt about it... I'm so in love with you," he said before his lips landed on hers, finally.

It was like magic as Madison kissed him back, validating that she was just as crazy about him if not more. She was in love with Finn Balor and ready to continue accompanying him on his road to recovery whether on or off screen.


	12. Unexpected

Sorry for the wait! I was out of town but here is chapter 12 where we are slowly diving into some new stuff that you'll see expand and build in the next couple chapters. Hope you like it and here's the playlist I've talked about in one of my previous chapters. Below is what I have so far; the songs that I think fit well for these two. More to come! I do not claim ownership for the song names, artists or anything in this chapter except for Madison! Thanks guys and let me know what you think!

_Playlist_

Lady Gaga/ The Cure

Drake/ Passionfruit

The Weeknd/ Angel

Dragonette/ Body 2 Body

/

October 31st.

Twenty nine more days behind them; the beginning of November on the horizon. Filming became second nature and Finn continued to crush his rehabilitation. Life had come together again and Madison played such an importantly role in building him back up.

Their relationship was such a strong moving force and thrill ride. Each day Finn was grateful to wake up to Madison beside him; sometimes even regretting letting her leave his arms even for the slightest moment. The littlest things she'd do made him smile; the sound of her voice warmed his insides. Love and expressing he in fact loved another human being, especially a woman, was still a foreign idea to Finn. He often wondered why he had such a hard time uttering the three meaningful words when he did in fact love Madison. The feeling was reciprocated; Madison was just as in love. But he kept reminding himself it would come in time. It was his first relationship; everything was new to him.

Finn stuck to his own reasoning and soon the day would come when he'd stare deep into her eyes and belt out _'I love you'_ with such meaning.

"We're almost home," Finn whispered, brushing Madison's hair away from her face as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. From their place in the sky, Finn could see the Florida airport. He was happy to be back home even though it was only for three days. But it would be anything but relaxing as a meeting with Hunter and WWE doctors and trainers ensued the next day, all the while camera crews were to document it all.

Finn was feeling a bit hopeful that maybe his return date could be pushed up. It was already October 31st and with two gruelling months into rehab, everything seemed to be going well.

Before learning the extent of his injury, a four to six month absence was originally given. But that was before every obstacle laid in front of Finn's path. His reservations were the root of everything that had gone bad so far. But as skeptical as reality turned out to be, Finn still leaned towards the four month mark. He could imagine himself impressing doctors enough to have him cleared in that amount of time, like he'd seen with others. So many of his friends expressed their excitement and hopes that Finn would indeed be back for the rumble; an event so thrilling since debuts and returns were something to look forward to.

So the rumble was now a goal and possibly a foreseeable one if his meeting with Hunter entailed good news.

Soon after the plane landed and passengers ushered their way out, Finn and Madison were picked up by a car sent by Hunter. The camera crew gave Finn a hand held camera to document whatever he wanted for the time being; till the next morning.

"Okay?" Madison whispered as Finn looked over every button and function of the camera. With the lens pointed to the ground he nodded, stealing a kiss before filming the outside view.

 _"Crazy, this is where Wrestlemania will be next year," Finn commented, "I'm hopin' I get to be a part of it some way or another."_

Madison grabbed for his hand, his attention totally focused on her. "You will," she mouthed, earning a little smile in return.

Finn shut off the camera shortly after just as their car pulled up to his apartment building. He could breathe a sense of relief; a full day away from the crew and in the sanctuary of his own home with Madison; just the two of them alone.

"I drive past here everyday, on my way to the PC," Madison said as Finn unlocked his front door, stepping inside.

"You stalkin' me?" He teased.

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"I think I would."

Their bags dropped to the floor as Finn swooped down and planted his lips onto Madison's. He kicked the door shut, pressing his body close to her's as they swayed around the entry. "I told you it would be the same at home without all the cameras around," he muttered.

"It's nice not having them around," Madison admitted and Finn agreed. They could finally indulge in each other without the risk of being filmed.

"There's no way I'd have them here... I was beginning to miss all of our time spent alone in that big ol' castle that I figured if you were coming home with me, it'd just be you and I."

"Glad we were on the same page," she whispered, finally kissing his lips.

"Why don't we get into the wine?" He asked, that cheeky smile breaking their kiss. He was so touchy, feely; overly excited about their newfound privacy.

"You don't need to liquor me up... I'm already in your home, willing to go to bed with you," she whispered, turning in his arms. She pressed her back against his front as he kissed down her neck. She closed her eyes for the quickest second, only to be mesmerized by the photos all along the shelves of his bookcase.

"Ireland looks so beautiful," Madison commented in awe. The greenery of the scenery in the background was absolutely majestic; nothing like she'd ever experienced in her lifetime.

"It is... The pictures don't do it justice."

"Is that your parents place?" Madison asked, pointing to a picture of Finn's parents standing in front of a beautiful cabin.

"No, actually, that's my place."

"Woah... Really?"

Finn nodded. "We all own a cabin of our own up in the mountains by the water front... It's quite somethin'."

"It looks like something," she remarked, "I had a chance to go to Ireland a year ago during the European tour... I'm kind of kicking myself for not actually going through with it."

"Really? What made you back out?"

"My incredible fear of flying for eight hours," she giggled, but her smile soon faded once she faced him.

"My mom got sick and then Sami got injured... But it was kind of a blessing in disguise since I could cut back my time at the PC and look after my mom while helping Sami with his rehab."

"You've got a big heart," Finn smiled, knowing how very true that was, "Even in someone else's time of need, you chose to be there not only for your mom but your friend as well."

Blush swept across Madison's cheeks and she went to look away but Finn cupped her cheek. "You were amazing even before I met you."

"Finn..."

"Like an angel," he continued, knowing full well such a compliment was enough to spark her cheeks ablaze.

Maybe it was time... It sure felt like it for Madison. Was she ever in love with Finn that the words _"I love you"_ itched at the tip of her tongue. They had for the longest time, way before Finn expressed he was in love. But what was holding her back? Her own reason for loving...

Finn.

"You're such a sweet talker," she whispered, defeated. She could have uttered those three words little, but powerful words first. But scaring Finn away was her ultimate fear since he claimed she was his first ever relationship.

So those three words would stay as is... Unsaid.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the Performance Centre was bittersweet. It was the place Finn spent every waking moment inside if he weren't on the road otherwise. Being away in Birmingham had been the longest he'd ever gone without the PC in his life. Now he returned with a bum shoulder, unable to do much besides converse with Hunter and top officials.

"What do you think this is about this time?" Madison asked as the two approached the front doors. She was just as anxious as Finn, wondering what Hunter had up his sleeve this time around. Not to mention, for weeks now, she'd read rumours about a particular in ring return for a PPV happening in the month of January...

"Dunno," Finn shrugged. He read the rumours too... Even his friends had bought into the idea that he would be able to make it back for the Rumble. But it all had to do with how his body was healing, Madison's observations and ultimately, the doctor's final decision.

"Madison! You're back!" Tara exclaimed once Finn and Madison made it through the entrance. His fingers were laced with hers, their status a definite. But as soon as the camera crew were spotted, Madison wiggled out of Finn's hand.

"And Finn! How are you?"

"Alive and kickin'," he joked.

"Well thank god for that," Tara laughed, turning her attention back to Madison.

"I know you two just got here," a little smile on her lips as she eyed the two of them, "But I've spread myself too thin around here... Do you mind giving me a hand?"

"The excitement never stops around here, huh?" Finn commented, his hand rubbing at the small of Madison's back, "Go ahead, love."

"Uh... Yeah, s-ure," Madison stammered once Tara's lips turned into the largest grin, her ears ringing hearing Madison's cute little nickname.

"Really? You're okay with that?" Tara had to ask.

Madison looked over at Finn who nodded his reassurance. "I have some stuff to film anyways... Go on and be superwoman with Tara."

Tara sighed in relief. She no longer had to tend to everyone on her own. "You're literally a lifesaver, Madi," Tara commented, looking back at Finn, "By the way... You and Finn?! Since when?"

Finn was left grinning in the middle of the hall, wondering how Madison would go about explaining his and her's unusual arrangement/unexpected romance with someone like Tara; who longed to know every single detail in detail.

"Ready?" The camera man asked once he approached Finn, along with the boom operator and producer. Finn nodded, navigating his way to the back where Hunter and William Regal's offices were. The camera crew filmed his entire walk to Hunter's, adding to the pressure of what awaited behind those doors.

Good news? Bad news? No news?

It left Finn feeling worried and anxious... And just about every other emotion possible.

"Hey!" Hunter greeted, shaking Finn's hand before enveloping him in a huge, bear like hug.

"Is Madison here too?"

Finn shook his head. "She's helping Tara out."

"No problem. How is everything?"

"Good, good... Kinda somethin' being back here... Last time I was here was right before Summerslam," Finn commented with a sigh.

"It's bittersweet, huh?"

Hunter was right as always. "Definitely."

"Come on in... We got some things to discuss," Hunter said, having Finn and the camera crew follow him into his office.

It was the usual business; how was he feeling? How was his mobility? But then Hunter threw in a curve...

 **"** ** _Ready for January?"_**

What was happening in January? Finn's mind ran blank, unable to process the month in question. But when he did, the realization that the Rumble was in January hit.

"Woah... Really? January?"

Hunter nodded, explaining why the Rumble was seen for. But Finn sat in the midst of the conversation, unable to actually grasp what was going on. Hunter was talking and talking but none of it made sense since Finn was zoned out. He was in shock and continued to sit in his chair in silence, looking about a million miles away. It concerned Hunter and thankfully the cameras had been shut off and the crew ordered to leave for the time being.

"Uh... You okay?" Hunter asked, worriedly.

"Am I dreamin'? Did I hear you right?" Finn asked, hesitant to believe anything.

"I don't blame ya," Hunter chuckled, opening up the packet of Finn's medical documents once again.

"The Rumble is in three months and everything is beginning to look beyond that," Hunter began to explain again, "That would be the five month mark for rehabbing your shoulder and if everything stays on track, you; Finn Balor, may be entering the Rumble at number 30," Hunter more or less repeated to a still completely shocked Finn.

It was true. Finn hadn't heard Hunter incorrectly...

After all his set backs and second surgical procedure, Finn hadn't really expected much of a speedy return whatsoever. He would have been fine with a possible return just before Wrestlemania but to hear that he could be returning at one of the most exciting and unpredictable PPV's of the year, to start off the New Year was everything.

"Wow..." He whispered, "So you really think so?"

"You really did space out, huh? I wonder what that's gonna look like in camera..."

"I'm sorry... It's just... I wasn't expecting any of this today and to hear I'm potentially returning in a couple months is mind boggling. In a good way," Finn clarified.

"Hard work pays off... And by the way you're shoulder's been looking in X-Rays the last month, the stem cell injection has done wonders... Doctor's words."

"So what's next?" Finn questioned. He wanted some sort of timeline as to when he could vie to be cleared. He needed something new to strive for; to push him even harder.

"You can get back to full workouts. We'll up physical therapy. I know Madison was asked to assist here today so she wasn't able to sit in. I know, I never get you two together these days... But, speaking of you two, how are things going?"

It was humorous; like Hunter was the mean old dad he had to impress. He sure looked the part; arms folded across his chest with a mean mug.

"Fine... I mean, we're good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Hunter smirked, ready to bust Finn about it all since the camera crew was long gone.

"You may think I'm oblivious to the kind of talk that goes on around here... But that's only because I choose to keep my mouth shut and let you guys learn from the locker room banter."

"So..." Finn mumbled, "Where are you getting at?"

"I've heard the rumours surrounding your name... The girls around here just LOVE you," Hunter said, sarcasm just dripping from his mouth.

"That's why I stocked up on the condoms... Just incase."

Finn hadn't prepared to talk about something of such caliber to his boss that he sat in silence instead. Hunter chuckled, raising his hands in defence. "I'm just trying to make sure Madison doesn't get hurt... She's like a daughter to me."

"So I need to get your blessing?" Finn inquired, threading lightly. Hunter played the 'father of daughters' role perfectly.

Hunter shrugged, thinking about it. He actually didn't mind the sound of that. "In a way, I guess you do."

"Look, Hunter, I've told Madison everything about the past... She knows how I used to be. But I'm not like that anymore. I'm in love with her and she knows that."

Hunter was actually surprised. From the way Finn had been described, at least from what Hunter had heard, Finn wasn't one for such a strong feeling.

Love... It made Hunter actually smile something genuine. If the kid was in love and it was for real, then he was all for it. "Do you **love** her?"

"I do," Finn nodded, it being the first time he'd ever associated the word 'love' to Madison. He told her he was _in love_ but hadn't expressed he loved her just yet.

"I've never loved anyone like I do her," he confessed to Hunter.

"Have you told her that?"

"No, I haven't yet," he hated to admit. He felt minuscule and kind of cowardly, the realization setting in.

"Do it soon, kid... Tell her you love her. Then never let her go," Hunter encouraged, "You have something good in Madison."

"I couldn't agree more... It's just a lot to adjust to. But I assure you, I haven't been more sure about any woman in my life than I am about her."

"I'm happy to hear that, Finn... I guess I can take some of the credit since, in a way, I set the two of you up," Hunter smiled, taking full advantage of the opportunity.

Finn nodded since it wasn't entirely a false statement. "Well I thank you for literally bringing her into my life... I truly am."

"You know the only thing I ask in return," Hunter reminded him.

"I know, Hunter," Finn nodded, obeying his order.

"So that brings me to Ireland. I know you were talking about it before the injury. With the holidays coming up shortly, will Madison be accompanying you back home?" Hunter asked. It was a touchy subject following a new relationship; meeting the parents and family a serious deal.

"Possibly... I haven't really discussed anything with her about going home for a couple weeks. I know it's what I wanted to do but now I have her in my life... A lots changed since August."

"You thinking about bringing her along?"

"I never thought about it," Finn said, pondering the idea, "I guess it's something to think about."

"Well, I can guarantee it won't be anything like the time I met Steph's extended family... Try explaining what the phras _e "Let's get ready to suck it!_ " to a curious yet extremely conservative 80 year old woman," Hunter chuckled, reminiscing.

"Guess I got it a bit easier?"

"Definitely, kid... So don't doubt bringing Madison to meet the folks again... You'll regret it if you don't."

"I know," Finn admitted. The more he thought about it, two or three weeks without Madison sounded like hell. Bringing her home was a huge step too but with his parents having already met his now girlfriend, the ice had already been broken.

"Let me know what you decide... If Ireland is in the works then I'd like to send the crew with you guys... If you're coming back for January, I want this special out just in time for the RAW after the Rumble, kid."


	13. Figments Of Your Imagination

Heading out of town once again so here is chapter 13. Lemme know what you think;) And to those reading, reviewing and following, a big THANK YOU! Your words and time mean a whole lot to me and I really do appreciate it! Hope you like this as we continue to tackle some jealousy... As always I do no own anything but my character Madison! Enjoy (L)

/

The performance centre seemed to have doubled in size, especially as Madison was in search of Finn. She had been side tracked since the staff were short, helping out with a few of the new talent while Finn caught up with Hunter. Now finding the Irishman among the old and new faces seemed damn near impossible... Along with distracts.

"Hey, hey, good looking!" Enzo acting in complete Enzo-like fashion greeted Madison. She stopped in her tracks, the familiar voice always one to put a huge smile on her face.

"Hey you... What're you doing here?"

"No better way to spend my day off."

"Keeping out of trouble?"

"Me? Nah... You know me, baby girl, trouble always finds me."

 _Baby girl..._

Finn was at the other end of the PC, across from the weight room he could see into directly. He could hear Enzo clear as day; that booming voice always a loud one. Finn didn't like Enzo's nickname for Madison either, nor did he like their exchange one bit.

But he didn't say anything even though he felt like protecting what he thought was his. He wasn't the jealous type, until now. It was a wicked sense of jealousy too, one Finn never really had the joy of experiencing. But having a girlfriend awakened new senses and now Finn was jealous of one of his good, good friends flirting hard with Madison. Did Enzo not know she belonged with Finn? Or did he really care?

As friendly as the conversation was going, Finn's blood began to boil as Enzo had his hands in his pockets; sweat pants hanging dangerously low and shirtless like he was trying to show off in front of her. The guy was basically pea cocking. But the words coming out of Enzo's mouth were the cherry on the cake.

"Haven't seen you here in awhile... What you up to later, baby?" Finn heard Enzo ask. It was funny how much Finn saw his old self in Enzo... Maybe that's why they were such good friends to begin with.

"I got a party going on for Halloween later tonight... You should swing by," Enzo proposed. His party, regardless of theme, would always Iive up to the hype. They were infamous of getting Enzo laid, not to mention Finn, back in the day.

"I can't promise you anything," Madison said, her smile striking a cord with Finn. How come she couldn't just flat out say no?

"Baby, you wanna see me beg on my knees for you to come? 'Cause I'd so do it," Enzo tried to convince her with guilt.

"You'll survive without me, Enzo... Besides, I have an early flight out of Tampa in the morning," Madison said.

 _Yeah... With me._

"Next time, Mads... You owe me."

" _Hey_ ," Finn heard Bayley's voice from behind. Finally, someone to distract him from Enzo's extremely friendly/flirtatious behaviour towards Madison. Sighing every bit of negative energy out, Finn turned around and was met by the bubbly Bayley smiling brightly.

"How's it going?" He asked. Bayley smiled, snagging ahold of Finn in one giant hug.

"I'm good. How are you holding up?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "It's alright... Shoulder's getting better."

"I meant you and Madison..."

Finn was a little taken a back. "Uh... Huh?"

"Everyone who has you two on Instagram knows you're dating her."

"Oh... Yeah..."

"I figure she's been with you in Birmingham all this time since it's just weird that you magically come back to Florida with a girlfriend who happens to be a physiotherapist here," Bayley predicted.

"You're good," Finn commented.

"So... How're you holding up?" She asked again.

Bayley knew exactly how Finn was. She was probably the only person, besides Madison, who really knew how he used to live his life. She'd seen it first hand with all her best friends; Sasha, Becky and Charlotte. Finn would reel them in, sweet talk them like there was no tomorrow till he got into their pants. But when Sasha was scorned so badly and Finn attempted his magic on Bayley, she was anything but angry. From that day forward she wanted to help Finn realize he was much, much more than just a fuck boy.

"I held her hand comin' in here... Does that tell ya anythin'?"

"So it's more than just sex?" She questioned, hoping she was right. She'd never seen Finn with someone remotely close as being referred to as a girlfriend. The way he smiled made her suspicion true. Now the gitty feeling that maybe she was right was actually brewing in Bayley's stomach. Finn had a girlfriend, she knew it... He had an actual, real girlfriend because he was in an actual real relationship.

"Yes," he validated, "It's much more than just that."

"Is that why you're looking at Enzo the way you are?"

 _So it hadn't gone unnoticed..._

"You've always been the jealous type," Bayley pointed out, "And I honestly don't know why..."

"I'm not jealous," Finn tried to convince not only Bayley but himself too, "I'm just... Cautious."

"I don't think you have anything to be worried about, Finn. I gotta ask... Does Madison know about... You?" Bayley questioned. Finn knew exactly what she was talking about.

"She found out... Through Sasha."

Bayley wasn't surprised that Sasha would spill Finn's little kept secret. Anything to ruin him, after he broke her heart. Bayley was grateful Madison didn't take it differently. Finn needed someone in his life and Madison could do.

"I guess it would have been Sasha to ruin your little secret sooner or later... At least Madison took it okay."

"Kind of..."

"I like her... I think Madison is good for you."

Finn nodded as he couldn't agree more, validated by the smile on his face. "I do too."

"Just be smart about it," Bayley's motherly instinct set in. She hoped Finn had it in him to finally settle down and let his playboy lifestyle go.

"I am... I'm not the same person I was before I left NXT... Madison's changed me," Finn explained, "I couldn't see myself going back to the way I was."

"Good. 'Cause I can't either... I mean, I've only seen pictures all over Instagram of the two of you together... But you look different than I've ever seen you look and I know it's because of her," Bayley gushed and Finn just couldn't resist another hug from his friend.

"Thanks Bay," Finn chuckled at her ridiculous nickname; in the corner of his eye watching as Enzo continued gabbing away with Madison. The jealous feeling rose yet again and Finn decided it was best to leave the PC all together before he finally voiced his true feelings.

"I think I better go," he said. Bayley nodded, wrapping her arms around him one last time.

"Take care of yourself... But more importantly, take care of Madison," Bayley whispered a friendly reminder.

"Don't worry, I will... I was already threatened with a helluva kick from Sami if I messed up," Finn smiled.

He waved goodbye and sucked in a deep breath to settle his nerves. Putting on a fake front was the only thing he could do as he walked into the weight room where Madison and Enzo's friendly yet flirtatious conversation continued; never seeming to end. Jealousy was something powerful and Finn knew it first hand. Somewhere, buried deep inside his head, was his conscious roaring how much of an idiot he was acting; how good of a girl Madison really was... But he couldn't help it, especially when it came to the one girl he had such strong feelings for.

Finn just wanted to get the hellout of the PC and head to Madison's apartment but more importantly; get his girlfriend away from classic Enzo Amore.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is this?" Finn laughed, picking up the Sami Zayn action figure in his hands from Madison's dresser. He stared at his plastic figurine of a friend, eager to hear the story behind it.

"Sami insisted that I have it," Madison began to explain, "And by that, I mean he personally came in here and placed it on my dresser. He even threatened to super glue it in its place if I ever, ever moved it."

Finn was dying of laughter. It was such a Sami thing to do that he could imagine it clearly. "Guess the next time he comes by he'll have to bring along that glue... 'Cause maybe I belong up there in his place, instead."

Madison smiled, kneeling on her bed. "As much as I like that, beware... Sami's spiteful."

"I'll take my chances," Finn said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I feel like I'm sixteen again," Madison laughed, "Except I didn't have to sneak you into my room."

Finn was grinning. "Who would have thought the well and reserved Madison Reed was so wild?"

"I like surprising you," she shrugged.

"And I like it when you surprise me," Finn said, his eyes falling on a picture framed on her nightstand. He squinted till he could make out all four faces clearly and grinned like an idiot once he realized which one was Madison... He really did feel like an idiot.

"That was last Halloween at the Performance Centre, wasn't it? I recognize Sasha as Sailor Moon."

She handed him the frame and Finn wanted to hit himself in the head with it. How did he not notice Madison sooner?

"I remember Harley Quinn now... I was kind of obsessing over her that night... Damn, I'm kind of upset I didn't meet you that night. You wouldn't have gotten rid of me if I did," he said, eyes glued on Madison dressed as the classic, yet sexy Harley Quinn.

"Hmmm... Well today is Halloween, isn't it?" Madison asked, the sexy tone of her voice raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Yes... Where are you getting at?"

"I still have that cat suit... You can pretend to meet me all over again," she said and in an instant goosebumps littered Finn's skin. It was like he was at a loss for words; his tongue twisted.

"Don't talk all at once," Madison giggled, leaping off her bed. She grabbed the picture frame from his hands and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed," she whispered in a sultry voice.

Finn obliged, keeping his eyes shut as he heard Madison opening her closet door. "I'm liking this," Finn rasped, so tempted to sneak a peek. But with all his inner strength he kept still, humouring himself by guessing how long he'd be able to keep from jumping all over Madison once he saw her.

The erotic sound of a zipper closing filled the room, sending chills up and down Finn's body. He didn't know how much more patient he could be but thankfully Madison was ready to reveal herself.

"You can open your eyes now," he said and Finn didn't waste no time.

"Jesus... Christ," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

His inner geek basically jumped out of his skin at the sight. She was sexy; the cat suit as tight as possible and beautifully accenting every curve of her body. The black and red eye mask encased her eyes and she even tied her hair in two pig tails for him.

Finn sighed, imagining himself pulling at her hair as he fucked her from behind; his imagination an exciting one.

"Tell me this isn't what you did when you were sixteen, sneakin' boys in your room. Am I just a lucky bastard?" he chuckled, bracing himself as Madison approached.

"Consider yourself the luckiest," she said, climbing on top of Finn. She straddled his last and with animalistic tendencies, Finn ravaged her body with his hands and lips. His tongue darted past hers, deepening their kiss to a whole other horizon.

The material against his hands felt like sex itself; so sleek, so tight. "Fuck me," he growled, hands grabbing her ass, "I'm an idiot... How I never noticed you at that party, I'll never know."

"And what if you did?" She challenged.

"You really wanna know?"

"Mhmm." She nodded, kissing her way down his neck.

"Tell me."

Finn struggled to find words as the friction between them intensified. He was on the brink of insanity but a deep breath settled him as he was finally able to speak.

"Well... I would have introduced myself and in my mind, I would have already undressed you and figured out ways to make you scream."

Madison shuttered as Finn's hands travelled down her body, landing between her legs.

"After a couple drinks, I'd convince you to come back to my place... Hop in a cab... Sneak a taste at your lips and imagine how wet you are," he continued, Madison gulping as she easily envisioned his descriptions.

"You'd end up in my bed," he mumbled, tongue clashing against her neck, "And I'd make you scream my name, over and over again."

Madison moaned as he nipped at her skin, sending waves and waves of electricity throughout her body as if she'd been struck by lightening. "You're good at that... Trust me," she muttered.

"And you're good at being a tease... This is about the sexiest thing I've ever seen you wear."

"I know," she whispered, gently grabbing his erection through his pants, "I can tell."

He hissed, fumbling with the zipper to the cat suit. "As much as I do love this on you... It's coming off," he decided, pulling at the zipper. He didn't care about it splitting, as ravenous as he was. Madison stood in front of him and as delicately and with a kind of grace, she slowly pulled her arms through the material, one at a time. She had Finn salivating as inch among another inch of glorious naked flesh was exposed as she pulled the materials down until she was left in only the eye mask and a black thong.

"Your turn," she purred, standing between his legs. Pulling at the buttons of his shirt were fun; watching as Finn shallowed hard as her fingers brushed against his chest, making her way, way down. She tugged at his shirt, Finn doing the rest and throwing it to the ever growing pile of discarded clothing and costume behind her.

"Keep it on," Finn ordered as Madison was about to take off her eye mask.

"Miss Quinn," he teased.

Finn had always wanted some kind of cosplay sex, so why the hell not? His wildest fantasy stood front and centre in the form of his beautiful and sexy girlfriend and it was indeed about to come true...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I bet we gave the neighbours an ear full," Finn chuckled through ragged breaths, desperate for air after what had been an exhausting two hour ordeal.

"Oh, they heard it all," Madison giggled, swiping the sweaty strands of hair stuck to her face, "I forgot everything about neighbours... We've been in Birmingham way too long."

"They probably were used to you being gone all this time... Might have just given them a heart attack with all that noise," Finn chuckled.

Air wasn't as hard to breathe in; the two relaxed in each other's arms. Finn placed a kiss on the top of Madison's head as she listened to the sound of his heart beating nice and steady. Letting her fingers dance up his arm, she hovered below his scar which caught his attention.

"So... About that," he started, "Hunter was talking at the Rumble... It could be an option if all is good by January."

Madison's mouth hung open in surprise. She wasn't expecting Finn to possibly be cleared as soon as the Rumble. "Really?"

Finn nodded, quite surprised himself. "They're very hopeful... But I dunno. With the amount of sex we've had, I'm kind of surprised it's healing the way it's supposed to."

Madison smiled, but she had her reservations. "In all seriousness... Is there a chance you may be getting your hopes up too soon?"

"Of course... But I don't know if I don't try, love. And I have you to help me."

"You do... Wow, so January? We got a lot of work to do."

"That we do. Almost three months to get me ready... But there's something I wanna ask you."

"What's that?"

"What're you doing in December?" Finn asked, sparking Madison's curiosity.

"Specifically, during the weeks leading up to and after Christmas?"

"Hmmm... Well, if I end up at home in Miami, not a whole lot... Christmas at my mom's house isn't as all its cracked up to be. She's not one for celebrating much."

"So... If a certain somebody asked if you'd like to come to Bray for the holidays... What would you say?" He asked, taking advantage of Hunter's advice.

"So you're inviting me home?" Madison challenged, smiling from ear to ear. Finn wanted her to spend Christmas with him and his entire family... In Ireland. It was sort of a big deal and the next step in their relationship.

"I am... So what do you say?"

"I think I'll have to prepare for an 8 hour plane ride."

Her response was simply music to Finn's ears. He was sparked with excitement; December even more of a big deal than it already was.

"So what does that say about us? I have to be honest, this is sorta big," Madison admitted but really wanting to know where Finn's head was at with their relationship. He'd already confessed he was in love and she knew that maybe deep down he loved her... Words aside, Madison wanted to know if Finn was truly serious with his own feelings since he was bringing her home.

"This is all new to me... But I suppose it's pretty serious if you're officially meeting my family... Well, the rest of them."

"Some people would think that, yes."

"Well, you've already met my parents... I guess we're kind of unconventional, in a way."

Madison giggled. "Everything about the way we met and got to know each other is unconventional."

Such truth. Madison and Finn's relationship was everything but the norm, since day one. "Then we're extremely prepared for the ' _How did you two meet?'_ and first date questions," Finn was certain.

"I don't think your family or friends would want to know that on our first date, chocolate covered strawberries were almost the cause of us having sex."

Finn laughed. There was no way he could explain their first date to his family or even get into the fact that they were contractually obligated to share a house together even before their relationship took off. Besides his parents and Sami, nobody really knew for sure. As much as they were unconventional, like Finn said, maybe some things were best left unsaid... In their case, most things.

"Guess I can't admit how much I wanted you since I first laid eyes on you... Even though I'm certain it'd generate a bunch of 'aww's'," Finn teased.

"I need to make a good impression... We can't go ahead and tell them that," Madison shook her head.

"My parents ask about you all the time, actually... So I think you made a dent with 'em," Finn said, but he was interrupted by not only his but Madison's cell phone beeping and vibrating. Curiously, both Madison and Finn reach for their phones on either nightstands.

"Oh Enzo..." Finn mumbled, accessing the Snap Enzo had just sent.

Madison peered over at Finn's phone, realizing he sent the same Snap to her as well. "You too?"

 _ **"First things first... We're about to tear shit up 'cause it's Halloween... We're gonna get spooky and kooky tonight! You know the place... 9pm sharp, BYOCB... BRING YOUR OWN COSTUME BRO, or you ain't comin' inside!"**_

"Was this what Enzo was talking about?" Finn needed to ask after the Snapchat ended. He hadn't thought much about Enzo and Madison talking till sex was out of the way until now, when the bugger Snapchatted them both.

Madison shrugged but her lips curled into a smile just thinking about how ridiculous Enzo had been in begging her to come to his party. "Yeah. I heard these parties of his were pretty crazy."

Finn nodded. He knew all about that... It was usually a competitive game of "Who's the filthiest of them all?" between him and Enzo and who could bone the most women... Where Sasha's hate and betrayal officially began a year ago.

"It would be nice to see everyone before going back to Birmingham, I won't lie," Madison admitted, having just a taste of her old Florida life for a few short hours spent at the performance centre.

Finn could understand where Madison was coming from. He missed his friends too. If going to Enzo's party would make Madison happy, then why would he be the jealous boyfriend and say no? He reminded himself that he had nothing to worry about... No matter how crazy Enzo got when it came to women.

"Yeah, I know... Why don't we go for a few hours?" Finn decided. Doubt aside, it did sound like a fun idea.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... There's just one thing... We gotta dress up... Enzo's a real pain in the ass if someone doesn't," Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm... Well Harley Quinn is out of the question thanks to a certain somebody," Madison said, looking at the remnants of her costume from earlier and back at Finn.

He looked as innocent as could be that it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "Well... There's gotta be somethin' open around here... We'll get you somethin'... Me too."

"What do you have in mind?" Madison asked, clutching the sheets to her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed, dangling her feet.

"Dunno," Finn breathed, looking at the small mountain of discarded clothing in front of him.

"Actually... I think I have an idea."


	14. Threatening

Thank you everyone for reading and leaving me some love! :) I really appreciate it! So here is chapter 14! The Halloween party! So lemme know what you think! Thanks again!

/

"You make for a very interesting Bane, Mr. Balor... You could put Tom Hardy to shame."

"And you make for a very sexy Cat Woman... Probably the best I've ever seen."

Madison couldn't even keep from blushing. The way Finn was looking at her made her so flushed, not to mention she'd taken such a liking to his costume. He was so handsome and intimidating... The ultimate turn on.

"Do you think we look okay?" She asked, worried they're costumes were a little too elaborate for a house party.

"I think you look okay," Finn said with a smirk on his lips, letting his hands roam down Madison's back as they walked down the driveway up to Enzo's house.

"Actually, I think you look amazing... You're giving me a whole new love for Halloween and Batman," he whispered, one hand grabbing her backside as he pushed his mask up over his mouth.

"I think we should bring these back to Birmingham... I could do a lot with Cat Woman in and around the house," she could hear Finn say.

"Oh, Finn..."

Enzo's house was just buzzing with loud, obnoxious party goers of all kinds. Wrestlers, refs and PC staff were among the mix and totally oblivious to Madison and Finn walking through the door once someone shouted.

"Finn? Is that you?"

Madison and Finn looked directly at the dressed up Bayley as Macho Man Randy Savage smiling their way.

Suddenly all eyes were on the couple once they were sought out. They received some applause for their valiant costume efforts and some gasps, realizing Finn had made somewhat of a return from his hiatus.

But the ultimate cherry on the cake was Billie and Peyton staring daggers right through Madison, that had not gone unnoticed.

"Hey guys," Bayley greeted Finn and Madison. The party seemed to have resumed, the pair no longer the centre of attention and the loud antics in full swing again.

Bayley pointed to both Madison and Finn's attire with a _thumbs up_ , giving her seal of approval. "Pretty impressive... I think this may top last year for both of you."

"What were you last year?" Madison curiously asked Finn.

He pulled his mask down and Madison could have sworn he was turning red. He would regret telling her.

"He goes by three names," Finn reluctantly said, "Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

Madison was genuinely shocked. "Oh my..."

"It was like this NWO 2.0 thing with him, Cass and Enzo," Bayley added.

Madison shook her head in disbelief. "Gosh... And I missed that?" She joked as a vivid imagine of Finn dressed like their boss popped into her head. It must have been a real sight to see.

"Yeah, it was probably the highlight of everyones night... But no photos or videos surface 'cause I think everyone was so drunk," Bayley began to laugh.

"Sadly, I guess I could only imagine."

"Finny!" Cass greeted, hanging his arm around Finn's shoulders. It looked like he was using him more as an armrest then anything else.

"Holy shit! You're here! How's it going?"

"Goin' good there Woody," Finn commented, poking at the badge on Cass' chest; a part of his costume.

"Has anyone seen my Buzz?" He asked, looking around the three.

"Enzo?" Bayley asked.

Cass looked around the room, unsure where his side kick even ran off to. Usually Enzo was the life of his own parties.

"Well, at least you're Woody and not Enzo," Finn began to laugh, "It would have been pretty awkward if you were going around asking ' _Where's my Woody_?'"

"Man... That would have been hilarious, actually," Cass realized, having missed out on a brilliant opportunity to screw with everyone.

"Where the hell were you at when we bought the costumes? That's gold!"

"Why don't you two look for Enzo and while you're at it, bring us back a beer?" Bayley offered both Cass and Finn. It was the perfect time to get Madison alone and feel her out; as Finn's best friend would do.

"Let's do it... Man, this would have been the perfect time to shout out _'Where's my Woody?'_ " Cass shrugged, "Let's find the runt."

"I'll be back, love," Finn said before he was off with Cass in search of Enzo, where ever he was.

"You guys look really good together," Bayley commented, a real, genuine smile brightening her face, "And I'm not just saying that 'cause your costumes are so cool."

Madison couldn't hide her grin. It was nice to hear something positive come out of their relationship compared to the insults spread all over social media. "Thanks Bayley... It actually feels nice to not be ridiculed for it. Since it got out, I haven't read one good thing."

"That's just how the fans are... It sucks," Bayley shrugged, catching a glimpse of Billie and Peyton glaring at Madison while they stood around Jason and Chad, pretending to be so enveloped into whatever conversation they had going on.

"You see them too?" Madison asked, looking at the two stone faced girls from the corner of her eye.

Bayley nodded, hiding behind her empty beer bottle. "Mhmm..."

"Are they letting up?"

"No... I actually think I'm making it worse by looking at them."

Madison let out a nervous laugh. She hoped the two girls would keep their mouths shut... A repeat of the situation between her and Sasha was not appealing in front of co-workers and Finn's friends.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bring any attention to it," Bayley apologized.

"It's what they want... They were bound to get it one way or another," Madison shrugged, turning her back to Billie and Peyton who gasped.

"I'm just glad they didn't decide to walk over here and open their mouths."

"I wouldn't mind giving them a good ol' elbow... Each," Bayley laughed, "Since I am dressed for the occasion and all."

Madison took a liking to that... There was so much she wanted to ask Bayley regarding Billie and Peyton. "Let me guess... They don't like me for one reason... Because of Finn?" She asked, sure she was right.

"Uh... Yeah, I think so."

Madison wasn't that surprised. It seemed like every woman Finn ever had a past encounter with hated her. What was two more?

"I guess they're just bitter," Bayley sighed.

"Did he really lie to every woman he ever slept with?" Madison whispered, her curiosity taking the best of her since she stood front and centre with Bayley who most likely knew more than she wanted. Madison really was hoping to confide in one of Finn's closest friends and dig up some dirt.

Bayley couldn't lie for the life of her. She didn't have the heart to... Madison was just too sweet. "Yes... He did."

"Did he ever do it to you?" Madison hesitated to ask.

It was a question that sort of got to Bayley. Madison could tell by the expression on her face.

"It was a long time ago... After Billie, Peyton, even Sasha," Bayley began to explain, "But him and I never got to that point... I wouldn't do it after seeing what he did to Sasha... How could I? She's my best friend. And Finn was just so damaged. He was riding this unexplainable high; like he was literally the king of the mountain with every woman gravelling at his feet."

"Was Sasha way before me?" Madison dare ask, the sound of Sasha's irate voice from their encounter weeks ago screaming inside her head.

Bayley carefully nodded, a sort of pain in her heart for both girls. It surely wasn't a pleasant thought that the girl who came before you had been so painfully scorned.

"What happened between them?" Madison continued to ask. Bayley couldn't bring herself to tell. The awkwardness was too much if she did.

"Please, Bayley..."

She sighed, looking out incase Finn popped up with Cass. "They had something going on for awhile," she explained, "It may not have been anything serious to Finn but Sasha was head over heels. She really loved him."

"Why is she so angry?"

"Well... He told her he loved her after awhile... Then she found out he was hooking up with Billie and Peyton, together I might add, every Friday at the PC... And then she found out he played her like every other girl before her."

Madison's heart literally sank. It could have been the same situation she was in... Having been told almost the exact same thing... What would it be like if they weren't living together and he was on the road, travelling from city to city? Suddenly, Madison began to doubt the legitimacy of their relationship...

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, Madi... I'm not expecting you to forget about it because it's the past but it sorta effects you if you're with someone who has a track record like Finn."

"I know," Madison quietly said. Every new detail was still such a hard pill to swallow and she worried she'd see Finn in a different light. But Bayley was encouraging and it was the comfort Madison needed.

"Wow... I don't know what to think..."

"Don't judge him for his past, Madi... As hard as it may be. I can see that he really, really likes you... Maybe even love you. He's different with you and I've picked that up in less than the 5 minutes I've seen of you two actually together... Just give him time and his true colours will show... Finn's a good person. He just needed someone like you for everyone to see it," Bayley said, hoping her boost of confidence was enough to convince Madison.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to get laid!" A drunken Enzo dressed as Buzz Lightyear exclaimed to the empty room, riffling through some bottles of expensive wine he never opened for a lousy can of beer.

Sadly, his chick count was as dry as his mouth. He couldn't seem to bag any girls which deflated his ego. There was no way he could show his face around his group of friends after being rejected. So cooped up in his garage away from the craziness going on in the pool and inside his house was the perfect idea for one, Enzo Amore.

"Please God... Just one chick for the night... That's all I ask," he mumbled, hands together like he was praying.

 _"That shouldn't be too hard for you, spaceman."_

Enzo swallowed hard, staring up at the ceiling above him with a questionable look on his face.

"God?" He called out.

"No, you jackass... It's me," Finn said between laughter as he shut the door behind him.

Enzo smiled, pointing at Finn's costume and mask hanging around his neck. "Lemme guess... Bane, right?"

"Yep."

"Nice, man," he commented, swaying to the side, "You see Woody around?"

Finn chuckled to himself. "Carmella got a hold of him... Was walking around, about to go back to the house until I heard you."

"Fuckin' godsend, bro," Enzo's voice boomed, excited that one of his best friends finally made a long awaited appearance, aside from finally finding a couple cold ones. "My man is here. Want a beer?"

"Sure," Finn nodded, looking around at the extent of Enzo's garage; a Mercedes Bens peeking his interest.

"We're you really calling out to God to help you get laid?"

Enzo shrugged, staggering over with another beer in hand to where Finn was admiring his red beauty. "Gotta get help somehow... But you're here now."

Cracking open his bottle, Finn took a swig without even responding to Enzo. As he was so used to Finn being his wing man, and vice versa, there was no way Enzo would understand Finn was legitimately taken.

"Anybody else get here when you did?" Enzo asked, curious to know if any woman were amongst the new arrivals.

Finn just shook his head. He didn't want to mention Madison, especially after the way Enzo seemed to take a liking to her at the PC earlier.

"Damn," Enzo exclaimed, losing all hope for the rest of the night. He was about to accept defeat until a certain pretty little brunette popped into his head.

"You see that Madison chick around?"

Finn hated the sound of Madison's name coming out of Enzo's mouth. It didn't sound right at all. "Uhm... Yeah, actually," Finn mumbled, unable to lie his way out of it since the two did arrive together.

Enzo looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. He was ecstatic that the pretty little brunette had arrived to his house. Maybe now he had a chance. "Where she at?" He asked, eyes wide with interest.

"Inside..."

Enzo shrugged the rest of his beer; his dose of liquid confidence. "I'm goin' in."

"What?"

"That Madison... By the way our conversation was goin' today, I think she wants me," Enzo slurred, his idea boiling Finn's blood. He had to bite his lip or else every single person inside and around Enzo's house would have gotten an ear full of profanity.

Obviously Enzo had no idea Madison was with Finn... And he obviously had no clue how angry Finn was getting.

"Wouldn't mind hittin' that, you know what I mean?" Enzo chuckled.

Finn shook his head, his obvious disdain oblivious to Enzo.

"Bet you already have."

Finn looked over at Enzo. He decided to play along with his antics to see how far Enzo was willing to go... Or how much Finn could take. "What makes you think that?"

"Come on, man... You've banged every single girl that's come through the PC... Don't tell me you haven't done jack shit with Madi, Finny boy."

Finn didn't answer. He couldn't. No words made it passed the anger building. So with no response, Enzo kept yapping away.

"Wonder how far I could get with her... She may look all innocent and shit, but behind all that smoke and mirrors is probably the freakiest chick yet... I'm talkin' shit you can only imagine, man... Damn..."

"Fuck off," Finn growled, unable to take anymore of Enzo's ridiculous assumptions.

"Woah, woah," Enzo chuckled, totally unaware he just struck a cord with Finn.

"I mean, if you wanna have a crack at 'er first by all means, go ahead. I can share, ya know. I know my manners."

That alone sent Finn's emotions over like a rollercoaster. How could someone talk about Madison that way? And why was Finn even allowing it? Finally he came to his senses and he wasn't happy.

"Madison is off limits," he warned, staring at Enzo with pure intimidation.

"Huh?" Enzo squawked. He was way too intoxicated to try and understand why Finn was so resilient with talk of Madison.

"Madison is off limits, Enzo," Finn proclaimed.

"Since when is a chick off limits?" Enzo impersonated Finn but he let it slide since he was in no steady state of mind.

"Since I said so," Finn said, his icy cool tone like a hard, sharp slap in the face.

Now Enzo was taken aback. "What the fuck is up with you?"

"Don't talk about what I consider to be mine," Finn warned.

"Yours? You claiming chicks now, huh?" Enzo asked, finding it humorous, "Really? What happened to ya, Finn? You go to Birmingham and realize how much you missed pussy?"

"That's not me anymore," Finn swore, "I'm not about that shit no more."

"You sound like you got yourself a little girlfriend, Finny boy... Huh? Do ya?" Enzo continued to pester.

"Do ya?"

"Yeah, I do... And guess who?"

Enzo wasn't that intoxicated to guess right. "Madi?"

Finn nodded slowly, watching as Enzo broke into a fit of laughter. Never had e heard of anything so amusing before... Finn Balor had a girlfriend... The fucking legendary chick magnet had a steady GIRLFRIEND.

"You? Finn Balor? Did someone spike my drink? Did you honesty break your own Cardinal rule?"

"You think I was gonna act like a piece of shit the rest of my life? Goin' through girl after girl like every single one of 'em don't fuckin' matter?" Finn almost shouted. He was heated and so tempted to lash out on Enzo.

"Yeah," Enzo admitted, making a face like he was disgusted in his friend, "For as long as I've known you, you were in it for the pussy and none of the bullshit emotions that come with a damn relationship."

"Well, I've changed Enzo... And I've got myself Madison."

Enzo laughed. "So you and her... For how long, Finn? Till you grow tired of sticking to one female?"

Finn pushed Enzo back in rage. How dare he accuse him of going back to his old ways and screw Madison over because of an old, passed lifestyle.

"Take it easy, man," Enzo growled, "I don't wanna knock those teeth of yours out your pretty mouth."

"Don't you dare assume I'm going back to the way I was... How YOU still are," Finn muttered, able to compose himself.

"You were like me once, Finn... What makes you so sure you're gonna stay faithful to her when you know nothing about that?" Enzo challenged. As much as he wanted to get underneath his friend's skin, he was curious. It was a whole new world for him as it was for Finn.

"'Cause I love the girl."

Enzo laughed uncontrollably, right in Finn's face. Finn in love? Finn associating the word _love_ with a woman? Enzo called bullshit.

"You said the same shit to Sasha and God knows who else, man... What the hell makes it any different? It's all pussy, man... Madison is just pussy."

"No, she's not," Finn spoke sternly, "And I'm different now, so don't you concern yourself with me... And keep Madison's name out of your mouth," Finn warned, feeling possessive.

But as dangerous as it was, possessing Madison made Finn feel much more confident like the man he needed to be... Asshole or not, Finn established his dominance; declaring he was a changed man and nothing like the facade her played for years like Enzo.

"I give it another month, buddy," Enzo spat as Finn began walking to the door to leave. He finally had enough of Enzo's shit. Finn knew he wasn't standard boyfriend material. He was a work in progress. But seeing the way Enzo talked so freely about fulfilling his needs and nothing else made Finn relieved that he wasn't the same old douche bag.

"Actually, a month is way too generous... You're gonna run away from her like you did Sasha... You can't handle love, man! Never have, never will!"

Finn sighed, composing himself before opening the door. He didn't want to draw any sort of attention from Madison or Bayley concerning the incident. It was their last night in Florida before returning to Birmigham... He didn't want it to be a damper.

"Goodbye Enzo," Finn muttered, leaving his friend to scratch his head in confusion; attempting to understand Finn's need and want for a legit girlfriend. It was something he couldn't wrap his head around and maybe he never would. But Finn was always Finn, according to Enzo... There was never any changing that.

 _"He'll be back... They always do."_


	15. Test Me

Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting, whatever! It's awesome and very appreciative! So here's chapter 15! Lemme know what you guys think and as always I do no own anything but my character Madison. Thanks again and enjoy :) (L)

/

 _"...He told her he loved her..."_

 _And Finn cheating on Sasha with Billie and Peyton was an astronomical concern for Madison to digest._

It was the only thing that truly haunted her since the Halloween party at Enzo's. So much to learn and take in all at once left Madison's head spinning like a top. Aside from the cheating, Finn expressing his love for another woman before hurt Madison's heart... Especially when he didn't even mean a single word.

Maybe she was taking it too personally and giving it too much thought, but Sasha and Finn's past "relationship" weighed heavy on her mind since the other night. It wasn't an easy task to forget and leave the past in the past when Madison felt like she was reliving Sasha's nightmare.

Did Finn mean that he was really in love with Madison? For real?

It was tough to think otherwise.

What would happen if Finn told Madison he loved her? Would she believe it after hearing what he did to Sasha?

As much as her conscious screamed for her to quit with the suspicions, Madison just couldn't let it go on her own.

But thank God for Bayley. At least she had someone to confide in and hopefully talk some sense into her.

 ** _B: What's wrong?_**

 _M: Last night is getting to me_

Madison tapped her fingers on her lap as she awaited her phone to buzz with a message from Bayley. She needed to vent her frustrations to somebody. It was perfect timing since Finn had fallen asleep way before take off so Madison could easily immerse herself deep in conversation with Bayley; without having to hide her phone and come off as shady...

 _M: I can't help thinking I'm just another Sasha_

It was the honest truth. That's where Madison's mind was at. If Finn slept around and threw around supposed feelings so easily, how could she be an exception?

 ** _B: Trust me... You aren't_**

But how could Bayley be so sure? She only caught a glimpse of their relationship the other night; surely she couldn't judge based on that... But maybe that's all she needed. In the end, Bayley knew Finn best...

M: Please... I need to here something... Anything

 ** _B: Well, for one, he told me he held your hand inside the PC which is a big deal! Finn (was) totally against PDA when he was "with" Sasha. And he hardly ever talked or looked at her with all of us around_**

So Finn was telling the truth... He never really showed much attention after the deed was done.

But he definitely talked and looked at Madison after they had sex... That should have been enough proof that Madison was loads different than Sasha and any other of Finn's lays.

 _M: I guess I'm having a hard time understanding why he told Sasha he loved her when he didn't... That's what's really getting to me_

 _ **B: He was trying to force fake feelings that would never be. It's the only explanation I have**_

That made sense.

But it didn't stop Madison from typing her question... She needed to know from an outsider then maybe she'd finally understand that whatever Finn and Sasha had in the past wasn't even close to what Madison had with Finn today.

 _M: Why am I any different?_

 ** _B: Finn told me himself that you've changed him. I believe him and I can see it. You have changed him for the better. And come on... His eyes were all on you last night. Don't you think that means something when two of his past hookups were standing literally five feet away?_**

There it was... The honest truth Madison needed drilled into her head by Bayley. And she had a point... If Finn was anything like he was back in the day, he would have picked up where he left off with the others... He would have done it months ago.

 _M: What am I doing? I gotta stop thinking like this... Finn's the sweetest person I've ever met. It's so hard for me to see him in a different light like everyone else has because that's not how I know him..._

 ** _B: See? Feel better now?_**

 _M: I guess so_

 ** _B: Just don't treat him any different... And let everything negative go... He doesn't need to feel like he's lost you. Then he'll really spiral_**

 _M: I know_

 _ **B: Just take a deep breath... You guys are going back to your sanctuary. No Billie, no Peyton... And definitely no Sasha... Just focus on you and Finn and nothing else**_

 _M: You're right_

 **B: Hang in there, girl. And remember... Just let go**

Let go... Madison just needed to let go of **everything**...

M: I will. Thanks for the talk, Bayley

 **B: Anytime**

It was left at that... Madison decided to leave the past in the past. Why worry herself sick over Finn and Sasha? Was it worth it? No... It wasn't worth it at all, especially if it would indeed affect her own budding relationship with Finn. He needed her as much as she needed him... The future was only of importance now and the past was the past.

So as Madison closed her eyes, she felt the crushing weight of doubt and negativity lift freely from her shoulders.

 _Let it go... Just let everything go..._

 _Be happy... Be happy with Finn._

She could finally breathe and relax for the rest of the flight and lean on Finn comfortably.

"I was waiting for that," he mumbled tiredly, peeking his eye open. His little smile made that fluttering in her stomach start up... Oh, the kind of effect he had.

"But I much rather my arms be around you."

It was like all of Madison's worries went away whenever Finn opened his mouth and spoke something sweet. Sometimes she couldn't take the simplest of compliments directed towards her without her cheeks fiery red and stomach flip flopping. Finn always made her feel like one in a million, no matter what.

"This will have to do for the next two hours, unfortunately. But I do agree with you," she said quietly, enjoying his fingers lacing with hers.

"What I would give to fly first class... Those seats are sure to fit you and I together. Then we wouldn't have this stupid arm rest between us."

She smiled, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss on her head. "One day we'll give it a try..."

"One day..."

It wasn't a bed, but getting as close as they could on a plane was good enough. The two slept the entirety of the flight; Finn the first to wake once he heard the pilot announce their arrival to Birmingham. He yawned, blinking his eyes about a million times over in order to stay awake. He was exhausted, feeling like he was ran over by a bus. Partying the night before wasn't necessarily the best idea as he regretted having a few drinks too many.

"Madi? Wake up... We're here," he whispered.

"Already?" She mumbled, seemingly unimpressed. She was expecting more time for sleep than given; the same hangover Finn experienced rendering her almost lifeless.

"That was quick... I don't even remember leaving Florida..."

"Me neither. I think that's the last time we go out drinkin' before a flight, no matter how long the flight is," he chuckled, feeling her pain.

"I think our bed awaits us."

Madison couldn't agree more, looking forward to getting back into their bed at home as soon as possible.

They left the plane and gathered their luggage, happy to get out of the busy airport till Finn realized something in the middle of the park and fly.

"That'll have to wait..."

"Why?"

"Well... We left the house pretty bare.

We don't have anything back at the house... Grocery wise."

Madison groaned, her dreams of being reunited with their bed on hold. "You're right... And we won't have any time to go tomorrow if you're rehabbing all day."

"Damn... I hate grocery shopping."

"Adulting," Madison chuckled, earning a laugh from Finn.

"The best part of life," he added sarcastically, stopping in his tracks. Madison kept going until she realized he was no longer beside her.

"What's up?" She asked, looking back at a lustful looking Finn.

He slowly approached where she stood, extending his hand so his fingers brushed against her cheek; enough to make her shudder.

"Nothin'... Well it's just, every now and then I'll just stop whatever I'm doin' and look at ya," he revealed.

"Oh," was all she could muster. Finn always had an affect on her but she never really realized how strong until now.

"I'm just... Happy," Finn explained, "You've been by my side for the past couple months, thru all the good and bad... And it's all led to this... I'm finally comin' back in three months time and it's because of you."

"It's been all you," Madison corrected. She couldn't take any credit nor did she want to.

"I beg to differ... You've played a crucial part in this recovery. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. I'd probably be stuck in the house by myself, so consumed with everything... Refusing to step foot outside and see the light of day. I wouldn't know where to start with fixing myself without you, Madi."

"Stop doing that..." Madison whispered, biting her lip to contain her smile.

"Doin' what?"

"Makin' me swoon over you in the weirdest of places... We're in the middle of the park and fly and my cheeks feel like their on fire."

"Sorry," Finn chuckled, "But I do love how red your cheeks get because of me."

Madison went to turn away but Finn wouldn't let her. Instead he cupped her cheek, running his finger below her bottom lip. "I'm serious though... This whole time, you could have left or come to the realization this weird situation wasn't for you and then leave... I'm grateful you haven't yet."

"I'd never do that, Finn," Madison whispered. He had such a hold on her. How could she just up and leave like he thought she would? Even with her wildest suspicions about the past, Madison didn't have it in her to actually follow through and leave Finn...

"No matter what happens, I'll be here for you," she promised not only Finn but herself too.

"You're the most incredible woman I've ever met, you know that?" Finn asked, so taken with the young brunette standing in front of him. It was obvious they had such a strong bond between them. Finn felt as though he was falling deeper in love with Madison whenever she spoke or even a simple look in his direction. She really was incredible for reasons Finn could go days upon days explaining.

"I could say the same about you... Except the woman part," Madison smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I know that for a fact."

"Mmm... Thankfully you do," he said, his voice so delicious and raspy sounding. He sighed, staring Madison deep.

"Damn it, Madison," he began, "You'll be the death of me if I have to wait till tonight for you."

She took it upon herself to grab the keys from his hand, pressing herself harder against him. She did like the sound of that... Although, their schedule wouldn't allow it just yet.

"Patience, Mr. Balor," Madison teased, tugging on the belt loop of his pants. She could have sworn she heard him growl; the beast inside desperately wanting and pleading to be freed.

"Grocery shopping awaits us."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finn leaned against the grocery cart rail, slowly pushing it as Madison navigated her way down the aisles. Between glancing at her scribbled grocery list, every now and then Madison caught Finn staring at her. The short hem of her dress may have been a little too short but quite the thrill for Finn as he was now suddenly very interested in grocery shopping. How was it not interesting with someone like Madison leading the way?

Finn licked his lips as Madison held her finger to her mouth, unknowingly biting her nail in the most erotic way. Finn was way too excited; feeling as though it had been forever since they were together. Exhausted or not, Finn

would do anything to ravish her body and graze at her skin whether it was in the middle of the dairy isle or not. He needed Madison and he wanted her, but temptation subsided since it wasn't necessarily polite to divulge in fantasies that were sure to disrupt the other shoppers.

Instead, Finn kept his eyes on Madison and it hadn't gone unnoticed. He was never one to be discrete when it came to admiring Madison. She smirked at the look he was giving her; crossing her arms and slowing down to his pace as they turned down the next isle.

"Like what you see?" She murmured.

"I don't know... You're up against some pretty stiff competition," Finn teased eyeing the chocolate and candies lined on the shelves they now descended.

"Oh really... Well," Madison said quietly, "If it's all over my body, does it still count as competition?"

Finn chuckled, stopping in front of all sorts of good looking stuff to top on ice cream. "Dunno... Guess we'll have to wait and see. But it'd be fun licking it off your entire body."

"That sounds pretty sweet," she laughed and Finn did too, shaking his head at her ridiculous pun.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Madison questioned, standing in front of jars of sauces. Finn raised an eyebrow at her question... Was she taking his suggestion seriously after all?

"Vanilla," he answered carefully.

"Hmm... Good choice," she said, reaching a jar of vanilla sauce and placing it inside the cart.

"I'm curious now... What exactly do you have in mind?" He asked, excitement running through his entire body. He was loving the idea of Madison sharing his unconventional, kinky thoughts.

"I'm taking you up on the offer since you seem so enthusiastic," she said with a wink of her eye. It was like music to his ears. Finn smirked at the vision popping into his head. Lapping the creamy vanilla sauce off every inch of her body sounded even better coming out of her very mouth.

"Is there anywhere I can go without thinking of fuckin' you crazy?" Finn muttered as he pulled Madison into his chest.

"Mmmm... I hope not... 'Cause it sure makes grocery shopping much more interesting, doesn't it?"

Finn could agree. He hadn't been so excited for anything shopping related in his entire life.

"It does... Especially when your body is involved."

"Finn..."

Madison's super sultry voice rang in his ears as she pressed herself against him, feeling his erection prod into her pelvis. He growled lowly as she slowly pried her body from his, her lips hovering over his lips.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Balor... We're in a public place," Madison teased, biting her lip for added effect that sent shivers up and down Finn's spine.

"That hasn't stopped me before, has it?" he grinned.

"For the sanctity of woman and children, I think having sex in a grocery store is off limits," Madison whispered as a family turned down that very aisle she stood. Slowly, Madison began to walk in front of the cart, leaving Finn hobbling uncomfortably. The look on his face was too much. He needed to get rid of his erection and Madison looked so, so good. She was such a tease, more so than ever that he could hardly stand it.

"Too bad," Finn mumbled in defeat, turning down the next aisle. He was completely oblivious as he scanned the vast variety of salad dressings that he hadn't even noticed Madison stop in her tracks till she spoke. But it wasn't to him.

"Oh, hey," Madison greeted, the bubbly sound of her voice new to Finn's ears. He snapped his head in her direction, kind of surprised at who she was talking to.

In the midst of their flirtatious and kinky grocery shop stood Bradley, another physio from the Birmingham medical centre. What perfect timing, sarcastically speaking. It was just what Finn needed... Stuck with an uncomfortable erection and forced to act in a friendly manner.

"Hey Madison," the cheeky bastard Bradley greeted back with a huge grin, unaware that Finn was standing right behind her.

"How's it going?" The beefy blonde continued.

Maybe Madison was just being polite but Finn hadn't ever seen her so cheerful or smile so big once he appeared beside her.

"Oh... Hey Finn," Bradley said with not as much enthusiasm. Finn was seething inside. He could have walked away and let Bradley chat Madison up since he was so interested in only her.

But ultimately, Finn wasn't letting that happen.

"How's it going?" He asked, leaning against the cart again, holding his breath. But he was doubtful now. He wasn't sure if he could actually go through with a full on conversation with such a person like Bradley. Finn was a jealous person and rightfully so... Bradley was everything he wasn't, in his eyes.

He swore Bradley puffed out his chest as if he needed to impress Madison. Finn could have rolled his eyes right then and there and it still would go unnoticed. Both Madison and Bradley looked as though they were lost in each other's eyes...

"You guys just get back?" He asked so smoothly, his voice like velvet. Again, his question was just directed to Madison and it was infuriating. Jealousy aside, Finn shouldn't have cared so much. But since Enzo's party, Finn's overprotectiveness reached an all new high. If he wasn't careful, anyone could swoop right under his nose and snatch Madison up... Like Bradley.

Would Finn let something like that happen?

 **Hell no.**

"Yeah. Quick trip to Florida and back," Finn answered the question directed to Madison. He was polite even though it was a tough challenge. Just looking at Bradley irked Finn.

"Good thing you and Madison are back... We've been missing you around the place," He said, looking directly at Finn this time, "She's got a spark about her that you just can't quite put your finger on, doesn't she?"

His question was directed by Finn and what a stupid one it was.

"That she does."

If Finn had a pair of eyes floating inside his head they were definitely rolling. Madison's infectious charisma wasn't indescribable. It could be described as riveting and inviting. It was just another thing to add to his ever growing list of reason's to hate on Brad.

Finn was so easily infuriated by anything Brad said or did because he was so threatened, as he was with Enzo. It didn't help one bit that Brad had such a flirtatious tone whenever he opened his mouth and his eyes would wander too. Madison didn't seem phased about it one bit; taking every bit of Brad's masked sincerity.

"You goin' to be at the Centre tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Finn answered again.

"Cool... I guess I'll see you then," Brad said, winking his damn eye directly at Madison. Finn was glaring a hole right through the man who apparently had no shame. The way Madison and Finn acted even during physio had to have been a huge clue. They were dating; it was no longer a secret. Yet, Brad took it upon himself to hit on Madison like it didn't matter when Finn was in obvious close proximity.

"Bye."

Finn cringed at the sound of Madison's voice uttering a simple goodbye. It sounded so wrong, mostly because Finn despised Madison's temporary co-worker so much. He couldn't even call the guy by his name, whether inside his head or by mouth.

"Well... That was kind of a mood killer, wasn't it?"

Finn nodded in agreement. Definitely one of the worst.

"Forget about it..."

Oh, how he wanted her to forget everything about Bradley's interruption...

"Where were we?" He asked as cool as he possibly could; trying to get back into the mood.

But it wasn't as easy for Madison as she stood in front of a display of condiments. "Dunno... Suddenly I've lost my appetite."

As disappointed as Finn was, he composed himself. He couldn't let Madison see how upset Bradley had made him.

"Mustard... You're absolute number one feared food," he chuckled, making a joke to mask the disappointment. He had taken a liking to the thrill Madison introduced him to; kinky grocery shopping.

"That is one of the things I would not let you eat off of me," she whispered in disgust, feeling sick to her stomach but happy to pass the revolting display of yellow garbage.

"Hmm... So we're on the subject of what is allowed to be eaten off your body again?" Finn inquired as there was a tiny bit of good glimmering in his eyes. Maybe Bradley hadn't ruined everything after all.

"Maybe so," Madison said with a wink, crossing her arms; her cleavage nearly popping out of her dress. Finn was going mad... Madison was damn good at teasing as they picked up where they thankfully last left off.

"Depends what's in the next aisle," Finn whispered, "If it's anything sweet, then I'm all yours."


	16. 180

Here is chapter 16. We're heading into some heavy stuff! I won't keep you waiting. Thanks again guys for the reads, follows, faves and reviews! It's awesome! Lemme know what you think with this one :) As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison!

/

"Fuck sakes... This can't be happening... It can't..."

Answering Hunter's texts sometimes had its consequences... Finn now knew that for a fact as he was told to call him back as soon as possible; bad news just looming over his head.

A lot of time had passed since discussing plans with Hunter for the Rumble and as Finn should know, plans consistently change. He had his body to thank for it as MRI's didn't look as great as Hunter and the medical team expected.

A big return at number 30 was no longer imminent.

Finn would be missing the 2017 Rumble and it was completely out of his hands.

He felt like his world was at a stand still; all his hard work had been for nothing... Absolutely nothing.

Finn had been so optimistic and so had Madison. She'd been the one by his side, pushing him over his expected potential because she knew how much January 29th meant to him.

The dream of a Rumble return was now over with; leaving Finn feeling down and out than ever before. It wasn't even the start of the new year, yet 2017 would undoubtedly begin horribly. What was next? His return date pushed back again? Something else wrong with his body? Or his relationship with Madison?

With the shitty hand Finn felt he was dealt, he was sure something else would happen to officially mark November 15th, 2016 as the worst day ever.

He was supposed to meet Madison at the medical centre where she was covering another physiotherapist's shift. They were supposed to continue with Finn's rehab schedule; move onto benching and practicing his demon walk. But what was the point now?

Finn contemplated turning the car around and heading back to the house, leaving Madison to wonder where he was. All he wanted was solitude, but decided against it. He couldn't do that to Madison of himself. She always made everything better... So he kept on the road and proceeded the next couple miles separating him from the only person who was sure to lift his spirits.

He needed to see Madison... He needed to hear her voice. If anything, she'd feed him the usual lines of comfort but there'd be more of a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she did. He needed it... He needed Madison.

Speak of the devil, or rather angel, Madison's name flashed across the radio screen; an incoming call. Finn let it ring a couple times before he clicked a button on the steering wheel, accepting her call.

"Hey love," he greeted, masking his sadness and trying to sound like the old cheery Finn.

"Hi... Gosh, I haven't heard your voice all day... I didn't know I could miss the sound of it so much..." Her sweet voice echoed in the empty car, as if she were sitting right beside him.

A smile cracked at Finn's lips; a for real, genuine smile. Madison's magic was already beginning to work on him.

"Almost here?"

"Yeah... I'm just comin' from downtown so I should be there in five," Finn lied. He wasn't anywhere near downtown. When Hunter called, he was just leaving the house to meet Madison. But he spent a good half hour relishing in the news while endless medical documents were faxed over from WWE.

"Good... I think I miss you as much as I missed your voice."

He chuckled, the view of the medical centre coming in close. "Good to know I'm missed," Finn said, his smile falling quickly as he thought of his now fizzled out return. He missed everything there was to miss about wrestling; the fans, his friends, even the pain of a good chop across the chest. But was he missed? As selfish as it sounded, he hoped that he was.

"Always," Madison said, "They asked if I could help so I'm just finishing up... I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay... Bye love."

"Bye, Balor."

Finn soon pulled up into the parking lot, taping his fingers against the steering wheel and contemplating life. It was useless going through with his rehab session, so he thought. He was the lowest he could be but the only thing he could do was think of Madison... His crutch of positivity.

He was only concentrating on one person in particular, amongst all the others happily greeting him as he passed through the building to the fourth floor.

Once he stepped through the doors, his eyes roamed around like a hawk. He didn't care to see the other physiotherapists or doctors as he searched for his green eyed beauty.

"Hey, how's it going?" Bradley, of all people, spoke. The man walked up, planting himself in Finn's personal space than expected. He didn't want to speak to anybody but Madison... With everything going wrong in his life, the last thing he wanted was to talk to someone he considered a parasite.

"Hey," Finn answered, coming off as awkward. He didn't really know if he had it in him to carry on in conversation.

"Uh, I'm good," he added, the effort so taxing.

"You?" He had to ask in return. He couldn't come off as an asshole even though it was an immediate reaction; not after the Birmingham Medical Centre had been so great to him and Madison.

"Oh, I'm good," Bradley's answered cockily, at least it sounded that way to Finn.

"Great, actually," he just so happened to add once the two spotted Madison come around the corner, following another physio and trainer. Finn was positive Bradley was staring at her figure dressed in tight black yoga pants and a fiery red tank top; **Finn's** black _Balor Club_ tied around her waist. He felt even more possessive since she was wearing **his** clothing...

"She's somethin', isn't she?" Bradley asked, his question a rhetorical one.

"She is..." Finn mumbled, like déjà vu happening all over again. Visions of his big blowup with Enzo popped up in his head, on repeat...

"You ain't got anything goin' on with her, do ya?"

Before Finn could even answer such a question, Bradley opened his mouth again. "Not like it would matter anyways... I know how guys like you are."

A definitive statement like that made Finn want to punch the guy in the throat. He was sick and tired of the assumptions; the stereotype of a male wrestler.

"How are we exactly?" Finn asked through clenched teeth. He knew he shouldn't have given into Bradley; maybe make up an accuse to find Madison. But he generally wanted to hear Bradley's stupid assumption for what it was... Stupid.

"You're all about the pussy... I've seen it with a bunch of you's that walk through here... Like Seth and Cesaro to name a few..."

Finn chuckled. He actually found it rather amusing he was being linked to the biggest players in sports entertainment. Maybe he could have out played the both of them months before getting injured. But like he told Enzo, he changed.

"Don't tell me you haven't had a go with Madi, Finn... You'd be lying if you said you hadn't," Bradley threatened, that cocky smile shining bright again. He was like that jock back in high school; full of himself and knee deep in anything with a pair of legs. It irked Finn even more thinking of the type of kids he went to high school with.

"What if I have?" Finn asked, his expression stone like and cold compared to Bradley's.

"Then you've been keepin' her warm for me."

A nudge from Bradley was intended to be something friendly, all but that for Finn. It was rather insulting, especially since he thought it was pretty obvious him and Madison established their relationship around Birmingham for all to see.

"She good?"

"Wha?" Finn was taken a back by the question, his ears burning...

"She looks good... Looks like she can get pretty freaky... Am I right?"

"Totally," Finn responded, rolling his eyes without any discretion. Bradley didn't seen to pick up on his level of sarcasm though.

"If you don't mind, Finn... I'd like to try her out."

Try her out? She wasn't some fancy sports car to take around for a test drive...

"Try her out?" Finn repeated, biting his tongue before he blurted out obscenities.

"Huh..."

"I'm thinkin' about asking her out," Bradley revealed, making Finn sick to his stomach. Some asshole was going to ask HIS girlfriend out on a date... And it wasn't even intended as a real date.

"Wine and dine, you know... That whole thing."

 _Yeah, Finn knew it quite well..._

He should have spoke up; said his piece and made it clear that Madison was off limits. But a part of him wanted to test Madison just a little. At the moment he needed the reassurance more than anything. If that meant having a creep like Bradley hit on Madison, then so be it. Finn needed to see it for his own eyes; Madison's devotion to him.

"See what you can do," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Pretending to be so uninterested and dejected from the idea was the hardest thing for Finn. But it seemed to boost Bradley's ego by the smirk growing on his face.

"Great," he spoke cockily, "Always great to get some insight before I dive in."

"Well... Good luck," Finn said, his tone more of a threatening one even though Bradley didn't know the difference either way.

"I don't need luck," Bradley murmured once Madison approached. Finn held his breath, mentally preparing for Bradley to open his mouth and ask his daring proposal for Madison right in front of him. Thankfully, that didn't happen. He figured once Bradley smiled at Madison and walked away, that he wanted to do it with just the two of them around.

"Ready?" Madison asked but Finn wasn't just yet. He pulled the confused looking brunette in his arms; savouring their embrace, especially after such a conversation with Bradley...

"What's this for?" Madison asked, her lighthearted giggle everything he needed.

"Missed you... That's all," Finn answered. He couldn't explode with all his problems just yet... He couldn't admit that Madison's touch or the simplicity of just her smile was enough to move mountains. Not before his rehab session... Not in front of so many people.

"I missed you too," she whispered, her hand running down the middle of his back, "I said earlier that I might have missed your voice more than I missed you, but I think I've changed my mind."

Finn closed his eyes, savouring her words. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

"Ready to ware me out?" He asked, trying to be enthusiastic about his rehab session that didn't have much meaning to him now.

"Only if you are."

He was... He needed to be even though

"Guess I am... Why don't you put me to work, love... I'm all yours now."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finn was supposed to stay positive; an attitude he managed to stick by at the rehab centre for the last couple hours. But a lot could change in a blink of an eye, as Madison was about to find out...

It was quiet back at the house and far too eerie for Madison to stand. It was going on seven o'clock as she continued poking her fork into her cold Pad Thai for one, sitting opposite absolute nothing but an empty chair. She forgot how lonely it was being in the gigantic kitchen with just herself...

Racking her mind, she wondered what was up with Finn... Because something was seriously, seriously wrong.

Once the two returned home from rehabbing, Finn dragged himself up the stairs without a word and slammed his door shut. Not a word r peep heard after that while three hours passed.

It was like a switch had been turned off; Finn's attitude changing drastically once they left rehab. He wasn't his usual, sweet self; the one she was always so used to. He was so distant and looked so angry...

Either he was just exhausted and was hoping Madison would follow him to the bed; in the end falling asleep which could have explained his absence. It was a logically reason as to why he hadn't asked for her to join him a couple hours earlier.

Or Finn was just too damn good at hiding whatever was bothering him at rehab, toppling over as soon as they stepped foot inside the house. Maybe that's why he'd been in his room for hours... Because he needed time to reflect?

But the longer Madison sat in silence, the more she wished she'd drag herself up those very stairs to figure it out. It was her duty as a girlfriend and as time passed, regret riddled her to the core. He could probably really use her company; bad mood or not. Yet, Madison sat at the table like she was about to finish her cold, hours old dinner.

It was quite a scare as the table top began to shake as her cell vibrated continuously; a series of texts blowing up her phone one by one in quick unison. Her heart stopped for a moment when she read who was texting her... Hunter.

 _ **Where's Finn?**_ Hunter had texted.

 _ **Is he okay?**_ Another followed.

 ** _I can't get through to him. He's not answering his phone..._** The more recent text startled Madison enough to hurry her out of her chair, up the stairs and standing in front of Finn's bedroom with her phone in hand.

 **I'll text you back... I promise everything is okay** she texted back even though she was lying. She didn't know what was happening behind his bedroom door. But having Hunter freaking out and blowing up her phone with texts wasn't ideal at the moment. It was best to leave Hunter in the dark for the time being.

Sucking in a deep breathe, Madison hesitated before knocking on his door. She didn't hear any kind of a response so she knocked again.

Nothing.

Maybe Finn was sleeping... Maybe her and Hunter were simply overreacting... In a perfect world, it would seem like something so simple. But what if they weren't and something was really, really bothering Finn. It was so obvious there was that there was no need to pretend or overlook the matter anymore. He wrestled through a dislocated arm, like everything was perfectly fine...

Finn Balor was very, very good at hiding things.

"Finn?" She called out, pressing her ear against the door.

Madison was sure she heard some ruffling behind the door, at least she hoped. She didn't know what was going on; why Finn barricaded himself in his room. It couldn't have been any good if Finn avoided Hunter too.

"Babe?" She called out, shaking her head at the fact that she used the silly little nickname for him.

But it seemed to work since Finn unlocked the door, slowly pulling it open. He looked a mess; his eyes so red from being tired and drained.

"Yeah?" His raspy voice asked, staring down at the floor.

"You okay?" Madison asked, studying his face. He was like a shell of a man she wasn't familiar with.

"No," Finn answered with true honesty, walking back to his bed.

Finn was far from okay... He was worlds away.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked, slipping through his door to see a bunch of scattered papers all over the floor in front of him; the just of his problems lying between the two of them.

"This," Finn answered bitterly. Pointing down at the papers at his feet made his stomach turn. Medical jargon filled every page and Finn wasn't sure he understood past the initial shock. He couldn't bring himself to explain other than reiterate what Hunter had said before.

 _ **You need more time to heal, kid... And you will not be cleared for January**_ _._

Madison knelt down, picking up a particular piece of paper with the words _cartilage_ _defect_ jumping from the page.

"It didn't work? Your procedure?" She asked quietly, continuing to read through the extensive paragraph of words making her head hurt. Madison must have read the same sentence over again before she actually understood... She was right. The emergency procedure didn't work... Finn was back at square one; ten steps backwards when he was supposed to be twenty steps ahead.

"What..." She whispered, eyeing the date and time on the bottom of the page from the fax. Finn had known the devastating news since before their rehab session...How could he keep something of such importance from her?

"I thought everything was okay..."

"Nothing's been okay since Summerslam," Finn said bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Finn sighed in frustration, clawing at his knees. "'Cause I still can't believe it myself..."

"Finn... This is... ," Madison was at a loss. She couldn't even finish her sentence as she was left speechless. She really did think everything was fine... There was no indication that Finn felt the way he did, or anything new about his shoulder. Madison had been in the dark for it all.

"I'm great at hiding things, aren't I?"

From what she could gather, Finn's more recent procedure hadn't worked as quickly as they hoped for. His plans for a big return had bursted into flames and it was now in the hands of his doctor, if another procedure was around the corner or not... How much more shelf life awaited. With the Royal Rumble no longer a possibility, which stage would see his return?

"This is fuckin' bullshit," Finn shouted, startling Madison. She'd never heard Finn so pissed off before. He looked as though his head was about to explode with how angry he was. She wanted to calm and soothe him but her instinct was the opposite. Letting him get rid of all the anger and frustrations was a much better route to take.

"All of this... It's a fuckin' joke! I've wasted the last three months of my life for fuckin' nothing!" He seethed, shaking his head as it was tough to wrap his head head around. Suddenly, Birmingham felt like a total waste of time.

That statement alone stung Madison but all she could do was brush it off like it had no affect. She rose to her feet slowly, hands at her side even though she rather they were wrapped around Finn. She could not imagine the defeat weighing heavy on him; her heart breaking just by the looks of him.

"I'm broken," he continued, completely distraught, "And there's no fixing me."

"Yes, there is," Madison's frail little voice answered before his loud, booming voice told her otherwise.

"No, there's not!" He shouted.

"Finn..."

"Don't, Madison," he more or less warned, shaking his head, "Nothing you say will ever make any of this feel any better."

Madison was left standing in front of Finn without any words. Everything about his tone rocked every bone in her body. She wasn't used to any of it as it was quite a surprise.

"Finn..."

"I don't wanna hear it..."

"But-"

"I said I didn't want to hear it," Finn repeated this time through clenched teeth.

"I'm trying to help, Finn," Madison said, taking a stand for herself, "I may not be able to fix what's going on with you physically, but I'm here for you mentally..."

"I don't need anything for my head," Finn said, as stubborn as could be, "That's the least of my fuckin' worries."

"It shouldn't be..."

"But it is! This whole time, it's been about fixing my shoulder... Nothing about what the fuck is goin' on inside my head!" He shouted much louder.

"Calm down," Madison said, taking a step back but Finn closed in.

"Listen to me," he muttered, "Birmingham has been nothing but tryin' to fix what's been goin' on with me physically... Nothing else, not even you and me, Madison."

What a blow and it hit hard like it was intended to.

"Just go... I want to be alone," he said, turning his back to her.

Madison was lost for words again. She still didn't know what to say as minutes passed on by. She knew Finn was angry and rightfully so. She couldn't take anything he was saying too seriously because if she did, she'd be just as miserable as he. But how could she not? It hurt; she couldn't lie that it hurt like hell... But what was she supposed to say?

She didn't have a clue... Maybe accepting Finn's emotionally targeted rant and allowing herself to wallow in misery as Finn was doing was the easy way out instead of adding fuel to the fire...

So Madison left it at that, leaving Finn's room as he wanted. Even if she stayed, it would have been a horrible idea. Finn was off the deep end; whatever else she said or did was sure to make the situation ten times worse.

It was probably for the best. With everything going on, Finn needed his space to process and cool down.

But Madison needed the distance more...

She heard Finn slam his bedroom door shut, shaking her bones. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes; that fiery feeling in her throat because she didn't want to cry.

Time seemed to have stood still as Madison descended down the hall to her room while nothing but negativity plagued her mind. Finn's attitude went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds... That's all it took. He was a completely different person when he was upset; so irrational and irate with no discretion. How could he be so cold when she was so used to him being the brightest person in a room?

She missed the way he sounded as he called her his _love_ insteadof angered banter. But Madison should have known better dealing with an athlete sidelined due to injury; the physical and mental anguish unbearable. The same happened with Sami... Of course it would have happened with Finn.

Closing her bedroom door, Madison dragged her feet to her bed and planted herself down. What would the next couple hours or even the morning after entail if matters weren't settled by the time the sun went down? Sleeping alone... Waking alone... Madison's stomach turned just from thinking about it.

But little did Madison know that what happened minutes ago was only the beginning. The beginning of the end... Nothing could ever prepare her for the upcoming week ahead and the spiral Finn continued on...

Nothing...


	17. The Incident

Thanks guys for the reads, faves, follows and reviews! It's awesome! Now on to chapter 17 where some crazy stuff is about to go down! Hope you like! As always I do not own anything but my character Madison! Happy reads everybody!

/

 _A week of reflection set Madison back; a lot weighing heavy on her mind and heart. Finn was miserable and so was she. His latest medical set back affection them both and on top of allegations coming to light, Madison questioned if walking away was the best for the both of them..._

"Hey... How's it going?"

How was it going? Hmmm...

Madison pondered a bit inside her head; going over the last little while. It wasn't going very great at all. In fact, the last week had been a complete 180 from what she'd been used to, living with Finn. Madison almost felt like she'd been spoiled with affection; now treated as though she never existed. If Finn's intentions were to push her away, so far he was succeeding. She questioned how much more she could take and wondered what her breaking point was.

"It's going... Okay," Madison she finally answered Bradley who studied the sudden sad expression invading her like the onset of an unexpected storm littering the sky.

"Just okay?" He asked, his eyes lighting up. His opportunity was standing front and centre. If she was upset as she was, certainly he could cheer her up and show her a good time. That was his drive... Bag her under the impression that he actually cared about her feelings.

"Yeah," Madison shrugged, "What about you?"

"I'm great," Bradley answered smoothly. With his fingers running through his golden locks, Bradley decided it was the perfect time to switch on his sentimental charm. "So what's got you down sweetheart?"

No matter how hard he tried, Madison wasn't about to confide in Bradley. She hardly knew him. Besides, admitting that her relationship was in trouble wasn't happening.

"Uhmm, nothing... Just kind of home sick," she said, which was the truth if Bradley could read between the lines. Madison missed what home in Birmingham was like before Finn spiralled.

"I know the cure for that," Bradley smirked, crossing his arms. He was cocky; so full of himself and sure Madison would accept his proposal for a "date."

"You and me... How about we go out tonight?" He asked, expecting a quick ' _yes'_ for an answer.

"Uh..."

Madison was taken completely off guard. She didn't expect their conversation to go in the direction it did. She thought it was pretty obvious her and Finn were in a relationship... She thought the entire medical centre knew of their status.

"So what do you say?" Bradley pressed.

"Uhm, that's nice and all... But I'm with Finn."

With the awkwardness between her and Bradley building, Madison wanted to run out of the staff room and be done with the conversation. But she wasn't so lucky...

"You and Finn?" Bradley asked in shock. A part of him felt like it was a joke.

But Madison nodded, confirming it was indeed true. "Yes... We're dating."

Bradley was dumbfounded and for his own reasons he didn't think Finn deserved a catch like Madison. It was a blow to his ego and it left a bad taste in his mouth. He wasn't going to walk away with his tail between his legs in defeat. He couldn't accept that as he thought so highly of himself. Instead, Bradley felt like toying with Madison's emotional state in hopes of changing her mind.

"By the looks of it... Doesn't look like he's treating you alright," he said, like he was stating an obvious fact.

Madison was insulted. He knew nothing about her and Finn... Regardless if she was upset, which she was, Bradley had no right to insinuate anything. "How would you know?" Madison angrily asked.

Bradley chuckled. He wasn't phased one bit. "Relax, sweetheart," his little nickname rubbing Madison the wrong way, "I'm just callin' it how it is. If Balor was treatin' you fine, you wouldn't look so down and out right now."

"With all due respect," Madison said, standing up from her chair, "You don't know a thing about mine and Finn's relationship."

Bradley matched Madison; standing to his feet too. He looked back at the door way, incase anyone came around the corner and down the hall. But staring at the clock, he was all smiles. Everyone in the building had finished up with their lunch breaks. Nobody was coming into the staff room; allowing Bradley to hatch his plan.

"Actually, the idea of you and Finn doesn't really concern me... I'm only interested in you alone."

He approached Madison and her instinct was to walk away and hopefully never see the creep again. But Bradley grabbed ahold of her wrist like a vice. He wasn't letting her go that easily...

"What's the matter, doll? Can't you see there's a perfectly good man standing right in front of ya?"

"Bradley," Madison pleaded calmly, the best she could,"Let me go, please."

"Madi, Madi, Madi," he smirked, tightening his grip, "I can show you things Balor can't even imagine... I can make you feel things you could only dream of."

"Bradley-"

"But for starters... I can make you scream at the top of your lungs for me."

"Stop it, Bradley-"

But it was no use against Bradley. He wasn't thinking clearly; only blinded by desire and his over inflated ego.

"Can that Balor do that? Huh? Nah... Don't think he can get a peep outta ya, doll," Bradley was convinced, pulling Madison's wrist. No matter what, he wasn't letting go. The idea of seducing Madison was all he cared about.

Snatching her other wrist in his hand, Bradley reeled her in with a hard yank. His lips were close to her's, chuckling as Madison tried with all her might to pull away.

"Come on Madi... Don't fight it, baby."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'?" Finn's voice boomed; echoing the entire staff room. It didn't seem to startle Bradley but for Madison it did.

"Balor," Bradley muttered, letting go of one of Madison's wrists to play with her hair, "Just showin' Madison here a thing or two."

"Get away from her," Finn warned.

"Or what?" Bradley enticed.

Finn pushed him away from Madison, standing front and centre between them. "Get the fuck away from 'er," Finn muttered, his accent running thick as he was angered. He was seeing nothing but red. It surprised Finn how much self control he had to not punch Bradley square in the face...

"Stay away from MY girl," Finn continued to threaten, pushing Bradley back. He was surprised, to say the least. Bradley wasn't expecting such a ballsy move from Finn. Here was this 5 foot something kid standing toe to toe with God's gift to women, in Bradley's eyes... His "chance" meeting with Madison suddenly wasn't as interesting as it once was. It wasn't worth possibly losing his job over if Madison claimed harassment if he persisted...

"You ain't worth it."

"Get outta here," Finn nearly growled.

"You're lucky you're injured, kid," Bradley spat but Finn wouldn't budge. Flinching would allow the punk to win their deathly stare down.

"Have fun with this guy," Bradley said to Madison, exchanging one last final glare with Finn before he left the room. Madison could finally exhale a sigh of relief but not for long as Finn slammed the door shut, facing her with his fists clenched.

"And YOU... What the fuck was that? You and that asshole? Are you fucking him behind my back?" Finn unloaded like he caught Madison in the act. She didn't understand the context of Finn's accusations especially after what he'd just witnessed. Bradley came on to her... It was clear as day and it wasn't the other way around. But that's not how Finn perceived it. With everything going wrong in his life and his incredibly low self esteem when it came to Madison, Finn had been won over by his own suspicions; painting Madison as a cheater.

"He came on to me!" Madison defended, unable to keep her voice down. She was madder than hell and she didn't care that their personal issues exploded at work; for whoever to hear.

"I saw what I saw," Finn muttered, convinced Madison was in the wrong, "The fucker tried to kiss you! You could have slapped him away but you didn't Madison!"

"What is that supposed to mean? That I wanted it?"

"You tell me... But it did, if you're askin'."

"I've been by your side through it all and you're going to accuse me of screwing around with Bradley?" Madison asked in disbelief. She was hurt the notion even crossed his mind.

Finn glared; the look in his eyes a rather dark abyss. His insecurities had taken over completely. Finn might as well have been a different person. "Do I have to explain my suspicions again?" He spat, backing Madison into a corner. He placed his hands against the wall, on either side of the brunette. With no space between them, Madison chose to stand her ground. She was just as angry as him but for different reasons. Madison wasn't going to take any of Finn's bullshit lying down.

"This coming from a serial cheater? Really Finn?"

His stare was so powerful; Madison couldn't stand it. She went to look away but Finn wouldn't allow her. He grabbed her chin, his electric eyes boring deep into her emeralds.

"At this moment in time, I'm not the one who has two fuckin' losers after me, am I?"

His tone was threatening and it was meant to insult. The worst part was that Finn meant it. He was livid since Enzo's party and enraged more than ever after learning and seeing Bradley's intent with Madison. He felt nothing but jealousy; as his life continued to disappoint, these other men had so much going for them. First Enzo then Bradley... It was only a matter of time till Madison got sick of Finn, at least that was the just of the battle going on inside his head.

"What? Who else beside's Bradley?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of Bradley after how much of an asshole he turned out to be.

"Enzo," Finn spat, "That fuckin' clown wanted to fuck you just as much as the other. And you let them both chat you up. I'm beginning to wonder what would have happened between you guys if I wasn't around."

Madison's hand quickly connected with Finn's cheek. The piercing sound echoed throughout the room and left Finn seething and Madison standing her ground.

"How dare you... After everything..."

"How can I accuse you?" Finn chuckled, unshaded by the stinging of his cheek, "I've been the way I've been my whole life... I can spot a cheater from a mile away."

"Cheater?" Madison questioned, her head spinning. How could Finn accuse her of that? She knew he was insecure but to a certain point was unbelievable.

"Guaranteed, Madison," Finn was certain.

"Do not assume that of me," she warned, "Just because Bradley asked me out and came onto me doesn't mean shit, Finn."

"He wants to fuck you!"

"Is that what you expect every man to do if they so happen to talk to me?"

"When I know exactly how they're goin' to do it, yeah... Maybe I do, Madison."

"Nice to know you expect that of me... I'm not like how you were... I'm nothing close to that."

"Then why do you got that glimmer in your eye whenever these assholes chat you up, huh? Bradley in particular?"

"I do not," Madison defended.

"Wish it wasn't true," Finn said, his voice like a whip but his accusation a hell of a lot more painful.

"Wish I didn't see it right now," Finn snarled, backing her against the wall. He held her shoulders, just about pinning her in place. There was no where for Madison to turn, but why would she? She felt like Finn was degrading her and everything she stood for. If anything, she wanted to stand her ground unlike the night before.

"You'd spread your legs for him in a heartbeat... I know it, Madison."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, finding her inner strength to stand toe to toe with Finn and his accusations, "What do you see?"

Finn didn't answer but his look spoke volumes. Madison pressed herself against Finn. He's demeanour hadn't soften, nor the look in his eyes as she reached for his arm; roughly dragging his right hand down the front of her body.

"Better yet, what do you feel?" She hissed, his hand moving underneath her skirt. Finn was at Madison's full control. It was such a bold card to play but she needed something to even the odds and win him over.

"That's all of me... And it's always been all for you..."

Finn hovered over Madison; his left hand propped against the wall. He pressed himself to her body, forehead against hers. It seemed like Finn had a breakthrough at first. Madison thought maybe his accusations were over with, having seen the error of his ways. Maybe they'd forget about the stupid Bradley situation... Laugh it off even.

"He will never have the pleasure of touching you. And you will never talk to him again," Finn threatened Madison, this time opening his eyes to meet her's. He wasn't going to forget, ever.

"Even if he did," Finn muttered, encircling between Madison's thighs, "He could never touch you like I do."

A breath stricken moan escaped her lips even though her conscious screamed to get a grip.

"Bradley is nothing... Enzo is just the same," he reminded her sternly, continuing to work his magic.

Madison should have slapped him away... She should have done something other than enjoying the sensation Finn made her feel. But it was crazy; the type of effect Finn had on her. She was like a pawn in the palm of his hand as he continued to play.

"This... Is because of me," Finn whispered, "You're wet because of me."

Madison wiggled and moaned under Finn's control. She watched as he retracted his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth for a moments time, placing his index finger in his mouth. "You're dripping wet because of me, darlin'," he rasped, placing his hand underneath her dress again.

No matter how sexy a brooding, dark Finn seemed at the moment, Madison's cloudy mind would clear come a few hours. She'd come to her senses soon enough.

Aside from his rollercoaster ride of recovery, Finn had deep rooted issues that had now been unearthed. In his eyes, every man wanted her... And because he thought the way he did, Finn became jealous to an extent. He was angry... He said things Madison knew deep down inside his heart that he didn't mean.

As damaged as Finn turned out to be, Madison became affected too...

And as selfish as it was having the thought of throwing in the towel and be done with it cross her mind, well... Madison might have been as selfish as they come...


	18. A Decision

Thanks everyone for the reads, reviews, follows and faves! Surely I've scared a bunch of you with the last chapter but it is what it is. So here's chapter 18 and I'm continuing with the playlist of songs I feel are fitting for the last couple chapters, this one included. So lemme know what you think :) As always, I do not own a thing but my character Madison. Thanks again everyone! Much love!

_Playlist_

Lady Gaga/ The Cure

Drake/ Passionfruit

The Weeknd/ Angel

Dragonette/ Body 2 Body

Labrinth/ Jealous

Lady Gaga/ Million Reasons

Passenger/ Let Her Go

/

Madison watched as the water from her bath descended down the drain, slowly, hypnotizing in a way. It felt like watching sand squeeze grain by grain through an hourglass and as the last bit of water went down the drain, Madison knew her time was up.

A long, long hot bath did not do its magic like she intended. Usually Madison could settle down, think clearly in the ambiance of utter relaxation and push past her problems, but not this time.

The incident with Finn was far too complex to just turn the other cheek.

Madison came to the decision that she was indeed leaving the house... Having gone back on the choice once before. It wasn't till a text from her mother kick started the notion again. Suddenly, Madison didn't feel so guilty although that was sure to change.

 **Any idea if you're coming home for the holidays?**

That was the text that had gone unanswered till now.

 ** _Yeah_** **,** Madisonfinally texted back after the three days the message had sat in her inbox, ** _I'm leaving tonight_**

She was so mentally exhausted from her issues with Finn. Maybe spilling the news of her last minute arrival wasn't such a good idea. But what was she kidding? Her mom wasn't one for holiday festivities and celebration anyways. As long as Madison was far away from the house... She'd take her mom's disdain for the holiday season over the misery of living in Birmingham...

Madison had everything planned out; a ride to the airport and a ticket bought and paid for. Madison would officially be heading to the airport at 9:00pm sharp, in air by 9:59pm and on her mother's door step by half past midnight. With such spontaneity, nabbing a decently priced was such luck.

The only thing Madison hadn't gotten around to was telling Finn she was leaving in less than a half hour; heading for Miami instead of their supposed trip to Ireland for the holidays.

 **Tonight? That soon?** Her mom texted back and she could just imagine the sound of her voice.

 ** _I've been so busy, I forgot to text you back about my plans... But I've got a cheap flight for tonight at 9:59pm_**

The second last on Madison's metaphorical to do list; informing her mom of last minute plans complete.

It was bittersweet getting dressed and packing up the last of her belongings. Having to say goodbye to such a beautiful place she called home for the last little while was a lot harder than she ever imagined. The last three months of her life were an experience to say the least; a lifestyle so unheard of and rollercoaster ride equally as thrilling.

Zipping her luggage, Madison pondered along the line separating right and wrong. She swore she'd be by Finn's side during the entire recovery process... She even promised his parents, for God sakes... The nicest people in the world. How could she not feel as guilty as she did? She was letting them down and abandoning Finn.

But on the other hand, Madison was miserable. There was just no fixing Finn if her own emotional state was just as flawed as his...

A sad smile forced its way onto her lips as her mother texted back. She could imagine the shock subsiding; nothing but excitement behind the message.

 **What a surprise! I can't wait to see you, honey**

Madison sighed. She could say the same, even though it was great to finally see her mother again. But under such circumstances? It wasn't something to be overly excited about.

 ** _I'm excited too_** , Madison mustered up some forced enthusiasm as she typed a message back to her mother, _ **I'll text you when I get to the airport. Love you, mom**_

 _ **Love you too. Safe travels, Madi**_

Once Madison slipped her phone into her purse, reality set in for real this time. She was bound to leave in fifteen minutes; her plane taking off in an hour's time. She figured leaving so spontaneously would leave no time to rethink her actions; the perfect excuse but it was the opposite of that.

The guilt began to eat away at Madison just as she predicted. Now it was a constant echo inside her head... Finn had no idea Madison was heading for the Birmingham airport. Leaving the matter as a last minute priority was a horrible idea, as Madison now realized. It would be tough having to confront Finn now, with her bags in hand and everything. Madison almost didn't want to go through with it now.

But she owed it to him. Tip toeing her way out of the house without a word was disrespectful, no matter how angry she was with Finn. But knocking on his bedroom door with her bags in one hand, explaining her reasoning was also utterly terrifying. There was no bright side...

"God..." She whispered, stuck in the middle of a crossroad without any direction, until...

 _Knock... Knock... Knock_

In a way it was a godsend; the knocking at her bedroom door. It was terrifying for Madison but a step she couldn't possibly skip. With Finn standing behind that very door, there was only one thing left to do; explaining why her bags were stacked in the middle of her room. Why she was all dressed and ready to go; 808 miles between them.

The anticipation was killing her.

Madison's stomach twisted in knots as she dragged her feet to the door, hesitating to turn the handle. Finn knocked again; matching the loud tempo Madison's heart was beating. Biting her lip and sucking in a deep breath, Madison prepared herself.

She slowly opened the door, peeking her head through. Finn stared back at her; a dark, sickly looking shell of himself standing in front of her. He still looked so drained, so exhausted and tired of life beating him down. It shattered her heart to see such an incredible man so broken down in the last little while... His entire world had been flipped upside down again in the matter of a week and now Madison was adding to it. The guilt was nothing but unbearable now...

"I think we need to talk," he mumbled, finding great interest in the floor below. It felt like ages since the last time Madison got to stare into those beautiful blue ocean eyes that she almost forgot what they looked like.

She could feel her heart about to jump out of her chest as she mumbled a "Yeah... We do" in response.

She closed her eyes and pushed open the door and stepped aside, allowing Finn to see her luggage in the middle of the room.

"You're leaving..." Finn breathed, his voice almost a raspy whisper. His own heart stopped but he shouldn't have been so surprised. He managed to drive her away, literally almost out the door by the looks of it.

"I am..." Madison nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

As shocked and saddened as Finn was, the spark of anger ignited inside again and he nearly spat a "Why?"

Madison struggled to speak. She couldn't for the life of her find the proper words to explain. Behind the anger, she knew Finn was devastated just by the sound of his voice.

He wasn't going to lie down and take the silence between them. As hurt as he was, he was pissed Madison hadn't yet given him an explanation. "Why?" He repeated, taking a few steps forward.

"Tell me, Madison," he urged.

Madison sighed.

"I can't do this with you anymore, Finn," it broke her heart to say. But it needed to be known. No more rollercoaster of emotions and accusations for either of them. It wasn't healthy behaviours. They needed their space and Madison was taking the first steps in severing the broken cord between them.

"I know," Finn's answer surprised Madison. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't expecting a bit of fight out of him... But he was obviously feeling the same way as her, if he came to her room first to talk.

He leaned against the doorway, his eyes narrowing in to the floor instead of looking at Madison. "I want to know why?" he asked, "What is your real reason behind leaving?"

"I'm not happy..."

But Finn needed a lot more than just that. "Why?"

"It's everything, Finn..."

He didn't like Madison's way of avoiding detail. "You're not explaining yourself."

"You should know why I'm leaving."

"I want to hear it from you," he said, "What happened a few days ago?"

Madison grew frustrated with the idea of revisiting that awful encounter with Bradley. He made her skin crawl.

Besides, it was much more than the staff room. The issues between Madison and Finn began at the Halloween party.

"Never mind what happened a few days ago. It's much more than just that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Madison sighed. She didn't want to get into the root of the issue because it was still such a hard pill to swallow, courtesy of Bayley. But she had to do it... She couldn't lie to Finn anyways.

"Sasha," she laid it out, plain and simple.

Her name alone made Finn's ears burn. Although, he was still confused and the look on his face said so. "Sasha? What?"

"You know what? Never mind that I even brought it up," Madison decided. She was reluctant to go into detail after all.

But Finn needed to know. There was no way Madison was getting away without explaining herself. "You said her name... Explain to me why she has a reason for you leaving, Madison," Finn pressed.

"Enzo's party," she finally blurted out.

"What?"

Again, Madison sighed, feeling a huge, unbearable weight slam on top of her shoulders; begging for balance. "I found something out at the Halloween party at Enzo's," she explained.

"What did you find out?" Finn asked even though he had a pretty good idea what Madison was getting

at.

"You told Sasha you loved her... And you didn't even mean it. You cheated on her," Madison continued, "What does that say about me? When you told me you were just _in love_ with me?"

"That's different," Finn defended.

"But I'm more than just in love with you, Finn... Can you even say the same about me?" The words just slipped out from Madison's mouth like word vomit.

But the long pause between them was enough of an answer for Madison to accept; a hard pill to swallow.

"I'm sorry Madison," Finn apologized but it felt like a slap in the face.

He didn't feel the same way and it literally punched a hole through Madison's heart. They were on completely different sides and what hurt the most was being shot down, point blank... Left with her heart shattered on the ground and the realization that Finn didn't love her like she loved him.

"I'm sorry too, Finn," she whispered, trying so hard to keep herself from crying in front of him. But she wouldn't be able to live with herself being that vulnerable and rejected.

"That's why I'm leaving you and Birmingham... Because I love you but you can't even say the same... I'm actually afraid if you did..."

Finn did what he did best. He shied away from emotion, instead forcing questions onto Madison. "Besides that...Why are you leaving now? Why not weeks ago when you found out what you did?"

"I thought I could forget about it and leave it as it was; the past..."

"It is..."

"But right now you can't say you love me," Madison proclaimed, "And that's what hurts the most."

Finn was at a loss for words. It felt like his throat was closing and his lungs collapsing. He couldn't get away from that word... The "L word"... It was incredible how a four letter word rendered him so immobile. Like it sucked all the life out of him... Impairing him as a cold hearted being, as it would have looked in his eyes.

"Look at me," Madison pleaded softly, "Please, look at me."

Finn owed to her... If anything, he did. So he looked into her eyes but it wasn't the usual and Madison noticed.

"That look in your eyes," she whispered in distraught, "It's as distant as we both feel right now... So I need to go... We need our space... It's for the best."

As much as Finn should have held onto her tightly, begging and pleading for her to stay. Before all that he should have shouted at the top of his lungs that he truly did love her, as she loved him. But love was such a foreign feeling that he wasn't sure what it actually meant... What it truly felt like.

If Madison wasn't happy and Finn was the root of the issue, he needed to let her go.

"Okay," Finn reluctantly agreed, "But I don't want you to go."

He held her hand and placed it over his heart. If only he could match his gesture with the right words to make her stay...

"I have to go," Madison whispered, this time the tears falling from her eyes, "You know I have to."

It killed Finn to see her cry. As he wiped away the tears, he felt angry that he was the cause of her sadness... The cause of such a strong woman now broken and shattered before him. "I know... But not like this..."

"There's no other way... You have to let me go."

It was probably a little unorthodox, but Finn needed one last kiss before he reluctantly let Madison go. When she pulled away his forehead rested against hers and he let out a sigh. He held her a little tightly like it was the last time he'd never see her... And maybe he wouldn't... But he needed to know.

"Are you coming back?" He asked, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation for her answer.

Madison shrugged. It wasn't even a question she considered. "I don't know, Finn..."

"I'm sorry," Finn whispered, slowly releasing his grip, "Please know that..."

"Don't make this harder than it already is..."

Finn's arms were back at his sides as all he could do was watch Madison grab for her bags from the middle of the room. He couldn't bare watch her leave and instead found peace with the floor before him.

Once Madison made it to the doorway, she looked back with tears in her eyes and pain in her broken heart. "Goodbye, Finn..." She struggled to stay and with that she darted down the stairs and out the house before she lost it completely.

Finn should have ran after her... But he couldn't.

He watched as the driver helped her load the trunk with her bags; a vision of their first meeting appearing inside his head. A few months back at the RAW after Summerslam, they watched as Hunter loaded the car for them... Finn remembered being enticed with Madison since then... He remembered the private jet with her, and how he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He had a good feeling about Madison then but never in his wildest dreams had he thought about falling in love only to have her walk out of his life for good. It was sad to think of... Thirty five and single again.

Everything he loved had been taken away from him.

First his Universal Title...

Then his big Royal Rumble return...

And Madison... His one true love...

Finn was now alone in the eerily silent

house; too big for one and far too depressing. He had his demons and mountain or regret to tire him over till Ireland... Plus an eleven hour plane ride to replay the night's conversation over and over...

Wishing he would have said this or that... Ultimately plagued by regret.


	19. Regret

Thank you to everyones who's reading and reviewing onto of the faves and follows! Means a lot! So here is chapter 19! Hope you like and lemme know what you think! As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy (L)

/

 _What did you do?_

It was the question Finn asked himself ever since he watched Madison walk out the front door of their Birmingham home; out of his life for good.

He fucked up and the best thing to ever happen to him was gone in a flash... As if he blinked his eyes and the magnificent dream that was Madison Reed vanished.

If only he told her his real feelings... If only he said he loved her weeks beyond weeks ago... If only...

 _Bayley: What do you mean! She left?!_

 _Finn: Yeah... She's gone_

Bayley was the only one Finn could confide in. He needed a female perspective and opinion... And maybe if Bayley would be as upset as he perceived, she'd be able to hammer some sense into him.

 _B: What happened?_

 _F: I was an asshole..._

 _B: Why?_

 _F: I suggested she was cheating_

 _B: Finn Balor... You did not!_

 _F: Unfortunately I did..._

What happened next was extremely expected and necessary as Bayley's name flashed across his screen, along with prompts to accept or deny her call... And accept he did.

"What are you doing!" Bayley screeched on the other end of the phone which was totally uncharacteristic of her that it took Finn by surprise.

"Well... Right now I'm contemplating life."

"Finn!"

"I fucked up Bayley... More than I ever thought possible... Now here I am at the airport alone and soon I'll board a plane heading to Bray for two and a half weeks without 'er," Finn explained in more detail.

Bayley was frustrated not only at Finn's behaviour but the idea of him being alone again... He was actually striving with Madison, only to have the best thing to have ever happen to him slip through his fingers.

"Why aren't you going after her?" Bayley questioned.

"'Cause she told me not to."

Bayley snorted. "This is one of those times where it's okay to do the complete opposite, Finn..."

"I'm scared she won't take me back, Bayley," Finn said, standing toe to toe with his ultimate fear as he continued to speak, "Would you? After everything I've done?"

"I can't speak for Madison," Bayley sighed, "But you can't give up... She was the best thing to have ever happen to you... You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," Finn admitted, "I just don't know what to do."

"Perfect... So this is what you're going to do," Bayley began to lay out her sure fire plan.

"First, you're going to call her, Skype her, whatever! And if she doesn't pick up, you're going to keep calling her until she does."

Finn had his doubts. Surely Madison wasn't on the edge of her seat; waiting for a phone call from the man who shot her down and treated her like shit...

"Secondly, while you continue to wait you're going to buy her a plane ticket to Ireland so she can be with you."

"What if number one doesn't work?" Finn sighed. It was a logical possibility although Bayley wasn't standing for any of Finn's negativity.

"Do you always have to be so negative?"

"I'm being realistic, Bayley... And what am I even going to say if she does pick up?"

"Good question," Bayley said, "Hmmm... Well, how about this? Let's pretend I'm Madison right now."

"What?"

Finn wasn't up for some of Bayley's weird role playing especially in the middle of an almost crowded terminal.

"Balor... Pretend I'm Madison," Bayley repeated.

As opposed to the idea of role play, Finn knew her tactic would help... And did he ever need help. So he scoped out an empty corner in the terminal by a window and lugged his carry on with him. "Ready?" Bayley asked, figuring Finn wanted his privacy.

"Mhmm," he mumbled into the phone, propping himself up against the glass as he looked out, actually feeling sick to his stomach from nerves.

"Go."

Finn sighed as he was lost for words. Where to start? Aside from his mind swirling, he couldn't get over the fact that it was difficult to talk to Bayley as if she were Madison. "I, uh... Yeah," he stumbled and stopped.

"Does she always make you this tongue tied?" Bayley giggled.

Finn chuckled at his own misfortune. "She does," he admitted, "I'm usually good at keeping my cool though... But this is just way out of my element, Bayley."

"Yeah, I know. But that's the point. You need to be..."

Finn felt frustrated as he kept his phone pressed to his ear, listening on as Bayley encouraged.

"Just say whatever's on your mind, Finn... Start from the beginning."

From the beginning... Finn jumped back a couple days, remembering how stupid he acted long before the staff room incident... He flipped on Madison when all she was doing was trying to help. Maybe that's where he could start.

"Okay..." Finn breathed, closing his eyes so he could focus and pretend he was actually talking to Madison.

"Madi," his little nickname warmed Bayley's heart as she continued to listen, "I've been a fool for quite some time and I should apologize over and over again... I shouldn't have lashed out while you were trying to talk some sense into me... And I shouldn't have accused you of anythin'..."

Bayley cleared her throat. Finn thought he exceeded expectations although Bayley crushed his spirits. "Uhm... That's good, but I think she'll be expecting a little more out of you, Finn... I know I am."

"What? I thought you said to say whatever was on my mind?"

"That wasn't what I was expecting, to be honest with you."

"I'm not good at this," Finn sighed, discouraged with his lack of expression. But Bayley was convinced he had it in him to wow not only her but more importantly, Madison.

"Come on Finn... I know you have it in you," Bayley encouraged, "Tell her what you wanted to before she left the house... Speak from your heart this time."

"Okay, okay," Finn breathed, closing his eyes again. The cold feeling of the glass against his forehead was sort of relaxing as he calmed himself. Slowly he breathed in and out, again imagining his best friend was Madison... It came a little easier now, allowing reality to melt away in place of the scenario he hoped would happen between himself and Madison.

Finn opened his mouth and immediately her nickname popped out of his mouth.

"My love... My Madison...

"... I should have been the one to tell you that I loved you first... I always have and right now it hurts... It's painful to admit that I've lost you and the reality of everyday since then is dreadful... Miles are keeping us apart and I can't stand it..."

Finn took a deep breath and continued, clutching the glass window.

"... I shouldn't have let you go... I should have fought harder for you and held onto you... I should have realized my mistakes... I shouldn't have doubted what I had right in front of me..."

"... I'm nothin' without you, Madison... You've been a part of my life for a few months but it feels like a lifetime instead... I can't go on another day without you by my side or in my arms... I love you..."

There was a long, long pause between Finn and Bayley until he heard a drawn out, emotional sounding "Aww!" followed by sniffling.

"Oh my God... I'm crying... After all this time, I didn't know you had that in you... Finny's in love! Finny LOVES someone!" Bayley exclaimed excitedly.

Finn chuckled, looking down at his watch. "I thought you had faith in me?"

"Well you proved me right... You don't even need luck, Balor... You're my best friend and what you just said made me fall in love with you," Bayley teased.

"I'm sorry to break your heart and disappoint, Bay," Finn played along as he approached the line of passengers that began to form in front of the podium, "But someone else has my heart... She has since August."

Bayley's strategy may have been a little unorthodox for Finn, but now he could honestly admit he had a bit more confidence than before. He wasn't playing anything up... He wasn't acting like he did when him and Sasha were "together."

What he spoke was the honest truth... He was more than in love with Madison Reed

He could honestly and truthfully say that he loved her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know that look... You regret cutting it so short, don't you?"

"No, no... I like it."

"Madi, of the twenty seven years of you being my only daughter, did you not know I can read you like a book?"

"But this isn't because of the hair, mom."

"Hmmm, if it's not about your hair... Then is it about... Hmmm, Finn?"

"Mom..."

Madison's mother Kathryn smiled, successfully having pin pointed her daughter's issue. If only Madison would spill the details...

"You miss him don't you?" Her mother asked, striking a painful cord within Madison. But she vied to be stronger than that. There was no way Madison was going to spill about Finn inside a hair salon amongst the public.

"I know you do," Kathryn was certain.

Madison shook her head and as stubborn as she was being, she denied her mother's suspicion. There was just no way she was going to speak of the heart wrenching subject that was Finn... She couldn't bring herself to do that nor did she want to.

"Mom... Just leave it alone."

But Kathryn might have been more stubborn than her daughter; folding her arms across her chest and glaring as she continued to prod. "Madison, don't give me that... You've been together since when? September? You're still in that lovey dovey stage. Of course you miss him," Kathryn continued.

As stubborn and tough as Madison perceived herself to be, she was no match against her mother.

"We're not together anymore, mom," Madison said quietly as she payed the hair dresser before leaving the salon, her mother following closely behind in shock. From what she thought she knew, their relationship was dandy...

"What happened, Madi?" Her mother asked, tempting to embrace and console her daughter like any mother would.

"Mom... This isn't something I wanna talk to you about in the middle of the street," Madison said, feeling awkward and out of place as her mother tried to pry for details of the break up.

"Fine," Kathryn said, pulling her daughter into a quaint little cafe next door to the salon.

"Over a cup of coffee sounds good, doesn't it?" she insisted.

Madison sighed, slowly nodding her head. Before she knew it, her mom ordered two coffees; one black for herself and the other a cream and two sugars for Madison.

"I don't know how you can drink your coffee black, mom," Madison commented, shaking her head.

"I'm old... I don't need all that sweet stuff, unlike you... Now tell me. What happened with Finn?" Her mom inquired right as they sat down at an empty table overlooking the busy Miami street. Madison knew her mother would not let up... The woman would pry and pry like no tomorrow. She had no choice now.

 _ **Where to begin**_ , Madison thought. But a better question was how much was she willing to divulge to her mother?

"I, just," Madison said, choosing her words very, very carefully, "I found out some things..."

Kathryn stirred her coffee with a spoon, an unusual habit that always made Madison's lips curl into a smile since the coffee was as plain as could be.

Her mother cocked an eyebrow and gave a puzzled look. "Like what?"

There was no way Madison could openly explain that Finn used to sleep around and used women like they didn't even matter... That would surely rub her mother the wrong way and give off the wrong impression.

"Just... Stuff from his past I was afraid would come up again," Madison answered as simple as she could without giving away much.

"And did it?" Kathryn asked.

Madison shook her head and answered, "No."

"You know, they call it someone's past for a reason, Madi... You're not supposed to judge them for it," Kathryn said, as if she were scolding her daughter.

"But I did."

"And was it worth losing such a sweet and nice young man?"

"Mom, you haven't even met him..."

"I talked to him on the phone when I called last month, Madi," Kathryn begged to differ.

"But you haven't met him..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is he really awful to you and I don't know because I _'haven't met him yet'_?"

"No!"

"Thought so... Well tell me about him then... Why do you like him?"

"Mom..."

"Tell me," Kathryn insisted. Madison sighed again, staring down at her coffee cup in her hands as she pictured Finn. Kathryn studied her daughters expression, noting the smile tugging her lips as she continued to ponder as she thought of the Irishman.

"Go on..."

"Okay, okay... Uhm... Finn... He's not a complicated man," Madison described and immediately Kathryn understood with such a vague explanation.

"You were always one to choose the more simpler things in life, Madi."

"But he's not some simpleton either... There's a balance between him. He's got something about him that's indescribable... Behind all that charisma and spotlight is this person that I'm so connected with..."

"Hmm... By the sounds of it, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him..."

"No... He's the most amazing man I've ever met," Madison gushed, a bit of pink tinting her cheeks. Her mother didn't understand. His name sparked a sort of light in her daughter even though they were no longer together. The way her eyes glimmered; met with the challenge of explaining Finn. Kathryn knew her daughter well enough to state the obvious.

"You love him," Kathryn figured, Madison nearly choking on her coffee.

"Oh, don't act all surprised... I'm your mother, I know these kinds of things."

"Yeah, but," Madison continued to choke, "It's different actually hearing it out loud..."

"You mean you haven't told him?" Kathryn asked in such surprise.

Madison shook her head. Getting into the "he loves me not" was a whole other story she would happily avoid and not ever tell her mother...

"No, I haven't," she lied instead, "And even if I did, what good would it do being countries apart? I can't do anything now..."

"You were supposed to go to Ireland with him... I remember now... Well you know, it's not too late to be spontaneous and join him, Madi," her mother encouraged, surprising the hell out of Madison.

"What?"

"I think you'd enjoy Ireland a little bit more than Miami with your grinch mother," Kathryn laughed, pulling out her phone, "Especially when there's a handsome Irishman to come out of it."

"Mom, I came all this way to spend time with you," Madison said, growing suspicious as her mother typed away on her phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Kathryn smiled brightly, the 'Google' logo reflecting off of her glasses. "Looking up flight times from Miami to Ireland for you," she said like it was no big deal.

Madison folded her arms across her chest. "Mom... I can't go to Ireland..."

Aside from their fight, the eight hour flight alone was something Madison feared as the days approached; when she thought they'd be going together... It was silly; the fear of flying out weighing her desire to see the love of her life.

"Honey," Kathryn said, setting down her phone, "When you love somebody, you cross oceans for them... In your case, the Atlantic."

"You can't be serious," Madison mumbled, taken by her mother's encouragement to chase down Finn. She wasn't completely opposed to it though... Madison indeed missed Finn a whole lot.

Before Kathryn could list the options for flight times and deals that popped up, Madison fumbled to retrieve her noisy, vibrating phone from her pocket in time. As her eyes glanced at the screen, the name made her stomach flutter like a butterfly. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Kathryn knitted her brows, awaiting for her daughter to explain. "What?" She blurted out instead.

"It's him..." Madison breathed just as surprised as her mother.

"Well there's no better timing than that... Answer it."

Madison hesitated. In front of her mother was one thing, but it had been almost a week since they talked last. It was all the reason to answer his call just like that but instead, she didn't. She wanted their issues to stay private and wasn't high on the idea of her mother seeing her so tongue tied over Finn.

"I can't... At least not here, in public and in front of my mother... If I'm going to talk to Finn, it's just going to be him and I," Madison decided, sighing as she slipped her phone away.

"Fair enough... But I expect you two to work things out," Kathryn warned. She liked the idea of her daughter in a relationship. She wanted Madison to be happy... And she approved of the man who'd obviously stole Madison's heart long ago.

"I was happy to hear you found somebody to be with and the kid is very, very nice on the eyes so that's a bonus, Madi."

"Glad to know you approve, mom."

"Oh I approved way back when him and I conversed over the phone, honey... That's not even an issue. He's already won me over... Now lets get home so you can call him back. Deal?"

"Yes, mom," Madison nodded, agreeing with Kathryn. Now all she needed to do was gulp down her coffee and get the hell out of the cafe to talk to Finn. It wasn't such a hard thing to do since her mind began to play tricks...

 _Call him or you'll forget the sound of his voice..._

 _Call him or he'll take it as you've moved on and forgot about him..._

 _How would you fair if he forgot about you?_

Suddenly the hot coffee was three quarters gone...

"Ready mom?"

Kathryn smiled; finally some sense knocked into Madison. Grabbing for her purse, she took one last gulp and stood to her feet. "Am I ever... You've got a handsome Irishman to win back."


	20. Back To Our Normal

Sorry for the delay! Life's been nuts, not gonna lie. I've had someone ask when I update and to answer your question, I like to aim for a week from the last time I've updated :) So here is chapter 20 and thank you to everyone who reads, follows, faves and reviews! Means so much, guys! Lemme know what you think with this one :) xo

/

 _Finn: Madi... Can we talk? Please?_

 _Madison: Yes. I think we need to. We left a lot unresolved_

 _F: I know. Can I call you?_

 _M: I'd much rather call you but I'm stuck in a cafe with my overzealous mom. Call I call when I get back to her place?_

 _F: Of course. I'll be waiting_

Inside the spare bedroom of her mother's house stood Madison and her cell phone; Finn's number already programmed and ready to dial. But Madison was nervous as all hell, hesitation keeping her from actually calling.

It was stupid... Really stupid for Madison to have been as nervous as she was. And the longer she kept from returning his call, the worse.

 _"Don't make the poor kid wait forever," Kathryn warned, finger pointed in her direction once they left the cafe, "Everyone deserves a second chance if they're making the effort."_

Her mother was right... The woman was always right...

Madison clicked the call button and brought her phone to her ear, deafened by ringing and her own heart beating like a drum.

It was only Finn, she reminded herself and as if that was supposed to work... He alone was the reason she was so nervous.

But her heart sank once the ringing ended and his voicemail message began to play. Surely he was expecting her call after she messaged him... Wasn't he?

But that was over an hour ago... The little voice parading around Madison's head repeated her mother's words yet again. Maybe it was too late... Maybe she did in fact made him wait way to long.

As down as Madison was, once her phone made a peculiar sound, one she wasn't used to, her heart began to beat again.

"Skype?" She whispered, her pulse probably a sky rocketed number. It was the next best thing to seeing him in person, though. Slowly she hovered over the _'accept'_ button, indeed accepting Finn's request for a video call.

She exhaled, biting her lip as she awaited to be connected to Finn. Her heart beat fast like a hummingbird now and she wondered if she would have a full on heart attack once she saw his face.

And those eyes... Those beautiful blue oceans...

And those lips she could literally taste...

A heart attack was definitely imminent now.

It seemed to have been taking forever as Madison looked at the screen with nothing but a logo staring her back. She waited and continued to wait, impatiently now. She badly wanted to see him... It wasn't till then she realized how far away they actually were if the connection was so slow and delayed.

"Madison?" She heard him say her name, a jolt of both excitement and nervous surging through her being.

But still, nothing but the logo on her screen where his lovely face was supposed to be.

"Finn?" She called out in disappoint, "Are you there? Can you see me?"

"I can see you, thankfully... Can you see me?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing but the Skype logo."

"Give it a second," Finn said and like magic, Madison could finally see the Irishman on the screen.

"Hi," she greeted quietly, lost in those electric blue eyes staring her back. She didn't remember him looking so good even though he did look quite different. In the short amount of time they were apart, he'd grown a beard and managed to look even more desirable than ever.

"Hey," he said, a small smile on his lips, "Sorry I missed your call before... Its been pretty wonky here in Bray."

"It's okay... This is better."

"I agree. It feels like forever since I've seen your face."

"It's going on forever," Madison agreed.

"So... How is it in Miami?" Finn's question was awkwardly spoken but there was no way around it. He needed to break the ice some how and he needed to start somewhere. But the word _Miami_ left an awful taste in his mouth. Madison may have well been a million miles away instead of four thousand. It wasn't a pleasant thought that if he hadn't gone bonkers and accused her of cheating, she'd be enjoying the beautiful city of Bray by his side.

How was Miami? Madison shrugged. Miami was nothing special to her. "It's hot... Too hot... Probably the opposite of Ireland right now."

"The complete opposite... It's been raining since I got here. What a way to celebrate Christmas, huh?"

Madison smiled a little but the burden of their issues hung over them both like a dark purple cloud. "I guess we need to talk..." She said, shedding a bit of light on their unresolved issues.

"Yeah... Yeah, we do."

"There's a lot I need to say. But first... I miss you," Finn said, his conversation with Bayley from the day before hanging in the balance. He'd give anything to jump through the screen and hold Madison close as he told her how much he loved her... But there was something about expressing his feelings through an iPhone screen that didn't seem right.

"I miss you too," Madison whispered, sitting herself down on her bed, pulling her knees into her chest.

"I want to apologize for what I said... But for what I did at rehab was even worse... I'm disgusted in myself."

"Don't... I initiated it..."

"But ultimately, I went with it and let it happen..."

Finn really was disgusted in himself. His actions in the staff room were repulsing. He basically tormented Madison and worst of all, they engaged in sex out of anger.

"Angry sex isn't all it's cracked up to be," Finn said, "Lookin' back, I was a monster."

"This isn't just on you, Finn... This is on me too," Madison pleaded.

"But I expected more from myself, a lot more. Especially after the way I acted in the past... Ultimately, there really is no excuse for what I did, but I want you to know that I am sorry. I'm truly, truly sorry... I can't stand this between us... I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I tried being angry with you... And I was angry at myself," Madison admitted, "But I can't stay angry with you... It's impossible."

Finn nodded and with a sigh, he was left speechless. Facing the issues head on was a lot to handle; it took a lot out of him and it was like a nightmare having to relive every single detail again.

"But I'd never cheat on you, Finn," Madison piped up, needing to make it known once and for all. She was upset and on the verge of tears as she avoided looking directly at the phone.

"Why would that ever come up? Cheating? That really hurt me, Finn. Out of everything that happened, that really hurt me the most," Madison admitted and it wasn't easy for Finn to hear.

His heart stung like a thousand needles had been pierced clean through. But hearing his crazy accusation out loud really set things into perspective... Finn had been out of his mind and he truly had something good standing right in front of him all along.

"I know... I'm sorry," he said, so disappointed in his actions.

"I'd never dream of cheating... Because you're perfect to me, Finn," she said carefully, a part of her a little apprehensive for opening her heart up again.

But Finn shook his head. He couldn't agree with such a statement after the way he'd acted... After everything he said. "I'm far from it, Madison... So far from it."

With everything that happened with Bradley and Finn's past coming into play, Madison's perception of Finn really hadn't changed and she wanted him to know once and for all.

"But to me, you were... And you still are. You're perfect. I had everything with you. I was the happiest I ever was with you... Finn, you could be standing in the middle of the ring every night, travelling the world as a top guy in all the business... Or in Birmingham living a life outside the spotlight and I'd still think of you as the same... Everything."

Madison forced her mouth shut, scared she had said far too much. She couldn't stand the thought of being shot down yet again. Letting her heart have a voice of its own could also have its consequences too, as she found out a week ago.

"I should have never let you walk away... This is all the reason I ever needed to hold onto you," Finn said, the pain in his eyes the real deal, "I should have fought for you to stay."

Madison was riddled with regret. "I never wanted to leave either... But it just felt... Right at the time."

"You know, I only let you go because I felt I didn't deserve you. I still don't think I do. I ultimately thought it'd be for the best; letting you walk out of my life so you could be happy and be treated right. I was going down a dark path as you seen and you didn't deserve any part of it. But I'm miserable everyday because I regret that damn conversation we had before you left... I should have told you how I really felt."

"How do you really feel?" She asked, her heart at a stand still. It was like a moment of truth but she wasn't yet ready to hang by a thread in hopes of hearing what she finally wanted to hear.

Finn was about to open his mouth and speak but decided against it. He shook his head, scratching his stubbly cheek instead.

"I can't say what I really want to say to you over the phone..."

"Oh..."

"I mean, I want to tell you in person, not over Skype. You deserve that... I need to see you, Madison."

"You want me to come to Ireland?" She asked.

"I do... Like we talked about before... You know how much I love being home, but, it doesn't feel much like home when you're no where in sight. I really need to see you."

Madison knew if her mother was on the other end of the door, listening in- which she probably was- she would be jumping for joy. If Kathryn had it her way, she'd scream a gut wrenching ' _ **YES, OF COURSE SHE WILL'**_ loud enough for Finn to hear.

"Please..." Finn pleaded as he couldn't take the silence no longer.

"Well... I can't miss out on Ireland a second time," Madison said, a smile brightening not only her's but Finn's world too.

"So is that a yes?" He asked, so ecstatically.

"It is," she nodded.

He was relieved by her answer because he may have jumped the gun just a bit before calling... "I'm glad you said that... Because I may have already purchased your ticket in hopes that you would have said yes even before I spoke with you," he revealed.

Madison couldn't help but giggle, which completely warmed and surprised Finn. It was the kind of reaction he hoped for but at the same time doubted. "Wow... I like your confidence, Balor."

He smiled but his expression turned serious as he stared deep into the lens- as if it felt like him and Madison we're standing in front of one another. "I really don't think I would have taken no for an answer... I miss you way too damn much to spend another two weeks alone... Madison, you're amazing, love.. You've managed to pull me out of the slumps yet again. I'm very, very grateful you're coming to Ireland, let alone talking to me."

"To be honest, I don't think I can take another day in Miami... I love my mom, but Bray is and always sounds much more desirable..."

"It really is... But expect the rain when you get here... It hasn't stopped, not once."

"That doesn't bother me one bit... When do I leave then?"

"One second, love," he said, momentarily setting down his phone. She heard some ruffling in the background until he spoke again.

"December 14th at 6:30am... Which is tomorrow," he said.

"And how long is the flight?" Madison enquired. She figured it would be a lengthy flight but nothing would have prepared her for the truth.

She heard Finn chuckle nervously. He picked up his phone and advised her not to "Freak out" which didn't necessarily put Madison at ease.

"I'm not promising anything, Finn," she warned.

He sighed, ready to cringe once he spoke. "It's eleven hours and five minutes..."

Madison's face literally dropped, he mouth hanging wide open. "You mean... I'm going to be on a plane for eleven hours? What happened to it being eight hours?"

"I never realized how long it actually was... But you'll have a stop in London for about an hour," Finn said, trying to be positive.

"I'm not well traveled like you, Finn," Madison couldn't help but laugh even though she was utterly terrified, "I have yet to experience a flight over four hours... Even three hours is pushing it... And worst of all, I'll be stuck in London for an hour; the one place I have yet and really, really want to visit."

Finn smiled, holding up an iPad with a gold, black and red logo. "Funny you should say that... Hunter sent me this about an hour ago. Do you remember the rumblings about a UK tournament?"

"Yes. Are they finally doing it?"

"January 14th and 15th are the days. I've been asked to appear so they're expecting me the 13th... I know it's work but I've been away from you for far too long... I would really like for you to come with me."

"Wow... You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Madison questioned with a cheeky smile.

"I guess I am. So what do you say? The tournament is being held in Blackpool so we can head to London afterwards and spend a couple days there, just you and me."

"It does sound pretty convincing... Just you and I adventuring together in London," Madison beamed, "We have a lot of time to make up for."

"We do. And what's better than our own little European vacation?"

Nothing could compare as far as Madison was concerned. "Nothing sounds better than that... Europe and Finn Balor? It sounds perfect."

"After everything, I owe this to you... I know it may seem materialistic and all," Finn explained, "But I'd give absolutely anything to make up the time I've lost with you..."

"Me too," Madison whispered, so desperate to be on the other side of the screen, in his arms where she felt she belonged.

"You need your rest, love... You've got a big day tomorrow and you might want to put your mind at ease before the flight."

"If I can," Madison said, smirking, "Margarita night with my mom was supposed to be tonight and as much as it would be a horrible idea to get drunk before a flight, as you and I already know, maybe one or two will be able to ease the idea that I'll be on an eleven hour flight starting at 6am."

Finn laughed, shaking his head. "As long as you make your flight, I'm fine with margarita night, babe."

"I promise it won't get too wild... My fifty four year old mother is nothing like Cass and Sami."

"Thank god... Or else it'd be me taking the eleven hour flight to make sure you're still standin' in the mornin'."

"As much as I would love getting out of a flight, I'd have to say no... I'm actually eager to sit on a plane for that long to finally get to experience Ireland with you, Balor."

"I'm happy to hear that," Finn said, reluctant to end their Skype call, "I'll send you your flight information and call you when you get to the airport tomorrow mornin'..."

"Okay," Madison yawned, her eyes growing heavy.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, handsome... Even though I probably won't get any sleep."

"Why's that?"

Madison smiled, biting her lip and probably sending Finn over the edge by the tiny little gesture he loved so much. "Because the thought of getting to see you is far too exciting than sleep... But I'll try... If not, I have eleven hours to make up for it... Goodnight."


	21. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Sorry for the wait everyone, but here is chapter 21! Finally! Thanks to everyone reviewing, favouriting, following and reading! For the first part, the song Electric by Alina Baraz and Khalid fits so perfectly! Give it a listen! So lemme know what you think :) I don't own anything but my character Madison!

/

 _ **I never realized how long the flight was until now, just waiting for you**_

 _And now I know... This is definitely the longest almost eleven hours of my life..._

 _ **I appreciate it though. I've missed you so much**_

Madison _smiled, embarrassingly smiling at her phone._ At least her conversation with Finn was enough to numb her fear of flying. But texting back and forth didn't do them justice, at least for Madison. Last night was like a tease and it only made her miss the sound of his voice and that smile even more. She was disappointed knowing that she could be in beautiful Bray with Finn at that very second, instead of inside the awful, claustrophobic plane. If only she stayed by his side, through all of the bad...

 _ **Another half hour to go, love**_

Madison closed her eyes, briefly escaping reality as she succumbed to slumber, which was surprising. She could never sleep during any flight lasting over three hours. She'd always clutch either side of the arm rests and bite her lip, nearly hunched over hyperventilating. But it was the realization that Madison didn't want to miss any actual time with Finn that she decided catching up on a little sleep would be worth it.

"5:43pm," was all Madison heard the pilot announce over the intercom as he addressed the passengers, as she woke. They had finally arrived in Bray and what a time jump for Madison; having flown early in the morning from Florida. She was exhausted but excited to see her Irishman.

As Madison lugged her groggy self off the plane, she ventured through the busy airport to retrieve her luggage; where Finn was going to meet her.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a steel post she crossed, smiling just a bit. With her shorter new do, Madison wondered if Finn would even recognize her in the giant crowd that seemed to have followed her off the plane.

Madison pushed her sunglasses on top of her forehead as she tried to scope out her luggage among the others twirling around the conveyer. Just as she was sure she spotted her red luggage, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from under her leather jacket; gently pulling her backwards.

"Found you," she heard that familiar voice whisper in her ear, followed by a kiss on her neck. Madison felt like it was the first time she ever met Finn; her heart beating like a drum, stomach in knots. They'd only been separated a week and it was like that teenage feel happening all over again. She closed her eyes, managing a steady breath while Finn turned her around.

"Hi," he greeted, warming her with that smile of his. He enveloped her in a hug; finally having her back in his arms was such bliss.

"Hey," she whispered, relishing the feeling of his figure towering over her; his warmth and scent so inviting, everything about the feeling of his touch greatly missed.

"This is so much better than Skype," he commented, "So much better..."

"I agree... And more importantly, I made it in one piece. That was the longest almost eleven hours of my life," she smiled too, placing her hands on his chest.

"How was the flight besides that?" He asked.

"Well, what can I say?" Madison smiled, "At least it wasn't eleven hours entirely... And having a little taste of England is definitely making me excited for when we go in January."

"That's good," He said, placing a kiss on her forehead, his hands on her shoulders. He grinned as he brushed his fingertips against the ends of her newly shortened hair.

"So you did cut your hair... I actually wasn't sure if you did or not. Skype can be misleading sometimes."

"It can be. So do you like it?"

"I do."

Madison smiled. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd even recognize me... I still don't whenever I look in the mirror."

"I'd never forget you, love," he said, his comment enough to make Madison swoon. Her heart pounded quicker; her entire body awakened in the short amount of time she was reunited with Finn.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, looking back at the carousel of luggage. "The red one, right?" He asked, scoping out her bag.

"Yes... Thank you."

"No problem."

Finn lead Madison outside the airport with her luggage in tow; crossing the arrivals and into the parking lot. As he loaded the trunk of his car, Madison hopped into the passenger's seat. She didn't have a chance to buckle her seat belt once Finn got into the car as she felt compelled to look his way. He leaned in, unable to keep his lips off her's any longer.

"God, I've missed you so much," he mumbled through kisses, "This entire week scared the living hell out of me, as you already know. I just don't want to ever feel what it's like to lose you again."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left in the first place..."

"That's the thing... I deserved it though... I deserved every bit of misery I felt."

"But I'm here now and I'm not leaving again... Everything is behind us now," Madison declared. All of the chaos that ensued a week ago was behind them and moving forward was on the only matter on the horizon now.

"I can happily agree with that," Finn said, looking out the window and to the sky. He had something planned.

"I got something to show you, if we can make it in time."

Madison smiled. "As long as it's not another plane ride, I'm fine."

It was like a race against time for Finn and daylight. It took an hour and a half to drive from the airport to where and what he sought out to show Madison. He was in the mindset of a perfectionist; wanting everything he had up his sleeve to go without a hitch. He felt he owed it to her as it had been a long time coming.

"Are we going where I think we're going?" Madison couldn't help but ask as soon as they drove past mountains and trees; the suspicion that it looked just like the photographs from Finn's apartment in Florida... The waterside cottage.

"You're good."

"Are we staying there for the night?"

"For however long you want while we're here."

The sun was beginning to set beautifully right as Finn pulled up into the driveway of his waterfront cabin. It looked so cozy and so quaint. Even the view was as majestic, if not more, than anything Madison could ever imagine. Finn was right; pictures didn't do it justice.

"Wow..." Madison whispered, stepping out of the car with Finn.

"Finn... This is gorgeous."

"Not as much as what I want to show you," he said, lacing his fingers with hers. They walked through a stone path to the back of the cabin onto a deck overlooking the water and mountains in the distance. Madison was in awe of the sun setting, orange and pink hues melding perfectly together. She leaned against the rail with Finn's arms snaking around her waist. Resting her head against his shoulder, Madison couldn't think of a better welcoming to beautiful Ireland.

"That eleven hour flight was so worth this," Madison spoke softly, closing her eyes in sweet bliss.

"It's really somethin', isn't it?"

"It is... I'm glad I'm seeing all of this for the first time with you."

"And I'm glad you brought a little bit of that Miami sun with you... This is a first since before I got here that it isn't raining."

"Well, you're welcome," she teased.

Finn kissed his way down her neck, slowly turning her around. But his gentle, therapeutic touch against her cheeks was no match for the words about to come out of his mouth.

"This last week has made me realize how much you truly mean to me and I should have said this a lot sooner 'cause I've felt the way I have for so, so long now..."

Those electric eyes poured into hers; his hands holding her at her hips. " _I love you_ , Madison," he whispered so sweetly, so sincerely. It was an incredible feeling as Finn expressed how he truly felt and the feeling was mutual without a single doubt.

" _I love you,"_ Madison finally and excitedly uttered back _,_ followed by a kiss that literally sealed the deal. The entirety of the moment was perfect but aside from the beautiful sunset and incredible scenery, Madison and Finn were reunited and now bounded by love.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to say that since you left... Even way before that," he mumbled, his forehead pressed against hers, "That I love Madison Reed with everything in me."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Madison whispered, just as his hands cupped her cheeks. His touch was enough to bring her back down to earth, even though it was the only thing able to make her feel as light as a feather.

"I should be the one asking you that instead," he murmured, pressing his lips against hers again, "You're everything, Madison... Everything good in my life and everything I'm grateful for... My love."

"Finn..."

If it weren't for his arms wrapping around her, Madison would have fallen because of her weakened knees. She was beyond functioning; too entranced by the lovely words coming out of his mouth.

"God, it feels so good to say I love you," he whispered, surprising Madison by lifting her in his arms, deepening their kiss.

"Finn... Your shoulder," she mumbled against his lips. But before she could leap from his arms, Finn wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss her.

"I'll be okay," he said, resting his forehead against hers. She was comfortable enough with his reassurance and wrapped her legs around his middle; swaying together as the sun set slowly drifted away.

"I don't know if this is a little forward or not, but I can't take another second of it... Will you come inside with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask... I'm going crazy over here," she whispered, on the same page as him. Even though there was much more for Madison to see although the burning desire to get reacquainted with one another in the heat of passion itched.

He needed to make love... He wanted it with the one being he loved more than life itself.

Walking towards and into the cottage was a challenge but one Finn was happy to conquer. He held onto Madison for dear life as their lips moved delicately yet fiercely together with Finn backing them into a bedroom. He didn't bother flicking on a light as whatever was left from the sunset seeped through the blinds... He had his hands full anyways.

Gently, Finn lay Madison on the bed; admiring the newest addition that complimented the sheets as she took her jacket off.

"Goddamn, you're beautiful," Finn breathed. He knelt on the bed, gently pushing her down so he could hover over her. He took his time showering Madison with kisses down her neck, slowly lifting her shirt off her body, then her bra. She let out the softest moan as his fingers danced along her naked flesh; illuminating her from within. "You're driving me crazy," Madison said, her voice raspy, sexy music to Finn's ears.

He was smirking, lips colliding with her's again. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she pulled his lower body towards her; signally what she wanted. "I need you."

"You've got me, baby," Finn said, kneeling as he pulled his shirt off with ease. Madison bit her bottom lip as she lustfully watched him undress, interested with his incredibly chiseled physique.

As she went to pull at the button to her jeans, Finn stopped her. He wanted to be the one to continue undressing Madison.

Once he tossed her jeans to the floor, his lips hovered over her leg, blowing cool air as he made his way to her thigh, her hip; enjoying her squirm with pleasure and anticipation. He was even more intimate than their previous times together. He wanted to savour everything about the moment; paying close attention to every single detail as if it's be imprinted in his memory.

"Make love to me," Madison whispered, placing Finn's hands on her hips. It was an open invitation and Finn happily accepted.

Coming together as one had so much more meaning now. They were bound together by love openly admitted by both; truthfully and meaningful. It was the perfect way to cap such a strenuous day; the anticipating of expressing their physical love complete.

Embracing one another was like the cherry on top; a sweet ending to such a whirlwind experience that was the last two week of their lives amongst all the fighting and accusations. It was all behind them now... All the darkness had turned into light, reminding Madison of how Finn described her presence into his life.

Nothing but their lustful moans filled the room as the two made love, growing deeper and more raged than the last. Nothing else mattered than the two of them, together and finally happy. The past was the past and with Madison being in Ireland, their future was nothing but bright.

Madison loved Finn... And Finn in turn, loved Madison.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good mornin', beautiful," Finn whispered, tightening his grip around Madison's waist just the slightest once she began to stir. She moaned tiredly, wiggling herself closer to Finn, his body heat just what she needed. Slowly opening her eyes, Madison took in the surroundings illuminated by the rays of sunshine seeping through the curtains. It hadn't been a dream; the night before a blissful reality with **her** Irishman.

"Morning, handsome," she whispered back, hands on his.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Good... Even though I did wake up a couple times, thinking this was all some kind of dream."

"No dream. Not even close, love... It was all real. Last night was just... Wow."

Madison laughed, feeling her cheeks burn with the reminder of everything about the night before. "Finn... It's way too early to make me blush."

"Well... With some of the things we did last night, I'd be blushin' too," he teased.

Madison gasped. "Finn!"

"I had to," he chuckled, beginning his adventure across Madison's bare back with his lips.

"Besides all that, I don't think I slept a wink last night," he said, his touch like soft, butterfly wings against her skin.

Madison shuddered as he made his way up her spine; resting at the back of her neck.

"Was afraid if I closed my eyes, you'd vanish."

"That's not happening again," Madison reassured, closing her eyes as Finn's fingers descended down her body, slowly, "I promise."

"Good... Because I like this too much," Finn breathed, holding her closer as he yawned, "I don't even think I can go back to sleep now. There's far too much to do today."

"What's on the agenda today?"

"Well, the camera crew has followed me here from Birmingham..."

"Filming?"

"Mhmm... But I promise that won't be our whole day."

"I don't mind... I love seeing it come together bit by bit. It makes me excited... What do they want to film anyways?"

"Today it'll be like back in Birmingham when they had me recount... We filmed some stuff, rehab wise, while you were gone... But while we're here they mostly want family stuff with my dad and my brothers... I also got a call from the old gym I used to run once they knew I was coming home. They'd like for me to stop by in the next couple days and see the kids trainin' and stuff too."

"So... Does your family even know that I'm here?" Madison asked as she was curious. Before, his whole family did know she would be joining for Christmas. But for the last week they were probably doubtful of that even happening...

"I couldn't bring myself to admit that I screwed up," Finn admitted, "Instead, my family was under the impression that you were caught up with work at the PC for awhile... I know I lied but-"

"It's okay," Madison cut in, "I understand. I kind of said something of the sort to my mom too."

"Well, they'll be excited to know that you're here now."

"I bet," Madison giggled, remembering Finn's conversation with his mother the night he told her. The sweet woman was ecstatic Finn was bringing a girl home, especially for Christmas festivities and all.

"I still remember the excitement in your mom's voice when you told her you were basically bringing me home for the holidays."

"Well, it's a first for her," Finn revealed.

"Really?" Madison was shocked, "Even when you lived here, you've never brought anyone home to meet your parents?"

Finn shook his head. "Never... When I said you were my first, I really meant it."

"Wow... So what can I expect?"

"There was talk about my mom and sister whisking you away one afternoon," Finn recalled from his conversation with mom, "Nothing too bad."

"As nerve wracking as that should be, it actually sounds pretty nice," Madison admitted. Bonding with his family really didn't seem scary at all. If his sister was anything like their mother, an inkling to Madison, then there was no reason to sweat the get together whatsoever.

"You'll be in good hands," Finn said reassuringly, "My brothers on the other hand will probably want to grill ya."

"I think I can handle it... I've met three out of seven Balor's so far and I can honestly say they're some of the sweetest, most genuine people I've ever met. I'm positive the rest will follow suite."

"That's a good way of lookin' at it, babe. All in all, my family will see why I'm crazy about this amazing, beautiful woman who has completely stolen my heart like a thief."

"The Harley Quinn to your Joker," Madison remarked. Finn wore the brightest smile as Madison turned in his arms to face him.

"You remembered that photo," he said out of genuine surprise. It was a few weeks back; the two completely stumped for Halloween costumes. As weird as it was, Finn googled himself and showed Madison past painted personas he embarked on in his early career in hopes of sparking some ideas between the two. Harley and Joker were a top pick, but Finn would do anything to get Madison into a skin tight catsuit like the Riddler before...

"Of course I did," Madison nodded, "And thank God for the Internet because it's one of my favourites. You know, you make a pretty damn good cosplayer, Mr. Balor... I'm pretty excited for when you return and I get to see the infamous Demon first hand."

"Hmm... Well in that case, I could always introduce you before then... Could make things... Interesting..."

"Aside from the bed, I've seen how intense you can get in the ring when you're the demon... Would it be much different?"

Finn traced the outline of Madison's lips, teasing a kiss between them as his eyes darkened with lust. "Baby, you haven't seen nothing yet," he said, the husky tone of his voice responsible for a violent shiver running up Madison's back.

"Mmm... You make the Demon sound is tempting. I like the sound of that," Madison whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "The things we could do."

"Could easily top last night."

"You sure about that?"

"Dunno... Guess we'll have to see."

"Possibly."

His finger's lingered at her cheeks before he finally connected with her lips, his own self shuddering as Madison touched his shoulder with her hand. "Till then, why don't I make us breakfast, then I can show you around the grounds?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect... But can I ask something?"

Finn nodded.

"Will you join me in the shower first?" Madison's question was tempting... Oh so tempting. All the talk of the night before and kinky cosplay left Finn in an uncomfortable position that needed tending to.

Of course Finn would take Madison up on her offer, but with a bit of teasing first.

"You tryin' to work up an appetite?"

The devilish looking smile spread on Madison's lips was sexy as she sat up from the bed. "Maybe I am... But maybe it's because I've been without you for so long... Or I want a repeat of last night," she offered, stepping out of the bed with the bed sheet wrapped around her naked body. The silhouette of angel walked across the room, leaning against the door way and looked his way. Finn clutched at the sheet underneath him, attempting to keep himself a little civilized all the while the brunette made his head spin.

"Either way, do you want to find out?" Madison asked, her sultry nature reeling Finn in like a hungry fish. He was at his feet in no time and whisked her in his arms in a flash.

"Madison Reed, you'd make a blind man see," Finn remarked, pulling the bed sheet from Madison's body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned through the shower curtain, turning on the water.

"And depending how this shower goes, we might even make the deaf hear again."


	22. Proud

Chapter 22! More fun in Ireland! Hope you guys like:) Thanks for reading and everything guys! Means a lot (L) Let me know what you all think :)

/

Bray had a population of 32,600 and as corny as it was, Finn made Madison feel like one in nearly 33,000.

Everything was back to normal; Ireland being their little miracle. Seeing Finn as his usual, sweet self made for better days... And better days they were.

The area surrounding the cottage Finn owned was a chunk of wilderness paradise. It was so peaceful and rejuvenating; the perfect getaway from the busy city life Madison experienced for the last seven days. At her mom's house in Miami was nice, but it had nothing on the cottage life in breathtaking Bray.

As surreal as the surroundings were, the past two mornings were absolute bliss. Awaking in Finn's arms wrapped around her protectively and gentle kisses up and down her neck had never felt so right. It had been so unbelievably missed since Birmingham.

But the cherry on top to cap such an amazing getaway was getting to hear _"I love you_ " right from Finn's lips. It was like the sweetest of lullabies...

Not only was Madison so in love but she could happily say she loved such an incredible man who loved her just as much.

Their relationship had gotten back on track after a traumatic derailment; almost left for dead. Madison never wanted to picture a life without Finn ever again... Now she could happily wake up beside him and spoiled by Finn whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

" _My love_... You make it hard to sleep when you're beside me."

"Mmm... I apologize."

"I never said I didn't like it."

"Well," Madison said, slowly opening her eyes and yawning, "Thankfully you like it."

"Sorry I woke you... But honestly, I couldn't resist," Finn said quietly, his lips travelling across Madison's bare shoulder.

"I can't either... I love the feeling of your lips against my skin... How could I wake up any other way?"

"How could I?" Finn asked in return, his voice a sexy, raspy sound. It made Madison shiver; something Finn continued to feed off as his hands ran down her front.

"Every inch of your body drives me crazy... It's this unexplainable rush that fills me..."

"Finn... You're unbelievable," Madison uttered, her voice a delicate, almost whisper as Finn's fingers gently caressed her intimately.

He chuckled, his hot breath grazing at her ear. "What a way to wake up, huh?"

Morning sex ensued, the second morning in a row and it was exhilarating. Like a rollercoaster ride, they rode out the high after mellowing the cool waves of orgasm, in each other's arms and panting. Madison laughed something cute as Finn kissed her forehead and whispered, "Well, good morning."

"It has been a good morning, hasn't it?"

"Always is, love."

"We should get up before we end up staying in this bed all day," Madison more or less suggested, even though she wasn't entirely against the staying in bed all day part.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing... Although with our absence, we'd have the camera crew knockin' down the door."

"We can't have an interruption like that."

"Agreed... Well then, I could really go for a coffee on the porch right now... What do you say?" Finn asked, maneuvering himself so his legs hung over the bed. He reached to the floor, hand like a claw as he grabbed for a pair of sweat pants and hoodie.

Madison sat up in the bed, pressing the bed sheet to her chest. "Sounds perfect," she said, reaching too for anything remotely close to an article of clothing.

"If I had it my way, you'd go outside just like that," Finn said, referring to Madison in nothing but the bed sheet, as he got dressed.

"Well, there's a first for everything," she said with Finn's t-shirt in hand, pulling the material over her head and down her torso, "But not today... Sorry to break it to ya."

"A man can dream, can't he?"

"Dream or fantasize?" Madison offered, stepping out of the bed.

"Hmm, I like the second one, myself... Makes for an interesting outcome."

"Hmm, how so?"

"Fantasies coming to life are far more exciting... I should know," he answered slyly.

"Hmm... Well there was that time at my apartment with the Halloween costume... So I guess you're right," Madison shrugged, following Finn to the kitchen.

"You're a very good observer, love," he said, beginning to rummage through the cupboards for coffee grounds and coffee cups.

"One of the best... I don't know if it's you or just being in Ireland, but I've never had a cup of coffee so good," Madison gushed, turning on the coffee machine.

"I like to think it's me," Finn chuckled, preparing the grounds in the basket while Madison filled the machine with water, "But sometimes it's best to give all the credit to Ireland."

"Dually noted," Madison said, kissing Finn on the cheek.

"What time do we have to be at the gym later?"

He switched the machine on and took a peek at the clock. It was well before eight; only a couple hours till they had to make the hour drive into town. "We'll leave at about eleven... Crew will meet us there."

"I'm looking forward to it... I love everything about this 24 special, even the little bit about the producer throwing around the idea of filming a montage of your big workout when you return to the PC."

"Well I promise I won't disappoint, then," Finn teased, "Why don't you go out to the porch? I'll be out with the coffee in just a sec."

Madison pushed open the door, her senses met with the refreshingly cool morning's air. The sun was still rising, a beautiful display to watch as she took her seat.

"I think I've really taken a liking to these early mornings. Especially when it's not too cold out," she heard Finn say as he kicked open the door; two cups in hand. He took his place beside her on the back porch of the cottage, handing her the steaming hot beverage to start their morning off.

"Me too," Madison agreed, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder, "It's definitely a nice change from Miami."

"I'm with ya on that one."

"I swear I could get used to this," Madison breathed, completely swept away by the gorgeous view all around. She was in heaven.

"Ireland has won you over," Finn chuckled.

Of course it had. Ireland was literally the jewel Madison had forever longed for. "It has," she nodded, "But I'm kind of upset I hadn't discovered this place sooner. I feel like I've been missing out."

"You know, I often think what will happen once wrestling is over... If I come back home or stay in the States... This is beautiful and all but I can honestly say if you'd have asked me four months ago, my answer would have been a simple one oppose to right now."

"Well... There's lots to factor into this relationship now," Madison agreed, lifting her head from his shoulder. She cradled her coffee cup in both hands, staring at the beige coloured liquid swirling around while their conversation continued to intensify in all seriousness... Finn had brought up the idea of staying in the States for her... At least that's what he was hinting at... She was sure of it.

"I'm ready for it," Finn stated, sipping his coffee, "The next step... And all the others to come."

It wasn't something Madison was expecting. But she was excited at the idea that Finn wanted the next step with her.

"Well... As unconventional as it started out, it's been so simple living together in Birmingham... Like second nature," Madison said.

Finn could agree. "Since day one I've lived with you... I can't see that changing once rehab is over and we're back to life in Florida."

"So you're saying we should move in together once this is all over?" Madison asked, having difficulty producing the very question. She was nothing but a little tongue tied; overwhelmed in a good way nonetheless.

Finn seemed to notice and found humour in Madison's expression. He cupped her cheek, smiling as he did.

"Breathe, baby," he encouraged, sparking some life back into her by stroking his thumb against her cheek.

"You're making even that difficult to do," she whispered in all honesty.

"I guess I have an act for leaving you breathless, don't I?"

"Yes you do, in so many ways," she agreed, swallowing before she opened her mouth. "So are you really saying we should move in together?"

"I've been thinking about it," he nodded, "Even more so since we've been apart... I've missed you that much... And I like living with you. I love it actually. I've come to realize it's what we already know and what we're comfortable with. Sure, it will be quite different away from the house and life back in Birmingham... But we've both taken chances in this unheard of arrangement concocted by Hunter, haven't we?"

"Yes we have."

Finn placed his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"So tell me... What are you thinkin'?" he asked, trying to read Madison the best he could.

"I'm in this for the long haul," she reassured, "And I know you are too... What you said only proves it true."

"So, the question remains... Will you move in?" Finn officially asked the big, ultimate question, "With me?"

It was the proclamation of the pivotal next step in their relationship, laid out for Madison to ponder. She could agree with Finn one hundred percent. She adored his company; she was in love with the fact that she'd already spent the last four months of her life under the same roof as him. It was only fitting that they continue in Florida; the real test away from their Birmingham sanctuary though.

But there wasn't much left to think about. Madison was on the same page as Finn. "I'm excited to see what Florida holds for us when we get back," she said, "Of course I'll move in with you... I really can't think of the idea of living separately and having you spend the night here and there or vice versa."

"I don't want to even imagine," Finn said as he couldn't even fathom the idea, "But we seem to have been through it all so far... I think we can handle anything now."

"I think I can fully agree to that statement," Madison said confidently. They'd been through heaps and bounds that moving into an apartment together seemed like a piece of cake.

"It'll be nice being closer to the PC... Traffic will be a breeze," Madison breathed.

"I'd like to think my apartment is the ideal place, but a few more square feet wouldn't hurt. My lease is up early next year... Like the first week of January... I guess that doesn't leave us much time to find an apartment being in Ireland and all."

"Well... That's why we have friends," Madison shrugged, an idea in her mind.

"What do you have in mind, love?"

"I think if I can sweet talk Sami and Bayley into doing our bidding, we'll be able to get an apartment in no time," Madison suggested.

Finn liked her idea, even though his mind was heading into a different direction. "Hmm... The thought of you persuading sounds exciting..."

"You have yet to experience it, Mr. Balor," Madison teased, "But before you do, I think we have some Florida business to take care of while we're in Ireland..."

"Can't get ahead of myself, I know... But you really think Sami and Bayley'll be up for trekkin' across Florida in search of an apartment for us?"

Madison was sure Bayley would be on board. It was just another thing to support of their relationship. Then there was Sami. How could she even doubt Sami? He was always so helpful and willing to help any friend out, no matter what. Madison was sure he'd get a kick out of apartment hunting for his two best friends anyways.

"Of course," Madison said, her reassurance comforting the fact that it was crunch time as there were only three and a half weeks left to find a place before Finn's lease was up.

"I'm confident. It'll be a synch compared to dinner with your family tonight. I'm more nervous for that," Madison hated to admit but it was the truth. Meeting the family of a significant other was always so nerve wracking. And since she was the first, Madison felt like she had a lot to live up to.

"I guess I'm the complete opposite," Finn chuckled as he had absolutely no concerns about bringing Madison home to meet his siblings and parents, again.

"But everything will be fine with that. As for our living arrangement, I'm sure Bayley'll be doin' back flips knowin' we're movin' in together, thanks to her and Sam," Finn said, seeing the positive.

"See? It'll be just as much fun for them as it will be for us."

"Well, it'll give us somethin' to look forward to when we get back to the U.S... Our own home."

It had a ring to it, Madison thought. The more she did, her lips curled into such a big smile that it was contagious. "I love the sound of that... A home that'll actually be all ours."

"Exactly, babe... Somewhere I can call home with you that isn't temporary... A possible forever."

There wasn't anything sweeter than hearing Finn talk about commitment. _I love you's_ were a close secondbut nothing could top Finn's proclamation to a future back home in Florida with Madison.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was early in the afternoon by the time Finn and Madison showed up at the old gym he used to run. Filming would soon be underway for the 24 special; something Madison was looking forward to. She really did love how it was beginning to come together; how aspects of Finn's life were uncovered and brought to light.

It brought purpose to his hiatus from the ring and kept him on his toes, not to mention introduced Madison to a different side of Finn she had yet to discover.

"Wow, that's Becky," Madison pointed out among the pictures hung on the wall. It was neat to see both Becky and Finn's humble beginnings and accolades proudly displayed.

"And there's you... My gosh, you're adorable," she whispered, "I'm really taking a liking to this giant, big and puffy green hat you're sporting in this one."

"What a difference from the whole Demon thing, huh?" Finn chuckled, on a trip down memory lane himself.

"Definitely... I might have a new suggestion instead of unleashing The Demon behind closed doors... If you know what I mean," Madison carefully whispered into Finn's ear. She could almost hear the sound of the his eyeballs rolling in the back of his head and his heart beating uncontrollably. Any time Madison referred to their bedroom antics sent him into a frenzy, wherever, whenever.

"Madison Reed, you have no limits, do you?"

She shook her head, proving him right. "Never... It can be in the middle of the grocery store or inside a gym... You never know with me."

"And still you continue to amaze me," Finn whispered as the room filled with current students and their trainers.

"I guess it's show time," Finn commented as the crew began to set up.

"I'll be watching... Now inspire the hell out of them."

The producer for the 24 special wanted to film some uplifting, inspiring footage with Finn and the students; the cameras closing in on the individuals of the group. Finn sat a top the apron with a young man by the name of Jordan Devlin. She remembered his name and now could put a face to it. Finn spoke highly of him after a conference call with Hunter the other night; the two chatting about who would be involved in the tournament. Madison knew Jordan was once Finn's protege, among one of his favourites to win the entire tournament.

Watching the young, aspiring wrestlers sit in front of Finn was awe inspiring. The words coming out of Finn's mouth made Madison fall even more in love with the man. He cared a great deal for the kids seated amongst him, looking up to him as if he were some celebrity. He'd often say it was never about the fame but simply for the same reason these men and woman came into the gym every morning, determined and driven to reach the once unattainable, out there dream that was working for the WWE.

But Finn's inspiring words of wisdom and presence was enough to light a fire under each and every person in that gym, Madison was sure. Making the group laugh was heart warming, too.

It was exciting for Madison to see Finn step into the ring and see first hand what the kids were capable of. He'd offer advice and share his own knowledge of holds. It had been the first time since August 23rd; since Finn stepped foot in a ring and by the look on his face he'd been itching for more.

"I can't wait to actually get back in there... The day can't come sooner," Finn said as he and Madison walked around the outside of the ring. He missed the bumps, the adrenaline rush like crazy. Going on four months had been the longest Finn had ever gone without wrestling. He often asked himself how he was coping... How he could go about a life without the only thing he knew how to do... But looking around the old gym and even the nostalgic photos of himself and Becky reminded him of the great support system he's had during the last sixteen years of his career.

"This must be such a tease for you... Having to watch there kids in the ring... I can only imagine."

"It's bittersweet, actually... I feel like I'm seeing myself in some of these guys. To take a bump right now would be everything."

"You know, I can't believe I'm admitting this but, when you return it'll be my first time ever seeing you wrestle... With the exception of some replays from SummerSlam."

Finn chuckled, placing his arm around Madison's shoulders. "I have a lot to live up to in your eyes now, don't I?"

But Madison shook her head. "With your extensive resume and title wins from the last sixteen years, you've already done so."

Finn was always nonchalant about his accomplishments, not one to parade around like he was the best thing since sliced bread. He was very humble when it came to his success. "You're very kind, love... Even though I'd love to impress you either way."

"Oh, you will," Madison was certain, "You always have, so far."

The two stood a bit away from the ring, watching on as Jordan ran the ropes, engaging in a headlock with another young up and coming wrestler. "So you had a hand in training him?" Madison asked, only having ever heard a bit about Jordan.

Finn nodded, his eyes following the young man as he moved around the ring. Finn began to reminisce as he continued to look on. "I was home from Japan for a couple weeks and decided to come back here and see how things were. That's when I met him. He was just a kid... Actually, he was a punk."

"How so?"

Finn could see the vision of a young punk that was Jordan sticking out in his mind, clear as day, which brought a real heart warming smile to his face. "Jordan was this twelve year old kid who thought he could do what he wanted, whenever he wanted with no consequences whatsoever. He was a hell raiser... But he's the epitome of the classic, ' _wrestling changed my life.'"_

"It sounds like you changed his life," Madison challenged.

"Actually, he's often said that," Finn explained, turning to look at Madison now, "He's always told me he's looked up to me as a father figure. With only a nine year age difference, I feel as though it's quite the statement to make... But I don't think of myself as a father figure... I don't even see myself as a life changer. I feel I just showed him the path to where he is today. That's the only thing I can take credit for."

"How modest of you."

Watching Jordan was like watching another Finn in an alternate universe. There were similarities but differences made Jordan a standout. Every now and then Madison would look at Finn from the corner of her eye; in awe of Finn looking on as a proud mentor.

"You've got a lot to be proud of, Finn... You've taught him well," Madison complimented, following Finn as he stood to his feet.

"I guess I have," he smiled, throwing a towel in Jordan's direction.

"Just remember I haven't taught you everything I know, Devlin... Don't forget that," Finn teased, coming up to the apron.

Jordan chuckled, leaning against the ropes as he dried his face. "One of these days when you're healthy and back in Bray, we'll just have to see."

"Lookin' forward to it, kid."

Jordan climbed through the ropes, standing in front of them both. He shook Finn's hand; a moment shared between them.

"Madison, this is Jordan Devlin," Finn formally introduced his young protege; the monicker sort of heart warming to Madison. No matter how Finn decided to perceive it, Jordan was very grateful for everything Finn had done for him.

"It's nice to meet you," Jordan said, shaking Madison's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I have to say you almost out kick this guy here. I wouldn't mind seeing something between you two one day," Madison smiled.

Jordan grinned, turning to Finn. "She's a lovely woman, Finn."

"She is," Finn agreed, "Even if her compliments for others are at my own expense."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Jordan teased but the conversation quickly turned serious.

"How's the shoulder, mate?" He asked Finn.

"It's gettin' there... But it's a lot better... It's been a gruelling couple months of rehab so far but I've got Madison here to thank for everything."

"You've taken good care of him," Jordan noted, "Nothin' but the best for the best."

"You excited for the tournament?" Finn asked.

Jordan nodded but Finn could spot the young man was full of nerves. "Nervous, aren't ya?" Finn asked.

"I am... I just wanna add to that Irish pride, ya know? I wanna make everyone proud. There's a lot to live up to having' not only you but Becky and Sheamus representin' Ireland..."

"And you'll add to it, Jordan... No doubt," Finn encouraged, "You're involved in such a prestigious tournament... That's a start, Devlin."

"Finn, you got a second?" The producer asked, interrupting the heart to heart between him and Jordan. Just as Madison and Finn thought filming had wrapped for the gym sequence, there was quite a bit the producer wanted to incorporate still. Finn nodded, going along with the vision even though catching up with Jordan and continuing to show Madison around his old stomping ground was a lot more intriguing.

"Duty calls," he said, turning to Madison, "Will you excuse me?"

She nodded and Finn and Jordan shook hands before he was off, heading to the other side of the gym, leaving just Madison and Jordan.

"It's nice to see a lovely woman by Finn's side," the young man commented, "For the longest time since I've known him, it was always a rarity."

Having Jordan said what he had- a person who knew Finn for the last fifteen years of his life- left Madison's cheeks sore from smiling even though she tried to help it. But it was nice to hear that the image of herself and Finn was a nice one... Again, the scrutiny from the Internet world always lingering.

"Well, I'm happy that it's me," Madison said in all honesty.

Jordan nodded, peering from corner to corner before he spoke carefully. "I know he's been kind of an unconventional fella..."

And Madison knew all about that...

"But he's always been a special part of my life... Almost half my years... I guess you can say I'm a little protective."

"He's in good hands," Madison reassure, her smile and body language already won Jordan over; putting his mind at comfortable ease.

"Both professionally and personally, I assure you he is... Finn's an incredible being as you know... I guess you can say I've made it my mission to bring him back 100%. So far I'd like to think that we're half way there."

"That's great to hear... That's what he needs... Stability... It's what he's lacked in more ways than one."

"So I've heard..."

"But not anymore," Jordan said, "I've never seen him look at anyone like he does you... He cares about ya a lot, I can see that... You're just the stability he needs, Miss Reed."

"That means a lot," Madison said, unable to contain her smile, "Especially coming from someone who's known him for so long."

"When you spot somethin' different, it's quite the surprise... But more so because I know he's happy for someone who's on the shelf for an extensive amount of time... You've had a part in making him happy and I'm thankful for that."

Madison could really see how much Jordan cared for Finn. It was easy now to understand why he had referred to Finn as a father figure in the past. Jordan owed a lot to Finn, even if Finn was too damn humble to accept it.

"Thank you, Jordan... That truly means everything to me to hear."

"I take it you're going somewhere nice with Finn and his folks after this? Someone dressed up the way you are has never quite been in a place like this, I'm sure," he smiled.

Madison nodded, a bit of fright clearly painted on her face. "Yes... The whole lot of them, actually."

"Nervous?" Jordan questioned.

Did he even need to ask. "Of course... Even though I've met his parents once before."

Jordan laughed and he shook his head like Madison was crazy or something. "You have nothing to be worried about... I'm sure as you know, his parents are the nicest people of this earth."

"Oh yes... I know that for a fact."

"The rest are as well... Plus, I'm sure they're over the moon Finn has finally brought someone home with him for the holidays, nonetheless."

"I guess you have a point, Jordan."

"You'll do great," he said, confident Madison had nothing to worry about, "But you gotta promise me somethin'."

"Sure."

"Keep doin' what you're doing, with Finn... 'Cause it's definitely made a difference. He's always got a smile on his face and all but this is different. There's real reason behind it and it's good. After meeting you, I no longer worry about him bein' lonesome," Jordan said, a little lowly so it was just between him and Madison; so it was kept between them.

"I promise," Madison nodded, sealing the deal.

Getting past Jordan; someone who's known Finn for over a decade and developed a protective facade around his mentor, was a monumental achievement for Madison... It was the easy part, compared to meeting not only Finn's parents once again but the others who grew up with him all his life... That would be the tricky part... And not to mention a little (a whole lot, actually) unnerving... Only a few short hours remained until filming commenced at the gym and Finn and Madison made their way to his parents house for a real grill fest, even though there was not much to worry about when it came to the Balor clan.

"Good luck tonight with the folks and all," Jordan wished Madison, "Even though you really don't need it, not one bit. They'll be glad to have met you like I have."


	23. Welcome Home

Here's Chapter 23 before I leave outta town! Thanks everyone for reviewing (every single word means so much and I'm truly grateful) and everything else! Hope you guys like this one! We're still in Ireland btw. Lemme know what you think. And lastly, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy (L)

/

"Do I look okay?" Madison asked, having a bit of a panic attack as she looked herself over in her compact mirror. They were officially on their way to Finn's parent's house, only a few minutes away from pulling up in the driveway. After some words of wisdom and support from Jordan, Madison convinced herself she wasn't nervous at all to see his parents again and meet his siblings. Jordan was sure and so was Finn that she had nothing to worry about and for a bit it actually worked. But Madison's positive attitude seemed to take a turn as soon as they left the gym... Once she stepped foot inside the car, heading down the streets leading to his parents place, actually.

Madison's panic spiralled and she was left worrying about her appearance. She worried if she was wearing the right outfit; hoping her skirt wasn't too short and heels an appropriate height... The more she thought about it, the outfit she had on was one she shouldn't have worn to the gym with Finn... It was indeed fitting to wear to meet his family so that was a plus.

But her makeup... Was it too dark that it gave off the wrong impression? Now she was really worrying. Madison wanted to look absolutely flawless, leaving a lasting impression on all of them... A good impression nonetheless.

The entire time Madison combed her finger's nervously through her hair, Finn shook his head and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. As amusing as it was, he had to admit he'd never seen that side of Madison before. Here was this strong, confident woman looking as if she were about to crumble, if she hadn't already. Then it became quite alarming how nervous Madison actually was, by the looks of her.

"Love... Are you really that nervous?" Finn questioned, looking over at the nervous woman beside him in the passenger's seat. She sighed as she was now caught; completely sought out.

"Yes... I'm literally shaking," her admission was sheepish. She really did hate to admit that she was as nervous as she was after Jordan and Finn's reassurance.

In quick fashion, Finn pulled over to the side of the road and parked close to the curb. They were only a few minutes away but Finn couldn't let Madison go trough a possible break down on the front porch.

He turned to Madison who was indeed shaking for real, before his eyes like she said. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked carefully, placing his hand on her thigh in hopes to settle her nerves with his touch.

"I know, I shouldn't be nervous, Finn... I just... I just wanna make a good impression not only with your brothers and sister, but your parents again... I'm being self conscience and thinking all sorts of horrible things," she rambled but admitted truthfully too, "Like, what if I'm not good enough for you? Or for them?"

Finn was in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe such words came from her mouth. "Madison... I don't even know where to begin..." He was lost for words.

"I know," she sighed, looking down at her hands on her lap. Once she said it aloud, it didn't really make any sense especially to Finn. It was out of this universe, actually.

"They're going to love you, Madison... You have nothing to worry about," Finn reassured, hoping now Madison would get it, "I've never had any doubt in my mind since I've wanted to take you home... There's never been any doubt in my mind ever about you, Madison."

He lifted her chin with his index finger so she'd look him in the eye as he continued to speak. "I love you... And you're perfect... Way too much for me. There's no need to be nervous, okay?"

Madison took a deep breath in, Finn's sweet words a bit of a relief. She was the slightest bit calm for now as he started the car again, pulling back onto the road heading to his parents place.

"And to answer your question from before, you look absolutely beautiful," Finn said, peeking over, deciding to have a little fun with her in hopes of combating whatever nerves she had left, "I could see almost all the guys starin' at ya while we were at the gym... I could have even knocked Jordan up side the head."

Madison giggled, earning a victorious smile from Finn. "He's sweet... He really cares about you."

"Jordan's got a big heart, I'll give him that."

"You can't knock him upside the head for that."

Finn smirked. "Not even Jordan will get away with lookin' at you the way I look at ya, babe."

Madison smiled, staring down at Finn's hand snaking into hers. "I'm really glad I get to bring you home," he said; the sound of his voice forcing Madison's heart to beat irregularly. No matter the reality, it still felt amazing and kind of surreal to hear once her nerves settled.

"Nerves or not, I'm happy too," Madison uttered, her heart stopping as Finn brought their hands to his lips, kissing her hand so delicately, so lovingly.

"Ireland was such a good idea... Falling in love with you wasn't so bad either," she teasingly smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"My love... Where would I be without you?" He asked, looking her way for a quick second; enough for Madison to get a peek of those gorgeous blues.

"I don't wanna know," she whispered truthfully as Finn slowly pulled into the driveway. Madison looked on as if she were going to face her destiny, which she was. Again, her stomach burned with anxiousness. It wasn't so much nervousness anymore. Now she just wanted to get it over with and experience what it was like meeting his siblings, his parents again... What it felt like being the first woman Finn had ever taken home.

"Ready?" He asked, shutting the car off and looking over at Madison. She nodded, taking a deep breath as she turned to look at him too.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Finn got out first, walking over to Madison's side to open her door. He held out his hand for her to grab, pulling her in. He planted his lips on hers, a bit of a confidence boost which she totally needed.

"I love you," he mumbled, kissing her again.

"And I love you... But I feel like you're staling."

"Just makin' sure you're alright."

"If you continue to kiss me, it'll just make me weak in the knees, Finn," she giggled, "That wouldn't be very good for either of us if my legs are like jelly, walking up to your family."

"Maybe not," he chuckled, "Don't think that would be a very good first impression."

"See? I wasn't kidding," Madison wobbled, holding onto Finn's arm as he walked them up the stairs to the porch, rapping on the front door.

For a moment Madison felt a surge of lightheadedness come over her, but it went as fast as it came. It helped having Finn holding her up by the palm of his hand on the small of her back though. Madison was only able to suck in one last deep breath before the front door opened, Finn's mother and father greeting them both with friendly, warm smiles.

"Hey," Finn said. Madison followed him inside, fear taking her over. But she pushed it aside and Mrs. Balor helped as well.

Finn's mother and father were ecstatic to see Madison again that he was metaphorically pushed aside for the time being as they got reacquainted with their son's girlfriend.

"It's so nice to see you again, my dear," Finn's lovely mother greeted, her embrace just as warm, if not more. Suddenly, as if it were instantaneously, Madison wasn't so nervous... It deflated like a balloon, lie magic.

"Yes you too," Madison said, hugging the sweet woman back.

"Madi, lovely to see ya. How has Ireland been treatin' ya?" Finn's father asked, his turn to embrace Madison.

It was stupid to admit, but Madison had forgotten how lovely Finn's parents were but it surely would never go unnoticed ever again. "It's been wonderful... It's definitely a thing of beauty."

Finn gently whisked Madison to his three brothers and sister. "Hello again," he greeted them, "I'd like for you all to meet Madison Reed."

All of his siblings were so happy to finally meet the special woman in their brother's life. They'd been waiting for the moment forever, it seemed. The smiles on their faces were so warm and inviting that Madison now regretted even allowing her mind to riddle with nervousness.

"Lovely to meet ya," his older brother was first to speak, extending his hand. The rest followed suit; no room for awkwardness or silence as introductions continued. Madison felt included and cared about. Everybody was so friendly, so endearing to learn who she was... Who their brother cared enough about to bring home... But Finn's sister was the most excited; so eager to bond and get to know her brother's girlfriend.

"It's so nice to meet you... And to finally see a lovely woman on Finn's arm," she commented, "You don't realize how long we've waited for this day."

Finn chuckled. "Common, you're makin' me seem kind of pathetic."

"Well, for a while, maybe," his sister teased, "But not anymore."

So far so good... Madison was hitting it off with the entire family; discussing work and living in Florida, something they were happy the two had in common since his schedule would be busy as it was once he returned. As Finn's sister and mother began to show Madison family photos, Finn reacquainted himself with his baby nieces; a spectacle that definitely caught Madison's attention.

Just watching how sweet Finn was with the two baby girls melted Madison's heart. He was a true natural as he balanced two on his knees, cooing an smiling just as they did.

"Maybe now you'll get some more grand children since Finn finally has a girlfriend," his older brother commented to his parents. If it was meant to make Finn and Madison uncomfortable or embarrassed, it did the polar opposite at least for Finn.

He didn't have some smart remark to counter his brother. Instead he looked directly at Madison, smiling just a bit as she felt her cheeks burn a fiery red. Madison wasn't so embarrassed by the comment... She was more so embarrassed at the fact that Finn could tell that she was so enthralled with the idea of him becoming a father to such young children one day... As she daydreamed in speedy fashion, picturing a possible forever life with such a man left her flush and surely tongue tied if she was made to speak. Finn didn't seem too bothered by it as he stared at Madison with such intensity, such passion that she could tell he was picturing what she had.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters of your own?" Finn's sister asked Madison, bringing her back down to reality instead of in the clouds.

"No, actually, I don't," she answered, staring briefly as Finn smiled at the cooing babies, "So this is all new to me."

"Well at least you weren't stuck with four boys growin' up," she said with a roll of her eyes as her older brothers gave her a questionable look, "Consider yourself lucky."

"Come on, it wasn't all bad," Finn commented and immediately his sister roared with laughter. She thought otherwise...

"Except for those times you threatened to put me in countless head locks if I didn't look out for mom and dad, you weasel," his sister retorted.

"Finn was just puttin' ya to use," their older brother pipped up.

"Instead of havin' ya rat on all of us and crushin' Finn's dreams," the younger one chimed in.

"See?" She laughed, "Welcome to the Balor clan... Where the boys never know when to shut their gabs even when their wrong."

"Hope you won't be scared off," their father said, taking a seat beside Finn.

He shook his head. "Nah... She's tough, I should know," Finn answered, sneaking a glance at Madison who just so happened to look his way; their eyes connecting like magnets, "You know, she's been workin' me to the bone in Birmingham so we can make Wrestlemania."

"So you can make Wrestlemania," Madison corrected but Finn was quick to explain.

"I consider it a joint effort... Her more than me... She's kinda that spark behind me, you know?"

Finn's sister smiled, putting her hand over her chest. "That's honestly the cutest thing I've ever heard you say about anyone, Finn, let alone another woman."

"There's always room for surprise, isn't there?" Finn challenged.

"I want to hear how you two met... Your first date... Everything!" His sister exclaimed, so excited and obviously drawn to the romance of first meetings. But it wasn't just his sister listening in... It was the entirety of the Balor family which left Madison slightly nervous wondering how to go about explaining certain unorthodox, explicit details which weaved together the beginning of the relationship.

"Well," Finn started, trying to mentally piece together a proper sentence for his family.

"Well... You know Madison is a physical therapist," he started, careful to leave out the details that their meeting had been a contracted agreement by Hunter. Even though it was confidential, Finn didn't quite know how his family would react knowing him and Madison were bound by signatures at first; having never met one another and thrusted into the same environment for six months.

"And since I was going to Birmingham," Finn continued to explain, "Hunter thought it would be best if I had a physical therapist from the Performance Centre check up on me from time to time... Making sure I was doing well and all."

The look Madison exchanged with Finn was one of reassurance. So far so good, in her eyes.

"Madison was also there the day Finn had his surgery," his mother told his sister, "Stayed the entire seven hours with us."

"I guess you owed her a real date for makin' her wait seven hours for ya, huh Finn?" His sister teased, "How was that? The first date? I'm dyin' to know."

Madison's mind drifted; the memory sweeping her away like a wave. Her first date with Finn was very, peculiar, although not in the sense that it was anything bad. Because it was not... It was the complete opposite. It was beautiful, but very unexpected.

Madison looked over at Finn and she could almost see his mind scrambling for an explanation of their very first date. At least a conservative explanation, for his parents sake. Surely, he couldn't come out and say that he'd gotten turned on by Madison eating chocolate covered strawberries and almost having sex with her against the front door of their Birmingham home.

"It was dinner at probably one of the nicest restaurants in town... Far too fancy for us," Madison said, Finn looking at her and she was sure he'd thanked her telepathically for saving his ass.

"But appropriate for a first date and any other date we've been on," Finn said, now his mind drifting away to the night before the news broke of their relationship... Their names and faces plastered all over social media for fans to scrutinize and run amuck... But before all that, he'd nearly lost all control and gave the waitresses an eyeful with his hands between Madison's thighs and her back against the wall of the roof top.

"That sounds so nice," his sister commented, giving Finn a look of approval but directed her next question to Madison. "Has he been treatin' ya well, then?"

Finn looked over at Madison as inconspicuously as possible. For a moment he wanted to admit he wasn't as gentlemanly as his family probably thought he was. Driving Madison away and jeopardizing their relationship still lingered and it probably would if such questions were asked. No, Finn hadn't always treated Madison well... But he was redeeming himself in the last four days they were reunited.

"Finn's been such a gentleman," Madison answered. No matter what happened, gentleman was always a word she would associate with Finn, "And he's very caring... I'm lucky to have found him."

"I'm lucky you'll have me," the words kind of spilled from Finn's mouth as if nobody else was in the living room... As if it were just him and Madison standing in an arm's reach of one another.

Dinner was a success- Madison again questioning herself as to why she'd been so nervous... It was like siting around the dinner table with her own family. It was effortless. From time to time, Madison would look around and be thankful such an amazing family accepted her as one of the their own. It made her heart flip flop with joy as Finn's mother and sister laid out their plan of action, as Finn called it. They'd already made reservations for a day at the spa and tea at one of Mrs. Balor's favourite cafe's afterwards; the outing something Madison was really, truly looking forward to now.

"You've got a good one 'ere, Finn," his sister said as she placed her wine glass down, looking over at Madison with an adoring smile.

"I think she's a keeper... I really like 'er... But promise me somethin' Finn?"

"Anything," Finn answered.

"Don't scare her off... She's a nice addition not only to this dinner table but the family as well."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know we don't have to do this," Finn tried as he had been for the last half hour after dinner, after his siblings had left back to their own houses. But so far, Finn was getting no where.

Finn's parents had graciously insisted that Finn and Madison spend the night since the drive back to his cottage was over an hour; the sky already blackened and roads slick from the rain. Madison saw no problem and neither did Finn until Madison suggested something questionable... Something so unheard of for him...

"I want to be respectful, Finn... Especially in your parents house," Madison explained yet again but she couldn't help but smile. Finn wanted to sleep in the same bed as her because he was used to waking up beside her... It made her insides so warm and fuzzy.

"But... How?" Finn asked, chuckling as he realized how childish he sounded. But he didn't want to sleep without Madison, especially in his own room... He felt like it was some kind of rite of passage he needed to fulfill from his teenage years; having his girlfriend spend the night in his bed while his parents slept across the hall. It was kind of like a thrill, even for a man way past his teenage years.

"It's very simple," Madison said, sitting down on Finn's bed. But it was everything but a simple gesture.

"You'll sleep in here and I'll be in the room across the hall, sleeping in nothing but one of your T-shirts," she just had to tease and immediately Finn sighed, throwing his head back.

"Babe... Do not tease," he smiled but Madison couldn't help it.

"Hmmm... Maybe I can sleep in your Bullet Club tee... It looks like it'll fit... Maybe I'll give you a little sneak peak before I go to bed."

"Madison Reed," Finn said, his voice a low husk that screamed all sorts of sexy, "Of all days and hours, you choose this moment in time to act like such a tease?"

"Like I said before... You never know with me."

"Yes, I quite understand that statement now."

Finn kicked his old room's door shut, planting his lips on Madison's as she willingly gave into him pushing her down on the bed. He couldn't help himself from slipping his tongue past her lips, Madison inviting. She even let out a throaty moan as Finn's hands gripped at her hips, pulling her closer to his pelvis. "I need a little somethin' to tire me over for the night," he mumbled against her lips, this time letting his fingers dance down to her thighs.

"That I'll allow," Madison said in a single breath, biting her lip as Finn surprised her. He began to unbutton her shirt, carefully and slowly as the sound of her breathing intensified. He was sure she'd let out a loud moan by the sounds of it.

"Shhh, baby... Relax."

She thought he was crazy. If it was the other way around, Finn wouldn't be able to keep himself quiet. He was right... It was something about being in his old, childhood room and doing what he was doing that was such a thrill.

His hand ran smoothly against the material of Madison's bra, back and forth so painfully teasing. It wasn't until he slipped his fingers underneath and caressed her nipple that she really had to hold it in. "Finn," she gasped, "If you keep this up, I'll have to sneak out in the middle of the night to finish what you started," she mumbled, so taken by the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He challenged.

"It wouldn't be the right thing... Plus, it'll give us something to look forward to when we get back to the cottage."

Finn made a face. "That's... Tomorrow... But I want you now."

"It's one night... I think you can survive without sex for one night, Mr. Balor."

"But... How? It's like waving a piece of meat in front of a hungry dog's face and taking it away immediately... It's just not fair."

How Finn badly wanted a quickie... Anything at that point. But he understood where Madison was coming from. "Although I sort of agree with you... I guess... I can't even fathom having you across the hall from me... That's real life torture."

"I guess I can expect in the middle of the texts or something, huh?" Madison teased but it was like a lightbulb that went off in Finn's head that made her burst into laughter.

"That's actually a really good idea... And there's Skype..."

"Oh Jesus, Finn..."

"Can ya blame me?" He tried to reason as Madison began to button her blouse again, "You had me when you said you were going to sleep in nothing but one of my shirts."

"Of course," she said, scooting herself further up the bed, "But you'll have to wait... At least I know I'll be in your dreams tonight."

"Or in my reality if I can manage to use my sneaky ninja abilities."

Madison shook her head, kneeling on the bed to place a kiss on Finn's lips. "Until tomorrow," she said, grabbing his Bullet Club tee from the end of the end, making her way to the door.

"We'll see," Finn laughed, certain he'd figure something out so he could be with Madison for the night.

"I guess we will," she shrugged, leaning her back against the chest against the wall, "Love you."

"Love you... Goodnight, babe," Finn said, hoping in God's good graces, Madison would change her mind in an instance... As quick as that and say screw it... But to his disappointment, once she opened the door, he was out of luck. They would be sleeping in separate rooms for the night and as it was just for one, measly night, it occurred to Finn again just how much he missed Madison no matter how far she was from him.

"I'd say the same... But I think sweet dreams sounds a little better," she said, that smile on her face enough to fantasize about. But thankfully before she left for good that night, she gave him one last kiss... Something to savour and really tire him over till the next morning...


	24. Eve

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, followed and faved! Means a lot! So we've reached Christmas Eve! Lemme know what you think of this one :) As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison!

/

The smell of a freshly cut pine and sound of fire crackling in the fireplace set the perfect mood for the night before Christmas as Madison curled up on the couch, donning Finn's sweater and a hot cup of tea. The magnificent pine tree that took its place in the corner of the room by the fireplace was the first real tree Madison had ever cut down and decorated. Finn had taken Madison to the middle of the forest surrounding the cabin for the first of three surprises for the day; first explaining he wanted to celebrate their first Christmas together properly.

"You're not taking me to the middle of nowhere to murder me, are you? Because that would totally ruin the Christmas spirit," Madison teased as the two walked through the trees, hand in hand. Finn had an axe in his hand and was dressed differently than Madison was used to. It wasn't quite reminiscent of a lumber jack, but the hiking boots and brown parka cut it close.

Finn smiled, wielding his axe over his shoulder. "Nah... But if I were to go on such a spree, I'd like to think you'd be my Bonnie."

"Harley or Bonnie... I guess I'm in."

"What a topic to be talkin' about on Christmas Eve, huh?" Finn was laughing.

"Maybe that's just us."

"Maybe so."

Finn helped Madison cut down the beauty of a tree, the first for her. Every Christmas spanning the last twenty six years was spent very minimally with her mother. Even though real life pine trees for Christmas use were very common in Florida, never had Madison had the delight of experiencing such a tradition. Once Finn learned of this, he couldn't have led Madison out of the cabin fast enough.

"Good job, baby," he whispered into her ear after the tree fell onto the dampened ground, birds flying to high heaven from the sound.

"What can I say? I had a great teacher... I can't take all the credit."

Carrying the tree back to the cottage was a breeze for Finn and he even laughed as Madison pestered him about his shoulder. "You do realize I get back in the ring the third week of January, right?" Was his response.

She hadn't forgotten, no... Madison was just being overly cautious. With a little over four months of rehab under his belt, Finn was indeed getting back into a WWE ring courtesy of the Performance Centre.

"Yeah, I know... I'm just being my worrying self, don't you see?"

"Very well, actually... Was wondering, after talking to the 24 guys, if you'll be the one evaluating me?" Finn asked. It had been brought up once before; showing a Madison on camera interacting with Finn. Since it didn't really pertain to their intimate relationship and much rather a professional one, Madison didn't see an issue.

"I can, if you'd like me to."

"I do."

"Then it's settled... The world will get to see a glimpse of us together again even if it's just business."

"Could you imagine the rumblings that'll go around Twitter and Instagram after it airs?"

"Yes and no... But mainly, no," Finn chuckled. He didn't want to give it much thought; positive or negative, whichever they were. Regardless of the love or hate, it would never change what he had with Madison.

"I'll take this tree inside... Then it's surprise number two."

"I thought you had to meet the camera crew?"

"I was able to push filming back a bit, till tonight while you're out with my mom and sis. Figured I wanna spend as much time as I could with ya incase filming ran late," Finn revealed, bringing the tree into the cabin. Shortly, Madison and Finn were off; Finn keeping completely tight lipped about where they were headed till they pulled up to a little shop in the downtown district.

"This place has always been sort of a staple during the holidays with my family," Finn began to explain as Madison peered at the displays she could see through the windows.

"It's beautiful... I was hoping I'd get to see something like this. I love little shops like these."

"Couldn't let you leave Ireland without it... This place is somethin'. It's got everything from blown glass ornaments and hand made decorations. I figured we could get some stuff for the tree since it's completely bare."

"You're so thoughtful... Finally our Christmas tree will be complete."

The store was nothing Madison could ever imagine because seeing was believing. There were beautiful displays of everything hand made; the blown glass ornaments her favourite. The first one Madison was drawn to was a heart, glittering of white and gold. It was reminiscent of a snow globe with white, balls of fluffy fake snow inside. It was the perfect representation of their time in Ireland over the holidays.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll head back to the cabin. Just text me," Finn had said, placing the bag of their Christmas loot of decorations and a string of glass lights in the back of his car. Duty called; filming at the pub just a couple shops down would commence in a little while.

"Okay."

"I love you," Finn said, placing a kiss on Madison's lips, "Have fun with the girls."

"Oh we will. Don't get too crazy at the pub."

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby."

"Love you, handsome... Have a good time."

Madison walked down the street, pulling out her phone. She clicked her way to Finn's sister's text message from before; reading the cafe's address once again.

She was looking for a _22 Hawthorne_. Finn had pointed her in the direction of the cafe before they headed into the little shop just an hour ago. Madison passed a salon she figured they'd be visiting afterwards beside a tiny, little restaurant, finally standing in front of her desired location.

"Hello my dear," Finn's mother greeted once she spotted Madison, "I'm glad you made it."

"Of course. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're like family now," Finn's sister chimed in and it made Madison feel literally all warm and fuzzy inside, as cliche as it sounded.

"If it's taken Finn this long to snag a girl, she must be all sorts of amazing."

After a little late dinner at the cafe, Madison and Finn's mother and sister were off to the spa down the street. It was magical; a hundred times more relaxing than any other spa Madison had ever been to in the States. Another mystifying attribute of Ireland she supposed...

As Madison and Finn's mother sat side by side, having their nails primped and primed, enjoying hearing about Finn's childhood.

"He's always been so work driven... Never took a breath for himself... In a way, the time off is good for him," she explained, "Let's him take a step back, relax and have a different perspective on life."

Madison could have been wrong, but it sounded like Finn's mother was referring to something she knew of her son's old lifestyle.

"It warms my heart to see him so happy... It's been a long time comin', Madison... And I couldn't be happier that he's with somebody like you."

Madison was on cloud nine for the rest of the evening. She'd made a good impression with Finn's family, which was ultimately her number one concern since coming to Ireland. But hearing how proud Finn's mother was of their relationship was the cherry on top. It made Madison feel good. She felt accomplished... Because all she ever wanted was for Finn to be happy and to experience love.

 **Finn: Baby...**

 _Madison: Holding up okay?_

 **F: Quite well actually... There's just one thing**

 _M: What's that?_

 **F: Thinking I wanna go back home early**

 _M: What do the guys have to say about that?_

 **F: Oh, I'm hearing about it**

 _M: I could just imagine... So is it that time?_

 **F: If you're ready, then I'm more than ever**

Thankfully for Madison it was a joint consensus that calling it an early evening, since it was Christmas Eve and all, a very, very good idea. Finn's mother and sister were happy to be getting home to their husbands- his mother insisting Madison and Finn stop by for Christmas dinner the next day. And of course they would... Madison couldn't get enough of his lovely family.

"We'll aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Finn had said as Madison stood in front of the parked car, awaiting him.

"Hmmm... I don't know. I beg to differ... Have you seen my boyfriend?"

Finn chuckled, reaching out to pull Madison in. "What's he like?"

"Incredible," Madison answered simply.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Finn drove them back to his place- the drive back to the cottage didn't feel nearly as long as the ride to town. Irish carols played softly in the background, setting the mood perfectly. It felt like Christmas Eve now; Madison heading home to enjoy the night officially with the love of her life.

Once Madison stepped out of the car, the rush of cold air refreshing; awaking her senses. Finn had the bag of ornaments and Christmas lights in his hand as he unlocked the front door, leading Madison through. "Let's get to work."

Finn strung the lights as Madison hung the glass ornaments carefully; leaving one particularly for last.

"I like this one," Finn commented.

Madison held the glass heart in her hand, admiring the sparkle and shine once she held it to a bulb. "I do too... It makes me think of us. I had to get it since it'll forever be a reminder of our first Christmas in Ireland together."

So together they hung the glass heart ornament in the centre of the tree so it was the most noticeable one. It was the cherry on top as Finn referred to it as being.

"I think we're one talented bunch... This is beautiful," Madison said, taking in the breath taking sight that was **their** finished and decorated Christmas tree.

"Seems a little bit more like Christmas now, doesn't it?" Finn asked, his arms snaking around Madison's middle. He gently kissed the side of her neck, the feeling incredible. Finn relished in the fact that he was the cause for the shivers he could feel running their way up Madison's back.

"Maybe next year I'll bring you some place where there's lots of snow," he suggested.

But Madison shook her head. She was perfectly content being in Ireland, where rain took place of snow during the holiday months... But Madison had nothing to compare it to. "I've never been one for snow, being in Florida all my life... But snow or not, I'd rather the damp, rainy days in Ireland."

"Perfect."

"Well, Mr. Balor... Since you have all these surprises for me," Madison said, inching closer to Finn, "I have one for you."

She placed her hands over his eyes and whispered into his ear. "Do not open your eyes until I say."

"Yes ma'am."

He could hear something... Madison had definitely been hiding something in the cottage. "Okay... You can open your eyes now," she instructed. Slowly he opened his eyes and he was met with a large red gift bag, filled with red and white tissue paper hanging out from the top that resembled candy canes.

"Madison Reed, what did you do?" He smiled.

"Well... It's almost Christmas and I seem to love my boyfriend very, very much... This is just an extension of my love," she shrugged.

Madison handed him the gift bag- Finn reaching in giddily. "No way!" He exclaimed, once he pulled the box out of the tissue paper.

Inside was the missing piece to his collection... A Lego replica of the Millennium Falcon he'd been searching for, for years.

"How did you find this?"

"I have my ways... I remembered you telling me all about it."

"I think I may have the best girlfriend in the world," Finn was certain, "You're officially in the running."

Madison laughed, draping her arms around his neck. "Why don't we head for a bath to celebrate?"

As much as the offer tempted Finn, he wasn't quite finished for the evening just yet. "You know how much I'd love to... But I still have one last surprise for ya."

"Nothing I say or do will convince you otherwise, will it?"

He shook his head and placed his lips on her neck in a gentle kiss. "Go on, love... I'll get us some wine. I just ask one thing... Close your eyes when you come back."

"What have you got up your sleeve?"

"I think you'll like it... But we'll have to wait and see."

So Madison started the bath and every now and then Finn would sneak a peak at the tease that was the beautiful woman covered in bubbles, with her finger between her teeth because she knew how much it turned him on. But he left her, reluctantly dragging himself away to put the finishing touches on the living room- where she stood in just a silk robe with her eyes closed as he requested.

"If this is anything of the sexual nature, I'm very well prepared, you know," Madison said, her voice as sultry as a purr.

"Yes, I can see that, love," Finn chuckled, "But that's not part of the surprise."

Madison kept her eyes shut as Finn grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him. She could feel the carpet underneath her feet and immediately she knew she was being led back into the living room.

By the smell of delicious apple cinnamon that could be confused for a warm pie baking in the oven as Finn had lit some candles while she was in the bath... Her favourite along with two glasses of wine.

He had her sit on the floor, his hands directing her carefully. Madison shuddered as his hands slowly left hers, passing her thighs and vanishing. She grew curious as to what Finn had up his sleeve to the point where it was almost unbearable. She was itching to know and the longer she had her eyes shut, the more anxious she became.

"Okay... Open your eyes," Finn had finally said.

So Madison did. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times till she realized what she was looking at. There was Finn sitting in front of her... She was in utter shock and could have sworn her heart skipped beat after beat.

"Oh my God," she gasped.

Looking down in Finn's hand was a beautiful, sparkling cushion cut diamond ring with a rose gold band encrusted in even more diamonds. It shimmered and it shined in the dimly lit room; Madison wondering what it would look like in the sun's rays. It would be absolutely blinding, she thought.

"I want this to be a promise," Finn began, grabbing hold of Madison's left hand in his, "As I've already pledged myself to you and only you, now it's bound by this ring... For however long that you want me... For however long until one day I can call you my wife."

Madison's heart melted right then and there. The words _'my wife'_ swept her away and she might have well been floating. It was the sweetest thing aside from hearing that he loved her. To be referred to as his future wife was something Madison could easily imagine and foresee. She loved him just as much and possibly more as he loved her... Mesmerized by the beautiful ring was just a symbol of their love, but the feelings behind it were much more powerful.

"Oh my gosh... Finn..." Madison was so lost for words. She held her other hand to her face, attempting to get it together in fear she'd stumble over her words. But the more Finn spoke, Madison could feel her tongue tie and mind grow cloudy with the heaviest fog.

"Madison Elisabeth Reed... I promise you my loyalty, my respect and my everlasting devotion... I promise you my love... Forever."

"Holy... Finn, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Leaving me breathless..."

"You do the same to me, love... Everyday. But I never want that to change even though I know it won't. For the rest of my life, I'll always look forward to the love of my life leaving me gasping for air because I'm crazy about her."

As easily as the words flowed from Finn's mouth, he gently slipped the gorgeous ring onto Madison's ring finger; the perfect embellishment to signify Finn's ultimate promise to her. "I love you so much," Madison whispered, his lips connecting with hers in a gentle kiss.

"And I love you," he said back, stroking his hand against her cheek. The fairytale that was Ireland continued; Christmas Eve of 2016 the highlight chapter.

"I think you definitely showed me up," Madison whispered as Finn leaned in, resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't know about that," Finn said, a grin on his face, "You know how much I love Lego..."

Madison smiled, looking down at her incredible looking ring finger. "I guess... But this is just so unexpected. When did you go out and get this?"

"I snuck away from all the guys at the pub to head over to a little jewelry shop across the street. The guy was about to close but I persuaded him into letting me in. I told him all about you and he helped me choose this one in particular."

"What's it about?" Madison asked, inspecting the ring as Finn began to explain.

"He said where the diamond sits, underneath there is a Celtic love knot of two hearts interlocking... Symbolizes the love between us."

"Wow..." Madison whispered, so taken with the meaning behind the ring, "That's beautiful."

Finn held both of Madison's hands in his this time and he looked as though he needed to get something off his chest, which he did.

"I want you to know that one day I will propose to you."

"I know," Madison nodded, "Im just happy as I am that you've promised me you... That's all I ever wanted. I feel like we've come a long way... Especially when you told me you've never had a real relationship in your life... Now look at you... Moving into an apartment with your _girlfriend_ who you just gifted a promise ring to."

It was a monumental mountain Finn had conquered after years beyond years of being a playboy. He could honestly say he hadn't looked at it the way Madison had. For the longest time, it had just been routine. But Madison was right. They had come a long way, especially him. He was once a man who slept around with women week after week... Feeding them lies for his own advantage... But now he was a devoted man who could honestly use the word _**LOVE**_ to describe the woman sitting in front of him.

"Everyday I find myself falling more and more in love with you, Madison... Something I never knew possible," he smiled, "You changed a lot in my life since August and this ring is only a mere fraction of what I owe to you."

"I only ask that you love me... And you have... You do."

"I do... With everything in me."

"Then we're settled," Madison whispered, pulling him in for another kiss, "But I do accept this ring regardless 'cause it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... I can't believe it."

"Surprised, weren't ya?"

"Completely... Ireland has been getting better and better... Not like it had to but this," she said, looking down at her beautiful ring, "This is truly the icing on the cake... Gosh, I love you."

"And I love you," Finn whispered, pulling Madison into his lap. He pushed back the material of her robe just enough to kiss along her collarbone, "Now why don't we celebrate? You did say you were very well prepared if I can recall."

"Looking for the little Christmas cheer, aren't ya?" She breathed, closing her eyes and succumbed to the sensation of his lips against her bare skin.

"It's never too early for that, is it?" He mumbled, this time grazing his teeth and earning a moan in response.

"Not at all... We do have something to celebrate anyways."

"To the bedroom?"

But Madison shook her head. She was looking at shaking things up. "Not exactly... I'm really liking this fireplace... Reminds me of Birmingham... What do you say?"

"Could be in the bedroom... Even in the middle of the woods... I'm up for it all, love."


	25. All The Years To Come

Hey guys! Here's a bit of a filler but it'll bridge the next few chapters to come! Thank you to everyone reading, leaving me reviews and everything else! It's awesome :) I don't own anything but my character Madison! Anyways, lemme know what you think of this one! (L)

/

"Seeing as we're all the way in Ireland and we're viewing this apartment using a phone... Are our expectations high?" Finn asked, planting himself on the couch beside Madison.

She was checking the e-mail Hunter had sent her; going over her new PC schedule and confirming her's and Finn's travel dates for the UK tournament.

She smiled, looking up from her phone. "I think the question should be, are our expectations of Bayley and Sami high?"

"Sort of what I meant," he chuckled, "They'll be lookin' at this place as if they're apartment hunting for themselves."

"I know. I guess all we can do is hope for the best."

"Is that your schedule?" Finn asked.

Madison nodded, clicking on the JPEG. "It's not too bad... When Hunter said they needed me because they were short I thought I'd be in for it. But I'll be in Florida Mondays, Tuesdays at the PC then I'll fly to Birmingham Tuesday nights... Rehab Wednesdays, Thursdays and Friday... Fly back Saturday morning and off Sunday."

"Are you sure you won't get burnt out?" Finn asked, concerned Madison may have bitten off more than she could chew. He knew she would be doing Hunter a huge favour helping out at the PC... And it was only till the end of January. But returning to Birmingham on his own and spending most of his days in that house without Madison was unsettling. He knew when it came time for him to return to RAW, it would be the ultimate test. They'd have to deal with the impending travelling coming January 7th, with literally the two of them spread so far apart... It would be just the beginning.

"I'll be okay," Madison reassured. But deep down, buried behind all the positivity, she had the same reservations as Finn. The travelling would catch up with her... There's no way it wouldn't. Madison would basically have two jobs in two entirely different cities.

"I have to be... And you need to be too."

"I know... Just can't stand the idea of being away from you, love."

"At least I'll be able to settle us into our apartment while I'm in Florida... Could you imagine if we had no choice but to leave it up to Sami and Bayley?"

"I guess you're right," Finn chuckled, reaching for his vibrating phone, "Speaking of them..."

"Already?" Madison asked, so surprised, "But I guess it's only three over there... I swear, I'm getting too used to the time difference, being here."

Finn smiled, leaning in and placing his lips on Madison's. "That's what I like to hear."

He answered the Skype call, making a face as Bayley was obviously distracted by Sami. "No, wait... Turn left... Left, Sam."

"Uh... Bayley?" Madison spoke up.

"Oh, hey guys!" Bayley beamed, "How are you?"

"We're good, what about you guys?" Finn asked.

"Spectacular," Sami answered, "But I think I should have taken that left."

While Bayley heard all the happenings in Ireland as Sami U-turned, one thing in particular caught her off guard... A big, sparkly rock in particular...

"Uhm... Wait, are you two engaged?!" Bayley blurted out, putting her eye as close to the screen as if it were a telescope. She wasn't just seeing things... Bayley swore she saw something.

Madison's left hand in particular hadn't gone unnoticed, maybe to Sami who was too busy taking that left. But Bayley had eyes like a hawk especially when it came to sparkly new jewelry shining on her friend's ring finger.

Finn just laughed and shared a look with Madison before peering into his phone screen. "What makes you think that?" He asked like he had absolutely no clue what his friend was going on about.

Bayley pointed her finger at Madison. "... Because Madi's wearing a ring!"

Finn decided he was going to have a little fun with Bayley, which would either earning a few laughs or end with their Skype call cut short. "What ring?" He asked and this time Madison played along. She quickly slipping her ring off, placing it in her lap as she waved her bare hands in front of the screen.

"What are you talking about, Bayley?"

Bayley rolled her eyes and turned her phone to Sami. "Sami!" Bayley's voice could be heard and it startled Sami seeing as he jumped.

"Uh... Yeah?" He asked, brows knit, wondering why his name had been called in such a peculiar manner.

"Did you happen to see the RING Madison was wearing on her FINGER?" Bayley's emphasis made Finn and Madison bite their lips from laughing.

Sami made a face but his eyes never left the road. "Huh?" He mumbled. He may have been one of the smartest, but driving and vital information like his two friends getting engaged like Bayley suspected didn't mix.

"Okay... Never mind Sami over here," She grew frustrated, this time turning her phone towards her, "Fess up... I saw a huge, beautiful ring on Madison's finger and I wanna know if the two of you are in fact engaged... So... Are you and Madison engaged? Huh? Are ya?"

"Well... No, we aren't actually," Finn answered and Bayley's face dropped completely.

"Relax, Bayley," Madison giggled as a glimmer of hope crept back into their friend.

"Technically, Madison and I aren't engaged... Yet," Finn said, earning a huge grin from Bayley. All hope wasn't lost after all. Engagement or not, there was still a ring of Madison's finger as Bayley pointed out; since Madison swiftly slipped the ring back on.

"But it'll happen," he clarified.

"Wait, wait, wait... Engaged? So a ring has been involved? When the hell did this happen?" Sami demanded, all of a sudden tuning into the conversation literally happening before his eyes and ears. But he's been selective on the not so engaged part.

Sami had parked the car just outside "Apartment choice #1" and stole Bayley's phone from her hands, smiling from ear to ear.

"Congrats guys!" He exclaimed, staring into the lens of the phone, "When's the wedding?"

Bayley couldn't contain herself. "Sami? You really have selective hearing, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, a little offended.

"They aren't really engaged... Finn just explained."

Sami was as puzzled as ever, looking back and forth between the phone and Bayley. "Wha? But there's a ring... You guys aren't engaged?"

"Well, we sort of are but unofficially," Finn clarified carefully for Sami since it was like he was new to the conversation, "That day will come soon... At the moment, it's more of a promise ring."

"Get it?" Bayley laughed as Sami nodded.

"So when did you do this?" She asked as she really was dying to know. Realizing a lot had changed since she spoke to them last was surprising. Just as Madison spoke the words _Christmas Eve_ , her heart had melted into a huge puddle of goo. The look left on Bayley's face hadn't gone unnoticed to Sami.

"What a Christmas gift, huh?" Sami chuckled nervously, "You put all the rest of us to shame..."

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, I just set the bar."

Bayley and Sami met with the landlord who was quite surprised with such an arrangement; two friends with their cell phone in hand while the couple seeking the said apartment literally watched on. Surely it was not only a first for Madison and Finn but the land lord as well.

"Well, here we go," Bayley said as Sami held the phone this time. She gave two thumbs up before pushing open the door.

The two roamed in and around the apartment, showcasing every square inch for Madison and Finn's viewing pleasure.

So far it had been everything they were looking for. The dinning room and living room was an open concept type. The entirety of the apartment was bright and spacious with siding doors leading to the large balcony outside. But the favourite by census was the beautiful fireplace in the living room that felt like a little piece of Birmingham for Finn and Madison. Out of everyone involved, Sami was having a ball.

The entirety of the video call had been narrated by a very enthusiastic sounding Sami describing what each room was about, where they could hang this and that. He even picked out his room for when Bayley got sick of him. For that, Sami got a nudge in the ribs courtesy of his girlfriend.

"Uh, so where can we put that TV again, Sami?" Finn joked but Sami didn't get it. This time he went on about how great it would look hanging above the fireplace, in front of their couch.

"There's something about that fire place," Finn whispered, nudging Madison, "Doesn't it seem very, very familiar?"

"Very," Madison smiled, just like back in Birmingham. It brought back memories of their very first intimate times in front of the flames.

"So when you two do get married, are we going to be in the wedding?" Bayley asked, imagining what their wedding day would be like. She could envision something sleek, simple and rather smaller wedding than most as Madison and Finn weren't much for dramatics.

Madison's dress would be the embodiment of such a statement too. Creamy lace and satin was all Bayley could think of and it was an absolute thing of beauty.

Bayley needed to stop while she was ahead as she dived deeper into her own fantasies. _They're not really engaged_ , she needed to remind herself. Although she wasn't opposed to the idea of pretending they actually were.

"What? Like a ring bearer and flower girl?" Finn teased.

"Hey, if the position stands," Sami could be seen and heard, shrugging his shoulders as he was serious and all, "I'll make one hell of a ring bearer."

"I'm sure you would Sami," Madison laughed. She envisioned a tailored up Sami complete with his newspaper boy's cap on his head, slinging around a ring bearer pillow as he skipped his way down the aisle. It may have been cute for a four or five year old, but a thirty two year old grown up? Not likely.

"What? Are you doubting me?" Sami asked as if he were offended.

"No, I'm just trying to visualize and it's very hard for me."

Bayley began to laugh. "I already have the image inside my head, you guys... But instead, I'm picturing like a mini Sami as if he were a five year old ring bearer rushing down the isle doing his little jig."

"Five year old sounds about right," Finn agreed and immediately Sami's middle finger shot right up.

"Enough of Sami," Bayley said as she wandered off into the master bedroom with her phone in hand, "I want to hear all about this unofficial proposal! Was it romantic? Please tell me Finn got on one knee! Oh my God, tell me!"

"It was Christmas Eve in the middle of a cottage overlooking the beautiful mountains of Ireland... Of course it was romantic," Madison laughed.

"Yeah I guess I should have already known... But who could blame me?" Bayley sighed, looking over at Sami, "I'm a hopeless romantic at heart."

"I think you've put some ideas into Bayley's head," Madison said, nudging Finn, "Way to go."

"Yeah, I can agree," Sami pipped up, clearing his throat, "I guess all I can blame is you and your overly romantic ways, huh?"

Finn nodded. "Yup... Sorry Sam."

"Slow and steady," Sami shrugged, wrapping his arms around Bayley's middle and pulling her in.

"A the tortuous wins the race," Bayley laughed.

"See Bayley? There's your romance," Madison said.

"Well... What do you guys think of the ol' homestead?" Sami asked, taking the phone from Bayley and showing them around the place once again.

Madison looked at Finn who smiled. "Looks like home, doesn't it?"

She couldn't agree more. "It does... So, is it ours?"

"Definitely."

"Is that a yes? Do you say yes to the apartment?" A way too enthusiastic Sami asked with hints of game show antics.

"Yes Sami," Finn shook his head, "And we couldn't have done it without Bayley, mainly."

"Aww," Bayley could be heard while Sami's face came into the shot.

"What about me?!"

"Okay, okay," Madison laughed, "Thanks to you too Sami... Finn and I have a lovely, new apartment... How's that?"

"Better... But keep it coming."

"Not a chance, man," Finn said, "I think I have some celebratin' to do before we ring in the New Year before all of you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I would like everyone to meet the very wonderful, the very beautiful Madison Reed... Say hello, love."

"Hi."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"So... 2017... How do you feel about that, Mrs. Madison Reed?"

With only a short amount of 2016 left, Finn decided to pass the time with playfully filming Madison with his cell phone. His hand could be seen in the shot, flicking strands of hair from out of her face and she smiled, kissing the inside of his hand.

"How do I feel about 2016 coming on so quickly?" She asked, putting her finger to her mouth inquisitively, "Excited. There's lots to look forward to for us anyways... Like moving, the U.K Tournament and April. 2nd."

"Hmm, April. 2nd? Can you explain?"

"Well... I'm really, really looking forward to a certain somebody making a big return at this year's Wrestlemania."

"Who's that?

"Mr. Finn Balor."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about this _Finn Balor."_

Madison giggled, peering into the camera once again. "Well for starters, he's this really cute and handsome Irishman... Probably my favourite on the roster but please, don't tell Sami... He'll already be upset once he finds out he's being demoted from my dresser."

Finn turned the phone to face him for a quick moment. "Sorry Sami."

"He'll never forgive me now."

"If Sami ever wanted a Chris Jericho gimmick, the list would do just fine 'cause I think we'd be the first ones to grace his."

"We might need some matching scarves to complete the look... Maybe something flannel."

"Oh God," Finn laughed, letting Madison steal his phone. This time she was the director.

"So... Finn... What can we look forward to in the year 2017?" She asked, smiling just as he did.

"Well, you did say something about matching scarves, didn't ya?"

"Besides that," she could be heard giggling in the background.

"You," Finn answered plain and simple. All that could be seen in the shot was Finn's body lunging towards the camera; onto Madison as they fell back into the bed, wrapped in a heap of arms and lips pressed together. Somehow Madison ended up straddling Finn; her dominate side peeking through. She picked up the phone again, continuing their video.

"You know, we could have a lot of fun with one of these... Especially when you're on the road again."

"I would need a little piece of you wherever I go," he agreed. His hands roamed underneath the back of Madison's shirt, caressing her perfect skin. He could feel her shivers, taking great pleasure in the effect he had. A "love tape" of sorts got him going just as it did for Madison.

"You'll be getting more than just a piece," she whispered, beginning to unbutton his shirt; one button at a time. He was about to put his phone away but Madison stopped him.

"Leave it on. You'll need a little momento," her voice was smooth like silk. Madison finished with the last button and finally she got to run her hand down his chiseled chest, all the way down to his abs. The further she crossed, Finn held his breath. As soon as she grabbed his belt buckle, breathed out heavily and ragged.

"Come here," Finn muttered, his voice a heavy and sexy husk. Madison set the phone in a way that it leaned against the nightstand table, still recording them perfectly in frame.

Finn had a vice like grip on her sides as he ravished her body with his lips; Madison grinding against his pelvis. He moaned, throwing his head back onto the bed in bliss. He was succumbed by the sensation of friction Madison created and the camera recording it all... He'd never done such a thing before, even though he thought he'd done it all when he was living his life as a playboy. But he was wrong... Oh so wrong. The taboo that was recording a sexual act of the two of them drove Finn insane.

"Goddamn... You're one for surprises, aren't ya?" Finn nearly choked out as Madison "surprised him." It was kind of a shock though as her hand slipped easily underneath his pants, caressing him gently. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as Madison's hand ran up and then painfully, slowly downward. Breathing didn't come easy as pleasure left him impaired.

"You tell me," she whispered, nipping at his neck and enjoying the sounds that came with it.

"This is about the sexiest thing you've ever done..."

"I like to keep it interesting... Plus, it's not everyday I get this kind of reaction from you. Usually it's the other way around."

"Mhmm... God, Madison..."

She retracted her hand and begun lifting her shirt off, over her head. Chucking it to the ground, Finn caressed her breasts through her bra. His nimble fingers expertly unhooked the back and it too joined Madison's shirt.

"I think this is the best way to cap off 2016," he breathed but quickly turned to frustration by the sudden and unexpected sound of his ringtone.

"Jesus..."

Finn began to chuckle, looking between the tent that his pants had become and the name spread across the screen of his phone.

"It's my mom..."

"Oh my God," she laughed, "Should you answer it?"

"I don't even think I can speak to her clearly," Finn mumbled as he did have trouble catching his breath through the excitement that was a couple seconds ago.

"Madison... You're really somethin' else, I swear."

"Maybe if you're a good little boy, we can ring the new year in properly later."

"Baby, don't tease."

Smiling, Madison leaped off the bed and continued to discard her clothing much to Finn's enjoyment. She reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of black sweats and turquoise camisole- dressing in front of a nearly salivating Finn.

"Well... That only took up eight minutes," she said, peeking over at the clock, "There's still twenty four minutes of this year to go."

"Is the opportunity to attempt what we just did a possibility?" Finn was hopeful.

"Not quite... I'm afraid it's been spoiled."

"Damn," Finn chuckled, leaning over to the nightstand to grab Madison her wine.

"Thank you... But no amount of wine will make me change my mind," she teased.

"Don't worry, baby... I don't ever need wine to make you change your mind."

"Oh Finn..." she laughed, taking a sip from her glass.

Finn took the opportunity to change; only into a pair of grey sweats for now. He was still open to the idea of picking up where they left off as he climbed back into the bed, half naked.

"You know, I can't help but wonder what's in store for us in 2018 even 2019," Finn said, "I guess I'm looking way into the future when it's not even the start of the new year coming up."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Madison shrugged, "I sometimes think about it too... There's so many possibilities in our future."

"Tell me, love," Finn urged, wrapping his arm around Madison as she placed her glass onto the table beside her. She rested her head on his chest and left hand cradling over his heart; the two staring up into the ceiling as if it were a screen about to showcase their future together.

"I guess I'm going to be a typical girl here, but it's always the norm."

"Marriage, which is a given now," he confirmed, his fingers brushing over her ring, "What else?"

"Kids... If we have any."

"I've always wanted kids," Finn was honest, "It's just something I've avoided for so long... Sleeping around just seemed more important to me."

"What about now?"

"I've finally found the right person... So yes, I would like to start a family one day... I mean, I'm not getting any younger. I'm sure at thirty five, people would have expected me to be married with one or two or even three kids by now."

"Finn Balor, the super hot dad... I can just imagine it now and it definitely will live up to all the hype," Madison teased although she was dead serious. Picturing their daughter or son snuggled in their dad's bicep was one hell of a fantasy...

"Maybe next year, if we're lucky... I'll be thirty six by then... More than ready for babies, even marriage."

"What's the saying? Practice makes perfect?"

"And loads of it," Finn chuckled, "The fun part."

But the mood soon turned serious as Finn played with Madison's hair. "But I've got to tell you... Being a husband and father one of these days will be the scariest thing I'll ever do in my life."

"I know..."

He laced his fingers with hers, staring at their hands. He needed to get some things off his chest.

"I wish it wasn't because of the reason that it is... I guess my old lifestyle has kind of defined me, in a way. But before I even met you, I was goin' down this downward spiral that was my life as you know... If it was just me in Birmingham, I wouldn't have accomplished as much as I did... It would only be about me and feedin' my habit... It's crazy, but I often wonder where I would be without you... And it's kind of a nightmare to think about..."

Madison squeezed his hand a little- a bit of positive reassurance even though it was hard to hear what life would be like without Finn.

"I wouldn't have ever thought about the possibility of settling down... I literally thought I would live out the rest of my days lonely and never truly feelin' what love is."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Madison whispered.

"I know, love... But thats just the tip of the iceberg in terms of my fears," Finn sighed.

Madison sat up a little. "What else is bothering you?"

"The more we talk about settling down, the more worried I get."

For a moment, Madison's heart became disheveled but Finn explained himself.

"I worry about being a husband and a father... I'm just scared I won't be good at either one. There's always been that glimmer of failure hanging over my head when it came to settling down, if it would ever happen. I guess that's why I've shied away from it," he shrugged, unable to wrap his head around his own fear. He figured marriage and fatherhood would come naturally but what if it didn't? He'd gone thirty five years without it so far that he felt as if it now it were too late... Like he missed the boat or something else metaphorical.

"Finn... There's absolutely no way that can ever be true," Madison was beyond certain. She couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth, actually. The doubt that he feared alarmed her. He was such a caring and loving man... How could he feel such a way?

"But it's something I can't go without thinkin' about..."

"You're the sweetest man I know... I would be so happy to be your wife, you know that... And I'd be so proud for you to be the father of my children... I know in my heart you'll never let me down that even thinking about it is beyond mad... You'll be the best husband and father I could ever hope for, Finn."

She placed a kiss on his lips, peeking her eye open for the time. "11:48," she read from the alarm clock beside them. "I have a proposition for you," she proposed, more than ready to shift the conversation into a lighter direction.

"When the clock strikes midnight, how about we leave all of this in 2016?"

"You're right. There's been a lot of good and also a lot of bad this year... There's no need to start the new year with any negativity whatsoever..."

"Totally agree," Finn said, as Madison hovered over him, "I'm sorry I brought all of that up."

"It's okay... It's something we needed to talk about, right?"

"Yes," Finn agreed, "Just know that I don't have any regrets about giving you that ring... Or one day proposing and having a family with you."

"I won't hold it against you, Balor," she whispered, slowly leaning in and kissing Finn, "Promise."

"Good," he breathed, pulling her in and rolling them over so he could hover her this time.

"It's 11:55... Only five minutes left," Madison commented, looking over at the clock once again, "Can't believe this is the end of the year... You know, this totally beats watching New Year's Rockin' Eve while bombed with Bayley and eating junk all night long."

"Are you sure?" Finn chuckled, his hands sliding underneath Madison to caress her skin, "Don't you remember when you were a little drunk the last time around?"

"Yes... If only I met you a long time ago, huh? And knew you loved the sight of me eating strawberries in front of you..."

Finn chuckled, completely losing himself in Madison's touch- her hands running up his shirtless back and even gently grazing with her fingernails. "It's 11:59, love," he whispered.

"Mmm... Looks like we'll be starting off 2017 just right," Madison suggested, tugging at Finn's sweat pants.

"Madison, how I fuckin' love you," Finn said with such a throaty tone that the vulgarity of his statement turned her on even more.

"Show me," Madison challenged just as the clock struck midnight- the start of the new year and new ventures for the pair.

A new apartment, trip to the UK and Finn's impending return to the main roster awaited but for now, Madison happily indulged in Finn's everything... His touch, his taste, his feel, his love... Everything she loved from 2016 carrying over to the new year and for the rest of her life.


	26. Breakdown

Here's my spin on a bit more of the 24 documentary. I needed some more Madison added into it.

Thank you to every one reading, favouriting and following this story! Means so much :) And the reviews! Cannot thank you enough! It's so awesome to hear what people think, especially with ideas about what may happen in the future:) So cool! So yeah, I don't own anything but my character Madison and enjoy this chapter! :)

/

 **Finn: Almost done?**

 _ **Madison: Not even close... Guess it wasn't smart to pack up our apartments separately**_

 **F: Not at all... What were we thinking?**

 _ **M: Obviously we weren't thinking at all.**_

 **F: Will you be ready in ten minutes?**

 _ **M: Definitely**_

Madison threw the rest of her clothes into the one box she managed to fill. Staring down at her morning's work left her feeling a bit unaccomplished. But then she wondered how much would have gotten done with Finn and herself in her bedroom...

Nonetheless, one box done... Just the rest of her apartment to go.

But even with a busy day ahead, moving was second thought. Today was the day Finn would be officially stepping into the ring for the first time since August.

 _"I know it won't be much, but even if it's running the ropes twenty times over, I'll be happy,"_ Finn had said the night before. Madison knew he'd been looking forward to this day forever. Like he said, it wasn't anything major. He wasn't shadowing just yet. It would be a simple warm up; enough for Madison and Finn to determine what he could handle in the ring. If all went well and his shoulder gave him no problem, it would be left in the hands of his doctor- his actual return date.

 **F: What if I stood outside your window with a boom box over my head like John Cusack?**

 _ **M: It would be a dream come true, actually.**_

 **F: I know for next time... I'm out front, love**

 _ **M: Be right out, handsome**_

Madison took one last look at the empty boxes still piled in the corner of her living room and sighed. What an unproductive morning it had been. Locking up her apartment, she walked out to the parking lot where Finn was sitting on the hood of his car.

"Why hello," Madison smiled, approaching the car.

"I bet this brings you back to being that sixteen year old girl sneakin' boys into your room."

"Definitely brings me back... I used to do this too; except a boy never greeted me on top of the hood like this."

"Hmm... I guess I'm your first, huh?" He smiled so cheekily that Madison shook her head, biting her lip to contain her laugh.

"In a way, yes. I won't argue with that. But now we're even; I was your first too."

"Touché," he said, hoping off the hood. He placed a kiss on her lips, walking her to the passenger side.

"So... Are you ready for today?" Madison asked.

Finn opened her door and nodded. "Yup... One step closer to it being the real thing."

"I'm excited, not gonna lie."

He chuckled, closing the door once Madison climbed in. He came round the front and slipped into the driver's seat, driving them down the street on their way to the Performance Centre.

"So I think we need to re-evaluate this packing situation," Finn said, "'Cause I didn't get too far either."

"See? We're better together, aren't we?"

"Need I remind you that it was your idea we pack separate?" He laughed.

Madison had a huge smirk spread across her face. "Nope... No reminder needed."

Once they pulled up to the PC, reality set in with Finn. He was about to step foot into the ring to prepare him for his return. It wasn't just a distant thought any longer. Finn figured he had six more weeks left before formally reintroducing wrestling back into his life which was met with mixed emotions. Of course he was excited, but nerves also lingered too.

"Hey you two. How's it going?" Tara greeted but she stopped in her tracks once she noticed the diamond ring on Madison's finger while tying her hair back.

"Holy crap... Are you guys engaged?!"

Both Madison and Finn looked at one another. "Long story," Finn answered, "But we sort of are."

Brief congratulations ensued, but their catching up with Tara was cut short once the camera crew arrived. "Good luck," Tara wished Finn, "And congratulations once again."

The crew explained the day's filming schedule before setting their equipment up around one of the rings. While Madison prepared Finn's score sheets, he took the opportunity to change into some gear and lace his wrestling boots in the meantime.

"So... I have to give you the run down," Madison said as Finn laid shirtless on the table, ready for her to inspect. Her fingers brushed delicately across the scar of his incision and it was like she'd been transported back to the time of Finn's first surgery.

She remembered quite clearly sitting behind a glass window with Finn's parents as they were able to look on at the gruesome horror show that was surgery. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Finn had come so far... In retrospect, their relationship had too. They knew nothing of each other back then. They were strangers to one another... But now, four, almost five months after here they were; in love, living together and on the cusp of engagement.

"So Mr. Balor... How is your mobility?"

"Feels like we're role playin'," he commented lowly, "I'm kinda liking it."

Madison shook her head, a playful giggle escaping her lips. "Focus, babe... The real role playing can wait."

"I know how one of these goes... Sami told me all about it."

"Hmm," Madison hummed, lifting Finn's arm very slightly.

"He said he was very apprehensive about movin' around in the ring, even doing the simplest of things like running against the ropes and rollin' around... That's how I feel right now. Like with one wrong move, it's game over."

"Don't think like that," Madison said quietly as she noticed the camera crew creeping up on them, "You'll be fine."

They were ready to film a segment leading into Finn's momentous return to the ring. As she continued to work at Finn's arm, the shot seemed so natural... It was like the camera crew didn't exist.

"How's that?" She asked.

Finn nodded. "Feels good in a surreal way... But no pain, no discomfort."

"That's good. Feel like you'll be ready in six weeks?" Madison asked. Six weeks from January 19th would bring Finn to March 6th- the date him and his doctor were so keen on. It was good enough for Finn, given that Wrestlemania would be weeks away after his return.

"Yep. Six weeks away from actually being able to wrestle."

"You ready to go?" She asked and he gave her a look before smiling.

"Oh yeah... I'm ready to go."

As the camera crew began to set up their cameras around one of the rings inside the PC, Finn took it upon himself to get a little reacquainted. He slipped his shirt on and climbed into the ring, settling for the middle as Madison leaned against the apron of the ring.

"I've never been more excited to see anyone run through a warm up ever," She admitted, staring up at Finn with a huge grin on her face, "I'm actually shaking."

"Now you're making me nervous, love."

"Just pretend you don't know me," she offered, slowly waking along the outside, "Wouldn't that make it interesting?"

"It would make something else a lot more interesting," Finn chuckled, getting a feel for being back inside a WWE ring again.

His heart pounded with excitement and his stomach churned with anxiousness. It had been since August. 22nd since he stood inside a ring and Finn couldn't help the flood of emotion that seemed to overpower him for a quick moment. He'd gone from blazing his way to the top; his first main roster PPV title for a Championship... He'd read somewhere that he was the first to ever do so. It was a pretty cool accomplishment he was very proud of... There'd be other wrestlers to win a Championship in their debut PPV matches... But Finn could always say he was the first.

"You okay?" Madison asked as Finn's far away expression hadn't gone unnoticed.

He nodded, his eyes slowly falling to her. "Yeah... Just soaking it in. I know this is warm up and all but it feels good to be back inside a ring just a few steps away from actually doing what I love to do. This is the longest I've ever gone without wrestling."

"I know. But I guess in the meantime you've found a pastime," she winked.

"A very exciting one, at the very least," Finn agreed.

"I'm so proud of you, Finn," Madison was serious. Finn came over to where she stood, kneeling down as she climbed with the help of the ropes. She knelt on the apron all the while lost in his ocean eyes. "This has been a long time coming," she said, caressing his cheek, But so deserving. I'm so happy I get to be a part of it in some way."

"Of course, love... You've been with me since the beginning of all this," Finn said, planting a sweet kiss on her lips, "You'll be with me till I'm back in that ring for good."

"Where you belong."

"Man, I love you."

"I love you more... Now just remember what I said... Pretend I don't work here... It'll help if you get distracted," she teased, hoping down from the ring.

"Is this a tactic I should use in everyday life?" He mumbled against her lips.

She smiled, kissing him one last time. "Good luck... Even though you don't really need it."

And he was off... First, running the ropes back and forth, back and forth.

It was embarrassing for Madison to admit she'd never actually seen Finn inside a ring before... In real life that is. She did YouTube a couple of his matches during the first few weeks living in Birmingham when they hadn't quite known each other.

Watching Finn run back and forth was better than that because she wasn't watching from behind a screen. It was up close and personal... She could only imagine watching his return match in person.

Madison could picture it beautifully... A rambunctious, excited crowd welcoming Finn back with open arms... And maybe even a shot at the Universal title he never lost.

"You good?" Madison asked once Finn stopped, the rugged sound of him trying to catch his breath echoing.

He chuckled, nodding his head quickly. "Yeah... I'm good... Just... I haven't done that in months... It's quite the experience... Like my whole system is waking up."

"How does your shoulder feel?"

"Surprisingly good. I guess it was all in my head."

"How do you feel about the next couple weeks?"

"I would like to get cardio down pat... I need it... The week after we come back from the U.K, maybe we can get Sami or Noam in here to do some shadowing with me."

"Perfect. I'll set it up and give all the info to Hunter and Dr. Dugas."

"Thank you, love."

"You know, now I can say I've seen Finn Balor up close in the ring now," Madison smiled, "All that's missing is those rock hard abs in nothing but wrestling trunks... I think that'll be my favourite part."

"Madison Reed, you've definitely got a mind on ya."

"Mhmm, I do," she nodded.

"So how'd I do?" Finn inquired, leaning his arms over the ropes, "What's my grade?"

"You passed... A+, Mr. Balor."

"Mmm," it was like he moaned, smiling like a devil, "I like when you say that... Thankfully it's only us two around."

Madison laughed. "Too bad we're at work, huh? Unprofessionalism would seriously be frowned upon."

"You're right... You bent over my knee would be very, very unprofessional," Finn whispered in her ear.

Madison giggled, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Finn Balor... Look at what you do to me."

"Oh, I've seen."

"Go and get changed," She instructed, "I think it's time we get home, don't you agree?"

"Fully."

"I'll see you out front in ten minutes," She whispered, looking at the clock hanging above the ring on the wall. While he changed, she had enough time to finish the paper work for Finn's medical record and then it was "play time" for them both.

Finn sighed heavily as she walked away, the so overcome with the sexual tension between them. He basically ran towards the locker rooms but didn't quite make it past the door once he heard the familiar sounds of Joe and Cass' voices coming from around the corner.

 _ **"Joe... Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think I've ever seen you smile."**_

 **"I got good reason to be smiling, Cass... I made it!"**

 **"You what?"**

 **"RAW after the Rumble."**

 **"Holy shit, really?! Man... That's awesome! Congrats..." Cass trailed off once Joe's smile faded slowly till he was left with absolutely no emotion, just like that.**

 **"Uh... Joe, this is great news, isn't it?"**

 **"Yeah, of course it is... The circumstances could have been different though."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Finn... It was supposed to be his spot... Hunter told me it would have been number 30 in the Rumble or the RAW after but he wasn't ready in time... So it went to me..."**

So there it was... Clear as day...

Finn was supposed to make his return, as far as internet rumours even spread throughout his circle of friends and PC, but now two of his friends knew the actual truth and it was devastating.

Suddenly it felt like a train of emotion hit Finn so unexpectedly and so quickly. Everything he and Madison dealt with back in Birmingham when he first found out he wasn't going to make it to the Rumble in time came back faster than a speeding bullet and it utterly petrified him.

Finn's throat began to tighten; unable to breathe or think clearly. It was a panic attack, that much he knew. It only ever happened once before in his entire life. A panic attack was something he wished he'd never have the pleasure of experiencing again... But lately, he wasn't too lucky.

He needed to get away... Out from the open before somebody saw him... Before Cass and Joe turned the corner only to act as if everything was okay... As if Finn had no idea Joe was taking his place.

In a panic, Finn whipped open the door and darted into the locker room.

 _ **"Fuck sakes!"**_ _He belted out for whoever to hear. He didn't even think of discretion._

Madison's heart jumped a million miles once she realized it was Finn's angry, livid voice coming from the men's locker room. There weren't many people left at the PC, which was probably a good thing since she didn't want any attention brought to Finn's obvious outburst.

"Finn?" She called out. But nothing. Finn was no where in sight as she thought he'd left the locker room. But as she looked around, she pieced together the ruffling sounds from the men's locker room and the fact that Finn wasn't anywhere near the rings or workout equipment. He must have still been in the locker room...

She crept towards the door with such a cringe. She didn't know what to expect if she walked in. They'd been down a similar road before and that's all she could think about.

Madison pushed open the door as slowly as possible, sucking in a deep breath as she did. She hesitated to move her feet but after a few seconds she did...

"Finn?" Her voice sounded so small compared to the echo of his angry voice still ringing in her ears. She felt so insignificant as she approached, as if Finn grew larger and she shrunk down to the ground with every step she took. He was angry but mostly disappointed even though he already knew the outcome of his situation. The thought of coming back at the Royal Rumble had been ripped from his hands since a month ago, yet the wounds were as fresh as ever. Hearing how excited Joe was about his debut made Finn angry which he hated himself for. But that was supposed to be his spot; if it weren't for Finn returning in the Rumble as Hunter wanted in the first place.

The locker room felt like it was spinning. No matter how many times Finn squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would stop, it didn't. He fell to the ground; his back against some lockers and his head in his hands. He hadn't felt anything close to this sort of panic attack before...

As he struggled to breath, his mind raced.

Doubt plagued him as his mind began to list _what ifs..._

 _What if I'm not ready in time for Mania?_

 _What if my return is flawed because there are younger and healthy guys ahead of me?_

 _What if I never get a chance ever again because of Summerslam?_

 _It seemed to be working since the Rumble had been taken away from me..._

It was as if Joe and Cass' conversation turned on a switch of everything negative inside of Finn's head...

"Finn," Madison whispered, biting her lip in anticipation. The last time something like this happened, it ended with Madison leaving Birmingham and almost leaving Finn for good. She was apprehensive about staying in that locker room but more so what he had to say after hearing how angry he was.

As she was expecting Finn to yell as he did before, she was completely surprised by the sounds of crying and the broken down man in front of her.

"Finn," Madison choked, immediately falling to the ground in front of him. With her arms tightly around Finn, her heart shattered into a million pieces once she actually realized the sounds were coming from him. Never had she imagined him crying in her arms... Never had she seen it before.

"What happened?" She whispered, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Together, she felt his pain.

But Finn couldn't speak. For the life of him, he couldn't even form a proper sentence. He was too full of emotion. He literally felt like all the life had been sucked out of him. Madison tried and tired to get something out of him.

"Finn... Please... Talk to me."

Anything would be great. Even the smallest, minuscule of a word would do... But nothing... Finn wouldn't budge.

She didn't press anymore. Instead, she held him tight in her arms, hoping it was enough to mend his spirit till she got them out of the PC and in the comfort of their own home; whether it was Finn's or Madison's half packed apartment. It really didn't matter as long as Madison was by Finn's side, more than willing to pick up the pieces of her broken partner and put him back together again.

"It's okay, Finn... It's okay, baby."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They made it back to Finn's apartment; the painfully quiet car ride absolute hell. He was so miserable and Madison was literally on pins and needles. It was almost like deja vu... Visions of Birmingham implanted in her mind, recounting the fight that ensued between them. Madison felt like it was best to keep quiet and let Finn calm down before she tried to.

Once inside, Finn started the shower as Madison searched high and low for candles before joining.

Quietly, Madison shut the bathroom door behind her ever so gently, careful not to startle Finn. Her idea of leaving the lights turned off with nothing but a candle illuminating the room was perfect. So far it had done its trick in calming Finn down to a comfortable zen. As the water trickled down his body, it was as if everything from before had washed away. He sighed heavily, leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed until the feeling of arms wrapped around his middle.

Madison had slipped off her robe and quietly joined Finn in the shower, desperate to finally get a word out of him.

"Finn?" She called out quietly.

He slowly nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Please... Talk to me," she pleaded, whispering against his skin.

Finn sighed. It was better talking to Madison, he knew that. "I broke..."

"Tell me," she urged.

"I... I heard Joe and Cass talking amongst themselves..."

"What were they talking about?"

He sighed. It still wasn't an easy couple words to say. "The Rumble..."

But Madison had an inkling as to why Finn reacted. The Rumble was a sensitive subject, but word around the PC since Madison returned to work was that Samoa Joe would be making his RAW debut after the Rumble... The slot originally slated for Finn to fill.

"I've known since December that I wasn't goin' to make the Rumble like we had originally planned... For awhile I accepted it... But it doesn't mean that I'm okay with it."

"I know..."

"Gettin' back into that ring today and realizing I'm still missing out on a lot... It's... It's too much. I feel like I'll never come back from this."

"Finn," Madison whispered, urging him to turn around. He slowly did and rested his forehead against hers, "Don't say that."

Placing her hand over his shoulder, feeling the coarse skin of his scar. "You will come back from this... Better than ever."

Madison placed her hand on either sides of Finn's cheeks, her lips hovering over his. "Do not let this define you," she said, "You are so much more than what happened at Summerslam... You have so much more to accomplish... And when you do come back, it'll be well worth the wait, baby... I promise you."

"I'm sorry," Finn whispered, feeling the need to apologize, "Since Birmingham, I tried to stay positive... But I've cracked and it's all too familiar. I don't want to go back to what I felt like during _**that**_ time... I don't want us to go through any of that again..."

"We won't," Madison reassured, "And even if we did, we'd come out alive and kicking... We really have been through it all since we've been together."

"We have," Finn agreed.

"This is just one more thing... I've always been by your side and I promise I will be through all of this... The Rumble is just a set back... It just means you have more time to perfect yourself and truly make your come back something special."

"Madison..."

It happened so quickly but Finn slammed his lips on Madison's, kissing her with so much passion and love. It came as a surprise to Madison but she was all too willing to have his lips on hers. Finn took it upon himself to press Madison against the tiled wall, holding her close to his soaking body tightly. "Goddamn it, Madison," he breathed before kissing her again.

He'd told her time and time again that she could pull him out of any wreckage. And every time she'd prove him right. It was the honest true. Madison could offer words of encouragement or just an embrace and literally lift Finn's spirits to the high heavens. He thought it was impossible but falling deeper in love with the woman pressed against the wall was indeed, possible.

"I love you so much... And I believe in you so goddamn much, Finn," Madison whispered but Finn hushed her.

"You've already done it, baby... You managed to do it again."

"Do what?"

"Lift me up... What I would give if I didn't have you."

"But you do... I'm always yours through it all."

Madison moaned as Finn placed his hands on her cheeks, kissing her deeply. It was perfect; the water, the ambiance that was a dimly lit by candle light room and the electrifying touch of Finn. The sparks between them were violent, only because their love for one another was so powerful.

"I promise... No negativity no matter how hard it is... I wanna focus on Wrestlemania and you," he whispered against her lips.

"Okay," Madison nodded, "Deal."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He breathed.

"Yes," she nodded, "Have I told you how crazy you make me?"

"Always... But at least it's a good thing."

"Always," she smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good," he whispered, embracing her, "Can it be like this forever?"

"Not exactly... Everybody would wonder where we are... And we'd miss Jordan in the U.K. Tournament."

"Could just imagine the search parties they'd send out for us?"

"It would be quite the scene for them to see the two of us in the shower."

"I guess you're right... My eyes only?"

Madison ran her fingers through Finn's hair resting above the nape of his neck. As he caressed her body with his fingers and grazed at her neck with his teeth, Madison backed him against the wall this time. "Always," she whispered so sultry like, answering his question.

"One thing at a time," she proposed, "First we get you back into ring shape... Then the U.K Tournament... After that, Wrestlemania."


	27. UK Part 1

Sorry for the bit of delay, but here is the first part of chapter 28! Hope you enjoy and lemme know what you think! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, all that lovely stuff! As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison:)

/

"You're lucky I love you... I literally fly over oceans for you," Madison said, peering out the tiny little window of the airplane as it slowly pulled up to the gate. After nine hours and thirty minutes, Madison was more than happy to see ground in place of feathery clouds from up high.

"I am quite lucky, aren't I?" Finn asked, his hand instinctively placed on Madison's knee like a handsome Irish security blanket. "But at least it wasn't over eleven hours, the flight."

She smiled, appreciating Finn's positivity. "Yeah, I'm quite grateful for that... Nine hours is better than eleven but I don't know how I would fair if the flight was any longer... Or if you weren't with me."

"Yeah, I don't want to think about that."

"On the bright side, at least it's only a little over an hour flight from Birmingham to Florida." Madison was positive, just as Finn had been. She needed to be... One of them needed to be, actually.

Like she convinced herself many times before, Madison lived by a new mantra. "Three times a week doesn't seem so bad."

But three times a week was still a lot.

"I still worry about that," Finn was honest. He'd worry every time the subject of Madison's new work schedule came up. He appreciated her commitment to his recovery but he was selfless when it came to her sanity. Travelling back and forth wasn't as easy as Madison sought it to be.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to spread yourself so thin, love," he said but he was met with a smile and laugh to mask her real gut feeling.

"I guess it's your time to worry about me since I worry about you all the time, huh?"

Madison didn't want to bring much attention to it. Having to travel back and forth had been a concern ever since Hunter brought up the idea. But as much as Madison wanted to work at the PC again, backing out of Finn's rehab sessions because of the travel wasn't going to be an option, ever.

"I just want what's best for you... Even if that means us being apart until rehab in Birmingham is over with."

Having said what he did left a bad taste in his mouth. He'd gone almost a week without her before. Even though he did indeed want the best for Madison, there was no denying the selfishness he felt.

Madison understood, fully. He was sweet to take into consideration the obstacle that was the travel back and forth each week. She could almost hang her head in shame as she hated to be the clingy type but how could she downplay how she truly felt?

"I just don't want to be away from you... At least not yet," she admitted, slightly embarrassed that she was being that girl.

But Finn could have said it first since he felt the exact same way. "I know."

For the longest time, they'd been living in a wonderland; at each other's side and travelling together. Their living arrangement had been easy in Birmingham and translated perfectly into Florida. But the time would come once Finn returned to TV; reacquainting himself with the gruelling travel schedule that was apart of being a WWE Superstar.

"But one of these days... Sooner or later, it'll be that way," he sighed.

"That's why I want to be with you in Birmingham before that happens... I know the day is coming... But if I can manage to juggle everything on my plate in order to be with you every chance I get, then I will."

A warm and fuzzy feeling burrowed inside of Finn's stomach; warming his entire body starting with his heart. If it were the other way around he was sure he'd say the same thing. He loved Madison; he loved spending every waking day with the woman he adored. But still, his selflessness shined through in hopes she'd change her mind some day.

"Just promise me you'll take it into consideration? If things get too complicated or you get run down, you'll stay in Florida till I'm done rehab... We'll figure something out, babe."

"I promise I will consider... But that's only a consideration, babe."

"That's all I ask." Finn sealed their deal with a kiss and just in time. Their plane had finally pulled up to the gate; being properly secured before notifying the passengers they could exit.

"You ready for the craziness that is an airport once word has come out that we're flyin' in?" Finn teased even though it wasn't much of a joke... It was the real deal and he hoped Madison was prepared.

She nodded slowly, a bit of hesitation splashed on her face for Finn to see. "Possibly... It's the Instagram comments I'm not ready for once everyone sees that I'm here with you."

Finn shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by his life documented on social media. It was just the everyday happenings for him. "I feed off the jealousness, whatever it is. And I look on the bright side... Means I've got myself a very beautiful, sought after woman that everyone is jealous of."

"Well, Finn," Madison began to laugh, "That's one way of looking at it."

"Let's go, love," Finn smiled, standing up from his seat. He slipped his hand into Madison's, staring down at their intertwined fingers, "I don't mind giving them something to talk about. Especially when I have such a beautiful woman by my side wearing a very specific ring on her left hand."

The airport turned into such a madhouse just like Finn had said and it was nothing Madison had ever experienced before. Once Finn located all of their luggage, he led Madison threw the crowd that quickly formed around them. It was the first time she ever had security follow her so closely. But it wasn't the first for Finn. It wasn't even the second time. He was so used to the crazy attention his appearance at an airport would conjure. Fans were screaming his name and once they noticed who was standing by his side, Madison could easily hear her name being spoken.

 _"That's Madison... That's Finn's girlfriend_!"

It was a little surreal being a counterpart to Finn; one of the top guys of a huge company. She couldn't even imagine girl's like Nikki Bella and even Brie and what they go through on a daily basis... Or any of the other women and their respective others.

As nice as Finn was, he signed his autograph and took photos with some of the fans before he and Madison were ushered out of the airport by the security by their side. "Do you ever get tired of it?" Madison asked out of general curiosity. With Finn being a guy who kept to himself, she figured he would be.

But Finn licked his lips and shook his head. "I've gotten used to it," he said.

"Now I need to get used to it," she laughed, allowing Finn to place her luggage into the trunk of their car, "It was definitely a spectacle."

"Don't worry, love... You'll always be number one."

"Good... Because I am your biggest fan. I'm pretty sure about that."

Madison and Finn piled into their chauffeured car; both feeling the effects of jet lag. Madison leaned her heavy head against Finn's shoulder, closing her eyes as he too leaned his head on hers. "I could go for a bed with you in it right about now," Madison yawned.

"I couldn't agree more, love... I'm beat."

Finn's cell phone began to ring and he groaned. He was quite comfortable where he was, certain he was going to let the call go straight to voicemail instead of answering it.

"What if it's Hunter?" Madison asked,

Finn groaned again. Now he really couldn't go without answering. He reached into his jacket pocket and low and behold, Hunter's name was spread across the screen like Madison suggested. "You were right," he said.

"Of course I was," Madison smiled, placing a kiss on Finn's cheek before he clicked the accept button.

 _"Finn! How are ya? Listen, we need to talk business real quick."_

Hunted needed to finalize a few things about the U.K. Tournament with Finn; the usual business. Because ICW was such a huge part of Finn's career and his protégée would be competing, Hunter felt like it would be fitting if Finn sat ringside.

"Yeah, definitely," Finn agreed, looking over at Madison with a confused look on his face, "Uh, yeah, sure... Hold on a second."

"He wants to speak to you," he shrugged, handing over his phone to Madison. She rose an eyebrow in curiosity, just as Finn did, wondering why Hunter needed to talk to her specifically.

She cleared her throat at first and answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey Madi... How's everything going?"

"Great. We just flew in not too long ago."

"Good to hear. So how're you enjoying England so far?"

"Everything is going well and so far so good... It's so beautiful here. I think Ireland has pretty some stiff competition."

Finn scoffed teasingly as he could hear their conversation perfectly; Madison bit her lip from laughing.

"I'm sure Finn loved hearing that one," Hunter chuckled, "Anyways, the reason why I wanted to talk to you was to ask if you'd like to sit with Finn during Jordan's match tonight? I'm just finalizing our guest list for the front row now."

"Uh-Um," Madison stammered. She took the slightest glance at the clothes she was wearing and then back at her luggage in the trunk. She hadn't necessarily prepared to be seen on TV beside Finn who'd be wearing a perfectly tailored suit.

"You should do it, babe," Finn whispered, having heard he conversation so far. He wasn't opposed to the ring side idea at all. It would be exciting having Madison sit with him, watching and cheering on his protege and getting a feel for the spectacle that was professional wrestling up close.

He was encouraging as ever. "Plus, we're in England... You can splurge on a little European fashion."

Madison could never pass up a chance to shop in London.

"Uh... Okay... Yeah," Madison said, answering Hunter's question with uncertainty he could easily pick up.

"But? Sounds like you're going down that road..."

"No... It's just the whole TV thing... And fan thing... I more or less work behind the scenes. I've never done anything like this before... It'll just take some getting used to."

"That's the spirit!" Hunter enthusiastically encouraged, "It'll be great! As I talked to Jordan this morning, he did mention you so I know he'll be looking forward to the both of you sitting ring side for his match tonight."

"Well... I guess I can't say no to that. Jordan's so sweet."

"Too sweet."

Madison could hear Hunter's lips curling into a smile. "Did you just make a pun?"

"Why? Was it good?"

"It wasn't bad."

"Well... Good. I look forward to seeing you tonight. I feel like it's been a lifetime since I've even seen you."

"I can agree. Would you like to talk to Finn again?"

"I've got some other business to tend to but tell the kid I'll see him tonight. Enjoy your time across the pond. It'll be a nice little getaway for the both of us before we head back to the PC."

"Will do. Bye Hunter." She handed Finn his phone, smiling from ear to ear.

"This will be exciting. You know this is our first even together."

"I know. I better get used to it, huh?"

Finn nodded, his mind in overload just thinking of the endless possibilities but one stood out the most. "Hall of Fame is comin' up soon."

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet... I'm already freaking out about tonight and I don't have anything to wear... I feel like I should have packed something from my closet back in Birmingham."

"Thank god you didn't," Finn said, "I would love to see you try on something new and sexy for tonight."

Madison playfully rolled her eyes. "Sexy is for your eyes only. I'm set with just being presentable for ring side tonight."

"You know, once we get your dress all sorted out, maybe we can even make a cardboard sign that says _'Devlin_ ' on it. I'm sure Jordan would appreciate that," Finn teased but it wasn't like it was a completely horrible idea. The poor kid had been a nervous wreck for weeks leading up to the tournament that a humorous gesture could lively him up.

"I couldn't even imagine his face," Madison imagined, "But I could imagine yours after he hits you over the head with it."

Finn agreed with a nod. "That's exactly what I was thinking too. He's got quite the dark side, that Devlin. I could look like a taxidermy wall mounted head if we ever did such a thing."

"Mmm, what a catch you'd be," Madison teased, picturing such a thing, "Although, we do need a bit more decor for the apartment, don't we?"

"Oh, Madison," Finn laughed uncontrollably, "Really... What would I do without you?"

"I really don't know... That handsome face of yours would probably be hanging over some lucky bastard's fireplace."

"Babe... You're really something else... And I Iove it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You look absolutely stunnin'... Wow," Finn complimented on the cusp of his breath. He was left speechless, even though it wasn't his first time seeing the dress Madison wore, as he was in the store when she bought it. She wouldn't have even noticed if Finn hadn't pointed it out. The totally backless and black number with sleeves fit like a glove; accentuating every curve of her body beautifully. It looked even better, if it were possible, on Madison the second time around.

Finn was certain she'd be the envy of every man and woman in attendance.

Seeing Madison all done up with ruby red earrings decorating her ears, her hair sleek and straightened and black high heels accompanying that dress blew his mind. It was a familiar reminder of what there dates back in a Birmingham looked like.

"Thank you," Madison said quietly as Finn closed in on the space between them. His lips brushed gently against hers, stealing a quick kiss.

"There's just one thing," he said, grabbing for her left hand. He slid her promise ring on to her ring finger, placing his thumb overtop as if he were holding it in place.

"Better."

"I knew I was missing something."

He chuckled, fingers playing with her earrings. "I'm kind of nervous, to be honest with you," Madison said. He got it. Not everyone was comfortable being on camera. There was a time in his life in which he hated that kind of attention too.

"Don't worry, love... Hunter won't get you to do a promo or anythin'," he joked, lightening the mood. Madison shook he head but she couldn't deny the smile creeping on her face thanks to Finn's sense of humour.

"Thank God for that," she laughed a little light hearted like. Her hands settled on his chest; fingers playing with his black tie.

"How'd you get so used to being in front of the camera? I know it's a part of your job, but it had to have been some adjusting to."

"It was," he nodded, "Loads... I've been filmed all over the world but it's nothing like what's it's been like in WWE. It's like a whole new world. Definitely a lot to get used to."

"So I guess I shouldn't be so concerned about a one night thing, huh?"

"Nope," was his simple, sweet response as he went over to the window.

Madison nodded, eyeing the time on the clock radio. "It's about that time, Mr. Balor."

"Our car awaits," Finn said. Their car had pulled up to the entrance of the hotel; a fairly large group of fans contained behind metal gates.

"Like I said, this is what happens when the fans know we're in town and word gets out that this is the hotel we're staying at... At least while we're in London, we won't have to deal with that."

"We won't?" Madison asked. As she packed her blush pink coloured lipstick and cell phone into her clutch, Finn held his phone in front of her, awaiting for her to turn around.

She was surprised once she did, trying to make sense of what she was reading.

"I wanted to surprise you once we got to London... But it's too good, I can't keep it to myself."

Madison looked at Finn suspiciously, wondering what he had up his sleeve. "Okay... What's the surprise?"

"I got us a room at The Ritz."

She scrolled through what was the confirmation email on his phone as he did in fact book a room at one of he fanciest hotels ever in all of London.

"Oh my God, Finn! Are you serious?"

"Of course. You only deserve the finest with it being your first time to the UK."

"But it's The Ritz! It's... It's expensive," Madison tried but Finn was having none of it.

"Baby... Stop while you're ahead," he laughed as he was amused, "We're going to The Ritz. I'm going to show you a wonderful time in London. Even if we eat off gold plates and drink thousand dollar wine while we're there, then so be it. You deserve this, Madison... I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Finn... It all sound so wonderful," Madison said, walking towards the door of their hotel room.

"But you know I'll put up a fight about till we actually get there." Her voice sounded as sultry and sexy as ever that Finn felt the need to adjust his tie from his heart beating into his throat. She smiled back at the man who had completely lost his cool in the matter of seconds and opened the door, leaving him standing in the middle of the room shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Goddamn, Madison... Look at what you do to me," he whispered to himself before following her out the door and down the hall; whisking her in his arms for a quick and playful make out in the hallway.

Leaving the hotel was just as chaotic as leaving the airport had been just hours before. Finn let Madison into the car first while he stood around the gates area, signing a few quick autographs for the fans before he jumped into the car; now on their way to the area for the first night of the U.K. Tournament.

"Look at this title," Finn said, showing Madison a picture Hunter had sent him of the beautiful and first ever U.K. Championship; encrusted in jewels and proudly displaying the royal coat of arms. It was a treasure to look at and made Finn quite proud to be apart of something he truly held close to his heart.

"It's beautiful," Madison said in awe. It was nothing like the championships she'd seen before in WWE. She had to admit, the U.K gold was now her favourite strap.

"Maybe someday it'll be mine," Finn shrugged, "I do owe a lot to the United Kingdom as far as my career goes. It could be the perfect fit for me."

"Universal Championship... WWE Championship... Even the U.K. Championship... Whatever it may be, there's no denying how good any kind of gold would look on you, Finn."

Madison and Finn walked into the arena with the sounds of excited, screaming fans ringing in their ears. She smiled, unable to help it. The admiration would never get old and Madison appreciated the love Finn generated by his brief, ten second walk from their car to the arena door. How his return would sound, she could just imagine.

"And so it begins," Finn commented, seeing as his friends were scattered among the backstage crew. Once they seen a beautiful, young woman by Finn's side, they all exchanged a glance between themselves. It was definitely a sight to see; a new one at that. But they were excited to learn of the woman who obviously had something special with Finn; enough to have her accompany him to the night's event.

The two made their rounds; chatting with Neville and Danny and lastly, one of Finn's dearest best friends... Darwars himself.

"Madison, this is Noam Dar," Finn introduced one of his best friends. The young man smiled, extending his hand for Madison to shake.

"It's nice to meet you," his accent caught Madison off guard. It had been a while since she'd heard a lovely Scottish accent.

"It's nice to meet you too, Noam."

"So what's a lovely young gal doin' with this one?" Noam teased much to Finn's dismay.

"I swear," Finn laughed, "One of these days she will meet one of my friends that'll have nothin' but good things to say about me."

"You sure about that?" Noam challenged, finally eyeing the bling on Madison's finger as she swiped a strand of hair away from her face.

"Well then... I guess I'll be one to eat my words now... You two are engaged?"

Finn took the reigns, surprising both Madison and Noam. "Yes. We are."

Usually they went about explaining that the ring didn't really symbolize an engagement at all. It was a promise, at least Madison thought it was. Her skin littered with goosebumps and her stomach flip flopped with excitement though. Engaged to Finn was such bliss to hear.

"Well congratulations my friend," Noam said, shaking Finn's hand, "And to the lovely lady. You'll make a beautiful bride which is exactly what this guy needs."

"Noam," Finn chuckled, shaking his head and mentally picturing himself round housing his young friend. He always loved to poke fun at Finn, like a young, annoying brother... Not like Finn already had one of those.

"But in all honesty and kidding aside, I'm very happy for you two," Noam said, extending his hand to Finn, "Congratulations, my brother."

"Thank you Noam," Finn said, hugging Noam instead.

"Enjoy the show tonight," he said to Madison, "And I'll be waiting for my invitation in the mail to be in the wedding party. Maybe best man?"

"Oh God," Finn laughed, walking down the hall with Madison, "Don't bet your life on it, Darwars."

"I plan to," Noam shouted back.

Time seemed to be speeding by as the night progressed. The first couple matches flew by and soon enough, Jordan's opportunity to impress was up. It was literally show time; in about five minutes time, Madison and Finn were to be escorted to the front row at ringside to watch the young man's inaugural WWE match.

As Madison stood just backstage, she could feel the electricity and intensity from the crowd. The vibrations from the sound of their cheers and boo's literally made her heart pound. It was kind of exciting; their energy intimidating yet comforting. Madison was among those who treasured the art of wresting and performing; in the backstage area and around the ring.

"What was that back there?" Madison asked, putting her hands on her hips as Finn looked as innocent as ever.

"What was what?" Finn questioned, keeping his smile at bay. He had an idea what Madison was getting at.

"You told Noam that we're engaged... You used the 'E' word."

"I did," he nodded, "'Cause sooner rather then later, that's what we'll be."

Madison's lips curled into a smile. It sounded like he had something up his sleeve. "What do you mean?" She played coy.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, trying to be mum about it but Madison began to play with his tie. A seductive look in her eyes and with her biting her lip, she was the classic teased standing before his eyes. "I'll get it out of you one way or another, you know that don't you?" She flicked her tongue and sent Finn's eyeballs almost rolling to the back of his head.

"Maybe," he breathed, "But you know how much I like surprising you. So who knows... Something might turn up while we're in London. You never know."

"Finn! Don't do that to me," she laughed, "Now you'll have me thinking about _what if's_ all night long."

"I always have to feet you on your feet," Finn whispered, nodding at the man walking towards him and Madison.

"That time?" He asked and the man nodded, speaking into his headsets. Finn looked over at Madison who began to smooth her hair with her hands, trying her best to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal. He knew she was still nervous and hoped his gentle touch would help calm her.

"You're beautiful, love," he reminded her, his hand in hers. She smiled; that little bit of crimson spread across her cheeks like blush.

"You ready?"

She nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "I think so. But I feel like the nerves are for Jordan... Just don't tell him that."

"Agreed," Finn said, as he was feeling the exact same way.

"But he'll do great... He's had the best teacher, after all."

"Madison... Did you just refer to me as a teacher?" Finn chuckled. Madison didn't even have to look back to see the look on Finn's face like she imagined.

"Yes, Finn... And if you're thinking what I'm thinking, we haven't quite role played like we said we would that day in the PC... I'm just trying to get the ball moving."

Finn groaned a little quietly, squeezing her hand a little before they could see the ring in the distance and hear the fans cheering as they approached.

"Madison Reed... When I say you're somethin' else babe, I really, really do mean it... Until tonight."


	28. UK Part 2

U.K. Part 2

Part 2! Sorry for the delay. Personal life overload! So lemme know what you think about this one! It's a little racy, just a bit of a warning. But yeah, It would be greatly appreciated if you tell me what you think of this one :) As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison! Enjoy and thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, everything! It's awesome (L)

/

Madison had never seen Finn so proud as they watched Jordan compete in his first WWE related event. He had a sparkle in his eye, as if he were watching his son live out the ultimate dream. It was distracting to Madison in between watching the match and gazing at Finn.

Jordan made Finn proud in his first ever WWE match. He made his way into the quarter finals, and winning or not didn't matter to Finn. It never had. Having seen where Jordan had come from to where he was now was all the reward that mattered. No Championship could ever amount to it.

The two night tournament had come and gone which was bittersweet. Finn had the time of his life, even reacquainting himself with a live audience. When Hunter asked him to deliver a speech, Finn jumped on the opportunity without hesitation. Sharing a few words in just one of the countries that catapulted his career was an honour.

And again, Madison sat in the front row, watching on. She was proud, even more so than Finn watching Jordan perform. Every word that came out of Finn's mouth gave Madison goosebumps. She had already been reeling from his entrance; just the tip of the iceberg of what to expect when he officially returned to action. _"Permagoosebumps" i_ s what she called it after the show had ended...

 _"Finn, you know how to do a lot... But giving me_ _ **permagoosebumps**_ _is easily your best accomplishment."_

Their European vacation was coming to a close; Finn and Madison enjoying their last night out till it was back to reality.

Florida and Birmingham, respectively.

But till then, Madison and Finn enjoyed one another's company with a bottle of red wine and one hell of a view.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful Finn," Madison gushed, overlooking the sight that was London at night time. Lights twinkled from the tallest of buildings and even down below in the busy streets. It was different than anywhere else in the middle of the night.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it?" Finn asked, looking out at the magnificent view Madison was so entranced with.

"Definitely," she breathed, reaching for her glass of red wine.

Dinner at the Aqua Shard really was a good idea. The food was top notch but the view was even better. Much better. It set the mood entirely; the extra romantic touch their date needed.

"Have I already told you how stunning you look?" Finn asked, pouring Madison the last of the wine.

She nodded. "All night long."

"Well... What's one more? You look absolutely stunning, Madison."

"Thank you, Mr. Balor," she said, raising her wine glass.

"This has definitely been one of my better trips to England, I must say... It's nice to sit back and relax instead of the hustle and bustle that is media days."

"I could only imagine... Your job isn't just however long your match is that night... It's a daily thing. You live and breathe the business 24/7."

"Now you see why I'm enjoying myself on this vacation of sorts, in particular," Finn smiled.

"I'll happily leave the cameras to you," she smirked.

"I thought you did beautifully... Sitting there, smiling, looking gorgeous as ever," he smirked.

"Well, that was perfect practice for when I have to do it again... Sitting pretty," she teased.

"Hopefully soon, love... Sooner rather than later."

Dinner soon ended, Finn and Madison opting to walk back to the hotel to get a feel of London one last time. It was a chilly evening; colder now than it was when they first left the hotel hours ago. Madison clutched her jacket against her body, desperate for warmth all the while Finn held onto Madison's hand, led her down the street to their hotel that had finally appeared.

"You're freezing, baby," Finn whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. It was just the two of them in the elevator up to their room. It was great not having to force their hands to their sides without any affection.

"I'll warm up when we get to our room," Madison said rather oddly. It was as if it were a play on words...

Their room was at the very end of the hall; the quietest corner of the entire hotel. And that would be a good thing for things to come.

"I'll be back in a second," Madison said, leaving Finn in the entry of their suite. He nodded, letting Madison go to the bedroom alone while he sat himself in a chair in the half darkened room, toying with his phone as he waited.

But looking up, he never expected what he saw. Never in a million years... Although, he was glad the sight wasn't a sought out wish... It was real life.

"Oh my... Fuck."

Finn was left completely speechless. He was reminiscent of a Looney Tunes character with its jaw on the floor as Madison reappeared in front of him, a silky black robe hanging off her arms and her body wrapped like a sexy present. She wore nothing but a black strappy lacy body suit that left nothing to Finn's imagination. But the added touch was the heels from the outfit she wore to dinner. He fantasized what exactly her heel clad feet would look like draped over his shoulders.

"Madison... We're you wearing this the entire time?" He asked, mentally calculating the time it would have taken her to dress in such lingerie. It just didn't add up... She must have had it on the entire time they spent out on the town.

"I was... Do you like it?"

"Jesus, Madison... This is even better than seeing you naked... A million times better... Of course I like it... Where did you even get this? When?" He rambled and it was a first for him. Usually he was so cool and collected. It made Madison giggle to herself. She was about to have him completely tongue tied and lost for words with the rest of her surprise.

"I have my ways... Just as you had yours back in Ireland."

He smirked, slumping down into the chair behind him. "Good... That was going to be your next task," she said, approaching where he sat. But before she took a look back.

"Did you notice what was in here when we got back?" She curiously asked to which Finn had no clue as to what she was talking about. He shook his head, staring in awe and utter silence.

"Hmm... Well let me show you then."

Madison disappeared into the darkness of the room, the clanging of glasses echoing in Finn's ears. Once she reappeared from the shadows, Finn threw his head back and closed his eyes and chuckled. His girlfriend had quite the sexy and kinky side to her.

In Madison's hands we're two empty champagne glasses and a decadent plate of chocolate covered strawberries igniting all of Finn's wild senses.

"Jesus... How the hell didn't I see that?" He wondered, really giving it some thought. He wasn't as observant as he figured he was.

Madison began to laugh and nodded to the table beside him. "I guess you didn't notice the bottle of champagne either? I would have gotten red wine but this is a special occasion so I thought Dom Perignon was fitting instead."

"Madison," Finn struggled to say.

"Spit it out," Madison teased.

"Babe... For once you have left me speechless."

"That's what it's about to be like for the rest of the night. So sit back... Relax. Keep your hands to yourself."

Madison placed the two glasses and plate by the bottle of champagne before she hopped onto Finn. She bit her lip seductively before leaning in, trapping Finn's lips with hers. He gasped as she began to unbutton his shirt, slowly at first till she became rather impatient. Finn chuckled to himself but it soon turned into a moan as Madison littered his collarbone with gentle nibbles and kisses. He went to speak but Madison placed her finger over his mouth to silence him.

"Shhh... I'm not finished yet... In fact, I haven't even started," she whispered.

Picking up where she left off, Finn threw his head back in pleasure. Her lips and warm breath felt incredible against his skin; the feeling euphoric. The foreplay alone was enough to make Finn come. But what would come next was sure to make him explode, over and over again.

Madison grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry between her fingers and slowly pressed the tip against Finn, starting from the crook of his neck and all the way down his chiseled front. Before he could catch his breath, Madison licked along the trail of his chocolate tasting skin. Finn let out a husky sounding, guttural moan, clawing at Madison's thighs and completely losing all sense of perception.

"Madison..." He moaned.

"Tell me how much you like this," she purred like sweet heaven. A smirk appeared on her face as she could feel his hard on press against her inner thigh with every movement.

"Never mind... You don't have to tell me."

"Am I allowed to touch you yet?" Finn more or less begged, unable to keep his fingers off of Madison any longer.

She nodded, guiding his hand past her breasts, down her stomach and in between her thighs. Finn pushed past the material and slipped his fingers inside. "Baby... You're soakin' wet."

"It's all for you."

He kept his fingers in perfect place and the pressure steady; feeding off the beautiful moans coming from her mouth.

Madison began to fumble with Finn's belt buckle, completely distracted by the pleasure of his working hand. After a third try, she had finally conquered the buckle and was quickly pulling down the zipper of his pants. Her hand easily slipped underneath the waist band of his boxers, fingers gently stroking up and down his length. Finn held his breath, feeling light headed as Madison slowly worked her hand up and down, continuously. As he let out a breath, a moan followed suit.

"Jesus Christ, Madison... I need you."

Madison didn't have to say a word. The feeling was mutual her body language spoke volumes. She slowly slid herself down onto Finn, fulfilling his and her need. Working her hips in a quickened pace, Finn took the opportunity to return the favour and explore the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone. Madison arched her back, allowing Finn to continue down her breasts with his lips. His tongue encircled Madison's most sensitive spot on her neck and her fingers tangled in between his hair. "Finn... I have a proposition for you," she whispered, biting her lip as she continued moving up and down.

He nodded, his hands firmly gripping her hips to guide her movement.

"Take me in the shower," she proposed, "I want to feel your skin against mine underneath the water."

He didn't need to be told twice. Shower sex had always been a thing for him, especially now with Madison. He practically leaped from the chair and carried Madison in his arms to the shower; a huge, walk in shower with no tub. It was tiled with siding doors and even a heated floor. But cold or hot, Finn was having Madison either way.

"Keep this on," he urged, fiddling with the hot and cold taps, "I like this... I'm interested in seeing what it looks like in the water."

"You have an imagination, don't you?" Madison smirked, "You can see right through to me nipples, can't you?"

Finn shivered just hearing her say the word _'nipple'_.

"You can already see all of me. You've definitely felt all of me... But can you taste all of me?"

Finn had lost it...

He took off the rest of his clothes and carried Madison into the shower, pinning her against the tiled wall as he kissed his way down her neck. His tongue trailed over her collarbone, all the way down her front. Looking up from his spot; kneeling between her legs, he propped up her right leg. Through the steam and running water, he could easily see the lust in Madison's eyes. It was sexy and a huge turn on; only urging him to bury his face between her legs.

"Finn," Madison gasped as soon as she felt his tongue encircle her sweet spot. She shuddered with every vibration that riddled through her body. Her fingers became so tangled in his hair while he made it his mission to literally make her scream. The entire hotel and maybe the next one over probably heard their shower escapade.

Finn had Madison trembling once she came, gasping for air in the steamy confined quarters of the shower. "You okay, love?" He asked, a little worried by the look on her face and lack of words. Last thing he wanted was for Madison to faint.

She struggled to catch her breath but thankful Finn had risen to his feet to hold her incase her feet decided to give way. She began to nod, running her hand threw her soaked hair to move the strands stuck to her face. "Yes... I'm more than just okay... A little light headed but I'm great."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm. I promise I won't give out on you," she reassured him with a smile.

"Let go to the bed," Finn said about to turn the shower off but Madison stopped him.

"Come on, Balor... I know how much you love fucking me in the shower..."

"I do," Finn agreed, "I can't argue with that."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She whispered, her hands gripping his arms. She backed the two of them into a corner, biting her bottom lip as Finn licked his lips. She gasped as he propped her up against the wall with ease, his forcefulness a huge turn on.

He slid inside of her slowly at first but sped up, his hips slamming against hers. "Oh, Finn," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him even closer to her own body.

Wrapping her leg tightly around his middle made all the difference in pressure. Her head began to spin with the intense pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. Finn quite enjoyed watching her face contort so beautifully, her delicious lips agape and willing. He trapped her mouth with his, their lips moving in perfect harmony. Clawing at his back, Madison was as close as ever.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna," Madison struggled with a proper sentence.

"Me too, baby," Finn grunted, knowing exactly what she'd said.

With every mind blowing thrust, Madison dug her nails harder. The pain only made Finn ravenous like a mad canine. He quickened his pace, a lot faster than before. "Fucking come for me, Madison," he mumbled, moaning loudly just as she did too. Right as she came, Madison sunk her nails into his back and tightly wrapped her legs around his middle. Finn wasn't too far behind, nearly pounding her into the wall while she held on to him for dear life.

"Holy fuck," Finn mumbled, breathing quite heavily, "That was just-"

"Amazing," Madison finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Oh my gosh! Your back!" Madison remembered her very particular markings on Finn's flesh. He placed her down and turned towards her. Madison cringed at the sight of the red slashes bared across his back; the markings very, very noticeable even to the naked eye.

"Well... At least I'm not wrestling tomorrow night," Finn shrugged in pure optimistic fashion.

"I guess so. But I think we have to be a little more careful once you return, huh?" She laughed, "Or else everyone in the entire world will see what we're up to."

"You know, I've never really given that much thought until now," Finn chuckled, shaking his head, "Damn... We do have to be careful..."

"I do like these though," Madison pointed out, "I don't think I've ever left any markings on you till now... It's like my signature."

"Damn. Have I been doin' it wrong this entire time?" Finn joked around.

Madison smiled, slowly leaning in to place a kiss on Finn's lips. "Not at all, handsome," she mumbled against his lips, "There's a first time for everything, isn't there? This just so happens to be one of those times... Do you want to make it a close second?"

"Dear God, Madison... What the hell would I do without you?"

She giggled as Finn picked her up again, pressing her against the tiled wall for round two. "I never want to know, Finn."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Madison?" Finn asked tiredly, patting around the empty space beside him. All he felt were cold, empty sheets which startled him. Pulling himself up from the bed, he called out her name once again before he noticed Madison's half naked frame seated in a love seat in front of the window. She jolted awake at the sound of his voice in a bit of a fright.

"Are you alright?" He asked instinctively, confused as to why she wasn't in the bed, sleeping beside him.

"Yeah," she breathed, shifting herself to the other side. Her answer wasn't convincing though. "I'm okay... Just a bad dream."

"Bad dream? You okay?" He asked again, sitting over the edge of the bed as he rubbed his eyes. He rose to his feet, standing still for a moment to gain his balance. Treading over to Madison he sat beside her on the seat, placing his hand on her thigh like he always did. His eyes widened once he realized Madison was jolting, her body literally vibrating.

"Yes... I'm okay," she tried to shake it off, about to move Finn's hand away. But instead he held her hand in his.

"Shhh... Relax," he whispered, looking her over, "Just take a minute."

His index finger gently glided over the ring sitting perfectly on Madison's finger before he laced their hands together. They sat in silence for awhile, overlooking the beginning of the sun rising from behind the buildings.

Finn placed a kiss on Madison's forehead, hoping she was calm but he could still feel her body trembling with fear. Whatever dream she had startled her to her very core and it was alarming to Finn.

"Baby... Tell me," he urged, stroking her cheek with his thumb. All he wanted to do was make everything better.

But Madison shook her head, feeling embarrassed that a twenty seven year old woman had been rattled by something as insignificant as a dream... Nothing but nonsense in her eyes. She didn't want to explain anything about the horrible dream.

"I want to make it better," Finn pressed.

Madison closed her eyes. She knew he wanted to help and maybe an 'everything will be fine' would do its job. But the dream was more than what it seemed. Madison's insecurities controlled the reigns of what was a peaceful sleep. Insecurities... Never in her life had she been this insecure.

"I don't want to seem like a pathetic sap... But-"

"Was the dream about me?" Finn beat her to it; his own gut instinct buzzing.

Madison sighed, slowly shaking her head twice. Inside she wanted to scream. She was quite content sleeping on the chair, recovering from the dream... Nightmare, actually, because there was nothing fluffy or nice about it. She didn't want Finn to know anything of it. Madison had a sense of pride about her.

"What was so bad about your dream?" Finn asked.

"Nightmare," she corrected.

"Nightmare... Please tell me."

"I lost you..." She finally was able to say out loud. It wasn't like an immediate weight was lifted off her shoulders, but rather the beginning layer of the nightmare.

He grabbed her hand, encouraging her that he was there. The nightmare was over... But once Madison started to explain, she couldn't stop herself.

"At first I didn't know it was you... As if you weren't even there in the first place. But then I could hear your voice... I knew it was you then... It didn't last long though. You were more than an echo, the more you spoke. You were far away... Then something happened..."

"What?"

"I literally felt pain... Unexplainable pain... Everything went pitch black... It felt like my surroundings were caving in all around me... The worst part was during all the pain, I could still hear your echo of a voice... Fading... I know, it sounds crazy... And I'm crazy for letting it take over like this... Look at me! I'm shaking..."

Finn hushed Madison, wrapping his arms around her frame. "It's not crazy... Our minds are unexplainable at times... I can relate... Nightmares still happen no matter how old you get. That's why I booked your flight to Ireland without even telling you at first."

"Tell me... Was your nightmare as insane as mine?"

Finn shook his head. "It was utter hell, actually... Being awake or asleep didn't matter. I couldn't escape from the horrible feeling either way... Everyday life was just a living nightmare."

"We're a little bit fucked up, aren't we?"

It cracked a bit of a smile on Finn's face and Madison followed suit.

"I'm just a guy who loves his girlfriend to no end... Being without her literally is a painful feeling," Finn justified.

"Well... I guess we're on the same page... And I shouldn't be so ashamed of my dream slash nightmare, huh?"

Finn nodded his head, giving her hand a squeeze. "Not at all. Happens to the best of us, love."

Madison yawned tiredly, covering her mouth with her hand. "Let's get to bed," Finn encouraged.

"Not yet. I just... I just wanna stay up with you for a little so I know none of that was real."

Finn didn't object. If staring out the window, watching as the sun began to slowly colour the dark sky then so be it. He would happily do so. "Okay," he agreed, wrapping his arm around Madison and encouraging her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Not anymore."

"You're not one to fall asleep after being awake for five, ten minutes even."

"I know... It's such a curse."

"Reminds me of the first couple weeks of being in that house... I couldn't sleep, even if my life depended on it."

"You and I both... Before 6 a.m was my usual wake up call. I still remember you scaring me half to death one morning, casually laying on the couch."

Finn laughed, remembering the time. "I really did have an act for frightening you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," she nodded, "I'm starting to think if it became a hobby for you."

"You know... After that night, I never woke from anything remotely close to a nightmare... Ireland doesn't count."

"Are you saying I had something to do with that?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," he nodded, "Just how I'm going to have something to do with you never having another nightmare ever again, from this day forward."

"Please? I'd want nothing more than that."

"Then it's settled."

The two sat in a comfortable silence a little while longer, watching as the sun became a bit more colourful... Warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Hey... So how do you feel about another ring one day?" Finn asked out of curiosity. He watched as Madison shrugged her shoulders, gazing at her ring as he did.

"This is perfect. Its more than I expected... Than I ever deserve... If we get engaged or married one day, I don't want or expect another."

"Perfect," Finn nodded. His fingers slowly lingered to her left hand, dancing around her ring finger before slipping the promise ring of her finger.

It all happened so quickly and all of a sudden she found herself completely awestruck.

Finn got down on one knee in front of Madison like he did Christmas Eve, her ring in his hand. For someone who already knew the answer to his own question, Finn looked nervous as all hell. Madison placed her hand on his cheek and it was instantaneous how calm he quickly became. Like magic.

"I can't wait any longer," Finn began, holding the ring between his fingers, "Hearing of what your nightmare was is exactly like my days in Ireland without you... We can't be without one another... And I can't go any longer without you officially being my fiancé to marry."

Madison held her breath in shock. It was happening... It was truly happening. Even though an engagement was pending and she knew one day it would come, there was no preparing her. She was just as surprised as she was Christmas Eve night.

"Madison Elisabeth Reed," Finn whispered as he held her hand in his, staring into her eyes as the sun slowly began to rise.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" He officially asked. It was like pure music... Madison actually began to tear up.

She nodded her head like a bobble head, smiling sweetly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, of course I will," she answered, and she would a million times over. Finn slipped her ring onto her finger, making the deal official.

Finn and Madison we're really, truly, engaged.

"I could just spend my days having you ask me over and over again," Madison whispered.

"And I would spend my days doing so. Just to hear you say yes every time," Finn declared so sweetly it literally made Madison's heart gush.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Madison... We're going to have a wedding... Finally."

"I can't wait... I'm seriously on cloud nine and I don't think I'm ever coming down."

"The feeling's about mutual, Madison. I'm going to have a wife... A beautiful, caring wife by my side for all eternity."

"Good Lord, Finn... Nothing every sounds better than your sweet talk, no matter what time... No matter what."

January. 17th, 2017, would always be known as the day a promise had turned into forever... The day a ring symbolized more than what it was intended for... The day a man had asked a woman to be his wife... And the day that woman accepted without any doubt.

Finn and Madison were getting married. It was one for the books... And it was official.


	29. The Calm

My apologies for the delay! But here's chapter 29! I'm thinking there will be a few more chapters to go until I make a part two that'll have a little time jump, maybe a few weeks or something like that. So lemme know what you think of this chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and leaving me love! It's greatly appreciated:) As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy (L)

/

As Finn looked up at the neon board, searching out flight number 186 from Florida, his heart was at a stand still. What was supposed to be an easy, one hour max flight had now turned into three...

An hour ago, when Finn first arrived to the airport, he wasn't expecting the flight to be delayed an hour. But he understood things happened beyond his control... But now it was just uncalled for. Now a three hour delay? He felt horrible for Madison especially after the text he'd gotten in the morning of Madison leaving the PC early because she was sick.

 _Baby... Stay home... I can figure something out_

 **I'll be okay, Finn... I'll only be an hour on the plane**

But then an hour turned into three.

On the other end in Florida, Madison was an anxious mess following the heels of an embarrassing collapse at work, of all places. She didn't know what was happening with the plane outside but thanked the high heavens she wasn't on the thing if something bad was going on.

 _Any news?_

 **No... I haven't even budged. Nobody has**

A lot of sitting around left Madison exhausted. All she wanted was Birmingham and Finn. How she missed Finn... It was silly but Madison joked that she had forgotten what he looked like since it felt like forever since she'd seen him in person.

Finn leaned against the glass window overlooking where the plane was supposed to land at the gate. He grew tired of waiting and quite angry as he realized all the time wasted that could have been spent with Madison. They only had a half day to spend together before she needed to board a plane the next evening for NXT tapings. Finn was happy Madison had more of an on hands job when it came to WWE; Hunter had her appearing at nearly every TV related taping to assist with the trainers. It was a little last minute, but everything in WWE was never set in stone. Guilt overcame Finn, thinking of everything on Madison's plate.

Packing up their apartment and flying to Birmingham for his rehab... Work at the PC and RAW, Smackdown and NXT tapings too...

He wondered how the hell she'd done it the last week... But she had and now her body was paying for it. How could she go about doing it the rest of the time he was in Birmingham?

His heart finally started again once a text from Madison came through.

 **Finally... I'm on my way**

It felt like a lifetime standing in front of the window until he could see a plane in distance, ever so slightly like a speck. But it felt even longer watching the aircraft approach the runway and finally the gate. Finn was relieved Madison was here but then again he'd wait a lifetime for the woman too.

"Finally... That didn't take forever, did it?" An older woman with greyish hair said to Finn, breathing a sigh of relief. She'd been waiting the entire time Finn had.

"No, not at all," he chuckled.

"Someone very important to you must be on that plane if you were waiting there the entire time."

She was right. He hadn't moved a muscle from that window.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. My fiancé."

"What a lucky woman," she commented, "She's got herself one hell of a devoted young man."

The woman was right again... 100% completely.

Finn anxiously waited at the gate... And waited and waited.

Finally. He was relieved and happy to finally see the swarm of people file out from the gate. He'd never been so relieved in his life. But trying to spot Madison among the crowd was a challenge on its own. When he didn't see her, he immediately thought the worst. Maybe she somehow missed the flight... Maybe she was that sick? His over active mind went bonkers, thinking of the craziest possibilities until Madison appeared; the last to walk out of the gate.

He could breath a sigh of relief, mentally wanting to kick himself for ever doubting her arrival. "Baby... You had me frightened," he chuckled once she crashed into his arms, holding on to him as tight as he did her.

"I told you I wasn't missing the flight for anything, Finn. Sick or not, I would have to be dead to miss it."

"How're you feelin'?" he breathed, holding onto her for a few seconds longer.

She pulled her sunglasses off to reveal her pale, completely colourless complexion to Finn. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... I don't feel as bad as this morning, but I don't feel loads better either."

"What happened? I wanna know everything," He asked, eager to know the details from the morning. He hadn't gotten much of an explanation except for "I went home early from work. Just a little sick." He was starting to think it was for his own good since Madison didn't want to scare him.

She cringed just the slightest and Finn immediately sensed the worst. Something big must have happened if that was Madison's body language.

Something big indeed.

"Uh... I might have fainted... Just a little bit."

Finn's jaw almost dropped to the floor. He didn't think of that. He honestly thought Madison went home early because she was sick to her stomach. But fainting? That was serious in his books.

"Madison Reed," he was stern, "You fainted just hours ago and still boarded a plane to fly here?"

"I told you I wasn't missing out this week," she shrugged, "That would have been a whole two weeks without seeing you, Finn."

She was right... When they had gotten back to the States, their plan had been foiled. Finn went to Birmingham like they talked about but Madison was stuck at the PC the entire week to evaluate newly signed talent since they were short staffed.

"I could have flown to see you instead, baby," Finn whispered but Madison shook her head.

"These last few weeks of rehab are critical for you... But I'm okay now. I'm still standing, aren't I?" Madison tried her hand at optimism, even though it was the polar opposite of just hours before the flight. Fainting wasn't a usual occurrence for Madison... In fact, she had never fainted in her entire existence. Going through the events of the early morning, there was really nothing out of the ordinary that would cause such an unusual feeling. All Madison could remember was leaning against the bottom of the apron, watching the young talent run the ropes. Everything was fine until her legs felt like jelly and her stomach turned; almost like she was about to throw up. But before she knew it, Madison hit the floor. Her legs had given out and she'd definitely given the entire PC a heart attack. Hunter's voice drowned out the entire place, except Madison couldn't hear a thing.

 _"Madison... Madison... Madison!"_ Hunter yelled until she slowly opened her eyes, not quite understanding why everyone inside the entire PC had surrounded her.

"Umm... What's going on?" Madison's little voice had asked.

Hunter chuckled relief, helping her sit up. "You fainted, sweetheart... You're okay from what I can see. You didn't hit your head or anything but the doc is coming to check you out."

The conclusion was fainting due to stress. It wasn't anything too serious. Hunter and the doctor both told her to take it easy, especially with the big move. A couple days off from PC nonsense was given too... And although Madison should have told them she was planning to fly to see Finn in Birmingham in just a few hours, she decided against it. Being talked out of anything Finn related wasn't happening today.

"You fainted because you're stressed out?" Finn asked. It pained him to even think that Madison's body and mind had been so exhausted to that extreme.

She nodded her head slowly. "I guess it's the move and work at the PC."

"Madison, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Its fine. I'm okay now, Finn... Honestly. I feel a million times better finally being in the same city as you... Like I can breath again."

Finn wanted to believe everything she was saying but he couldn't help but wonder if it was just a cover for how she truly felt. Madison did look tired and worn out... She didn't have the usual glow about her either.

"You sure?" He asked even though he knew the truth. He could see clearly past all the self convincing she had done the entire flight.

She nodded, smiling a little. "Come on... I'm dying to get to our second home. I've been away from Birmingham far too long."

He couldn't help but smile too. It felt beyond euphoric that Madison was finally by his side; her hand in his. He wasn't going to bombard her with anymore questions about earlier... At least not now.

"God, I've missed you," Finn whispered. Madison leaned into him as they walked on over to pick up her luggage, "No amount of FaceTime could ever equal this."

"How have you lived without me?" Madison teased.

"It was honestly the worst. That big house is just too damn quiet with just me in it. Freaked me out a little."

"Finn Balor afraid of a big, quiet ol' house?"

Finn rolled his eyes and smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Oh no, I'm quite glad you did... This is ammo for my arsenal."

"What have I done?" Finn joked, "The love of my life has gotten some dirt on me."

"I know, it's exciting," Madison laughed, feeling her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket.

"Someone calling you?" Finn asked as Madison pulled out her phone. She nodded, showing Finn the name spread across the screen.

 _Hunter._

"Hello?"

"Madison! It's good to hear your voice. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I'm good. I just landed in Birmingham."

"Finn there?"

"Yep."

"Good. Can I speak to him, please?"

"He wants to talk to you," Madison said quietly, handing Finn her phone. They exchanged a look between them before Finn spoke.

"Hello?"

"Finn... How's Madison doing? I'm sure you've heard all that's happened this morning, haven't you?" A very, very concerned Hunter had asked. His tone was totally different speaking with Finn rather than Madison. At least with Finn he'd get an honest answer.

"She's well. Just a little tired from her flight. It was delayed a couple hours."

"But she's okay? No more fainting or anything?"

"Not at all."

"Good, good. I've been worried ever since she left here."

"Yes, I can tell," Finn chuckled.

"You know, if it was anybody else but you, I wouldn't have let her leave for Birmingham. I know you'll take care of her and I expect you to let me know if anything happens, alright?"

"Of course, Hunter. Don't worry about a thing."

"I'll try not to. You take care of her, Finn... I'll talk to you later, kid."

"I promise I will. Bye Hunter."

Madison stared at Finn suspiciously, dying to know what the conversation between the two entailed. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Just Hunter being Hunter," Finn said, spotting Madison's luggage, "He was a little worried about you after what happened today."

"You know, sometimes Hunter reminds me of my dad," Madison commented, "Actually, all the time."

Finn chuckled at such a realization. He thought about the conversation he had with Hunter that day in his office, discussing his return at the Royal Rumble.

There was no denying the fatherly vibe Hunter had about him, especially when it came to Madison. Finn was happy though, that she acknowledged how much of a father Hunter could be to his staff... But more so that Hunter thought of this spectacular woman as a daughter.

Finn pulled Madison's luggage from the carousel and laced his fingers with hers, "Madison, you don't even know how true of a statement that is, babe... Never mind The King of Kings... Hunter Fatherly Helmsley is much more fitting."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An evening in Birmingham was just how Madison remembered; calm and relaxing. But it was a little different than what she planned. On the way to the house, an episode of queasiness made for fizzled plans for a night in, instead. Finn was worried and wanted to make sure he did everything in his power to keep Madison from fainting a second time. If that meant staying cooped up inside the house for the entirety of Madison's time in Birmingham, than so be it. Finn wouldn't have it any other way if it meant Madison would be looked after properly.

"You're so cute," Madison whispered, her eyes following Finn as he smoothed the wrinkles from the duvet overtop her body. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, stroking her cheek softly with his fingers.

"The roles have been reversed," he said, taking a spot beside be, "You've taken care of me after all of my surgeries. Now it's my turn to take care of you, my love."

"I feel horrible, Finn," Madison whined, pressing her palms against her forehead, "We were supposed to go out to dinner and a movie..."

"Shhh... I rather we be at home so I can keep an eye on you properly," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Besides... What's better than watching a movie in this big, comfy bed?"

"The fact that we'll be able to watch the entirety of a movie," she giggled, "Somehow we never seem to finish movies, not even the good ones, while we're in the same bed together..."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Balor."

"There's just always been somethin' about lying in the same bed with you... Or anywhere for that matter..."

She smiled. "Oh yeah... I've noticed."

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around Madison's waist. "You know, the other night when I was missing you, I went through my phone..."

Madison gave him a funny look. "Okay..."

Finn didn't answer, giving her a little bit to think what he could have possibly been looking at.

Her expression changed and that streak of light blush spread across her cheeks. She remembered what he was talking about.

"Oh... That..." She giggled, so flustered and flushed.

"I love when you blush," Finn said.

"Yes, you seem to do that a lot these days... So I guess you've been keeping yourself busy?"

Finn smirked that little devilish smile of his. "I had to. Even if it's just a snippet of what I get to experience in real life, it's done the job."

"Oh, Finn," Madison laughed, "You've been so sexually deprived in terms of being physical with me."

Finn breathed in heavily and Madison didn't know whether he was serious or not. "Madison, I think you've just turned me on."

"Mmm, I'm glad I could do that cooped up in this bed without giving you a show," she joked.

Finn chuckled but his smile soon fell and faded from his lips. He'd been thinking about something heavy, Madison assumed by the look on his face. She was almost too afraid to ask...

"What's on your mind?" She whispered, softly stroking his cheek with her hand.

Finn shrugged, a little hesitant to say what had been on his mind since picking her up from the airport. He could have gone without it and let the damage continue but what kind of man would he be if he'd do such a thing?

"I uh... Just, don't be upset."

Madison furrowed her brows, wondering what Finn was getting at. "Uh, okay?"

"Its just... I think this whole situation is becoming too much for you, Madison... I hate to say it but this fainting spell is no joke... I know you don't want to, but, I think it's time we talk about what we're going to do here on out."

"I know..." Madison agreed. At first she was against such an idea. But juggling a crazy work schedule had been daunting... Madison hadn't even experienced flying back and forth from Florida to Birmingham, yet... If she couldn't handle a packed schedule, how could she manage the added stress of flying twice a week?

"Three weeks is long," Finn admitted, "But I can't have you sacrificing your body and mind for me."

"I guess I've just been avoiding it for as long as I could... But I can't help but feel scared being away you... And I know, it does sound crazy," Madison said, rolling her eyes at the emotion pent up inside. But she truly was afraid of the distance. Never had she experienced a relationship plagued by distance. Madison knew it was something to expect in the coming months. Hell, she expected it in the beginning months of their relationship. But having to face reality once it crept its way in the fore front was terrifying. For months it had just been a thought... Now it was real.

"Things are not like they were when we met... When we first started this relationship... Now we're engaged and we have our own place... We're pretty serious, Finn. I'm just scared that being apart during all of this stuff going on in our lives will strain us."

"It might," Finn was honest. It wasn't meant to be insulting. It was the truth and saying it aloud needed to be done.

"But that doesn't mean we won't come out of it like we did before," he was sure. He knew they'd be able to overcome anything now.

"When I asked you to be my wife and placed that ring on your finger, I was committing myself to everything that came with the next step of our relationship like marriage. In a sense, experiencing distance is just another step in our relationship, Madison... I know it will be hard... There's nothing easy about life on the road especially when you have a significant other at home. I've seen it with Kevin and Cass... But when I told you I loved you, it meant that I was willing to do anything and everything for you and for us."

"Me too," she whispered, her words laced with a chuckle, "I flew over oceans for you, conquering my fear of flying, yet I'm afraid to be on my own."

"You're a strong one, Madison."

"It'll just be a lot to adjust to."

"It will be," Finn agreed, "But we'll make the most of those two days that I'm home... And actually, I wanted to discuss somethin' with you."

"I'm all ears, baby."

He sat up, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Swiping through the menu, he pulled up an e-mail containing early plans for the European tour in November. "Hunter had sent me an early timeline for the European tour at the end of the year. It got me thinkin' about Ireland. We have a show on the 2nd in Dublin and while we're there, I'll have a couple days off to see my family... So what I was wondering and wanting to ask is what do you think of getting married in Ireland? We can get married on the 3rd."

Madison couldn't have been any happier than she was. She was actually swooning at the thought of marrying Finn in beautiful Ireland. A vision of their wedding day popped into her head. Tones of burgundy, blush and navy along with gorgeous florals enticed Madison. It was perfect. Ireland was the perfect place to unite in beautiful marriage.

"Oh my God... I can't think of any place I'd rather get married at, Finn," she smiled, "Between setting a date and the fairy tale that is Ireland, I'm one happy girl."

"Perfect. November. 3rd it is... You know what this means, though."

"Planning, planning, and more planning?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"At least I'll have something to keep me busy while you're on the road. It's perfect," Madison was over the moon, "Your mom and mine will be relieved we finally set a date."

"They'll be excited, indeed. Between them both, I think they've called each and every day to ask when the hell we're gettin' married, their words exactly... My mom might have a heart attack once she learns we're having the wedding in Ireland."

"Mine too," Madison agreed, "My mom hasn't been anywhere and her first trip will be to Ireland? Quite possibly beautiful Bray? The woman will simply lose her mind."

"So I guess picking Ireland is one of the best things I've ever done, huh?" Finn said, pretending to boast in cockiness.

"No," Madison said, shaking her head with a smirk.

"Asking me to be your wife was the best thing you've ever done."


	30. Confrontation

Wooooo, another chapter down! Here's number 30! Like I said before, there will be a couple more chapters before I do a bit of a time jump (not that big of a jump, maybe a couple weeks or so) and go into sort of a part two with this! Anyways, thank you to those who are reading and leaving me some love, everything! It's all appreciated and I thank you for it:) So on with it... I do not own anything but my character Madison and ENJOY!

/

"This never gets any easier... Especially after only having one day with you..."

"I know... I'm trying to keep it together right now... But it's kind of hard."

The emotions hit Madison hard like a train, completely overtaking her. Having said goodbye to him the week before wasn't as bad as it was now and Madison couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I feel so stupid crying in the middle of the airport..." She whispered, pressing herself against Finn, "God, look at me..."

He held onto her close, burying his face in her neck. "Shhh... I'm flattered that you love me that much, baby."

"Besides that, I'm sure if I look at a dog or a newborn baby I'll start bawling my eyes out. I don't know what's wrong with me... The emotions are just in high gear today. One moment I want to jump your bones, the next I turn into an emotional nightmare."

"You've had a lot going on in the last couple days... Even more once you get home," Finn said, disappointed that he wasn't going to be there for the move. He felt incredible guilt in the pit of his stomach by the thought of Madison having to deal with movers and unpacking.

"Maybe I can figure some things out and start at the PC earlier than expected," Finn suggested, "I can always finish rehab with you in Florida."

"I know... But Birmingham has done wonders for you. You need to stick it out. It's only two more weeks and then you'll be home, right?" Madison asked, holding out strong. She knew what she had said didn't account for when Finn would be cleared. He'd immediately be thrusted back into the vigorous travel of a WWE Superstar once more, but she avoided the thought... But at least the water works had stopped.

"Right," he nodded, squeezing her tight once he heard a woman's voice over the speaker announcing Madison's flight to Florida was now boarding.

"I don't even want to let you go," Finn whispered.

"I wish you didn't have to," Madison whispered back, "But it'll be okay... We have to practice, don't we?"

"Practice makes perfect, huh?" Finn quipped, earning a laugh out of Madison like he intended. It put a smile on his face, like a light shining a darkened room.

"I love you," Madison said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"And I love you... Always," Finn's voice sent shivers down Madison's spine as he spoke.

It was such a bitter feeling even letting her out of his grip. What'd he do to hop on the plane with his fiancé and follow her home...

"Call me when you land, tell me that you're safe."

"I will... I might just have to FaceTime you incase I forget what that handsome face looks like," Madison smiled, trying to be positive.

"And I'll be on the other end, anxiously awaiting that call."

Madison gave him one last kiss before she reluctantly walked towards the podium, handing her plane ticket and boarding pass to the attendant. Looking over at Finn one last time before she boarded, Madison's heart just about melted into mush.

 _'I love you with all of my heart, my beautiful wife,'_ Finn mouthed.

"I love you, handsome,' Madison mouthed back.

Walking through the long walkway to the plane was soul crushing like she was leaving a part of herself in Birmingham, which she was. She sighed, shaking her head at the realization that she was being such a sap. _Pull it together... It's not going to get better,_ she told herself.

A couple days to go... More like five since her schedule changed again... Till she was back in Birmingham with Finn to finish his second last week of rehab.

She felt a little better about the flight. It wasn't as terrifying the more she flew each and every week especially when there'd be a sexy Irishman waiting for her... But this time, Madison didn't even have enough time to find her seat before her phone began to go off.

She fumbled to take it out of her jacket pocket, expecting it to be Finn. But she was way off about it being him.

 **Hunter: I need to talk to you ASAP. Call me**

 _'Okay. Give me a few minutes,'_ she texted back. Luckily she found her seat without a fuss with an added bonus; not one person seated in her row.

She was able to stare at her phone with a curious mind. Hunter's text came out of nowhere and had Madison literally on the edge of her seat wondering what he needed to talk to her about. But the worst was having to sit back and wait until electronic devices were okay to use again. She became an anxious mess than ever before. It was quite unlike her; so consumed by emotions. She didn't think much more of it though once the pilot announced that it was okay to resume the use of cell phones as they were up in the air.

Quickly, Madison pulled out her phone and dialled Hunter's number in a flash, taping her fingers nervously against the armrest with each passing ring. She almost hung up but thankfully Hunter's voice from the other end of the line stopped her just in time.

"Madison?" He was frantic.

"Yes, it's me. What's up? Why did you want me to call you?" Madison unloaded question after question. Her stomach turned in knots, much like before she fainted which startled her. But she breathed... She remembered to breathe and close her eyes until a sense of calm washed over her.

"I uh... I got your Wellness Test results from last week."

"Uh, okay... Is everything alright?" She asked, wondering what possibly could be wrong with the results if that was the reason Hunter had texted. She wasn't on any medication, legal or illegal. Racking her mind, she couldn't come up with anything logical.

"Well... For starters... Don't be alarmed," Hunter advised.

"I think we passed that point," Madison snorted, "Please tell me what's going on... The suspense is literally going to kill me and the last place I wanna die is on an airplane all by myself while Finn is in Birmingham."

"Madison... You're pregnant."

Madison heard a ringing in her ear that went on for a couple seconds. She held her breath too and her eyes bulged from their sockets. Had she heard Hunter correctly? Had she actually heard the word _pregnant_ in combination with her name?

"I'm... What?" Madison blurred out, remembering she wasn't exactly alone even though she had a row to herself.

"I got the report today for the results and once I saw yours, I needed to call you and let you know especially after what happened the other day."

So that could have been why Madison had fainted... It all made sense to her now... The fainting, the sick to her stomach feeling, even the emotional nightmare she became saying goodbye to Finn... Even going back a couple weeks, she realized she missed a period... She was damn pregnant... How didn't she think of it before?

"So... I'm... Wow..." She nearly whispered, literally in shock and unable to produce a proper sentence.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, through me of all people."

"No, no. Thank you for letting me know... If you hadn't, who knows how long I would have went without figuring that something was a little off with me... It's just, kind of unexpected especially at a time like this."

"I can understand, Madi. It's definitely a surprise if you don't expect it... How do you think Finn will take it?"

"I honestly don't know... I mean, we've talked about it... It's just a timing kind of thing... He's already got so much that's happening now and in the future."

"Think about you for a minute... How do you feel about it?"

Madison literally took that minute to think long and hard. How did she feel about being pregnant?

Well... First, she was pregnant with Finn's baby. She loved him with everything in her... Soon enough, she was going to be his wife... And now she was going to be the mother of his child. Her and Finn had talked about it briefly. They were on the same page about their future together. But the timing... It was horrible. There was no timing at all.

"I mean, it's a huge shock right now... But having a baby is something that I do want and I know Finn does too. He wants to have a family one day..."

"So what's there to worry about?"

"Just the timing, I guess... But if it's true, we'll make it work... That's what you have to do right?"

"Of course... But it isn't the end of the world, Madison. You and Finn love each other... I've even heard that you two are moving in together and even engaged," Hunter chuckled, "Because a giant, red headed bird with a mouth so big couldn't keep it shut... But that's my point. You and Finn are serious. A baby will not break you two. It'll only make the two of you even stronger together, I know it. So do me a favour. If you are 100% pregnant, talk about what you're going to name him or her... How you're going to decorate the nursery or even how you're going to announce you're expecting... Not about the timing of life's events... Roll with it, Madison. For the last three years that I've known you and Finn, you two always come out on top."

"You always know the right things to say, don't you?" Madison asked, some humour to her voice much to Hunter's tastes.

"Feeling better?"

"I do, in some aspects. Still a little nervous but I guess that's how you feel when something monumental is about to happen not only in your life but someone else's too, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Well then... I appreciate the pep talk."

"Anytime, kid. We're always here, Steph and I. You or Finn need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask, you got it?"

"Yes sir."

Hunter chuckled. "You know, Madison... I've always thought of you as my daughter. You're important to me and so is Finn."

The waterworks were back. Madison could easily blame her reaction to Hunter's sweet words on her emotional mind set, but she truly was touched. "You're like the father I never had, Hunter. I appreciate everything you've done and continue to do for me... And for Finn."

"Don't mention it, kiddo. Just take care of yourself," Hunter said but a long pause took over. Madison wondered if they'd lost connection until she could clearly hear a muttered "fuck."

"Everything okay?" Madison giggled.

"I realized now that I just called you in the middle of your flight... Told you that you're pregnant and probably made you a hell of a lot more nervous than you already are. I should have waited till you got here."

"It's okay, Hunter. I forgive you. But like I said before, who knows how long I would have went without knowing what was going on with me. It all makes sense now... I did tell Finn I was turning into an emotional nightmare."

Hunter laughed on the other end. "Sweetheart... Neither of you have seen or experienced nothing yet. Take it from someone who's been there and seen it three damn times... You and Finn are in for the ride of your life but believe me, it's worth it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madison tried her hand at being inconspicuous as she riffled through the large medical containers near the make up artists stations, although she wasn't quite good at it. But after awhile she didn't care, pulling out a boxed pregnancy test with two tests for any and all to see. She realized she didn't have the time nor the energy to care if they so happened to judge.

It was the perfect time to slip away from the wrestlers and crew as the NXT tapings were underway. Madison was sure nobody would come around the washrooms near the back either.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered to herself as she pushed open the door. Madison always pictured herself taking a pregnancy test in the comfort of her own home... Not in one of the bathroom stalls at work while TV tapings were happening.

Madison may have read the instructions ten times over before she felt comfortable enough to go through with it. But the waiting was worse... So much worse.

Looking at the back of the box, she familiarized herself with the signs. Two lines meant she was indeed pregnant and only one meant the opposite... Easy enough, she mentally told herself.

Pushing open the stall, she figured she'd lay the two tests on the counter like it said to do. Staring at the time on her phone was painful especially as only one excruciating minute passed... Two more to go and it felt like a lifetime.

Madison sat atop the counter, sighing anxiously. Holding her head in her hands, she counted in her head to pass the time... Anything other than staring at the damn test. But she peaked open her eye to see another minute pass... Now only one more to go.

Having her life in the hands of a tiny white piss stick was nerve racking enough. Madison never accounted for any company in the bathroom... Especially from someone who hated her the most.

Sasha.

The pink haired woman's eyes landed right on Madison, glaring a hole right through her like she was nothing. Sasha rolled her eyes and Madison wanted nothing more than to wish her way out of the bathroom, or even vanish like a magic act. She hopped down the counter but froze in her spot.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out, recovering from the initial shock. She glanced at the pregnancy tests laying in the open for Sasha to see. Anybody but Sasha, she thought...

Madison wouldn't have flinched if it were Billie or Peyton, not even the two of them together... But Sasha? No... Sasha was a whole other story...

"Um... I'm visiting," Sasha snapped like a priss, putting her hands on her hips, "What? Am I not allowed to use the PUBLIC bathrooms now?"

"That's not what I meant," Madison sighed, wishing she was anywhere else but occupying the same space as Sasha. The pink haired woman was agitated just by the sight of Madison... She always had been. But now it was worse, especially once Sasha noticed the pregnancy tests in plain sight.

"Oh Jesus, Madison," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Are you for real? You let him knock you up? Really?"

Sasha was nothing but a jealous mess. As "concerned" as she seemed, it was nothing but a tactic. If she couldn't have Finn, nobody could.

"How could you Madison? You should have known better... Good luck trying to explain that you're pregnant to Finn. He's going to run for the hills."

"You think you know everything about Finn but you don't know shit," Madison snapped.

"I know that he's going to leave you once he gets bored... He's going to leave you and your baby high and dry."

"I'm not you or any other girl that has come before me, Sasha."

Madison felt cornered as Sasha got right her face, looking as though her head was about to explode. The pink haired woman was irate and Madison too. How dare Sasha speak to her about anything that had to do with Finn... She knew nothing of their relationship or anything they've gone through so far. Sasha was so plagued by what had happened to her that her image of Finn would never change as he had.

"What the hell makes you so sure of that, huh? What makes you so goddamn special?" Sasha asked and Madison could pin point the sadness in her voice. It was so obvious Sasha wasn't over Finn, or their turmoiled relationship, if you could even call it that... For somebody who seemed to have it all, looks could be deceiving.

Madison had enough of Sasha's belittling. Their issues had gone on as far back as September. It wasn't the usual _"you stole my man"_ nonsense between them either. It was something more complex that Madison would never understand.

"Tell me, Madison," Sasha continued to egg on, "What the hell is so different about you than me and all the other woman your man has ever fucked and then ditched?!"

"Because he loves me!"

The words came out like vomit and it made Sasha's ears hurt.

The look on Sasha's face was like someone watching a hurricane destroy an island. She was in utter shock but she was quick to compose herself and lay into Madison again. "Love?" She chuckled menacingly to cover her pain, "Let me tell you somethin', the words love and Finn Balor do not go together, honey."

"He's not the same man you knew a year ago, Sasha... Believe me."

"Believe you? Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because we're engaged, Sasha!" Madison shouted, showing off her diamond ring on her finger, "Finn and I are getting married!"

Sasha fell silent, firstly taken aback by Madison shouted. She wasn't expecting that... And she wasn't expecting the word "marriage" coinciding with Finn's name. Sasha was still convinced Finn hadn't changed. A man like that, in her eyes, could never change...

"You didn't see what I did," Sasha spat, "You didn't experience anything I did Madison!"

"You're right, Sasha," Madison agreed, "I didn't experience anything you did... So what does that tell you if we're living together? If I'm marrying him?"

Sasha fell silent again. It was like a blow to the chest as she reluctantly listened on.

"I'm not saying everything has been perfect like some kind of fairytale... Because it hasn't. But Finn isn't the same person as you think you know him... And I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me over and over again that he's still that scumbag who broke your heart," Madison said, her voice cracking. Her eyes watered just as Sasha's did as they stared at one another.

"But he's changed, Sasha... And I'm happy. He's happy... He asked me to marry him and I said yes... We're getting married in November and now, depending on what this damn test says, we may be having a baby... Everybody can change... Finn shouldn't be defined by his mistakes... So please believe me when I say he's changed, Sasha... That man loves me and I love him... I love him so damn much..."

Sasha wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "What do you have that I didn't?" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. Madison could imagine the pain Sasha was feeling as she placed her hand over her chest as if her heart was breaking again.

"Nothing," Madison answered, "I'm not better than anyone."

"Then why wasn't it me? Why couldn't he love me like he loves you?" Sasha croaked.

"I don't know, Sasha," Madison said, her voice quiet, "But maybe he had some growing up to do... Look, I'm sorry he was the way he was... I'm sorry he broke your heart."

"But it wasn't our time," Sasha said, tears falling freely, "I know that... But I loved him, a lot... I thought I had something special with him... But I was wrong. Now, I have to live with that which sucks. It really does... Seeing somebody you care about acting out what you envisioned all along... I'm envious of you, Madison... You're doing everything with Finn how I wanted to."

Madison didn't know what to think or say. Sasha completely poured her heart out, finally admitting what Madison had suspected long ago. Sasha was still in love with Finn... So in love with him.

"I'm sorry," it pained Sasha to even utter, but she needed to do something she should have done ages ago. She may never have closure with Finn, one on one, but Madison was the next best thing.

"He needs to be happy... He needs to be loved despite it all... That's all I ever wanted for Finn... But now he has it..."

With that, Sasha left the bathroom in hysterics. She was a shattered woman all over again. Madison wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, sucking in a couple deep breaths to get her heart starting again. She closed her eyes, feeling a sense of calm washing over her until she realized what was laying right in front of her.

The tests...

Madison was on pins and needles again. Nothing about the last five minutes made her feel any less stressed about the situation. She didn't even feel like her issues with Sasha were resolved. Swept under the rug was more like it since Sasha reluctantly took a step back after finding Madison's current situation unfolding in a bathroom...

But Madison had bigger problems if those two tests showed two of those pink lines...

Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest once she reached for test number one. Time stood still all around her, except for the moment in question. But scanning the test, Madison thought her eyes deceived her. She blinked and blinked until realizing what she was seeing was actually real.

There was one line. It was clear as day there was one... But then there was another one so faint that it didn't even look like anything.

"What?" Madison whispered, shaking the thing as if that would do anything. The other read the exact same thing, nothing different about either that could possibly give Madison a clear result.

Chucking the two tests into the garbage, Madison's best bet was a trip to the doctor's to uncover if she was really pregnant or not.

Leaving that bathroom was very unrewarding... Madison was in even worse shape leaving than she had been when she arrived... Nothing had been figured out, just complicated.

How could she go on with her everyday life until she knew what was happening inside her body? She didn't know... But it would be a definite difficult task to conquer, no doubt and one hell of a surprise to tell Finn.


	31. Surprises

Chapter 31 :O! Three more chapters left until we dive into the second part of this story! Thanks for reading guys! Means a lot, especially the reviews! Lemme know what you think of this! As always, I don't own anything but my character Madison.

/

Sitting on the marble kitchen countertop was a beautiful vase of twenty four red roses that had just been delivered to the new apartment, courtesy of one Finn Balor. The romantic gesture was sweet and had Madison re-reading his sweet words on the little card that came with the exquisite bouquet of roses, probably for the twentieth time in only a minute.

 _ **Only a few weeks left, my love. I'm truly looking forward to life in our new apartment, together.**_

 _ **I love you, always,**_

 _ **Finn.**_

Oh God, how she missed him like crazy. It felt like being apart before Christmas but instead of a week, it had only been five days so far. But Madison wondered how the hell she would literally live without Finn once he returned. She couldn't even deal with a few days... Especially after finding out she may be welcoming a child some time soon.

According to her Wellness Test, she was pregnant. But the two pregnancy tests she took in the stall, backstage of NXT had shown otherwise. Actually, it really didn't give any insight as to whether she was or not.

Being in the dark about such a life alternating situation left Madison an anxious mess and her doctor's appointment for the day after couldn't come sooner... But something as big as a baby was news Madison just couldn't keep to herself any longer.

Picking up her phone, she clicked her way to FaceTime- pressing Finn's name. It had only been a few hours since they spoke last and judging by the time, Finn would be back at the house from his rehab session.

Finn didn't take long at all accepting the call. He let out a sigh of relief, smiling from ear to ear once the video call finally connected. "Hey baby."

She smiled, sighing at the sight of her gorgeous man. Those eyes were to die for; as blue as ever even through a phone screen. "Hey handsome... I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

Finn shook his head. "Never... I got back awhile ago."

"How was it?" Madison asked and his reaction made her heart warm.

He smiled excitedly. Madison knew it must have been something good; another step closer in the road to his return. "Got to do The Demon walk today."

Madison gasped. "And I missed that?"

"Sorry babe... Might just have to wait till I get back to TV to see it."

"Guess so... Finn, why are you looking at me like that?"

Finn chuckled, but he was dead honest. "You have no idea how amazin' it is to see your beautiful face."

"It's not like it's been forever... I last saw you last night," she giggled, trying to stay positive even though she knew how he felt...

"I know," he shrugged, "But this distance thing is really gettin' to me... And it's been what? Only two days?"

"Sadly, yes... How are we going to get through this? I mean, I know I'll have my hands full setting up this place and working... But it feels like the distance is going to be an unreal struggle this time around."

"It's going to be tough," Finn agreed, "Even with me going back on the road, whenever that may be, I'll be home one or two days a week... But I'd take that over not being able to see you in person for almost a week straight."

Finn bringing up going back on the road once he returned to the company brought things back into perspective for Madison. Imagining being a new mom, literally on her own for five out of seven days a week, frightened her. What about the tours overseas, from every part of the world? Then she wouldn't get to see him from weeks on end...

Giving props to all the new and expectant mother's married to WWE Superstars was well deserved and needed. But Madison shook her head loose, racking her mind for a distraction to at least buy her some time to mentally prepare for the bombshell she was about to drop.

"So..." She trailed off, "Did you end up watching last night?" She asked, referring to RAW. It was the night after the Rumble; still a bittersweet topic to discuss.

"I told myself I wouldn't... Since I knew what was comin'... But I did so anyway," Finn answered, "Well, in retrospect, I caught the last segment with Joe and Rollins..."

Madison nodded, remembering the segment quite well, especially after the show ended and production threw a fit; like chickens with their heads cut off, scrambling to come up with something incase Seth was hurt bad. "His Mania match against Hunter is in peril from what I heard and from what I saw... We're pretty sure he re-injured his knee and if he has, then he'll need surgery and rehab."

"That could have been me that injured him..." Finn whispered, in shock, "I was supposed to return after the Rumble from what I've heard. Was finally able to get it out of Hunter... That could have been me injuring the man who put me on the shelf. As sweet as that would be for others, I don't think I would have been able to live with myself."

"I know... But it was an accident... Anybody in that position couldn't be blamed for what had happened."

Finn nodded. "I know that now... To be honest, for awhile I held Seth accountable for what happened at Summerslam... But after watching the segment last night, it clicked in my head that this is what we all do in this business. We put our bodies on the line every single night and it's the gamble we take to pull off some pretty amazing stuff..."

"There's a silver lining in everything... No matter how bad of a situation it may seem at first."

"God, I love you," Finn breathed, the weight of the whole situation off his chest.

"And I love you."

"Baby... You look so tired," he commented, unable to get passed the fact that she did look exhausted. More than he'd ever seen.

Madison nodded. She could agree, 100%. The night before, it seemed she hadn't slept a wink. Her mind conjured up every possible scenario about adding a baby to the mix... How could she possibly get any sleep at all in between all her worrying and craziness that was the WWE?

"It's tiring... The last few days," Madison said, playing it off like it was moving's fault she was so tired. But Finn could read Madison a little better than that.

"What's the matter, love?" Finn asked. He could see something else was wrong by the look on Madison's face. She looked so distant and petrified.

"You look a million miles away both literally and figuratively..."

There was no way around it now. Madison needed to tell Finn of the alarming news... Although, a baby was supposed to be happy news. But it was the opposite of what Madison felt. No joy was buried deep behind all the nervousness. And that's what she was... Nervous as hell.

Sure, they had a conversation about one day being parents. But now their conversation was coming to life. Would Finn actually be ready for the baby she was probably carrying? Was she? It was frightening to think of. All she could picture was Finn collapsing with the pressure of healing himself and an unknown return date... Getting his career back on track... Adding the pressure of a baby would certainly break him.

But not telling him wouldn't do any good either...

"I uh, got some news from Hunter last week..." she began, sighing loudly as she felt the uncomfortable knot tighten in stomach, taunting her with nausea.

"Okay... About what?" Finn asked, racking his mind for any possibility of what the news might be about but he didn't have a clue.

"Uh," Madison mumbled, feeling like she'd lose her breakfast if she uttered the words.

 _Just say it... Say it already..._

 _It involves him too... He had a hand in creating half of the baby inside your stomach the Wellness Test detected..._

She took a deep, deep breath and exhaled... There was no turning back now.

"The, uh... The wellness test I took while I was in Miami with my mom... Hunter said it came back a little, um... Irregular."

So it had something to do with the Wellness Test, thought Finn... But what? He knew Madison didn't do what most were reprimanded for.

"What was wrong with it?" Finn asked carefully.

 _P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t... Tell him you could be pregnant..._

"Uh... Finn," she looked deep into the lens.

"I, uh... There's a possibility that I could be pregnant..."

Finn seemed kind of relieved by the way his expression relaxed and Madison swore she could see the corners of his lips slowly rising into a smile.

"That's all?" He chuckled.

Madison was surprised by his reaction... Had she heard him right? Because it sounded like he wasn't as freaked out about the news as she was.

"Uh," she nervously laughed, "Yeah."

"Well... You had me scared for a moment that hearing you may be pregnant is kind of a relief."

"You're reacting better than I thought you would..."

"Did you think it would scare me away?" Finn was serious.

"The timing is worrisome," Madison was honest right back.

"Darlin', it doesn't mean anything... I'd still be here if you told me you had three heads," he laughed.

"Finn... This is serious. What if I'm pregnant?"

"Well... It's the consequences we face when we have unprotected sex... And there's been a lot of that lately."

"I guess we should be kickin' ourselves for that, even though it's happened more than once... It's been quite the thing since Birmingham... And Ireland... And London."

 _Oh God... As painful as that memory was; held up against the wall in the throws of heated and angry passion was the Birmingham incident... But Finn was on the right track. It all started in Birmingham._

 _And Ireland... The first night Finn and Madison were reunited since their split..._

 _And then Christmas Eve... New Years Eve... Even in London during the U.K. Tournament trip... What was Madison kidding? They'd had unprotected sex nearly every day since getting back together._

"Maybe booting ourselves instead," Madison sighed, "Although, keep in mind, I'm not opposed to the idea of having a baby... I just think it's a little soon."

"I agree," Finn nodded, "But how're you feelin'? Besides the fainting... Anything different about ya?"

Finn wasn't quite sure of the changes when it came to a woman's body preparing itself to carry life. Madison could have told him anything and he would have believed it.

"Well, after Hunter told me about it, I realized then that I am late... But other than the slight nausea and fainting spell, there's not much else. Except for the fact that I'm tired as hell... Which I do have a logical explanation for... I'd like to think it's because I've taken a flight back and forth from Texas in the last day, plus dealing with this move."

"Hmm... So what do we do now?" He asked.

Thankfully Madison had gotten the ball moving. "I made an appointment with my doctor before you called, actually. But this is all so strange, Finn... Hunter said I'm pregnant, according to the Wellness Test. But last week when I was at NXT, I took a pregnancy test and it really didn't give me a negative or a positive, like it wasn't sure or something."

"So there's a fifty-fifty chance..."

"It can go either way..."

"Wow."

"I know..."

It was like the news began to set into Finn. But he was pretty calm about it all which ultimately settled Madison down.

"Well... Whatever the outcome, I'm here for you and the possible baby," he reassured, "I'm not goin' anywhere, remember?"

"I know... Its just, I never thought this would happen so soon... I know we were talking about maybe later this year, but it's only January..."

"Life happens when it wants to, love... The only thing we can do is be prepared for either outcome, right?"

"Well... At least we got a two bedroom apartment, huh?"

"See?" He smiled, "There's always a silver linin'... Always. We'll be okay, love. I promise we will... Even if it's just the two of us or if it so happens to be three, we'll be fine."

"I just wish you were here," Madison whispered, her eyes beginning to water. Besides the whole baby crisis, it would have been nice to have some support at home, in Florida, "I hate having to deal with this alone."

"I know, baby... I know this isn't easy right now... I want to be there just as bad as you want me there, especially during a time like this... Holdin' you and telin' you everythin' will be fine is all I want right now," Finn said, his accent thick as emotion overcame him. He was upset. There was absolutely nothing he could do while his fiancé sat at home, anxiously awaiting a doctor's appointment to confirm news they already knew.

Madison was pregnant... All the signs and results she already had pointed to yes... They were having a baby and what was supposed to be a joyous time in their lives was anything but, for the time being.

"We'll think of something, baby," Finn reassured, hanging onto any positivity even could.

"I promise, love... All of this will be okay... I love you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Do you feel like this hallway never ends?**

Madison stared at her phone with a funny look on her face as she tried to decipher the text Finn had sent her.

 _What hallway?_ She texted back, so unsure of the out of the blue text.

 **268 Kensington Drive**

She gasped, eyes widening and then another text from Finn coming through.

 **Floor nine...**

Immediately Madison knew exactly what Finn was getting at. Jolts of excitement rushed through her as she rushed to the front door of their apartment. Being in only a bath towel didn't even concern her as she unlocked the door, opening it in a flash to utter surprise.

"Looks like I came home at the right time."

"Finn!" Madison exclaimed, leaping into his arms. To say she was excited to see him was an understatement... Over the moon was much, much more fitting.

"Hey baby."

"Oh my God... Finn," Madison breathed, holding onto him for dear life incase it were a dream...

"Goddamn, I've missed you so much... It feels like I've waited forever for this," he said, kissing her passionately; filling the void he'd so desperately had been feeling since she left almost a week ago.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed, trying to catch her breath with great difficulty.

"I couldn't leave you here alone with all this goin' on..." he explained, holding her tight, "So after we talked last night, I booked a flight home for a bit and well, here I am."

"But... Filming... And rehab..."

"This is important too, baby," he whispered, "Don't doubt that for a second... As for everything else, I was able to pull some strings for the shoot... And rehab can wait another week... All that matters is I'm home with you right now."

He carried her back into the apartment and kicked the door shut. For the first time he got to see the finished apartment in person and not over a phone screen. "Wow," he admired, setting Madison down, "Looks just like home."

"I just, just finished... Before showering, of course."

"It looks absolutely amazing... But I'm sorry you had to do it on your own."

"It's okay. At least it kept me busy through all of... This."

"I know." Madison held Finn's hand through the rest of the place, leading him into her new favourite room that was their bedroom. She knew something would catch his eye, sure to make him laugh and it did once he noticed.

"I finally made the dresser," Finn commented as his very own action figure graced the dresser as Sami's did once.

"I figured I needed you there while you're away... I swear, it's the next best thing," Madison joked but her smile soon faded. Having a sense of humour during such a crisis didn't fare too well for her.

"You okay?" Finn asked, sitting on their bed. Madison shook her head. She slipped into a bathrobe and joined him, laying on the bed and looking up at him.

"I'm trying to be... One moment I feel like we can conquer it all. It seems like we have and we've only been together a short while... But we can't deny that a baby will be different."

"I know it will be," Finn said, placing his hand over Madison's stomach as if something were in there, "But I know, there's absolutely nothing we cannot conquer, baby... I'm confident in that."

"I know... We've done it all... What else is left?"

"This."

"Is it weird that I feel a sort of attachment to it, even though there's a slight possibility this whole thing is a fluke?" Madison whispered, her hand resting on top of Finn's.

He shook his head, nestling underneath her robe this time. "Not weird at all... It feels a bit more real for me now, standing in front of you... My entire flight, I thought about what it would really be like having a child with you and I how badly I wanted to do this."

Finn gently caressed Madison's bare flesh. He smiled so lovingly that it melted Madison's heart... Like when they were in Ireland over the holidays, seeing how Finn was with his baby nieces.

"There could be a part of me growing inside of you... That alone makes me feel excitement just as you feel attachment... We've only had one discussion about this moment and now it could be happening. But I'm excited, Madison and there's nothin' in this world that'll change that. If it is, then it's meant to be."

Madison sat up and draping her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. "I'm sorry I've been sounding so negative through all of this, while I have the most supportive and caring person in the world reassuring me that everything will be okay... I'm just nervous... Motherhood scares me and I have that crazy woman in Miami to thank for that."

"Your mother had to do it on her own," Finn whispered, "It was unfortunate... But that's not the same outcome for you. We may be doing it a little backwards in some people's eyes; having a baby before marriage but quite frankly, fuck the standards."

Madison giggled at Finn's brash statement. "I can second that."

Finn chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Feel better, love?"

"Mhmm... Of course," she nodded, "You're home... Even if it's just for a little bit, it counts... God, I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too but it's incomparable to what I've really been feeling, Madison... That house is just so eerie without you in it... Its like I was left with only a vision of you, like I was stuck in only the memories we shared; watching from the outside in... Like passing the fireplace downstairs and even looking outside to the hot tub. I'm shivering with the thought right now... But that's how lonely I was with just me in the house we've shared since this journey began."

"Finn..." Madison whispered, allowing him to pull her down to the bed. He hovered over her body, carefully placing himself between her legs.

"Forgive me," he breathed, apologetically, "I needed this... I've gone far too long without feeling what it was like to kiss you or even feel your body underneath mine... For the last couple days, it's been only a memory."

"Who knew almost a week could feel like a lifetime..." Madison said, rolling them over so she was the one on top.

Her lips connected with his easily like magnets while his hands gripped her back, the feeling incredible. He wasn't kidding... He had gone far too long without her, as did she... It's all they knew since the crazy proposal Hunter presented to them.

"So, that hot tub, huh?" Madison giggled in between kisses, expecting Finn to explain himself.

"That hot tub," he nodded, "You know, I get that same euphoric feeling whenever I look or walk past that hot tub... That majestic invention was the reason we first made love."

"How do you think it would have happened if it weren't for the hot tub?" Madison wondered out loud. Finn thought about it too.

"I honestly don't know," Finn said, "But it was fate and I'm thankful for that. Just thinking about it is givin' me goosebumps... It was honestly the best night of my life."

"Even through all of this, you don't fail to put a smile on my face," Madison said, kissing his cheek, "Ever."

"I'm just being honest, love... That night changed our lives; mine in so many different ways... But now look at us. We're engaged, soon to be married and with a baby on the way... It's fate... It doesn't have to make sense at first but I'm beyond grateful you walked into my life at my lowest point... I'll say it again, but I owe everything to Hunter because now I get to experience parenthood with the love of my life... My love."

"Finn Balor... You make everything better," Madison whispered, settling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't stay in that house any longer without you... So when I switched around some stuff with Hunter, I told him something."

Madison was intrigued. "What did you tell him?"

"Last night was the last ever night I would be spending in that house, as long as you were in Florida... When I said I couldn't stand that eerie place without you, I meant it."

"Where will you stay?"

"We arranged for a hotel when I get back... Two weeks there and then I'll be home, for good... Till I get back on the road again."

Madison nodded, the feeling bittersweet but she understood how Finn felt. Birmingham would always hold a special place in her heart with all of the good and bad that came with it. But if Madison was in Finn's shoes, she wouldn't want to stay in the house with him...

"It's bittersweet, I know," Finn validated, Madison's thoughts, "That house was a huge part of our lives... But this is our home now... A lot more will be happening here with all of us."

"You're right," she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying having her handsome man hold her tightly but comfortably in his grip.

"We can do this," Madison was confident now. In fact, she could have sworn excitement rose in the pit of her stomach. A baby, right now, wasn't anything bad... Her life was about to change because of this beautiful, caring and generous man. There was nothing better than that... Not a thing at all.

"We can do it all... Hell, we almost have and it's only made us stronger... This baby sure is lucky to have two people that don't know a thing about giving up... And I'm so lucky to have somebody like you... Somebody to love me, unconditionally... You're going to make one hell of a father, Finn... Because you're already one hell of a lover and friend... And my soon to be husband...My love."


	32. Affirmation

Sorry for the friggin' long delay! Forgiveness please! Here is Chapter 32 and I really hope you guys like it! Lemme know what you think. Thanks for reading and leaving love, guys! As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

"I feel like we should be recording this," Finn suggested as he turned the car into the parking lot of the doctor's office. It was finally the day they were going to find out the results of Madison's blood test; the last and final test to determine if she was indeed pregnant or not.

"Why's that?" Madison asked, feeling the pressure of nerves twisting in her stomach the closer they got to the building.

"Because I'm about to find out that my beautiful fiancé, who I love dearly, is carrying my child," Finn shrugged, "I'm excited... Like little kid excited."

"I'm excited too... But I'm nervous as hell. Doctor's appointments don't really mix well with me," she admitted her fear. Even a simple Wellness Test at work made her jitter with nerves.

"I can relate. I've never been bothered about it before but since the injury, every time I see Dugas or any other doctor, I feel like I'm going to lose my shit. It's terrifying."

"So you know my pain..." Madison giggled.

"Of course," he said, pulling into the parking spot and shutting the car off, "But I think my excitement outweighs anything else... I can't believe this is happening."

He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Because I never knew this day would ever come," he continued, "I thought I'd miss out on this completely among other things. But I'll be a married man come November and a father before Christmas."

Madison's face dropped completely. She had forgotten about the wedding as if baby brain had already set in. "Oh my God... Finn!" She nearly shrieked, "Im going to be so pregnant come the wedding!"

He chuckled, seeing no problem with that revelation at all. "I cannot wait for that. You'll be beautiful as ever."

Madison covered her face. "How are they going to get me on a plane? I'll be huge!"

"More reason that we should have the wedding in November. I don't think you're able to fly at a certain point."

"Eight months," Madison nodded, "And the reason I know that is because my own mother almost wasn't allowed to fly back to Miami from California when she was pregnant with me..."

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with our baby being born in Ireland, you know," Finn said, raising his eyebrows in a very particular manner that made Madison laugh.

"There isn't a thing wrong with that," Madison agreed, "It would be quite fitting, I think."

"See?"

Madison sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. "It's about that time."

"Yes it is," Finn agreed, "Finally."

"Oh my God," Madison breathed, "This is crazy... All of it."

"We've got quite the busy year ahead of us don't we?"

She giggled uncontrollably. "Some could say that was our motto last year, Finn."

He smirked that devilish grin Madison loved so much. "And I loved every second of it," he said.

"Oh I know you did... But I did too. Now look at what a little bit of fun has gotten us into, Mr. Balor," Madison winked.

Finn hung his head back and closed his eyes for a moment as if he were recounting every single time. The heavy sigh escaping his lips revealed his satisfaction. "And I'd do it over and over again if it means I get to sit in the parking lot of the doctor's office, awaiting to hear how pregnant you are."

"Oh, Finn..."

Both stepped out of the car and with Madison's hand in his, made their way towards the front doors of the office.

"You know, the thought of you being a dad is actually comforting... Like I said a long time ago... Finn Balor, the super hot dad, will definitely live up to the hype..."

Finn chuckled, opening the door for Madison. "I definitely hope so... But if I'm lucky enough to turn out to be just a quarter of the father mine is, I'll be satisfied, love."

"You're going to make a tremendous father, Finn... I don't even know if it's even possible but I might even fall in love with you more," she smiled, linking arms with him and approaching the reception. Madison was led to the exam room right away with Finn in tow where she anxiously awaited the doctor's visit. As her palms began to sweat profusely and he stomach tightened painfully like a knot, she was thankful Finn's childish antics was enough to steer her mind in a different direction for the time being.

"I should have been a doctor," Finn commented, admiring the medical instruments adorning the wall. Of course he couldn't keep his hands of the pump of the blood pressure gauge too.

"Thank God there's no stethoscopes around... You'd have way too much fun with one of those," Madison commented, anxiously swaying her dangling legs from the counter.

"I would," he admitted with absolutely no shame, "I was always a bit of a bugger in the doctors offices with my mom when I was little."

"Gosh, nothing has changed, has it?" Madison joked, giggling as Finn placed himself between her legs and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just anxious and excited, babe," he said quietly, "This feels just like the time I won the NXT title and the Universal one too."

"Did you play with medical instruments back then too?" Madison teased.

Finn laughed. "Nah, babe. I unfortunately didn't have the opportunity."

"Pity..."

"Mmm," Finn hummed, leaning his forehead against Madison's, "I'm happy I'm here with you today... In the flesh."

"I know," Madison nodded, "If you weren't, I suppose I could have just Skype'd you and propped you up over there on that counter..."

"Gosh... How fun would that be without screwin' around with those?" Finn chuckled, pointing back to the wall of gadgets behind him.

"I could see this baby comin' out an exact carbon copy of you," Madison began to laugh.

Finn pressed his lips to Madison's forehead again, taking great pride in such a statement. "I can't wait, baby."

It wasn't much longer until there was a knock on the door. Madison's Doctor opened the door and stepped in. He smiled briefly at the two in such a sweet embrace but his cheery smile soon faded which seemed a little odd to Madison at first. It was like all the sunlight in the entire world had been sucked out and replaced with utter darkness... That's how much of an impact the Doctor's expression had on Madison...

"Hello Madison," he greeted, just like he always did. But he looked at Finn, extending his hand.

"I'm Finn. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, you too. I've heard about you."

"Uh oh," Finn joked.

If it was any correlation, the Doctor did smile again...

"No, no. Nothing but good things," he reassured.

The Doctor lifted the first page from his clipboard, scanning whatever was written on the second page. Both Madison and Finn were expecting to hear what they were already anticipating; how far along Madison was and a possible due date... The two were on cloud nine; so excited to venture down the next path of their relationship and lives together. Finn was living his dream of soon becoming a father.

"I have some news," the Doctor began. Madison was a little apprehensive by his tone but Finn didn't seem to notice yet.

"I know it seemed obvious that you're pregnant, Madison... It was a hundred percent certain... But I'm afraid that's not the case."

The deafening blow nobody wants or deserves to hear... Not only the room, but the earth felt as if it stood still. Painfully, painfully still. Both Madison and Finn looked at one another, wondering if either one heard the Doctor correctly. Maybe they misunderstood or daydreamed... But that would have been too easy. Instead, the horrified expressions on their faces spoke volumes for both.

"So... I'm not pregnant?" She uttered, the very words turning Madison's stomach like a washing machine.

The Doctor took a step back and sighed. Clearly it wasn't an easy task to deliver such heart wrenching news. "Actually, I'm afraid you are not anymore," he said.

"Anymore?" Finn asked, the colour completely draining from his face. He swore he hadn't heard the Doctor right... _Anymore?_ So that meant Madison had been...

He nodded his head slowly and began to explain. "After reviewing the blood test and urine sample from a few days ago, it was determined that you had something called a chemical pregnancy."

Both Madison and Finn exchanged a look of bewilderment between them. It was a term they'd never heard before. "What is that exactly?" Finn was first to ask.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "A chemical pregnancy means that an egg had been fertilized by a sperm," he explained, "Although later on, the egg is unable to survive resulting in a very, very early miscarriage."

Madison's still heart began to crumble. "I... I had a miscarriage?" She questioned with tears in her eyes. Finn squeezed her hand like a bit of reassurance, although she felt awful. Madison truly felt like a failure not only to herself but to Finn as well. She was in absolute shock. Wrapping her mind around anything that had to do with the word _'miscarriage'_ wasn't happening.

"I'm afraid so, Madison," he nodded, adding more of a confirmation to the already painful, deafening blow to both Finn and Madison.

"How did this happen?" She forced herself to ask.

"Well... After reviewing the blood test, your hormone levels are quite low which I would say is the cause of the chemical pregnancy. It could also be contributed to the mood swings you have been experiencing."

"What happens now?" It was Finn's turn to ask.

"Since it was an early miscarriage, it'll pass like a normal period."

"Will this happen again?" Both Madison and Finn asked but for their own separate reasons. Madison suspected her body was faulty thus leaving her a pile of negative thoughts and horrible outcomes. On the other hand, Finn wanted to take every step possible to fulfill his dream of finally becoming a father.

But the Doctor shook his head. "Having a chemical pregnancy doesn't necessarily mean it'll happen again. But Madison, your hormone levels are not where they should be. I do suggest starting you on estrogen to prevent any trouble later on. It will also help you conceive again if you do plan on trying for another baby."

Finn nodded his head like a bobble head, happily accepting for Madison. But she had her own reservations. She was being her worrisome self, as Finn would call it. The Doctor could see the apprehensive look in her eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder in both comfort and sympathy.

"Don't you worry, my dear," he said softly, "We will take every precaution that is in our reach to ensure everything will be okay the next time around... You will be on the right track and the next time you two are in this office, you'll be enjoying the start of your pregnancy without any complications. I guarantee it, Madison... I do guarantee it."

It was as if all the sound from her surroundings had been tuned out as Madison's eyes followed the pen in the Doctor's hand. He was writing out the prescription and speaking with Finn but she couldn't grasp about what... If it had anything to do with miscarriage, she wanted nothing to do with it. The words was already painful enough but associating it to herself felt like bloody murder...

"You'll be okay, my dear," the Doctor reassured. Madison just nodded, her eyes now glued to the wall in front of her, "Stay positive, the both of you."

Madison and Finn were left in the office, just the two of them... Left to mull over the devastating news. Just the thought of walking through the hall and out the door was like some kind of painfully awkward ask of shame Madison wanted nothing to do with... They walked into the Doctor's office dead set on he idea of being pregnant... Now, having to leave with other news that they weren't expecting felt like a punch in the gut, for Madison at least.

Finn didn't know what to say. Even if he did, there was no way he could physically move his lips...

Instead, all he could do was wrap his arms around his significant other and hope his gesture was enough to lift her broken spirit just a bit, till he got them back home to their safe haven.

At least it would buy him some time to wrap his own head around the news of his dream crashing and burning in front of him... And there was absolutely nothing he could do to fix it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How're you feeling?" Finn asked, juggling two hot cups of tea in his hands as he entered the living room of his and Madison's apartment. She was in the same spot he left her; on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest. Madison hadn't said much since coming home and neither had Finn. He was still trying to process the news, as was she.

It was a hard pill to swallow. Mentally preparing for a baby had taken a lot out of Madison and Finn. With two different methods; the Wellness Test and traditional pregnancy test, it was a definite positive for both. Their lives were reminiscent of a roller coaster with today being the ultimate low.

Finding out that Madison had lost the pregnancy was like a blow to the chest. It was nothing neither of them expected, especially Madison. As nervous as she was about being pregnant, she was excited. Now she was going through the notion of guilt, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Had her body failed her that much that she couldn't even carry a child? It was devastating too, as Finn admitted he was let down. He wanted more than ever to start a family now. His life had began to fall into place; every piece fitting perfectly together since meeting Madison. He wasn't lying when he told her he was ready to be a father.

"I'm okay," Madison answered once she realized Finn was in the same room as her. She'd been in such a daze and rightfully so.

Finn set the two cups of tea on the coffee table, taking a seat beside Madison. It broke his heart to see her so distraught because there wasn't anything he could do. Words could only stretch so far and now wasn't one of those times. As much as he wanted an _"it's okay"_ to do it's magic, it wasn't that easy. A miscarriage was painful even if it was as early as Madison's. The last couple of hours had been hard on Finn too. The fairytale he envisioned their future being had been ripped from out of his hands... Or his heart, for better words...

Of course, maybe they shouldn't have expected much especially with the pregnancy being as early as it was. He knew all about keeping things quiet and on the down low for a little while. But that didn't matter. They hadn't told a single soul about the pregnancy, not even their parents. Finn was quite thankful they didn't have to go through the process of explaining the complex details of Madison's miscarriage... Or listening to countless _"sorry for your loss"_ speeches. It was left between themselves, for the better. But it did nothing for the pain in their hearts, respectively.

As much as Madison wanted to be a mother with someone she loved more than anything, Finn felt the exact same. Adding to the fairytale of expanding their newfound family had been bliss. As nervous as Madison had been, she really was delighted she could give Finn a child especially after he expressed his desire to start a family.

But with Finn sitting beside her; his icy blues on her like a couple of magnets, she began to crack under pressure. She'd been riddled with such guilt that it made her sick to her stomach to even be sitting in the same room as Finn. She failed him... She now prolonged his desires, so she thought.

"I'm sorry I did this", she said like it was her fault entirely. For a moment it made Finn angry; his blood boiling like a kettle. But with a deep breath, he calmed himself. He needed to understand how she was feeling and not take her comments to heart.

"You did nothing wrong, Madison," Finn whispered in reassurance, squeezing her hand a little. But she still refused to look his way, instead staring down at their hands with tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any second.

He placed his finger under her chin, propping her to look into his eyes and feel how serious he was being. "You're perfect in every way... What happened does not change that at all, not even for a second."

"But you wanted a family... What if I can't give that to you? What if I can't give that to you ever?" Madison questioned like it was a test for their relationship. But she needed to know the truth... The older Finn was getting, the more he wanted a child.

But if she wasn't able to carry a child now, would Madison ever be able to give Finn the gift of another life? It terrified her. He'd given her everything... Finn sacrificed a lot but would she ever be able to say the same?

Finn shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what had just come out from her mouth. "Madison... This won't happen again... We can take the precautionary measures to ensure a safe pregnancy..."

"But do you love me any less?" Madison whispered. It was like a blow to the chest for Finn. His ears burned and it was painful. It was like a stake to the heart too. It was absolutely absurd, her claim. How could he love Madison any less? It wasn't physically possible and Finn wasn't about to test the limits and see...

"Who is standing in front of you right now?" He asked, standing to his feet. Madison gave him a funny look but decided to humour him.

"You..."

He knelt down, grabbing her hands in his.

"Exactly... The man that loves you, always, no matter what stands in our way. I'll love you till the end of time, my love. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you or the love I have for you."

Finn's throat became so dry but his eyes watered. He could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces once Madison's eyes connected with his; as if their pain was one. He broke down, unable to keep it bottled inside any longer.

"Don't cry," Madison whispered in a plea as tears of her own streamed down her cheeks.

"How can I not when the person I love so much is so broken, right in front of me?" Finn croaked. Looking into those dreamy blue eyes of his had never been so painful...

"The pain I'm feeling myself is nothing compared to yours. I know that," he continued in agony, "But it kills me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry," Madison whispered without a thought.

He stopped her by placing his fingers on her lips and speaking for himself. "You have nothing to be sorry about, my love... Nothing at all... I just can't bear this. My job is to protect you and fix whatever is wrong... But those are two things I feel like I cannot do right now and it's drivin' me mad, Madison. I want to be able to look in your eyes and know that everything is and will be okay."

"It will be," Madison pleaded, staring over at the coffee table. In front of the two tea cups was the folded piece of paper that was her prescription from the doctor.

"Then why did you say otherwise?" Finn asked.

"I didn't say anything..."

"You may not have been vocal about it, Madison... But the look on your face said it all. Why were you so apprehensive about it?" He asked, pointing to the piece of paper.

"Because I'm doubtful," she choked, "I just want to be perfect for you, inside and out... Without the help of anything..."

"Madison," Finn sighed, "You are perfect... You've always have been. Don't you think for a second when we were in that doctor's office that I thought otherwise... You've been perfect ever since the first night I met you, when you walked into that office... The woman I would one day call mine and share so many experiences with... I should be the one questioning myself with you rather it being the other way around... If anything, I do not deserve you... You're too perfect for me, my love..."

Madison fell silent, instead sinking into Finn's embrace as tears rolled down her cheeks. He consoled her, rocking them back and forth and stroking her cheek with his hand. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I've always loved you," Finn said, lacing their fingers together, "But even more sitting next to you now with that piece of paper eyeing us."

Madison shot the paper a glance and then up at Finn.

"I want to do this... Regardless if you do in fact need the prescription, I want you to take it because I want to start a family... The last couple days we were certain that would be the next path in our lives together."

Finn reached for the folded piece of paper, grabbing it between his fingers. "Now tell me the truth before my head begins to fill like a balloon of possibilities I'm not quite ready for..."

It was Madison's turn to grab for the paper, opening it in her hand. "No, I want this with you," she nodded, looking into his eyes, "I've already said I would marry you. Now I want you to be a daddy... And I want to be mom. If I wasn't a hundred percent sure before, I am now... Parenthood slipped through our fingers once. I don't plan on it happening again. I think I'm a white picket fence girl."

"That will come, love," Finn reassured, "Whether we live in the heart of Ireland or stay right here in Florida, I'll give you that white fence and a son or daughter or maybe even both."

"So, we're going to do this?" Madison asked. She suspected this is what most couples did when discussing the future. But it was still weird for her as they weren't like most couples. But Finn nodded his reassurance, a little smirk pulling at those gorgeous lips.

"I suspect this is how couples go about asking their significant other about starting a family, huh?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth... But yes, I guess so... Or, we could just have ourselves a little surprise again."

"Which ever way it goes, my love... I want my forever with you. I want to experience what it is like to love another that shares the two of us."

If that wasn't enough reassurance, then Madison didn't know what was.

"Okay," she ultimately agreed, feeling like a weight had been lifted. Looking at Finn sitting beside her and the way he expressed his emotional self had her convinced he loved her for who she was, regardless of anything. The miscarriage wasn't going to knock them down... It wasn't going to count them out. If anything, it would only make them stronger. They really had been through it all, to this day, like they always said. How could she give up now and allow herself to think Finn would be done with her? He loved her. He was crazy about her since day one. The man she had fallen head over heels for after their first meeting... Having swooned over his accent and beautiful smile... Was so crazy in love with her, the feeling stronger with every passing day.

"I'll do this... We'll do this... And this time, we'll have a little baby in our arms... Your namesake... Your son or daughter."


	33. Peace

Sorry for the neglect! We've been battling some flu over here. Anywho, we've made it to the half way point! Chapter 33. I made this one a little long just to cap it off and give you guys a little something to tire you over. It'll be a couple days or weeks till I update, starting the second half of this story. I'm sure I'll update before Christmas but I won't promise anything. So I hope you guys like Chapter 33 and lemme know what you think! As always, I do not own anything but my character and thank you to everyone who reads and leaves me love! Thank you so much:)

/

The last three days of Madison and Finn's lives could only be described as an emotional roller coaster. From having such high hopes, it was devastating having them crash and burn right before their eyes. But the morning after was worse. Madison would be alone again as Finn needed to head back to Birmingham to complete his last rehab sessions, 24 filming and meeting with his doctor. But it was bittersweet too. Rehab was almost over... Six months of such highs and lows would be behind Finn and nothing but a bright future ahead. But Madison felt guilty as she wanted to spend the last few days in their haven together. Their sanctuary... The dear place their relationship budded and transformed into something as beautiful as a rose.

"I wish I could come with you," Madison whispered, comfortably entrapped in Finn's embrace.

He sighed, only holding her a little tighter. "And I wish I could stay here..."

If only they could be together after such an emotional trip the night before.

"Three days, my love... Then I'll be home, for good," he reminded her. Madison made the conscious decision to slip from Finn's arms. If she stayed in his embrace any longer, it would have been a hell of a lot harder saying goodbye.

"Friday, when I get back, I want to take you out," he said, laying out his plan, "I think we need it... We haven't gone out since London."

"That sounds like a date, Mr. Balor... I can't wait." She couldn't agree more. They had forgotten what it was like to have time to themselves. And what better time for a blissful distraction. Date nights were perfect with Finn.

"Perfect," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her one last time, "I'll pick you up at 7pm, sharp."

Madison buried her face in his chest and giggled. "You're adorable," she said, peeking up at him, "That's along the same lines as what you said when we had our first date ever."

"It kind of feels full circle, huh? Although the circle will never end with us. We've still got the next year ahead and plenty more, the future Mrs. Balor."

"Gosh... You can't say that sort of stuff right before you have to leave, Finn," Madison laughed, "It's not fair."

"Sorry," Finn smiled, "But I do like the sound of that."

"I do too."

Madison glanced at the hanging clock on the wall behind Finn, only to be even more disappointed. "I think you better go," she said, "Or else you'll miss your flight... But not like that'll be a bad thing or anything..."

Finn chuckled. "Honestly, I've thought about it."

Wrapping their arms around one another one more time, Finn kissed the top of Madison's head. "I love you. I'll call you when I land."

"Okay. And I love you," she said, "Always."

Actually leaving the apartment wasn't as hard as driving down the street was. There were a couple times Finn just wanted to turn around and spend the rest of the night with Madison; flying out in the morning instead. But he could hear the voice inside his head that was hers.

' _This is the last time you have to go... In four days time, Birmingham will officially be a completed chapter in your life...'_

Finn pulled into the park and fly parking lot and lugged his bags to the entrance of the airport. Checking in and going through security was surprisingly quick, given it was nine at night. He took a seat in the terminal's waiting area, rummaging through his carry on when he noticed a folded piece of paper he was sure he hadn't left in there.

He eagerly pulled the paper out from his bag, smiling at the familiar looking writing.

' _ **Finn'**_ his name had been beautifully etched in black pen. Madison had left the letter for him.

He opened the paper and began to read through the two paragraphs as if he could hear her voice beautiful ringing in his ears.

' _ **Words cannot describe how incredibly proud I am of you, but I'll try. I know how gruelling six months of rehab can be. I've seen it time and time again. With set backs and triumphs, you've shown me how to persevere when the odds are stacked against you and fight for your dreams.**_

 _ **I'm honoured to have even met you and form such a strong, unbreakable and loving relationship with you. I really wasn't expecting to walk into this agreement and find love but damn, I'm so glad I did. You're the most amazing man I've ever met, Finn. I'll never get tired of saying that. For the lifetime we get to spend together, I'll go about the rest of my days always believing that.**_

 _ **I love you, my handsome.**_

 _ **Madison, xo.'**_

Finn immediately and excitedly pulled out his phone and texted the monicker titled Future Wife.

 _F: I just read the note you left in my bag_

M: I was wondering when you would

 _F: You're making it harder to leave now, my love_

M: I know... But it'll be easy as pie to leave Birmingham for good when this week is through because I'll be waiting for you at our home

She was right. He would damn well stay up all night Thursday knowing the next morning, bright and early, he'd be heading home with rehab completely behind him.

 _F: Goddamn, I love you baby_

Finn's flight from Florida was a sintch, a lot quicker than usual. He texted Madison the entire way there and calling like he said he would once he landed in Birmingham.

"You made it?"

"'Of course. In one piece, as you say."

"Thank God for that. I couldn't imagine my Finn in pieces," Madison yawned. She was exhausted.

"Go to bed, love," he chuckled, "I'll be at the hotel in a bit and I'm crashing for the night too."

"At least it'll be like we're going to bed together."

"There's the spirit, babe... I love you. Goodnight."

A car picked him up outside, driving him straight to the hotel he would be staying at for the next four nights. Just as he said, once he checked in, Finn was out like a light as soon as he made it to his room.

He had a long day ahead of him in the morning, starting bright and early at 7am. It was business as usual but slightly different this time around. He wouldn't be alone at the centre, no... A familiar face would be joining him, at least occupying the same quarters as him for the rest of the days he would be there.

He went by Seth Rollins and quite frankly, Finn didn't know what to think just yet.

Truth was, he had a bit of angst against him and what had happened.

Coming face to face with the accomplice to such an accident wasn't ideal to Finn... And only time would tell how he would take their meeting in the a.m.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning after had come as quickly as the night before had. Finn awoke to an empty feeling bed and the sun rudely blinding him. It made him chuckle and reminisce though, like one of the mornings spent in his bed at the Birmingham house with Madison and how the sun blinded them both. But his fuzzy feeling thoughts soon disappeared once he looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was almost 7am, just twenty minutes shy.

Finn let out a sigh of frustration, swearing under his breath as he jumped out of bed and went straight for the shower. He was in and out in a flash, literally throwing on whatever loose fitting, comfortable clothes he had and left.

Surprisingly, Finn arrived at the rehab centre with two minutes to spare; a new record.

He was greeted by the camera crew and his physiotherapist for the day, which totally made him miss Madison even more. He'd rather have the green eyed beauty feeling around his arm and chest instead; such a cherished and already missed feeling. Throughout his session, the camera crew shot footage of Finn's progress complete with a modified exercise involving his infamous demon crawl.

But as busy as Finn was, he didn't fail to notice Seth hobbling over to an exam table for his physiotherapy session. It was kind of awkward at first... Just six months before the two shared a ring together. Now they shared a rehab facility with different injuries but the same goal in mind; Wrestlemania.

But looking over at Seth was like staring at a reflection of his own self from months ago; an injured, unsure man. He felt sorry for Seth. He knew his match at Mania against Hunter meant everything to him since he missed last year's...

Finn's physio was done for the day and once Seth caught sight of him, he was sure he'd get nothing but a cold shoulder. But Finn surprised him; walking over to the table Seth lay on.

"Hey," Seth greeted, sitting up.

"Hi," Finn said, noticing a particular imagine overhead of Seth.

"He won't leave you alone, will he?" Finn asked, pointing to the picture of Triple H, "The master mind behind your demise."

"I guess it's payback for yours laying right in front of you... How have you been?" Seth carefully asked, his eyes glued to the floor in front of him. He knew all about being injured and having a derailed career... And a huge part of him knew Finn held some kind of resentment against him... Everybody in their right mind would.

"I've been good, actually," Finn's response definitely made Seth steer his eyes away from the floor.

"You weren't expecting that to be my answer, were you?" Finn chuckled.

Seth honestly shook his head. "Not really... If anything, I was expecting to get one of these folding chairs over the head once you saw me but I guess there's still time for that."

He chuckled but he shook his head at Seth's wild expectation. Finn wasn't that malicious... He didn't have a bone of the sort in his entire body. "No need to worry, Seth... Not today."

"I do want to apologize though... I really feel awful for the whole thing," Seth admitted. SummerSlam had been just as much of a nightmare for him as it had been for Finn. Seth looked up to the man and respected him just as much. But to have been the deciding factor to Finn having to relinquish a lifelong dream, in front of the entire world, sucked.

"You know, I hate to admit, but for the longest while I did blame you for what had happened that night," Finn said, "But at the same time, I want to thank you."

Seth gave Finn a very strange look. The last thing he would have expected from Finn was a "thank you."

"You want to thank me?" Seth asked, making sure he heard Finn correctly. And he did, because the man smiled and nodded.

"I do, actually... The last six months of my life have changed drastically, but not for the reasons you may think."

Finn placed the basket ball on the ground, hoping onto a chair. Seth followed, grabbing a bottle of water in the process.

"I was living a very different life way back then," Finn began, shivering with just the thought of his old ways, "I was sort of a douche bag, with the way I used to treat women."

Seth nodded. He knew a little bit about what Finn was saying. Not only had he heard stories from some of the WWE girls, but he could relate... Seth was sorta the same way.

"Before Summerslam, I would never have thought about meeting the right woman and wanting to spend the rest of my life with that someone... But now I will get to do that come November."

"You and Madison?" Seth was surprised. He remembered seeing some Instagram rumblings a little while back about the two of them together but didn't know anything about an engagement.

"Yeah, Madison and I... We're getting married in November."

"Congratulations, Finn," Seth said, extending his hand to shake Finn's which he did.

"Thanks, man... But that's why I'm thanking you, in a way. It's because of what happened that brought this amazing woman into my life and for the life of me, I would never change what happened that night... Regardless, I still walked out of Barclays a champion both nights."

"So it was true... You did come here with Madison that night." At first, Seth thought it was just some kind of spiritual rehab retreat for Finn. But then the rumours came a little while after that; outing the supposed beginning of Finn and Madison's relationship; Birmingham.

"It was set up by Hunter, who I also thank for this relationship... But it was a chance meeting and agreement. She was just like any other physiotherapist, making sure I was keeping my shit together though... And then it went on from there."

That made Finn smile and reminiscing warmed his heart.

"That's like a classic fairytale right there," Seth commented but Finn begged to differ.

"I wish I could fully agree with you," he said, "It may seem like it was, but it's definitely been a challenge too... This is the first time I've ever had a relationship, in all my life."

Seth was surprised yet again.

"Like I said before, I was living a different life before meeting her... All I used to care about was who I was taking to bed next... I played a lot of woman and it's honestly not something I'm very proud of... This has definitely been an experience along the way; at times troubling but in the same breath, amazing."

"Well... I guess I should say you're welcome?" Seth asked. He still didn't feel right about being thanked for injuring somebody, especially Finn.

"How ever you want to see it, I forgive the entire incident... Holding a grudge does not hold a light to what my life has turned out to be. I'm grateful for everything I've gone through both alone and with Madison."

Seth nodded. There wasn't much else to say about the matter anymore.

"So when are you officially done here?" He asked.

"Thursday... Then I'm back home Friday," Finn said, quite happy to be finishing with rehab and leaving Birmingham quite soon. Enjoying his new home with Madison and getting as much time in with his fiancé before he'd be summoned back into travelling with life on the road, whenever that would happen, awaited.

"You must be over the moon, man," Seth smiled, "It ain't easy being so far away from the woman you love, believe me."

"I agree," Finn nodded, "It's been insane with shooting for the documentary and going through rehab at the same time. Sometimes it felt like I never left this place, especially now since Madison isn't here... But I was fortunate to fly out to the PC a couple times and train but my main focus has been Birmingham. Some days are definitely harder than others, especially since she's all the way in Florida now and I'm here till Thursday."

"Cherish every day you have with Madison," Seth advised, "Especially now... It's only a matter of time until you get that call that you're returning at a house show or TV... Or even against The King of Kings at Wrestlemania."

Finn shook his head. "That'll be your night, Seth... You'll be healthy in time for that."

"I'm trying to stay positive. But in a way, I hope you do get that chance if I'm not ready by then... I won't ever forget missing out on Wrestlemania last year, man... And if it means anything, I would be honoured if it was you to take my place."

"That's nice and all, Seth... I'm sure if you were speaking to me a few months ago I'd be jumping over the idea... But I need to return in my own right."

"You're a stand up guy, Balor," Seth smiled, "I guess Madison has done wonders for you, huh?"

"I guess so... And I guess I have a wonderful lady to credit," Finn agreed, "Who knew Birmingham would be so full of surprises."

"Well I'm holding out for one... Anyways, I'd like to send you off right... Why don't we go for a beer after we're done here?" Seth suggested.

Finn smiled. "Are you askin' me out, Rollins?"

"I owe it to ya," Seth shrugged, "I owe you a lot more than just a pint... A lot more, actually."

"This is our business, Seth... Injuries are all part of the game. Every night we put our bodies on the line and there's times we are lucky enough to walk away, without injury... But this was just one of those unlucky situations, for me and for you," Finn explained, "But if you're offering a pint, I'm more than happy to join you."

Seth smiled and breathed easily. Such guilt felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders, no longer suffocating him. SummerSlam night was behind them... The whole situation was forgiven. The two had closure now and Finn felt like he could finally start fresh once he jetted back to Florida, on his way to a tremendous come back without anything lying in his way.

"Then Finn, it's a date," Seth shrugged, extending his hand out to Finn who gladly shook his, a private moment between the two men instead of being filmed for the entire world to see.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **March. 10th, 2017**

 _Finn: This feels like the other way around... Usually you're the one on planes and I'm waiting for you_

Madison: It's an interesting change, isn't it? This must feel how you feel when you're waiting for me

 _F: It feels like hell, doesn't it?_

M: Close to it. I'm just anticipating the moment when it feels real... That tomorrow or the next day, you won't have to fly back to Birmingham for any more rehab...

It was finally over... Rehab had finished; it was officially a closed chapter. Just as Finn was leaving the rehab centre for the last time and heading back to the hotel, Hunter called.

 **'This Friday... You're back, kid... Buffalo, New York... See you in the ring.'**

Finn wasn't expecting to be back on the road as quick as that; in four days time. But it was WWE... That's what they were all about. And it didn't help that Seth planted seeds, almost certain Finn would replace him in his match against Hunter at Wrestlemania. Finn wouldn't deny he thought about the possibility the moment Seth brought up the idea... But coming back at someone else's expense had never been ideal to Finn.

 _F: I just landed and it feels completely odd_

It didn't feel real walking off the plane and driving to the arena, not one bit. It was a new reality that would take some getting used to. Finn kind of felt a little self doubt as time would pass. He kept going through the motions, wondering if he was healed up enough to take some hits and execute moves in the ring... And then it hit him. The ring rust.

He only shadowed Noam and Sami for a total of two days, running through a match like usual. But he felt like putting in a few more days work would have seriously paid off, whether his first match back was televised or not. Finn had a lot to prove this time around; like he could roll with the biggest stars of the modern era and hold a title longer than twenty four hours.

 _M: Don't worry, handsome... When you get back in that ring and in front of that crowd, it'll be like you never left. It's where you belong_

Finn smiled as he re-read the message on his screen. Madison always had a way with words and lifting his spirits to the high heavens. If she were standing by his side, she'd stop him in his tracks. With her hands on his cheeks, those breathtaking emerald eyes would stare deep into his blues and somehow calm every last ounce of doubt and negativity he had. He could hear her voice echoing the very text she'd sent followed by her luscious lips connecting with his in a kiss.

At the arena, Madison anxiously awaited Finn's arrival. She paced around the floor, earning a few strange looks from passer-by's. She wasn't nervous one bit, but rather anxious.

Madison hadn't seen Finn in almost three days. Skype could never amount to what it felt like seeing his handsome face in person. It was absolute torture but great practice for the months to come. Truth was, she didn't expect Finn to get the call so quickly. But as selfish as Madison wanted to be, she was truly happy for Finn. Wrestling was his true passion in life. Entertaining people was what he'd done for well over a decade now. Finally, Finn was cleared and healthy to be able to do just that; wrestle and entertain the millions.

"Is he here yet?" Bayley's voice rang in Madison's ears. She snapped out of her bubble, having quite the shock.

"Sorry," Bayley apologized, pulling her hair into a ponytail, "I think I may be just as anxious as you."

"Not yet... He's literally got me on pins and needles. I'm just so anxious and excited, Bayley! This is the first time I've ever seen him wrestle," Madison explained.

"Well," Bayley said, folding her arms across her chest, "Then you're in for a treat."

"I know, that's what everyone keeps saying... I'm just so happy for him. Whether it's a pay-per-view or TV or even a house show like this, I know it means the world to him. He worked so hard for this."

"Well, he had tremendous help," Bayley reminded, "One of the best physio's in the business."

"Bayley, you're just as bad as Finn for making me blush."

"I'm just speaking the truth. But I'm glad it was you that helped him through such a difficult time. I've truly never seen him so happy before, Madi... I'm so glad you two found each other, I really am... And now with the wedding coming up? Oh my gosh, I might be even more excited than you."

"Is that even possible?" Madison laughed.

"Trust me, it is," Bayley nodded, "I've been waiting a long time for the day Finn would get married."

"I guess you're right."

"Almost eight months to go and I'll finally get to witness the best day of your lives in person."

"Definitely, Mrs. Maid of Honor," Madison smiled.

"I love the sound of that," Bayley said, slipping her jacket on. Braun's music echoed throughout the arena, Bayley's cue she was up next with Charlotte.

"When I get back, we can talk everything wedding."

Madison gave her a look. "Sami's already warned you."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Bayley shrugged, "Besides, this whole wedding business may give Sami the encouragement he so desperately needs."

Madison shook her head and smiled. "I'll see you later. Don't let this wedding stuff distract you out there."

"Don't worry, Madi. Have fun tonight," Bayley said with a wink of her eye, "Don't drool over your man too much."

Madison wasn't left alone too long until she heard Xavier Wood's excited screeching.

"Finn! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Ouuuuu Finn is back!"

Her heart stood still and the smile on her face grew big. Finn had finally arrived.

Madison turned the corner and past Kevin, Sami and an overly thrilled Xavier was Finn dressed in his gear and Balor Club tee. He took a double take at Madison, his eyes lighting up. "Baby," he whispered, rushing over to her. The camera crew that had followed Finn allowed for the sweet moment to be between the two of them instead of being filmed.

Finn scooped Madison in his arms, swinging her around. "Finn," she began to laugh, "You missed me, didn't you?"

"More than you know," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, I like this... Although I already know, I'm very eager to see you underneath that t-shirt," Madison said, placing a kiss on Finn's lips.

"Thankfully I get to take you home," she added.

"Oh, Madison," Finn chuckled, lowering her so her feet touched the ground again.

"How I've missed you."

"Me too... But enough about me... Are you ready?"

Finn nodded. He was sure he was ready. But despite being dressed for a fight, he was feeling a little nervous. "Just got the jitters, you know? Six months away from the ring is a long time. Just hope I don't trip over my own feet."

"You'll do fine, babe," Madison encouraged, "You've done this almost half your life. You won't miss a beat."

Finn placed a kiss on her lips, his form of a 'thank you'.

"Where are you watching from tonight?" He asked.

"That's the best part." Madison's sudden jolt of excitement actually made Finn feel a little less stressed.

"Hunter's got me stationed right beside the ramp for your entrance. I'll have a clear view of the ring too."

"I'm not at all nervous now," Finn teased, lacing his fingers with hers, "But I shouldn't keep you waiting. Shall we?"

The closer Finn and Madison got to gorilla, the more reality began to set in for Finn. The sound of the crowd made his skin crawl, but in a good way. It was so familiar and missed. The roars and chants were just what he needed to psych himself up.

"Ready kid?" Hunter asked, patting Finn on the back. He didn't even give him a chance to respond before enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm proud of you... You made it back to where you belong."

"Thanks Hunter."

"And you," Hunter said, pointing to Madison, "He couldn't have done it without you... Come here."

He swooped her up in his arms and hugged her. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Neither can I... If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be engaged, Hunter," she whispered into his ear, "So thank you."

That alone left a smile on Hunter's face. Again, he patted Finn on the back and winked at Madison. It fell silent in gorilla as it was show time; Chris, Sami and Joe filing in.

Chris made his entrance first, warming up the crowd for the much anticipated return of Finn.

"Good luck," Madison mouthed as Finn winked at her.

Madison was escorted by security where she was so watch beside the ramp. Goosebumps covered her skin as Finn's entrance music began to play. Her heart beat like a drum as the crowd went wild with excitement. It was like they were welcoming Finn back with open arms. It was overwhelming for her as tears clouded her vision... Finn was back... And damn, did he ever look good.

He came out from the curtain and the crowd erupted even more. Before he raised his arms in the air he caught a glimpse of Madison. She was grinning like a crazed woman but she couldn't help it.

"Goddamn, Finn," she whispered to herself, "You're back at it, babe."

Just watching him interact with the fans warmed her heart. He admired his supporters and she knew he'd go to any length to put on a spectacle especially tonight and he did.

For someone who hadn't wrestled in six months, Finn did a fine job. He hadn't missed a beat. He may have argued he had a bit of ring rust but she was sure many would argue against it, including her. Finn was back in his element... He was back doing what he did best and Madison was thankful she got to witness his return in person.

Madison awaited for Finn backstage, knowing full well he was swamped by 'congratulations' and 'welcome back' in gorilla by his friends and peers which he so gladly deserved.

Once Finn walked through the tunnel leading to gorilla, he easily located Madison, Bayley and Charlotte talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Finn," Charlotte greeted, "You did so good!"

"Thank you," Finn smiled.

"I second that, Charlotte," Madison agreed.

"Yeah and I might third that," Bayley added.

"Thank you, thank you ladies. I appreciate that."

"Well. We'll leave you two at it," Charlotte said, placing her arm around Bayley's shoulders, "I think Madison might have some congratulating to do..."

Madison laughed. "Thanks Charlotte... I'll see you guys later."

"Congratulating, huh?" Finn inquired.

"Believe me, that'll come," Madison nodded, handing Finn a t-shirt which he slipped on.

"Wanna come outside with me?" He asked.

"Sure," Madison shrugged.

Finn led Madison outside the back of the arena; the cool winter air not as bad as either one were expecting. They were out in the open with absolutely nobody around with only the muffled sounds of the crowd from inside.

"You know... I still owe you dinner," Finn said, swaying with Madison in the parking lot, snowflakes beginning to fall from the sky above.

"Mhmm, you do... Although I wouldn't mind just heading back to the hotel and ordering food there."

Finn was leaning towards the same idea too. "We think alike."

He took his leather jacket off and draped it over Madison's shoulders. His fingers combed through the ends of her hair, melting away the trapped snowflakes. "How'd I get so lucky to land you?"

"Maybe it was your Irish charm... Or those icy blues that leave me breathless every time you look at me... But I'm pretty sure it wasn't luck. It was just a matter of time that I'd fall in love with you."

"Thank God," Finn was serious, "Because I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't fallen in love with me."

"I never want to know," Madison admitted, "But I think it would have been quite hard for me not to... You've honestly had my heart since day one... Since you literally laid eyes on me."

"That's exactly true."

"Now look at us... I think we're pretty serious, huh Balor?"

"Pretty sure, my wife."

"Mmm... Soon enough," Madison whispered, in true bliss as Finn's hands snaked down her back to her hips.

"Marriage will be our next adventure together... Maybe even a child... Whichever comes first, I'm excited because I get to share either one with you," Finn said, his breath against Madison's ear. She closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Madison Reed... WWE Physiotherapist slash woman of my dreams... What do you say about gettin' outta here for the hotel instead?" Finn proposed.

Madison smiled, staring up into the eyes of her handsome man... The man she had come so far with six months ago... The man she had fallen so, so in love with... The man she would soon call her husband and hopefully, the father of her children... The amazing man who held her as close as humanly possible and loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Whether it's over the Atlantic Ocean or a simple trip to Birmingham," she said as he lovingly stroked her cheeks, "I'd go anywhere with you, Finn... I'm in your club for life, babe... Always."


	34. Bittersweet

Happy New Year! Hope the holiday season was very generous to you! Sorry for the long delay. It's been tough writing during the hustle and bustle of the holidays on top of having a little one out on Christmas break. I apologize but hope this makes up for it. But I'm back and here is the start of the second part of this story, beginning with chapter 34. Thanks so much for keeping up with the story and letting me know if you like it, whatever. It's all been great:) As always leave some love and just for the record, I do not own anything but my character Madison! (L)

/

April. 10th, 2017

Sitting in front of a boring old white wall should have been enough for Madison to concentrate, which she was having a hard time doing. As much as she tried to focus and count backwards on the calendar of her phone, she found herself staring at the wall as if it were a television of past events. It might have well been; replaying a scene of herself and Finn about a month ago... The particular _event_ in question.

She could feel his breath against her neck the longer she stared at the wall in front of her, like she'd been transported back to the arena in Syracuse.

 _"When are you up?"_ Madison could hear her voice in the distance as the memory played out right in front of her, bit by bit.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she remembered the feeling of his fingers kneading and prodding underneath her skirt; reacquainting himself between her legs.

 _"Right after I fuck you,"_ Finn had answered. She could remember giggling at the swear easily spilling from his lips. He was so brash; they both were when it came to sex backstage before a match. The taboo about it was just a major turn on.

 _"You better get to it, Finn,"_ Madison breathed while Finn propped her against the wall, _"You'll need time to recover once you're done with me."_

Madison remembered the cold, hard wall against her back as Finn slammed his hips against hers, filling her fully. She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair, gently yanking his head backward with every thrust, every now and then. Madison's limp little body was like a rag doll's compared to Finn. This strong and beautifully muscular creature was like an immovable object himself. He held Madison perfectly, with such ease and thankfully so. If she was were to stand on her own two feet, she would have met the floor in a matter of seconds.

The way he was so dominating left Madison's head spinning... It was hot. She didn't stand a chance as he continued his dominant, animalistic tendencies. It was hard biting her lip, keeping her sweet moans and noises silenced. Finn often buried his face in the crook of Madison's neck, muffling his moans by nibbling at her skin. _"Finn..."_ she was hardly coherent, at times mumbly but for good reason.

As Madison stared down at her phone in present day, the sounds of the two climaxing in unison rang in her ears. The day in remembrance was March. 20th... The day she was sure they conceived once again... It was Finn's only day home that week and they had decided to make the most of it.

"Did you figure it out?" Bayley asked, snapping Madison from her trance.

Her green eyes stared up from the screen and for a moment lay dormant on the fading vision of herself and Finn against the very wall in front of her. But like a ghost, it slowly vanished leaving the bleak white brick wall instead.

There wasn't much to figure out. It may have just been a habit for Madison to whip out her phone and figure out when her last period was. At least she'd done it before.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I figured it out," Madison answered quietly. Bayley sat beside her friend and the troubling expression on Madison's face had Bayley leaning her head on her shoulder for added support.

"You think you may be pregnant? For sure?" Bayley carefully asked.

Madison nodded and slipped her phone into her pocket. She was maybe 1000% sure this time. Her body felt the exact same just last month... If not worse.

She was left utterly speechless with the thought of going through such a painful experience like the last. She was expecting it... Having faith in her own body wouldn't be possible.

Bayley couldn't help but ask a pressing question. "This isn't going to be one of those 'How did this happen?' kind of things, is it? Because by the look on your face, I'm kind of having second thoughts about being excited for you two..."

"No," Madison said, shaking her head, a sad little smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Believe me, I know quite well how this happened... It's just, I was pregnant about a month ago... But, we lost it."

It was the first Bayley ever heard about it and she was just as shocked as Madison thought she would be. "Wow... I just, I didn't know."

"Nobody did... Well, except for Hunter."

Bayley was confused. "Hunter?"

"It's a long story... But he was just looking out for me. Then Finn and I went to the doctor and that's when I found out it just wasn't meant to be at the time."

"Aww, Madison I'm so sorry," Bayley said quietly, giving Madison a side hug.

"Thanks Bayley... But I just...I don't know how to really feel. This whole thing right now just feels like some weird déjà vu... Next, I'll be taking a pregnancy test in the bathrooms once again."

"That's not such a bad idea," Bayley encouraged, "We have some time to kill and maybe it'll put your mind at ease. You do need to start somewhere, Madi..."

But Madison wasn't so sure of it. Even if the test said she was pregnant, there was still a chance it could be chemical and that scared her. Bayley did have a point though. Madison so far only made the assumption that she was pregnant. There wasn't any physical evidence yet.

"Okay," she agreed, "Let's go... I think I have a hunch where they keep the tests."

Madison wasn't as discrete as she was the last time, even waving the pregnancy test around once the make-up artists stared at her funny.

"Something tells me you've done this before," Bayley assumed but she was right. If it was her, she would have went to great lengths in dodging every living being while successfully acquiring the test. She figured that's what Madison did the first time. But why a second time? A part of Bayley already had it solved...

Madison knew she was pregnant, 100%. It was a strong intuition this time... There was no need hiding the truth.

"This is one thing I never thought I'd be doing in a public bathroom... And it's not even me taking the test," Bayley said quietly as she waited by the sinks as Madison was in the stall.

"Believe me, Bayley... This isn't something I thought I would be doing again so soon."

"How long do these things take anyways?"

"Three minutes," Madison gulped, the urge to vomit very, very tempting now. She couldn't stand staring the thing down as she awaited its answer. Madison appeared from the stall and set the test down on the ledge near the sinks, turning her back and holding her breath.

"Oh dear God," she whispered, "How am I doing this again?"

"No regrets," Bayley reminded her.

"I know, I know... It's just, the wheels in my mind keep turning and turning... What if this is really bad timing, Bayley? This journey for Finn getting back onto TV hasn't been quite what he expected... It hasn't been anything he expected, actually... Now we're throwing a baby into the mix? We've talked about it happening when it happens and we want this to happen, but now it is and I don't know if it'll all just be too much for him, especially now..."

"Madi, calm down," Bayley said, her heart breaking for her friend. Madison let out a loud sigh as tears began to cloud her vision. Bayley placed her hands on Madison's shoulders, hoping to calm the poor girl down. She wasn't thinking clearly. Instead, Madison literally let her emotions take the best of her.

"You said this is what you two wanted, right?" Bayley asked, trying to make sense of it all, "Timing isn't always perfect... But in your guys' case, I think it is. Maybe Finn is stuck in a rut for a reason... Maybe having a baby will totally set things into perspective for him and for you."

"You're really good at this talking thing, Bayley," Madison smiled, sort of feeling better about things, "I'll give it to you... I do feel about a quarter of an ounce better."

Slowly, Madison looked down and wasn't the least bit surprised at all. The completely coloured in lines staring her back we're enough in reassuring her of her previous assumption. Her body wasn't fooling her this time and the results weren't at all questionable like before.

"Madi," Bayley whispered her excitement, with the smile on her face growing and growing that her cheeks actually began to hurt. She couldn't even take her own eyes off the test, let alone Madison.

"This is so exciting! You can't tell me you're not excited!" Bayley exclaimed.

Madison closed her eyes and breathed slowly, in and out. She reminded herself that this was exactly what they wanted... It wasn't a huge, unexpected surprise, nor would it ever have been. Finn was ready to start a family... To have a baby, as was Madison. So of course she was excited. It was just the initial shock of it all, especially with the miscarriage before.

"I am excited," Madison said and she was honest to God. The feeling of excitement began to burrow inside Madison's stomach, slowly rising with each passing millisecond.

"I think I just needed to step back and really realize that this is happening," she clarified.

Bayley tried to read the expression on Madison's face, but she was having a difficult time at deciphering.

"Uh," she started, "Is that a good thing, Madison?"

To her surprise, it was like a switchboard inside Madison that totally flipped. There was no more fear in Madison's eyes. Instead the fear had been replaced by a beam of light; like sparkling diamonds on a bright summer's day.

"Yes, Bayley," she said, "Don't worry. I've known for the longest time that this is beyond a great thing in both of our lives, Finn and I... And deep down, beneath all the nervousness of what happened before, I know this time will be different. I know if Finn were here he'd just explain it as how I have a great passion for worrying about nearly everything and anything at first until I actually take a step back and see how everything falls in place beautifully."

Bayley breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she could do was wrap her arms around her friend and squeeze her tight in an embrace. "I'm so happy I get to be a part of this. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, you're going to make one hell of an aunt, Bayley. This boy or girl will be so lucky."

"Aww," Bayley gushed, her heart literally warmed.

"Well..." Madison said, placing the cap on the end of the pregnancy test and sipping it into the inside pocket of her jean jacket, "I guess the only thing left to do is to tell Finn he's going to be a daddy."

"Oh gosh, please use the other word as in father... Have you not seen the internet going nuts, calling Finn the vulgar term of the word 'daddy?'" Bayley was laughing.

Madison shook her head. "Believe me, I know. Nothing gets past me when it comes to the internet and anything that has to do with Finn and I... But you know what? I kind of like this whole _daddy_ nickname."

"Well, at least we know how and why this little bean was created," Bayley said, pointing to Madison's stomach.

Both women left the bathrooms soon after, bantering back and forth about the last hour that they didn't even notice Sami calling out both their names.

"Bayley! Madison! Damn it... Both of you!" He shouted a little bit louder. It seemed to have gotten their attention since both turned around with such a stunned expression on their faces.

"What?" Bayley asked first. She was just as confused as was Madison. But before Sami could explain why he'd been searching the backstage of the arena high and low, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked, sharing a look between herself and Bayley.

Finally Sami could breath properly without huffing and puffing. "It's Finn... You didn't see?"

Madison began to panic. "What do you mean? See what?"

Sami cringed. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Madison the bad news but he did just run over the whole place to do so anyways...

"He uh... His match with Jinder didn't start off so well. He got banged up pretty bad."

"How bad?" Madison asked, having a hard time getting two two words out.

"It's a concussion, Mads... At least that's what the doctor is checking him out for," Sami clarified his reveal.

"Oh my God," Madison whispered in utter disbelief as Bayley settled for an obscenity.

"Oh shit..."

She hadn't even noticed the screen to the left of them replaying Jinder and Finn's match before the commercial break. "Oh God," Madison shrieked as she witnessed Jinder connecting with Finn's face... Her love fell to the mat like a sack of potatoes, like he'd been knocked out... And she sure as hell hoped he had been instead of continuing with the match.

"Where is he?" She urged.

"He was walking to the trainers room the last I seen him."

"Okay... Okay," Madison didn't know what to say but that was all that came out.

"I'll come with you, Madi," Bayley said, knowing full well her friend needed the support.

"Of all the times for an injury to happen," Madison whispered to Bayley, "This has to be the time... Right before YOU KNOW WHAT."

Bayley had her arm around Madison's shoulders, squeezing her a little bit for comfort. "Don't worry, Madi... Everything will be fine... Just think positive thoughts... They're your friend right now, alright?"

But anything positive seemed to sip away from Madison. It felt like square one... Another injury, just a different day... A different year. All sorts of possibilities presented them self to Madison now... But positive thoughts weren't any.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Staring back at the bottle of unopened wine beside the bed made Madison feel two things. At first she was sick to her stomach to think if she hadn't taken that test back at RAW, she may have consumed a glass or two unknowingly and potentially harming the life growing inside of her... But then she felt even worse once her eyes began to travel to Finn who was completely out of it. They were supposed to spend their last evening together quite differently, before the pregnancy test and before the injury...

Finn had been asleep for quite some time; joking that his bruised brain was the perfect cure for what had been a lengthy battle with insomnia. The immediate diagnosis was a mild concussion that happened on live TV, nonetheless. Finn hoped it hadn't been too noticeable but denying he hit the mat like a ton of bricks would be a lie. It was him selling the move but only because it was indeed real.

Finn went through finishing the match like he only knew how to do, determined to put on a show and continue with his comeback. But was it worth it? Putting his body through another injury in hopes of creating a path to the most coveted prize in WWE at the moment? For the title he NEVER lost?

He wasn't sure... Actually, once Bray's face popped onto the Jumbo tron, Finn knew it wasn't meant to be just yet. He would be subjected to hopefully meaningful feuds first before even being considered for his rematch.

Walking past the curtain in gorilla, Finn was immediately met by a doctor who took him into the trainers room for an evaluation.

Finn wasn't thrilled; the feeling all too déjà vu like. But he reminded himself that his shoulder was fine; everything inside his arm was where it was supposed to be. Anything to do with surgery would be out of the question. Once the doctor mentioned the word concussion, Finn tried to stay positive, especially since it was dubbed only mild. He could deal with that... A lot of wrestlers come back unscathed by a concussion... But Daniel Bryan... Jesus, the name spread through his mind like wildfire... What if it were a situation like Daniel's? Was he being logical or just extremely paranoid? But he was injured, again... So logic had to have been out of the question...

He was cursing under his breath even when Madison entered the trainer's room. She wasn't sure if he even noticed anyone was in the room with him or if he really cared. How could she blame his onset of anger?

Finn's journey back to the ring and TV had been quite different than what he expected.

A match at Wrestlemania had always been the goal after the Rumble fell threw. Finn may have held out for more than he bargained and maybe it was a dream he could admit was a little too complex. He had his own made up predictions when it came to the internet rumours spreading like wild fire; claiming he'd take Seth's spot and wrestle Hunter instead or even be a surprise entrant for the Andre the Giant Battle Royal. Like he told Seth before, he couldn't come back because of someone else's misfortune. He truly believed that. So it wasn't that much of a surprise hearing that Seth would be cleared to finally have his Wrestlemania glory.

With a few days until the show, Finn's hope could only be described as unbreakable. He hadn't heard a thing about his addition to the show but for whatever reason, he continued his optimistic outlook. Then Wrestlemania had come and gone seven days ago... And now, after returning from a pretty harsh injury, Finn really hadn't accounted for a concussion... But then again, anything could and would happen.

He didn't say much once him and Madison left the arena a few hours ago... Then there was that bottle of wine.

A late night date and after, time spent in the jacuzzi with a couple glasses of wine would be no more for a number of reasons...

Madison sighed and got up from her seat only for Finn to begin to stir. He moaned and rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple times. But that only made him grab at his forehead; the pain of his headache sharp.

"Madison?" He tiredly called out, realizing he was alone in the big King bed.

She practically levitated towards him, unaware she sat by the window for so long; her bare skin frigid as she was only wearing underwear and one of his tees.

"Hey," Madison said quietly, pushing back the covers so she could climb into the bed. Finn immediately went in for the grab; wrapping his arms around her middle.

"You're so cold," he mumbled, shivering just as he spoke.

"Sorry... I was sitting by the window."

"Everything alright?"

Madison nodded, closing her eyes. She couldn't tell him the truth just yet. Besides, she had other things to worry about.

"Mhmm... I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep."

Finn sat up and he looked over at Madison with a questionable look even she could see in the darkened room. "Madison, if something's happened or if something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Madison knew exactly where he was getting at. That night in London, something similar happened... Madison sitting in front of the window by herself, upset. Finn didn't want that happening again.

She didn't know why, but maybe it would make sense later. Even though Madison had the opportunity to lay it out in the open and tell Finn the possibility that she may be pregnant again, she didn't. Her focus was Finn and his health for now, until she could rule out a positive pregnancy test result from her doctor.

"No... Everything is okay," she decided to lie, "It's just, tonight kind of scared me." But in a way, she was honest. Just the thought of seeing Finn land face first on to the mat sent a shiver down her spine like it did now... But it was even worse seeing him with a doctor hovering over him.

"It scared me too," he nodded, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips, "Jesus, I can't believe I got my brains rattled on live TV... I never expecting that."

"I can't believe you got back on your feet and continued the match... But was I expecting anything less?" She whispered with a grin on her face. Finn truly was an Ironman.

"It's just second nature now," Finn whispered, letting his fingers travel across Madison's body.

"God, I was having the worst dream of my life before I woke..."

"About what?" Madison asked, allowing Finn to pull her close into his chest. She too let her hands roam up and down his bare back, grazing her fingernails gentle across the ripple of his muscles.

"You and I were together, walkin' or somethin'... But every now and then, with each step we both took, it was like you were driftin' away from me until I couldn't see you any more..."

"Finn," Madison kind of scolded him for having such a dream, "Is that why your hands feel like such a vice."

"Sorry," he apologized, about to loosen his grip but Madison's giggle stopped him.

"It's okay... I quite like it, actually."

He breathed a comfortable sigh. "I know what it's like to wake up alone now..."

"The insomnia hasn't been too kind too you," she remarked. It hadn't been. Madison would mistake his absence as being on the road when he was actually at home, in the living room watching mindless TV in hopes of being lulled to sleep.

"Not at all... Chances are, this will be the only good night's sleep I'll have for awhile."

"You need to take care of yourself outside the ring too, babe," Madison reminded him, "You need your rest at night. We need to figure something out to help you sleep."

"I know, love... I know."

Madison was worried. Finn really hadn't been like himself. He was tired and agitated. He was lucky if he got a few hours of sleep under his belt. He attributed the changes to the adjustment of being on the road again but Madison suspected it was something else.

Finn fell silent which prompted Madison. "Tell me what's on your mind," she coaxed.

He knew it was time. He'd done his best to try and absolutely ignore his troubles for the past two months but to no avail. It was obvious it had begun taking its toll not only on himself but Madison too.

There was something Finn had been meaning to discuss and lying in a bed, in a darkened room recovering from a mild concussion wasn't quite the ideal place or time he originally had in mind.

"There's a lot goin' on, actually... I just don't know where to start."

"However way it comes out, I'm all ears," Madison encouraged.

Finn let out a sigh. "Well... For starters, I feel like I'm a completely different person. Like I lost a piece of myself while I was injured and recovering."

"How do?"

"With wrestling, I just... I felt like I could do anything. I literally felt like I was invisible between those ropes... Then my shoulder happened... And then rehab took a little longer than anticipated... I don't feel the same and what happened tonight proved that to me."

Finn sighed again, as if what he was about to dive into wasn't easy. "I can't let anything stop me," he began to explain, "I know it sounds a little extreme but injury will not stand in my way nor will anything else."

"I know and you haven't let anything stand in your way... Look at you," Madison whispered, placing her hands on either sides of his cheeks, "You got up and you finished the match."

"But even thinking beyond that, I feel as though it may have happened because I'm not focused... I don't feel that I really have been since I returned."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked carefully. Nervousness came over her for reasons that weren't exactly clear, just yet.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that in order to provide for our family one day, I need to refocus myself... I'm no good to you or our future child if I cannot provide."

"So what are you saying?" Madison asked in the calmest way possible even though her head was spinning like a Ferris wheel in overdrive.

"I think we should wait to have a child," Finn finally declared. It pained him to even say or think about it. Finn wanted a child and a family for so long now... He had an opportunity to fulfil a dream but instead decided against it for the time being.

"Until I can get my footing back with my career and travelling, I swear... I will have a child with you one of these days, Madison... I just need time to recover in a sense that may not make sense as of now before that happens."

" _It's happening sooner than you even know..." Madison thought over and over._

In an alternate universe, Madison would have sat up in that very bed and belted out that she was pregnant... At least then Finn would know the truth.

"I'm sorry, love. This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

Madison could have gone without speaking since her throat was dry as the desert. Words seemed impossible too. But by whatever grace and reason she did not understand, she accepted what he said.

"It's okay, Finn," she surprised herself. For a moment she fell silent, wanting nothing more than to spit out the truth. But nothing happened. Madison couldn't bring herself to topple what was left of his unsure, broken spirited self. She knew something had been bothering him but it happened to be greater than she ever imagined. It would be her reason for avoiding the truth, at least for now. Madison could keep it a secret for too long... With a growing belly on the rise, Madison wouldn't have much time to come to her senses.

"I hope you're not disappointed," Finn admitted, although he was in himself.

But disappointed wasn't the word Madison would use to describe her feeling. Devastated fit better.

"No," she lied which struck her heart deeply, "I'm understanding."

Madison took a moment to process what was actually coming from her mouth. Outside, she seemed exactly how she described... Understanding. In a way, she was. Maybe if she wasn't already, pregnancy could have been placed on the back burner till Finn sorted himself out.

Would've... Could've... Should've

But that wasn't their reality. Truth was, Madison was pregnant. It may not have been on paper and founded out by her doctor yet. But the positive pregnancy test she'd taken backstage at RAW earlier was enough proof... 1000% accurate in her books.

So beyond Finn's entire control, Madison was already carrying his child... And whether it fit into the puzzle he was attempting to model his life after, parenthood was on the horizon and it would surely prove to be an unstoppable force whether they were ready for it or not.


	35. Change Is All Around

Here's chapter 35 with a lot going on :) It's quite exciting, actually. I hope you guys like so lemme know if you do. I want to thank everybody reading, commenting, anything and everything else! It's awesome, folks! As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy!

/

He could blame bad timing, but it had been quite frustrating trying to communicate with Madison for the past couple days. Either the line was busy or his phone cut out... But now he was out of luck completely as he was stuck in a car for a two hour drive to the next town with Karl and Luke. Good brother time was essential and long overdue, but Finn couldn't keep his mind from other things.

First, he went about obsessing over missing Madison and missing the sanctuary that was their apartment. Nothing could ever compare to the bed they shared. But then his mind began to wander and a small little smirk tugged at his lips. He missed the intimacy with Madison... In person.

The night in question he found humour within happened two weeks ago. Finn had settled in for the night instead of joining Karl and Luke for a beer at the bar a couple buildings over from the hotel. They were sharing a room like old times, which was why Finn decided to stay back. Talking to Madison over the phone with his best friends around wasn't an easy task. _Goofy bastards_ was Finn's nickname for them both.

But as soon as the hotel room door slammed shut, Finn whipped out his phone and logged into his Skype app- a little something different for the evening, he thought. Madison was so overjoyed to finally see his face once she accepted his call. Her stomach felt like it flip flopped as if she were riddled with nerves... Like it was the first time she'd ever lay eyes on him.

"Madison... Your cheeks are red," Finn pointed out, not really giving it much thought.

"I know," she admitted, letting her eyes run wild, "This is what you do to me... Especially when I haven't seen you in days and you look as good as you do right now."

"Hmm," Finn hummed, an idea on his brain. He got comfortable in his bed, pulling the sheets down to where they rested dangerously low on his half naked torso. Positioning the phone in a way that Madison got to see what she was missing had her hiding her mouth behind her hand, biting her lip so hard she almost drew blood. He was absolutely perfect... Like a chiseled masterpiece. And those abs... She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to run her hands all over him.

"So... What's this?" Madison decided to play coy as her eyes travelled up and down... And up and down again without any discretion what so ever. Finn was basking in it; eating it up for what it was worth. Being desired while across the country was such a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"You tell me, baby," Finn breathed, his accent weighing heavy on his words. It was such a turn on for Madison; a beautiful ring to the ear. She could feel her heart beating in her own ears as she spotted Finn's hand inching across the sheet, slipping underneath.

She smirked, setting her phone down for a moment. "Stay where you are, pretty please. I'll be right back," she said. He could hear ruffling in the background and see the off white ceiling of their bedroom.

"So, Mr. Balor," he heard her voice, the phone having been picked up again. She was ready to play along with his kinky video call. Finn actually choked at the sight of her, which had Madison laughing and blushing too.

"Jeez... Don't die over there," she commented.

He finally cleared his throat and threw his head back, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. "You've been keeping that from me until now?" He asked.

Madison shrugged. "In all fairness I just wanted a reaction like the one I got... But this is a pretty nice number, isn't it?"

And indeed it was. Madison was wearing Finn's favourite colour; red. A lace thong hung beautiful on her hips and the most intriguing lace bra covered her chest with cutouts below her nipples, revealing underneath her breasts... The sexiest part of the body in Finn's opinion.

"I agree," he nodded, "I've always said lingerie is much better than bare flesh."

Madison smirked. "Well, there's plenty more of that for when you get home... But for now, I think I was liking where you were heading with that hand of yours."

Sex over the phone was something new for the two of them and hadn't been explored since that night. The thrill of a little taboo would have to tire them over for a few days till they could enjoy the real thing in one another's company...

Staring at the back of his pinhead friends heads in the front seat of the car made Finn want to slap them. His phone sex escapade with Madison that night was was thrilling. Of course it was a little weird at first but if they closed their eyes, imagination would do them wonders. Until not only Karl but Luke walked in right before Finn and Madison both climaxed. Finn would never hear the end of it, especially from Luke... And he hadn't.

Just a half hour ago, before they left the arena, Luke couldn't go without declaring the backseat a "Jerkin' ur gherkin" free zone much to Finn's lasting embarrassment.

Soon Finn's smile faded just as quickly as the memory had left him. It'd been strange the last couple days between himself and Madison, more so than the last month. It was terrifying to wonder if that was how drifting apart felt like... There'd been fewer calls and to make matter's worse, Finn wouldn't make it home for a week and a half; his longest stint yet.

"You okay back there or did you get yourself into a pickle?" Luke called out, emphasizing the word ' _pickle.'_

"Nah man, just tired," he sort of lied, although there was a little bit of truth to it, "Still haven't gotten used to travellin' just yet."

"You miss your girl, don't ya?" Karl piped up, hitting the nail on the head for Finn.

"'Course I do. I always do... But it's definitely been tough since we did spend nearly every day together for the past six and a half months," Finn explained, "The adjustment hasn't been easy the last couple weeks since comin' back."

"Wait till you're married," Karl warned, "You think you miss her now but just you wait."

"Gee, thanks," Finn chuckled.

"He ain't too off, though," Luke chimed in, "The missing her part does get worse once you're married... A whole lot worse."

"Still feels weird talking about you getting married, Finn," Karl said, "I never thought the day would come but I'm sure glad it's to a beautiful and smart girl like Madison."

Finn could agree. To the people who knew him for years and what his behaviour was like in Japan, it must have been a kind of shock to learn Finn was changing his nickname from _playboy_ to husband. "Just took a little while to find the one," he mumbled, busy typing a text to Madison he was hoping she'd see and answer.

"Its gonna be some wedding," Luke was excited, "Glad we'll be there for the big day."

"You nervous about it?" Karl asked.

"To be honest, yes... With the wedding being so far away in Ireland, I feel like it'll be a tougher challenge than most," Finn admitted.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Luke was positive for the both of them, "Bray's a beautiful place to get married. It'll all come together especially what that family of yours. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd have the whole thing planned out for you two in record time."

"But are you nervous to actually get married?" Karl clarified his question.

Finn hadn't really thought about it much till then. He'd been so wrapped up in the idea of Madison as his wife that he didn't quite think about how much of a commitment marriage actually was. It was a huge step if he compared his life to what it was a year ago.

"I think everyone experiences nerves, man," Luke defended, "Like me... I almost fainted at the alter."

Karl laughed, remembering it quite well. "If you actually did, it would have been like a huge ass oak tree crashing down in the middle of the forest... A goddamn natural disaster."

"So what're you tryin' to say? Don't be nervous or else I'll go down to the ground just like Luke almost did?" Finn joked.

"To be honest, yes," Karl chuckled, "Just making sure I drive the nerves right out of you before the big day... I want you to enjoy everything about it. You deserve it, brother."

"Well, thank you... This makes up for the two of you beatin' it into me about how much it'll suck missin' her once we're married."

"You learn to get used to it... But do keep in mind," Luke said, "The first couple months are the worst."

"Just be lucky you don't have kids yet," Karl sighed, "That's a whole other ball game of emotions."

"Gee... What a downer you are," Finn commented.

It was late by the time the three of them arrived to the hotel. Thankfully no fans awaited for them as Finn wasn't quite in the mood for socializing. He was more in the mood for lugging himself up to the hotel room instead, either awaiting Madison's call or overthinking his entire life and choices in the meantime.

It wasn't hard to fathom why Finn had his reasons for postponing his fatherhood ambition and it went beyond the explanation of the confusing stance his career was at. Simply put, he was afraid.

If he were honest, his relationship with Madison wasn't like it was a month ago. It had nothing to do with her, in his defence, it was all him... Finn had become a shell of himself as time progressed. The cherry on top was missing Wrestlemania which hit him hard like a ton of bricks. It wore him out and if he was sure it was the reason why he was up every damn night. Overthinking had become his best asset. And if they had a child right that second, he honestly thought his head would explode. He wouldn't be able to submerse himself into fatherhood completely. He wouldn't be able to fully be there for Madison, mentally... If anything, he felt it would drive him away...

And now he could hear his two best friends voices in his head, reminding him that the emptiness of missing Madison was only the beginning. Finn couldn't help but wonder if the feeling would ever pass. Could they learn to live with it instead? If anything, he wondered what kind of impact postponing having a baby would have on their relationship, if any... That truly haunted Finn to even think for one second that maybe the reason why Madison hadn't answered him was because of that. But there his over productive and active yet unrealistic imagination went... In the direction least likely according to Finn.

 _M: I'm sorry, I just got home from the PC now and I'm exhausted_

Finn could almost gloat to himself. If something were of such nature; like Madison ignoring him because she was upset with his admission then she wouldn't have texted him at all... He seemed to have figured it all out...

 _F: No problem, my love. Please get some rest. I'll call you in the morning before work. I love you_

 _M: And I love you. Goodnight handsome_

All seemed well in Finn's little world. He even felt good enough to head out with Karl and Luke just like old times. A few pints and bar food later, Finn wound up in the lobby bar of the hotel still scratching his head as to why he was down there. But then the liquored haze slowly cleared for a moment and he could remember vividly. He wasn't feeling too great, as if he were coming off a high from earlier. Thinking of Madison and the distance between them was getting to him; a thousand times more projected while partially intoxicated.

He rested his cheek against the palm of his hand and sighed, feeling like his entire world had slipped from his fingers entirely.

"You look lonely... You wear it too well."

That familiar voice pulled Finn down from the clouds his filled his head with. Working for the same company and being on the same brand surely didn't mean anything, he wondered...

Finn and Sasha hadn't interacted with one another since they ended their " _relationship"_ way back in NXT which had been a long time. He questioned why tonight? Why in the middle of the hotel bar did one Sasha Banks decide to speak to him?

"I could say the same about you," Finn decided to retort, pointing to her ringless finger he easily spotted even in his tipsy state.

"Marriage isn't as all it's cracked up to be," Sasha said as cool and sly as possible, like her world hadn't at all crumbled. It was like a defence mechanism for Sasha that came so easy.

Finn signalled for the bartender to fill his glass again since it looked like Sasha was joining him with her glass of wine.

"I thought you said you were going to beat my brains in if you ever seen or spoke to me again?" Finn asked, chuckling uncontrollably. He remembered that conversation quite perfectly.

"And I would have," Sasha was quick to say, "But I'll let you in on a little secret."

PFinn took a swig of his drink as Sasha looked over. "Sometimes I'm just all talk."

"Pardon me for askin' but, what are you tryin' to do here?" He asked, furrowing his brows as he tried to make sense of her presence.

"You looked lonely," Sasha shrugged, as if it was easy to understand her intention, "Thought you could use some company."

"Like I asked before... What are you tryin' to do here? Do you hate me that much that you feel the need to come on to me out of spite and turn my fiancé against me?" Finn accused.

Sasha chuckled. "Looks to me like you've given that accusation a lot of thought... Is that how you truly feel? Is that what you really want?"

"No," Finn flat out said.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Sasha wondered.

But Finn didn't respond. He was much too agitated to string together some words. So Sasha took it upon herself to dig up an explanation.

"I'd say, judging by the way you acted, that something is bothering you... That maybe you're afraid of losing Madison."

"What?" Finn blurted out.

"You heard me," Sasha sassed, "You're afraid to lose her... And maybe it's because of something that happened... And maybe the feeling is all too new to you because you were such a douche bag that shied away from everything... But what do I know, right? I'm just the jealous ex-girlfriend, if you can even call me that."

"So this is what you came here to do?" Finn snapped, "Make me feel even worthless for what I've done in the past? To rub all my mistakes in my face and make me feel like I'm going to lose Madison?"

"Ah ha! So you do admit it," Sasha decided.

Finn should have stood up and left but instead he let out a defeated sigh and hung his head low. The liquor running its course through his entire body would be to blame for the in-depth conversation about to take place.

"Happy?" He asked, his voice low, "Is this what you want? For me to fail after the way I treated you?"

"No," Sasha answered, "I don't want that at all... Like I said before, I thought you were lonely therefore I acted in a friendly manner and now I'm sitting here next to you trying to have a friendly discussion with somebody who used to be my friend... I'm turning over a new leaf here, Finn... You of all people should know all about that."

Finn relaxed himself, no longer clutching his glass between his hands. She had a point... He did know all about second chances.

"Look... Whatever is happening between you and Madison, just know that it'll pass," Sasha encouraged, "I've seen the way you are with her..."

"There's nothing goin' on with us," Finn clarified, "It's just... It's complicated."

"You know all about complicated, that's for sure," Sasha commented, "But to be honest, I didn't think there'd be anything wrong since you two are the picture perfect fairytale."

"Well... Looks can be deceivin', can't they?" Finn mumbled.

"I guess so."

"You know... There's always been something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

Finn paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Why did you fall in love with me?" He asked.

Sasha was kind of taken aback by the question. She wasn't expecting the conversation to take the turn it had. "I still ask myself that everyday," she admitted quietly, "I even put myself back in my old NXT shoes and tried to think why... The only reasons I can come up with are your accent and that smile... And maybe because you were good in bed... But then if I dig a little deeper, I know the truth. I always have."

Finn kept quiet and let Sasha continue explaining.

"Behind that wall you took pride in building, is this man who is capable of loving another human being like he was intended to... It may not have been with me, but it was always Madison that would lift you out of that rut... It's always been Madison that you would love."

Finn sat there and relished in Sasha's words. They may have had one hell of a past but he could appreciate the woman for giving him a moment of her time in hopes of lifting his spirits... There he knew she wasn't the same spiteful girl he once encountered.

"Well... Thank you for the words of encouragement... I do hope I remember tomorrow morning considering I feel like I'm a mess at the moment."

"You're not too bad... I've seen you way worse, Finn," Sasha said as she stood to her feet, "And if you forget this entire night even happen, I'm sure I'll find you around if you want to talk again... But as for now, I'll leave you to it."

"Uh... Thanks?" Finn was confused.

"You're welcome," Sasha shrugged. She quickly chugged the rest of her wine before she left the bar, looking back at Finn with a wink of her eye.

"Have a good night," she said from across the room and that was it. She was gone.

Finn was left to his lonesome again and left wondering how much Sasha had really changed... It wasn't as much as he thought... He may have been a little intoxicated but he was sure half of the encounter with his "ex" was quite normal. But there was nothing normal about the

flirtatious vibes from Sasha directed fully towards him... They hadn't gone unnoticed, intoxicated or not.

That should have been the least of his worries, he thought, as it seemed like whatever higher power decided it was a good day to screw with him... The stress piled onto Finn's shoulders as he watched a fan in plain view from across the bar, snapping a photo of him before bolting. It wasn't particularly unusual behaviour being in the public eye and being photographed, but given the fact that it looked like Finn was enjoying a night out with Sasha at a bar while his fiancé was at home, Finn didn't want a rumour to be fabricated. Now he was left to wonder if he'd caught onto what the fan might have photographed or videotaped... And what Madison would think if ever she'd see it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Congratulations Miss Reed... I can confirm those positive pregnancy tests are indeed positive and that you are truly 100% pregnant... Four weeks, actually."

So it was true after all. Madison was pregnant but she really didn't know how to feel just yet.

Finn didn't know a thing and Madison honestly felt horrible for keeping him in the dark about such a thing. But she kept reminding herself that it would make sense once the time came... Once things started to look up for Finn, career wise, and he could mentally handle such news. A couple more weeks tops and she would tell him... Hell, she wouldn't have a choice going past three since she'd probably be showing by then. Even if she wasn't, Finn was sure to catch onto the devastating symptoms that would surely hit Madison like a bus.

"Congratulations," the doctor said again. But it was hard for Madison to smile. Besides what was going on with Finn, Madison worried about having another miscarriage.

"Thank you, Doctor... But I'm hesitant as you can already imagine."

"I assure you everything is fine Madison. Everything checks out perfect. And your levels are quite good; a lot better than what they were a month ago. But if there is any reason for concern, we'll keep an eye on you and the baby... Don't worry... You're in good hands, Madison," the Doctor reassured her.

She smiled a little, accepting a piece of paper she was handed. "Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins," he explained, "And I would like to see you back in two weeks for an ultrasound so we can confirm your due date."

Madison nodded. So she had two weeks to tell Finn before the ultrasound... It sounded like a reasonable deadline.

On her way to her car, Madison actually pondered the idea of whipping out her phone and belting out "I'm pregnant" as soon as he'd answer. She was right close and even has her phone in hand. If she needed any more of a sign, Finn's name popped up on the screen. He was calling but Madison immediately went into retreat.

Although she answered, she decided against telling him just yet; cowering away from the truth. "Hey," she greeted instead, leaning against the steering wheel.

She heard Finn sigh on the other end and then the sweet sound of his voice. "You don't know how happy I am to finally hear your voice, baby."

"Well... Hello to you too," Madison sang happily.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

Madison looked around as she tried to come up with some sort of explanation as to why the sound of car horns and revving engines could be heard from all around. Then she spotted a grocery store across the street from the doctor's office. "No, no," she fabricated, "I was just picking something up for dinner... Dinner for one."

"Do wish I could join you," Finn said, "I feel like I've been gone forever at this point."

"I know... It feels like it," Madison sadly admitted. She could feel her throat swell and her eyes tear; immediately disgusted with the way her emotions were already beginning to screw with her. It didn't make it any better that Finn noticed the sudden change in mood and her sniffle.

"Baby?" He called out.

"I'm okay," she reassured, "I just miss you..."

"I miss you too... More than you know... Madison, I know things have been rough the past month... We haven't really discussed."

Madison breathed, swiping the tears falling from her eyes. "I know... It's been a lot, Finn and I get it."

"I just want to know if we're okay?" He asked, needing the reassurance more than anything. After weeks of slipping away he needed to know that the love of his life was just as crazy for him as he was for her.

As Madison sat in the passengers seat, she couldn't help but imagine her problems dancing above her head like a baby's mobile that hangs from a crib... How fitting.

Beyond the baby, the fact that Finn had been so distant and their relationship strained due to the adjustment of life as a WWE Superstar, Madison knew she was in it for the long haul. She reminded herself they'd been through worse... Anything that dare come their way now would be a piece of cake.

She held onto the hope that soon Finn would feel like he was on the right path... That soon everything would go back to normal and they could tackle life's next mission; becoming parents.

"Yes... We're okay," she answered, although the guilt of keeping a secret multiplied on her shoulders. They weren't okay in every possible sense, no... At least not yet.

"Things just have been a little weird between us, haven't they?" Finn inquired.

"I'll be honest, they have."

"This hasn't been an easy adjustment period, I'll admit."

"I know... Its been a whole other chapter we weren't quite ready for, huh?"

"I agree... But I want you to know this is just a rough patch... This won't be forever."

"Finn... You don't need to explain. I get it. I'm here no matter what happens... I always have been."

"I guess I just needed to hear that," Finn said in relief, "But I do want to apologize for the last couple weeks, Madison... I know I've been distant... I haven't been the same for awhile."

"You have a lot on your plate," Madison reminded him. The little voice in her head only added ' _And I'm only adding to it without you actually knowing.'_

Shaking the little voice away, she continued. "And you need to find your place again. But you will... And I'll always be there, every step of the way... I love you so much and know that I'm proud with whatever you achieve."

"Thank you baby," Finn said, "If it were possible, I'd fall deeper in love with you after hearing that."

"I think it is possible. Because it's how I feel in moments like this."

"Very true, my love," Finn ultimately agreed, "I'd love to hear that in person actually... I'm trying to make it home this week even if it's for only a day... I can't go almost two weeks without seeing you."

"Given the circumstances, I have to agree with you... Almost two weeks is way too long... How will we ever do this when we get married? One day to ourselves and the next you're back to work immediately in a different country of all places..."

"I guess we're on the same page... Luke, Karl and I were having a conversation along the same lines as this."

"Do tell."

"Well... They warned me that the feeling I have when I miss you will only get worse once we're married... Like the honeymoon stage, I guess."

"That's funny... Maryse told me the same thing the last time I saw her... I am a little bit relieved hearing her and Mike did kind of the same thing when they got married literally right after Smackdown. Kind of gives me hope."

"I was going to surprise you," Finn began, "But I did get confirmation from Hunter about a few days off after Monday's RAW in England, come November... We'll have till next Monday to enjoy our honeymoon which has me thinkin'... Where would you like to go for that?"

Madison froze. By November, if her numbers were right, she'd be almost eight months pregnant... She had no idea if pregnant woman went on honeymoons or if it were even allowed... And then she began to worry about even being able to attend her own wedding in Ireland given the no fly rule mandatory by doctors at the eight month mark.

"Uh, I don't know," Madison managed to spit out, "I guess we'll have to think about it."

"Lemme know, love... Wherever you want, we'll go... Ireland, London or even someplace hot, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you."

"You're so sweet," Madison said sadly. She truly missed him endlessly as their conversation progressed. For somebody who had a lot going on, Finn hadn't lost his romantic charm.

"I try," she heard him say but in the background from where ever he was calling from came the voices of Luke and Karl.

"Madi," she heard Luke call out and tease, "Is that you? I wouldn't have thought since you guys aren't Skyping!"

She giggled and Finn sighed. He instantly regretted ever placing Madison on speaker phone. "'Of course it's Madison," Finn answered for her.

"How's Florida treating you, Mads?" Karl asked.

"Not too good... It's been so damn hot," Madison teased.

"'Bout to get even hotter when your pickle boyski gets home, Madi," Luke shouted.

"Oh dear God," Finn mumbled as Madison laughed, completely unbothered to the teasing unlike Finn. Probably because he'd gotten the third degree since Karl and Luke walked in on their video call.

"What would I do with you two?" Madison asked.

"Well," Finn started, "I'd tell ya, my life wouldn't revolve around various pickle jokes."

"But where would the fun be in that?" It was Karl's turn to ask.

"Would you like me to answer that for you?" Finn laughed.

"Another time, brother," Luke was serious now, "Sorry Mads, we gotta steal your Prince away from ya... Time to head to the next town."

"Rooming again?" Madison asked them.

"Unfortunately, Yes... Unless I lock these guys out and we can Skype in peace this time," Finn joked.

"Hey!" Both Karl and Luke went off.

"I think I'll go with Luke and say another time, handsome... Sorry."

"I tried..."

"We'll take good care of your boy so he'll come home in one piece and y'all can get down and dirty like you want in person," Luke reassured, "Don't you worry, Madi."

"Oh I won't.

Madison could tell Finn took her off speaker with the peculiar sound in the background switching. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel. In the meantime I'll figure out when I can make it home this week."

"Okay, sounds good. Drive safely."

"Thank you, love... I need all the hope I can get since it's Luke drivin'."

"Hey!" Madison heard Luke's voice in the background again.

"I love you. I'll talk to you later," Finn said so sweetly.

"I love you, handsome." She was so reluctant to hang up, the emptiness filling her as soon as the line went dead. It was comforting to hear how much he missed her; that the feeling was reciprocated. And to have a bit of their issues addressed felt wonderful too. Madison wasn't as stressed as she was before the call. Finn seemed like he got it; like he knew what had been going on the last month. He could admit he was distant and promised things would change. It gave Madison the sense of hope she needed... Soon she could tell Finn the news that they were expecting a baby; that he'd be the dotting dad he wanted to be before his sudden change of heart.

Finn; the super hot dad is how she dubbed her fiancé once... And she still stood by her statement. Placing a hand over her stomach she smiled at the thought of her soon to be husband cradling their beautiful creation in his arms along with his protective stare all over the child like a forcefield. Like she said before, it was possible to fall deeper in love and for her, it was the thought of Finn becoming the father of her child.


	36. Spoiled

Thanks for the kind words everybody! Here is chapter 36. Sort of getting back to Madison and Finn's old ways, so just a heads up that there's a bit of smut nearing the end! Lemme know what you think of this one. Again, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Happy reading everyone!

/

"I can't believe this," Bayley exclaimed, placing her hand over Madison's nearly flat stomach. She couldn't help but give Bayley such a strange look. The woman was gawking over nothing that even resembled a baby in Madison's belly, for the last hour since she arrived.

"Neither can I... I know it doesn't look like anything yet but I already feel like such a beach ball," Madison laughed. Bayley even put her ear against Madison's stomach in hopes of hearing something baby but to her surprise, absolutely nothing.

"I think it's a little early for that, Bayley," She reminded her.

"I know but I'm just so excited," Bayley admitted. It may have been the most exciting thing happening in Bayley's life. Purchasing a new home with Sami didn't even compare. Two of her best friends were having a baby together; something she never thought Finn was capable of.

"Am I seriously one of the only people that knows?" Bayley asked. Madison's change in demeanour basically spoke for itself.

"Actually... You're the only person that does know," Madison clarified. Nobody else, not even her own mother knew she was pregnant.

"You mean, you didn't tell Finn yet?!" Bayley was shocked and some what disappointed. She knew Madison's plan to tell him had fallen through but she was sure it would have actually happened soon after... Maybe a day or two after

his injury, but no.

Madison sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I was going to! I swear I was but in the end I couldn't do it, Bayley... At least not yet..."

"You can't wait too long," Bayley reminded her.

"It's his reaction that has me stalling... This could really break him..."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't believe Finn when he says he's fine... Just the other night, after it happened, he told me he wasn't himself. He admitted it... There's been a lot going on with him, Bayley. I know you know."

"Well... Sami did say Finn had a panic attack last night," Bayley quietly said. She knew exactly what Madison was talking about; beyond what Sami had told her.

Madison nodded and it pained her heart as she remembered receiving that horrible text from Sami, derailing everything about it. "See? This could literally be his breaking point."

"Sometimes people need that," Bayley shrugged, looking to stay positive, "Finn learning that he's going to have a baby could end up being the best thing for him right now."

"You make it seem so easy," Madison commented, shaking her head, "I wish I didn't have a ton to think about and I could just belt it out when I see him in a couple hours."

"You know, I came close to saying something the other day," Bayley sighed relief, "I'm sorry but I really did come close to spilling the beans to Finn... And not even spilling the beans, really. I honestly thought he knew already but I kept to myself just in case, because you never know. But when we were at the airport, I saw this cute little store with daddy and me outfits and I swear, I almost, ALMOST slipped up."

Madison looked absolutely terrified although she was relieved. "Well thankfully you didn't. I don't even want to think of how that conversation would have gone... Or even now."

"Well, how will you explain how sick you are in the morning and mood swings on days when Finn is home? Or when you start to show? I'm pretty sure in a couple weeks time it'll start to look like something is in there, Madi," Bayley suggested, giving Madison a hell of a lot to think about.

"You're crazy! There's no way I'll be showing in five weeks," Madison said as she spiked into defence mode, "You can't even see anything now."

"But Madison, look at you," Bayley said, pointing to her friend, "You're so small... You could balloon up any given day and when that happens, Finn will have no choice but to ask questions."

Madison stood to her feet and in front of Bayley, lifted her shirt to reveal her bare stomach. Now she was paranoid and panicked. "Oh my God... Can you feel anything? Anything different at all? For real?" She urged, even placing Bayley's hand on her stomach in desperate need of an answer.

Her friend shrugged but then Bayley's expression changed to something rather startling. "What?" Madison panicked again.

"Actually... I do feel something... Your stomach actually does feel hard," Bayley admitted.

"Oh Jesus," Madison sighed, sitting back down beside her friend, "What the hell do I do?"

"You need to tell him," Bayley encouraged, "Promise me you will."

"He won't be happy..." Madison whispered, feeling her eyes sting with the threat of tears.

Bayley wasn't sure of such a thing. "Yes he will. Babies happen when they do... Regardless of what he said, Finn is going to love hearing that you're pregnant and the two of you are having a baby."

"What? Whose pregnant?" Sami's voice surprised both Madison and Bayley. Immediately Madison froze up. Finn was with Sami too; they flew to the Florida airport together. She should have been a little more discreet knowing both were due at Sami's house around three. Now everything was spoiled. Madison would have no choice but to explain herself to her unstable fiancé while her two friends watched on...

"Uhhh," Bayley stalled, trying to figure something out to tell Sami. She kept scanning her mind for something, anything but once it was obvious it was only Sami who actually walked through the front door, she shut her mouth.

"Bayley...Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Sami asked. He was petrified and looked as if his heart stopped, with his eyes bulging and a ghostly white face.

But thankfully Bayley shook her head and it seemed like Sami's heart began to beat again. "No, Sami... I'm not pregnant," she reassured him.

"I am," Madison pipped up, suspiciously eyeing where Sami stood, "Uhh... Where is Finn?"

"He got a call from his mom while we pulled into the drive way... He's talking to her out on the front steps... But hold on! Wait a second! You're pregnant? For real, Madison?!"

"Yes... But please don't you dare say anything!" She pleaded, standing from her seat, "Forget you even heard the word pregnant or anything at all..."

Sami went from slightly confused to fully. "What do you mean?," he asked, "This isn't one of those things where it was like a mistake or something, is it?"

"More like bad timing, actually," Bayley chimed in.

"Bad timing how?" Sami was oblivious.

"Why do you think I asked if he slept okay last night? Surely Finn wasn't going to give me a straight answer because he knows I'm worried about him," Madison explained, heading towards the front entry, "Like I already told your girlfriend, this whole baby thing is really going to set Finn off, Sam."

"I honestly just thought you were asking out of curiosity... I didn't think it would bother you too much," Sami shrugged off her concerns even though his were along the same lines.

It was no surprise behind the cameras how different Finn was. To Sami, it seemed as if his friend was floating through life instead of enjoying every second of it. Instead he had trouble sleeping and was subjected to panic attacks; one of which Sami encountered the night before.

Finn should have been enjoying his life. The man was back on the road and back on TV... And he was engaged to be married very soon. He tried to wrap his head around why Madison was so concerned with Finn's reaction and for a moment he got it... But seeing how upset Madison was, himself and Bayley needed to be positive for her sake.

"Everything will be okay, right Sami?" Bayley asked, staring right at Sami in hopes that he understood her hint.

"Oh yeah," he caught on just like she'd hoped. Bayley needed him to be just as supportive as she was, "Don't worry, Madi... Everything will be great."

He embraced Madison in a hug while she eyed the front door for Finn, just in case. It may have been an unusual situation to explain an out of the blue, congratulatory hug from Sami if Finn walked in.

"This is excellent news!," Sami went on, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

And just like he intended, a small, little smile began to appear on Madison's face. "Uncle Sam... I like that... But please, you cannot say a word... When the time is right, I'll tell him. I promise," she said, not yonly a promise made to Sami but to herself as well. It was a close call having the beans spilled in front of Sami... Now maybe it would be a little boost of confidence she so desperately needed.

"I'll be right back," Madison said, slipping from Sami's hug. She made her way to the front and quietly opened the front door, met with Finn's back towards her still chatting on his phone. Her heart kicked up a beat by his presence alone. Madison had about ten seconds to collect herself before Finn turned around, quite happy to see his fiancé. His smile was met with Madison's own; a genuine one since she was indeed happy to see him. Finn quickly let his mom off the phone and in a flash he swept Madison into his arms, spinning her around. If she were honest, she wasn't expecting such a reaction... But it went to show how much he did love her and miss her too.

"Hey baby," he greeted, his voice so smooth like butter, such a change. It didn't sound a thing like his flustered stutter from the night before.

"Hi," she whispered, closing her eyes and breathing in his delicious, familiar scent, "Happy to see me?"

"Always. There will never be a time when I'm not," he stated, allowing Madison's feet to touch the ground. He kissed her and he didn't even want to let her go.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed, "I hope you didn't get so dressed up for me although I'd like to think you did."

Madison smiled, lacing her fingers with Finn's. "Bayley and I went out for coffee this afternoon... I figured I would take the opportunity to get all dressed up since all I've been doing is working at the PC in sweat pants all week long."

"I tend to like when you wear your sweats and those other tight black pants," Finn chuckled, "But this is also quite nice and very missed."

"God, I've missed you," Madison gushed, "And thankfully you're back early."

"Sami and I ended up switching our flights since there were empty seats on the flight we just took... Figured I needed to get home as soon as I could."

"Are you okay?" Madison hesitated to ask. It might have not been the best time to prod but either way, she kind of knew Finn's answer before he even opened his mouth.

"I'm fine, love... Better than ever," Finn declared, but the statement was more like persuading for himself.

"I promise."

But neither one of them believed it...

"So look at this place... Is it as nice as it looks on the inside?" Finn asked, steering their conversation in a whole other direction, as if it were nothing.

"Mhmm," Madison nodded. There was no need to press Finn, especially in the company of their friends... Or the beginning of their short while together before Finn headed back. Creating any more conflict either one were able to handle didn't seem worth it to Madison.

"Bayley admitted its still a little too much for her... It kind of makes me feel like when we first showed up at the house in Birmingham... What an adventure that was."

Finn smiled. "I still remember feeling like I couldn't touch a thing in that place... As if I were in a fancy museum."

"Exactly," Madison nodded about to walk inside but Finn stopped her. As she looked back, he planted his lips onto hers in a surprising kiss.

"I've missed you so damn much... I couldn't resist," he explained, "I hope you don't mind."

"You never need an excuse to kiss me," Madison breathed, "Never... We should probably go inside before they send a search party after us, handsome."

Madison led Finn inside their best friends' new house, taking it in for what it was; huge. He could understand why Bayley still wasn't used to the new living arrangement. It reminded him of that big old castle, as Madison told him before.

"Finn!" Bayley greeted excitedly, embracing her friend.

"Hey. So this is the new place, huh?"

Bayley nodded and Sami threw his arms up in the air, showcasing the living room for Finn. "Can I make it as one of those Price is Right models?" Sami asked and immediately Finn shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

"I don't think anyone would want to see you in a low cut, skin tight dress Sam... Sorry."

Sami rolled his eyes and tossed Finn a can of beer and for a second he almost forgot about Madison. Thankfully Finn didn't notice Sami about to toss one to Madison who'd been staring daggers right through him. Bayley who stepped in and quickly grabbed the beer can from Sami's hand made the save.

"So what were you two up to this afternoon?" Finn wondered about Madison and Bayley. Sami just folded his arms across his chest and watched on, excitedly waiting to hear what the two would come up with for an explanation. Obviously he knew their afternoon had been nothing but baby talk.

"Oh, just some planning," Bayley surprised not just Sami but Madison too. But it was the first thing to come to her mind.

"Planning what?" Sami asked, suddenly interested in where Bayley was heading.

"House warming party," she answered, weirded out by the very sentence once she heard it aloud.

"House warming party? But we just bought this place... You want it to get trashed already?" Sami nearly gasped, his mouth hung open.

"Well... It's not like we're inviting a bunch of crazy five year olds to ransack our home," Bayley laughed in defence, stringing together a proper plan behind her house warming party comment. There was no backing out now...

"But... Our new house," Sami whined. He had the sudden urge to wrap the couch with plastic wrap if Bayley were to actually go through with throwing a party. Of all the excuses for afternoon shenanigans, a party was all that Bayley could come up with...

"It'll be fine, Sami," Bayley encouraged, "I promise no one will go into your lair and you can leave all the cleaning to me."

"I don't think it gets any better than that," Finn laughed.

Slowly but surely, Sami had been won over. The little smile on his face made Bayley throw her arms up in victory and she kissed his cheek.

"Just promise me it won't get too crazy... This place is like my baby... Just really expensive," Sami said.

"I know, I know... But don't worry, our baby won't be harmed in the making of this party. I promise!"

"Fine, fine... Guys... I guess we're having a party."

Bayley was happy for a number of reasons, the first being able to show off hers and Sami's dream house to their friends. A little party never hurt anyone either, but up her sleeves was quite the plan. A party was going to happen but it wasn't going to be one Madison nor Finn would initially expect... Since Madison had only another week or two before she reluctantly planned to tell Finn, Bayley wanted to make it a little easier for her friend... And a little sweet too... She was sure Madison would go for it since she needed all the encouragement she could gather too.

So off her mind went, thinking up ways she could help Madison reveal the news to Finn in the cutest way possible before the real house warming party would begin...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally we're alone," Finn chuckled, shutting the door to their apartment behind him. It was good to be back in Florida, but a whole lot better being in just Madison's company now.

"Dinner with everyone was nice... But being at home with you is so much better," Madison admitted. She could agree that being around their friends had taken her mind off of her current situation. But nothing would compare to time spent with just Finn, as those moments were few and far between.

"Exactly what I was thinkin'," he said, placing his luggage in the doorway to assist Madison in removing her jacket.

"You know... There seems to be somethin' different about you," he commented out of the blue. Madison pretended that she didn't know what he meant. It could have been one of those things that happened to be said but of course, Madison took it in a way that suddenly made her feel self conscious.

"Really?" She asked, taking her jacket from Finn's hands and placing it in front of her stomach as she walked through their hallway to the living room.

"I guess maybe it's because I haven't seen you in person in a few days... But you kind of look angelic, in a way," he added, following her.

Madison let out a laugh, widened her eyes when Finn didn't happen to be looking her way. She'd always heard of a certain glow that would happen when I woman was pregnant... Now it had her thinking how true it might be.

"Well, thank you for that," Madison laughed, trying not to be awkward about it. She draped her jacket over a chair and thankfully Finn took it upon himself to turn on the fireplace instead of the overhead lights.

"You read my mind," Madison said, sitting herself on the couch, "I was wondering when I'd be able to sit in front of the fireplace with you again."

"It's definitely been long overdue... All of this," he said, joining her on the couch. She immediately sunk into him as he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"This surely makes up for a few days ago... I was no good to anyone with a head full of rattled brain cells," he said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Madison whispered, her hand cradling his cheek, "I'd be lying if I told you my heart didn't stop once I saw what happened."

"The only time I want your heart to stop is when I so happen to do somethin' about it," Finn said, "Not at my own expense."

But Madison shrugged. It wasn't all rainbows and butterflies when it came to performing... "It's something I need to get used to," she said, "And I already know how strong of a person you are... I just wish I was at times."

"You are, Madison," Finn proclaimed, "One of the strongest women I know. But that goes without saying you also have your fair share of worry."

Madison smiled. "I know, I'm the worst for it... But it's only because I love you, remember that."

"Fair enough," Finn shrugged, "But I do hope to kind of put an end to it in a couple weeks, let's say."

Madison was intrigued and curious as to what Finn hinted towards.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well..." he started, facing Madison who was literally on pins and needles, "I've been talking to Hunter about something and I really hope that you go for it."

"Finn, you're really killing me over here," Madison joked.

He smiled. "I've asked Hunter to consider you for the athletic trainer's job backstage at some of the live events and TV... RAW specifically... I know you love your work at the PC but I know how much you enjoy backstage at NXT too. This way, I thought it would be a perfect combination not only for your career but for us as well..."

Madison was quite surprised Finn would even speak to Hunter directly about the position. She was happy. For the longest while, since Finn had been struggling with life back on the road, Madison hoped and dreamed she'd be able to help him. Now there was a sort of silver lining in the last couple of agonizing months; the possibility of Madison joining Finn on the road until she reached her due date.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked as Madison's far away expression had gone unnoticed. She snapped out of it quickly and smiled, reassuring Finn that everything was indeed okay.

"Yes... Of course... I'm just, happy. I think it would be good for us. I know being apart has been quite the adjustment."

"It has," Finn agreed, "I really don't think it was one I was truly ready for... Although that's what makes us stronger, you know?

But I figured since we work for the same company and I'm back on the road and there's an opening for a position that you'd be perfect for on the same brand as me, then why not?"

"I guess Hunter will decide. But that doesn't mean I can't fantasize about life on the road with you. What better way to spend the next couple months before we get married?"

"This way I can be apart of everything wedding... I've been gettin' the shaft from my family more or less expressing their concerns over how stressed out you'd be without me at home to plan anything."

"Well, now we can enjoy the misery together," she teased, stroking his cheek.

"Anything with you, my love."

Finn's hand found hers, lacing their fingers together. He slowly brought their connected hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand that was powerful enough to send a shockwave through her body.

"Finn Balor," Madison's voice was all raspy as she spoke, igniting the same feelings inside Finn, "Are you going to kiss me or just tease me with that look in your eyes?"

So tempting, if anything...

Finn's lips connected with hers in a long overdue kiss. Madison melted into him, easily allowing him to position her in his lap.

He had waited so long to feel Madison's skin beneath his fingers and he longed in the sensation. Finn even shuddered with the thought of more beautiful flesh hidden underneath her clothes.

The last little while he'd been so used to quick romps backstage that he missed the intimacy that was taking it slow. He savoured every moan he so far conjured with the gentlest, littlest stroke of his fingers whisking against her thighs and up her side.

As for Madison, it was a battle between pleasure and her conscious swinging it's ugly fists. They'd maneuvered themselves so Madison lay against the couch as Finn straddled her. She tried to move with his body as he did, paranoid his weight would topple down onto her stomach. She was allowing her mind a little ease as she decided to relax and lose herself within Finn's touch. She enjoyed the tingly sensation his fingers conjured as he slowly slipped the straps of her lacy spaghetti strapped shirt, lowering the material even more. His lips immediately connected with her skin; starting from behind her ear, down her neck till he reached her breasts. She exhaled through the pleasure, letting her hands descend down his front. He rested his forehead against hers as she teasingly played with the belt buckle of his pants, both breathing heavily.

"Shall we take this to the bed?" Finn muttered, his breath hot and accent thick. Madison was at a loss for words as she was incredibly turned on by the foreplay.

"Or we can stay out here in front of the fireplace," Finn suggested, placing light kisses along Madison's collar bone, "As much as I love our bed... I wouldn't mind seeing your body in front of the fire."

Again with the triggered self consciousness... But Madison persevered. She wasn't going to let her worries interfere with hers and Finn's intimate affairs.

So she nodded her head, accepting Finn's proposal to make love in the living room.

"Give me a second, love," Finn whispered, standing up from the couch and reaching for his luggage. Madison found it odd that he was searching through his bag until she realized what he had in his hands.

A package of condoms looked so foreign in Finn's grip. They hadn't used any since a few months into their relationship, back in Birmingham. Thinking back, Madison honestly didn't quite know how unprotected sex came about. It had been such a long time ago... But it happened one night and went on from there... Condoms had never been a thought. The heat of the moment took over quickly and getting pregnant was never really an issue till now.

Madison found it quite humorous too. Unknowingly to Finn, the condoms wouldn't do a thing now anyways.

He tossed the box onto the coffee table and Madison took it upon herself to pull Finn onto the couch while she straddled him. Kissing him with such passion allowed herself to keep her anxiety at a comfortable low and stay in the moment. She reminded herself how much she wanted Finn; how she craved this sort of intimacy with him regardless of what was truly happening. All that mattered were his hands travelling down her bare back and his lips parting her own; his tongue exploring the delicious taste of hers.

Madison's fingers tangled in his short locks, pulling him in as close as she could. She broke free from his lips to exhale a beautiful moan which sent electric and excited shivers down Finn's spine. He was in utter heaven; the fire place going and Madison's half naked body as close to his as physically possible.

Madison grew impatient and Finn chuckled as her hands fumbled with his belt buckle once again. "Eager, aren't we?" He commented, swiping her long locks away from her neck.

She nodded, her eyes ever so hungry as she stared deeply into his own. "You wouldn't believe," she answered, her voice a husky, sexy moan.

It may have been the early side effects of early onset hormones but Madison was sure her sudden lust for sex was contributed to the growing being inside her...

"Ah... Madison," Finn moaned like music to her ears. Once she unclipped his belt and unzipped his pants, Madison's hand had gently gripped his length. She stroked him up and down, slowly and firmly. Finn threw his head back in enjoyment; Madison loving every expression on Finn's face she was responsible for.

"I need you," he proclaimed, sitting on the edge of the couch. He pulled her to her feet, ridding her of the skirt and underwear that still graced her body. Laying her down, he took a moment to admire every naked inch while also ridding himself of his pants and tearing open a condom.

With one swift movement, Finn slipped the condom on and positioned himself between Madison's legs. He slipped himself in, the two of them becoming one. He groaned at the sensation; having been without sex for what seemed like ages. He took a moment to bask in all its glory, slipping out and at a stand still. Madison smirked and hooked her leg around his hip, forcing him to plunge back inside her. He groaned loudly, a hiss escaping his lips.

"Madison Reed..." He began to scold, plunging deeper and with much more force in order to get a peep out from her, "What am I going to do with you?"

He was playful... His technique the ultimate of turn ons.

"Show me," Madison urged, almost threatening, "It's been awhile... I need to be reminded what you're capable of."

"Goddamn," he groaned and rocked his hips with such force, definitely showing Madison what he was capable of doing. She arched her back and closed her eyes, succumbed to the pleasure along with Finn's lips trailing up her neck till he reached her cheek.

"I want you to ride me... I want to feel you... All of you," Finn muttered.

They transitioned to the carpeted floor right in front of the fireplace; Madison straddling Finn's lap. He lay down, gently pulling Madison with him so he could busy his lips.

His hands explored just like he intended, all the way down to the small of her back. He gripped her hips, guiding her rhythm the best he could until Madison grabbed his hands.

She pinned them above his head, taking her chance at dominance which drove Finn mad. "Fuck... Madison," he nearly hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as she quickened her pace. He was in bliss. The sounds seeping from his lips sent shivers down Madison's back, igniting her skin with goosebumps. It was a major turn on; the effect she had on Finn in such a compromising position.

"Baby," Finn choked out, "Lemme touch you."

Madison obliged. Finn held the small of her back as he cupped her cheek, kissing her deeply. The sound of muffled moans filled the room along with the crackling of the fire until Madison broke away from Finn's lips and cried out.

"Finn..."

"Come, baby... Come with me," Finn's raspy voice echoed.

Her mouth hung ajar so beautiful that Finn couldn't resist. He trapped her lips again as they climaxed, together. In fatigue, Madison and Finn collapsed to the ground as the silence of the room took over. But it didn't last long as the crackling fire and ragged breathing took over.

Madison curled up against Finn, wrapping her leg around his and clutching his cheek. Attempting whatever she could to steady her breathing was tough.

"You're trembling, baby," Finn whispered, running his hand up and down Madison's back.

"I know," she breathed, unable to catch her breath, "I told you I missed you..."

Finn combed his fingers through his dampened hair, exhaling heavily as he too were out of breath, "The feelin' is mutual... Goddamn, you've worn me out, love."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" She grinned.

"I swear, it was a hell of a lot better than Skype."

"Especially when I have you right here in front of me and I don't have to worry about Gallows or Karl... My God, that was an experience," Madison laughed.

"That will be an experience I'll be more than happy to never have happen again."

"Me too... I can't even look at them the same after what happened, I'm just so embarrassed... So this has been everything I've been waiting for."

Finn sat up a little as did Madison. She looked into his eyes, the fire illuminating his gorgeous blues. "You're so beautiful," he said, "This reminds me of Christmas Eve, in front of the fire place..."

Madison smiled, looking down to admire her ring. "Something about fireplaces, I guess... Or it's just the fact that we can't keep our hands off of each other."

"I couldn't imagine a life spent any other way," he said, "Touching you is like ecstasy... And I'm a goddamn fiend, Madison."

"Is it possible that absolutely anything and everything out of your mouth happens to be a huge turn on?" Madison asked and Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... While we're still on the floor, in front in the floor and your beautiful body is just how I like it, why don't you take me up on that offer?"

"Mmm... It's an offer now?" She giggled, running her hand down his perfectly chiseled front.

"I take it as one... Whatever comes out of my mouth happens to turn you on. Therefore, you know what I can offer..."

Madison grinned, kissing her way up his chest. "Finn Balor, you're really something else... And I love it."


	37. So It Begins

Chapter 37 :) I feel like this one is planting the seeds for the future... That's all I'm saying. Lemme know what you think and thank you so much for reading, leaving reviews and everything else! Again, I do not own anything but my character Madison :) Enjoy the read guys!

/

Hanging over the toilet wasn't what Madison imagined her morning would turn out like. She'd been heaving for the last ten minutes, the contents of her stomach officially gone. The only thing she was relieved of was the fact that Finn was at the PC working out, oblivious to the morning sickness that left Madison currently immobile.

How she could go through with nausea for how ever long it was supposed to go on for, she didn't know. Was it possible? She didn't know either but she damn well better try.

"I have to tell him," Madison whispered, fumbling to flush the toilet, "I can't hide this behind his back... How the hell is that even possible?"

Thinking of ways to explain to Finn why she was so sick in the mornings didn't seem plausible anymore. Maybe she was finally seeing the light... Keeping the truth from Finn wouldn't be worth it in the end. Madison was only causing damage than any good... She was breaking the barriers of trust... The foundation of their relationship and future.

Now filled with extensive amounts of guilt, Madison felt even more sick to her stomach. A pounding headache ached at her temples, her head feeling as if it were placed inside a vice. It was all completely stress provoked... Even the jingle of a cell phone ringing triggered another wave of pressure.

"What?" She whispered to herself, realizing it was her own cell phone going off.

Scrambling to retrieve the ringing device from the sink countertop proved difficult at first but finally it was in Madison's clutches. For a moment she feared it was Finn, panicking to come up with an explanation as to why she may sound so sluggish and drawn out. But a sense of relief washed over her once she clearly read the name _Hunter_ across the screen.

"Hello?" She more or less answered with a sigh, gasping one last breath of air before she bit her lip. She tried so hard to keep her composure instead of spilling whatever was left inside her guts into the toilet while conversating with her boss.

"Uh, hey Madison," Hunter greeted, "Everything alright?"

Maybe she sounded sicker than she thought. She only said _hello_ although, Hunter had a keen ear for spotting anything and everything.

"What a stupid question," he said and Madison could picture him shaking his head with a grin on his face, "I already know something is wrong just by the sound of you."

"I know," Madison admitted, giving him props.

"What's going on, kid?" He inquired.

Madison felt like she'd been backed into a corner now. Even if she came up with some lie, Hunter would manage to see right through.

"Just... Not feeling well," Madison mumbled, disappointed with her response.

"How? Did you come down with something? Like the flu?" Hunter pressed.

Madison had to laugh. It sure as hell felt like it... But it was now or never. She couldn't go any longer withholding the truth, especially from her boss. So she was subtle.

"Sort of... I guess that's what it's going to feel like for the next nine months..."

There was a long pause on the phone and Madison imagined the gears shifting in Hunter's brain until he processed what she just revealed. Then there was a gasp.

"Are you pregnant?!"

Madison felt her heart skip a beat as it was the word _pregnant_ that had the sort of effect on her. It was still kind of surreal to wrap her head around. In less than a week Finn would know and together they'd learn the due date of their impending son or daughter.

"I am... 100% really, really pregnant this time, Hunter."

"Excuse my language, but holy shit! Congratulations, sweetheart! I'm very, very happy for you and Finn... But wait a second... Why didn't he tell me last time I spoke to him?" Hunter wondered.

Madison cringed and she was embarrassed with herself. "Um... Because I haven't told Finn yet..."

"You mean he doesn't know?" Hunter carefully asked.

"No... I've been kind of putting it off... But before you judge, I had good reason," Madison began to explain, "I did it for his own sanity... There's been a lot going on behind the camera with Finn."

"Is it something to be concerned about?" A cautious Hunter asked. He only wanted the best for Finn, always.

"I don't know, Hunter," Madison was honest, "But I think he still needs more time to settle into a routine. His run this time is a lot different than before... He was in the title picture and actually won a title in less than two months of his debut... I think that's what's bothering him, to be honest... That he expects to pick up where he left off. He's just got a lot on his plate to worry about and I know that it sounds awful to say but I don't want to add to it at the moment..."

"I feel for the kid, Madison... I really do... But there's highs and lows to this business, inside and outside of the ring. I know he knows it, after being in this industry for as long as he has... And lemme tell you, it's never an easy thing to fathom. But he'll pull through the funk, Madi... Just stick by him and remind him why he is who he is... Now, as for this baby business..."

"Don't worry, Hunter," Madison beat him to it, "Bayley has something up her sleeve to help with the reveal... I would tell you, but I have no idea myself."

"Well, good luck with that," he chuckled, "But I'm sure it will be fine... Finn will be nothing but thrilled to be welcoming a baby."

"I hope... But enough about me, what's going on with you?" Madison asked, curious as to why Hunter had called.

He laughed. "Well, what I'm about to say has everything to do with you actually..."

"Me?"

"I'm calling because I would like to officially offer you the athletic trainer's position. I'm sure Finn has mentioned something about it to you."

"Yes he has, actually... But Hunter, are you sure you still want to hire me for such a position given that I'm pregnant?" Madison asked to which Hunter laughed whole heartedly.

"Madison... It's 2017... Hiring pregnant women is okay. I'd love for you to experience something new, especially if that means you'll get to be with your soon to be husband."

"It is tempting," Madison admitted.

"Besides... It's only for RAW and some live events... We can even work something out where you fly in for RAW and travel back to the PC as your pregnancy progresses," Hunter offered. It was a pretty good deal and Madison couldn't disagree against the idea of spending more time with Finn.

"So what do ya say to a taste of life on the road?" Hunter tempted.

"Well I say... Bring it," Madison confidently answered, accepting the incredible offer.

"That's wonderful, Madison! I'm sure Finn will be just as excited as I am. You'll be a great addition to our RAW crew."

"Thank you, Hunter... Especially for the opportunity to travel with Finn. It's just incredible... I know it can be a rarity to work with your spouse and know that I will not take it for granted."

"I know Madison. And you're very welcome. I'm excited for this new opportunity for you and I know you'll be phenomenal at it. I look forward to seeing you in Ohio and we'll hammer out the details for your new contract then."

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much again, Hunter."

"And congratulations once again... And when Finn finds out, tell him I say job well done."

Madison chuckled, sitting against the wall and staring into the toilet bowl before closing the lid shut. "Yeah... Job well done indeed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey stranger," Finn heard Sasha's voice sing in his ear. He turned around, a bit startled for a second. Sasha shined a friendly smile his way and appeared at his side, eyeing a set of weights on the rack in front. Finn smiled a little, allowing her to pass by and grab the two dumbbells.

"Do you mind?" She asked, either weights in her hand as she stood beside him. Finn shook his head and kept silent; continuing with his workout as if he was the only person standing in front of the mirrors. It worked for only a second though until he was reminded of their conversation at the bar a few nights back... And the pictures that were snapped in the process.

"You took a nasty bump on Monday," Sasha began, snapping him out of his la la land, "How you feeling?"

"Good... Physically," Finn said with a shrug, staring directly into the mirror in front of him as he continued to lift weights. It was still quite weird attempting to hold a friendly conversation with someone he wronged in his past. But if she could forgive what he had done, Finn could appreciate that.

"Mentally?" Sasha inquired.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to get much into his personal problems with Sasha again. He hadn't had any alcohol just yet... "I'm doin' okay... Can't complain too much I guess."

"How's Madison doing?" Sasha plainly asked. It through Finn off a little, discussing his fiancé with his ex...

"She's doin' good," Finn answered before he cleared his throat nervously, "Busy, but that's a good thing."

"I heard you two were having a baby..." Sasha said quietly. It felt like an alien language; associating _baby_ and _Finn_ together especially out loud.

She studied Finn's expression and it wasn't one of a dotting father to be. It was far from it actually and immediately Sasha began to regret it.

"Um..." Finn fell silent, letting his arms drop to his sides, still firmly holding onto the weights.

"No... It just wasn't meant to be," he answered in a single breath, like a sharp knife to the chest incapacitated him of all oxygen.

"Oh... I'm so sorry," Sasha whispered, honestly feeling awful about the whole exchange so far.

"It's okay... Things happen..." Finn tried to be positive for his own sake, "We're doin' okay... That's all I can ask for."

"Of course... But I'm sorry I brought it up."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled just in time for Sami to make his presence known. He was like a godsend; the companion Finn needed to help with his conversation with Sasha.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sami asked, his bubbly self a complete mood changer for the two.

"Not much," Sasha smiled, "Just catching up. You?"

"Relaxing, actually," the words slipped right out of Sami's mouth in relief.

"I love Bayley... I really do... But she's gone loco..."

"How?" Sasha began to laugh.

"I don't know if you've heard yet but I'm pretty sure you have since Bayley has invited nearly everybody in existence but the girl is really into this whole party planning thing... She literally wants to have a shindig for anything and everything," Sami sighed looking directly at Finn with a glare, "Like Madison's birthday... After this house warming thing, she wants to throw this extravagant affair for your fiancé."

"I guess this is what happens when you buy a house, huh?" Finn laughed, finding humour in Sami's pain.

"Well I'm cool with having people over... But when there's ice sculptures and five tier cakes being discussed, I wanna take a step back and ask myself what the hell happened to my Bayley."

"Madison isn't old enough for a milestone birthday, is she?" Sasha inquired, "Because that definitely sounds like one."

Finn shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"She's gotta be the same age as you," Sami said to Sasha, "How old are you?"

"Twenty five," she answered.

"Madison will be twenty eight this year," Finn chimed in.

"Well, there you have it... But damn, looks like we're a couple of old timers, Finny," Sami laughed.

"If you're old than I must be ancient... I'm goin' on thirty six this year," Finn laughed, "God, I can't even believe it... Thirty six years old, what the hell?"

"At least you'll always feel youthful as long as Madison is around," Sami stated while Sasha couldn't keep her eyes off of Finn. It was like she was staring a hole right through him and he noticed. It obviously had to do with what was said by Sami. It used to be sort of an inside joke between Finn and Sasha when they were together; the age difference between them. Finn would always say Sasha made him feel younger... It was a painful part of her past creeping up behind her, grabbing a hold of her heart as she stood in front of Finn.

She cleared her throat, biting her lip as she looked down at the ground. "It's a great quality though... She'll always keep you on your feet... She'll always make you feel young."

Sasha now looked directly at Finn. It was obvious between the two that feelings were still apparent on Sasha's end.

"Yeah," Finn gulped, averting his gaze, "I guess you can say that.

"We still on for 1:00? Is Madi coming too?" Sami bombarded Finn with questions about lunch.

"Nah, she texted that she was hung up with Bayley."

Sami nodded, gazing at the clock from across the room. "Okay. Well I'll meet ya, in I don't know... Twenty minutes or so?"

"Yeah... Go on... I'll meet ya then," Finn said to Sami who nodded in response, leaving Sasha and Finn in the company of just one another again.

"Bayley was saying something about a house warming party... She asked if I wanted to come," Sasha said, taking great interest in the floor in front of her.

"Are you?" Finn asked. He was curious to know himself.

"I was thinking about it... I just want to know if it's okay with you?"

Sasha's question was strange to Finn but he took a moment to figure it out. They had a colourful history together, which was concern number one... And he knew of the confrontation Madison had with Sasha on two separate occasions... It could have spelt a recipe for disaster but Bayley's party had nothing to do with their drama, which he reminded himself.

"Yeah... It's fine," Finn shrugged, totally cool about it, "No problem."

"Okay," Sasha nodded, "Well I guess I'll see you there. Have a good rest of your day."

"Yeah... You too."

With that, Sasha placed the weights back on the rack and walked away. Finn had an eerie sense it was exactly like the other night at the bar; like deja vu. But instead he couldn't watch her leave like he did fearing she'd give him that same look. Finn didn't want any part of what was going through Sasha's head. With his sights set on his future bride, he wanted to keep it that way... And his distance from one, Sasha Banks...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipping out on a double lunch date with Finn and Sami left Madison and Bayley cooped up in Madison and Finn's apartment, with good reason. Madison had been sick for what had felt like twenty four hours so far. Bayley, the good natured friend that she was, cake over in a flash to keep Madison company and help in any way she could.

"Is it a coincidence that baby slash being pregnant themed movies are on TV today?" Bayley inquired.

Madison lifted her head from her pillow, squinting at the TV to see which movies Bayley was switching back and forth to.

"Look Who's Talking?" Madison asked, laughing a little, "That was my all time favourite growing up... Which is the other?"

"Nine Months... Which I think is the perfect movie to describe your guys' situation... Finn is like Hugh Grant; struggles with soon to be fatherhood, but in the end it's a happy ending."

"Oh, Bayley..."

"I don't even think I have he attention span to watch anything at the moment. And it's not the sickness. I just feel so overwhelmed..." Madison revealed, sighing as if she were blowing off real steam.

"With what?"

"Well, for starters... Do you realize I need to find a wedding dress that'll fit me even when I'm eight months pregnant?" The reality quite a frightening one. Madison knew it was proper to order a wedding dress six months before the date which was a challenge in its own right... But with her growing body, she felt less and less confident about anything wedding now.

"What if you're walking down the aisle and you literally go into labour? Doesn't that concern you more?" Bayley gasped, giving Madison something else to think about.

"Well... Now it does... But besides that, I think I'm more concerned about having the wedding in a completely different country than I am about having to tell Finn," she admitted, "One out of my two problems are creeping up quickly so you be the judge..."

"So you have taken me up on my offer?" Bayley asked. She clapped her hands and rubbed her palms together as a smile twisted her lips.

"Yes, I've decided to... I need a little encouragement... And if this party will do it, then I'm all for it," Madison decided. She was still uneasy about it though. Bayley had some pretty overzealous ideas but Madison made her promise the reveal would only be in front of Bayley and Sami. It was the only detail Madison was very specific about.

"Just us, Sami and Finn... Because I don't know what his reaction will be... Or if he'd want everybody just to know yet."

"I know, Mads... Don't worry... I already have the whole thing planned out."

Bayley was extremely confident in her newfound party planning skills, no doubt. As much as she wanted to share a few details with Madison concerning the baby revealing aspect of the party, she chose against it. A bit of surprise was still in order for the day of.

"You honestly cannot tell me anything?" Madison inquired, anything to get a peep out of her friend but to no avail. Bayley wasn't having it.

"Nope," was her simple answer.

Madison gave up, at the perfect time too. A wave of sickness crashed upon her, forcing her to groan in agony and pulled a blanket over her face. "This is honestly the worst," She mumbled, "I've been sick literally all day, since Finn went to the PC."

"What are you going to do when we fly or drive from city to city?" Bayley wondered. If it was as bad as it was now, what would the next couple months have in store for Madison?

"I haven't prepared for that yet..." Her little voice said as she peaked her face from the blanket.

"Well, aren't you lucky this party is happening this weekend... Finally Finn will know and I can talk freely about your child to be."

"Still doesn't help my morning sickness... I'm going to be real pain, I know it. And what about tonight? I feel awful for canceling lunch with Finn but I honestly don't even know how I'm going to handle going out to dinner now," Madison sighed. Finn was longing to bring Madison out for a dinner date since she couldn't make lunch. It would be the last time until RAW the following week. Madison was willing but she didn't know how her stomach would hold up over a candle lit dinner with her handsome, unsuspecting fiancé.

"You'll be fine... Just order the wonton soup and a ginger tea and you'll be golden," Bayley encouraged with great enthusiasm, "But who knows? You could be hungry by then too."

"I don't think I'll ever eat again," Madison groaned.

"Oh stop," Bayley laughed, flipping through TV channels.

"So whose all coming to this party of yours?" Madison asked. She was curious to know if Bayley really did invite everybody she knew. She was quiet about it which made Madison sit up to see a nervous looking Bayley.

"What?" Madison asked, furrowing her brows at her friend.

"I invited Sasha..." Bayley revealed with a cringe. She honestly didn't know how Madison would react. The last time the two were in the same radius as one another, from what Bayley had heard, was not good... In fact it was awkward and awful and everything in between.

But Madison didn't seemed phased about it at all. "Is that supposed to worry me?"

It wasn't quite the reaction Bayley anticipated or even expected.

"So you're okay with it?" She asked carefully to which Madison nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course I am... This party has nothing to do with Sasha and I... Besides, I think everything cooled down between us... She seemed to understand Finn and I are pretty serious."

Bayley smiled and pointed to both Madison's ring finger and stomach. "You think?"

"Yes," Madison smiled, reaching for her phone that began to chirp annoyingly. But it wasn't a phone call or text. It was an alert for Instagram.

Immediately Madison sat up. She curiously swiped through her phone and opened the app, curious as ever. She wasn't much for social media; indulging in a little here and there and rarely revealing anything that would hint to her relationship with Finn. She'd pose for a few pictures with Bayley and Instagram newcomer Sami but that was it...

Sparking her immediate attention were photos she had no idea why she was tagged in.

"Since when did I go to a bar?" She whispered. He once she realized the woman sitting beside what appeared to be Finn was Sasha, Madison almost dropped her phone.

"What are you looking at?" Bayley asked taking a seat beside Madison. She squinted at first but once she seen that pink hair, Bayley's mouth turned into an 'o' shape.

Madison didn't know what to feel. She never thought the two would ever be a few feet away from each other outside of work... Let alone drinking together... And then the paranoia set in.

"What is he doing with her?" Madison was all but thrilled to ask. She held her phone in her hand, unable to take her eyes off the screen. Had Finn been doing the unthinkable with Sasha or had it been just a chance meeting in pure ironic fashion?

"Madison... Do not think too much into this," Bayley encouraged not only her friend but herself too. She did find it odd that the two "ex's" were in the same bar at the same time, sitting side by side.

"He wouldn't..." Madison trailed off, "I mean... I don't even think I can say it."

"Then don't?"

"But... Somebody who follows me, who took this picture wanted me to see this," Madison justified as if she had it all figured out.

"Madison... You're going to stress yourself out over nothing... I swear, it was probably just some chance meeting at the same bar," Bayley coaxed. The last thing she wanted was drama between her two friends. She could admit that the picture looked as innocent as could be given Finn's track record... But that meant nothing of significance because Bayley knew in her heart that Finn was absolutely in love with Madison. Nothing could or would ever change that... Not even his past.

Madison seemed to be getting it. Deep down inside she didn't want to accuse Finn... It sounded mad as the words repeated over and over in her head. Finn was not a cheater. For as long as they'd been together, the issue had never come up. Even with their problems, Madison could honestly admit they weren't enough to steer Finn away and down a dark path. So why couldn't she agree with Bayley then?

"I know..." Madison whispered, "It's just... I feel a little more overprotective with our relationship since it's somewhat a long distance one now."

"I don't blame you one bit. I just want the best for you and Finn and your relationship... Trust me when I say it's not worth worrying over, especially with the way Finn treats you... He's absolutely crazy about you."

"But what do I do? There's no way this picture will stay private... Its probably all over the internet... And then rumours start and then-"

"Jeez... Now I know what Finn means when he says you worry too much," Bayley began to laugh.

"Okay, so I like to worry," Madison said with an eye roll, "But in all seriousness, what do I do then?"

"Well," Bayley breathed, "If it comes to that, then talk it out until there's nothing left to say... No secrets, remember? It goes both ways."

"Yeah I know..." Madison moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of sickness crashed upon her, "I just wish I could shut my brain off at times and admire what I have standing in front of me without any distractions... Without any real thinking at all..."

"I agree... But take it for what it is... You're a passionate person, Madison and you're just looking out for yourself," Bayley explained, delivering the best pep talk Madison could have even hoped for a time like this.

"Bayley, can we just shrink you down and put you inside my head?" Madison smiled a little, "I think we'd all love that..."

Bayley placed her arm around Madison and shrugged, "It might be good for you... But I don't know what Sami nor Finn would say about something like that... Could freak them out a whole lot, but honestly, why the hell not? The world needs a lil Bayley... A lil somethin', somethin'."

"You're too much," Madison laughed, "But I do thank you... Talking about this sort of helped."

"Good... Now why don't you say we watch Look Who's Talking? I could use some narrating babies in my life," Bayley teased.

"Anything for you," Madison chuckled, rolling her eyes with the remote in hand, looking to push aside all of life's grand problems and indulge in a little cinema with her best friend... The perfect therapy...


	38. Revealing

Hey guys! Sorry for posting a little late. I hope everyone was able to read the last Chapter (37) without THAT much difficulty... There was some kind of glitch or something that wouldn't let it show up! So here's hoping that everyone can read Chapter 38 without any problems! Lemme know what you think as I'd love to hear! As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Happy reads! :)

/

Butterflies didn't seem to fit when it came to describing the nervousness fluttering it's way around Madison's stomach. She could picture a couple of vicious Pterodactyls instead, whooshing violently and terrorizing her insides... At least, that's what it felt like.

It was finally the day of Bayley's coveted house warming party... And the day that Finn would find out he was about to become a father.

It was nearly noon and with a couple hours to go, Madison felt like she was going insane. She was an anxious mess; her stomach in even more knots than before, if not worse. But she persevered and put on a brave face; acting as if everything was normal. It was the only thing she could do while around Finn.

"You look so beautiful," his sweet compliment rang in her ears. It may have been just the thing she needed to hear as she wasn't too sure about her appearance. But after looking herself over a fourth time, she was close to being content.

She wore a spaghetti strap, cream coloured maxi wrap dress with a pink flower print complete with a peekaboo slit to showcase her right leg. It was quite different and daring for her, but why not? Especially now since her body still looked relatively like it's normal self.

Madison smoothed the material of the dress around her middle, confident Finn wouldn't even notice her stomach as the dress was just the camouflage she needed.

"Should I be as dressed up as you for this?" A very concerned sounding Finn had asked. Madison turned around to find him fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and a look of uncertainty on his face to match his voice.

Madison couldn't help but smirk. "What, in a dress?" She teased, looping the last of his buttons.

"Nah, I think I'll leave that to you... But I must say, you do look spectacular, love," he complimented again, momentarily leaving Madison breathless. Those baby blues had a hold on her as he gazed into her eyes and of course his nickname always made her heart flutter in a way she was sure was unnatural.

Somehow she managed to break free from his gaze and breathe again.

"Well, thank you. And you look quite handsome yourself... And to answer your question, I'm not sure. Bayley said it was casual but fancy... Whatever that means."

"I'm not quite sure myself," Finn chuckled, "But I guess this seems to fit... You sure I shouldn't wear something else?"

Madison shook her head. "You look perfect... I absolutely love this. Black is really your colour."

"It's not too funeral-esque?" He chuckled.

"Never... Although if something doesn't go right, it might end up becoming a funeral," Madison joked.

Finn could easily picture such a thing too. "Let's hope for Sami's sake that everything goes as planned, up to Bayley's standards," he said, extending his hand for Madison to grab.

"Shall we?" He asked, ready to see what was in store for his friends house warming party... Totally unaware the beginning of it was completely and solely for Madison and Finn.

Just as Bayley requested, Madison and Finn arrived to the house a whole hour before the actually party was supposed to take place. She wanted the two to have time to process the news for awhile before being thrown into the mix of co-workers and friends, even if Finn took the news well.

"Wow... Bayley," Finn said in awe once he stepped foot inside the house. He took a look around and he was honestly impressed. "I think you've really out done yourself..."

"Ya, you think?" An all black suit wearing Sami asked sarcastically, being shoved by an elegantly dressed Bayley in the process.

It was quite the spectacle though and Madison understood why it didn't mesh well with Sami. He was the kind of guy who could happily sit around the living room instead, with stacks of pizza boxes and beer all night long while watching anything to do with wrestling or music. Bayley could do the same too, but something a little more upscale was always her dream once she became a co-home owner. So, Sami being the loving partner that he was, agreed to an over the top, lavish affair... It was the least he could do. Their house looked like something out of the movie The Great Gatsby. There was gold and black everything, as far as the eye could see. The most beautiful arrangement of white roses with cream coloured feathers dipped in gold glitter in tall vases dressed the entry beautifully, with white tulle and twinkle lights coming from the ceiling. It was definitely a sight to take in and truly, Bayley was over the moon with how it turned out. She was proud and if she could gloat a little then why not?

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing, Bayley," Madison gasped, taking it all in, "I can't believe you did this."

"See? At least someone likes it," Bayley scoffed, "I really did a good job, didn't I?"

"Wait a second... I never said I didn't like it..." Sami mumbled, prompting Bayley to gasp.

"So... Does that mean you actually like it? Really? Sami actually likes something so extravagant? So out of his comfort zone?"

Sami finally gave in. He really did.

"Ya, ya... Okay. I like it. Happy?"

Bayley nodded, wrapping her arms around Sami. "Yep."

"If you can pull this off, you want to take care of our wedding venues for us?" Finn joked but in a way he was serious. If the woman could throw together something this good in less than a week, what could she possibly do for a wedding across the ocean?

"I wouldn't be against that at all, actually," Madison joined Finn. Just thinking of everything she would endure in the next while, moving further along in her pregnancy, how could she keep up with anything wedding?

"Yeah, I think we can agree that it'll be one hell of an experiencing planning for a wedding set in a different country," Finn said with a smirk on his face, "Either I'll have a happy wife or disastrous life."

Madison laughed, playfully shoving Finn. "It will be fine... So you will have a happy wife."

"Thank God," he chuckled.

"So... You guys hungry?" Sami asked the two of them. As the good host that he was, he led the two to the kitchen where the food was beginning to flow. All he was told by Bayley was the cleverly, put together mix of foods was strictly for Madison and Finn. It was all apart of her plan; 'baby' foods for a baby announcement.

Baby carrots, baby spinach, baby back ribs and the most obvious of them all; Baby Bell cheese adorned the marble counter top in perfect display. Madison bit her lip, the reality of the matter terrifying. The food was like a pun, really... "Baby" foods... She understood Bayley's plan now but it didn't make her feel any better.

It was about to happen... In a matter of minutes, Finn would finally know the truth.

"Well... This is a rather interesting assortment of food, that's for sure," Finn commented, chuckling to himself as he stood over the cheeses. Madison's palms began to sweat and her stomach literally turned upside down. Bayley hadn't even given a clue to Finn nor did he really have an idea what the hell was going on, yet Madison was already an overly anxious mess...

"Don't worry, I've got more coming," Bayley reassured with a grin, "This is just a few things that Madison requested."

Madison's eyeballs might have bulged from their sockets but she managed to compose herself real quick with a cough to clear her throat. It was a lot harder than she thought; the anticipation too much. If only she could come out and say it... And maybe she would have if her two friends would venture off for a couple minutes... And if one of them would have kept their mouths shut.

"What about some BABY carrots? Or some baby back ribs?" Sami asked Finn, emphasizing the magic word. Madison wanted to smack her palm against her forehead. She wanted subtle...

She wanted Finn to kind of piece it together himself.

Bayley cringed as it wasn't part of her plan. She was thinking the array of food would help Madison in telling Finn and just Madison... Not having Sami ruin it all, even though he thought he was helping.

"Ah... Sami... Can I talk to you for a quick sec? Over there? Away from the kitchen?" Bayley panicked through a very forced smile, pulling Sami out of the kitchen to leave Madison and Finn alone. The awkward tension hung over them as Sami's voice continued to echo.

"What? What did I say?"

Madison turned to Finn and he scratched the back of his head, not even knowing where to start.

"Um... I'm kind of confused... To put it lightly," he admitted, looking around to see where exactly Sami and Bayley had run off to. Now it was just him standing in front of Madison with a strange array of food surrounding them. It really didn't click like Bayley thought it would although there was still hope as both her and Sami hung around the corner like two little, curious children. For added precaution, Bayley clapped her hand over Sami's mouth just in case.

"Um..." Madison stumbled for words, unable to come up with anything intelligent to say... Nothing at all... And it so happened to be a red flag for Finn.

"Is something going on?" He questioned curiously, studying Madison's features. She looked scared... Obviously her ability to say anything at all was a dead give away too.

"Madison?" He pressed.

"Finn... I... I really don't know how to tell you this," Madison said, completely surprising herself with the whole sentence that flew from her mouth.

Finn looked on, awaiting for Madison to explain herself. She looked as if she were shaking; like tiny little volcanic eruptions took place underneath her skin. Even her face drained of all colour as she was left with a sickly, pale complexion. He thought she'd tumble over in front of him if it weren't for him holding onto her hands in hopes of calming her nerves.

If he were honest, he was so nervous too. He didn't really know what to expect after such an awkward moment with Bayley and Sami. But truthfully, he fears the absolute worst and his mind went nuts thinking for some reason him and Madison were done... A break up in their friends kitchen, for what reason, Finn didn't understand... But anything could happen, he told himself.

"What is it?" He gulped, not knowing whether to squeeze his eyes shut or keep them wide open...

"Finn..."

"Yes?"

Madison sucked in a deep, deep breath. It was all or nothing, no turning back now...

"I'm pregnant," she finally, finally spit out.

The words had left her like a weight freeing her. It was all out in the open now. But what followed was utter silence and it didn't sit well with Madison. Her ears burned and that sick feeling in her stomach rose again. It must have been the hormones since Madison's eyes began to water... Either that or the fact that she was terrified of Finn's awaited reaction...

"You're... Pregnant?" Finn asked quietly although he was a little skeptical. They'd been through it before the doctor's results broke both their hearts.

"For real? You're actually pregnant right now?"

"Yes... Five weeks."

His face completely dropped and the terror felt a million times worse for Madison. "You've been to the doctor already?" He was stunned.

She just nodded.

There was another moment of silence, this one making Madison shutter. She was so uncomfortable and anxious; a huge ball of unpleasant feelings and emotions. She didn't know what to expect or know what was going on in Finn's head. He'd already said how he wasn't ready to have a baby just yet... Which was a few weeks ago while Madison was already pregnant.

"Finn? Say something..." she whispered, "Please."

Finn was at a loss for words. He looked around him, now understanding the use of the foods Bayley had arranged in the kitchen. He actually began to smile; something Madison hadn't even prepared for but it was damn well surprising.

"Baby carrots and baby back ribs because you're having a baby? That's pretty clever..."

He had finally got the humorous creativity behind it.

"You're taking this far better than I expected," Madison admitted, fanning her face in attempt to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks. But he stopped her, instead wiping away her tears himself.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with sadness in his voice.

 _Where to start..._

"I honestly thought your reaction would be much different than this. I've been so scared since I found out for sure... That's why I waited so long to tell you."

"When did you find out?"

"The Thursday after _that_ RAW..."

Finn felt horrible, although he fully understood Madison's motive. But he was a little disappointed that she'd withhold anything in fear of his reaction. And then what he said that night at the hotel as he was recovering from his brains being rattled popped in his head and it wouldn't go away.

Finn sighed and he covered his face. He basically telling Madison they should wait to have a baby, while she was already pregnant...

"Jesus... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did," he apologized, feeling a whole new level of shitty. He wrapped his arms around Madison, pulling her into his chest.

"I should have told you sooner... I'm the one that should be sorry," Madison tried.

But Finn shook his head. "No, no... It's understandable why you didn't. I was such an asshole... But know that I'm truly, truly happy right now, Maddison," he said, letting go of Madison to place his hands over her stomach; something he did the last time.

"Shit, we're really going to have a baby," he said happily, his mouth hanging open in awe that it was probably the cutest thing Madison had ever witnessed.

"There's a baby is there... My son or daughter is in there..."

After months of just talk, it had finally happened. His fiancé was pregnant and in a few months time they would become parents. Finn was astonished and excited; the complete opposite of what Madison expected. She had expected all hell to break loose and Finn to admit he wasn't ready for any of it. But now Madison could actually breathe for what felt like the first time since the beginning of their conversation. It wasn't like a weight collapsed her chest any longer... No longer the truth in darkness.

"Somewhere inside there, yes," she smiled genuinely, placing Finn's hand over her belly button, "But, Bayley is pretty confident she felt something the other day... Like I'm already getting a baby bump."

"You know what... I sort of can too," Finn agreed, a huge grin spread on his lips as he continued to feel, "Wow... I'm going to be a dad... You're going to be a mom... Shit, I can't believe it... Goddamn, I'm so happy!"

He placed his hands on either sides of Madison's cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you so damn much," he whispered against her lips, enough for Madison to spring even more tears but this time happy ones.

"And I love you... God, do I ever."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They heard Sami and Bayley exclaim excitedly followed by a loud popping noise which startled the two of them. Confetti fluttered around Sami and Bayley from confetti poppers they had in their hands; their token of congratulations in a fun form after such a wild pregnancy reveal.

"Wooo, you guys are having a baby!" Sami exclaimed, "See Madi? Told ya he'd be happy."

"Thanks for those positive vibes, Sam."

"That was pretty clever, I must say," Finn said, pointing to all the food, "Whose idea was it anyways?"

"Bayley's entirely," Madison said, wiping away her tears, "If it weren't for this magical guru, this creative announcement would have never happened."

"Wait... Is this why you're having the house warming party in the first place?" Finn caught on. Sami chuckled and shook his head. It made perfect sense once Finn said it aloud.

"I've been conned because our best friends are having a baby," Sami began to laugh at Bayley.

"I panicked that day you came home and heard everything! It was the first thing out of my mouth so I had to go with it," Bayley defended.

"We have some pretty amazing friends, don't we?"Finn asked Madison and she nodded, fully supporting such a statement.

"But if I can say one thing, just one thing," Sami said, folding his arms across his chest, "You've really got an act for this party planning stuff, Bay... You out did yourself and it paid off."

Bayley's hands clutching at her chest had Madison and Finn laughing and even Sami. She was just as big of a goofball as her boyfriend and quite witty too.

"Aww, thank you Sam... And if I really must say, your act for almost spoiling surprises is as good as ever... Never, ever change, sweet heart."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasha arrived to Bayley's and Sami's house fashionably late, just how she liked it. She wasn't a social butterfly as of late, not like she used to be. Hell, there were a lot of aspects of her life that were no longer the same. With a marriage on the rocks, awaiting the final curtain call, Sasha really didn't have anything left to lose. So once she heard Finn would be at the party, Madison didn't even matter. Madison was an after thought, if she were to be honest.

It was probably the reason why Sasha went all out in getting her hair done and splurging on the most expensive ensemble she would ever own.

But once she walked through the front doors, she knew she'd blend in just fine... So far she was impressed with Bayley's extravagant looking shindig.

"Hey, you made it!" Bayley exclaimed over the loud, pumping music. She greeted her friend with a hug, pulling her to the side.

"Did you come alone?" Bayley whispered into her ear to which Sasha nodded, with a shrug none the less. Anything to avoid pity.

"It's fine... So where can I get a drink?" Sasha was in desperate need of anything alcoholic... Plus, she wanted to snoop the grounds for Finn.

"Kitchen is stocked with everything; champagne, wine, beer... It's all there," Bayley yelled as the next song that played literally rattled the place like the roof was about to pop off.

Sasha nodded, finding her way to the kitchen. She hardly noticed any one even though the entire place was packed. A huge glass of wine was the only thing of importance. Once she poured her glass, Sasha decided to roam some more. It would save her the utter torture of small talk amongst her peers and their questions concerning her husband... The absolute last person on her mind.

Instead Sasha's mind was clouded with the happenings at the PC from days before. She wouldn't deny the tension between them which wasn't necessarily bad. But it was something though. The way he looked at her and the way she looked at him... Sasha was convinced there were still feelings between them.

There had to have been after the way he looked at her, she kept telling herself.

It was like the first time they ever laid eyes on each other. Sasha remembered it so vividly. She actually chuckled to herself at how quickly she fell for him... Literally.

Tripping over her feet, she landed in his arms and that's when it started all that time ago.

Sasha was smitten with Finn but hesitant at first. Dating somebody in the industry was a huge no-no. It had been a sacred rule she swore to live by and she'd done pretty well. But depriving herself of such a person like Finn proved tough. His ability to chase after what he wanted was what turned Sasha on. Playing hard to get had paid off well and it was damn worth it for Sasha.

It wasn't long until they consummated the relationship and months later, Finn dropped the "L" word.

 _Love._

It was still a strange word to say or write there after...

But in the moment, Sasha was happy. She was over the moon with Finn and things felt right for the first time in her life. Talks of taking the next step in their relationship soon followed; moving in together.

And then came the rumours about Billie and Peyton; the duo she had no clue about. Finn's confession hurt even more. Living a lie for months and having someone say "I love you" while screwing two NXT rookies didn't feel good... And Sasha could honestly admit she wasn't over THAT just yet.

But the love she still had for him fuelled her. It was her motive after that night in the bar. At first it was cordial but as the night went on, it was the embers inside her broken heart sparked again. Finn breathed that fire back into her. She felt like she did when they first met; stomach knotted and palms sweaty. But it was like she lived again, feeling exactly what she did so long ago.

Then there was Madison.

Sasha could admit that it was nothing personal between her and Madison. She actually liked the woman... But her love for Finn shadowed her morals. If she were to be deemed a home wrecker then so be it.

She moved from the kitchen past the swarm of people; officially on the prowl. Sasha didn't necessarily have a plan of action. She'd be happy if all she got was a glimpse of Finn. As heartless as she felt, she didn't think she had it in her to make a move while Madison was present.

Climbing the stairs, the music drowned a little. It was faint the further she got. By the top of the stairs she couldn't make out a word.

"You don't even understand how happy I am for you," Sasha recognized that voice. It was Kevin... It had to have been.

And then she heard Neville's distinct accent... One she hadn't heard in ages.

"A little one of you... Can't believe it's finally happened... I'm very happy for you, mate."

Sasha knew they were some of Finn's best friends... If she hadn't spotted him yet, he had to have been with Kevin and Neville. She was very inconspicuous, quietly crossing the hall. She smirked as if she were an outer body version of herself, watching every move. She really didn't have a course of action and kind of looked stupid trying to raid for Finn. Turning her heel and darting down the stairs was still an option but instead she found herself

in front of the half opened door where the voices were coming from and sort of began eavesdropping.

"Madison, you really got a good one... Finn's going to make one hell of a father," Kevin complimented and it was that moment when whatever was left of Sasha's heart literally broke into pieces.

Father... That only meant one thing... Madison was really pregnant, contrary to what Finn told her.

"How far along are you?" Kevin's wife asked, but the question had been nothing but static in Sasha's ears.

Her eyes began to sting, tears threatening to stain her cheeks. The pain she felt was so familiar. The only man she ever truthfully loved was starting a family... Just another day dream she once had of the two of them.

"You'll be busy... A wedding and a baby in November," Neville's voice somehow rang in Sasha's ears.

She couldn't take any more. Backing away from the door she slipped into a bathroom and locked the door behind her. Slowly she slid to the ground and sobbed into her hands, as quietly as she possibly could.

Finn seemed to have slipped further away and for a moment Sasha contemplated giving up and truly letting him go once and for all. Finn certainly moved on. For somebody she once referred to as a commitment phobe, he proved her wrong. Madison really did have everything Sasha ever wanted with Finn... The opportunity now out of her reach.

"I loved you," she whispered, her eyes closed.

"All I ever wanted was to be good enough for you... To be your wife... The mother of your children..."

She was crushed. A love stricken Sasha had nothing left. It was pathetic living a lie through fake smiles. Sasha hadn't been happy and content with her life since Finn walked away... Only masking her pain with a sham of a marriage and a conscience.

Sasha came to the party with nothing to lose. Her only reason for showing up was Finn. Fantasizing of the two of them in the same room, seducing him to the point of having his lips on hers had always been priority. The feeling of his hands touching her skin once again or his hot breath lingering behind her ear would follow, confirming what she already knew.

Finn would always be a cheater; something Sasha was willing to bet her life on and drabble in.

The decision was already made... If she could have only one more moment of happiness involving Finn, she was willing to go the distance and fulfil her cravings...

Turning fantasy into a very true reality.

Sasha was going to make Finn cheat again and she was going to make it her mission once and for all...


	39. Tempt

Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for reading and the reviews and everything else! It means so much as always:) So onto Chapter 39! Lemme know how you guys feel about this one. And as always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy the read everyone :)

/

"Are you ready to do this?" Madison asked, fidgeting on the couch as Finn began the process of setting up his laptop in front of the two on the coffee table. It was a whole new set of nerves Madison had to deal with and she was clueless as to why she felt the way she did. Finn's parents were some of the easiest people to talk to so it didn't make any sense as to why she was freaking out at all.

"Baby, I'm ready as ever... I'm excited for this. They're going to be thrilled."

"I know they are and I'm excited too... I just can't really explain why I'm so nervous... I don't even know why I'm nervous."

"Well, they're far from strict conservatives as far as you know."

"Yes and thankfully so. I couldn't imagine sitting on the other end of this computer and dropping the news if they were... ' _Hey mom and dad, sorry but I knocked up my fiancé months before we're actually getting married_ ,'" Madison impersonated which had Finn laughing.

"I couldn't imagine them conservative in any way," Finn said, shaking his head at the thought. It was kind of terrifying to try. But he was quickly swept by laughter. "You on the other hand were quite the conservative one while we visited them last year. You wouldn't let me share the same bed with you..."

"Gosh... I was, wasn't I?" she realized, palming her forehead, "I honestly have nothing to worry about then."

Finn agreed, stroking his hand against Madison's cheek. "Nothing at all... But in all seriousness, their impression of you won't change, baby or not."

They both stared at the loading screen in front of them, only a single click away from calling Finn's parents. "Ready?" Finn asked this time.

Madison let out a deep breath and nodded. "Definitely," she answered.

Finn clicked the call button and they waited for somebody on the other end to accept.

"Well... At least they'll get a _'hello'_ first before we blindside them out of nowhere," Madison whispered in a giggle.

The day before was her first ultrasound where they got to hear the baby's heart beat for the first time. The experience was a little tense at first; both holding onto the possibility that something was already wrong... But once the beautiful sound of their baby's heart filled the room, they were so relieved. Madison began to cry tears of joy as Finn just stared at the screen in utter awe of what he was witnessing in real time. He was astonished he had part in creating the miracle that was either his son or daughter.

It was him who had the idea of FaceTiming Madison's mother; an idea she was totally behind too. What better way to reveal to her own mother that they she was having a baby than actual real time proof.

So Finn engaged the video call and happily greeted his soon to be mother in law.

"Where are you guys? Why is it so dark?" A very confused Katheryn asked, trying to squint through the darkness of Finn's unknown surroundings.

He just smiled and looked up in front of him. "We've got something to show you, actually... Ready?"

He had the poor woman sitting on the edge of her seat, almost.

Just like that, Finn flashed his phone at the screen displaying his and Madison's baby's heart beat beating strong like a drum. "Surprise! You're going to be a grandma!" He revealed excitedly...

"I can still hear her excited screams," Madison laughed to herself, "I'm sure she scared the entire staff to death."

"I think so too," Finn agreed, just before the image of his mother popped up on the screen.

"Hey," Finn greeted as Madison waved, feeling like her heart was going about a million miles a minute.

It was the usual banter of work and wedding ideas so far before Finn steered the conversation.

"So, I've got somethin' to tell ya... It's somethin' big that's comin' later this year," Finn said, allowing for his mom and dad's minds to wander just for a moment. He was sure they were thinking of something that had to do with a big up and coming PPV match... Maybe Summerslam or Survivor Series since Wrestlemania was long gone.

"I haven't a clue," his mother said with a shrug as did his dad.

Both Madison and Finn smiled at one another and just like with Kathryn, Finn surprised his parents by playing footage of the ultrasound.

"What!" His father exclaimed as he was the first to understand exactly what he was viewing. His mother took a while longer but when she realized it was the sound of a heartbeat, she just about screeched.

"You two are having a baby?!"

Both Madison and Finn nodded to the utter excitement of his parents. Once his mom began to tear up, Madison completely lost it; again blaming her fragile emotions on being pregnant.

"I can't believe this," his father chuckled, "You've had us waitin' for years... But now we'll have a daughter in law and grand child all in the same year."

"Better late than never, huh?" Finn smiled.

"Thankfully we're alive to see it is all I'll say," his father joked.

"When are you due, my dear?" His mother asked.

"December. 3rd."

"What a Christmas gift, indeed," his father said.

"When do you find out what you're having," his mother asked excitedly. She already had three granddaughters and a grandson and couldn't wait to find out the sex of another.

Madison bit her cheek. "June 15th... Which is so incredibly far away. I don't know what I'm going to do until then."

"Don't sweat it, dear," his mother encouraged, "We'll love our grandchild either way."

Finn's parents insisted to end the Skype call so they could inform the rest of the family who they were sure would be just as surprised, if not more, than they were.

Closing the laptop, Finn stood to his feet and extended his hand to Madison. "I wanna show you somethin'," he said. So Madison placed her hand in his and he led them to the spare bedroom right across the hall from their master.

"Obviously this will be the baby's room... For now," Finn said, gazing at the walls as he envisioned the drab grey wall painted a sea foam green colour for his possible son or rose gold pink for a daughter.

"But early next year, I want to buy us a house especially now since our family is expanding... It may even be a white picket fence deal," he chuckled just as Madison did. "So what do you say?"

"I'd love that more than ever," Madison whispered, just as his arms snaked around her middle, "It sounds perfect."

"Glad to hear."

"Finn, our lives will definitely be busy this year and next..." Madison said, resting her back against Finn as he held onto her tightly. They gently swayed back and forth in the middle of the empty bedroom, both with their eyes closed.

"I wouldn't change it for anythin'," Finn's voice whispered into Madison's ear. She shivered a little, enjoying the effects. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck and earned a satisfied sigh, all the while her entire body covered in goosebumps.

Finn couldn't keep his hands off Madison's stomach as he was amazed she was carrying a new life. If he could spend his woken hours doing so, he would.

"I can't wait till a couple months from now, when I actually have something to hold onto... Until I can feel our child kick and move."

"It's still so surreal, isn't it? That there's a tiny, little human being growing inside me right now... But that heart beat is just so unbelievably satisfying. It makes me want to buy a little Doppler so we can listen at home."

"For the days I'm not here, you might need to play it over the phone for me to hear."

"That can be arranged," Madison said happily, stroking his face with her hand.

They stayed in a moment of silence which prompted Finn. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"A lot, actually," Madison admitted, turning herself around in his arms, "But for starters... Should we still have the wedding in November? So close to the due date?"

Finn shrugged. "It's entirely up to you and how you think you'll feel... Flying won't be an issue as I can always figure something out for us... But know that I would marry you tomorrow or the day after that and even November. 3rd, whichever you decide."

It was just something else to consider. A wedding a month before having a baby was serious business. It was definitely risky and probably unheard of, but Madison wasn't ready to give up hers and Finn's dream wedding that easy.

"I just can't let Ireland go... I want to get married there. I haven't even thought of any other possible place, not even once.

But what if I have this baby a month early, god forbid..."

"I won't lie but it's a huge gamble..."

"I know. But there was something I was looking into..."

Finn was intrigued.

"I think the only way I'll feel comfortable going through with the wedding is if we prepare to have the baby in Ireland... We'll already be there for the wedding, quite possibly our honeymoon now since I'm a flight risk as well as the early Christmas visit we had already planned... So what do you say we seriously look into having a baby abroad?"

The smirk on Finn's face grew. Having his first son or daughter in his native land would be a dream. He couldn't think of anything better. There was a good chance it could happen too.

"Is that a yes?" Madison asked, "Because I know it sounds like a little too much, as if I'm over reacting just a bit, but-"

Finn put his fingers on Madison's lips to silence her. "No, I think it's perfect, Madison... All I want is for you to be comfortable. And truthfully, I really want to get married in Ireland. I know it means means a lot to us... Like our second coming."

"Exactly," she breathed, "So it isn't too crazy that we'll be planning the birth of our child in another country?"

Finn shook his head. "Of course not... We're preparing for a real life possibility. But as long as I get to marry you and our child is healthy, well hell, I'll be the luckiest man alive."

Madison let out a comfortable sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. "I guess I'll need to call your sister too... She's offered her help countless times since we told everyone we were engaged... I think now I could really use as much help as I can get since there's a baby to plan for on top of a wedding."

"I'll take care of a place we can rent for a couple months while we're there," Finn said, laying out a plan in his head "As much as I would love for the cottage to be the ideal place, we'll need somewhere closer to town and the hospital."

"I agree... And a doctor too. I'll look into that," Madison said, resting her forehead against his as they swayed, "Gosh, Finn... I'm actually into flying eleven hours to get married and have a baby with you... What have you done to me?"

"You've allowed me to love you," was Finn's response before he kissed her quickly, "That's all I've ever hoped for until now..."

"Finn..." Madison breathed, her knees slightly weakened; the effects of his sweet talk every single time. And then he continued to open his mouth...

"You're makin' all my wildest dreams come true... I'm going to be a husband and a father by the end of this year... I could say it a million times but I never thought this would be my life. I never thought I would walk into that house in Birmingham and meet my soon to be wife and mother of my child... Let alone have somebody like you love me."

"I couldn't imagine my life without you in every aspect... Loving you has always come so easy like breathing. I can't go without-" Madison whispered, cut off by Finn's lips slamming against hers. It was such a passionate kiss; enough to send shivers down Madison's back.

"I don't wanna know," Finn mumbled, lifting Madison in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his middle and hands cradling his cheeks as she continued to kiss his lips.

"Because I'll always be yours, my love," Finn promised, stroking Madison's cheeks with the undersides of his thumbs, "For however long you want me... I promise."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was officially the start of Madison's new position on the road, a part of the travelling medical and athletic crew for the RAW brand and it was surely off to an interesting start.

"You okay?"

Finn was quite concerned as the two of them were stuck in traffic because of an accident, all the while Madison looked a sickly green. But she brushed off his concerns, assuring him she was fine even though she really, really wasn't...

Although, the morning sickness wasn't as bad as it was in the early morning... Early, early morning too. Madison was quick to jump out of bed, literally at the crack of dawn. Just as Finn began to stir, he was greeted by the sounds of Madison sick in the bathroom. It was awful knowing there wasn't much he could do to help except offering his support and holding back her hair.

Before they left the hotel, Madison made sure to buy an extra large green tea in the lobby as a precaution and swore even to herself that she was feeling better. Until she happened to get into the passenger seat. She felt horrible again as Finn pulled out of the lobby and drove down the street; onto the highway where they so happened to be now...

"This is not the way I wanted to start my new job," Madison groaned, sinking back into her seat in a pout.

"If it means anything at all, I think you look amazing... You'll have me staring at you all night especially while you have that skirt and those heels on... You're absolutely sexy, my love."

Finn was gunning for a smile and that's just what he got. But he truly meant his exact words.

"Even though I feel like utter hell, you do know how to lift my spirits... And I guess I know how to lift something of yours too, don't I?"

Finn sighed. "Jesus, Madison... You're such a tease..."

"Im sorry, but I feel like I need to be to even me out... I'm beginning to wonder if this is how I'm going to feel for the next eight months... And if so, then I'm really going to be a pain in the ass..."

"I actually don't mind it one bit, love... Even the teasin'," Finn was encouraging, extending to grab her hand, "So don't worry. I'm just happy that I'll be by your side every day. You won't be going through this alone."

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

Finn succeeded in getting Madison to smile but going a step and beyond with a cheesy pun was his ultimate goal.

"Too sweet?"

The giggle that came out of Madison made his heart warm. He hadn't heard it in quite some time. "You're cute when you laugh."

"At least I'm laughing," Madison shrugged, "I feel like I'm going to be a nightmare with the moods swings too... But luckily for you, as it was detailed in the pregnancy booklet I read that day in the waiting room, my libido will drastically change for the better."

"Is that even possible?" Finn chuckled, "I mean, look at us now and even before when we lived in Birmingham... It's almost all we did and still do... All the time."

Madison looked down at her stomach and over at Finn. "Clearly."

"But let's say, for curiosities sake... Could it be the complete opposite?" Finn asked as it really was a possibility.

"Absolutely not. Finn, when I first met you, a little bit of me wondered what you looked like underneath that suit... Thank God I found out weeks later..."

"Madison," he playfully warned, gripping a hold of the steering wheel, "I can hardly take this. You're really tempting me... If you weren't feelin' ill, then you'd know the lengths I'd go to have you right here, right now... In the middle of stand still traffic."

"That would definitely be a challenge... But thank God for tinted windows, huh?"

"Madison..."

Finn could hardly stand it. Even at her worst, Madison was as sharp as ever. He was incredibly turned on and by the look on his face, extremely uncomfortable too, given he was seated in the drivers seat with a ton of cars around... With an erection tightening his jeans.

"Finn Balor, are you okay over there?" Madison's voice sang. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes a dark, smokey blue instead.

"Absolutely not," he chuckled, "You drive me insane in such a good, good way."

Gazing at her stomach he then slowly made eye contact again. With his lips curled into a devilish smirk, he expertly quipped a _"clearly"_ too.

"Don't worry, handsome... I'll make it up to you one of these days."

Finally traffic began to move, slowly at first. But Finn and Madison made it through before it slowed down again. They pulled into the arena parking lot and were greeted by security. Once they parked and got out of the car, the voices of the screaming fans were all that Madison could hear. When Finn attempted to speak, Madison just shook her head and smiled.

The two were patted down and quickly let on through. Madison was so meet with Hunter while Finn was to get ready for the night's show and he was lucky to even be on the card after suffering a concussion.

"Good luck, love... Even though you don't need it," Finn said, placing a kiss on Madison's hand, "You'll be spectacular."

"Why thank you... I'll make sure I'm watching for you tonight... Thinking how lucky I am to go home with the leader of the Balor Club at the end of the night."

"Leather jacket and all," Finn added, "Maybe you'll get a special viewing tonight..."

Madison smirked, kissing his cheek. "Or maybe I'll just be your special viewing in your leather jacket... But when I'm feeling better, we may have to put that front seat to good use since we couldn't in traffic... Sound good?"

Finn breathed heavily. "Better than good..."

Madison giggled and began to back away slowly. "Good luck tonight... Love you, handsome."

"Love you, tease."

As she ventured off into the direction of Hunter's office, Finn was left in the middle of the hall with his jaw slightly agape. He was quick to recover though and took one last look at his unexplainably sexy fiancé before taking a left.

"Oh, hey man!" He heard Sami greet. The ginger haired man smiled brightly and walked alongside Finn who quickly caught his breath and shook away the uncontrollable feeling Madison conjured.

"How's it going?" Finn swallowed, composing himself.

"Things are good, my friend," Sami beamed but his demeanour changed. He had a pressing question for his friend.

"How are you and Madison?"

Sami was beyond curious. He'd always been that way. Bayley usually ragged on him for being "nosey" as she called it. But Sami just wanted to make sure his two best friends were on the same page before their lives were about to change drastically.

"Great," Finn said with an easy smile which convinced Sami. "Couldn't be better, to be honest with ya."

"That's good to hear, man," Sami breathed in relief, "I'm gonna be real with you but the way Madison was talking, you had us all scared."

"Even you? Scared?" Finn down played. He knew where Sami was getting at...

"For Madison, yeah."

Finn shook his head and sighed. "I know I gave her reason to feel the way she did but I would have never denied her being pregnant... I actually feel horrible for even giving her a reason to go without tellin' me for so long."

"Instinct, man... In the end, she was just looking out for you."

Finn guessed Sami was right. "You're a wise one today, aren't ya?"

Sami shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you wanna call it... Bayley just says it's annoying."

"Well... With all due respect, I sometimes agree with 'er, man," he teased and began to laugh once Sami shoved him through the curtain covering the men's locker room area.

Finn changed into his gear and zipped his Balor Club hoody on before slipping his leather jacket on top. Since suffering the mild concussion in his match against Jinder, Finn had been determined to prove himself and earn his way into a feud that meant something. Little by little since then, there had been some hope. On his way to catering, Finn was informed by creative about a program with him and Elias and something that way in the works in the form of a mixed tag team tournament. It may not have been Brock and the title, but if the opportunity involved Finn climbing the ladder again, he'd go through with any feud and any tournament to do so.

He felt like he was sixteen again as he searched the catering room for Madison. He was hopeful that maybe she was in there, trying to stomach something, but mainly because he wanted to see her. He missed her in the last 45 minutes they were apart. But Finn occupied himself with Sami's coffee order.

"Can you pass me a lid, pretty please?"

Finn looked beside him to see Sasha, smiling at him. He smiled back in a friendly manner and handed her a lid.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He ripped open a packet of sweetener and poured it into Sami's cup. As he reached for a stir stick, Sasha was gracious enough to hand him one. "Thanks," he chuckled.

"No worries," she breathed. This time she snapped her lid onto her cup, contemplating whether or not to walk away but to her surprise Finn actually spoke up.

"So... Did you hear about some kind of tournament taking place soon?" He asked, sparking a conversation between them. But he had to be honest... He really was curious to find out if Sasha heard anything new about it.

She shrugged. "All I've heard is it'll be teams; one man and one woman on each... Only a couple teams from Smackdown and RAW... It'll be for charity too."

Finn nodded. It wasn't much different than what he was told.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard anything more than I have, huh?"

"Nope," he smirked.

"Hmm... Well I guess we'll be in for a surprise... Although Mark did insinuate he'd take our suggestions for partners into consideration."

"Well, that's interestin'."

"How so?" Sasha asked.

He sipped at his own cup of coffee and chuckled. "We once vowed to team together if ever there was an opportunity to compete in a mixed tag team match here."

"I'm surprised you even remember that," Sasha said, as she was indeed surprised. It was something they joked about back in NXT while training in the ring together.

"I've never tagged with a woman before, believe it or not," he shrugged, "I think this sorta opportunity would be cool."

"So... What you're saying is that you wanna be my partner?" Sasha said out loud all the while she was putting it together inside her head like a puzzle. Once she realized she spoke aloud, she quickly shut her mouth and expected rejection.

But it was definitely a day full of surprises.

"I mean, if it were to happen, yeah... Definitely," Finn shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to him; rather it was just work. But to Sasha, it meant something more than just that.

But she played it cool... Sasha didn't want to make a scene in the workplace. It was an inner battle with herself especially with how good Finn looked. The man was literally chiseled out of stone, standing like a God right in front of her. She licked her lips quickly, hit with reality just at the right time. Looking around, she saw Kevin and Sami coming towards catering and decided she needed a scapegoat, just in case.

"Cool," she breathed, hoping he wouldn't look at her but he did and she was suckered in by those irresistible icy blues...

"Uh, yeah... I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Her words came out a lot smoother than she thought. She smiled and he did too, nodding his head. "Great. I look forward to it."

"I'll see you around," Sasha said, her voice coming off a little bit sultry. But it did its duty in catching Finn's attention once more before she slowly backed away, her eyes locked with his like magnets. It wasn't just her but him as well... Which surprised Sasha just a little. Maybe what she was doing was beginning to have some kind of effect on Finn.

At least she could only hope...

And continue to do.

—

Author's Note: In order to create as much drama as I can, I'll need to incorporate the Mixed Match Challenge in the timeline of my story :) Just a heads up.


	40. Fairytale

Thanks for the kind words everyone! Much appreciated :) Also, thank you to everyone reading and favouriting and following. Means a lot and I'm so happy people are loving this story! It makes me wanna write forever. So here we are, on to Chapter 40! Lemme know what you think! As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Happy reads :)

/

"Finn... Finn!" Madison called out in such a hush but it wasn't enough to contain her joyous excitement. Moments ago, while in the shower, she knew she felt something pretty noticeable and it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her like she thought.

"Mmm?" Finn moaned, turning around in the bed. He slowly opened his eyes just as the Californian sun seeped through the shades, illuminating Madison's figure. There she stood in front of a mirror opposite where the bathroom was, turning from side to side and back again. Her hand slipped up and down her stomach, slow each and every time. Finn smiled once he realized what she was doing... Feeling the beginning of what he assumed was her baby bump.

"I can finally, finally feel something!" She exclaimed so excitedly it made Finn's heart beat faster. She was so damn cute, it hurt.

"Come 'ere," Finn mumbled sleepily with his eyes still closed, pulling back the covers so that Madison could slip in the bed beside him.

But before he could wrap his arms around her, Madison had his hand in hers. She guided him to where she swore her bump was, slowly moving his hand up and down her skin like she did to herself in the mirror.

"Feel it?" She asked, hoping that he could.

Finn quickly snapped his eyes open in real surprise. It was much more than what he felt the other night as if Madison's stomach slightly blew up like a bit of a balloon.

"Shit... Ya, I do," Finn said, holding onto her stomach. It was a proud moment for him as he ran his hand up and down her skin. He had a vital part in creating another life with the woman he loved... His namesake and future son or daughter. In a flash, Finn envisioned what his future child would be like... If he could would be kicking a soccer ball around with his son or coaxed into a dress up tea party with his daughter. The possibilities flowed and only made Finn that much more excited for the next eight months and after.

"Man... I did that," he said so proudly.

Madison laughed and patted the top of his head like a good boy. "Yes... Yes, you did."

"Wow..."

She'd never get tired of hearing Finn in awe.

"What a way to wake up."

"I am sorry that I gave you such a rude awakening though... I know we didn't get to bed till late and soon enough we have to meet Bayley and Sami for breakfast," Madison apologized as Finn yawned.

"Don't worry, love. This is probably one of the best ways to wake up, actually... Besides, I don't even think I could sleep anymore if I tried."

"Were you having a dream before? You were sleeping like a rock when I got up but then you got pretty restless... Tossing and turning and moaning."

Finn began to chuckle and quickly covered his face like he was embarrassed. It was such a surprise to Madison that she demanded to know why he may have been.

"Okay, okay... I haven't had one in a long, long time but yes, I was having a dream of you and I... In a certain situation I don't think I can even repeat, if you can believe..."

Madison gasped as she caught on and it was exciting to her. "Finn, we're you having a sex dream?"

He nodded. "This really shouldn't embarrass me as much as it does... But yes, I did... And it was somethin' else."

"Hmm... Tell me," Madison urged, sitting up in the bed. She sat with her legs crossed, Indian style and her cute little belly bare as all she was wearing was a back thong and deep red sports bra.

"Well... For starters... I'm sure you've seen the movie Grease..."

Madison smirked. She was loving it already. "Really Finn? I don't even know what to say... But please... Do explain!"

Finn just bursted into laughter. He didn't even know where to start. "Uh... Well... I'm not sure how the movie goes for sure. I've only ever seen it once in my life with my sister when we were young which makes this even more awkward... But I was definitely a rebel without a cause and you were the complete opposite... Like bubblegum to my greaser..."

"Oh my... This is exciting," Madison smirked, her gaze traveling to Finn's luggage on the couch a little ways from the bed. Finn didn't think anything of it as she stood to her feet and crossed the room.

"There were definitely no musical numbers and no John Travolta, but I did race a fancy black car to win your love," he continued unaware of his fiancé's doing.

She simply nodded her head and slipped her bra off. She dug into Finn's bag and pulled out his leather jacket, looking back to see him completely out of it. He was trying to make sense of his wonky dream, sorting out the logistics to come up with an explanation. But it quickly went over his head once Madison crawled her way onto the bed, in his lap. She straddled him and immediately his hands attached themselves to her hips out of habit. He blinked a few times and processed that Madison was actually in nothing but his leather jacket and underwear; his wildest dream coming to life right before his eyes.

He breathed heavily and Madison was sure his eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment. "Goddamn... Fuck Grease."

Madison laughed, shaking her head. For a moment she felt her cheeks change in temperature and probably colour from Finn's point of view. No matter how comfortable she seemed, he could always spark that sort of reaction from her and she absolutely loved it.

"You look better in this jacket than I do..."

"Well... I have to keep up with you."

"Nah... You're in a league of your own, baby."

"In any situation, you make me feel like a goddess... But to be honest with you, I think I need it more than ever right now," Madison sighed, shining a light on a sensitive subject.

Her body was already changing whether or not the changes actually looked significant or not. A baby bump was just the tip of the iceberg compared to the psychological changes taking place too.

"What do ya mean?" Finn asked as he wasn't quite sure what Madison meant.

She sighed. It was quite difficult to admit her insecurities to Finn. "I'm not going to look this cute six or seven months from now."

"Well... I wouldn't say cute since you look the complete opposite... How about a sex kitten rockin' my leather?"

He'd always done beyond his best to put a smile on her face and yet he succeeded even though Madison felt nothing like the supposed _"sex kitten"_ Finn described her as.

"I just can't imagine straddling you with a huge belly and swollen everything... Trying to be sexy and seductive and-" Madison continued but Finn was quick to place his fingers to her lips to silence her.

"Baby... I'm gonna stop you right there," he said, slightly shaking his head at her self consciousness. He could indeed imagine Madison in all her pregnancy glory doing exactly what she was doing.

"I can imagine it even though you don't wanna and I think it's the sexist thing ever. I find everything about you sexy, Madison. I always have. But if you're worried this pregnancy may turn me off, then you'd be wrong... So wrong... You'll always be beautiful to me, my love, especially with our child and long after."

His index finger gently ran up and down her stomach, like he was tip toeing. He could tell by her breathing that Madison relaxed, probably relieved. But it was true. Finn would always love her, no matter what.

"As it may be a little vulgar to say, you'll be the hottest MILF I'll ever see in my lifetime... I consider myself very lucky."

Madison pressed her lips against his cheek. Surprisingly, an acronym such as MILF made her heart feel on fire and every sense of doubt vanish into thin air. It was enough to help regain her confidence in knowing that Finn loved her in every sense, no matter what her body would go through before and after.

"Not vulgar at all... Believe it or not, I've heard a lot more come out of that mouth of yours... But thank you," she said, staring into his eyes as he spoke, "Sometimes I just need the reassurance."

"Never reassurance," Finn specified, "But simply a reminder that you're always beautiful to me, Madison... I'll go on to show you the rest of my life."

Madison stared the clock radio at the left of her and Finn, the numbers 7:28 burning a bright red. She gazed at Finn again while slowly peeling his leather jacket off her arms, one by one.

"How long do we have till we meet Bayley and Sam?" She wondered.

Finn, in a dazed state with such a sight before him, shrugged since it was the only reaction he could actively pull off. "Um... 8... 8:30? Right?" Finn struggled to get out as he was tongue tied.

"We've got about an hour to kill... And I think I have an idea..."

"I'm all for your ideas if they involve this, baby... God, am I ever..."

"Make love to me... Show me your love."

Finn eyes lit up like a giant billboard in downtown New York City. He gripped her hips and had his hand on the small of her back to pull her closer towards him. He had the biggest grin on his face as did she.

"How could I not? This position is very compromising... But my fiancé is much more tempting than just that."

Unconditional love defined them but neither Finn nor Madison could deny the the importance of physical love in their relationship. It was just another way to express their love for one another's mind and body with the best feeling possible.

"Then let's get to it," Madison's voice seductively rang in his ears, enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I've been dying for this ever since you told me I invaded your crazy sex dream."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you guys get lost or something?" Sami asked as Madison and Finn hurried themselves to the table Sami and Bayley had been waiting at for twenty minutes. Sami didn't think anything of their tardiness but Bayley had an idea of her own as it was pretty obvious the two of them forgot where the restaurant was... Since it was in the lobby of the hotel the four of them were staying at.

"No... I don't think they got lost, Sam," Bayley said with as much of a straight face as she could muster but it didn't matter. Sami still didn't get it.

"Well, it's not like I'm really complaining or anything," he said, pointing to the three empty glasses of mimosa's he had already sucked back. He was a little tipsy which added to the obliviousness Sami was already known for.

"You guys look a little bit... Frazzled," Bayley suspected but didn't come out and say what was on her mind. But Madison and Finn's flushed cheeks and messy hair were definitely a dead give away that her friends morning had been much more eventful than hers.

Like a gentlemen, Finn pulled out Madison's chair for her to sit down and simply shrugging his shoulders. He hoped it wouldn't bring any further attention to why him and Madison were really late... For the sanctity of the people seated at tables around there's.

But Bayley was onto them and shinned a toothy smile. Why not have a little fun?

"So... Fun morning?" She asked, plain and simple.

Finn had his forearm rested against the table and he slightly leaned across, smirking as he stared Bayley down. He was down for playing around too, just as much as she was. "Yeah," he agreed, "Very productive morning indeed."

"Get a lot done?" Bayley asked so nonchalantly. She was quite good at keeping a straight face and playing serious.

Finn had a pretty good poker face too. He nodded his head and glimpsed at Madison who playfully rolled her eyes and grinned but kept her mouth shut. It was between Bayley and Finn only.

"Over and over again, I did," Finn said so slyly it was actually a bit of a turn on, "My hands got a pretty good workout too... One of the best in awhile..."

Sami was in his own little world while he continued to look through the menu, thinking Finn was talking about getting carried away with Legos... It being the reason him and Madison were late after all.

"Meh... Little blocks will do that to ya," Sami said so nonchalantly. Bayley could only shake her head at her boyfriend's oblivious nature and let him believe he was right.

Finn smirked so darkly it actually made a shiver creep down Madison's back that was way too obvious for her own good. Damn that sexy Irishman...

"Yeah and somethin' else too," Finn mumbled so lowly only Madison really heard what he actually said.

Clearing her throat, almost shielding her entire face with her opened menu. She looked at Finn who only smiled and mouthed, _"You're so bad."_

 _"I thought you liked it when I was bad?"_ He mouthed back, raising his brow.

Madison smiled back and placed her menu down to see Bayley holding back her own laughter. "You two are too much... Very cute, but too, too much," she whispered.

"So, what are you guys ordering?" Sami asked, tuning back into reality. He was still completely unaware of the particular conversation among the three just moments ago.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know since he wasn't too concerned with the menu although the last hour with Madison in their hotel room was enough to work up quite the appetite... Maybe a couple days worth.

"You're not having any weird cravings yet, are you?" Bayley asked Madison, sparking conversation.

"No, no cravings just yet. Although, food aversion is more like it. I can't eat a bite of anything without feeling so sick."

"Hopefully only six more weeks of it to go," Finn sighed.

"I can only hope," Madison said, throwing her head back, "I want nothing more than to eat without throwing it all up... And if there's cravings, like the really weird and unusual ones, I'll be more than happy to indulge... But until then, plain toast it is." **  
**

Breakfast wasn't anything too unusual for Madison. She scarfed down each slice of toast as slowly as a snail would, like there was a specific process behind it. Take a deep breath... Bite... Chew about a billion times and swallow... Hoping to God it would stay down and not cause such a fuss in her stomach to allow her to consume a little bit more.

"Doing okay over there?" Bayley cautiously asked Madison with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yes... But believe it or not, I can't help but be a little jealous of you and your plate full of fluffy goodness over there... I really am."

"Finn, you are in for it once Madison is up on her feet again," Sami commented, "You're going to be suckered into running around all over town, at all hours of the night to get Madison whatever she desires."

"Of course," Finn agreed, "Whatever she wants, even if I have to cross Hell's half acre for 'er, I would and I will."

"Man, he must really love you huh?" Sami asked Madison. She gazed at Finn, sucked in by those gorgeous blues that left her slightly breathless always. She smiled at her fiancé and while she was answering Sami's question, her eyes never left Finn.

"Yeah. I think it's safe to say that he does, Sam."

A little while passed and breakfast was finally over to Madison's delight. When the clock struck 10am, the four of them left the restaurant together. Madison and Finn walked hand in hand down the street from the hotel, being led by the secretive pair of Bayley and Sami who definitely had something up their sleeves. "Can you give us any insight as to where you're takin' us?" Finn tried but to no avail. Sami and Bayley weren't giving up any details that easily or at all.

"Face it, Finn... They won't tell us anything," Madison laughed, "I'm surprised we weren't blindfolded before being led down the street."

Sami gasped. "I told you billfolds would have been a good idea, Bayley!"

"It would have looked like we were kidnaping them or something... Plus, we'd be responsible if they walked into the street... You can't have a pregnant woman blindfolded and walking into the streets, Sami," Bayley scoffed.

Finn, as quirky as he was that morning, interjected. "Well, I beg to differ... I may have blind folded a pregnant woman under very, very different circumstances."

Madison gasped. "Finn!" She giggled, playfully pushing him. But he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side as they walked side by side.

"Well... Not yet anyways," he whispered into her ear.

It felt like they walked for ages, passing all sorts of shops and restaurants along the way until they stopped in front of an all white, ultra fancy building with the simple word **_Amour_** on a marquee sign. With a few dresses and suits modelled on mannequins in the front window, Madison had quite the hunch; wedding dress shopping.

"I know what this is... But I have to ask, Bayley... Have we been picked for Say Yes to the Dress?" Madison teased.

"That would be pretty cool," Bayley said, "But I thought since we had more than enough time to kill, we'd come here and check out some dresses and suits, maybe try some on a little."

Bayley really didn't know what to expect. Madison and Finn's reaction could have been anything from down right apprehensive to not into it what so ever. But their smiles won her over and boosted her confidence to new heights.

"You know... With everything going on, we haven't been able to find time to do this sorta thing... With the wedding almost six months away, this is perfect, Bayley," Finn reassured her. He felt pathetic almost admitting he forgot everything about what to wear to his own wedding. But in his defence, a lot had been going on in his and Madison's lives besides just the wedding.

Bayley sighed in relief, totally falling back against Sami. "Thank God... I seriously didn't know what to expect."

"I'm excited, Bayley. I love this sorta thing! And it'll be sort of a trip seeing what I look like now compared to what I'll look like November. 3rd." Madison was so enthusiastic about the whole thing that it made Bayley even more excited about her own surprise.

"But listen to this," Sami was so enthusiastic. He was probably the most excited for somebody who hated anything to do with suits and shopping. "Not only do they dress men, but this place specializes in wedding dresses for pregnant women."

"Wow," Madison said, in awe of it all. Her best friend really was, no pun intended, the best.

"So..." Bayley sang, pulling Sami by the hand up the steps to the front door of the boutique, "Shall we?"

Finn extended his hand to Madison which she gladly took. Together they climbed the steps and followed Bayley and Sami through the front door. The boutique was everything Madison thought it would be. It was a little rustic looking with white brick walls but extravagant nonetheless. Crystal chandeliers and white roses added elegance and class. So many dresses hung on the walls; different colours, lengths and styles beyond styles. Near the back of the boutique, Madison could see a mannequin adorned in a sleek black suit; where the men were fitted for their own attire.

"Madison and Finn, this is Sylvia and Laurel," Bayley introduced two smiling blonde consultants; one older and the other younger. The older one, Sylvia, extended her hand for Finn to shake.

"Finn? Nice to meet you," she spoke so warmly, "I'm Sylvia and I'll be taking care of you and your friend Sami today."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too," Finn was polite and shook her hand.

The younger of the two, Laurel, shook Madison's hand and introduced herself, explaining they're large selection of dresses; mainly maternity since Bayley had already informed the woman Madison was pregnant.

"There's so many dresses... I don't even know where to begin," Madison said in shock, "But I do know for certain... Something a little different and off white is what I'm leaning towards."

"Well," Laurel said with a smile, clapping her hands together excitedly, "Let's get started."

While the girls stayed in the front of the shop, Finn and Sami were led to the back by Sylvia. Tons of suits in many different colours were on display along with swatch samples, shoes and accessories. Finn was enthusiastic to see what was at his finger tips, but probably more eager about it than Madison. Finn was a suit guy, indeed.

"This is great," he whispered, completely enthralled by it all.

"I bet Madison has the same look on her face too," Sami was certain.

"At any point, can I see her?" Finn inquired.

"Now, how are you going to get away with seeing your fiancé trying on wedding dresses?" Sylvia asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. She was genuinely interested to hear Finn's answer since tradition was still a thing in the modern world.

Finn chuckled. It was simple to him. "I've already broken the biggest tradition of all by knocking her up before our wedding day... We have a tendency to do things a little backwards."

Sami more than agreed with his friend. From their agreement to live together before even meeting one another amongst other things, Madison and Finn had a very different beginning to their relationship. "Oh lady, you don't even know how true that is," he sighed.

Back in the front end of the store, Madison picked out three different candidates. One was an off white, cream dress with a high waisted skirt and a miles long train. The bodice was simple with slim fitting lacy sleeves but with a slightly plunging neckline; something Madison could easily see herself wearing.

The second was a lightly coloured champagne dress that hung off her shoulders. The bodice looked as if it were beaded and plunged down her back. The skirt was long but fitted, adding a sexiness to it. It was beautiful and something Finn would probably drool over.

Lastly was Madison's wild card pick. It had an illusion effect to it, as if the embellishments were tattooed on her body. It was a cream colour too and fit like a glove but how it would look as a maternity gown had Madison stumped.

"Holy... I don't even know which one you should try on first," Bayley gushed, "They're all so beautiful!"

"I know... I'm going to fall in love three times over," Madison sighed, knowing she was being set up for disappointment. She reminded herself she could only pick one dress... And only one.

In the back of the boutique, Finn didn't have so much confliction. It was so simple for him; having worn so many suits in his life. Finn knew what he wanted and what looked good on him.

He even thought outside the box and picked a very unique choice; a dark green, fitted suit with a black dress shirt underneath and black tie. It wasn't like anything Finn ever wore before but he was confident he liked it and Madison would too.

"Jeeez... Irish much?" Sami joked to which Finn nodded proudly.

"Finn?" He heard Bayley call out his name, can you come here a second? Madison needs you."

"I guess she can't wait to see you either," Sylvia pipped up to encourage Finn, "Better go get her... You're more than dressed for it."

Finn buttoned his jacket and walked through the curtain that separated the two areas. He was a little confused when he didn't see Madison anywhere but rather just Bayley and Laurel.

"She's behind there, Romeo," Bayley whispered before her jaw fell open, completely in shock as to how good Finn looked, especially in a colour she'd never seen him wear before.

Bayley had her finger pointed to the curtained off area where Madison had been changing into wedding dresses. He slowly pushed back the curtain and slipped through, stopping dead in his tracks once Madison was in plain sight.

"Oh my God," came out of his mouth, followed by a breath as if it were his last.

She giggled, turning herself around. It was Finn's turn to feel what it was like to be weak in the knees; a feeling Madison experienced at least once every single day.

But she in turn felt the exact same way. Finn was so gorgeous. Never did she expect him to pick something of a different colour than the usual black and brown but green was her new favourite. The shade was perfect and somehow made Finn even more desirable...

"Finn... I can't..." Madison more or less stuttered. She was really taken with Finn.

He didn't utter a word as he gravitated towards her, as if he was floating. "Holy shit... Excuse my language, but... Holy shit."

Madison smiled and stroked his cheek. She could feel him shiver; a first for her. "I'd get married to you right here, right now, I swear... If Ireland wasn't our destination, I'd be carrying you to the courthouse."

"So you like the dress?"

"Oh, fuck yeah."

His vulgarity meant he was excited; Madison knew it for sure. "Somehow, I kind of pictured you in something like this," he said, his hands falling to her hips.

"To be honest, the choice was a lot harder than I thought it would be... But when I stood in front of the mirror and pictured what I'd look like eight months pregnant, I knew this was the one."

Dress number one truly fit like a glove and Madison really could picture it as her wedding dress. But once Laurel showed Madison a pregnant woman modelling the exact same gown, she was sold.

"And you..." Madison breathed, "Not like it's physically possible, but somehow you're even more handsome... My modern day Joker."

"At least you can see where I was goin' with this," Finn said, holding Madison close.

He stared into her eyes, momentarily forgetting where they were. As if the whole room blackened around them and only a spotlight shinned upon them. Seeing Madison in a wedding dress and with a ring on her finger and baby bump set Finn's life into perspective, for real. Here was a man almost a year ago with no direction what so ever in his personal life. Through leaps and hurdles and such a small time frame, the love of his life was his in almost two special ways; his wife and mother of his child.

"Madison Reed... I never get tired of askin' or even hearin' it... But baby, marry me?" He so sweetly asked. Madison would never grow tired heading those exact words pour out of his mouth. It was smooth as butter and sweet as honey too.

"How could I not if you look this good... But honestly, you could ask me a hundred times in a row and my answer would never change... So yes, Finn Balor, I will marry you."

"So is this the one?" He asked, running his hand down her lace covered back.

Madison turned her head to get a clear look at herself and Finn in the huge mirror hanging from the wall. They looked like they just stepped foot out of a fairytale about a prince and a princess. It was perfect and truly fitting for a wedding taking place in such a magical city...

"I was sure it was before you came in here... But looking at the two of us side by side, I'm more than certain that this is the one."

"Then this is the one for me," Finn was beyond happy to say aloud. He really did love his suit; the perfect expression of his heritage and native land.

Madison's lips curled into a smile and her hands covered her mouth. "Really?" Her muffled voice asked.

Finn nodded, taking a look at himself in the mirror. "Yep... I think it'll be a hit. I'll be representing my Irish pride well."

"Of course, my Irish prince."

"Can I take a picture of you two yet? Are you done being so gushy with each other?" Bayley's little voice came from behind the other side of curtain. Finn looked at Madison with such a devilish expression that she was quick to jump on him with a hushed, _"Don't you even go there."_

Finn just chuckled, crossing the floor to pull the curtain. Once Bayley saw the two of them dressed up, looking so dapper and magical, she began to tear up.

"I just can't... I can't believe how good you two look... And Madison! Oh my gosh, I wish they had some kind of pillow we could use to mimic a huge baby bump!"

Madison shook her head. "Don't worry... That'll come before you even know it, Bayley."

Their teary eyed and proud friend motioned for the two of them to stand in the frame together; Finn behind Madison as he had his arms wrapped around her, resting on her stomach. It was the cutest moment for Bayley who snapped more than just one photo. But to Madison and Finn, it felt like pure bliss as if they were transported into the future that was November 3rd; legally married and undoubtedly and completely, if not more, happy and in love.


	41. Domesticated

My apologies! Last couple days have been rough with power outages and dealing with a little one who is currently sick! But I've persevered and here's Chapter 41; a little bit of fluffy goodness for you liking. They need it, anyways. ..Thanks again to everyone reading, favouriting/following and reviewing! It's all much appreciated:) So enjoy the read and lemme know what you think! As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

May. 14th, 2017

" _... So... Go on! Introduce yourself..."_

" _Oh God... Really?"_

" _YES!"_

" _Ummmm... I'm Sasha... Obviously... I don't know what to say! I just want this botch to leave so I can enjoy my margarita in peace!"_

" _Yeah, well too bad... So you wanna play a game?"_

" _What are you? SAW?"_

" _Do you wanna play or not?"_

" _Will you leave me alone if I do?"_

" _Yes..."_

" _Okay, okay... What game do you wanna play?"_

" _Kill, fuck, marry."_

" _Oh Lord Jesus..."_

" _You've got it easy... Believe me!"_

" _Whatever, fine! Go!"_

" _Balor, Cesaro, Rollins."_

" _What? How's that easy?"_

" _They're all smokin', aren't they?"_

" _Yeah, that's the problem... It isn't easy at all."_

" _Try."_

" _Fine, fine... Okay... Damn this is hard... Okay! Sorry Cesaro but I think we'd butt heads at some point... Gosh, this is cringy but I'd have to kill Cesaro."_

" _Next!"_

" _Okay... Um... Well, since I've already fucked Balor I'd have to go with Seth. I'd fuck Seth."_

" _Why wouldn't you just fuck Balor again?"_

" _Oh don't worry, I would... But in the end, I'd marry him..."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

May. 17th, 2017

It was a goddamn miracle Madison hadn't yet spent her morning with her head hung over the toilet, as sick as a dog battling severe nausea. At first she didn't think much of it; a whole lot skeptical instead. But as the morning progressed, she'd been proven wrong. Even though Madison had been gearing up for that horrible, sickly feeling to take over at any moment, absolutely nothing changed and only did she feel rejuvenated. Like she was being rewarded for all those horrible mornings of nausea spells that came before.

After another hour passed and then a whole other followed, Madison felt fine... Actually, she felt great.

If it wasn't for the little baby bump protruding underneath her shirt, she would have forgotten she was even in the beginning stages of her first trimester; once dubbed " _the worst stage of it all"_ by her own mother. And she could agree...

As it was nearing noon, Madison found herself sitting on the couch with a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in her lap and the movie Titanic playing on the TV in front of her. She took a step back from reality and visualized herself from afar in all her glory. It was humorous... She looked like the stereotypical pregnant woman satisfying her emotional imbalance with a sappy, lovey dovey yet tragic movie and a delicious snack of choice in hand.

"Wow... I would have thought I would crack by now," she whispered to herself, quite surprised the water works hadn't started and the ice cream resting still in her stomach instead of the toilet.

Madison immersed herself into the movie again, unaware of the front door of the apartment opening, followed by the little beeping sound of the security alarm. Only did she realize Finn was home once he chuckled to himself.

"Well... This may be the cutest thing I've ever seen you do..." his voice was startling but rang so beautifully in her ears.

Madison bit onto the spoon in fright, a basic reaction and looked over at Finn who stood in the middle of the living room. She could have smacked her forehead in frustration, having gone so long without even knowing he was even home.

"Oh my God, how long have you been standing there?" She asked with the spoon still hanging out of her mouth. She was too in shock to do anything else but stare up at her man.

"Not too long, don't worry," he reassured. Madison finally stuck the spoon into her ice cream and chucked it aside to basically jump up from the couch and into Finn's arms, having desperately missed the feeling of being in his embrace.

"God, I've missed you so much... It's only been two days, but still... I don't care," Madison admitted with absolutely no shame at all. Finn could have only been gone just a few hours and she'd still feel the same.

"I've missed you too, baby... And it's quite the surprise to see you up and eating ice cream with how sick you've been."

"I know," Madison agreed, "It's freaking me out too... I didn't once throw up or feel nauseous this morning, not once! And I was even able to keep it together watching this... It's been a three day record when it comes to my emotions and now the nausea."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. But I'm eager to taste those lips of yours now," Finn said, looking back at the ice cream on the coffee table. Madison obliged and in an instance, Madison's lips connected with Finn's in a long awaited kiss.

"Much better," he mumbled, "I've been longing all morning about kissing you... You don't even know... That horrendous flight was enough to scare everything out of me."

"Was it that bad?" She asked, not really knowing the extent of it all because he wouldn't dare have her worry about him.

Finn's two hour and forty five minute flight was anything but short and sweet. It felt like a ten hour flight across the pond instead. The turbulence had Finn feeling like he'd just been in a car accident, suffering the effects of whiplash, hour after hour. He had been on many flights in his over a decade long career and life but nothing could ever compare to the morning he had flying from Toronto, Canada to Orlando, Florida.

"I literally thought at one point, that was it," Finn hated to admit but he was being truthful.

"And I never thought about it till then but at any moment I step foot on a plane, it's a risk and something could possibly happen... So easily and just like that."

Madison didn't like hearing Finn talk to negatively about anything concerning his own safety. It actually made an uncomfortable shiver scrape at her spine.

"Finn, don't say that..."

He shook his head. "I know I shouldn't... But I've never been so terrified in all of my life... Especially now since we're having a baby and I have you... I guess instead of you bein' the emotional one, the honour has been bestowed onto me, huh?"

"I think it has," she whispered, stroking his stubly cheek ever so softly. He shuddered and held her hand against his cheek, content with such a feeling. It was the little things like the gentlest of touches to keep the fire burning within him; to remind him of the love he had in Madison.

"Well, I'll quit bein' a damper then because I got somethin' to tell you... A surprise, actually," Finn said, leading Madison to the couch. Instead of explaining himself, he pulled out his phone and swiped through it before handing it over.

" **Druids Glenn Resort** ," Madison found herself reading aloud. But scrolling down had her at a complete loss for words. The greenery was breathtaking like always. From the photos displayed from previous weddings, it was nothing short of elegant and romantic... Quite extravagant but just a delicate touch of simplicity Madison and Finn could appreciate. But the best part of all was how close they'd be to a hospital and Finn's family in Wicklow.

"I hope you like it," Finn divulged, observing Madison carefully, "Because I've already gone ahead and booked this venue for our wedding."

"Like it? I love it!" Madison gasped, having fallen in love with every single picture she scrolled past. Finn sighed, totally relieved she was satisfied with the location as he was.

"At first I thought it would be a little too much and not really our style... 'Cause if I were to be honest, it's not... But then I thought about this being a once in a lifetime opportunity; us gettin' married... I want the best for you and to mark our first day as husband and wife."

"This is beyond perfect, Finn... A little fancy, I do admit... But if somebody were to ask me how I pictured our wedding day to be, I'd show them this because it's absolutely romantic... Just like my soon to be husband."

"Then I'm glad you like it," he said, leaning in to place a kiss on Madison's lips. She happily kissed back, but soon had him just as eager as she was.

"I've got a surprise for you too, believe it or not," she whispered, standing from the couch. Finn stared at her suspiciously, his lips curling into a smirk fit for a devil.

"You're all about surprises today... But is it what my mind is drifting towards because damn... I've missed you in that way too."

Madison smiled and pulled Finn to his feet. "Be patient... Even though it may be hard to do."

Finn followed Madison down the hallway as she led them to the spare bedroom without saying a word. She leaned against the door, throwing her hands up in defence before speaking.

"Just to let you know, I told him it was way too early for all of this... And that this was all too much... But he insisted and you know it's very, very hard to talk Hunter out of anything when he has his mind set on whatever it happens to be..."

"Um," Finn chuckled but scratching his head in the process, "Okay... What's behind the door?"

Madison wasted no more time in turning the handle and pushing open the door; leaving Finn utterly surprised and shocked. The look on his face spoke high volumes.

"Holy... He did all this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Mhmm... Him and Stephanie... While I was at the PC yesterday he texted me, asking for our address... I didn't think anything of it after I gave it to him... Then I got home and about hit the floor when I realized all of this was in here... Trust me, I reamed him out until I couldn't anymore..."

Inside the spare bedroom, Finn's eyes landed upon a dark, oak coloured crib, change table, dresser and rocking chair for their unborn baby. Finn was a little taken back by the generosity of Hunter and Stephanie, as always. They'd always been too, too good to him and Madison. First the accommodations in Birmingham and now the furnished room for their little one. He owed a lot to them both, not only for his career and recovery but for his family too.

"This came with all of this too," Madison said, handing Finn a white card with the word ' _Congratulations'_ written in gold cursive. He opened the card, reading a beautifully written note from the two to him and Madison.

' _Words cannot describe how happy we are for the two of you; caping off 2017 with a baby and marriage built on a strong foundation of love and respect. We can't wait to see it first hand, kids..._

 _Hunter and Stephanie.'_

"Wow... I can't even believe this," Finn was in awe of the profound generosity.

"I take it back... I actually did cry yesterday while I was talking to the two of them on the phone," Madison admitted as the thought sprung into her head.

"I completely understand why, love."

"And they are coming to the wedding... Hunter also offered me something too."

"What did he offer?"

Madison leaned against the doorway and looked at Finn. At first she rolled her eyes; a reaction to the tears beginning to cloud over. But she quickly composed herself and took a deep breath.

"He offered to walk me down the aisle... And I said yes."

Finn beamed excitedly for Madison. He knew with her father non existent, it meant the entire world to have Hunter even interested in participating in their wedding. But walking Madison down the aisle was something Hunter felt obligated to do for all the right reasons. She really was like a daughter to him, like he told them both countless times before. Hunter was beyond honoured when Madison agreed, feeling the water works coming on just as much as she did.

"You know, when I told Hunter I was going to marry you, I knew in that very moment he would be the one to give you away to me... I could just see it in his eyes. He cares very much about you, Madison."

"He does," she admitted, wiping her eyes, "And I'm grateful... I've got two very important men in my life. I'm very lucky."

"I think it's us who are lucky to have such an amazing woman in our lives," Finn offered, stepping foot inside the spare bedroom. He was immediately drawn to the crib, his hands gliding against the top railing.

"Someone whose got a big heart," he continued, "Someone whose just an incredible being."

"You know, you don't have to try very hard," Madison said as she slowly gravitated towards Finn, coming up beside him.

He looked over. "At what?"

"To make me fall in love with you over and over again."

He smiled as she laced their fingers together, resting a top the crib. "Do you think we'll be staring over a girl or a boy?"

"I'd honestly be over the moon with either or... But for some reason, I'm leaning towards the possibility of having a boy."

"I knew you'd say that."

"You think it'll be a girl, don't ya?"

"Yes but I do agree, either or."

"I will admit I've already thought about names... To pass the time during one of my flights last week, I actually looked up some good ol' Irish names."

Madison's lips tugged into the happiest of smiles. "I think you're the one full of surprises today, Finn."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. But he couldn't deny that he was. "I think it's safe to say that I am."

"So what did you have in mind?" Madison inquired.

The look on Finn's face has Madison's heart on fire. It was one of an already proud father totally smitten by the names he had already given to his future child.

"For starters, if it's a girl, I like the name Aislin. It feels quite monumental to me and the meaning behind it is fitting... It means dream."

Madison basically melted into a pool of mush. Becoming a father had always been a dream of his and having his first born a daughter would be very fitting to the name.

"And then there's Callum if it's a boy... I've always loved that name. It was always floating around when my brothers' wives got pregnant and they thought they were having boys... Key word; thought."

"Could be ours if we are indeed having a boy. But I really do love both names. It's like music for my soul, listening to myself repeat the names with your last name, inside my head..."

"Now all we do is wait which is the hardest thing I think I'm even doing at the moment."

"For you, yes it is... But this whole nine month thing is the hardest thing I'm doing," she teased.

"But you look beautiful doin' it... Always, love," his words sounded like smooth, smooth velvet... Always.

"So what's on the agenda today? You are home earlier than expected which is great because we have even more time together," Madison said. He had her wondering how they're day would turn out. Usually when Finn would come home for two days they'd make the most of their time together with dinner dates, walks around Florida and trips to the movie theatre.

But this time Finn suggested something a little different and it was something Madison was totally, one hundred percent for.

"How about you and I and this place? I kind of feel like just sitting back and relaxing with you before I'm back at it again..." he admitted.

The next coming week in question would be a busy one with appearances and signings on top of a vigorous travel schedule not even Finn was ready for. He felt on the brink of exhaustion but with whatever fuel left in him, trekked on with it and powered through ever hurdle.

They hadn't done it in awhile but spending their two days off indoors and with one another, rather than in the public's eye was much more appealing.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Balor," Madison complimented, a clear sign she was on board with Finn's simple suggestion.

"It's been awhile," she continued. Smooth sailing was something foreign. She was used to the hustle and bustle their lives had turned into since April that she forgot what a lazy day even felt like anymore.

"It's been ages," he sighed.

"We haven't done anything of the sort in so long... And with everything going on with work and planning for the wedding, I think it's the perfect time to just take a step back from it all and just relax.

"That's my girl," he commented with the biggest smirk on his face, ready to face the cool, calm and collective day with Madison; a first in such a long time in their books.

It was more of like a spiritual finding as Madison joked... Like Finn was domesticating himself for home again. He wanted to fold laundry and sweep the floors and probably complete a long list of chores to follow. But he assured Madison he was okay... That he hadn't lost his marbles or nothin. He explained it as he wanted to feel normal again; like he was Finn Balor, the doting fiancé who wasn't afraid to take on the role as "House husband" instead of his usual Demon King moniker/wrestler.

Even when it came to dinner time, Finn suggested they cook together; a much more intimate experience than ordering out.

Finn was in charge of the chicken and Madison the rice and vegetables. He aligned the seasoned poultry in the dish, placing them in the oven while Madison tended to the stove.

"I can't remember the last time we cooked together, believe it or not," Finn said, his arms snaking around Madison's middle. It was a challenge to focus on the task at hand; not burning the night's dinner while the feeling of Finn's touch had Madison on the verge of being incapacitated. She did take a moment to comfortably sink into him while stirring around an array of chopped veggies in a skillet while the rice steamed away.

"It has been forever... Life on the road is fun and all, but I do like this. I feel like I'm getting more familiar with this domestic lifestyle."

"Not like you need much familiarity. You've taken very good care of me in the past."

"That's because you weren't a helpless little baby," Madison laughed, "I have to figure out how to do this mommy thing by myself when you're on the road. I really hate to admit it but it's quite terrifying."

"I'll be gone two days a week, at most, for the first couple weeks... But I just wish I could stay."

"Me too... But we'll figure it out. We always do. In the meantime, I'll just need to get my shit together."

"Don't worry. You'll be wonderful, my love," he whispered in her ear. It comforted her enough to settle her doubts and even conjured that weakened knee feeling that Madison loved so much. She turned the stove off and took the skillet off the heat. By the time she turned herself around in Finn's arms, he picked her up and placed her on top of the counter.

"You know... We've done this time and time before," he said, nestling himself between her legs, "But cooking with you right now definitely brings back fond memories of Birmingham, especially that night we officially, for real met one another in the kitchen."

"Oh Jesus, Finn."

Madison smiled and threw back her head. She was slightly embarrassed remembering the night in question. "I was so embarrassed... I really didn't expect you to walk in on me dancing."

"I loved it... But I was a little disappointed I couldn't participate in the cooking side of things."

"That's because you just wanted to get close to me, huh?" Madison asked seductively, biting her lip in the process. She was being such a tease and Finn was eating it up. His hands danced down her back and glided to her thighs, grazing her flesh with his finger nails.

"I won't lie... I did wanna get close to you... After the way you were movin' those hips, why would I not? That was basically all I thought about that night was you dancin' away in those little shorts like a little tease."

"Jeeeez Finn, contain yourself," Madison basically purred. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I know how hard that can be," she went on.

"You have no idea," he sighed, "I fear what I'll be like while you're at home with the baby and I'm always on the road... And when I do come home, I might turn into a rabid animal right when I walk through our front door just at the sight of you... But then again, that's like any given day."

"Finn Balor, you're giving away your secret," she hushed, seductively raising her finger to her lip.

"Cat's out of the bag," he shrugged, twirling a piece of Madison's hair between his fingers. Standing in the comfort of their kitchen after a stressful morning put things into perspective for Finn. Literally travelling through hell was something he'd do time and time again if it meant the woman he loved to dearly waited for him at the other end, just as eager to love.

"My fiancé drives me crazy, baby or not... And that's how it'll always be if I have anythin' to do with it..."


	42. End Of May

Thanks guys for your concern! We're all up and running again and made it through Spring Break, so far. So here is Chapter 42! Thanks for reading and reviewing, favouriting too! It's awesome, all of it. Some stuff is about to go down and it's crazy! Lemme know what you think, I'd love to hear :) Again, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Happy reads!

/

"You actually did scare the hell out of me, Bayley. I was expecting it but when it happened, shit..." Finn chuckled but for real, he was recovering from what felt like a near fatal heart attack at the hands of his friend.

Him and Bayley had just finished filming a promo video for the Mixed Match Challenge with Bayley hoping and praying for all to see. Deep down she hoped to be paired with Finn. Sami was great and all, but like they always agreed on; never mix business with pleasure.

As for Finn and Bayley, they meshed well together; their time in NXT proved it true. When given the opportunity to joke around and even tag together for their last ever match for the brand, it just worked.

"So is it true what Sasha's been saying?" Bayley asked out of curiosity, but she had been hanging onto Sasha's every word. If creative would be taking suggestions into consideration for the Mixed Match Challenge, then great. Maybe then Bayley could have her say.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Finn said, "She was saying somethin' about wanting her and I to team together..."

It was like a blow to the gut but for a different reason. Bayley was all but jealous. Sure, teaming with Finn was her comfort zone but him and Sasha teaming together? Whether or not it was for work, she couldn't seem to wrap her head around the possibility that two "ex's" could be cordial given their extensive track history.

"Uh... Wow," Bayley blurted out and it kind of startled Finn. The sound of her voice made it seem like something was wrong. But when he looked up to study to her expression, he was positive something was a little off.

"Um, you okay?" He asked and Bayley folded her arms across her chest.

"You and Sasha?" She questioned.

Finn knew where she was getting at. He figured anybody who knew anything about him and Sasha would have the same reaction as Bayley but he really didn't understand. Yes, him and Sasha had a colourful past... A very tumultuous end and bitter rivalry on her part. But Finn wasn't one to hold any kind of anger towards anyone, no matter how angry they were at him.

"I guess this is the sort of reaction I should get used to expecting whenever my name and Sasha's are mentioned together?" Finn wondered.

"Yes," Bayley said pretty bluntly, "Sorry... It's just been awhile since I've heard your names said together."

"No, I get it... But it shouldn't mean much, Bayley. All of that... It was such a long time ago."

"I know," Bayley sighed. She really wasn't too fond of her initial reaction either. But could he blame her? Sasha was like a brand to his name. They'd been through a lot and Bayley was there for all of it. Even if it was a work related joining of Finn and Sasha again, it wasn't an easy one to swallow. They'd always have a correlation to one another.

"Last year was crazy, Finn," Bayley said, her voice lowering to the point where she was only whispering, "Before you were drafted, your little bubble of a world basically blew up. When Sasha found out what you did, it was bad... You two were not cordial with each other at all and everything was just a mess... I'm just afraid it will happen again."

"I understand," Finn agreed with Bayley fully. The split between himself and Sasha was messy. It was disastrous. Sasha had been humiliated and Finn didn't seem to care as much as she expected him to. He couldn't blame Sasha for holding a grudge for as long as she did. But it was time to make up for it and show not only Bayley but the other doubters that he could co-exist with his ex.

"I do admit that I was horrible, Bayley... To her and to everyone else I hurt... And I have admitted that to her since we started talking again. But we're good now."

"Yeah... Ive seen the pictures," Bayley said, biting her tongue.

"Pictures?" Finn was confused at first but then he remembered all too well. That night at the bar with Sasha... When a photo was taken of him leaving... Most likely one of many taken that night.

Bayley was about to explain but Finn beat her to it. "Yeah... I remember actually."

"Madison saw the pictures too... Actually, she was tagged in them. Their all over the internet if you didn't already know," Bayley revealed a lot more than she originally intended.

But everything was on the internet these days... Absolutely nothing went unnoticed and it was really only a matter of time till Madison saw.

"What'd she say?" Finn wondered. A bit of him was a little nervous to find out.

But Bayley couldn't bring herself to actually tell Finn the truth. She should have though but figured it was better to keep her nose out of any of it since she felt like she said way too much already. And she was the one to convince Madison that nothing was behind those photos snapped in the first place. No where in her conversation with Madison did Bayley ever give any incentive that something was up with Finn, whether she knew or not.

"She didn't say much," Bayley shrugged, hoping she looked as convincing as she truly felt she did, "She would have said something if it bothered her, right?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Finn agreed and Bayley sighed. At least he bought it but she still felt horrible that she was piling on the lies and potentially creating the barriers of a rift.

She took a moment to redeem herself and hopefully give Finn a little bit of a subtle hint instead.

"Just, promise me if this becomes a problem for Madison at all, that you talk to her about it and listen to her concerns... If she has any, ever... I'd hate for her to feel like she can't have an opinion or even feelings about the matter..."

"Okay. I promise, Bayley," Finn reassured her, studying her expression. It seemed to have really bothered Bayley.

"You sure she didn't say anything?" He asked just to make sure.

Bayley nodded and bit her tongue once more... Again she was given the opportunity to speak up and actually give Finn the truth. But she couldn't... Bayley didn't want to put in the same situation she was when Finn and Sasha had their issues.

"I'm sure," Bayley reluctantly mumbled through clenched teeth.

But Finn believed her, only adding to the pit in her stomach. Even when their conversation drifted into an entirely new direction, Bayley couldn't get her mind off of the huge lie that was her concoction... Her brain baby and all her fault if something bad happened between Finn and Madison because of it.

The burden of it all hung over Bayley's head and there was no escape. At least for a while she could stray away from the Sasha business and delve into another conversation with Finn for the time being. But it did nothing for the guilt... Absolutely nothing at all.

What if?...

What if Finn found out that Madison really was cautious of Finn and Sasha's newfound work relationship... Because she was and Bayley knew that sort of concern didn't go away over night, just like that. What if it totally drove a wedge between the two and somehow, someway derailed the wedding? And then there was a baby... By God, there was a baby in the mix too. How could Bayley forget a detail as such?

She actually shook her head loose as if she were a cartoon. Once or twice but eventually it felt like all her thoughts had rattled loose and she could think clearly for the time being.

Firstly, Finn was over Sasha obviously. He was engaged and happy and about to become a father...

Secondly, work is work. Bayley was sure if her and Sami broke up, somewhere down the like they would have to work together... And guess what? Work doesn't care about personal anything, only business...

And thirdly and probably most important of all... Sasha wasn't a home wrecker; the only logical explanation behind Madison's concern. Of course Sasha once had feelings for Finn but with it being so long ago, Bayley was sure they had fizzled out. Reminding herself that Sasha was married and Finn was soon to be married, Bayley could admit she began to feel the slightest bit better about her lie.

 _'It's nothing,'_ her conscious kept reminding her, beating it into her brain. But thinking back to it all, Madison had concerns for a reason. There was no denying Finn and Sasha had a relationship whether they confirmed the severity of their infatuation or not. They were together and one of them cheated... The other hadn't gotten over the fact and still loved him dearly.

Bayley knew that for a fact and now it all made sense...

Maybe Sasha suggested the two of them pair up for the MMC because Sasha still had feelings for Finn... It was a hard pill to swallow but Bayley didn't rule out the possibility that one of her best friend's intentions weren't true.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _'Madison,_

 _Here's to another year of beauty, wisdom and making me feel like an old man. Happy twenty eighth._

 _I love you, forever._

 _Finn.'_

His written words had just the same effect on Madison as if they'd been whispered into her ear. The perfect penmanship was truly and authentically Finn; Madison was sure he'd written the sweet card and ordered the beautiful twenty eight roses the last time he was home. He was such a sneak, especially after Madison specifically told him she didn't want a thing.

 _"You and the baby are enough of a present for a lifetime,"_ were her specific words, actually. **  
**

Not only did Finn surprise her with flowers but Hunter got in on it too. Madison's birthday happened to fall on a Wednesday; a regular day like any other and a normal shift at the PC. But once Madison signed in and actually made it into the weight room, she was met by a crowd of her friends and colleagues shouting a boisterous "Happy Birthday" with Hunter front and centre, conducting it all.

She wasn't one for jump scare surprises...

But Hunter wasn't at all finished with unloading surprises for Madison. First it was another bouquet of roses; an array of blush and white, followed by a lovely dinner at one of Madison's favourite restaurants.

 _"There's no way_ , Hunter!" Madison put up the best fight she could. Hunter was way too gracious with his generosity in paying for the entire birthday dinner for not only Madison but her friends and colleagues too. And there was no way Hunter would take no for an answer... Not even a suggestion.

"It's your birthday, Madi... Just sit back and relax, would ya? Or else you're gonna have this baby right here, right now... And then I would be responsible!" Hunter joked.

So Madison took his advice and reluctantly sat back, eventually relaxed and actually really enjoyed her evening out. It was enough to take her mind off of how much she missed Finn, until she returned home and stared into the vase of twenty eight roses sitting a top her counter.

Glancing over to the time on the microwave, Madison figured Finn was busy for her to call. There was a live event happening and they would have been about an hour and a bit into the show already.

Dropping her purse and coat on the bar stool, Madison placed her other bouquet beside the one Finn sent. She wondered what she could do with her time until she could call Finn or vice versa. Keeping herself moving was the best option though. If Madison sat down for just one second, it was guaranteed she'd be out for the rest of the night.

What to do... What to do...

There was tending to the baby's room... Since her mother did jump the gun and sent a ton of neutral coloured outfits and the tiniest of hangers. Madison hadn't yet looked through the entire package or even hung up one article of clothing. So that was an option and with nothing else on her mind, Madison took it.

But first she rummaged through her purse and pulled out the small takeout container of white cake Hunter insisted she take home. With a fork and cake in her hand, she made her way down the hall and to the baby's room where she'd occupy her time.

There wasn't much to be done since moving was still a great possibility, but Madison made the most of it. Every now and then she'd take a bite of cake and stare at the blank walls; imagining what colour they'd be painted... And what cute sort of mobile would be hanging from the crib... If coloured wooden letters in the name of Aislin or Callum would be hung...

There was tons to think about and actually do inside the little room fit for their future son and daughter till Madison's cell phone finally vibrated off the dresser. Her heart went into overdrive knowing full well it was Finn. Just a glance at the screen confirmed that for her too.

Madison may have accepted his request for FaceTime a little too quick but the voice inside her head said _'screw it.'_ She missed him way too damn much.

"Hey baby," Finn's sweet voice warmed Madison's soul. She was in utter bliss with just his accent alone. But of course, that handsome mug of his was more than great too.

"Hello to you," Madison greeted with such a dreamy look in her eyes. It warmed Finn too; knowing that having so many miles between them, their love for one another was stronger than ever. He was glad to have called her as soon as he could; literally while he was still in his gear and as sweaty as ever.

"Did you just get out of the ring?" Madison asked.

Finn nodded, exhaling. He was still trying to catch his breath. "I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to call."

"Well I don't mind it one bit... You look really good all sweaty and when you run your hand through your hair just like that and some of the strands stand on end, it's just... Ugh," Madison gushed, throwing her head back. Finn got a kick out of it and laughed, even flashing his abs for her to see.

"Oh, Madison... I see you're in the baby's room," Finn said, having spotted the crib in the background.

"Mhmm... I needed something to do till you called... And something to eat," she said, showcasing her cake for Finn to see.

"Actually looks pretty good... Vanilla cake and my babe, what a delicious combination."

"Finn..." Madison giggled.

"But on a serious note," he said, looking into the camera, "Happy birthday, my love."

"Thank you... And thank you for the beautiful flowers. You're sneaky one, Mr. Balor."

"I've got my ways. But I'm glad you like all twenty eight of them."

"Of course... Old man," she joked.

"You know, that's a fetish for some people," he said, wiping his face with a towel.

Madison nodded and rose her brow, quickly looking down at her belly. "Mhmm... I totally know what you mean."

"Yeah?" He chuckled, hanging the towel around his neck. It looked like he was walking, to where, Madison didn't know.

"Well... Now that we're alone, I can hear all about it," Finn said, showing Madison where he ended up to. He managed to get himself an empty dressing room since only his luggage occupy the room.

"Finn Balor, you are sneaky," Madison laughed, "How did you manage that?"

He shrugged. "I've got my ways, remember? Just wish you were here 'cause then we would have had this whole room to ourself for the show."

"Well, there's always next Monday."

"Thankfully yes... So I heard Hunter took you out for dinner tonight and you gave him a hard time about it," Finn laughed.

"Yes... Although it was some of the best food my pregnant self has ever eaten, I cannot take any more of Hunter's surprises. Like he said, I'm going to have this baby sooner than I would like to if he keeps this up."

Finn just laughed and knew how Madison felt. Hunter and his generosity was definitely tough to get used to. In fact, Finn would never get used to it. "Speaking of Baby... How is the little one doing?"

Madison held her phone over her stomach and raised her shirt just a little. She moved her phone around her growing belly like when the earth orbits the sun so Finn could get the just of what had changed since he'd been gone.

"Holy shit," he blurted out, "It feels like I've been gone a lot longer than a couple days because you've definitely grown."

"Why thank you... But actually, I have you to thank for that," Madison teased.

"I can't believe in only two weeks time we get to find out if we're having a boy or girl... It's insane," Finn was in awe of it all. If he could he would put his hand through the screen and place it atop Madison's stomach, as if he were holding his child.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that look on your face. In fact, I'll never get tired of you at all."

"You're a character, Madison," he chuckled, moving again. This time Madison could hear the sound of a zipper being opened and a bit of a fumble.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, growing suspicious.

"I've got something for you..."

"Finn..."

But Madison froze once she saw what was in Finn's hand. It was a rose gold necklace and close up, Madison could see a small Celtic tree of life pendant.

"Oh my Gosh, Finn... It's so beautiful," Madison gasped, "But really? It's for me?"

He nodded. "I was out with Karl and Luke the other day and saw this in one of the shops we were in... I thought it was very fitting especially with you carrying a life inside of you now."

"Finn..." Madison was at a total loss for words. The gratitude of her fiancé on top of her boss' was just too much for a pregnant, hormonal woman who struggled with the focus of her birthday being all about her.

"If this is you spoilin' me on my birthday, just you wait until yours," Madison giggled, finding humour to mask her insecurity.

"Baby, you spoil me already... But I'd love to see you try," Finn challenged.

"Almost two months till then... I do love myself a challenge... I took one with you, didn't I?" Madison shrugged and her lips curling into a smile fit for a devil. It drove Finn crazy. The littlest expressions could make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and goosebumps litter his entire body. Finn actually bit his lip which was a first for Madison. Even through the cellphone screen, Madison could tell that his icy coloured eyes had darkened to match the lustful feeling arising.

"I don't think I've ever seen that before," Madison mentioned, all the while walking herself to their bedroom. She laid down on the bed on her side, with her phone resting on the pillow as if Finn were truly there too.

"Seen what?" Finn asked, his mind too cloudy to follow their conversation and Madison knew. Finn was battling all kinds of explicit thoughts playing around his head; the side effect of having to go without sex for almost a whole week.

"You bit your lip," Madison said, "I've just never seen it before... What's on your mind?"

Finn chuckled and a smile perked his lips. "Things that would make ya blush, baby," was his response. Wanna put your money where your mouth is and show me next week?"

Madison was intrigued. Finn's sudden sense of dark and mysterious sexual allude was sexy.

"What do you have in mind, Balor?" She asked, enjoying the view of Finn resting his phone against something; allowing the device to stand on its own as he got up from where he sat and continued to wipe the sweat from his half naked body.

Now it was Madison's turn to seductively bite her lip, something she was all too used to doing as she watched on.

"Next week... It'll be just you and me and a fancy car and a hotel room... I challenge you to take your pick and surprise me."

"Damn, Finn... You really have been missing me, huh?"

"A week is a long time to be away from you in every way... I'm sorry I'm being so forward but I can't help it, Madison... I haven't gone this long without you in a long, long time..."

"I know," Madison agreed, a deep sigh escaping her lips, "Believe me... I miss you too... All of you."

"Madison... I can't even handle you saying that," Finn chuckled, sighing himself. He was just as sexually frustrated as his fiancé.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Look at is, Finn... We're like two horny teenagers craving sex... Did you ever think we'd get to this point?"

"Actually, yes," he confidently answered, sitting back down, "After our first time, I knew I'd be basically gravelling at your feet, desperately wanting and waiting for more, my love... How could I resist? Just look at ya... You're my weakness, like my kryptonite but in the opposite way... As you can see..."

Madison felt like she died and had been revived. How could he have such an effect on her, no matter in person or over the phone? If Madison was standing on her feet, her knees would have given out. But thankfully she lay on their bed, momentarily fantasizing he was beside her instead of through the screen of her cell.

"Finn," she said, shaking her head and again biting her lip as Finn ran his hands through his dampened hair.

"With everything you even saying you can guarantee by next week when we see each other next, I will take you up on your offer... Like I said, I'm always up for a challenge because you're the best kind."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We've gotten the go ahead and would like to let you know that you and Finn will be paired together for the Mixed Match Challenge," Mark informed Sasha, who professionally, didn't look anything like how she truly felt inside... Her inner self was screaming and jumping off the wall.

She'd gotten her wish so easily like it gotten handed to her. Easy as pie...

"Wow, thank you so much... Um... I'm just wondering... Have you told Finn yet?" She asked.

Mark shook his head. "Was just about to that."

"I'll tell him," Sasha was more than happy to offer, "I'm just heading to catering now so I'll probably see him the way, if that helps you out."

Mark shrugged and nodded. It would save him some time to tend to other matters. "Sure. Thanks a lot Sasha."

"No problem at all..."

Sasha felt like she was skipping down the hall with how excited she felt. It was like a balloon inside her filled with every step she took; almost bursting when she did intact reach catering and low and behold, Finn was where she thought he was.

But with one single breath exhaled, Sasha calmed herself and maintained a reasonable, steady pace instead of a skip. She made herself a coffee while keeping an eye on Finn from the corner of her eye. He didn't leave the table he was at once Sami and Bayley did. So she still had a chance at speaking to him without causing that much of a weird scene amongst their co-workers and friends.

Sasha went for it; walking over to the table where he sat.

"Hey," she greeted, nonchalantly of course, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Finn nodded. "I was going to head on over to see the seamstress if you wanted to walk with me?" He offered. Sasha nodded and followed Finn down the hall, last a large group. Once it was just the two of them, she came around to his right and walked beside him.

"So what's up?" Finn asked.

"Well, I got some news about the MMC," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep... And we're officially a pair."

Finn smiled and Sasha wasn't prepared for what she was feeling. It was along the same lines as happiness and anxiousness... But a million times stronger and overwhelming. Maybe it was because of how handsome he looked whenever he smiled... Or because it had been so damn long since she'd seen an actual real, genuine smile come from Finn.

"Wow! That's so great," he was so enthusiastic, "I'll be honest, I didn't think creative would ever go out of their way and listen to our suggestions let alone agree."

Sasha shrugged, looking over at Finn. Just as she spoke, their eyes met perfectly. "I guess I just have a way with convincing people."

Finn broke away from her gaze and slowed down his pace as did Sasha. "Can we talk about somethin' else real quick?" He asked, scoping out a little spot for them to speak in, away from the busy backstage commotion. Sasha looked over his shoulder and nodded, thinking it was the perfect place to devise her motion; in what looked like perfect privacy in the chaos that was backstage before a show. So she followed him around a curve of equipment boxes that were stacked on top of each other; creating the perfect illusion of boxes stacked against the wall when really it was the total opposite.

"What's up?" Sasha asked.

Finn sighed. He hoped he could get his wording proper. "It's great that we'll be teaming for the MMC together... I just want to make sure we're on the same page about you and I."

"Of course," Sasha agreed, buttering him up. She needed to agree with everything he said no matter how revolting it sounded... Like now. It sounded a hell of a lot like a shot down... Sasha Banks was getting shot down, once again...

"It's just... We've got a lot of history between us and I wanna make sure none of that comes up while we're working together."

It wasn't necessarily Sasha being denied... It wasn't along those lines at all. Finn was talking about something completely different. He hadn't caught on to Sasha's hints.

"I know," Sasha said quietly, "But I really wouldn't have talked to you that night in the bar if I hadn't already forgave you... l don't want to hold a grudge against you again and have it interfere with work."

Finn nodded. It was kind of a relief to know that working with Sasha wouldn't be as stressful as Bayley first pointed out.

"This is just work, right?" Sasha went on to ask.

"Yeah," he answered with a nod.

Sasha could have flat out said she wanted much, much more than just something work related but subtleties were probably safer for now. Instead she spoke through her body language. Leaning her right side against the wall beside them, Sasha nestled a little bit closer towards Finn. It wasn't enough to raise his suspicion but it was enough to remind Sasha how content she felt in Finn's presence; just a mere arm's reach away.

"Then if it's just work, we go out there and do what we do best..."

"Okay, yeah," Finn agreed, "I'm sorry to bring it up though... I didn't want to seem like I was dwellin' on the past."

"It's okay," she reassured, "We're not like other bitter ex's I guess... I mean when I said I never wanted to talk to you again, and if I did I'd punch your lights out, I really meant it... But I haven't..."

Finn chuckled. "Well... That's a good thing then."

"I like to think it is," Sasha smiled, "I told you I was turning over a new leaf."

"Well I appreciate it... Especially after what I put you through," Finn said but he was quick to shake his head and let out a sigh.

"See? I'm dwellin' on the past again..."

"Well, maybe we need to talk about things," Sasha suggested.

There was her shoe in the for moment... Maybe discussing their storied past could lead to a break through...

Finn shrugged. "We never really did, huh?"

"Did you forget the bashing your head in part?" Sasha was teasing, her pink lips twisting into a bit of a smile.

"But I agree, we haven't talked all that much... I didn't want to talk at all."

"I don't blame ya... And I wasn't necessarily in the talkin' mood back then. I had my ways of dealin' with what I did but I never took into consideration the way I made you feel."

"You made me feel a lot," Sasha said, momentarily staring at the ground beneath her feet, "Anger, frustration, sadness... Loneliness... But there were a lot of good feelings too... And there still are."

Finn was about to open his mouth and speak but chose against it. What Sasha said sounded questionable.

Sasha exhaled sharply and shook her head, mentally telling herself she was going to 'go for it.'

"I've stood by this whole time watching you grow and mature with the same feelings I've had since whatever we had began... It hasn't changed even when we were at our worst... I just wanted you to know that," Sasha finally laid it on thick. The true colours of her feelings were in Finn's court and she didn't know what to expect especially by the look on his face.

It wasn't one of surprise or disgust. It was more along the lines of _'I knew the entire time, nothing can surprise me.'_

So that's when Sasha moved a little closer, only mere millimetres at first. She was testing the waters at first and when Finn didn't try and move, she inched towards him now.

"Sasha..." Finn finally mumbled a response. He backed away, not as quickly as he would have liked. It only made Sasha hone in closer and closer, now just centimetres away from his chest.

His hesitation was to be expected but the fact that he hadn't stormed off or gotten angry was enough for Sasha to carry on.

"If this isn't what you want then push me away..."

She bit her lip and placed a steady hand on his chest, her fingers slowly creeping towards the collar of his shirt. He could feel his heart beating like a drum and imagined what it would feel like if she pressed her chest against his.

"Push me away..." She urged again. If it was going to happen, then she wanted it to happen now and spare the embarrassment. But to her complete surprise, Finn didn't do a thing. He was like a statue and a mute.

So Sasha took her long awaited chance and went for it; finally doing something she longed to do for almost a year... Kissing Finn.

Finn could have pulled away and he should have once Sasha closed in on him. But it was like he was frozen in his state. He couldn't even move the tips of his fingers if he wanted. Sasha placed her lips on his and still he didn't do anything but nothing. It was the initial shock of it all that rendered him motionless. But if Finn were mistaken, he was a hundred percent sure he kissed her back out of pure habit; as if it were Madison kissing him.

That's when he came to his sense, realizing it wasn't Madison who initiated the kiss... It was his married ex-girlfriend who obviously and undoubtedly still had feelings for him.

Finn broke away from the kiss but didn't say a word. He backed away, slowly at first, and walked away from their little hiding place. Sasha followed, only to watch him hurry down the hall in the direction he was leading to in the first place. She couldn't follow him and explain any more since the show would be starting soon nor did she want to cause a scene.

Instead, Sasha walked down the hall in the opposite direction and reflected. Kissing Finn felt a hell of a lot better than it ever had. Maybe it was the taboo behind it but damn... Sasha could feel her body liven up; as if she finally could see in colour.

Adding all the details together, like how it took Finn so long to come to his senses and him kissing her back, Sasha knew her chances of swaying Finn back her way were greater than she ever would have thought.

Again the ball was in her court, but not too long until it would be back in Finn's. But Sasha was confident that Finn would take her up on her offer the next time she'd see him once his guilt passed and he became reacquainted with the temptation he knew all too well...


	43. Guilty

Thanks guys for the love! Can't believe I'll be hitting almost 50 CHAPTERS soon enough. But onward to Chapter 43 and lots more dramarama! Just a lil disclaimer... A bit of mature-ish content... Just a bit... But anyways, I LOVE hearing what you all think so leave some feedback ;) Again, I do not own anything but my character Madison! Enjoy the read.

/

 _Billie:_ _Almost done?_

 _Finn:_ _Yep. Where are you?_

 _Billie:_ _Women's locker room. Nobody here. Just P and I_

 _Finn:_ _Be there soon._

 _Finn slipped his phone back into his gym bag, eyeing the locker room Billie mentioned. There weren't many people in the Performance Centre; having all left for the day which was the perfect opportunity for Finn. He wouldn't have to sneak around as much to protect his frowned upon lifestyle._

 _Most of the girls at the PC knew of Finn and his ways. They'd been involved time and time again. Either they flocked to him, even though they knew the truth behind every sexual encounter, or steered clear... But for the most part, many flocked._

 _Billie_ and Peyton were his go to lays. The two were used to doing everything together. They were like twins; if you saw one, the other wasn't far behind. There wasn't an exception for Finn; even they shared every encounter with him, together. I _t became a staple every Friday evening at the PC since it was the only place they could get away with the deed_ _so Sasha wouldn't find out... Or dare let rumour relay._

 _Once Finn figured he could make it to the women's locker room without making it too obvious, he bolted without any of his belongings. He walked inside and quickly shut the door behind him, locking it._

 _The sound of running water and the steam clouding locker room entranced him. As he got closer to the showers, Finn began to undress himself. He took off his shoes and shirt and shorts; throwing them as far away as he could. The sound of Billie giggling excited him even more; cause for his heart beating so rapidly._

 _Once he turned the corner, the sight of a naked Billie and Peyton entangled in each other's arms, underneath the running water had Finn breathing heavily and shivers surging down his spine._

" _Why hello there," Peyton's voice sounded so sultry. Billie looked over, eyeing Finn from head to toe and biting her lip._

" _Well come on then," Billie urged, biting her lip in lust, "Peyton's warmed me up for you."_

 _With a dark and lustful look in his eyes, Finn was on the prowl and lunged towards the two girls like a rabid animal._

 _It was always the same; Billie pressed against the shower wall first until Peyton had her turn. They were always careful to keep their voices and sounds as low as possible but some of the time, the girls struggled. That night in particular, Peyton couldn't control herself. So Finn muffled her screams with his lips which seemed to work._

 _The girls knew their restrictions; no visible marks left behind and not a word spoken of the encounter. Finn was firm on the last as he did have a reputation to uphold especially before the draft._

" _Right there," Peyton moaned loudly, so tempted to dig her fingernails up and down Finn's flesh. Billie let her hands roam and teeth nibble at Finn's neck, inching him closer and closer to his own zenith._

 _Finn came and he wasn't quiet about it. The locker room buzzed with Billie and Peyton's giggles and Finn's attempts at catching his breath. It didn't help that the steam was like a heavy sheet of fabric but damn, was it ever worth it._

 _Quickly the two girls cleaned themselves off, dressing and leaving together without a spoken word. Finn spent a little longer under the running water, finally able to breath normally again._

 _He turned the shower off and dried himself, changing into his clothes from earlier. As he tied his shoes, he took a quick glance at the clock hanging overtop the door he came through. It was five o'clock and he was certain the whole place was empty by now. He could leave in peace, without the worry of being seen after Billie and Peyton left._

 _Finn slipped out of the locker room carefully, eyeing his surroundings. There was absolutely nobody in any of the rings or even the weight room from what he could see. Finn was in the clear and he confidently walked down the hall and turned a corner, only to stop dead in his tracks._

 _There Sasha stood, visibly upset, with Finn's gym bag in one hand and her phone in the other; the screen facing him. There was a photo that he presumed had just been taken since it showed Billie and Peyton coming out of the women's locker room with their hair dampened and satisfied grins on their faces. Even if Finn could talk his way out of such confrontation, why? He'd already been caught. Sasha wasn't oblivious to Finn screwing around, as he thought and he was tired of being something he wasn't... A boyfriend. That moniker actually made him sick to his stomach. He was just a guy who had no desire to be tied down and instead drifted from woman to woman._

" _You're sleeping with both of them aren't you?" Sasha choked but she quickly became enraged, "I heard both of those sluts bragging about how hard you made them cum and all this other specific bullshit that came outta their mouths!"_

 _It felt horrible hearing it come from Sasha's mouth, but the truth always hurt. She'd seen Billie and Peyton leave the woman's locker room just then. After snapping the photo, Sasha hid behind a water cooler, completely subjected to the vile things coming from both their mouths about Finn. It was like a knife to the heart; the realization that her speculation were intact true. She'd heard rumours for awhile but refused to believe any. Sasha was confident Finn was better than that... But how wrong she was after scoping out Finn's gym bag in the middle of the PC and Murphy confirming there wasn't anybody in the Men's locker room._

" _I'm sorry..." Finn's apologized for Sasha's sake but he didn't once feel any remorse... A true characteristic of a real life sociopath._

" _No you're not..." she whispered, wiping away her tears, "If you were anything remotely close to sorry, you wouldn't have done it... You wouldn't have humiliated me..."_

 _Sasha was right. Finn wasn't sorry about hurting her... He was only sorry he got caught._

" _Do you have anything to say?" Sasha urged. She wanted more than just an apology, but then again, it wasn't like an explanation would soften the blow of the truth._

" _I can't explain it, Sasha... Other than this is me..."_

" _A cheater?" Sasha spat and Finn only nodded once, staring at the ground._

" _So you've cheated on me this entire time? With those two?!"_

 _Finn sighed. He would need more hands to count if Sasha wanted a definite number._

" _The entire time, yes," Finn mumbled, "But with more than just Billie and Peyton..."_

 _Sasha gasped and more tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut._

" _Did you really love me, Finn?" It pained her to ask. At that point, she already knew the answer to her question. He didn't answer by speaking but his silence was enough to convince Sasha she was right._

" _I'm sorry," Finn apologized again; the sharp, stinging feeling in Sasha's chest magnified to new heights._

" _So I was just like every other girl... I was absolutely nothing more than just a fuck," she more or less convinced herself._

" _I..." Finn stalled, unable get anything out. He'd never gone through such confrontation in all his years of living out his lifestyle._

" _What? You're sorry? You want me to forgive you, huh? What is it Finn? Tell me!" Sasha seethed, red hot as ever. She was pissed, no longer the blubbering mess her broken heart subjected her to._

" _No, I don't want you to forgive me," Finn finally spoke, "That's something you need to do on your own terms..."_

" _I won't... I can't," Sasha mumbled, stepping back and dropping his gym bag to the ground. She had a change of heart; wiping away the last of her tears and standing straight. She wasn't going to let Finn take pride in her vulnerability._

" _I'm the one that should be sorry for ever getting involved with a douchebag like you... I never want anything to do with you ever again..."_

" _Sasha-" Finn tried before Sasha cut him off._

" _Don't... Don't even," she stopped him, "You fucked up, Finn... If I ever see or speak to you again, so help me God, you'll be fucking sorry... Fuck you, Finn..."_

 _Sasha stormed off in tears once she was far away from Finn. She was inconsolable and shaking but Finn wouldn't have known... He leaned his back towards the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. He probably screwed up something mediocre with a woman who actually loved him... Being almost thirty five years old, his family and friends would have been over the moon excited and he sure he'd be too... But again, Finn would never have the pleasure of knowing._

 _It just wasn't who he really was..._

"Fuck," Finn mumbled into nothing but the darkness.

He awoke in a fright; breathing heavily and covered in a fine layer of cool sweat. He looked around the darkened room, forgetting entirely where he was. Patting the empty, cold space beside him, Finn realized he wasn't in the comfort of his own bed with Madison by his side. It all came back to him like a huge wave... He'd been stuck in the same hotel room for two days and at the worst time too. All he wanted was to be at home, holding Madison in his arms sleeping the rest of the night away...

Discouraged, Finn instinctively reached over for his phone. Clicking at the screen, his eyes lit up once he saw a missed call alert and text message from Madison about two hours ago...

Finn was disappointed. Missing any kind of communication with Madison hurt, especially after awakening from such a horrible nightmare... But thinking about it, Finn's nightmare wasn't much of a nightmare to begin with. It was more like his past coming back to haunt him.

' _ **Sorry I missed your call, handsome... I fell asleep a little too early. Might be up all night. I miss you and I love you so much. Call you tomorrow... Sleep tight,'**_ _the message from Madison read._

Finn wore a bit of a smile just picturing Madison who probably fell asleep on the couch, watching reruns of RAW like she always did every Sunday night, awaiting for him to call.

But then he was plagued with the heavy feeling of guilt weighing him down... Then that horrible sickening feeling churned his stomach, almost enough to make him keel over.

How could he have let Sasha kiss him? And why didn't he push her away? Finn asked himself over and over but yet, no answer. It didn't make any sense to him. He loved Madison and he was beyond happy to be marrying and starting a family with her. There was absolutely no reason for him to screw anything up. No midlife crisis and no possible lingering feelings for Sasha and what they used to have.

For the last couple nights, Finn would sit on the edge of the bed, totally wide awake and pondering what had happened days ago. Staring over at the clock radio, he did simple math in his head. He was in Calgary and the time was 12:06pm. Back in Florida it was 2:06pm and if Madison was right, she was up and unable to sleep. It was worth a shot for Finn to call since he basically needed to hear the sound of her voice if he wanted his nerves to calm and nausea subsiding.

Dialling her number, Finn's stomach twisted and turned into knots. Pacing back and forth the hotel room didn't help either. He wondered if somehow his voice would give off the impression of guilt; a true reflection of what he was feeling. Maybe he was thinking too much into it. But he was convinced that what happened was driving him nuts too.

Finn was so certain Madison would pick up on the other end but after what he counted was an eighth ring, he was past the point of doubtful. She was probably sleeping peacefully while he was wide awake and utterly disappointed in himself.

Instead of hanging up, Finn stayed on the line until being directed to Madison's voicemail. Although it wasn't her directly, it felt the slightest bit settling having his voice recorded for her to hear in the morning... The closest he'd get to talking directly to her for now.

"Hey Baby," he said, letting out a tired sigh, "I'm sorry I called so late but I couldn't sleep... Was hoping to catch you but as long as you're resting, that's all I can ask... I'm just... I'm just missing you a lot right now."

He let out a chuckle but it was masked by sadness. He truly did miss Madison, more than ever now. As he sat back down on the bed, he couldn't help expressing how he felt... How incredibly lonely he was.

"I miss everythin' about you... I miss your smile and that glimmer in your eyes when ya look at me... In this hotel room by myself, it just hit me how lucky I am to have a woman like you that loves me unconditionally and for me..."

Finn rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. A bit of him felt pathetic like he was trying to gain sympathy for what he had done...

"I guess I'm ramblin', but baby, I miss ya... Tomorrow afternoon cannot come any sooner... I love you so much. And if I can, after the gym and media, I will call you before your flight. Sweet dreams, my love."

Finn reluctantly ended his voicemail placed his phone on the end table beside the bed. He couldn't sleep for the life of him even though his body would regret it later on.

He stood up and went straight for his luggage; pulling out a pair of pants, white shirt and his Balor Club hoodie, since he figured heading out for a walk would let off some steam and stress.

Leaving his hotel room, Finn pulled his hood over his head and slipped ear buds into his ears. Cranking up his music, he headed straight down the hall, opting for the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

Once outside, Finn stood in the middle of the entrance with his eyes closed, basking in the brisk breeze cooling his face. It was just what he needed; a refresher like a tall glass of water.

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Finn travelled down the empty streets with only a car or two passing by. He was hoping the walk would be a little therapeutic for his mind; cleansing all his thoughts and embedded guilt. But it was the complete opposite... Finn's mind hadn't stopped, only altered in thought process. It was a collection of thoughts and memories, all of Madison, as if his life of the past almost year flashed before his eyes.

First he thought of the first time he ever met his fiancée and soon to be mother of his first child... What a godsend Birmingham had been. He remembered the first time they had a real conversation; Finn realizing in that moment he found someone special... Someone he was compatible with... Someone who was far more important than just sex.

That night, when the power went out because of the horrible rain storm, ran through his mind next. Finn actually shivered, remembering it quite vividly. Sure he was cheeky about the whole thing; having Madison stay while he continued to shower in nothing but candlelight. But it was in that moment in time that Finn realized he couldn't be without her, even if Madison was only a few feet downstairs.

The first time they ever made love was like a rebirth for Finn. It was intimate and sensual; characteristics he had forgotten sex could be like. It was the morning after that Finn was hooked, wanting more and nobody but Madison...

The rest was history and definitely in jeopardy since the Sasha incident. He didn't want anything to do with any other woman but why did he kiss back? That bothered him since it happened. Explaining that it was a natural reaction didn't help. The fact was he kissed another woman while happily engaged just didn't make sense. It happened against his will and want but still Finn allowed it... And forever, Finn would feel like an asshole.

There was no other way to feel but guilty and maybe Finn deserved it for however long it would last. He figured the only way around it would be to come clean and possible hurt the love of his life... Hurting Madison was the worst possible feeling, like death Finn imagined. He vowed never to do such a thing ever again, but of course, it happened... Goddamn it happened and here Finn was walking down the empty street in shambles; an emotional and unstable wreck of a man.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath, exhaling sharply that it made his lungs hurt. He needed to settle his business with Sasha and then come clean to Madison. He owed it to his love.

"Shit!" He nearly shouted but this time it was in fright. He wasn't paying attention where he was going as he turned the corner, nearly running into an amused Charlotte.

"I'm sorry," Finn apologized.

"It's too early to be crashing into me... But don't worry about it," she chuckled. Taking a double look, she realized it was Finn; someone she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Oh, hey," Charlotte officially greeted. Finn read her lips and said a ' _hey' back_ , pulling his ear buds from his ears. He exhaled, recovering from a near near attack.

The tall blonde did the same and smiled politely. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" She asked.

Finn shook his head, fighting a yawn in the process. "No... Although I am tired as hell, I can't seem to close my eyes long enough to fall asleep."

"Same here," Charlotte laughed.

There had always been mutual respect between Finn and Charlotte. When they met one another in NXT, they were partly the same. Charlotte, having come out of a horrible marriage, just wanted to mess around and Finn had no objection. No judgement was Charlotte's way of life, especially being someone who wanted nothing to do with drama. So sex without any strings attached was the perfect solution.

"So how you been?" She asked, making small talk. Finn surprisingly didn't mind. It was almost nice to talk to Charlotte; no pressure behind it.

"Good," Finn shrugged, "Except for not being able to sleep."

"Yeah... I believe ya... So I heard you're getting married soon... I actually wanted to tell you congratulations," Charlotte said. She was one hundred percent genuine and happy for Finn for finally finding the one.

"Thank you... Yeah, we're really happy," Finn said, forcing a smile. He didn't need to be reminded he was already blowing his vows by being involved with Sasha; whether it was her who kissed him first or not...

"That's great, Finn. She's a beautiful girl too," Charlotte complimented, "I've always liked Madison... Perfect fit for you."

"Thanks, Char," he said, smiling at the use of her old nickname he had bestowed, "We think alike."

"Guess we do... Would be beneficial for the MMC, don't ya think?" Charlotte mentioned.

The MMC... That's right... Finn was paired with Sasha... How convenient of a reminder, he thought of Charlotte's comment.

"I'm already spoken for... Sasha and I are paired together," Finn said, holding back a sigh.

"Well... I guess that means there's hope that I'll be paired with Bobby... But know that you were my first pick."

He chuckled, "That's nice of you."

"But Sasha's good too... Just know that it's on if I so happen to face you two."

"I'll remember that."

Then Finn's mind cranked like gears, slow at first but gaining momentum. The thought of getting Sasha's number from Charlotte came into fruition... He needed to speak with Sasha and set her straight before the MMC. It was the perfect plan but Finn didn't think of how Charlotte would take such a request.

"Um, you think I can get Sasha's number from ya? We're paired for the Mixed Match Challenge and I wanted to go over a few things," Finn said.

Charlotte, having no room for judgement, did just that. But a part of her was curious. She knew all about Sasha and Finn. How they were paired together for the MMC was beyond her. Even if it was a professional work thing, she figured it would be strange and awkward to go through with it... But, wanting Sasha's number so early in the morning rose even more suspicions too... Like when Charlotte had overhead on numerous occasions all about Sasha's infatuation with Finn... Was it a coincidence that Finn asked for her phone number? Maybe... But it was once Charlotte would still question.

"Uh, yeah," Charlotte ultimately answered, obliging and searching through her phone for Finn. He pulled out his phone too. Charlotte recited Sasha's number while Finn punched in the digits to his new contact. A bit of him felt a little better but Charlotte in turn felt anxious... Like she'd given Finn and incentive but quickly reminded herself about the whole judging thing... Her mantra; her motto.

Plus, rushing to conclusions never did anyone any good.

"Thanks. That helps a lot," Finn said, thinking Charlotte had no idea how much she had helped him out.

Charlotte in turn shrugged her shoulders. "No problem... Anyways, I better get going and try to sleep... You should do the same. All the weirdos, beside you and I, come out at this time of night anyways."

Finn chuckled, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Thanks for the heads up... I'll see you around."

"Definitely... Take care... You and Madison," Charlotte just had to say, as if t were her subtle hint at a warning. Finn nodded and walked past Charlotte, going in the direction she just came from. She kept looking back, coming to the realization that something seemed a little bit off with Finn.

It could have been how early it was... Or the fact that he almost walked right into her... But Charlotte was convinced it was bigger than that... A hell of a lot bigger of a problem too...

Something was definitely up with Finn and to Charlotte's grave disappointment not only in herself but Finn too, she was convinced it all had to do with Sasha Banks...


	44. Disjointed

Sorry guys! The delay was horrible, I know. Happy belated Easter though! And here's Chapter 44! Hope you guys like. Thanks to everyone reading and leaving reviews, everything! It's cool! Again, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Happy reading!

/

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Madison asked, fidgeting with the zipper to her Balor Club hoodie she was wearing. She had her cell phone pressed against her ear with Finn on the other end, his voice sounding so magnificent. But sadly, it wasn't enough to completely calm her jittery self. Aside from her worry of the voicemail from the night before, Madison's anxiety about her awaited flight lingered but it wasn't as bad as it normally was. Her flight would only be two hours at most while Finn's was an agonizingly six hours long from Calgary to Pennsylvania. Madison lucked out with a duration of only two hours but still, any time spent inside an aircraft nearly resulted in a heart attack.

"You're talking about the voicemail I left, aren't ya?" Finn asked.

She was indeed asking about the voicemail he had left her in the middle of the night. It was a surprise to wake up, especially late, to but after listening to the message Madison was saddened by it. Finn truly felt upset and unsettled and it was obviously through his words and sound of voice.

"I promise," it pained Finn to lie but coming clean over the phone was far from what he had in mind.

"I'm just a little homesick, is all."

Her laugh was the sweetest pick me up, momentarily lifting his spirits. "Well, I guess that's fitting... You did once refer to me as your little piece of Ireland, since that is your second home."

"See? I wasn't just delusional from all the drugs they loaded me with," he joked.

"You were definitely a handful... A handsome one though, no doubt. But you do promise that if anything were bothering you, you'd tell me, right?" Madison was asking, just to make sure.

"I'm sure, love," Finn reassured her, battling his own conscience, "But don't worry about me... As soon as I see ya, in what? Six hours, I'll be at peace."

"It's going to feel like the longest six hours, I'm sure..." Madison sighed, "But for those two hours that I'm on my flight are going to be hell..."

Finn took a seat at an empty section of the terminal he was in, awaiting to board the plane out of Calgary to Pennsylvania where Madison was flying to. He nodded as he spotted Cesaro and his OGBC good brothers. And then he saw what he was certain was purplish, pink hair... Sasha, no doubt. Averting his attention, he stared outside the window overlooking the apron where the plane sat. "At least you'll have some stuff to keep you busy," he said.

Earlier, Finn had forwarded Madison information about a house for rent near the hospital and wedding venue. It was the perfect fit, he thought, and nothing too crazy like the house they had in Birmingham.

"That's right, I've got loads to look over... Between the baby and the wedding, I hope those two hours go by like a breeze... I don't think I've told you yet, but your mom has found us a florist. A family friend, she's said."

"You mean Collin?"

"Yes, that's his name."

"Well then," Finn chuckled, "We'll be in a good hands, I assure you."

"Thank God... One less thing I'll need to worry about... But I have to be honest. Planning a wedding that'll be taking place in another country is actually turning out to be pretty easy when we have family like yours."

"I'm beginning to realize that myself. The only thing we'll have to truly worry about is the baby... But then again, plans for that are already starting to fall into place too."

"Did you get a call back from the people looking to rent out that beautiful house?" Madison was so hopeful. She had her mind set on the old fashioned bungalow she'd fallen in love with since Finn showed her pictures.

"I wanted to surprise you... But you're onto me."

"Finn!" Madison's cheerful squeal warmed Finn entirely. He was just as happy about the rental as she.

"I knew you'd be excited," he said with a huge grin on his face, "By the look in your eyes when I showed you the photos, I knew you had your heart set on the place."

"I really did... This is just... I can't even speak, I'm so excited!"

"Everything is turning out for November," he said, "At least now we can rest easy for the time that we are together this week."

"Yes, I can't wait... Honestly, it's felt like ages for this day to come. I know we'll get used to being apart but that doesn't mean we have to be okay with it... Gosh, Finn... I sound like a basket case, don't I?" Madison worried.

"Not at all," Finn disagreed, "But if for some reason you did, I wouldn't think anything of it... Just that my love feels for me the same way I feel for her... No big deal," he chuckled.

Madison sighed with a huge grin on her face. "No big deal huh?"

"Nope. Just second nature."

Madison sighed again but this time she was saddened. "I hate that I have to leave our conversation at a stand still for now... I just realized I need to finish packing and head to the airport."

"Well, I'm all for it... I'd hate to keep you tied up... Don't you say it," he said just in time, before Madison could tease him.

"Don't worry, I won't... Six hours is a long time to have you... Uncomfortable, if you know what I mean."

Finn chuckled. "Believe me, I do, baby... Text me when you get on the plane and I'll definitely be in Pennsylvania waitin' for ya."

"Better be," she nearly purred, "I love you. Have a safe flight."

"I will. I love you," Finn said before he reluctantly ended the call between himself and Madison. He slipped his phone away into his pocket and sighed, resting his head back against the wall behind him... Hearing Madison's voice was not enough to lift his spirits as he had hoped. It had done the complete opposite and made him feel a hell of a lot worse about what happened between himself and Sasha... And now... He was stuck in the same terminal area with Sasha with no place to go; the woman looking at him just as he was looking at her now.

"These next six hours better go by fucking quickly," Finn muttered to himself, holding onto the very hope that he was damn right about the longest six hours of his life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finn traveled down the airport terminal in a flash, so desperate to find Madison in the crowd of people beginning to form. They agreed to meet at the arrivals entrance which seemed like a whole other world away... He eagerly picked his luggage from the carousel and spotted the signs leading to the arrival section of the airport.

"Where are ya?" He mumbled to himself, scouting every single person.

Finn looked back and forth, from side to side too. He began to fidget just a bit, anxiousness getting the better of him. Then it hit him. Why not call her? It was so obvious now...

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone only to have it vibrate in his hand.

' _Hello handsome... Turn around,'_ a message from Madison read.

Just like that, Finn turned around just as the message instructed. His jaw just about dropped to the floor with Madison standing front and centre. He'd gone a long while, a week to be exact, without seeing her in person that he was ashamed to admit he'd forgotten how strikingly beautiful she was. It was the realization that made him feel like the lucky bastard he was.

"Holy... Hi," he breathed, letting his luggage drop to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Madison, now feeling complete.

She giggled, letting her arms snake around his shoulder, resting against the back of his neck as he wouldn't let her go just yet. "Hey... My God, it's so good to see you... It felt like forever."

"I'll say the same too... You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered into her ear, smiling as he could feel her body tremble.

"I was hoping I wouldn't look too ridiculous dressing a little fancy and juggling being pregnant at the same time," she said. Finn let go so he could observe her once again. She wore a black dress that came to about the middle of her calf, a long cream coloured coat on top and black leather high heeled ankle boots. She looked unbelievably sexy and being pregnant and all was just the cherry on top.

"You're stunnin'," Finn said plain and simple, "I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Madison smiled and again wrapped her arms around Finn. "I think it's safe to say that you've missed me as much as I've missed you," she said, tangling her fingers in his short hair.

"No," Finn disagreed and shook his head, "I think I've missed you a hell of a lot more than you'll ever know, baby..."

Following their reunion, Finn led Madison to pick up their rental car at the booth, quickly reacquainting with both Karl and Luke who stood in front of them.

"I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but... You know," Karl joked, pointing to Madison's visible baby bump poking through her tight black dress.

"Comin' from someone who has three little rug rats of his own," Finn one upped Karl. Luke was left laughing at them both while Madison just shook her head.

"You guys goin' straight to the arena?" Luke inquired but Madison wasn't sure what Finn wanted to do: either check in or show up for RAW early.

"We got what? Two hours till we gotta be there?" Finn asked, looking at Madison for a moment. An idea slipped into her head and she shrugged her shoulders, completely nonchalant about the answer that slipped out of her mouth.

"Yeah... Two hours to kill."

Finn must have been distracted by the commotion coming from behind them to notice but Karl knew exactly what Madison was referring too. Luke probably would have joined in and said something to embarrass the two, just as Karl wanted, but thankfully he was the next in line to be served and didn't have the chance.

Karl began to chuckle, grabbing Madison's attention but she placed her finger over her lips and began to shush him. She didn't want her spur of the moment plan spoiled.

"Just have him show up to RAW in one piece, Mads," Karl whispered while Finn walked up to the counter.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him," Madison whispered back, following Finn.

"So I guess we'll see you two at the arena, Finn," Luke said, no idea whatsoever about the conversation Karl and Madison had. She just smiled and Finn nodded, waving back to his two friends.

As the woman behind the desk typed away at her computer, Madison propped her elbow against the counter. Leaning her chin against her hand, she caught Finn staring at her from the corner of her eye. "What are you looking at?" She whispered, meeting his gaze.

"You," he answered simply and quietly while the lady turned her back, "It feels like I'm seein' you for the first time again... The feeling I have is just the same..."

Madison didn't answer verbally, instead she blushed and had her ankles nearly give out. Having Madison soon over him was his true talent.

"Finn..." she whispered, "What you do to me... Is unexplainable..."

"Then can you physically show me?" He whispered into her ear, the combination of his words and hot breath against her ear so tantalizing.

Just one look between Madison and Finn was all it took. Madison felt a shiver crawl down her spine and Finn could feel his chest tightening as he breathed. The woman before him was such a tease with the way she bit her lip but tried to hide it by placing her hand over her mouth. "Don't you even dare," Finn seductively threatened with a smirk on his face. Thankfully they weren't at the counter any longer than needed. Finn received the rental keys and that was that. Him and Madison walked out of the airport on a dash, tugging their luggage behind them.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Finn asked. He had an idea of what Madison had in mind. The look on her face and in her eyes was enough of an answer, never mind anything verbal.

"I told you I'd make it up to you... Besides, I just can't wait till we get to the hotel tonight," Madison's words spilled from her lips like spun silk. Finn actually groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes for a moment. It was that euphoric feeling...

But then it got even better. They stopped in front of the rental car that matched the tag on the keys in Finn's hand. His lips curled into a smile as he noticed the windows. Looking at Madison, she was smiling too. "Thank God for tinted windows, huh?" Finn quoted Madison perfectly, to a tee which she appreciated.

"I'm impressed... And thank God I'm wearing a dress and absolutely no underwear too," Madison said, amused by Finn's dropped jaw.

"Jesus Christ..." Finn breathed, nearly trembling and jumping out of his skin. It might have been the best day ever for him; finally reuniting with his love and about to engage in kinky car sex before having to go to work...

"You better get yourself in that car, Madison," he said with his voice the perfect husky, sexy tone with a slight rasp, "If not, we'll give this whole goddamn airport somethin' to see... And that's not something I'm too eager to allow but if it comes to it, then fuck it..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finn? Is my hair okay?" Madison whispered as the two walked past security and into the back of the arena. Finn looked Madison over and nodded his head, prompting her to ask another question.

"What about my lipstick? It's smudged, isn't it?"

Finn looked at Madison again and couldn't help but laugh which stopped the two of them in their tracks. "It's not as bad as you think it may be," Finn reassured her, raising his hand to Madison's lips, "It's actually kind of hot."

She jokingly smacked his hand away and began to walk a little further from him. "You're a bad one, Finn Balor," she said, awaiting for him to join her again.

The two headed down the hall, not even a couple feet, before they heard both of their names being called out. Turning around they saw Hunter walking towards them. Quickly, Madison managed to wipe around her lips, hoping she'd gotten whatever smudged lipstick off of her face.

"Hey you two. Can we talk real quick?" Hunter asked, pulling the two aside.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" Finn asked.

"It's last minute, I know, but that's what happens here... We need a replacement for an autograph signing in Vegas this Friday coming up," Hunter said to Finn, "With Sasha Banks."

Oh would that name forever haunt Finn. His ears burned with every syllable spoken. He actually wondered if the look of shame on his face was as noticeable as he thought it was... But Hunter nor Madison noticed which had him free and clear.

"Uh, yeah," Finn nodded with his answer. It wasn't like he had much of a choice though. Turning down any opportunity wasn't likely no matter what was going on in his personal life...

"Great, that's great," Hunter beamed with happiness and relief since he no longer had the pressure of having to find a replacement.

"Now, Madison... I feel bad for taking your fiancé away for work on his days off so I would like for you to accompany Finn, my treat, if that's okay with you."

Madison was kind of in shock with Hunter's generous offer that he chuckled. "Um," Madison stumbled to find the words for a moment, "Uh, yes of course. Thank you so much, Hunter."

Finn was happy... Of course he was happy Madison would be joining him on his journey to Vegas... But having Sasha in the same hotel and venue gave him such anxiety already. What happened between them could possibly happen again. There was always that possibility given Sasha's feelings.

But it was like a battle between good and evil inside Finn's head while Madison and Hunter continued with their conversation.

It could happen again? The kiss between himself and Sasha could damn well repeat itself? Finn questioned if he were really serious... He felt sick to his stomach with the way his mind was working. There was no way he wanted anything like that to happen again. He loved Madison and he would only be faithful to her... Even though a vow of such had already been broken by himself.

Finn snapped out of his conscience bickering just in time for a question directed towards him by Hunter. "So I'll send you all the info you need after the show and thank you, thank you again."

"No problem, Hunter... Anytime," Finn said, swallowing hard.

"Good luck out there tonight," Hunter said and smiled at Madison before he was off to the gorilla position for the start of the show.

"What time is it?" Madison wondered, pulling out her phone to see it was almost close to eight o'clock. Finn took a quick glance and only chuckled, not very bothered at how soon the show was to start.

"Jesus... I guess we were a lot longer than we thought, huh?" He asked quietly.

"I think we were... But it was worth it, wasn't it?" She inquired.

Finn just nodded and gave Madison a kiss on the lips, reluctant to part ways for the evening. "I'll see you after the show, love," he said.

"Of course. I'll be watching. And maybe we can revisit that front seat," she teased and had completely no shame. Finn smirked as he was all for it.

"My new favourite place," he joked, placing his lips on her cheek again.

"Love you, baby," his whisper sent a cool shiver down Madison's sensitive spine.

Finn was off to the men's locker room to quickly change into his gear and learn that he would be in a match with Elias that would have a very peculiar end... He was glad Madison wasn't there or she'd have a heart attack, he was sure. Finn hug around gorilla, psyching himself up for his match against the newcomer, trying to calm his nerves. He never really was ever nervous about a wrestling match anymore... With the exception being his come back match in March... But given the severity of the big heel ending for Elias at Finn's own expense had him rattled.

On the other end of the arena, Madison tended to a couple of Superstars, observing over them with the lead trainer till an interruption from Bayley. "Hey, can I steal Madison?" She asked and the lead had no problem at all. Madison looked at Bayley strangely till she was outside the room, awaiting till the door closed completely to speak.

"What's going on?" Madison asked.

Bayley shrugged. "Absolutely nothing except I'm getting you in time to watch Finn's match... Its up next, but first!"

She pulled Madison in for a big, warm hug that had her friend giggling. "Hello to you... And to baby! I haven't seen you in what? Almost a week and you definitely didn't look like this!"

It was quite the surprise to feel Madison's baby bump, like an ever expanding balloon had been placed underneath her dress all this time.

"You know what's scary? This isn't even the just of it," Madison said, staring down at her protruding belly underneath her skin tight dress , "I'm not even half way there yet... But enough about me... Can we go watch Finn now?"

Bayley led Madison to their own monitor as they watched Elias' "entrance" if you will; a one man guitar act that included insults of Pennsylvania and Finn included.

The act went on for a little while until Finn's music hit and the crowd erupted into cheers. Out walked her man with a look on his face, obviously unpleased with Elias entirely.

"God, you're drooling, Madison," Bayley laughed.

The usually reserved Madison surprisingly shrugged her shoulders and would probably blame her remarks on the fact that she was pregnant... An excuse she could use for the next seven months...

"I'm allowed to be... Finn just looks so... Ugh," Madison groaned, almost like a moan that had Bayley both disgusted and humoured.

"Oh Madison," she sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

The bell rang and the match was underway. Madison was so consumed with what was happening, with a little bit of distraction she could attribute to her overwhelming feeling of being pregnant and hot for Finn that she failed to realize what happened next, until she saw Finn laying on the outside floor covering his head.

"Shit..." Bayley was surprises, having not seen a shot to the head of any kind in such a long, long time.

"What... What just happened?" Madison mumbled as she was subjected to the camera panning into Finn and the side of his head; a huge gash that was bleeding for all the world to see.

He'd gotten hit over the head with a goddamn guitar... Something she should have known was going to happen. Finn was distracted, showboating if you will, before Elias smashed the guitar right over Finn... The entire thing exploding into shards of wood and broken pieces.

"Oh my God... As if they'd allow that!" Bayley said in shock, "He just had a concussion weeks ago..."

Madison tried to forget the fact. Obviously it was a planned thing but she couldn't help but feel scared for Finn's well-being in any and all magnitudes. So many possibilities fueled by so many setbacks and injury plagued her thought process...

Even if Finn blocked some of the guitar shot with his hands, he was still bleeding and it looked bad... Really bad and totally unexpected. He must have found out about the angle after she left, Madison thought... If he knew about it well before, he would have at least warned her instead of having the goddamn surprise of a lifetime.

"Shit," Madison muttered, "I gotta go back... I have to see Finn."

She rushed back to the trainers room where she was certain he'd be taken to. He must need stitches, she thought. Her stomach actually turned and she felt nauseous for what felt like the first time in ages. Breathing in and out, slowly, did nothing at all. She wouldn't feel any bit better till she lay eyes on Finn and know that he was okay, that the guitar shot was no big deal...

But till then, Madison settled for being the true nervous wreck that she was while whenever watching Finn wrestle.


	45. A Realization

Chapter 45! We're slowly leading up to Vegas :O Hope you guys like! Thanks the reviews and taking the time to read! It's awesome, guys. Again, I don't own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy the read :)

/

Madison's emerald eyes darted near and far as she hurried down the hall back to the trainers room to see Finn. The last few minutes had scared the living hell out of Madison and turned her stomach, but the further she walked, the more she attempted to compose herself.

Yes, Finn got hit hard and there was blood... Yes, it was alarming since he had just suffered a pretty scary concussion just weeks before... But she needed to be the strong woman Finn expected her to be...

She needed to be strong for Finn's on sake.

Just as Madison pushed open the door to the trainer's room, she was met not only with Finn's presence but the surprising sound of his laughter along with Elias'.

"Christ... Remind me not to start a band with ya," Finn joked as Elias shook his head and scratched his beard.

"Man... I still feel horrible," he admitted.

"I'm fine... Never knew I had such a thick skull though," Finn just rolled with the jokes. The doctor determined the laceration on his head didn't require any stitches which was a huge sigh of relief.

"She's the one you should be apologizin' to," Finn said, pointing to Madison who stood in the door way.

"You can't do that to a pregnant woman," she threatened Elias but in a joking manner. She felt a little easier about the situation since Finn found humour in the whole ordeal.

"Now you're gettin' your woman all on me too... Damn," Elias laughed.

"As long as he says he's okay, you're off the hook... For now."

Elias smirked and looked at Finn. "I like her."

"That's why I'm marryin' her," Finn stated proudly, looking at Madison with the most loving stare while the doctor held a compress to the gash.

"Good man," Elias said, extending his hand to Finn which he shook, "Till next time."

"Yeah and hopefully I've seen enough of your guitar," Finn chuckled.

"Don't worry," Elias said, looking back at Finn as he stood in front of the door with his hand on the handle, "You told me you had a thick skull anyways."

Elias turned his attention to Madison, "Take care... Sorry about Finn, though."

"Don't worry about it, Elias. He looks pretty okay to me," she smiled.

With that, Elias left Madison and Finn in the doctor's company. He slowly lifted the compress from Finn's head and examined the wound. Miraculously it had stopped bleeding completely and didn't look as bad as it did moments before.

Finn studied Madison as she watched the doctor work. Even though she put up a very convincing front with Elias, he knew she must have been scared out of her wits having watched the match.

"I would have told you what was happenin' if I knew sooner," he said, reaching out to grab her hand in his with the most sincere apology, "Im sorry, I really am. The whole spot wasn't supposed to make me bleed."

"Accidents happen," she said, looking into his eyes with a smirk on her lips as she gave into the side of her that wanted to be positive, "But now I know what I'm really getting into when I marry you."

Finn chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. "Guess it was a bit of a test then, huh?"

"I guess you can say that," she agreed, "And I'd also like to think that I passed too."

"With flying colours, no doubt," Finn said, wincing just a bit as the doctor cleaned his cut, "But Madison, I really don't want ya fussin' over me... That's my job to worry about you, not the other way around, baby."

"Baby times two," she smirked as did he. Before Finn could say anything, the door swung open and in walked Hunter. Once he saw Finn, he looked over at Madison and gave her a very, very apologetic look.

"It's not bad," Finn reassured an obviously worried Hunter, "Hurt like shit but at least I'm not bleedin' all over the place... Even she took it well."

"Could have been worse... Thankfully it wasn't... Sorry, Madison," Hunter apologized, his attention turned to her.

"It's okay... I got enough apologies out of Elias," she said, looking at Finn, "Finn's tough, as you know. I think it's going to take a lot more than a guitar to keep him down."

"That he is," Hunter was more than happy to agree, "Thick skull, huh?"

Finn chuckled, "You know it..."

"I'm sorry to do this to you. It always seems like I'm whisking you away, but Madison," Hunter said with a sigh as it really did pain him to do what he needed to do, "I need to whisk you away."

"If it was anybody else, I would mind," she said with a forced smile. Even if she was working, Madison didn't want to leave Finn's side after that.

"I'll have her back in a little while, Finn. Give you some time to settle your brains and catch your breath," Hunter said, opening the door.

"I'll see you later," Madison said, kissing Finn quickly on the lips.

"Of course, love," he mumbled against her lips for only her to hear and savoured the taste of her lips.

Hunter held the door for Madison; the two turning down the hall to settle business while the doctor finished up on Finn. "You have a good girl in Madi," he commented, leaving Finn with a huge smirk on his lips. Oh how he knew how true of a statement that was.

Finn was given the okay to go about his night and of course, warned about any symptoms he should report if he so happened to be experiencing a concussion.

As he left, Finn decided to head for the showers and clean up, hoping it would kill some time till Madison was finished with Hunter... Then they could go back to the hotel and leave such a surprising and shocking night behind them.

Finn could have blamed it on the fact that he'd just gotten nailed by Elias' pride and joy, but bumping into Sasha was an accident that could have been prevented. A startled Finn took a moment until he realized he was in a finger's length of the woman with no place to bail. There was no way around it. He needed to say something, at least.

"Hey," He decided to greet, quite awkwardly to Sasha. The tension between them was nauseating at best... Totally uncomfortable to the point that jumping off a Hell in a Cell was better than the very moment of himself standing in front of Sasha, not even knowing where to start conversation wise.

"Uh... That was pretty bad... Just saying," she commented, pointing to Finn's bandaged head. He nodded and folded his arms across his chest, bracing himself for their conversation.

"So... I heard you got my number from Charlotte," Sasha said, taking great interest in staring at the ground. Sometimes she felt it was too intense of an experience looking Finn in the eyes so the concrete was much more comfortable.

"Yeah... Thought we should've talked about... Uh... What happened..." Finn cringed just by the sound of the very words coming out of his mouth. It wasn't the kind of conversation he ever imagined he'd have with his "ex", ever... But the last almost year of his life had been a total surprise anyways, so anything was possible.

"Why didn't you call then?" Sasha asked the very question Finn knew she'd ask.

"Didn't necessarily have a chance to do it yet..." Finn said, feeling utterly horrible about himself. The way he explained it was like he didn't yet have the opportunity to go behind Madison's back and contact Sasha. In a way, it was true. He did need to go behind Madison's back. It was the only way he could settle things with Sasha and not break his fiancee's heart.

"Because of Madison..." Sasha mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough that it didn't go unnoticed.

"Of course because of Madison," Finn defended, "She's practically my wife... I'm still strugglin' with the fact that you kissed me, Sasha."

"It wasn't just me... You kissed me back too," Sasha snapped, throwing it back into his face.

"I didn't mean to kiss you back," Finn defended again.

"Don't even try and deny what happened, Finn... That's not something that just happens out of the blue. I didn't convince your conscience to kiss me. You did that all on your own... Face it, you kissed me, Finn..."

He sighed and bit his tongue. In a way that he'd never verbally admit, Sasha was kind of right. He did kiss Sasha back... No amount of denial, especially the excuse of mistaking Sasha for Madison would ever suffice. Even if it was just an initial reaction, it wasn't a good enough excuse or explanation for his action. He still struggled to understand why he did it...

It was madness the more Finn thought of it. There had to be a reason why he kissed Sasha back... He began to question if he truly had feelings for the woman... Feelings that went past what the two shared a year and a half back. Finn was certain it was nothing like what he felt for Madison. That was love between them and he knew for sure that it was because he'd never felt that way with anybody else, including Sasha.

"I know I did," Finn admitted, hoping it would relieve some guilt but it didn't... Then he hoped it could shine some light on the situation with Sasha, but the woman seemed to have other plans.

"Well... Since we really should talk about what happened, and I mean really talk about it, then we shouldn't do it here..." Sasha said, giving Finn even more to think about.

She was right. They couldn't get into their wild history at work, while Madison was in the same building. It turned Finn's stomach to think that he was truly going to go behind Madison's back again but he needed to. "You're right... I don't want to discuss any of it while Madison is here," he said.

"Vegas would have been ideal... But I heard she's coming..." Sasha trailed off.

Finn was conflicted. He just wanted to get it over with and be done with it. But hashing out the kiss and establishing his feelings about the entire incident was important too.

"I'll figure it out," he said, "But this is somethin' we need to talk about."

"Before you get married... Huh?" Sasha asked so quietly, it took a moment for Finn to realize what she had said.

He just nodded, again biting his tongue. Sasha just insinuated he needed to be free of his sins, in a way, before committing the sacred act of marriage...

"Figure it out then," Sasha decided and shrugged her shoulders, "But you're right... What we need to talk about is between us and it's probably best if Madison doesn't hear... For her sake... So you have my number... Don't wait forever now."

On a high note, Sasha slowly walked away with her back towards Finn, wondering how much longer he'd go without calling now... It left her anxious knowing he had her number and much on his mind to say. Sasha did too, but really, she was more action than anything else. So the next motive on her plan of action? A week would come in a flash and then some way and some how, Sasha would indeed get Finn alone and then she'd show him how she really, truly felt. And if Sasha were really honest with herself and anyone else for the matter? Madison was and always had been just an after thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At least while at home, Finn could decompress and relax whole heartedly; mind, body and soul. It may have been only for the weekend but those two days already felt like a well deserved week off away from the chaotic life of travel and situation with Sasha.

His focus for the weekend had nothing to do with her or anything wrestling related. The final details for the wedding were surprisingly taken care of. Since it would be a simple affair plus the generosity of Finn's family doing what they could on their end, Madison and Finn were left with only their vows, choosing floral arrangements over the internet and finalizing a dinner menu. With it only being June, they were five months on top of schedule. Vows were written separately and flowers and dinner options selected together.

With the amount of stress Madison had on her shoulders, she dreaded having to try her wedding dress on closer to the day they'd be leaving for Ireland. It was still a battle to think five months later, Madison wouldn't look the same. She'd have a bigger belly and probably so much swelling, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Finn was great for the simple fact that he was always listening. Whatever concern or insecurity Madison had, Finn listened. It was then afterwards he would go to endless lengths to reassure Madison she was beautiful. Her changing body was something he anticipated and sought after.

Even as Finn lay beside her in their bed, naked and embraced, in the early hours of the morning, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. There was just something about the darkened, quiet room with only the moonlight illuminating their surroundings. It could have been Madison's peacefully breathing that had every hair on the back of Finn's neck raised... Or the feeling of her skin against his that left him usually flushed and heart almost beating out of his chest.

The woman laying in his arms was the most beautiful creature to him. He couldn't imagine his life any other way... Like a year ago.

Finn shook the vibrant pink haired woman from his head but her image seeped back into his mind. As much as he hated himself for it, Finn thought of a life without Madison. He actually thought of a life without Sasha too. He'd be the same old scumbag inviting all sorts of women into his bed day in and day out...

Then, Finn's mind went blank and was wiped cleaned of absolutely everything until Madison appeared slowly at first. The vision of his present with the love of his life certainly was like his wildest dream come true.

Finn let his hands softly run up and down Madison's body even in a painfully slow manner. He shuddered just as she did in her sleep, feeling his heart beat like a drum and his cheeks flush so burning hot.

He planted kisses all along the back of Madison's neck and collarbone, placing his hands securely over her baby bump. She began to stir but Finn didn't lighten up. He continued to kiss down her neck and Madison, in a drowsy but awake state, raised her arm to reach around for Finn. She tangled her fingers in his short hair and arched her back as Finn moved his lips behind her ear. He groaned as she grinded herself against his pelvis, the perfect body language for what she wanted next.

The moment was perfect; no spoken words and action instead. With her back arched, Finn slid himself into Madison and they became one. He caressed her breasts and held her hips as close as possible as he moved in and out.

Clutching her pillow and sheets from in front of her, Madison was at Finn's complete control. She was so succumbed to pleasure as he littered her neck with kisses and held her hips in place as he continued his rhythm.

The sweet sounds coming from Madison's mouth made Finn's eyes roll to the back of his head. His heart picked up speed and Finn could hardly catch his breath since was so into it.

But in the heat of the moment, Finn was vulnerable to his own guilty conscience. He almost uttered Sasha's name, only able to make the sound of an 'S' before he even realized. His eyes bulged open in utter shock and he held his breath. He was sure he only mumbled the sound and not her whole entire name... If he'd done otherwise, Madison would have heard with how damn close she was to him.

They both climaxed the same; Finn breathing a sigh of relief the act of sex was over with. He loved everything about it up until the Sasha point... And the fact that he referred to it as such pissed him off.

Out of all the slimy, douche bag things he had done in his life time, he almost uttered another woman's name during an extremely intimate experience with his pregnant fiancée. As Madison closed the bathroom door, Finn sighed so loudly. He was about to explode with such anger but squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in and out, slowly at first until he could feel himself loosen up.

 _What had he done?_

Opening his eyes, the realization that maybe karma's sick and twisted game came into play. He kissed Sasha and maybe this was his cruel punishment. But then he thought against it... It was way too easy.

Closing his eyes again, it was like he pictured himself standing in front of another version of himself, like his inner conscience self. He needed to ask himself once and for all, a question he was too scared to ask.

"Why Sasha? After all this time, could it be that you still have some kind of feelings you never knew of before?" He asked himself with such a burden in his heart and guilt rested too comfortably on his shoulders.

His stomach began to twist and turn like a boat trapped on uneasy waters, making him literally sick. It wasn't because of the question but rather his answer...

He wasn't sure and it killed him inside not to have the answer he expected of himself.

He didn't know if he had feelings for Sasha, that maybe have gone unnoticed until now, of all times, now...

Finn began to freak out and even sat up in the bed. He was getting married in a couple months and with a baby on the way, his life was set. There was no way in hell he could throw any of that away. How dare he even think of such a possibility...

He loved Madison and his unborn baby so, so much.

But in the corner of his heart, it seemed, in the darkened, unknown part of his heart appeared Sasha...

There was still something about her that he couldn't quite put him finger on. It could have been the need for closure or even he feeling of love, to his own surprise, but he didn't know. He wasn't sure.

But he needed to find out and like he told Sasha before, he'd figure it out. They needed to talk and hash out everything before Finn went completely insane; padded cell and straight jacket insane. Because now, more than ever, Finn feared the absolute worst possible scenario; for some crazy reason he didn't quite understand yet or even ever for the matter, suppressed and unexplainable feelings for his ex "girlfriend" Sasha may exist and conflict with his love, Madison Reed.


	46. Finding Out

Chapter 46! Say whaaaa? Thanks to everyone reading and leaving love! Lemme know what you think of this one :) Again, I do not own anything but my character Madison! Happy reading!

/

"So... Today is June 15th... The day we get to find out if we're having a baby boy or girl Balor," Madison said so excitedly as she looked in Finn's direction. It was by both their families request that they film everything pre-baby since they couldn't be there in person to experience every single joy and surprise... Madison's mother's words exactly.

"What if we're having two?" Finn's voice could be heard and Madison's face dropped completely, leaving Finn in a heap of laughter.

"I'm kiddin'... But it could happen, you know..."

"Positive thoughts, Finn," she laughed herself, "Although two babies would be amazing, I need to get through just one first..."

The two walked through the parking lot with Finn still recording. This time their picks for the baby's gender were up for discussion.

"You think it's a girl, don't you?" Madison asked, giving a strange look to the camera.

Finn nodded his head as he was dead set on the fact that Madison was carrying a girl. He even considered it a fact instead of just a guess.

"The majority of my nieces outweigh my nephews... It's got to be a girl," he said.

But Madison shook her head and leaned against Finn as they approached the front entrance. "Well, its a good day to be wrong, huh handsome?"

Finn turned his phone off while the two sat in the waiting room, engrossed by all sorts of pamphlets and brochures from C-sections to breastfeeding... It was quite a lot to take in, even though they were the same from last time. But the more Madison progressed in pregnancy, the more aware and real it seemed.

"Gosh... I can't even imagine," Madison whispered, placing the scary as hell C-section pamphlet back where it came from. Finn smirked and squeezed at her knee a little.

"All that fun we had months ago would be worth it, baby."

"Easy for you to say..." she whispered carefully into his ear, "Although I know it was a _blast_ for you... If you catch my drift."

Finn chuckled and shook his head, leaning into Madison's ear now. "Don't worry, it definitely was... Over and over again."

The wait felt extensive but in reality it was only ten minutes till Madison and Finn were called back into a room completely with an ultrasound machine. Madison was prepped and Finn sat beside her, anxiously staring at the huge screen in front of them for an image to appear. Blue gel was squirted onto Madison's little baby bump and the technician moved the doppler around until she got a clear view of the baby.

Madison and Finn stared in awe as they watched their precious little bean on the screen, heart beat and all. "She's energetic," Finn said, filming once again. Madison found it humorous that he still referred to their baby as a definite girl.

"Please... Can we find out if it's a girl like he thinks it is?" Madison asked the technician who was happy to oblige. Finn must have been sitting on the edge of his seat, squinting at the screen as he tried to make out the image shown.

"I think you've got yourselves a baby..."

Oh the suspense. Madison and Finn literally held each other's hand, both squeezing so hard that it felt like pins and needles. Both held their breath and bit their lip in anticipation and excitement. Little Aislin or Callum... Madison's heart strings pulled with just the thought of either or.

"Yep... I'd say you are definitely having a boy."

Both Madison and Finn gasped, but Finn was the most surprised.

"A boy?" He asked with a huge grin.

All this time he thought for sure they'd be having a girl. But a boy? He wasn't expecting to hear they were having a boy but Finn was beyond the universe ecstatic. A little mini him... His first born a son to join the ranks of his Club, alongside Karl and Luke's children. His first born a literal, mini him.

"Well, mom and dad, you've got yourselves a grandson," Finn quickly said into the lense of his phone.

"A mother's instinct was right," Madison smiled, looking over at Finn, "We're having a boy! Oh my God, Callum..."

She clutched at her heart; the name warming her heart. "Oh my gosh, Finn!"

He chuckled, zooming in on the image of his son on the screen. "There ya have it... Our son; Callum Gael Balor."

The technician beamed; the obvious happiness of Finn and Madison contagious. "Are we happy?"

"Happy and quite surprised," Finn answered, "All this time I thought it was a girl... But a boy? Holy, this is just... Everything."

Finn struggled to find the right words but he was so overcome with joy that he was left tongue tied.

The rest of the ultrasound was a breeze; measurements and development in perfect correlation with how far along Madison was. A disk of photos and actual physical copies from the ultrasound were given to Madison before the two of them left the office.

"That was honestly the best thing I've ever witnessed," Finn gushed, still in such awe, "I can't believe we're going to have a boy... My son."

"I bet you can't wait to call Luke and Karl... There's going to be so many boys running around."

"A club of their own," Finn mentioned, "The prodigy..."

"There is honestly nothing more attractive than you right now, talking about our soon to be born son... I think I'm actually the one in awe right now."

Finn stopped in front of his car and took Madison's hands in his. "Words cannot describe how much I am in love with you or even how much I do love you... You're about to give me the best gift possible among the many others that you've already given me... Now it's my turn to reciprocate such a gesture."

"With what?" She asked.

Finn just folded his arms across his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a surprise, love."

"Finn, you spoil me way too much. I'm more than content with what you've already given me," Madison tried.

But he laughed. "You really thought that would work, didn't you?"

Madison shook her head and went for the passenger's door. "Not at all. I know you better than that."

Finn chuckled to himself and slid into the driver's seat of the car; heading in the direction of his big surprise.

Soon, Madison and Finn pulled up to one of the few houses that were fully built on a lot not too far from the doctor's office; a ' _SOLD'_ sign displayed on the front of the lawn. It was a beautiful two story house nestled in between two others that were fully built with plenty of lawn and backyard. Madison was a little confused as to why Finn turned off the car and asked for her to step out. She even joked, asking if he'd drive off once she did.

"Nah, I wouldn't want an angry pregnant woman chasin' after me down the street," Finn chuckled.

So Madison opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car, as did Finn. She went along the front of the car to meet Finn who laced his fingers with hers and led her towards the ' _SOLD_ ' sign.

"What are we doing here?" Madison asked, looking around the property for any sign of life. Showing up on someone's front yard would have been an awkward situation.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked Madison.

She nodded and didn't really think much of his question. "Yeah, it's a beautiful house."

Finn let go of Madison's hand to circle round the sign and leaned his arms against it. "I remember when you told me you were a white picket fence girl... And I told you one day I would give that to you... Well... That day has come. Now, since we have a house, I guess I better learn how to build that fence now, huh?"

Madison stared dumbfounded for a moment until the initial shock of what Finn said passed. But then it sank in. Finn said " _since we have a house..."_

The beautiful and perfect house they were standing in front of was officially there's?

"Finn... What do you mean by ' _we have a house?'_ " Madison asked carefully, desperately in need of validation first.

Finn smiled and extended his hand to Madison. She placed her hand in his and he led her towards the front steps. "We're officially home owners... This is our home, Madison."

"Finn Balor... Oh my God," Madison exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him, "My pregnant body cannot handle this right now... Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, love... This is our house. I so happen to have the keys right here," he said, pulling a set out from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"When did you do this?!"

"I've got my ways... On my way from the airport, I'd drive past this everyday. This is the exact same house I'd see from the highway over there," he pointed, "So a couple weeks ago I put an offer on this place and just yesterday, it became official."

"Oh my... Holy shit, Finn! I... Oh my God."

"Are you happy, babe?" He chuckled.

Madison nodded and kissed Finn. "I am... You're just so unbelievably amazing, Finn... A house?"

"Speaking of it," he chuckled, "Let's go inside."

Finn stuck the key inside the lock and the sound of it unlocking was so satisfying. Their own house just in time for their growing family. Madison was on cloud ten, never mind nine. Touring the inside of their finished house was such a whirlwind. For a while it had just been talk here and there but now it was all real. They had their own backyard and much, much more space. As they ascended the stairs, Madison could already envision the baby's room just across the hall from what would be her's and Finn's master bedroom.

"You're thinking that should be the baby's room too, huh?" Finn inquired as he stood in front of the bedroom he was referring to.

"You know me so well," Madison said, "But I do think Callum's room would be perfect right there."

Madison took a second to look around the top floor of their new house. She wanted to pinch herself and see if she'd come to; if maybe it were all a dream. But Finn pulling her close to him was definitely real.

"You're still quite shocked, aren't you?" He asked, humoured by her overall reaction.

"I am," she nodded, "Although I think I'm more shocked at how amazing you are... My fiancé has just surprised me with our first home... How many people can honestly say that?"

"I'd like to think that in this massive population that it's just you and I... Because in all this world, you and our son only matter," Finn said so sweetly that Madison was left swooning.

"Finn... I think you may just be the most romantic man in the entire universe," she said, leaping into his arms so he could hold her up, "And Callum and I are as lucky as all hell to have you, baby."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madison collapsed onto Finn, totally warn out and just as satisfied as he was. Car sex had become their thing; a past time and seemingly the only time they had sex since travelling had been chaotic all week long.

"Did you accidentally honk the horn during all that?" Finn chuckled and immediately Madison erupted into very, very contagious laughter.

"I blame that entirely on you," she said between fits of giggles, "I wouldn't have if the sex was mediocre."

"So... It was good?" Finn breathed.

"Better than good," Madison stated, "You know it was something if I caused that much of a commotion in the front seat."

Finn chuckled and placed his lips on Madison's, kissing her sweetly. "You know," he mumbled, "We should get inside the arena before we draw any attention to our car."

"Do you think we already have?"

"If we did, it would still be worth it," Finn shrugged, "How many people can say that they had sex before work in the front seat of their car just outside of work?"

Madison laughed and kissed Finn on the cheek, "Probably just you and I, handsome."

They quickly fixed their clothing and this time Madison made sure to wipe away any smudged lipstick before the two made their way inside the area without incident.

"Easier than I thought," Madison commented, "Maybe we could make this a weekly thing..."

Finn stopped in his tracks and just smirked, "Thank God I'm marrying you..."

"Yes, you're quite lucky, huh?" She teased.

"Luckiest bastard ever."

"You gotta go, don't you," Madison asked, looking at her phone. Smackdown would soon come to a close and then the first ever MMC would get underway; Finn and Sasha against Natalya and Shinsuke.

Finn nodded and pulled Madison closer to him. "I'll see you after, my love."

"You will... And I'll be watching... Oh, will I ever."

"I love you," Finn said in between kisses.

"I love you. Good luck out there, handsome."

Finn and Madison went their separate ways with Finn heading in the direction of the locker rooms and Madison in search of her Smackdown friends. She didn't have to look too far before spotting both Becky and Charlotte down the hall.

Becky took a double glance until she actually noticed that it was Madison.

"Oh good heavens!" Becky exclaimed so excitedly. She nearly lunged down the hall with Charlotte following and enveloped her long lost friend into a big bear hug, giggling when she realized Madison's belly poking against her.

"You're so pregnant," Becky gushed, placing her hand on Madison's stomach, "It's so cute... Oh my gosh, you look so good, Madi!"

"Thanks Becks... I haven't seen you in forever! I guess this comes as quite the shock to you, huh?" Madison asked, referring to her baby bump.

"Yes and no," Becky smiled, "Maybe a shock seeing such a small lass like you all pregnant and such... But I ain't shocked about Finn becoming a father. It's about time but better late than never. And besides! He's doin' it with ya! What's better than that?!"

"If there was any better fit for Finn, we know it would still be you," Charlotte complimented.

"You guys are too much," Madison said, "Honestly... You two better be coming to the wedding."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. 'Course we'll be there. My finny is gettin' married!" Becky exclaimed so happily and so proudly. Finn meant a whole lot to her. She owed a lot of her career and success to him. Now that he was in a meaningful relationship and about to embark on an upcoming stage in his life, of course Becky was ecstatic. He deserved everything good coming his way.

"How is the planning coming along?" Charlotte asked, "I'm sure Finn's family is big help."

"Thank God for his family," Madison said, throwing her head back and sighing contently, "They've made wedding planning so much easier. The absolute last things left of our list is our fittings... Which I am not looking forward to."

"I heard Bayley brought ya to a store that specializes in maternity gowns, huh?" Becky asked.

"You haven't seen the picture yet?" Charlotte gasped and Becky looked shocked.

"What photo?!" She shrieked.

"Oh, I definitely have something to show you later... Especially Madi in her gown and Finn in that tux, oh my God," Charlotte gushed.

"I can't believe Bayley hadn't shown me! And I don't even have time to look now cause I see someone wavin' me down," Becky grumbled, referring to Mark, "I've got to go."

"I'll meet you out front when you're done," Charlotte said, "But if you're late, I'm leaving town without ya, Becks."

Becky just shook her head and latched onto Madison. "You don't even know how good it was to see ya... Take care of the little bean in there and tell Finn I say hi and good goin'."

"It was a joint effort," Madison laughed, "But I'll tell him you said hi and good luck with Mark."

"I need all the luck I can get," Becky jokingly whispered into Madison's ear.

She strolled down the hall to Mark, giving Charlotte the perfect opportunity to talk to Madison one on one.

"Hey," Charlotte said, clearing her throat. She couldn't believe she was about to tell Madison everything...

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh, okay," Madison said like it wasn't a huge deal, because to her it wasn't... But to Charlotte, it was the most uncomfortable position she'd ever put herself in voluntarily.

Charlotte's inner voice psyched her up, mentally preparing for however the conversation would go...

"You know I hate any kind of drama and confrontation," Charlotte started, ultimately beating around the bush. It wasn't the idea location or time to tell Madison about Finn asking for Sasha's number amongst other things... Charlotte still wasn't sure if telling Madison was the right thing to do. Like Charlotte said, she detested drama in all its forms. Confrontation was a whole other story too. But putting herself in Madison's shoes, who had a baby on the way with a fiancé whose past wasn't completely top secret, Charlotte ultimately decided she needed to do what was right.

"I don't want to alarm you but I thought you should know... I ran into Finn a couple weeks back."

"Oh... Um, okay," Madison uttered, confused as to why that would be such a big deal.

Charlotte sighed, her awkwardness about the issue getting the best of her. "Are you okay?" Madison asked as she was concerned by the look on Charlotte's face. The usually cool and collected woman standing in front of her looked like a total mess.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlotte was quick to respond with a nod, "I'm sorry, I just... I don't even know where to start."

"Well, what does this have to do with you running into Finn?" Madison asked.

"He asked me for Sasha's number," Charlotte surprisingly blurted out.

Madison's face dropped and immediately Charlotte felt like the worst person in the world for having to break it to her.

"Wh-why would he ask for her number?" Madison mumbled, a look so far away in her eyes. Just about a million reasons flooded her mind but they seemed all the same. They all began and ended with Sasha and Finn... The usual business whenever a man would ask for his ex's phone number.

"He told me it was for work... Because of the Mixed Matched Challenge... Apparently they're paired together?"

Madison nodded. "Uh, yeah... Yeah they are."

So Charlotte's explanation made sense and all. Maybe Finn wanted to go over a few things here and there for their match. It didn't seem like that big of a deal the more Madison thought about it. If Finn wanted to cheat, he would have been a little more inconspicuous about it, Madison thought... Especially when their entire work community knew of their impending nuptials and baby on the way. But Finn wasn't like that anymore. Madison convinced herself of that. He gave her his word and ultimately she trusted him. So why was she so bothered by Charlotte's news?

Then Madison fought the urge to roll her eyes and months of past confrontation strolled it's way back into Madison's head.

" _Because Sasha was still in love with Finn," Madison_ mentally told herself, " _She always had been... And now it seemed like the Mixed Match Pairing was part of a conspiracy..."_

"Charlotte?" Madison asked, her voice just above a whisper, "I know you know Sasha... And Finn too... Should I be worried?"

Charlotte wished she could give Madison the answer she longed for... The answer she most definitely deserved. But instead, Charlotte was just the barer of continuing bad news.

"There's something else, Madison... But I don't think you should watch it here. Not with everyone around."

Madison really begun to panic. There was something to watch? Like evidence?

Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and tears formed in the corners of her eyes but Charlotte quickly whisked her away to empty area of the hall, where no one could see or bother them. "Shh... I'm sorry, Madi. Don't cry."

"Just show me and get it over with," Madison sighed, wiping the tears staining her cheeks. She felt like collapsing; what would have been an exact representation of what her heart looked like.

"Wait a second," Charlotte stopped and pressed her phone against her chest, "What do you think this is? Evidence that Finn has cheated?"

"Well, yes... What else would it be, Charlotte?" Madison asked, suddenly not as terrified.

Charlotte shook her head. "God, I'm sorry... Madison, it isn't anything like that..."

"Then what is it?" Madison asked, so anxious and confused. It didn't help that it felt like her head was spinning like a top.

At first, Charlotte hesitated but with how deep she dug herself in an awkward hole, there was no escape. She pressed her finger against the screen and turned the phone around for Madison to see.

It was hard to make out a clear image at first and the video was taken in a loud environment; the voices drowned out by thumping music. But then Sasha came into the frame and suddenly Madison could hear perfectly.

"What is this?" She whispered as she watched on.

' _ **Kill, fuck, marry...'**_

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the sound of Sasha's laughter. How stupid could she be to put herself in such a position and later have the video leak on everything social media based?

' **Balor, Cesaro, Rollins...'**

Madison exchanged a glance with Charlotte but quickly returned her gaze to the screen, very intrigued as to how Sasha choose to answer such a pressing question.

' _ **Okay... Um... Well, since I've already fucked Finn, I'd have to go with Seth... I'd fuck Seth.'**_

' _ **Why wouldn't you just fuck Finn again?'**_

' _ **Oh don't worry, I would... But in the end, I'd marry him...'**_

Madison was appalled at first. Given the date of the Snap, it was recent. Early May to be exact; quite a while before the MMC too. It supported Madison's suspicion perfectly, that somehow Sasha got her way in being paired with Finn.

"Look, I don't want you suspecting anything," Charlotte warned as she knew Madison was doing just that, "I just wanted to show you so you weren't in the dark about it... But given that everything ends up on the internet at some point, I guess it was just a matter of time."

Madison shook her head. "I appreciate you showing me this... I much rather watch this with somebody I trust instead of alone, inside my hotel room, left wondering how the hell I confront Finn about it."

"But this is Sasha's doing," Charlotte reminded her.

"But he did ask for her number," Madison pointed out, "And then this happens? I can't help but feel the way I do... Finn has a history of doing these things, you know it..."

"I know he does," Charlotte sighed, "But I'm not saying that history repeats itself for his sake... I'm talking about Sasha... She's the one I do not trust, Madison. As far as I know and believe, Finn isn't the one to be concerned about."

Madison agreed with Charlotte's own suspicions. She knew full well how Sasha felt about Finn...

"What do I do?" She asked, desperate for Charlotte's advice. Confronting Finn seemed like something she should do if he were guilty of anything. It was Sasha who allowed for herself to be filmed playing some game... But Finn asking for a number didn't really mean anything at all. Like Charlotte said, Finn made it clear it was for work purposes... There hadn't been anything alarming that would leave Madison suspicious...

"That's up to you... But once he sees it, maybe he'll have something to say too... Just, don't count him out. Finn's a really great guy, regardless of his past. And you know he loves you... Especially with you being his first, Madison... We all know that you're his first experience with everything relationship wise..."

"I know, Charlotte... But this kinda thing has always been on the back of my mind... Lots of people can slip up and I really don't want Finn to be one of them," Madison said sadly.

"Keep your head up, Madi," Charlotte reminded her, "And like I said, don't count Finn out... It could be nothing, rather it being just a coincidence."

No matter how many times she believed her instinct and doubted her suspicions, she folded. Madison was past being optimistic while the polar opposite seemed like the way to go. "But it could be a giant red flag that something will happen between Finn and Sasha, whether I like it or not..."


	47. Exposed For What It's Worth

Chapter 47! Hope you like :) I feel things are starting to crumble but I promise it will be beneficial? We'll see... Thank you to all! For leaving reviews and simply just reading along as I keep spitting out chapters and continue this writing adventure! It's awesome! So let me know what you think of this one :) Happy reads!

/

Vegas was supposed to be a little bit of a getaway for both Finn and Madison but the dark cloud of guilt and incidents that happened in the last little while hung over their heads instead; Finn in particular.

Sitting in the chauffeured car on the way to his signing, he must have watched the damned video about a hundred times by now; each and every time he was left seething. There was nothing entertaining about the fact that Sasha ranked her fellow colleagues in such categories, proclaiming that she would not only "sleep" with Finn once again but she would marry him too... The very thing he was about to do with Madison.

In other words, Finn was entirely pissed off. The stupid Snapchat was grossly disrespectful to Madison. Finn didn't care about his name being tossed around and used so vulgarly. It was the fact that his long ago ex would knowingly say such things while both have obviously moved on; one already married and the other close to it.

As angry as Finn was about the whole ordeal, Madison seemed calm. But Finn knew better. There had to have been much more behind the cool and collected facade she so expertly displayed. It truly didn't seem to bother Madison the way it bothered Finn... Her reaction, if any, left Finn to ponder. But that's just how Madison was; scary good at suppressing her emotions for the benefit of others.

On the other hand, if she didn't think much of Sasha's video, then be done with it, he thought. He could have taken Madison's reaction for what it was and never look back. He could have pretended that nothing happened between him and Sasha and entered the sacred union of marriage as an honest man. But Finn was better than that. As scummy as he practically deemed himself for his actions, way before and present day, he really wasn't **that** much of a douchebag...

Finn slipped his phone into his jacket pocket, growing tired of watching the woman who was the root cause of his many problems at the moment. Staring out the window, he was saddened with where his and Madison's relationship stood. Unknowing to her, he screwed up...

He had it so, so good with Madison. Why didn't he just push Sasha away? Or walk away while he still had the chance? There were so many possibilities swirling around his head; all that didn't involve Sasha's lips colliding with his.

Finn sighed, letting his head fall against the window. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to scream aloud. He was so frustrated and discouraged as his conscience began to make him feel much, much worse.

Looking back on his time with Madison, he made some pretty significant promises. First, he promised he was a changed man; exchanging his playboy lifestyle for a life of settling down and being loyal to only one woman. Now almost a year later, he was sitting inside a car all by his lonesome questioning how the last two weeks of his life had changed such a proclamation.

Claiming to be a changed man meant nothing to Finn if he couldn't fully live up to it.

He came to the realization that he needed to come clean. The longer he went without telling Madison the truth, the more it would dwell on him. It would drive him insane, if not already... And that may have been a lie since Finn admitted he was starting to feel like a loon; trapped within the guilt that already bubbled over.

But then Finn thought about the closure with Sasha he so desperately needed. It was obvious... They hadn't quite ended their relationship on the best of terms. Being paired together while the foundation of their previous relationship lie in seemingly unrepairable shambles proved disastrous.

How was he supposed to survive however long him and Sasha were to compete in the Mixed Match Challenge? Or any more joint appearances they might have in the future? And how was he supposed to go on without confronting Sasha's motive? Finn was desperate to know why she would put herself in such a position, knowing full well the both of them had respected partners... But it was still the biggest mystery of all why Sasha would wait almost two years to do what she did.

Finn had so many questions of his own that he came to the realization that he needed to follow through with Sasha's request to allow her to explain. If that was as close as closure as Finn felt like he needed, then he'd take it.

He began to chuckle but it wasn't humorous. It was kind of pitiful as Finn realized for the rest of the day, he'd have to go about life as if everything was perfect... Flawless, peachy, whatever... He had to interact with eager fans and put on such a happy front while he was the complete opposite... He'd have to sit through interviews and Q&A's as if he were totally into it, when he really wasn't... The next couple hours would feel like hell as he'd eagerly be thrusted into such a public setting while wanting nothing more than to fix his personal problems instead.

Finn pitied himself for many reasons, but the reason that stood out the most was Madison. His reason? He pitied himself for slipping up while he had something beyond spectacular at home, who loved him... Who had been devoted to him since August. 22nd, 2016... Who accepted his proposal for marriage... Who, come the end the year, would bless him with a beautiful son...

Madison Elizabeth Reed was the definition of love for Finn. And while he went on with every single reason why he should be ashamed with what happened with Sasha, Finn felt gloomier and gloomier... To the point where he squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down his cold cheeks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey," Bayley answered as cheerfully as she possibly could even though she was nearly running on empty. She was dead tired and even bet herself she'd fall right asleep on the couch she lay on if Madison hadn't called. As soon as her cell phone rang so obnoxiously she was wide awake. Reading Madison's caller ID pumped more blood through her veins and had her heart jumping... She was wondering when her friend would call.

Bayley knew exactly what was happening. Every social media platform was in uproar.

She'd seen the Sasha Snap for herself and again with Sami. He thought it was just a tasteless joke, but that's how Sami took most of what was happening around him. But Bayley was much more concerned for Madison's sake. She couldn't imagine having an ex girlfriend of Sam's expressing the desire of sleeping and marrying her man like it was no big deal...

"Are you okay?" Bayley asked, cringing along with her question.

On the other end, Madison let out a heavy sigh and for a moment, Bayley didn't know if tears would follow or what. But she was expecting the absolute worst; one of her dearest friends to breakdown.

"I... I don't know," was Madison's surprising answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bayley asked in such confusion. She knew if she was the one in Madison's shoes, she'd be furious... She already was furious and it wasn't even her relationship. But if r were, Sami wouldn't see the light of day after such an ass kicking as well as whatever ex girlfriend who had the balls to film herself talking in such a manner.

"I really don't know, Bayley," Madison said, "There's lots of different things to consider."

Again, Bayley was left confused. "Like what?"

"Well," Madison sighed, "For starters... I have a pretty great suspicion that this Mixed Match Challenge pairing was all Sasha's idea."

Bayley agreed, 100%.

"And because this is work for the both of them," Madison continued, "I have to be okay with them as partners while it's obvious my fiancé's ex still LOVES my fiancé... I have to be okay with the fact that the whole internet community knows that Sasha wants to ' _fuck'_ and marry my fiancé... I mean, I really don't know how To really feel about any of that."

"It's not an easy thing to come to grasp, Madi," Bayley said carefully, "But this is all on Sasha..."

"I know, Bayley... Charlotte told me the same thing."

"Well... Let's put it out there. Even if this is all Sasha, do you think Finn has or will ever cheat?" Bayley asked. Her question was a little harsh but it was just what Madison needed. She needed a little dose of possible reality.

"No," Madison answered but even saying it out loud wasn't convincing to her or Bayley.

"Madison... Why do I get the feeling that you're not being 100% honest?" Bayley questioned, biting her lip in anticipation.

Madison groaned. "I hate myself for this, Bayley..."

"Do you think he would cheat?!" Bayley gasped.

"My heart says no, but my head says yes... Quite a predicament, huh?"

"He would not! He loves you, Mads..."

"I know. And that's why I said I hate myself for even thinking Finn would ever do that to me. But look at what's happening... Sasha literally has Finn in the palm of her hand now," Madison said, her voice dampened by sadness and accompanied by watery eyes, "They've spent the whole day together doing media and appearances... For however long they're apart of this Mixed Match Challenge, the temptation is there for Sasha to try something... It's pretty obvious given the Snapchat..."

"Madi... Don't say that," Bayley pleaded.

"How do I know for sure that Finn won't do anything? Because of trust?," Madison asked almost mockingly, "It's not that easy when two people that have history together and the simple fact that human nature is very tempting on its own... It's like a science."

"Madi..." Bayley's voice sounded so sad. She tried and now her heart literally had never felt as much pain as Madison spoke. It was tough to hear one of her best friend's, who should have been the happiest woman on the planet with an upcoming wedding and baby, speak so negatively about her fiancé... Her partner in crime; the man who loved her endlessly.

There really shouldn't have been any ounce of doubt about Finn's credibility but sadly, given the past, Madison had no choice but to worry.

"You have to trust Finn," Bayley encouraged, "This may look bad on him if there was any incriminating evidence on his end. But there isn't, Madi... Just please, give him the benefit of the doubt for now."

"I am," Madison sniffled, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, "Believe me, I did... And I really am trying right now... But this is hard. I don't want to be suspicious of Finn... He's never cheated on me before but it's his past that truly still does haunt me... He has history with this woman. Now that her feelings are out in the open, for literally the whole world to see, I'm skeptical and I'm nervous as all hell."

Losing Finn, who'd been on the straight and narrow for so long, probably the longest ever in his lifetime, was such a tough possibility Madison undoubtedly had to face. What if he would grow tired of a life of settling down since it was a lifestyle still so foreign to him? It was possible... Maybe he would get cold feet given the addition to the baby... Those were tough waters Madison seriously did not want to cross... But with it only being possibilities, Madison still couldn't steer clear from her own suspicions.

"This has opened my eyes, Bayley... And if Finn were to slip away, I couldn't possibly blame him when he doesn't fully know better... He's lived the way he did for so long, before all of us... So, can you blame me for the way that I really feel right now? Because in all honesty, I don't... I don't blame myself for a second and I don't blame Finn either. But it won't make the possibility of losing him any better."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sasha: I think we need to talk_

 _Finn: Agreed. Over the phone?_

 _S: I was thinking in person_

 _F: Doesn't sound like a good idea_

 _S: There's no catch... I just want to be able to explain. I just got back to my room... So what do you say?_

There was a slight hesitation within Finn knowing he'd have to speak to Sasha in private quarters but if it was the sacrifice he'd have to take in order to close a long overdue chapter in his life, then so be it.

 _F: Okay. I'll text you when I get to the hotel_

It was almost ten o'clock at night as interviews and appearances ran later than usual. Once Finn pulled up to the front of the hotel, he felt a twinge of guilt pull at his heart as he walked through the entrance. He thought about Madison in their hotel room, either waiting up for him or fast asleep. But since she hadn't answered his last text, Finn figured she was sleeping.

F: I'm here. Where are you?

S: Tenth floor. Room 1022

Finn exhaled but quickly sucked a deep breath in once he reached the elevators. He was heading up to Sasha's room with such an awful twisting sensation in his stomach. With every passing floor, Finn's nerves got the better of him... He was actually nervous. For a moment he got a chuckle out of it but shook his head loose. He needed to go into Sasha's room with an open mind.

The elevator door opened on the tenth floor; just above the floor where Finn and Madison were staying. He exited and took a right down the hall. Once he reached room 1022, Finn stood frozen for a great while in front of the door.

Hesitating once or twice to knock, Finn eventually did. He held his breath until the door opened, slowly at first. Sasha stood on the other side and like a shamed child, her eyes were glued to the ground. She didn't say a word, just moved over to her right to let Finn through. "Hey..." he sighed, darting past Sasha. She closed the door and still didn't answer his greeting. It was an awkward and tense silence between them, neither one knowing where to start even though they were both on the same page... They needed closure.

"So... I guess I have some explaining to do..." Sasha found it hard to say. Words hadn't come easy since facing Finn... Since the leak. Pretending to converse and participate with one another in a public setting was tough while so much was happening behind the scenes. Both were exhausted from playing nice and spending half the day being chipper.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, choosing to stand as Sasha took a seat on her bed, "You do."

"Okay," she whispered, pulling her legs onto the bed to sit Indian style.

"First of all... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for that stupid Snapchat to ever see the light of day or worse... For the entire world to see."

"It's what was said, specifically about me that's botherin' me, Sasha," Finn said, getting down to business. He was still pretty fiery about the whole thing.

"If I wasn't in the position I was in, then who would care? You could go about your day talkin' about me all ya want... But this disrespects my relationship with Madison. It disrespects her fully," Finn said, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders momentarily. But really, only for a little while until he noticed tears begin to slip down Sasha's cheek.

"This whole thing doesn't make me feel any good either, Finn," her voice croaked, "Every aspect of my life is put on blast because of the WWE... Because of this lifestyle we both live. Nothing goes unnoticed, especially stuff like this... But now, I have to live with my painful past that has been brought back to life to haunt me each and every day."

"What do you mean?" Finn breathed, "This stupid video is obviously something new... Not from years ago."

"You're my past Finn..." Sasha whispered. She closed her eyes as it was painful to even admit to the one man who had such a vice grip on her heart and not in a good way.

"Sasha... We need to stop this... You need to stop this," Finn clarified. He felt sorry for the woman breaking down in front of him.

"I can't," Sasha said, "Everyday it's like this... It doesn't matter how much it may seem like I've moved on because the truth is, I haven't!"

"Sasha, we haven't been together in almost a year and a half... There is nothing that stands between us anymore," Finn proclaimed once and for all, more of a statement for himself and his own conscience. Since Sasha had kissed him, it had been a constant battle of whether or not Finn had suppressed feelings.

"Finn!" Sasha harshly interrupted, "There will always be something between us! You don't get it!"

"Then what is it, Sasha? Tell me!"

"A baby!" Sasha shrieked, tears flowing down her cheeks like a broken faucet.

"What do you mean a baby?" Finn asked, having absolutely no idea what she was referring to.

"I was pregnant, Finn!" Sasha laid it all out, "I was pregnant with your child!"

Finn's face completely dropped and he nearly toppled over... But he quickly regained his balance and denial quickly took over.

"There's no way... How can I believe you, Sasha?" Finn hated to ask but he had to. Faking something as serious as a pregnancy to gain Finn's sympathy and attention was serious. If that was Sasha's motive like he thought it was, then she needed to be called out on it.

"Fuck you, Finn!" Sasha spat as she was appalled and disgusted he'd ever accuse her of lying about something of that magnitude. She could admit she'd done some scummy stuff in her lifetime but faking a pregnancy? Never would she dare.

"I found out a few days before I found you with Billie and Peyton... Can you blame me for keeping it from you for this long?" She cried.

"So you kept it from me for this long, Sasha?" Finn asked, his tone angry, "That isn't somethin' you keep from somebody given whatever circumstances!"

"It wasn't ideal! The whole situation was a shit show, Finn! Would you have liked for the entire world to know that you knocked up a woman who didn't even mean shit to you?" Sasha spat.

Finn collected himself by biting his tongue. He needed to cool down before he spat hateful jargon he would later regret. A moment of silence between them, Finn opened his mouth and carefully asked Sasha for the God honest truth, once and for all. "Be real with me... Were you legitimately pregnant with my child?"

Sasha slowly nodded, her expression crumbling into one of pain and sorrow. "I was... I was only five weeks when I found out..."

She reached into her pocket and had her phone in her hand. She swiped to gain access and dig through the photos to produce an image of an ultrasound. Handing the phone to Finn, he carefully inspected everything about it. Her name was printed clearly on the top along with the one of '9:23am' and the date... '20/06/16.'

It was indeed the day Sasha was talking about... The day she discovered Finn cheating.

There was nothing suspicious about the photo. It wasn't altered, at least from what Finn could see. It was legit; it was the real deal. And now, Finn was left feeling like an asshole for doubting her.

"Jesus Christ..." he mumbled to himself.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out," Sasha whispered, wiping her eyes, "I would have told you soon, but not like this..."

"What... What happened to the baby?" He asked, running a hand along his scruffy face nervously... And he was indeed nervous to find out the logistics and everything in between. But he wasn't sure how he'd take having a love child at that moment in time.

Sasha exhaled sharply before another round of tears hit. Finn turned his back for a second before facing Sasha again. "You... Did you?" He asked. It was an even tougher reality to face if Sasha did what he thought she did.

"I had no choice," she mumbled, "I was too scared to raise a baby without you... I would have lost everything else if I chose to keep it, Finn... I would have been left with nothing."

Finn sat on the chair opposite the bed and held his head in his hands. It was quite the news to process, especially while he was expecting a baby with his current fiancée. A part of him felt saddened. He'd lost not only one child, but now two. If only he'd known, maybe the numbers would be different... But the more he thought, the prospect of fate entered the picture... If it weren't for everything that happened, maybe he wouldn't have met or began to embark in such a wild adventure with Madison. It was a shitty thing to think about, but it was the only positive light Finn could make of such a situation.

"I... I don't even know what to say," Finn sighed, staring at the ground, "I wish I would've known sooner."

"Things wouldn't have been any different, Finn..."

"You don't know for certain... You didn't know then. I would have wanted you to keep it... I've lost a child before, Sasha..."

"Well, so have I... So now we're even," Sasha spat, but it was only her defence mechanism for being so vulnerable.

"Don't say that," Finn snapped, growing frustrated once again. It was a sensitive subject for him and should have been for Sasha too.

"You expect me to feel any other way than I really do, Finn? How can I?" Sasha shouted, "I lost you in every which way!"

"Is this what it's really about?"

"What if it is?" Sasha threatened, "It wouldn't mean shit anyways..."

"You've always had it out for Madison!" Finn accused, "What's it been about? If you couldn't have me, then nobody else could?"

"That's supposed to be me!" Sasha blurted out with such a jealous kind of anger as she hit Finn with a bomb admission, "It's like I'm watching myself while you're with her! Here's this young little thing trying to live out what I was hoping you and I could have... If you weren't such a douchebag, Finn... Goddamn it, if you would have just seen and appreciated what was in front of you just last year!"


	48. White Lies

Sorry for the wait! Lots of crazy life events happening so I do apologize for keeping you all waiting on this one. But anyways, thank you to those reading and leaving reviews! It's so cool:) Let me know what you think of this one! And maybe what you think will happen next! Thanks for everything guys! Happy reading and I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

"You will never be the woman Madison is," Finn snapped, his emotions getting the better of him. He'd never been as angry as he was, standing in front of Sasha while she said the things she was saying.

"I'm the woman before her... Incase you've forgotten that, Finn... I had something you wanted way before you even met Madison!"

"And you took it away from me!" Finn screamed. The pain in his voice was the exact same as in his heart. With his throat exhibiting the same feeling of being burned alive, he dropped to the floor yet again a broken man. The reality that Finn in a way cheated was more than enough to grasp but now, finding out his ex-girlfriend got rid of his own flesh and blood felt like his own dark and twisted, personal nightmare.

"I had to," Sasha's voice broke into a whisper as she too joined Finn on the floor, sitting directly in front of him. Finn let her hand slide into his but he didn't dare make eye contact with her.

"I had to do what was right at the time for the both of us," she explained, "But don't you think what I did wasn't hard on me? Because it was! I think about it every damn day... And I think about it every time I see you with Madison..."

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, holding his head in his hands as Sasha continued. "I have to watch you live out everything I've ever wanted with you... What I probably would have right now if I didn't do what I did..."

Finn slowly raised his head and wiped his eyes, looking directly at Sasha. "Don't say that," his voice sounded so hoarse but his words as sharp as a threat.

"Why?" She dare ask.

"Because that's not us," Finn explained, "We were not supposed to be together like that, Sasha..."

"We were... Even if you don't ever want to admit it, something inside of you made you say you loved me..."

"No, Sasha-"

"Don't you dare tell me you never felt that sorta way with me and then a year later figure out what that feeling actually was with someone else... Tell me the fucking truth, Finn," Sasha pleaded and pleaded, "Just tell me. Once and for all."

"What if I did love you? It doesn't change anything."

"For me it does, Finn..."

"Tell me, then," Finn was skeptical, "Because even if I did, what good is it to you now? What would those words even mean to ether of us?!"

"This isn't about me anymore," Sasha said, "It's about you... And figuring out you! What if Madison is just a distraction from what you really want?"

"What!" Finn was livid. He felt like the pawn in Sasha's ludicrous game of manipulation because that's what it felt like... Manipulation in its grandest form.

"I'm not listening to this," Finn was firm, "This is exactly what you want... To set me apart from Madison and attempt whatever it is you've been doin' when my guard is down... Because you still have false hope over somethin' that isn't supposed to work between the two of us!"

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me!" Sasha shouted, "Tell me that you've never loved me!"

"I don't love you!" Finn shouted back.

"Then tell me you've never loved me! Tell me!" She urged to press him.

But nothing came out of Finn's mouth. He held his breath and for a moment really did take into account what Sasha had said...

Had he really loved Sasha at one point in time, and now he couldn't bring himself to admit it? Thinking back all that time ago, Finn revisited the disappointment he had in himself. Cheating behind Sasha's back, all the while allowing her to believe he was into her and just as faithful was wrong... He wasn't too inflated by his ego to realize that. But the more he processed, the more he came to understand that he did in fact feel a sort of love for Sasha while they were together... It could have been mistaken for guilt at first but it was love, nonetheless.

"I can't," he answered almost like a whisper but it was as powerful as a scream to Sasha, "Please, just say it..."

"I did love you!" Finn gave in, mentally exhausted. But aside from the anguish, he needed to confront his own feelings and hope to God it was enough closure to allow for Sasha to finally move on and let him be... And then maybe Finn could go back to enjoying his life with Madison and the anticipation of their wedding and baby.

"What?" Sasha was actually taken aback by his answer. She wasn't expecting Finn to admit anything, or so quickly.

"I did," he continued, unloading his true feelings, "I loved you even when it looked like I didn't give a fuck about ya... When I was screwin' around, thinkin' about just myself, there was always that bit of guilt, Sasha... Always... Don't you think for a second I was just an asshole... I only kept doin' what I did because that's all I knew... Until now."

"Why is it her over me?" Sasha whispered with her hand over her heart as if it felt like something was ripping it apart.

"I may never know, Sasha," Finn was honest, "I could sit here and tell you the usual; that it was fate... Or I could tell you that it's because I've met an extraordinary woman whose unlocked something inside of me that I never knew I was capable of..."

"I don't get it," Sasha cried, "For as little as you've known her, you've literally planned your entire life out... It hasn't even been a year and now you're getting married to her and having a baby, Finn! We've known each other for twice as long and our history together is much more storied..."

"What do ya want me to say?" Finn let out an exasperated sighed, "This is what I want... The woman whose carrying my son and soon my last name is the only woman I love now and who I want to spend the rest of my life with, Sasha... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't be what you want me to be!"

Sasha's emotional state fully collapsed. She was a broken mess in front of Finn who for a split second felt bad for her. It was as if he were reliving the day when Sasha figured he was cheating on her with Billie and Peyton... What a nightmare that had been over a year ago and just as worse in present time.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Sash," Finn whispered. A twinge poked Sasha's heart as he spoke his nickname for her. It was then she wiped her eyes and lifted her head to look into his eyes. They were glossy with tears just as hers were, but somehow bluer than she remembered. They were exhilarating by the sight. There was some sort of gravitational pull between the two, but neither one spoke up. The space between them shrunk and soon enough they were mere inches away from each other's lips with their own...

Sasha could tell Finn's heart was just about beating out of his chest. She imagined his hands began to clam up and how exhilarating the feeling of his flesh against hers... Just as exhilarating as those gorgeous baby blues staring a hole right through her.

This time it wasn't Sasha who initiated a kiss, but rather it be Finn's turn. He slowly leaned in and captured Sasha's lips with his. She unsurprisingly kissed him back as it was all she ever wanted.

The intensity of the kiss was at an all time high; almost to the point where hands threatened to wander. But coming back to his senses, Finn pulled away and wiped his bottom lip.

"That shouldn't have happened... But it needed to," be said as he stood to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked in such a daze. She was still reeling from the past couple minutes...

"This was the closure that I needed, Sasha... It may not be for you, but over time, you'll have to accept it... I'm sorry."

As quickly as everything had happened, Finn darted out of her hotel room without a single worry. With how conspicuous he was getting to her room, you wouldn't have known as he left the hall entirely. Finn didn't even wait for the elevator, instead opting for the stairs which proved safer. Once he got to the ground floor he stopped and leaned over the railing, sucking in a deep, refreshing breath and gently exhaling.

"Fuck... What have I done?" He began to question himself. This time he was the forward one; he was the one who perpetrated the kiss. Closure or not, it still felt wrong. Completely and painfully wrong. It wasn't satisfying in any way other than for the purpose of closure.

Finn couldn't go back to his and Madison's hotel room, not yet. He was an angry, shaking mess who wouldn't do any good in a confined space. Finn needed to let go of his aggression and blow off some steam outside, away from the hotel and definitely away from Madison.

He had a lot to ponder; the last couple days of his life the most excruciating, living hell. There was no doubt he loved Madison and finally settled things with Sasha, but now, Finn needed to figure his next course of action since his life was left unbalanced.

Finn needed to figure a lot out as he walked down the flashy streets of Vegas marked with all sorts of temptation. From gambling to showgirls and even shot gun wedding chapels, Finn settled on one...

A bar in the lobby of another hotel, well away from his. Maybe figuring out his life over a pint would help... At least he had all night to do so.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madison rolled over, expecting to feel Finn's body beside her in the bed. Instead her hand gripped at cold, empty sheets which sparked a jolt of energy enough to wake her completely. She sat up and surveyed the semi darkened room around her but Finn was nowhere. The bathroom was completely darkened; the obvious place of where he might have been. A sense of terror filled Madison as she looked at the clock radio emanating the time of _5:03am_ and then back at the empty side of the bed where Finn should have been, sleeping. It didn't look like he happened to slip underneath the covers at any point and got some shut eye before his disappearance.

Now Madison climbed out of the bed with her cell phone in hand, anxiously wondering where the hell Finn was. She walked through the short hallway separating the bedroom and bathroom from the little sitting area when her heart stopped. There was Finn, fast asleep on the couch still dressed in his jacket and shoes from the day before.

"Jesus..." Madison sighed, leaning her side against the wall. She could have awoken him and led him to the bed, but given that he looked as worn out as he did, Madison decided to let him sleep for the time being.

She quietly walked back into the bedroom and took one look at the bed. It looked so tempting but just like Finn always said, she wasn't one to fall back asleep after being awake for just a moment.

As Madison readied the shower, she felt a huge weight crushing her shoulders. The conversation she had the night before with Bayley filled her mind like a deadly flood and just about every emotion followed.

If Finn had been gone all night long and just now discovered on the couch instead of the bed with Madison, could he be guilty? She thought. It was a complicated mess for Madison to consider but it was also one that should not go unnoticed. It was quite possible as her guilty feeling self pondered.

At that point, Madison was considering all options. She needed to be ready for any outcome. If Finn cheated, there had to be a variable for them both.

But then came pressing questions that absolutely had Madison's stomach turning.

Would they stay together if Finn cheated? If he so happened to admit or get caught with another woman other than Madison?

And if he did, what would happen? There'd be no more trust, or would there?

It was a definite that Madison would have a hard time either way; if they stayed together or not... If she forgave Finn, there would always be that constant worry and accusation.

And if she decided she couldn't forgive or God forbid Finn had a change of heart in who he wanted to be with, Madison truly did not know how she would manage... To go about life never ever again feeling Finn's miraculous touch or lips against hers... Or the almost permanent goosebumps whenever he'd call her his love... Or even raising their child in separate homes...

Madison could tell apart her tears rolling down her cheeks from the hot water... It was heartbreaking to think it wasn't just the two of them anymore... As she cradled her bump, she hated herself for imagining a life without the man she'd soon call her husband and father to the baby boy growing inside her.

But that was all things to consider if Finn was truly found guilty... Until then, Madison focused on finishing her shower and coming up with a way to confront Finn afterwards.

Stepping out from the shower, Madison quickly dried herself with a towel before slipping on a bathrobe. Opening the bathroom door, Madison didn't expect to see Finn sitting on the edge of the bed, almost with his back towards her.

She didn't say a word until she got closer to him, realizing he may have spent his entire night drinking. "Finn?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, his voice sounding just like he did indeed spend the majority of the night with a beer in his hand, "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner."

"Where did you go? I didn't expect you'd be gone as long as you were," Madison asked, literally holding her breath.

Finn sighed. "The appearance went a little longer than usual," he explained which was partially true, "But then I couldn't sleep, so I went to a bar down the street."

It was very unusual for Finn to go drinking when he couldn't sleep... Even at his worst, at his breaking point when Wrestlemania didn't happen, Finn never opted to drink his sorrows away or do so just to pass the time...

That was the biggest red flag of them all for Madison.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Maybe what she should have asked was ' _are WE okay?'_

"Yeah... I'm just a little hung over, is all," Finn said, as he really was feeling like shit. But deep down inside he wished he could tell Madison everything that happened and why he really didn't come back to the room when he should have. But he exhibited the same fears himself just as Madison encountered in the shower...

She could see past the hang over and in front of her was a man who clearly wasn't himself. Something was up and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Um... Is everything okay?" She asked, scared to even find out if there really was something happening. Finn seemed a little caught of guard with her ballsy question too. He maintained a sense of calmness the best he could for someone who was hung over... He didn't look guilty, as if he was found with his hand inside the cookie jar... Just yet.

"Does this have to do with that video?" He asked, hitting the nail on the head. They hadn't really talked much about it when it first came out and Finn figured that's what Madison was referring to.

"I guess..." she nodded.

They were beating around the bush, the both of them. For Madison, she actually couldn't bring herself to air out her suspicions. It was maddening when the words literally lay on the tip of her tongue for so long now but nothing came out. She was disappointed. For the last little while, the majority of her time spent in the shower, she was certain she'd find out the truth.

Finn on the other hand, flat out, chickened out. Somehow he pictured coming clean about what transpired between himself and Sasha being a lot easier than it was. But there was nothing really easy about it. With truth came pain and looking into Madison's eyes, he couldn't bare the damage he quite possibly would cause. Although she deserved the truth, she deserved better than heartache.

"It doesn't mean anythin' to me," Finn said. He tried to find some reason in his own statement. The video was as stupid as it was, no doubt and Sasha's expression of love really had no meaning to Finn now.

"I know," Madison sighed and for the first time since the video leaked she showed her true colours and expressed how she really felt about it. "But it was a lot to take in... And I still don't know what to think of it."

As honest as she was being, Finn couldn't seem to follow in her footsteps. "I know it's a lot, but Sasha will not come between us."

It was more of a declaration... A statement that for the tiniest of seconds actually made Finn feel a little bit better of himself.

Madison bit her lip and contemplated her next course of action. "What if she did?"

She cringed the slightest as she studied Finn's expression. So far so good as he didn't look appalled. He was far from it, though. Finn didn't find her offensive at all because he could understand fully since he'd been a dog just hours ago.

"Would you tell me?"

"I would," Finn straight up lied. He was a hypocrite in his own eyes. How he could sit in front of his pregnant fiancé and reassure her

"But there's nothing to worry about, love... That chapter of my life is over," he went on. It was subliminal; the chapter of closure over with. All that was left was to come clean, whenever that would happen...

"Okay," Madison reluctantly accepted. She believed him, she really did. But there would always be that sense of doubt that would probably linger forever.

"You okay?" It was Finn's turn to ask Madison. He stroked the side of her cheek, noticing how exasperated she looked. But she played it off well, like she knew how to do.

"Yeah," she nodded, placing her hand against his on her cheek, "Just a little tired."

"I must have given you a fright," Finn sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... You're here now."

"I am," Finn nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

He rested his forehead against hers, allowing Madison to close her eyes and succumb to his calming touch as he placed his hands on her exposed thighs. With how insane Madison was feeling being left alone with her own dreadful thoughts, there was nothing like Finn's touch that could temporarily numb everything.

He found his way to her lips and with everything in her, Madison kissed back just as hungrily as Finn. With fingers teasing where the hem of the bath robe rested on Madison's thigh, she let out a muffled moan. Somehow Madison dug deep and straddled Finn's lap, longing for the exact moment. The closeness was everything she needed to satisfy her conscience.

"Tell me..." she moaned, kissing her way down Finn's neck. With his hands gripping her hips, he nodded his head.

"Tell me you love me," Madison whispered in an urge. She felt her eyes sting, even as they were squeezed shut. Tears were threatening to fall otherwise. She quivered as her emotions bottled while in such a compromising position with Finn.

He could sense she was emotional with how her body tensed and by the sound of her voice. If only he could open his eyes and spill every single detail so he could quickly make things right. But again, Finn opted to answer Madison's request.

"I love you," he whispered back, running his hands underneath the robe to feel her bare flesh, "More than my own life, my love... Forever, surpassing eternity."

His words would always spark a shiver down her spine no matter the circumstances. Madison began to untie her robe and Finn did the rest; ridding her body of it entirely.

As the two made love, the mood shared between them was anything but the usual loving and lust filled occasion. It was the complete opposite. It was somber as if they'd never see one another again... As if Finn would be off to war the next morning or something as equally as terrifying.

Single tears rolled down each of their cheeks; either one hoping the other wouldn't notice only it was the opposite. Finn noticed and so did Madison. But nothing was said. Instead, they did their best to enjoy the pleasure and forget their troubles for the time being, as difficult as it was.

Neither one knew how much longer they could go on like everything was okay... Like everything was fine. Time would tell but as the days went on, each would crumble and inch closer to their breaking point... Finn being the first.


	49. Figure You Out

Here's another one and it's something! Let me know what you think. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing the previous one :) As always, I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy!

/

July. 25th... Finn's thirty sixth birthday. It should have been a joyous occasion; finally a year where Finn had finally gotten his life together. But there was nothing to celebrate as Finn literally wallowed in his own guilt for over a month now. He hadn't told Madison a thing although he did suspect she knew something...

Living in silence suited him though... At least he still had Madison in the picture even if the two of them were miserable.

On the airplane heading back home to Florida, Madison was battling an old, familiar problem.

"Oh, Jesus..." she whispered, throwing her head back and holding her breath; the usual procedure to keep herself from throwing up all the contents of her stomach.

The dreaded morning sickness had crept its way back into Madison's life at such a horrible time too. The last month in Madison's eyes was like a huge shift in time; a huge shift in everything. If she were to compare the man sitting beside her to the one way before the Snapchat drama, the differences were catastrophic.

"You okay?" Finn mumbled as Madison shook her head.

Aside from how she was feeling, nothing had been okay... Not in a long, long while. Madison felt like she did way back when they lived in Birmingham as Finn's psyche disintegrated right before her eyes. But one thing was for certain... Given that she was currently carrying his child and engaged all the while trying to keep the remaining pieces of their relationship from turning to dust, Birmingham was a piece of cake compared to now.

"Ya need somethin'? Water, anythin'?" Finn asked to which Madison shook her head again. She was just focused on regaining a steady breathing pattern instead of the reminder that there were still two hours of the flight to go till they touch downed.

Surprisingly to Madison, Finn extended his hand to touch her thigh; a gesture he so rarely did now a days. It was comforting and long forgotten, but welcomed. Popping her sunglasses over her eyes, Madison just stared at his hand and from the corner of her eye, at Finn. He was exhausted just by the look of him. Sleep had been a foreign necessity he'd been lacking once again. With bags under his eyes and blood shot eyes, he may have been mistaken for a drunk.

Madison immediately felt saddened... Whatever was bothering him, whether it be work or Sasha, he needed to let it out... Because having it bottled up had already taken a toll on Finn entirely over the past month.

The plane soon landed much to Madison's desire. Her sickness subsided once she realized she'd be in the comfort of her new home that was almost, almost completely unpacked.

As Madison followed Finn, she was hoping he would grab her hand and lace their fingers together like he used to do. But who was she kidding? They didn't seem like that young and in love couple they used to be. It was like they'd been married for over fifty years and little gestures as such didn't matter anymore...

Madison followed behind Finn through the airport too, the sound of her heels clanking against the ground drowning out the general public. She was hoping to sneak past anybody seeking Finn's autograph or picture; feeling sick to her stomach more so than on the plane.

Everything about the airport scenario was wrong. She had enough of Finn's lack of emotion and affection. She wanted everything to go back to normal; to have her man sneak kisses whenever he felt like it and hold her hand with such pride wherever they went. For as long as his behaviour went on, Madison found herself feeling like she'd been shoved in a corner and forgotten... And she was sick of it.

As people began to notice who Finn actually was, they flocked over in dire need of a photo and autograph. Finn, who could switch his mood whenever around fans, happily met with each and every one of them as Madison stayed back. She wasn't in no mood to socialize, let alone be in a public setting feeling the way she was.

Pulling out her phone to get a glimpse at her phone, she realized they only had an hour to get home and get ready before meeting their friends who were holding a big restaurant dinner for Finn's birthday. The lot of them; Bayley, Sami, the Good Brothers and their wives, Kevin and his wife, Neville and his wife and finally, Cass and Carmella were due to join them for the evening.

Maybe a night out was enough to pull Madison out of the slumps even if it was only temporarily. Their friends were always the life of the party; always laughing and always cracking humorous and inappropriate jokes. It would probably be one of the last nights Madison would get in a long while before the baby would come given her very busy work schedule.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked Madison and she nodded, her eyes drawn to the exit. She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose and followed Finn who had both their luggage's in tow. They crossed the arrivals lane and into the park and fly parking lot they went in search of their car. Still, not much was said between them. With little hope Madison had left, she looked forward to the night ahead of them... Hoping maybe it would boost Finn's seemingly low spirit just enough so Madison would be able to see her handsome smile again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All their friends shouted right as Finn and Madison walked into the private room sectioned off for the party. Just as Madison predicted, Finn easily put a smile on and looked like a completely different person. He looked like somebody who was happy with every aspect of his life.

Madison too put on a fake facade as she socialized with the entire table of people. But it was hard to answer questions about the baby and the wedding, every now and then gazing at Finn who had felt the same way... They had a lot of unknown going on between them that it was quite difficult to look beyond the problems at hand.

At least Finn was having a good time. It was quite something to see him laugh and smile. With Luke and Karl getting on his case for multiple reasons, Madison actually cracked a smile herself. It was weird; convinced that it had been a first in such a long while for her too.

Dinner was beautiful, both food and company. Madison was actually able to scarf down enough without the ill feeling creeping up on her. She stood with a piece of cake on a plate in her hand as Finn opened presents. Some were gag gifts surprisingly not from Karl and Luke. Their gift to Finn had a sentimental meaning which truly left him in awe.

"Wow... This is just... Holy shit," Finn smiled as he took the T-shirt out of the box for everyone to see.

It was just like the original Bullet Club logo but with the words ' _OG Daddy'_ on the front.

Preparing for the arrival of his son and having him join the brotherhood he established with his two best friends meant a great deal to Finn. All of their sons together, taking over the world was a dream amongst the three of them and now they had a new club amongst the three of them; invitation only. ' _OG Daddies_ ' really did sound too sweet.

The rest of the evening went by as quickly as it came, leaving Madison fearing what Finn would be like away from the company of their friends. She couldn't bare anymore sleepless nights; wondering where it all went wrong... Madison couldn't even bare Finn's bleak attitude but as soon as they closed the car doors, she didn't immediately get the cold shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight," Finn said as he turned the keys into the ignition, "I appreciate the lengths you went to, to set this all up."

"You're welcome," Madison said quietly, a bit of hope hanging over her head as she wondered if the party was enough to lift Finn's spirits.

They soon pulled into their driveway and as they walked up the stone walkway, silence surrounded them. Their street was quiet but Finn was even quieter... He'd slipped into his depressive state again, so obvious to Madison. But she had a trick up her sleeve; a yet to be revealed birthday gift from herself, until now.

She unlocked the door and hurried inside, leaving Finn to shut and lock the door behind him.

Just in time, as Finn took off his shoes and jacket, Madison reappeared with a small, all black box tied with ribbon in her hand. "Happy birthday," she whispered, catching his attention. She handed Finn the box, which he took and observed.

"You didn't have to..."

"But I did. Open it."

He did just that, carefully untying the ribbon first. Madison studied his expression as he proceeded to uncap the top of the box. Inside was a black and white Armani Exchange wrist watch; exactly what Finn needed since his other decided to "run out of time" as Madison joked.

Finn smiled... An actually, honest to God real smiled adorned his lips. "You're cute," he said softly, "Now I have all the time in the world."

Madison chuckled, taking the watch out of the box. She rolled Finn's right sleeve just a bit to fasten the watch on his wrist. "Who's the corny one now?" She asked.

"The both of us," Finn answered simply, looking directly into Madison's eyes... It had been something he'd gone without doing for so, so long. Something about it was breathtaking for Finn maybe because he hadn't seen Madison's emerald greens in ages. He'd almost forgotten how striking they were...

"Thank you," Finn whispered, gravity pulling him in.

"You're welcome," Madison breathed right before Finn's lips landed on hers. He kissed her with such a force that border-lined passion and aggression but it was welcomed. Immediately, Madison draped her arms over Finn shoulders and caressed the nape of his neck as they kissed.

Caught up in the moment and general absence of affection, Madison moaned and tangled her fingers in Finn's hairs. She rested her forehead against his and hovered her mouth over his, itching for another kiss. "Finn... I need you," she struggled for a breath, "Please..."

How Finn wanted to ravage her body and please Madison in every which way he wanted to experience for himself. It had been ages since they had sex; the longest he probably went without intimacy in his entire life. To feel Madison's naked body against his was bliss. But the sounds that would come out of her mouth because of him were even better to fantasize about.

His hands slipped underneath her thighs and gripped her hips, pulling her dress up in the process. Madison unbuckled Finn's belt and went to unbutton his pants, but she was stopped.

It all hit Finn so quickly; the guilt. He could only think of the night in Sasha's hotel room instead of the present... Like a broken record, over and over the sinful event played inside his head.

"I'm sorry... I can't," he reluctantly decided which set Madison off.

She finally had enough.

"What the fuck, Finn?" She shouted and it was the first time he had ever heard her so angry. He didn't cringe or look startled though. With the way he was acting, he expected her outburst way sooner than now.

"All I want is for you to be YOU again!" She went on, "I just want to feel wanted by you."

He sighed and squirmed out of her grip, turning his back towards her to walk away. "I want to know what's going on, Finn... I want to know right now. I can't keep living like this!" Madison demanded right before Finn could leave the room.

He stopped in his tracks and had his head down. "I know..." he whispered.

"Please," Madison begged, "I need to know."

Finn sucked up whatever pride he had left and prepared for the rest of his world to crumble at his feet. Madison was right. How fair was it to let her go on while Finn was miserable and taking it out on her?

Sighing, he finally turned around and immediately his heart began to shatter.

"I've cheated... I kissed Sasha...," Finn finally admitted out loud for Madison to hear, "Once a few months ago... And the other in Vegas, last month."

"You... You did what?" Madison was stunned. Her heart stopped beating and even the sickening feeling inside her stomach subsided, as if everything inside and around her stood still.

"You... Kissed her?"

"Yes..."

"Where in Vegas?" Madison freaked. All she needed was camera crazy fans to have snapped a photo of Finn and Sasha attached at the lips and posted all over the internet... That would have truly killed her.

"In her hotel room..."

"You went to her hotel room?" Madison nearly choked. The two of them in a hotel room together only meant one thing, in her eyes. Finn could sense Madison's realization and quickly dismissed it all.

"No, Madison... I didn't sleep with her," he clarified.

"You were in Sasha's room WITH her... What do you think that means to me?"

"I know what it seems... But it wasn't that... We talked, Madison... And then it happened..."

Madison was still suspicious. "You went to her room just to talk? To talk about what, Finn?"

He wished he didn't have to divulge the details of that conversation ever. But no more lies, he told himself repeatedly. Madison deserved to hear it all.

"She... She needed to tell me something... That I- She..." Finn was so tongue tied and rattled by Sasha's bombshell still that he couldn't get his words right.

As for Madison, she hung onto every word, utterly terrified as Finn was finally able to admit his now deepest and darkest, newly found secret.

"Sasha was pregnant with my child."

The words hit Madison like a ton of bricks.

She almost toppled over by the initial shock and Finn had to grab onto her to hold her up. But she pushed him away as tears rolled down her cheeks; her head spinning and heart having plunged into her stomach.

"What... She was pregnant?" Madison's shaky voice slipped from her lips. Finn just nodded, still astonished with the news himself.

"I don't understand... Did she?" She asked, referring to how Sasha dealt with her surprise pregnancy.

Finn only nodded again. His heart stung with a twinge of pain once more. "She did... Before I was moved up to the main roster, she did what she did... I only found out about all of this that night in Vegas."

"Jesus... So is this why you've been so scared to touch me?" She whispered.

Finn hated hearing that question come out from Madison's mouth but it was true. He didn't feel right to touch her after doing her so wrong...

"For the last month, all I've wanted was for you to kiss or touch me, or even make love to me like there wasn't a gun pointed to your head to do so... And now I know why you've been so reluctant... Because you've cheated on me with the woman who was carrying your child way before me," she whispered, staring into nothingness as her eyes continued to sting. Finding out why Finn had been so distant, both mentally and physically all made sense. He was devastated and ashamed in himself as he should have been but then Madison began to wonder if the reason why he didn't want to touch her was because he had feelings for Sasha.

"Jesus, Finn... Do you have feelings for her?" Madison asked and before Finn could open his mouth and spit out the typical answer, she clarified.

"Tell me the truth... Whether it be now or before, just tell me... You owe it to me, Finn..."

"I did," he answered truthfully, "Before I met and fell in love with you, I had real and honest feelings for Sasha."

It kind of shook Madison. Way back, a long time ago, Bayley and Madison had a conversation about Finn and Sasha's relationship at Enzo's Halloween party. Apparently he never loved Sasha, according to Bayley... He only said what he did to get her to the bed at the end of the night... There were things about Finn's past that now made Madison worry.

"Do you want to be with her now?" Madison asked, just about cringing as she did.

"No," Finn was firm, "I want to be with you."

"How do you know for sure?" Madison questioned him, "Theres obviously something there... Enough for you to kiss her on more than one occasion and all of a sudden act like you're so revolted whenever I try to touch you!"

"I'm havin' a baby with you... We're gettin' married in a few months, Madison," Finn protested," Doesn't that mean anythin'?"

"All of that doesn't matter when it comes to how you really feel!"

Finn thought she was nuts. At first he was expecting a swift smack across the face after his confession. But now Madison was making excuses for his behaviour? All for what?

"I know what I want... Yes, I screwed up, but-"

"Do you love Sasha?" Madison interrupted.

"No-"

"Have you ever loved her, Finn?" She just had to ask that Goddamn question... He had to answer truthfully now. Going on, attempting to live with lies proved tiring.

"Yes... At one point in time, I did," Finn answered truthfully.

Madison took a step back and inhaled a deep breath. Exhaling, she took a seat on the couch behind her and ran her hand through her hair as she contemplated what to say next.

"I... I'm not angry with you," she said.

Finn wanted her to be pissed off with him especially. He wanted her to spit hateful words and really mean them. A slap across the face or even multiple, he didn't care. As long as Madison was able to take out her aggression... But instead the broken woman sat in front of him as calm as ever it seemed... If it were for the tears threatening to fall...

"Maybe you needed this to happen, Finn... There's a reason for all of this..."

"Madison..." Finn tried but she wasn't having any of it. She shook her head and finally looked up at him.

"Tell me... When you kissed her did you feel something? Be truthful with me," she urged again. But with the way Finn reacted; his head hung low, Madison knew the answer to her own question.

"You did..." she whispered.

Finn covered his face with his hands momentarily before rubbing his eyes. He was ashamed but really, there was no running from it any longer. He did feel something each and every time Sasha kissed him... And the times he kissed her back.

"I don't know why," he admitted, "I'm crazy about you..."

"You can be crazy about me and still have feelings for your ex-girlfriend, Finn... That's what you call unfinished business and I think that's what it is between you two," Madison said sadly.

This time Finn knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I don't want us to be like this," he whispered.

"Maybe It wasn't the right time for our relationship, Finn... Because you haven't figured yourself out and what you truly want," Madison tried to justify without letting her emotions get the better of her but it was hopeless. There she was, a crying mess in front of Finn who couldn't have felt even more shitty about himself and his actions...

"You can say that you want me and only me... But there's something inside of you that's screaming Sasha... You need to figure that out before me..."

"I don't want to," he protested.

"You need to... If there is even the slightest chance of us moving forward from this, you need to do it..." Madison was devastated as she gave Finn an ultimatum. It was an unusual one too but Madison couldn't go on knowing Finn's unfinished business with Sasha lingered. If it meant putting a hold on their relationship, or the possibility of ending it all completely, then it needed to be done...

"What does this mean for us?" Finn asked, already fearing the absolute worst.

"I can't be with you," Madison broke down, "And you shouldn't be with me... Not right now..."

"The baby... Our wedding," Finn said quietly, holding his breath in hopes that it would halt the tears about to fall from his eyes. It was like his heart had been ripped out of his chest since Madison suggest they separate... After months of preparation for the celebration of their lifelong union, it had slipped right through his hands and seemed lost forever... But his son. It all came down to the child Madison would be bringing into the world come December. Had he screwed up so much that his only child be raised in a broken home?

Finn was beginning to think so...

"I don't want to think about that," Madison sighed through the burning feeling in her throat, "I can't... I think it will kill me if I do..."

"Please, Madison... I need to know... What do we do about everythin'?" Finn asked. He needed to know for his own sake. If they were on a break, where did they stand? The wedding was just as big of a factor as the baby.

His unborn son meant everything to him. Having been raised in a family full of love and supportive parents who demonstrated such a passionate marriage, Finn wanted nothing more than to recreate that with Madison...

As for the wedding, he didn't care about money but rather having to tell his family and friends the truth. The wedding being called off because he chose his old feelings for Sasha instead of the one woman who single handedly changed his life for the better? They'd call him absolutely insane and out of his mind...

"I want you there for our baby... The appointments and the ultrasounds... All of that."

"What about the wedding?" Finn worried even more. If she wanted to call the wedding off, he might lose her forever.

"I've lost you once before because I was stupid," Finn choked, lowering his head. He rubbed at his eyes; tears flowing down his cheeks as whatever was left of his heart disintegrated into nothingness. He was truly beyond a broken man... Feeling unrepairable.

"I cannot lose you again, Madison... I can't."

"I'm sorry, Finn... This needs to happen. The wedding, as of now, is up in the air," Madison decided and it wasn't exactly the answer Finn expected... Instead he was expecting Madison to call everything off and leave him in the dirt where he belonged. But a wedding left in question was something could live with for the time being, if only he believed in hope.

"Okay... I understand," he sighed, grabbing ahold of Madison's hands in his. She allowed him to as his glossy, saddened eyes poured into hers.

"I'll give this time... I'll give us time, Madison... I just want you to know that I've never given up on you or the love we have... I cannot explain what happened but I can apologize. And if I have to go about doing so the rest of my life, then so be it because I love you... I love the life that we've had and hope to still have in the future, my love... My love, always."

That's when Madison broke completely, more than before. She couldn't take another word from his lips as the strings holding together her destroyed heart threatened to tear. She was literally pained and all she could do was hold onto her stomach, as if she were holding the only piece of Finn left, for now...

"However much time you need, Madison, I'll give it to you," Finn said, laying one last kiss on top of Madison's head. For a moment, he surveyed the living room of their newly boughten home. The guilt only continued sinking in, almost drowning like. A life with a woman of his dreams had slipped out of his grip... He only had himself to blame and forever long as Madison wanted a break, that's what he'd do.

Blame himself until the next lifetime.

"Im sorry... Know that I love you," were his last words spoken to Madison as he left the house that was supposed to be the start of their newest chapter in life's

The sanctuary they were supposed to raise their son and indulge in their newest adventure as newlyweds... Together.

But together seemed like only a figment now and as hopeful as Finn would have liked to be, he couldn't do it. He was convinced he'd lost the best thing that had and ever would happen to him. He lost Madison Reed a second time and it hurt so much more than the first... So much more.


	50. Closure

Chapter 50! Here we go... Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and took the time to review! Thanks so much! Lemme know what you think of this one :)

I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy!

/

It was quiet and eerie; the feeling of a new house far too big for just one person. Madison felt like the three bedroom house could swallow her whole at any given moment... And it probably would.

The date was August.10th and as Madison counted, it had been 17 long days since Finn hadn't been living at home. He opted for a hotel room close to their home incase anything were to happen, so he'd literally be just a phone call away. Living from hotel room to hotel room while on the road, and once again while home, Finn experienced a whole new meaning of loneliness. The only contact he would have with Madison was through text messages, but only to ask how she was feeling. At work, it was a whole other story...

Having a relationship in the WWE with a fellow employee was always a hot topic up for discussion. But a breakup in the sports entertainment world never went unnoticed either. The media and any nosey parasite would run through heaps and bounds for juicy details of all sorts, leaving Madison and Finn no choice but to live a lie in the eyes of their employees and employers.

At work, everything seemed fine. Nobody questioned a thing about Finn and Madison, when they were together. But it was rare that they were. Madison would really only see Finn in the airport and occasionally backstage of the arenas before going her own way with the trainers. He would still smile at her the same, but it was sad... Like he wore a mask only Madison could see through.

"I can't believe it's only three months until the wedding!" Bayley had exclaimed so excitedly backstage. It was probably the only thing lifting her spirits since injuring her shoulder and crushing her SummerSlam plans.

"It's about time we're going dress shopping!" She said, earning a fake smile from Madison, "Wednesday cannot come any sooner..."

And it had, for Madison. She tried her hardest to be hopeful... Hopeful that she could look past Sasha and hopeful Finn figured out what he wanted. Then maybe she could enjoy the last months of her pregnancy without the worry of splitting custody of their child and actually go through marrying Finn...

Her phone buzzed off the dresser top, signalling a text message. The sound had Madison's heart beat accelerating and for a moment she believed it were Finn. But looking at the screen it was Bayley. Reading her text, she hoped her friends' excitement would rub off on her... Enough to get her through an hour of a bridesmaids dress fitting.

' _Meeting you there or driving together? :)'_

Madison thought about it for a moment. She could use the company... It may have been good for her. But opting to drive herself and meet Bayley there would mean she wouldn't have to explain herself for possibly crying her eyes out on the way to the dress store.

' **I'll meet you there, Bay. I got a few things to do on the way.'**

Her text was only a partial lie. Like Madison had anything to do before meeting Bayley...

As she placed her phone back on the dresser, Madison's eyes landed on Finn's action figure standing tall in between two picture frames... On the left was a photo of the two of them during their Christmas in Ireland and the one on the right was Callum's sonogram when they found out his sex. It was mementos like those that left Madison nearly whimpering. It was a painful reminder that the man she had fallen so deeply in love with had been gone for 17 days and counting... But it was her doing and Finn's acceptance, as she reminded herself.

' _It's for the better,'_ she would always say in her head but as time went on, she no longer truly believed her own lie. Not having Finn in her life was not something she figured would be easy. It was hard, as it proved to be. Madison grew to realize how much she loved Finn... Among the plethora of obstacles keeping them apart, there was no denying the love that brought them together in the first place. With almost a year spent together, Madison never knew a love as grand as the one she shared with such a remarkable man. Finn was always kind and loving. He cherished Madison with every ounce of his being, despite what he'd done. Thinking back to happier times, there was no denying the incredible feeling Finn always seemed to conjure inside Madison. She was crazy about him whether they were in between the sheets or miles apart. The feeling hadn't stopped since they split and obviously showed no signs of going away.

Madison loved Finn. She never stopped. But she grew weary of their time apart; picking up where they left off, whenever that would be, would not be easy. But she was willing and she had hope. To be in Finn's loving arms again, sometime soon, was a moment worth waiting for.

It was around one in the afternoon when Madison pulled into the parking lot of the dress shop. As she got out of her car, she spotted Bayley's a few cars down from hers. But Madison stopped and sucked a deep breath in, mentally preparing herself for the next hour ahead of her. It was going to be tough to pretend she was excited to find a dress for her maid of honour and bridesmaids. She had been instructed to send possible options to her cousin Meredith and Finn's sister. It didn't feel right looking for dresses as the state of the wedding literally hung in the balance; so incredibly unknown.

It was too late for Madison to turn back around, jump in the car and head home... Unless she wanted to answer to her friends and Finn's family... That was far more terrifying, in Madison's mind, than actually explaining that there was a possible chance of the wedding being called off completely.

"Hey!" Madison was greeted by Bayley and a hug once she walked into the shop. It was overwhelming seeing such beautiful dresses mixed in with wedding dresses... Just the reminder she needed...

"Hey," Madison played off, acting as if everything in her own little bubble were perfect, "Are you ready?"

"Of course! I can't wait! Before you got here, I started roaming around trying to get an idea of what I think would go nicely with your dress... It's just a shame you can't be side by side with me."

"Better you than me," Madison said, walking ahead of Bayley to browse a rack of short salmon and blush coloured dresses, "Today's not my day, trust me... Besides I much rather you be a model today, Bayley."

A lovely brunette by the name of Claire led Madison and Bayley to the back of the store for their appointment. Along the way Bayley gawked at every rack of dresses hey passed but Madison was unbothered by it. She thought if maybe she'd close her eyes then slowly open them, she'd be back in the comfort of the lonely home instead...

"What about this, Madison? It's one of the colours you've had your eye on," Bayley said, taking a breathtaking rose gold gown from off the rack. It was perfect and totally what Madison had envisioned the girls wearing down the isle from the get go.

"Um, yeah... And what about the burgundy one? Bring that one too," Madison tried so hard to be into the moment but it proved to be the most difficult task. The dress shop was filled with so many happy and ecstatic women, overcome with such joy while planning their special day... Now that every ounce of happiness had been sucked out of Madison's wedding planning, she couldn't bare standing within a five foot radius of every other woman...

Luckily Claire ventured off to locate other styles and cuts in rose gold and burgundy, leaving Madison to wallow alone while Bayley tried on dress number one.

"I think you're going to love this one, Mads," Bayley gushed.

Madison, in turn, began to find it hard to catch her breath. It was like she was trying to breathe through a heat wave or in the middle of a sauna... It just felt impossible. She worried that she was having a panic attack; just what she needed at a time like that... But then her eyes began to well... She was so overcome with emotion that it made even the easiest thing like breathing so difficult.

Bayley opened the curtain, as beautiful as ever, to see Madison in the midst of a huge breakdown.

"Madison?" Bayley called out, rushing across the room to kneel in front of her broken and beat best friend.

"What's wrong?"

Madison needed to explain herself. It definitely wasn't happy tears streaming down her face and Bayley knew. "I don't even know where to begin," she whispered.

"Hold on," Bayley said, shutting the door to their private room.

"Okay... What's happening?" Bayley itched.

"I don't even know if there's still a wedding," Madison admitted out loud that the sound of it made her breakdown again.

"What do you mean?" Bayley was more shocked than anything. She didn't understand. Everything seemed fine; absolutely no worries or concerns. But what if Bayley overlooked everything that happened in the last little while? There had to have been a turning point for Madison being convinced the wedding wasn't going to happen.

"What happened, Madison?"

Madison fought with the notion of telling Bayley exactly what had happened... But the other side of her was embarrassed. For so long, Madison and Finn had such a good thing going for them.

"Finn... He cheated," Madison decided to spill to Bayley. She figured it was the first step she needed to take in order to move on.

"He did what?!" Bayley nearly shouted in such surprise. She shook her head, wondering if maybe she heard Madison wrong. But the look on her friend's face said it all... Bayley heard exactly right and Finn really did commit the unthinkable.

"With... What... How?!" Bayley was so confused.

"He kissed Sasha not once but twice... Over the last couple months, it happened... And now I'm left with the possibility that Finn is still in love with her..."

"No fucking way," Bayley hissed, surprising Madison with a swear seeping out of that mouth of hers.

"What the hell now?!"

"I don't know!" Madison exclaimed, "Goddamnit, I don't know what to do... I still love him. Of course I still love Finn. I just don't know what to do."

Bayley sat down in a chair beside Madison, needing time to process the news. "Madi... I... Don't know what to say..."

Madison, in the same boat as Bayley, nodded her head in agreement. "That makes two of us..."

"What's... Whats going to happen now?" Bayley asked, sighing as she looked at herself in what felt like a ridiculous situation. If only she knew what had happened, Bayley wouldn't be dressed in a bridesmaid dress along with all sorts of other options. She felt wrong and insensitive. If only she knew sooner...

There would be a therapy session over ice cream and whatever Madison's pregnant heart desired instead.

"I'm scared... Even though I really don't know what I want, that little voice inside my head seems to have it all figured out..."

"What is it telling you to do?" Bayley whispered her question but it was as sharp as a thousand daggers to Madison's ears. She looked straight at Bayley, with tears totally obstructing her vision until she closed her eyes to literally release the flood gates.

It was an admission Madison wanted to deny with everything in her... But it was also one she could support just the same. If it had gotten to the point where Madison suggested such a thing, then was it destiny? Was it set in stone? Only Madison could choose which path she was going to go down, no matter how painful it would be.

"I think I need to call off the wedding, Bayley..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another hotel room... And another lonely day without the love of his life.

Finn declared he was going insane. With only four walls encasing him every town her went, including home, he wondered how much longer he could stand.

Going on almost three weeks had been a tough haul but somehow he came out of it living and breathing, so far. Finn didn't know if lying about their situation or actually living through it were tougher. How he wanted to go back to holding Madison's hand backstage and checking into the same hotel rooms together... Just to be by her side as she slept and hold her as close as humanly possible too. The closeness was something he found himself seriously missing...

Sometimes in the middle of the sleepless nights, Finn would close his tired eyes and imagine Madison were right in front of him. As he reached out, she would fit perfectly against him like the most perfect of puzzle pieces. He could feel and hear her heart beating and the warmth of her body. Running his fingers through her hair right before exploring her neck with his lips was an easy one to imagine since it was such a reoccurrence. There was never a time Finn went without kissing Madison's neck. But the one thing that would have his eyes snap open was the realization that he couldn't imagine her baby bump. It would always send his wild mind into overdrive and that's when he would text her and ask if she were okay... How are you feeling?... Everything okay?

They were on the only texts he could muster and each and every time Madison would reassure she was fine and the baby was equally as fine, much to his relief.

That night though, Finn turned onto his back and stared up to the ceiling. He wondered why the thought of not being able to imagine Madison's bump scared him to literal death. Maybe it had to do with Sasha... Or the fact that he felt so nonexistent in the time leading up to the birth of his son. It may have only been a few weeks, but it felt like months of not years away from Madison.

There was no use in laying down anymore. So Finn shot up and looked over at the clock radio. It was 1:34am but he didn't care. He was going to call Sasha and finally put an end to his misery once and for all. To cut ties with Sasha completely and declare himself to Madison were the only things on his mind now. And it was perfect timing too since the Mixed Match Challenge saw them booted from the competition...

So Finn got out of the bed and dressed himself, dialling Sasha's number as he did so. After four rings, Sasha picked up and answered with a tired 'hello?'

"Hey," Finn said, sitting on the edge of his bed, "I know it's late and I apologize for calling but I need to see you."

Sasha immediately perked up, as if caffeine were injected into her veins. "Okay, yeah... Sure."

Meeting in her hotel room wasn't an ideal situation, again. Finn assumed she was expecting something sexual to happen since he so happened to call her as late as he did. He could walk into her room, into a trap, nonetheless. But it needed to be done; her room the best bet since it was out of the public view and he could leave whenever he needed to.

"Can I come over?" He asked and Sasha jumped on the opportunity.

"Of course," she said, her voice rather seductive sounding, "I'm in room 5010."

"Okay... I'll be there soon."

Finn hung up first, left staring at the background on his phone. It was of him and Madison the day Bayley and Sami led them to the dress shop in Los Angeles... Finn dressed in the dapper green suit and Madison donning a beautiful lace wedding dress fit for a princess.

As uncomfortable as Finn was with the circumstances of meeting with Sasha at 1 in the morning, the picture he was left staring at was just the reminder he needed to fuel his motivation. In the morning, after all was said and done, Finn would be one step closer to rekindling his relationship with Madison.

Finn left his hotel room and opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator, in case he was spotted. Two flights of stairs later, Finn made it to the fifth floor and he was in search of Sasha's room.

It was quite different than the first time when he landed in front of Sasha's doorstep. Before he was reluctant to even see her face after what was said and done but now, Finn was eager to knock on her door.

She didn't take long to open the door as she was expecting him. As Finn expected, Sasha appeared in only a bathrobe and her glasses resting low on her nose. It was the exact opposite of what he was there for... If it were any other man with an appetite for infidelity, Sasha would have her wish. But Finn vowed his loyalty from the moment he left Madison. Never again would he ever put himself in a situation that would hurt Madison and tarnish her trust in him.

"Hey," Sasha greeted, allowing Finn inside her room. He didn't say a word as he walked inside, standing behind her as she closed and locked the door. Sasha had her arms folded across her chest and approached Finn, only to have him take two steps back.

"We need to talk," he said, turning to a chair opposite Sasha's bed.

She was confused at first. There was no denying that she expected a lot more than just talking...

"Okay," she shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. They were facing one another; Sasha with a glimmer of lust in her eyes and Finn all about business.

"I'm here because this needs to end once and for all," Finn started, catching Sasha totally off guard.

"Wh-What?" She was left stammering.

"This thing between us... Whatever it is... It stops tonight," Finn explained, "Our past is our past for a reason... Look at where we're at now because of it... Look at everyone we've hurt."

"He's not who I really want," Sasha whispered, referring to her estranged husband.

"Maybe he should be... Because I'm not the one for you and that's okay, Sasha."

"But what if it's not okay?" Sasha held her breath, allowing her to keep her tears at bay, "What I feel for you and Kaz is totally different... Like polar opposites."

"You need to be strong, Sasha," Finn encouraged, "Rekindle what you had with your husband... You had somethin' with him before all of this, just remember that."

"I know I did... I just think I've been hung up on you for so long."

"I can't blame you for it... We ended our relationship horribly and never spoke a word about it till a few months ago. I think we did everything wrong, breakup and post break up... We had so much unfinished business and then we dove head first into working together that things just escalated..."

Maybe it was hearing it out loud from Finn's mouth that had Sasha disappointed in her own actions. During the mess she spun with Finn, there was a pregnant fiancée at home who'd been made a fool of. Sasha shouldn't have let the past take advantage of her and tarnish her reputation. But more importantly, she allowed herself to stoop down to the level she once called Finn out for. Looking back at the past couple of months, Sasha wasn't herself. She ruined not only her relationship with her husband but quite possibly someone else's... And for that, she was regretful for even thinking Finn was on his way to her hotel room in the middle of the night to possibly fool around.

"God, I feel stupid," Sasha was actually embarrassed and guilt ridden, "I thought you were coming over here for a whole other reason... Which is why I do and should feel stupid after everything I've done."

"If I were that same scumbag I was over a year ago, then maybe I would be here for that very reason... And I'm not so innocent either, Sasha... But I love my fiancé... I love what we have together. I just can't bare hurting her and I've done just that..."

"I'm sorry," was Sasha's immediate reaction but if she were honest, she could say that she truly felt bad for Madison. She pictured herself in Madison's shoes; having been totally oblivious to what had happened between Finn and Sasha behind her back. To hear that your fiancé had cheated must have been devastating and Sasha admitted she finally understood. She couldn't come between the two any longer if Finn had his heart in someone else's hands.

"I really am. I know it's my fault... I was selfish," Sasha admitted, "I wanted you all to myself and I wasn't willing to let you go that easy..."

"I accept your apology... I do," Finn was sincere. He really did accept every word Sasha had spoken. He could see that she meant the truth and it was a weight lifted off his heart. Now he only wished he could have a positive outcome with Madison next.

"So, I guess this is it?" Sasha asked quietly, "The MMC is over with too..."

"From this day forward, it's just business between us," Finn declared, "You're my work colleague and always will be forever long we're on this rollercoaster ride... But obviously I wish you nothing but the best, Sasha."

"Me too... But I know you've already gotten the best... I can see how much you really do love Madison."

It wasn't about sucking up her pride but rather realizing how much Finn was in love. There was that little ounce of jealousy, but not because of Madison... Sasha was jealous of the love between them. It reminded her a bit of the relationship she had with her own husband, so long ago. It had gone overlooked until now, because Sasha was so blind. And maybe Finn was right about her and Kaz. They did have something, it was just the matter of Sasha finding her way again.

"With everything in me," Finn said, "I do love her..."

"I know... I've seen it in your eyes every time... But I need to know... How much trouble did I get you in?"

Finn sighed as his stomach twisted with knots. As far as he knew, he was still up to his neck in trouble with Madison. "Let's just say, a lot is up in the air at the moment..." he said.

Sasha bit her lip and hung her head in shame. "You deserve to be happy, Finn... So does she."

"Yes, she does," Finn agreed, one hundred percent and over and over again. Madison deserved the world, in his eyes... After all that he'd put her through, the universe would undoubtedly suffice instead.

"And you deserve to be happy too... And I know you will be happy," he added.

"Thanks, Finn... You're a good man... You're going to make a great father, Finn," Sasha said, a glimmer in her eyes and a bit of a smile appearing on her lips, "Madison is lucky to have a man like you... And if I can only say one more thing to do, it'd be to fight for her... If you think your love can withstand this hurricane I'm solely responsible for, then she's worth everything... She is your love."

"Thanks Sasha," Finn said, his lips curling into a smile. Nothing else needed to be said; closure actually feeling like closure this time. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Finn's shoulders once he left the hotel room. The part of his life that had been unsettled for nearly a year was done. But his future with Madison was bleak and in the balance. It was his full focus now to win back the love of his life and convince her he wanted to marry her. He wanted a forever life with Madison and Callum, under one roof full of incredible love.

Finn was ready to fully commit to the future if Madison would have him... How he hoped she would still have him as he was along with the wedding and family... Nervous jitters filled his stomach as he took out his phone to call Madison, but he welcomed it. The nerves were because of Madison and only Madison; the only woman he'd ever go the rest of his life cherishing and loving.

She was just a phone call away now and Finn could honestly admit that he felt nothing but confidence as the ringing filled his ear, each one step closer to hearing her beautiful voice at the grizzly hour of 2:30 in the morning.


	51. Spark That Fire Again

Chapter 51 :) Thanks everyone for leaving a review and favouring and following! It's always been cool of you :) Anyways, I don't own anything but my character Madison! Enjoy and lemme some love!

/

' _Hey... I'm sorry I'm calling so late... Or early, actually... I apologize... No, no, everythin's okay... I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you how much I miss you... Look, I don't expect us to pick up where we left off, forgivin' or forgettin' that easy or at all... I just want you to know how much I love you... And that I've never stopped lovin' you... If anythin', I've only realized how hard it is to pretend to live without bein' whole... 'Cause you're my missin' half, Madison... Without you, I'm nothin'."_

...

"Of all times, I get injured now... How fair is that? What the hell kind of timing is that?" A frustrated Bayley let out, wiping her eyes as she broke down in front of Madison. It was just the two of them in Bayley's hotel room since Finn and Sami were busy with appearances and signings. Bayley had her emotions in check and held it together pretty well until now. But as Summerslam was now only a mere day away, reality set in. The shoulder injury cost Bayley her title match and possible reclamation at one of the biggest pay-per-view's of the year...

As for Madison, it was like watching Finn go through what he did when the world wouldn't stop crashing onto his shoulders... First the Rumble, then Wrestlemania. Although the circumstances were vastly different, standing in front of Madison was one of her dearest friends so totally crushed and Bayley's anguish was undeniably contagious that it tugged at her own heart strings.

"Bayley," Madison said softly, hugging her side, "This is just a set back... It doesn't define you as a person or a performer. It will only make you stronger and more determined to come back, guns blazing and with that much more strive to be the best you've ever been... Don't let this define you, Bayley... Don't let this weaken your sprits but instead, allow it to excite you about what the future will hold when you come back, kick ass and take back that Championship..."

"Wow... I can see why Finn fell in love with you, Madison... Thank you," Bayley giggled through her own tears. Madison couldn't help but smile, lifting her friend from the bed.

But her smile soon faded once Bayley asked a pressing question about him. "Speaking of Finn... What's been going on between you two? I mean, you didn't cancel the wedding, so..."

Madison sighed and shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing how to answer such a question. "I don't know... Besides him calling me out of the blue, it's been much of the same..."

"He called you?! Not just to check up on you?!" Bayley gasped as it was surprising news to her.

"Yeah... It was one of those late night, early morning kind of calls..."

Bayley blinked, hanging onto Madison's every words. "And?"

"It's complicated, but it shouldn't be," she explained, "He's saying all the right things but on my end, it just feels like I need more time to get over what has happened... I need to be able to forget before we get back together and move forward."

"I don't think you'll ever be able to forget, Madison... Over time, it'll feel like a blur though. Not as prominent but again, over even more time, you'll be able to look past it and pick up where you two left off... 'Cause there's not denying you two were so in love."

A sad smile creeped its way onto Madison's face. "Gosh... Is this how you pictured a Saturday night?"

"Yes and no... But mainly, yes," Bayley nodded.

"Listen... We're not going to sit around all night and mope, Bayley," Madison instructed as she looked at the clock radio.

"It's only 8:37! I'm sure there's plenty for us to do!"

Bayley was a little skeptical since it sounded like Madison wanted to go out. She wasn't against hitting the town with her best friend but dragging a pregnant woman around town was kind of crazy in Bayley's eyes. "Um, are you sure?" She chuckled.

Madison rolled her eyes and made her way to the window overlooking the view of downtown Brooklyn. "Yes, I'm sure... I'm just pregnant, not immobile."

"Not yet," Bayley teased which resulted in a hair elastic being slingshotted in her general direction.

"Let's get dressed up, go out, and you can drink all the alcohol you want while I devour every mozzarella stick I can find," Madison suggested and the offer sounded quite appealing to Bayley.

"Okay," she accepted, "But if anyone asks, I'm saying it was your idea... I'm not getting in trouble for hitting up the streets with a pregnant mama."

The girls fixed their makeup and changed into little black dresses and heels; perfect for the New York nightlife. Even with a sling on her arm, Bayley looked absolutely stunning. "You know, you make having a separated shoulder look so good," Madison commented, sliding her blush coloured lipstick over her lips.

Bayley looked herself over in the mirror and shrugged, "You only live once, right?"

"No turning back now," Madison added, "Plus, I'm starving... Callum won't stop kicking, he's so hungry."

It was a beautiful and warm August night in Brooklyn as Madison and Bayley ventured down the street in search of a restaurant that suited their fancy. The first they came across didn't really appeal, but after the third, the two decided to venture on inside.

"This place will do," Madison said as herself and Bayley were led to table across from the busy bar, "It's still respectable enough for a pregnant woman to be in here and not be shamed."

As soon as they sat down, Bayley was quick to order two strawberry daiquiris for herself while Madison ordered whatever was deep fried and served on a platter.

"You really are hungry," Bayley said to which Madison countered with "And you're thirsty, aren't you?"

"Gosh, can he make it any more obvious?" Bayley whispered as she leaned over the table, referring to the young sandy blonde haired man from across the restaurant, seated in the bar area. Madison had already noticed; his eyes having not left her general direction since they sat down.

"Jesus... He's been looking ever since we got here... And it's only been five minutes... Do you think he'll stop once the food gets here and I start stuffing my face?" Madison laughed, resting her left hand against her cheek, making sure to show off her engagement ring, "He must have a thing for pregnant and engaged women."

Bayley snorted and took a sip of her first liquory beverage before another from the second. "Doesn't seem to bother him... But you can try. Who knows, with those hungry eyes he's giving you, it might do the complete opposite..."

Madison groaned, twirling her straw around in her glass of icy water. "I severely miss Finn... I rather have him look at me like that over everything and anybody else possible..."

"I know," Bayley agreed, "You guys always had this aura about you... It was probably a good thing Sami and I were always with the two of you whenever among the general public."

"What do you mean?" Madison giggled.

"Don't you dare play coy!"

"What do you mean though?"

Bayley shook her head and grinned. "There was no denying, EVER, that Finn looks at you the same way that man is staring at you... It's the exact same, its kind of scary to be honest... Like if its just you and Finn, wherever, there's no telling what kind of PDA would happen if Sam and I weren't there... All because of that look in his eyes."

"Okay... Now I really, REALLY miss Finn," Madison sighed.

"And it sounds like you miss sex too," Bayley pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" Madison scoffed, "I'm in the prime of this pregnancy as in whatever I eat stays down, I'm not in too much pain YET and I just want to have sex almost always... Plus, it's Finn... I've never been able to keep my hands off him until now, only since we've been apart... It's been quite the struggle being away from him, in every way... I just miss everything about him."

"You're in love, Madison. And it hasn't stopped... I don't think it ever will even if you guys are across the ocean from one another," Bayley's analogy hit close to home for Madison.

"Yeah... I get what you mean," she agreed.

"Look, I know we've already agreed that you can't entirely forget what happened... But can you please, please, please hurry on up and forgive him and get back together so we can gawk over how adorable the two of you are? And because you can have sex with Finn again?" Bayley tried.

Madison was humoured by her friend. With just the slightest bit of alcohol running its course through Bayley's system, her wit and sense of humour intensified that it was refreshing for Madison.

"I'll keep that in mind, Bayley... Now since we're putting suggestions out there, I have one for you... Actually, it's more of a warning. Can you refrain from mixing alcohol tonight? Please? I don't want to have to peel you off the floor by the end of the night... Not like last time."

Bayley promised her endlessly but how could Madison be upset once the promise were broken? Madison didn't blame Bayley, given the circumstances. She wasn't even angry either. She was just left wondering what would happen once the phases of Bayley's drunkenness ran its course. First it was the giggles and then the signing, karaoke style... Then the complimenting the restaurant patrons and handing out hugs like they were hot cakes... But on the way back to the hotel, it was like Bayley had hit a metaphorical wall of new sloppy drunk. Her legs wobbled like jelly as if she were a fawn discovering the use of its limbs for the first time.

"Oh no... Okay, okay," Madison panicked as she placed her arm around Bayley to help steady her. It may have been a bad idea walking back instead of taking a cab... Madison was kicking herself for even thinking against it.

Thankfully they were coming up to the hotel as Madison didn't know how much longer she could go with basically carrying Bayley. The door man was a help as he assisted Madison to carry Bayley through the entrance and placing her onto the couch in the lobby.

"Thank you," Madison embarrassingly said to the door man and she really didn't know why she was embarrassed. It wasn't like she was the one who was bombed.

Sitting beside her friend, she quickly dialled Sami's number only to have it ring about ten times before reaching his voicemail. She must have heard " _It's Sami, bitch"_ another ten times before accepting that he wasn't going to answer.

That's when she so happened to glance at the time which read _2:08am_... Of course Sami wasn't going to answer. He was sleeping.

"Shit..." Madison whispered, contemplating her next move. She could have asked the lovely door man for assistance, only if the embarrassment went away... But it didn't really leave her with many options.

 **Finn.**

He was an option... To come help Bayley to her room.

Madison wasn't left with any other options but Finn. Although, would he answer if she called so late? It was silly to even question, the more she thought about her doubts... Since Finn did call her the other night around the exact same time... He wasn't that much of a heavy sleeper like Sami.

Dialling his number like it was second nature, Madison waited patiently as the ringing filled her ear. She glanced over at Bayley as her stomach turned with nervousness, thinking if Finn didn't answer she would have no choice but to figure out how to drag an unconscious woman up to her room.

"Hello?" Finn finally answered, sounding like he was half asleep.

Madison bit her lip as she was already lost in his voice... The man had only said one little word and the effect it had on her was mind boggling. She cleared her throat and exhaled before she answered with her own simple ' _hey'_.

"Madison?" Finn asked frantically, recognizing her voice. He must have freaked out since Madison heard ruffling on the other end like he shot out of bed. He probably thought something was horribly wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes... I'm fine," she reassured her but one look at Bayley and her pregnant self proved otherwise, "Actually, no, I don't think I am."

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Uh... I took Bayley out tonight and well, she's not looking so good now," Madison said as she observed her friend totally passed out in the lobby of the hotel, basically sprawled out on a couch.

"Is she okay?" Finn chuckled.

"She's okay... We're in the hotel lobby right now. She just won't wake up and Sami won't answer his phone... I can't drag her back to her room by myself so I decided to call you..."

"Okay. I'll be right down," Finn said before he hung up. Madison slipped her phone away and tried once again to wake Bayley up. But it was no use... The poor girl was passed out cold at the hands of colourful liquor ranging from shots to Long Island iced teas.

"Bayley," Madison whispered at first but the tone of her voice loudened; desperate to even get a peep out of her.

"I don't think it's any use," she heard Finn's voice from behind her.

Madison was startled at first, not expecting him to come downstairs so quickly. As she turned around, her heart nearly dropped to her ankles. It had been a long while since she'd seen Finn in person; everything about the man she missed being listed in her head.

His gorgeous eyes, so blue like the clearest of ocean water...

The sound of his voice, like the sweetest of music to her ears...

And his hair... The way they spiked and stood on end, as she said before... She loved the way his hair would stand on end...

"What happened exactly?" Finn asked, sitting on the couch beside a passed out Bayley.

"I told her not to mix... She's a pain when she does," Madison explained. Finn knew exactly; it was always the topic of discussion whenever alcohol and Bayley were present.

"She's gonna feel it tomorrow," Finn said, standing to his feet. He propped Bayley upwards, enough for her to rest her good arm around his neck. Finn held on to her the best he could as he literally dragged her across the lobby and to the elevators; Madison following closely behind.

She pressed the elevator button, expecting it to open up quick but it seemed it just needed to stop at every floor before their own. Madison couldn't take the tension building while in Finn's presence. It wasn't like she was annoyed, but rather excited by it. Bayley was right... Madison did miss everything about Finn, especially that look in his eyes. She missed the intimacy and the closeness

In every which way that they shared.

"You look really nice," Finn commented just in time for the elevator to ring and slide its doors open, "Beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," Madison was a little caught off guard. She wondered how she really looked after a long night out, for her.

Leaning against the elevator wall, she glanced at Finn who couldn't quite hide a yawn. "And you look tired," she commented, a little smile tugging her lips.

Finn smiled too, "I am... But it's okay."

The doors opened to the tenth floor. Finn exited first with Bayley and Madison second. Bayley and Sami's room number was 1003 while Madison's was 1007 and unknowingly to her, Finn's was 1009.

"How did I not know their room is on this floor too?" Finn commented.

Madison snickered sweetly and dug into Bayley's purse in search of a keycard. "We're all on the 10th floor then... Mine is 1009."

"What a surprise," Finn joked, "I'm your neighbour across the way."

His sense of humour rested well with Madison. She could appreciate the length he'd go just to get a smile of out her.

Slipping the key card into the lock, the door clicked open. Madison held the door open while Finn carried Bayley. The sound of Sami's loud snoring might have well been heard down the hall... The reason he didn't answer his phone. He was just as zonked out as Bayley.

Finn lay Bayley down in the bed beside Sami and Madison tucked her friend in. Neither one tip toed out of the room as they were confident the two could sleep through two simultaneous stampedes.

Madison let the door shut behind her, only to be faced with Finn. His towering frame was delectable, Madison resisting the urge to bite her lip. She didn't think it was possible to forget how incredibly turned on he could make her; like a goddamn light switch. No matter what, he would always have that sort of effect.

"Thank you for helping me," Madison said, her voice a cool raspy tone. Just by the sudden look in his eyes, she could tell how much he loved that...

"No problem... I'm always here..."

"I know," Madison breathed before clearing her throat, "I guess I know who to call if this ever happens again..."

"I mean, I'm here regardless."

"I... I know that too... I always have."

"You should get some sleep, Madi," Finn's cool voice had Madison shivering that she found herself leaning towards him out of habit.

"I'm going to be dead in the morning," she whispered within a laugh which warmed Finn internally.

"You're going to be angry with me..." Finn's words caught Madison off guard.

"What do you mean?"

Finn closed the space between, hesitant he'd be pushed away or cause even more harm to the shambles of his relationship. But surprisingly to him, Madison accepted Finn resting his forehead against hers.

"I want to kiss you... As if I need to do it..."

How Madison wanted to feel the sensation that was his lips on hers; meshing so beautifully and passionately... In that moment she didn't care about the boundaries that were in place because of a break.

"Kiss me," Madison breathed. She watched as Finn studied her carefully as if he wasn't sure of what she said. So she slowly nodded her head, giving Finn a little more validation to in fact kiss her.

He wasted no time in pressing his lips against hers, both letting out a satisfied moan once their lips connected. It had been a long two and a half weeks that it felt like they'd kissed for the first time ever. Madison fought the urge to drape her arms over his shoulders and tangle her fingers in his arm like she'd usually do.

It may have been a kiss that had been filled with so much love and passion, but it wasn't enough of a deal breaker. Madison could swoon all she wanted but time wasn't on her side... The status of Madison and Finn's relationship still stood as was, but undeniably, it felt damn good to have Finn's lips on hers for old time's sake...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was officially the day of SummerSlam 2017 and Madison could not have been more anxious. It had been a whole year since the injury, since the surgery. The next day after was Finn and Madison's first meeting... And a few weeks after that, they would establish their relationship and embark on a rollercoaster rides with as many ups as there was downs. Madison was hoping to dive deep into work and not allow for the pressure of the night get to her, if it weren't for Hunter...

As a treat, Hunter had instead given Madison the night off so she could enjoy the before and after of the Demon up close and personal... His exact words.

Madison had never seen Finn during the process of his transformation into the demon, let alone a performance as his character in person. Hunter figured it was long overdue and ultimately announced his idea while Madison was conversing with the likes of Bayley, Sami and Becky.

"You mean you haven't seen him done up like that?" Becky was shocked.

Madison shook her head, wondering how she could get out of it... But there was no way. It would only draw attention to the questionable standing of their relationship.

It wasn't like Madison didn't want to witness Finn's demon transformation. For so long, she wanted to witness what it was all about. It's just the tension between herself and Finn had reached the heights of uncomfortably sexual in the midst of what was supposed to be a bit of a break. The night before in the hotel hallway and now, having to sit and watch his half naked, glorious body be painted was almost too much for Madison to handle. Pushing their issues aside, Madison would need to suck it up and go with it because there would be no way to live with herself if she were to pass up on Demon observation.

Bayley gave Madison a look once Sami and Becky had been whisked away to learn their fate for the evening. "This is just what you need..."

"I knew you were going to say that," Madison scoffed.

"I mean it's what the two of you need... You and Finn," Bayley clarified, "Just the two of you, behind closed doors while Finn is half naked and-"

"And Orlando while he has no clue what's going on with Finn and I," Madison said, referring to Finn's painter.

"All I'm saying is the two of you will be in the same room at the same time and the mood will be a little intimate..."

"But Orlando will be there with us," Madison chuckled, "It'll be anything but just intimate between Finn and I..."

"Until you two make up," Bayley uttered slowly, "Last night sounds like it went well."

Madison just rolled her eyes. "He helped me help you because you were drunk..."

Bayley stopped in her tracks. "But he kissed you!"

Madison shrugged her shoulders and linked arms with Bayley, walking down the hall together. "Don't get too excited... We ended up in our own hotel rooms last night."

"But it's a start..."

"Baby steps," Madison reminded her, "Is this you?"

Bayley looked on over to the doctor's office and nodded. Reluctantly she slipped out of Madison's arm. "Yeah..."

"Good luck... I'll see out later."

"Yes you will... And enjoy yourself tonight, Mads. I already know you will," Bayley smiled as Madison walked down the hall towards Finn's personal dressing room. She shook her head the entire time and the corner of her lips twisted into a smile. It was only because she thought how silly it was to feel the way she was feeling. Just weeks before, Madison was devastated by the heart breaking news of Sasha... Then came the living apart, the encounter at 2am the night before and now, sitting in while Finn was to be painted. It didn't make sense. One minute she was a wreck and the next she was the lustful woman she was so used to being around Finn. It could have been the realization that finally, she could forgive... They could move on and go forward with the wedding and preparation together for their child. It just sounded so easy, like a flick of the wrist...

Finn's dressing room door opened, interrupting Madison's deep thoughts and startling her too. It was Orlando who stood in the doorway with Finn in the background watching the beginning of the PPV. "Oh hey," Orlando greeted, "Madison, right?"

Her name caught Finn's attention easily and he turned around. Madison and Finn locked eyes over Orlando's shoulder for a moment that felt like lifetime. But she snapped out of it and smiled at Orlando. "Yes... Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Finn's told me a lot about you. I was just going to get us some coffee before we start. Did you want anything?" Orlando asked.

"Oh no, thank you. I'll keep Finn company," Madison was polite. Orlando smiled and held the door open for Madison before he left for catering.

Finn stood front and centre and Madison was having a hard time keeping her eyes from going past Finn's shoulders. His sculpted body on full display... The waistband of his Calvin's peaking through his already dangerously low hanging black shorts... Madison hesitated biting her lip, ultimately deciding against it.

"Coffee?" She asked in one swift breath, "You never drink coffee before your matches..."

Finn chuckled. "These 2am wake ups have taken a toll on me... I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"I know the feeling... There's been a lot going on this week," Madison said, "And I can't believe it's SummerSlam... How do you feel?"

"Confident," Finn could answer honestly, "But I feel like I have a lot to overcome, as if I've got to prove that SummerSlam isn't a curse."

Madison nodded, leaning against the table. She rested her hand on top of her belly as she had a quick glance at the sketches of the night's demon look. "This is amazing," she whispered, wincing as she held her breath and her side.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah... It's just... Callum likes to kick my ribs and literally incapacitate me," Madison chuckled while maintaining eye contact with Finn. She expect him to ask if he could feel their baby kick, which he did. He hadn't been around for moments as such, long before the incident came to light.

Madison helped guide Finn's hand on her stomach, circling around until she located where Callum was kicking next. She watched as Finn looked in awe; having felt his son for the very first time. "Holy shit," he commented, so thrilled by it all.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Madison asked, "It's amazing..."

Finn nodded, his hand finding Madison's. She allowed for him to interlock their fingers together as if they were a puzzle... Like they were whole.

"I'm goin' crazy, Madison," Finn whispered, "Is this what it's supposed to feel like being away from you?"

"I think so... But I don't want to know for sure..."

"What do we do?"

"I still need time, Finn," Madison decided, "To figure out how I go on to live every day without a reminder of the past... I'm sorry, I know it's not what you want to hear."

"But I accept it," Finn reminded her, "I'll give you as much time as you need. I've always intended for that... But can I tell you somethin'?"

Madison nodded, her fingers still laced with Finn's.

"I want only you... I've only ever seen myself spending the rest of my days with you... Even with the stuff that's happened, my feelings towards you and this relationship have not changed, Madison... It was only my stupidity that drove the wedge between us, never my feelings."

"It's okay," Madison was positive. Maybe the first step into forgiving was not dwelling on the past too much.

"Look, I just want to put everything on pause... For now, I just want tonight to be about you and your match against Bray... This is like a homecoming for you, in a way and I couldn't be more proud, Finn... Even if things aren't exactly on the up and up for us, I'll never stop being excited for you or supporting you."

"Thank you, love," he said and he cringed just a little that Madison felt she needed to reassure him.

"I don't have anything against the nickname you've graced me with, Finn... I don't consider it a boundary."

"Forgive me... This is just all new to me... By now I would have expected the absolute worst given my track record..."

"Baby steps," Madison encouraged, "But if it means anything to you, I feel the exact she way you've described... At this point, it's just about time."

"Means everythin' to me... And when you're ready, I'll be here... To talk, whatever you want."

Madison nodded and walked towards a chair behind where the airbrush and paints were set up. She sat down and Finn placed his hands on the table, leaning over a bit. "Is it okay that I'm here?" She asked.

Finn nodded and that smile of his stopped Madison's heart. "Of course... This has been a long time comin', hasn't it?"

"It has... I'm kind of excited to see it all come together."

"For once, Orlando will have an audience," Finn chuckled, "Don't worry, he'll love it."

"Well, as long as I'm not intruding..." Madison wondered.

"Nah... Never," Finn reassured her, "There may be plenty more of these days to come, but I would never want ya to miss a single one of 'em... I might just take a liking to the expression on your face once you see it all come to life too... And that is just worth it to me, Madi... More than you know."


	52. Winds Of Change

Sorry for the delay :( Hope this makes up for it... Warning: MATURE CONTENT;) So thanks to those that read and reviewed the last. Much appreciated! Let's do the same with this one. I do not own anything but my character Madison. Enjoy :D

/

A hurricane... Said to be a category 5 to hit the Florida area... Miami was in the path and now Tampa.

In a way, Madison was relieved she was in a different state with Finn while awaiting the hurricane to hit. At least she'd be safe, as well as Finn. But now, as Tampa was suddenly in the path of destruction, Madison and Finn's house and Madison's mother Kathryn were no longer safe either.

Kathryn had fled her home in Miami to stay at Finn and Madison's new home in Tampa, under the impression that Tampa was like a safe haven. It was a great plan a few days ago. Getting away from the storm and putting the finishing touches to the nursery while Madison was away. It was the perfect plan ensuring Kathryn was somewhere safer than Miami if only Miami had actually been the safer option.

" _Everything will be fine," Kathryn made it her mission to try and convince Madison of the positives, "Your mother will be just fine and Callum's room will be everything you think it will be... Because your mom has it covered."_

So... With over 600 miles separating Madison from her home in Tampa, the old house in Birmingham came into view. Her attention focused on the beauty that was the Birmingham haven she hadn't seen since before Christmas of the past year.

Madison hadn't stepped foot back inside till now; only a few moments away from being dropped off and meeting with Finn.

Hunter arranged for him and Madison to stay at their ' _home away from home'_ for as long as they wanted until it was deemed safe to return to their home in Tampa. As gracious as the offer was, Madison was a little iffy about staying in the big castle with Finn. They hadn't exactly picked up where they left off, her and Finn. After their conversation at SummerSlam, Madison and Finn remained cordial. He still called to check up but surprisingly, in the last two weeks, they hadn't seen one another. No awkward meet up backstage or anything. But even as gigantic as the Birmingham home was, it was only a matter of time either one would run into one another. It needed to happen as the days went on; straining Madison's ability to cope with the distance.

The night of SummerSlam was merely a tease, at least the moments leading up to Finn's match. Once Orlando came back with his hands full of coffee, he got to work on Finn for Madison's viewing pleasure. She sat in awe as every inch of Finn's body delicately transformed into such a fierce and malevolent creature that was his demon persona. Every detail was so intricate and precise that after Orlando airbrushed the last of Finn, Madison could hardly make out the sweet Irishman she grew to love underneath all the paint if it weren't for his baby blue eyes.

He was sexy and so hauntingly gorgeous. He'd look over every once and a while and Madison was a sucker for it every time. But refraining from biting her lip between her teeth, Madison would avert her eyes as if she were embarrassed of being caught. But it wasn't anything like that. She just wanted to maintain that reasonable boundary they were supposed to honour... As difficult as it was when she had such a handsome fiancée...

Madison sucked in a deep breath as the car she was riding in finally pulled up to the house. She didn't see Finn's rental in the driveway just yet. It was probably better so Madison could get reacquainted with her surroundings on her own.

The driver was nice enough to help with her luggage and offered to bring every bag inside but Madison assured him she would be fine. So he waved goodbye and Madison watched as he backed out of the driveway and drove away. It was like that first day walking up those stairs to the house she'd call a temporary home with Finn. The feeling in her stomach felt the same; like nervousness and eagerness mixed together.

Sliding the key into the lock, Madison unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Just like a habit, she called out a " _hello"_ to the radio silence, as if Finn would answer. There was the possibility that he'd taken a car service like she did, but he would have answered back or at least come to the door if he were in fact inside.

After carrying her bags into the front foyer of the house, Madison slowly gravitated towards the first of many rooms she was about to revisit.

Staring at the couch before her, Madison's lips twisted into a smirk as she remembered sharing the spot with Finn one very, very early morning. She could almost smell the comforting aroma of the fire place that burned that very morning she stumbled upon Finn... Or rather, they stumbled upon each other.

It was the night after their very first date... After such a romantic evening, an innocent kiss turned into the steamiest make out session Madison had ever known...

As Madison continued her walk through, she came across the kitchen next. It warmed her heart to think that it was the place her and Finn had their very first, official conversation... After he walked in on her dancing away while she cooked up a storm. She remembered being so embarrassed at first, but it was only for a moment. Finn was so comforting to be around as she learned quickly; his easy going nature so damn contagious...

As Madison stood behind the counter where the sink was, she gazed out the window overlooking the infamous pool and hot tub. Oh, how her heart began to pick up speed as the thought of herself and Finn inside that hot tub that one night in September... The night that started it all. Once Madison closed her eyes, it was like she had a first hand look at her own memory. From afar she could spot that hungry look in Finn's eye as they drifted closer and closer inside the hot tub. She could feel just how uncomfortable the sexual tension had been between them until Finn finally planted his lips on hers and kissed her like he did the night before...

Exhaling heavily, Madison took a step back and looked around her current surroundings. It felt so real; recounting each precious memory and moment that each of the rooms embodied, so far...

Climbing the stairs to the second floor, Madison was drawn to Finn's bedroom first. It was the only room she slept in after the night they made love. It made her feel even more sad and lonely to think she'd gone weeks without Finn in the same bed as hers at home. In Birmingham, it became such a routine to sleep and wake with him for weeks on end.

Standing in the middle of the door way, Madison peered down the hall where her old room was. The door was closed, as if it were a part of the houses history she didn't want to re-encounter and for great reason.

Behind that closed door was a room filled with painstaking misery from the night Madison decided to leave Birmingham for good. Ultimately deciding and following through with leaving Finn was one of the hardest things she'd ever done... Another was living in limbo, the wedding in jeopardy and the unbearable anguish that was missing her fiancée...

Being inside the house again stirred up a whirlwind of emotions within Madison. There were a lot of good and bad, twisting her heart in every which way. It became all too much that Madison's heart felt as if it were about to leap out of her chest and run away. She took a few deep breaths and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to cry... She couldn't bawl her eyes out in the lonesome old house, no. No more crying, she told herself. Aside from the storm, Madison agreed to stay in Birmingham to mend her relationship with Finn look beyond the sadness and misery that was her life in the present day. It was a step in the right direction; accepting another one of Hunter's unusual but generous proposals... It was a positive decision... Madison needed just about everything positive coming her way.

With the front door creeping open, Madison felt her heart completely stand still. It was as if she were seeing Finn for the first time, the way her stomach filled with millions of butterflies; making her feel so lightweight like a balloon.

"Hello?" His smooth voice called out, a mere echo in the gigantic castle but music to her ears.

"Hey," Madison called out. Finn looked all around until he saw her standing in front of the flight of stairs. He smiled a little, genuinely happy that she made it.

"Hey, you're here... When did you get in?" He asked, rolling his luggage to where Madison's was parked.

"A little while before you," she answered.

"You okay?"

Madison nodded and walked down the first three steps.

"Have you talked to your mom?" Finn asked. He had been on pins and needles about the storm too. Unknowingly to Madison, Kathryn and Finn had been in contact over the destruction of the hurricane. They agreed that Madison didn't need to know the full context of what was happening around their home, regardless of what was being broadcasted through news outlets. Worry and Madison never Mixed well together, and if she'd known Finn and her mother kept everything hurricane related between themselves, she would thank them.

"Yeah... She says everything is fine but I have a hard time believing that," Madison was honest and chuckled, "But really, I think it's better that I don't know."

She placed her hand on her stomach and looked back at her bedroom that literally called her by name. It was time... It was time to finally face their troubles up close and find peace with each other before it was too late. "Finn?" She asked, her hand on the banister.

"Yes?" He answered.

Madison inhaled. "I want to talk... If you want to."

Finn nodded like a bobble head and he was a bit relieved. Madison was ready and so was he...

"Yeah," he said, "Of course."

"Okay," she breathed, looking back towards the hall where her bedroom was. It only seemed fitting that they mend their troubles in the sole room of the house where their relationship faltered the first time.

"Um... Can we talk in my room? My old bedroom?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah," Finn breathed, beginning to climb the stairs that would led him to Madison and hopefully redemption. He kind of had a feeling about the room too... It was like an icy hand had travelled down his spine just thinking about her bedroom. But it made sense to him.

"Wherever you want, love," Finn encouraged, standing right in front of Madison on the stairs, "I'm there."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's strange being in here again," Madison admitted, looking around her old bedroom. She sat on the bed with Finn by her side, hanging onto her every word.

"But it feels right," she continued, "You know, I haven't slept in this room since before that night..."

Finn smirked and had his eyes planted on the ground in front of him as he perfectly and clearly pictured the night Madison was talking about. "The night we made love..." he spoke so quietly.

"How our lives changed so drastically," Madison commented, "For the better... For me."

"And me," Finn agreed, "There's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for the opportunity we had because of Hunter's arrangement... God only knows where I would be in this moment in time if I hadn't met you... Probably even more miserable than I feel right now..."

"I don't think that's possible," Madison whispered in a sigh. She pulled her legs onto the bed and to her chest the best she could with her baby bump taking up all the room.

"This isn't how I pictured us being almost two months away from our wedding but more importantly, the birth of our first child... I should be excited and enjoying my pregnancy instead of how I feel right now... I think I win all the points for being the most miserable."

"But you're not the cause of it all, Madison," Finn reminded her, "My actions are the reason why there is such a rift between us..."

"We need to fix this, Finn," she declared, "We need to talk about everything."

"Anything you want to know... I'll tell you..."

Madison had one very pressing question jumping around in her head, begging to be released... Opening her mouth and uttering the very words had her heart dropping into her heels and laid out on the floor between them.

"Did you ever sleep with Sasha while we were together?" She asked, holding onto every word and literally on the edge of her seat. She figured while she laid the ground rules for their mutual break, he was allowed to figure out what he wanted... Now she wanted to know if he did just that.

"Never," Finn answered swiftly, "I never slept with her while we were together... Never did that very thought ever cross my mind, I swear to you."

"How can I trust you?" Madison asked so painstakingly. She looked up at the man she loved so dearly, practically begging for reassurance and his very trust.

Finn knelt down before her, planting his hands on her thighs. "Because I've never felt anything like I did the first time we made love, Madison... And every other time with you that followed."

"Wh-What?" Madison stuttered, taken off guard by his response.

"That night, after rehab... In the hot tub... I told you I wanted to make love with you. I've never said or asked that of any one else I've ever been with," Finn elaborated, shedding light on a huge chunk of his twisted past, "Truth is, I'd fallen in love with you way before we even slept together, Madison... From that moment in Hunter's office, I really did mean that you had me. I was so taken with you and once we officially had a conversation over the dinner you made, my first night in this house, I knew it would have been only a matter of time that I would be able to express my love for you... It was never about the sex but rather showing you love... My love."

Madison's mouth was dry and she was at a loss for words. She couldn't come to grasps at what to say, instead she placed her hands on top of Finn's. But he wasn't done explaining just yet. He had so much more to get off his chest.

"To be honest, I don't know what the incident with Sasha was... I may never understand but the only explanation I have is maybe I needed closure. Before I met you, I literally spent all my days sleeping with literally anything that walked my way... Sasha and I had an extensive amount of unfinished history... A lot of it... But never did I want to replace you..."

"What happened when you talked with Sasha?"

"We discussed the past... About the baby she would have had... She realized some things and it was cordial... And I told her I loved you and only you... That I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life," Finn answered, "And that was that... It's done."

Madison nodded, peering into his eyes burning into her own. "This won't be easy, will it? Picking up where you and I left off?" She asked.

Finn sighed. "I don't think so... But I'm still willin' to give you as much time as you need..."

"Its just... I don't want to see or think of what happened whenever I close my eyes... Because it's all I see."

Finn stroked the side of Madison's cheek with his thumb, at a loss for words. It was more of him being gutted than being unable to speak.

"It still haunts me..."

"What can I do?" Finn was desperate to know how he could make it right.

"Kiss me," Madison spoke up, sucking in a deep breath, "Please... I want to be able to kiss you and not see what I see."

An attempt at normality was far too tempting for either Finn or Madison to pass up. If they wanted to set a course to the way things were, she needed to make a bold move and both take a chance.

It was Finn who leaned in slowly and it was Madison who closed the space between them. She placed her lips on his in what was a quick but gentle kiss that had them both eager for more. Finn leaned in next, allowing Madison to take full control which she did. It wasn't like it was a huge surprise; Madison's body language or reaction. It was rather like second nature to her whenever in contact with Finn.

It had her thinking for a brief moment, aside from being swept up off her feet... Maybe it was possible to move on... Kissing Finn had felt like it did so long ago... It hadn't changed a bit. There was no hesitation in sight, no haunting nightmares she feared would spring into action once her lips landed on his.

As if the slate were wiped clean, Madison and Finn were in the middle of her old room in Birmingham... Madison seated on the edge of the bed and Finn positioned between her legs on his knees. Their lips meshed together in a perfectly beautiful synch with such intensity neither one had experienced before. As if they were reborn within the ashes of the betrayal and hardships faced in Madison's old bedroom that was now simple labeled as the past.

It was the past and had since been forgiven by Madison's body language... And now, the future, began with Madison and Finn reconnecting and rekindling their passion trough the expression of intimate love.

For a moment, Madison broke free from their kiss and bit her lip so seductively.

"Is this okay?" Finn asked and Madison nodded her head before she spoke.

"More than okay... I've wanted this since SummerSlam..."

"Oh, baby... You don't even know."

Resting her forehead against Finn's, she struggled to catch her breath but leaving her no time to recover, she was willingly trapped in another kiss. She let out a moan as Finn traveled across her cheek, to her neck with his lips. He grazed gently and nimbly forged her for whatever bare flesh he could caress on her exposed thighs. Madison moaned again, this time tugging at Finn's arms. She crashed against the bedsheets with Finn hovering over her body so carefully. His lips found hers once again, now sliding his tongue against her bottom lip just begging for entry. Madison obliged and the intensity building in the pit of her stomach was the sole cause for her fumbling hands so desperately trying to unbuckle Finn's pesky belt buckle.

He sensed her trouble and replaced her hands with his. He stared so hungrily at her as he slowly unbuckled his belt, his expression an icy, sexy one. There before him was a beautifully, erotic Madison whose hair was out a place as if they'd already had sex and her dress so bunched up to reveal her breathtaking curves and beautiful bump. It was a sight for Finn to take in and taking his time only made the sexual tension between them greater.

"Finn?" She whispered, grabbing his attention.

He seemed to have snapped out of his trance just in time for Madison to ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," he answered in a single breath, "It's just a wave of something I cannot define came over me... As if this feels like it's our first time."

"You're not regretting this, are you?" Madison had to ask.

"Not at all," Finn said, hovering over her body again, "Although I think I should be the one to ask you too."

She shook her head, and ran her fingers through his short hair, "I won't have any regrets for what is about to happen..."

"You know I've always loved you, right?" Finn whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes as Finn kissed the top of her head.

"I want to show you."

"Please," she begged.

Finn littered Madison's neck once again with sweet kisses, his hands to run down her sides. Sitting up just a bit, she allowed Finn to rid her body of her dress; leaving her in only her undergarments. He flung the material to the floor below them and ran a single finger down the front of her breasts to her stomach. "You're so beautiful, my love," his husky voice sounded caught in his throat.

As hands caressed and lips tasted every square inch of her body, Madison again had her hands on Finn's undone belt buckle. "Please... Make love to me, Finn," she whispered, running her hand underneath his shirt. She helped in buttoning every pesky little button until his shirt was finally free from his body. It joined Madison's discarded dress on the floor. She reacquainted herself with Finn's chiseled physic but caressing her hand up and down his front as the two locked lips again.

He choked out a moan as Madison's hand slipped inside pants, past his boxers. She stroked him and admired the look on his face as she did so. "Madison," he groaned, clutching the bedsheets below her, "I can't take any more teasin'," his beautiful voice was so heavy with accent.

Madison slipped off her bra and underwear as Finn quickly kicked off his shoes and discarded his pants. They too joined the ever growing pile of clothing.

Positioning himself between Madison's legs, he stared into her eyes with such lust that matched her own. From the moment he thrusted back and forth, ever so slowly, they locked eyes. "I love you," Finn whispered, forehead against hers.

"I love you," she whispered back and as he continued, their lips never left one another's.

The intimacy was beautiful. It was everything. It was love, from beginning to end. Pleasure came second and love reigned supreme.

Coming together as one felt so incredibly satisfying. Weeks and weeks of pretending and avoiding one another somehow maybe sex much more gratifying, like it had a new meaning for them both.

They ended with Madison in Finn's lap, both trembling and reeling off the explosive and beyond exhilarating orgasms taking over their bodies. "Baby... You okay?" Finn asked, fingers combing Madison's hair from her face so she could breathe a little easier.

She nodded slowly, exhaling sharply. "It's just... Been awhile."

"Agreed... But you're tremblin'..." he was concerned.

"I'm okay," Madison reassured him, placing her lips on his cheek in a kiss, "I've been so sexual deprived that I think my body is in shock... Welcome to the third trimester."

Finn chuckled. "Is That how you've been feeling?"

"Yes... I couldn't tell you over the phone every time you'd call to check up on me though. I don't think it was appropriate."

"I understand," he chuckled again, "Do you think you can stand on your feet?"

"If you're proposing a shower, then you may have to carry me..."

Madison's whole body felt like a big green bowl of jelly. She was exhausted inside and out but a shower with Finn was not something she would pass up. In the short amount of time that they were back in the house together, every minute felt precious to them both.

"This is better," Madison whispered, leaning against Finn as they swayed a little back and forth underneath the warm running water of the shower head. It was so therapeutic and much needed.

"Love?" He called out.

"Mmm?"

Sighing, he held Madison a little tighter. "I've missed you... So much."

"Me too... But we're together again... Everything is over with," she said, looking up at the gorgeous man all soaken wet, "I forgive it all."

"I don't deserve you," Finn whispered.

"I want you to," she said, placing her hand on his cheek, "I love you so much and you, Finn Balor, are deserving of all the love in the world..."

"You're too good to me, my love... Way too good. I truly can't imagine any more days without you..."

Standing on her tippy toes, Madison placed her lips on Finn's in a kiss. "Never... We're together, from this day forward... For however long we're on this earth together, handsome."


	53. Moving Forward

Sorry for the late post! Life is nuts! Hope you guys like this one. And thank you to those who reviewed the last one! Much appreciated! Lastly, I do not own anything but my character Madison :)

/

A tired but very awake Madison sprawled out onto the day bed on the porch, overlooking the pool and beautiful swirl of yellowish glow beginning to fill the darkness in the sky; the beginning of a new day.

To be upstairs sharing the same bed as Finn and waking up to his handsome face was an ideal situation, but Madison had a more pressing matter that weighed on her shoulders all night long... After her reconciliation with Finn.

It was early when she woke, close to 5am. Finn was sound asleep and so peaceful as Madison tip toed out of the room and down the staircase. A while after Finn fell sleep, Madison had the urge to talk to Sasha and find some closure of her own after getting some rest.

Madison knew it was early, but she couldn't keep herself from dialling Sasha's number she'd gotten from Finn the night before... Before he erased the number for good. A few rings in, Madison figured Sasha was asleep, as anyone else at 5 in the morning. But she answered on the other end, surprising Madison with her not so tired sounding voice.

"Hello?" Sasha answered.

"Uh, hey... It's Madison..."

"Oh... Hi... Um, is everything okay?"

It was awkward, no doubt; calling a fiancee's ex out of the blue at such a ridiculous hour...

"Yeah, everything is fine... I just want to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah... Just talk," Madison reassured her, assuming Sasha was expecting Madison to ream her out, "Don't worry, Sasha... I didn't call to scream at you."

"You found out everything that happened, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why wouldn't you scream your lungs out at me?" Sasha asked, unsure why Madison seemed so calm about it. It may have been the guilt plaguing Sasha but she did expect some kind of karma.

"I did so much wrong, Madison..."

"Sasha, it's not about that to me," Madison explained, "I didn't call to get my revenge or anything like that... I actually called to thank you."

"Thank me?" Sasha gasped that for a moment it almost sounded as though she choked.

"Yes. I know it wasn't easy to open up about your past to Finn... And to relieve every single piece of it. I want to commend you for it."

"W-What?" Sasha was still in shock, "Why?"

"Because I'm human, Sasha," she explained, "I understand the history you had with Finn and I can understand why what happened did happen."

"But it doesn't make it right," Sasha disagrees.

"I know it doesn't. But I'm not going to go about the rest of my life holding a grudge when I can forgive."

"So... You forgive me?" Sasha hesitated.

"Yes Sasha. I forgive you," Madison's words slipped from her lips so easily, just like that.

"Well... I honestly didn't expect this... And I really don't think I deserve any of it... But you do deserve an apology after everything I've done and put you through... Madison, I'm really sorry," Sasha sincerely and whole heartedly apologized, "I was selfish and I didn't think of anyone else but myself... It just isn't the two of you anymore... You guys are about to have a baby and get married... I feel stupid for almost breaking you two up."

"I appreciate the apology, Sasha. I do... But if anything, I do think this has made us stronger... Sometimes you need to go through the hardest of obstacles to realize how much you really love someone... Or how much it hurts when their gone and when you're only holding onto the very last bit that is left of your relationship..."

"I can relate to that," Sasha whispered, "I may have been this disgustingly selfish, jealous bitch throughout this all, but in a way, it's made me realize what I already have and almost lost... And that's my husband... It took me awhile, but I've seen what it was like on the other side... Im just, there isn't enough time in the world for me to go on and on with how sorry I truly am."

"It's okay, Sasha... Just know that you're forgiven... And we all move forward from this day... That's all I can ask."

"Consider it already done... But thank you for calling."

"I apologize for it being so early, though..."

Sasha could be heard chuckling from her end. "Don't worry about it, Madison... I'm just happy we can bury the hatchet of such a miserable mess for us all... I'm glad we talked. I hope you don't think the obvious of me..."

"Not at all, Sasha," Madison reassured, "If anything, my impression of you had just been misunderstood this entire time... I know you're a good person, Sasha... And you deserve to be happy with someone who can reciprocate despite it all."

"You're wise, Madison... Finn is lucky to have you... I better go and let you sleep... But before I do, I wanna wish you nothing but the best, for you, for Finn and your baby."

"Thank you Sasha. I appreciate it."

"Bye Madison."

"Bye Sasha."

As soon as Madison pressed her finger to end the call, she exhaled a heavy breath which felt like every ounce of negative energy escaped with it, for good. It was over with; the incident with Sasha and Finn was put to rest and both Madison and Sasha were comfortable with the closure they received. There wasn't any anger towards Sasha or about what took place, like Madison made clear of before. Only the future to look forward to now...

Madison easily sunk into the day bed she climbed onto and lay back, pulling a blanket over her and taking in the beauty of the backyard. Gazing upon the greenery and admiring the birds and creatures chirping had such a calming effect on Madison since she had such a clear mind. She was at peace and it felt right... Enough for Madison to close her eyes and succumb to slumber for a while until the sun was close to rising and shining.

"Baby?" Finn whispered, stroking Madison's cheek with his fingers. He had walked his groggy self around the house, peering into every room and calling out Madison's name. But once he saw her from the patio door where he stood, he could breath a little easier. Waking up to an empty bed had been a little terrifying.

After awhile, Madison slowly opened her eyes to see Finn's handsome face which suddenly popped her lips into a small smile.

"What were you doin' out here, love?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you... You looked way too peaceful," Madison yawned, "I thought it would be relaxing out here and well I guess it was... I fell asleep almost instantaneously."

"You're so cold, love," Finn mumbled, yawning too.

"Come lay with me. The sun is about to come up," Madison proposed.

Finn liked the sound of curling up beside Madison and holding her as close to his body as he could as the sun would soon join them. He climbed into the day bed and Madison immediately snuggled up to him, placing the blanket over top of her and Finn for added warmth.

"So... Did you talk to her?" He asked, figuring it was really the reason why Madison was awake so early.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I did... I needed to say what I needed to say and so did Sasha..."

"Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah," Madison reassured him, "Everything's good, I promise."

Finn nodded and left it as is... Sasha was now, officially, a closed chapter for the both of them and literally it was only clear skies ahead.

"You know... This sort of reminds me of when we were in London, watching the sunrise that morning you proposed to me," Madison remembered, feeling for her ring on her finger. Finn snaked his hand to hers and felt the diamond between his fingers.

"Ive noticed you've had your ring on this entire time..."

"I never took it off... And it wasn't because I needed to pretend like everything was okay for everyone else's sake... Deep down, I still loved you and wanted to marry you and be with you, so of course, I kept it on," she explained, "Besides it's so beautiful, how could I have taken it off..."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Finn whispered into ear, pressing his lips to her temple, "Beyond lucky, if that's even possible... Goddamn, I've messed up so much and every time I thought I've lost you for good, for some reason I don't..."

"That's love... Thats our love," Madison cooed, "Unbreakable... Living the rest of my life without you is just something I am not physically or mentally capable of doing."

Finn smiled, kissing his way across her cheek. "I love you so much."

"And I love you... And this little kicker stomping my ribs to a pulp," Madison hissed, grabbing at her side.

Finn immediately placed his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel his son and he did. "Wow..."

"At least he stops for you... He may be a daddy's boy after all."

"I'm looking forward to that," Finn chuckled, "So how has his room been comin' along?"

"Well, before we all left, Sami painted Callum's room. Mom said she would take care of the rest before I'd come back," Madison sighed, "If there's even a home to come back to..."

"It'll be okay, love... Don't stress yourself out over it..."

"I know... It's just a lot to deal with while we're so far away... This is our first house and I just want everything to be perfect before Callum is born... I'm acting like a basket case, aren't I?" Madison asked, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Not at all," Finn begged to differ, "You want our son to have a safe and sound home... That's normal, love."

"I'll just be a little more at peace once we're back home in a couple days..."

"Wait, wait, does this mean I get to come back home?" Finn wondered out loud.

Madison smiled and a sweet giggle seeped from her lips. "Definitely... It's been far too lonely without you... I don't know how I've survived without any sleep because I don't even sleep well without you beside me."

"It's crazy how that is, isn't it?" He asked, squinting a little as the shinny bright rays of the sun were blinding, "We literally can't live properly without one another... I've been lacking sleep too. I've felt like a zombie all this time, runnin' on two or three hours of sleep if I'm lucky."

"Is this how it's going to feel when Callum arrives?" Madison chuckled, running her hand overtop her belly, "No different than what it's felt like the last couple weeks for the both of us?"

"Yes," Finn simply answered, "But on the bright side, we'll be in Ireland for the first few weeks."

"I think that's what I'm most excited for... I'm really hoping Ireland's cool and relaxing vibe rubs off on me and I'm finally at peace... The wedding is one thing I can conquer without any fears, but becoming a mom in less than two months is so surreal it's scary."

"You're going to be a wonderful mom," Finn encouraged, "Callum will one day know how lucky he is to have you as I am to have you."

"You're sweet, Finn... And don't you say it!" Madison teased.

"It's kind of my thing, remember? But I really won't say it..." Finn laughed before he threw up his " _too sweet"_ hand sign.

Madison couldn't fully disregard how cute Finn was being. She took it for what it was worth and snuggled as close as humanly possible; warmed by his touch and personality she so dearly had missed.

"So what would you like to do today, my love?" Finn questioned, "I figured we'd need to keep busy in order for us to keep our minds off of Florida..."

"Did you have anything in mind?" Madison asked.

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he didn't have a clue. "I can't think of anything but lying beside you all day... I guess I've just been keeping myself as occupied as I could that now I can't think of much."

She ran her hand through Finn's short hair, earning a comfortable sigh. "What have you been doing?"

"Seemed like I was at the gym every single hour of the day when I wasn't wrestlin'."

"Yeah... Well, it shows."

A bit of a smirk rose at Finn's lips. "You'll always be my biggest supporter, wont ya?"

"Mhmmm," Madison nodded, curling up to his arm, "I'll always be your biggest fan... I'm part of your club forever, remember?"

Both Finn and Madison smiled and it felt so good to be so carefree and loving with one another again. "I have an idea for tonight. How about like old times, we rent a car and go out to dinner?"

"It does sound like old times, although I don't think I'll fit into anything in that closet," Madison huffed.

"Sounds like we're goin' shoppin' then," Finn chuckled. Many men couldn't be bothered accompanying their wives or girlfriends in and around shopping malls but Finn was all for it. He could comfortably walk around whichever store with Madison, browsing just about anything, if it meant spending time with her.

Finn's suggestion sparked a smile from Madison. "That does sound pretty tempting... And it'll probably be one of the last times I get to dress up and go out on the town before the baby gets here."

"So is that a yes?" Finn asked.

She nodded, resting her head against Finn's shoulder as he squeezed her gently. "A pretty firm yes... But first, why don't we get some sleep? I really have been dying to wake up next to you properly."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rolling up to the familiar restaurant Finn and Madison usually frequented in Birmingham definitely felt like old times... It felt just as romantic as it did their very first date. The place hadn't changed one bit and it was perfect. Madison is as expecting a table in the downstairs quarters, maybe by the glass fireplace, that she was quite surprised once Finn gave his name and they were quickly whisked away to the top floor... Just like old times, indeed.

Once the hostess left, Finn turned around to Madison with her hands on her hips and a smirk painted on her lips. "You know, deep down, I didn't expect anything but this..."

"It's not too much, is it?"

"No, not at all. It's perfect," Madison cooed, gravitating towards her love. Placing her hands on his chest, she stared into those beautiful blues and lost her breath momentarily.

He smiled so sweetly, willingly sinking her heart into her stomach. "I thought this could be the dawn of our fresh start," Finn explained, "Just you and I in our usual spot for a night on the town in good ol' Birmingham."

"You did well," she commented, "I can't believe it's been a year since we had our first ever date here..."

"It does seem like ages. Although I think about it every now and then and how great of a decision it was to become a professional wrestler and risk my well being... 'Cause then I got to meet you."

"Finn..." Madison whispered, lowering her head. That blush of pink swept across her cheeks that Finn loved so much. He placed his finger underneath her chin to lift her head.

"You're doing that thing that I love," he said.

"Blushing?" She smiled.

Finn nodded his head. "I'll never get tired of it, never... Goes to show you've been placed in my life for a reason."

"Fate," Madison whispered back, "But what if Hunter asked another therapist to come and spend those six months with you? Maybe you were meant to fall in love all along, but to think of it all in a different light is quite terrifying..."

"I don't think I would have fallen in love with anyone if it hadn't been you, to be quite honest."

And Finn was being honest.

"That feeling had always been numb inside of me, as though I could never truly feel what it felt like until I had you..."

"How is it possible that you make everything seem like this really rare fairytale?" Madison was so mesmerized.

"I can't say... The fairytale part is something I just don't know much about, given my history, love..."

"You're literally the man of my dreams, Finn... Before, during and now. You give me a reason to wake up every morning, longing for one of your smiles or just to hear the sound of your voice... That'll never change because of your past... Or ours together... It's the future we have together that I'm more interested in, handsome."

Finn's hands found Madison's, positioned as if they were sharing a dance together. "I've counted... 55 days and then it'll be the real thing; sharing our first dance together as husband and wife."

"Impressive, Finn," Madison commented, "And in a mere what? Approximately 80 days we'll be mom and dad."

"You know, the last little while I've had some time to think about my life; mainly fatherhood and our relationship... And I've also thought about the first time you were pregnant... I was so happy about havin' a son or daughter then, as I am now. But when I lost you the second time, it was just as bad as the pain I felt when we found out our first child just wasn't meant to be... I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that I've felt the most incredible of highs when you told me we were having Callum. And then I felt the most unbearable of pains that we're losing mine and my son's reason for livin' because of my actions... I've never been more ready to finally become a father and prove myself as the husband you so rightfully deserve, my love. And I cannot wait to say my vows out loud, for every single person in attendance to hear... I cannot wait to have our son in Ireland... And more so, I cannot wait to begin our lives together as a married couple," Finn so sweetly concluded.

He reached for the engagement ring on Madison's finger, slowly sliding it off. Lowering to one knee, he held both of Madison's hands in his and continued.

"I was so fortunate to have you walk into my life a year ago under such an unusual circumstance we came to embrace. As quick as our relationship developed, there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that I had fallen in love with you the moment I saw you... And again after we spoke... And made love... And each and every day that continues to follow... We've opened our lives to one another and prospered in times when others would not... You're the mother to my first born and the more to come... And you'll always be the love of my life and beyond my last and final day... I'll never get tired of askin' but now feels like the perfect time to ask once more... Madison Elisabeth Reed, I'm honoured to even know you, let alone about to welcome our son into the world in two months time... Marry me, my love? Marry me, my life."

"Baby," Madison breathed, so taken with each and every single word that seeped from Finn's beautiful lips. He finally stood back on his feet and satisfied his and her craving and planted his lips on hers in the most passionate kiss. Madison's arms draped over his shoulders, palms resting firmly against the back of neck. Finn slowly swirling her around as he continued to kiss her.

"I hope you're not expecting us to have a usual sit down dinner," Madison mumbled in between kisses. He fought his animalistic urge to caress every inch of her body. He was mad with lust, his heart running on the purest of love. Madison was content again, in his embrace. It felt quite different than the evening before, even a few hours back. Like their romantic spot unlocked a whole new, but familiar, level of love for them both to experience once more. Now it felt like months ago, when Madison and Finn didn't have a care in the world besides their powerful feelings for one another. It was normal now... They we're finally back to normal.

"Not at the slightest," Finn chuckled his answer to Madison's question, slipping the ring back onto her finger. They swayed together again, slowly and so lovingly in the middle of empty upstairs with nothing but the beautiful sound of a piano player in the background.

"I'm quite content as I am... With you back in my life and in my arms and our impending son, nothing else's matters... Absolutely nothing, my love... My one."


	54. You and I

Here you go :) Hope everyone is happy! Thanks to those reading and leaving reviews. It's cool! For this one, I do not claim ownership for the lyrics! And I don't own anything but my character Madison.

/

"Don't take this the wrong way," Bayley sort of warned right out of the blue, swiping through the pictures she had just snapped of Madison posing in a replica of Finn's leather jacket, "But pregnancy has done your body wonders."

"Uh..." Madison trailed off, unsure of how to take Bayley's statement. She smiled anyway, uttering a very self conscious, "Thanks?"

"Well you're welcome," Bayley giggled, "And I'm being serious. You do look amazing. I bet Finn thinks so too, if you know what I mean..."

Madison playfully rolled her eyes before a slick smirk propped up on her lips. She got what Bayley had meant. "If you're talking about my boobs... Which are massive at the moment, I know... Then yes, Finn is very thankful that this pregnancy is being so kind to me on the outside... The inside is a whole other story."

"Morning sickness still?" Bayley was quite surprised.

"Yes and no," Madison groaned in absolute uncertainty. Every day had been a surprise. "It's getting to the point where nothing comes out when I go to vomit... So, I guess it's just false alarms?"

"I guess that's better than the real thing," Bayley shrugged, leaning in a little closure while the two walked side by side.

"How are things going between you two anyways?" Bayley asked ever so quietly.

"Good... Very good. Actually, never better," Madison said, a sweet smile on her lips. She felt on top of the world with Finn again; their relationship and love for one another so incredibly strong. Over the last couple of days spent in Birmingham, their spark reignited and burned brighter and hotter than ever. And as it proved possible, even more so once they returned to their home once the hurricane had swept through and done its damage.

It wasn't as overwhelming as they anticipated once they pulled up to their street. The wind had done some catastrophic damage to some trees and roofs of many houses but not as extreme as the other parts of Florida. Madison and Finn's home was still entirely intact; the only damage was a shattered window in the living room from a fallen tree, happening moments before Finn and Madison returned home.

"It could have been a lot worse," Madison had whispered, sweeping up the last of the glass shards scattered over the wooden floor. Her mother Kathryn knelt on the ground and held the dust pan in front of the pile of glass as Madison swept.

Finn had finished taping a tarp over the broken window, relieved too that it was just the one window and nothing more. As he looked around the entire house, he realized just how lucky they actually were. They could have been left with far more damage than just a window...

"We're definitely lucky, Madi... All of us," he had said, eyes glued to her baby bump and such a warm smile on his lips. He didn't care that it was so late at night as he and Madison and his soon to be mother in law were left to tidy up and temporarily fix what was left of the window until the morning when Finn could call a repairman. But what mattered most was that his family was safe and sound, all under one roof.

"I think we were some of the lucky ones, Mads," Bayley sighed. Hers and Sami's house needed a few minor fixes but it was certainly nothing compared to what they had witnessed being broadcasted all over the news outlets there in Florida and beyond.

"Irma was bad... For everyone. But for some reason, we were just lucky."

"Oh, I know, it's terrible and unfortunate... I just couldn't even imagine anything more than the broken window in our house, let alone someone's home and lives being turned upside down because of a storm... Gosh, if that were us, I don't know what we would do... All before Ireland too."

"Quit while you're ahead, Madison. You don't need any stress, whatsoever," Bayley reminded her, "We gotta keep you calm and keep Callum tucked away until AFTER the wedding."

"I'm good, for now... But I think once we're on that plane to Dublin, I'm going to be a nervous wreck to be honest. All this time, the wedding and baby has just been all talk until that time comes and it all becomes reality."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Bayley reassured her, "I told Finn I would have everything covered... Absolutely everything! If you think of it, it's already taken care of. I promise. I swear!"

"So what? I just need to show up? No thinking what so ever?" Madison teased but Bayley was dead serious. She really was living up to her Maid of Honour title and role for her best friend.

Bayley stopped in her tracks which made Madison follow, the two turning to face each other as Bayley's serious expression shined through. "You're one of my best friends, Madison... And so is Finn... I know the last couple of weeks have been hard. Now that everything is back on track with you both, I just want you two to focus on anything and everything that has to do with you both, besides the planning. I just want all of this to be special and memorable for the both of you, especially with the excitement of Callum literally being born right after the wedding... Honestly, you've got a hell of a lot more going on than the normal bride... Before you know it, you're going to be a married woman and literally a mom right after. So I just want you to enjoy every single second possible without the headache of wedding prep."

"Aww, Bayley," Madison cooed, pulling her friend in for a hug, "That's the sweetest thing, thank you."

"You're so welcome, Madi. But honest to God, I'm in charge now," Bayley smirked, "What I say, goes."

"Jeeez, I don't think I wanna mess with you," Madison teased, linking arms with Bayley as they walked the hall once more, "I'lo have to warn Finn."

"Speaking of Finn, where exactly am I leading you to? Judging by the jacket you're wearing, is it literally yours truly?" Bayley asked and Madison nodded.

It was almost the start of No Mercy; the pre-show about to end at any moment. Finn had a match against Bray Wyatt once more. No paint; just Finn as he was in the flesh. But it was still as important to Madison that she were there for love and support before his match.

"See? I already had a sense... I lead you straight to him," Bayley laughed as they coincidentally stumbled upon Finn's dressing room.

"Here we are," she sang as she curtsied, "I better go before the girls run around this whole place looking for me..."

"I'll tell Finn you say hi," Madison said, "You're on a match after Finn's, aren't you?"

Bayley clapped her hands together and smiled, excitement about to burst through her skin. "Yes! You better be watching!"

"Obviously. It's not like we're always cheering for you or something..."

"My biggest fans," Bayley played the dramatics as she placed her hands over her heart, "I'll see you later, Madi. Have a good night!"

"Oh, I will," Madison said with a wink, standing right in front of hers and Finn's dressing room for the night. Twisting the knob and pushing the door open, Madison had walked in at the perfect time... Finn was dressed in his grey coloured gear, smoothing a bit of oil over his breathtaking chiseled front. He was so beautiful... Like a marble statue that Madison caught herself wondering how it was even possible for one man to look absolutely perfect.

"Perfect timing," Madison commented in, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the cold steel, her lips curling into a bit of a smirk. "Wow, you look... Good," she breathed.

Finn looked up and smirked. "Thanks baby," he said, "I've never worn grey before. Figured I needed a change from the black."

"I love it," Madison said, gravitating towards Finn. She stood in front of him, hands fixing the collar of his leather jacket as she stared up into his beautiful blue eyes, "Why do you have to be so handsome?"

Instead of answering her question, Finn leaned in and kissed Madison so sweetly on her lips. "That's incomparable to how beautiful you always are," he whispered so romantically in between kisses.

But their sweet moment had been interrupted by knocking on the door; a pattern of for rhythmic knocks that immediately Madison and Finn exchanged the same humorous look. "Sami," they said his name in unison and low and behold, it was the devil himself.

Sami swung open the door and stopped dead in his tracks as if magnets kept his feet stuck in one place. It didn't happen too often, but Sami was left feeling slightly awkward about what he was seeing before him.

"I, uh... I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" He asked, eyeing the compromising position that was Finn and Madison extremely close together with his hands firmly at her hips.

"No, not all," Finn was strongly sarcastic but his remark flew right over Sami's head as intended, "What's going on?"

"Well, I just wanted to stop by, say hi," Sami said before he coughed and then cleared his throat, "Maybe ask you something too..."

Finn shot him a strange look of uncertainty as he felt suspicious. It seemed as though Sami were hiding something or he was almost afraid to ask Finn a question...

"Okay... Shoot," Finn shrugged with knit brows.

"So... As you know, you two are getting married," Sami chuckled, the realization hilarious to him, "And as a man, or your best man I should say, I think it's very important that I live up to my duties and plan the best bachelor party ever for your last hurrah."

"My last what?" Finn asked. He was amused. He didn't see it as Sami was describing. Finn's upcoming nuptials weren't like a death sentence... Like he'd never be happy again or he would be tied down because he was getting married. But truth was, Finn wasn't at all concerned about having a "last hurray" whatsoever.

"You know... Like going out with a bang... Or I guess I should say going into it with a bang... Your marriage that is," Sami continued to explain.

"You're insane," Finn laughed, shaking his head while Sami gasped.

"Man, this is like a right of passage!" He argued, "This is tradition! This is-"

But Finn spoke before Sami could get the last of his sentence out. "This is not for me."

"Okay, okay... What's so bad about it?" Sami gasped, kind of appalled. He didn't get why Finn was so against the idea of having a bachelor party... A night out on the town with his best friends, doing what guys did.

"Sami, I know what happens at these sorta things," Finn was certain. He'd seen and heard it all... Absolutely all and he wasn't a fan.

"How do you know it will be just like that? Huh?" Sami pestered.

"Well, my friend, why don't you tell me what exactly you're plannin'?" Finn tried to get whatever pieces of information he could out of Sami, but it was no use. For someone who talked as much as he did, Sami vowed to stay tight lipped about it all.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Sami sassed but it meant nothing to Finn. It was vague and silly none the less.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Finn began to laugh, "So tell me."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Well, what do you think Madison?"

"Don't drag my fiancé into this," Finn continued to laugh.

"Sorry Sam, I'm not getting involved," Madison smirked, "Finn's a big boy."

"That sounded oddly sexual," Sami pointed out, "Guess I was interrupting a moment between you two..."

"You may have," Finn chuckled, "Only to ruin yours with presenting me with such a bogus proposition."

"It is not bogus!" Sami was offended but stifled a good laugh, "You're just too proper!"

"I respect my upcoming marriage too much than to celebrate my 'last hurrah,' Finn said, emphasizing Sami's very words with finger quotations, "What does that even mean?"

Sami smiled, holding his hands out to his sides like he had no idea what Finn was talking about. "Like I said before, my friend... That's for me to know and for you to find out... Saturday, October 14th... 6:30pm... Location to be determined."

"You're not goin' to stop, are ya?" Finn feared.

Sami just grinned a toothy, shit eating grin just for Finn. "Nope," he quite simply answered, leaning Finn shaking his head.

"I'll give you some time to mull it over," Sami went on, finger running along to collar of Madison's leather.

"Nice jacket... Depending on your fiancée's answer, I'm either rooting for him or Bray..."

"Aww, Sam... If Finn doesn't come out to play with you, don't take it the wrong way," Madison encouraged teasingly as Sami reached to open the door.

"I'll know why exactly... And that's not because I have a dirty mind... Honestly, the sexual innuendos between you need to stop... You're not married yet," Sami joked, "Just keep your options open, Finn.

"Either a no or a no?" Finn laughed.

"Or a no, a no and a yes," Sami shrugged, opening the door, "But just remember... You only get one night of utterly wild shit and a lifetime of marital bliss with Madi..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I dunno... I'm not really feelin' it," Finn divulged with a shrug of his shoulders, still uninticed with Sami's offer for a bachelor party. He'd thought about it during his match and after and now, the car ride to the next city. But Finn's reservations didn't have anything to do with what occurred with Sasha... But rather Finn was content with entering a new stage in his life without a huge celebration.

"Sami wasn't that literal for once... What do you think it'll be exactly?" Madison asked, content as she sat in the passengers seat, spooning another bite of strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

Finn pulled up to a red light, glancing over to Madison. "Could be exactly what I'm thinkin' it may be..."

"Strip club or something of the sort," Madison flat out questioned and Finn nodded his head. He was almost certain it was something of the sort.

"Exactly... I guess I'm not accustomed to the traditional bachelor parties in America."

"How are they like in Ireland?" Madison wondered.

"Quite different, actually... Usually it's just a bunch of lads drinking each other to death at each and every bar they can stagger themselves to," Finn explained, having celebrated many of his friends stag nights in Ireland.

"Sounds like quite the night. I can tell by the smile on your face that they were."

Finn smiled even brighter. "The atmosphere is something I like. Very different than the bars here... Drinkin' bottles of beer all night long sounds a whole lot better than hangin' in some strip club forced to watch women I have absolutely no interest in..."

"I should be the happiest woman in the world after hearing my soon to be husband deny a bachelor party... But I feel like the complete opposite," Madison was honest. Sure, they made it through their troubles on top of the world and as in love as ever... But she didn't want Finn to sacrifice time spent with his friends, especially something as important as a bachelor party, because of what happened...

"Do you feel like I don't want this bachelor party because of what happened?" Finn hesitated at first to ask. Madison slowly nodded.

"In a way, yes..."

"Love, I promise it's not that... I would just rather spend my night with you. Besides, I don't need some night of celebratin' but rather our wedding because I want nothin' more than just to marry you already."

Madison smiled, spooning the last of her ice cream into her mouth. "Wow... Ice cream and the sweetest words ever? It must be my lucky night."

"I'm spoilin' you, aren't I?" He teased. A cheeky smile popped on his face, one that had Madison biting her bottom lip.

"What's that for? Bitin' your lip?" He just had to ask, raising his brow too.

Madison couldn't help a fiery crimson creep it's way on to her cheeks. "You know exactly what it's for," her voice seeped from her lips like a silky, beautiful purr, "Keep it up and I might make you pull this car over and we can have some fun with what's left with the rest of my ice cream."

Finn sucked in a sharp breath that was sure to have his lungs feeling as though they were on fire. "Damn, Madison... That might have been one of the sexist things I've ever heard you say."

"Well... It's not the first time," she went on, "You know, for a man as sculpted as you, you sure do love eating your sweets off a certain somebody's bare naked body."

For a quick moment, Finn closed his eyes and the sexist of moans caught in his throat. "Fuck," he groaned, earning a light hearted giggle from Madison as she studied his flushed yet turned on expression. He was even more desirable in such a vulnerable position... With his hands on the steering wheel and eyes focused on the road in front of him, Madison could say just about anything from downright kinky to erotic and Finn had to keep his hands to himself.

"Baby... If you say one more word, I'll have to pull this car over," Finn warned. How he wanted her to open that mouth of hers and utter just one more word, or even sound... But Madison, being the absolute tease that she was being, did not. She only locked eyes with Finn as he looked over, smirking and for one very last time, bit her plump, delicious pink lip between her teeth.

"Can I say just one more thing?" Madison asked.

Finn looked over and smiled that one and only smile. "Depends," he said, with a shrug, "Is it goin' to make me pull this car over?"

"You're right," Madison laughed, deciding against it, "I think it could wait until we get to the hotel..."

"I need my mind to go in another direction, love," Finn mumbled, clutching the steering wheel with a force. Madison continued to smile, loving his overall reaction to her cheeky behaviour. She'd never get tired of any of it.

"Anythin' will do... What about music?" Finn offered.

"Perfect."

Madison plugged the AUX cord into her phone, letting the music run on shuffle when an all too important thought popped into her mind.

"You know... I just realized we haven't figured out any of our reception songs..." Madison sighed, throwing her head back.

"Shit... And here I was thinkin' every single detail was thought out," Finn chuckled, "But I guess we have the next hour to do so..."

Shaking her head, her mind began to run a list of practically every song she'd ever listened to in her life time. "Hmmm... If we're going for tradition here, what do you think Hunter will say?"

"Well, as he is walking you down the isle, maybe he'll want to dance with you as well."

"Of course he'll want to," Madison agreed. Hunter had been so keen on being involved in the wedding; the role a father would participate in.

"I personally cannot wait for that," Finn chuckled.

"What about us? What will be our first dance?" Madison wondered.

"There's one I have in mind," Finn surprised her, "Actually, what a coincidence..."

Finn's lips curled into a sweet smile and slowly he turned up the volume from the steering wheel. One of Madison's favourite songs were playing and to her surprise, Finn knew every word as he started to sing along.

"Oh my gosh," Madison whispered, so starry eyed and overwhelmed already. With her hand over her heart, clutching her chest, she was completely mesmerized as she stared at Finn. He continued to sing uninterrupted and so focused as his eyes were glued to the road ahead, but really in the moment.

 _"Out of all of the girls, you're my one and only girl, ain't nobody in the world tonight... All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours, ain't nobody in the world but you and I... You and I... Ain't nobody in the world but you..."_

"Finn!" Madison gasped, reaching her hand out to stroke his stubbly cheek, "I didn't even know you knew the words..."

"I have my ways," he chuckled, "Besides, I figured it was one of your favourites since I've noticed how often you'd listen to it... Don't you think it would be the perfect fit for our first dance as husband and wife?"

"It would be perfect. I can picture it; you and I in the middle of the room and my big, pregnant belly between us," she giggled.

"I can't wait. Although, I don't know how good I'll be at dancin'," Finn admitted. He really wasn't a terrible dancer that lacked rhythm or stepped on his partner's toes. Finn was just a lot more confident inside a ring than he was on a dance floor.

"Might need some practice then," Madison said, spotting a sign for a turn off just as they neared the next city.

"I have an idea..."

"What's that?" Finn wondered as Madison pointed to the sign.

"Turn right," she proposed, gesturing with her finger, "Then I'll show you."

Finn did as Madison instructed, pulling off onto the turn. It was just a little drive around a bend until they reached the destination Madison had seen on the sign.

It was a rest stop surrounded by the tallest trees either Madison and Finn had ever seen. The stars in the night's sky illuminated the area well. Finn parked the car; theirs the only one in the entire area. Once Madison stepped out, a cool breeze washed over her, tangling her hair. Finn took it upon himself to run his hand through her locks once he reached to where she stood, wondering why Madison was so keen on stopping where they did.

"What are we doin' here, love?" His voice nearly hummed against the sound of the breeze blowing.

"To learn how to dance," she said, draping her arms over his shoulders; her fingers resting just at the nape of his neck. He smiled and looked around the grounds and then up high to the sky.

"Does seem romantic, doesn't it?" Nothin' but the stars above us... Like in that song," he commented.

Madison let out a sweet laugh, instructing Finn to place his hands on her hips which he so willingly did.

"Now follow my lead," she whispered, "Put your hand in mine and your other on my hip. Sway with me at first and then I'll take a step back and you take one forward. Then we go left and right. Just make sure you don't step on my feet."

"Gotcha," Finn whispered back. He did as she instructed, placing his right hand in Madison's and his left on her hip. Slowly they swayed, back and forth. Finn rested their hands on his chest and it was perfect because it was over his heart. As she took a step back, he took one forward and then side to side; left and right. The starry sky added to the romance as Finn hummed the song deemed as the tune for their first dance. I'm swift fashion, Finn lifted Madison in his arms and sat her on the back end of the car, resting comfortably between her legs. She had her hands on his shoulders, their faces mere inches from one another.

"I wish I was fit enough to be able to drive after my first surgery... We could have had a night like this, drivin' around an entirely new city, windin' up at even some parkin' lot lookin' up at the stars."

"It does sound romantic... But so did our restaurant dates too... Either way, I don't think we would be too concerned with the stars when we had each other."

Finn began to chuckle, placing a kiss on Madison's forehead. "I was just so smitten with you that I couldn't keep my mouth or hands off of ya... Still don't."

"And I never want you not to... Even though a lot of our interaction in the beginning was so physical, I still believe the romance... I think it was always there."

"I agree. Even though I do admit, I was never content with the laws of romance... I didn't know I had a romantic bone in my body."

"Oh but you do," Madison reassured, staring into his eyes she could spot faintly in the pale moonlight and star lit night's sky. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and continued with her sentiments."

"A year later you have a soon to be wife and mother to your first born who fell in love with you so long ago... And stayed so in love with you after all this time... I should be calling myself lucky each and every day, and I really do... I'm lucky to have the most amazing man in my eyes I call my Prince... And I know he loves me too... So that's why I say you should go along with Sam's bachelor party in your honour. I don't see it as celebrating your last hurrah or whatever. I see it as allowing your friends, the people who have been by your side since Japan and now, to celebrate the next stage of your life... So what do you say?"

"Well," Finn chuckled in a single breath, "When you put it that way... How can I really say no?"

Madison smiled in victory. "I really wasn't taking no for an answer... I just needed to work my magic and convince you and I did just that... I'm pretty good, aren't I?"

 _"More than just good, baby... More than that."_


	55. Grateful

Sorry for the delay! But here is chapter 55. Thank you for everyone reading and leaving reviews! It's awesome! Hope you like this one. We're getting closer and closer to the wedding and baby :) P.S. I do not own anything but my character Madison!

/

October 14th, 2017

"Does this look okay? Jeez, I don't even know why I'm asking any of you... I don't even know exactly where we're going and nobody will tell me a thing!"

Madison checked herself out in the mirror, turning from side to side, wondering if what she was wearing was either too formal or not enough. Her lacy soft blush pink dress was long and hung off her shoulders; definitely a little too fancy in Madison's eyes. But she argued it was the only comfortable thing she could wear while feeling like a blimp.

"You look perfect Madi," Charlotte giggled, looking into the mirror from behind Madison. She combed her fingers through Madison's pin straight hair; smoothing every unruly strand.

"And you look glowing!," she added, "That's important."

"Can you guys at least tell me if I should wear heels or not, depending where you all are dragging me to?" Madison asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Becky popped into the reflection now, giving Madison such a strange look. "As if you'd wear heels while THAT pregnant, Madison! Gimme a break!"

"But in that dress, it'll work," Charlotte offered, "And to answer your question Madison, yes, you can wear heels tonight where we're going."

"But that's all we're sayin' about tonight," Becky interjected, "You're just goin' to have to wait and see for the rest."

Madison expected to share a car with Bayley while Becky rode with Charlotte on the way to wherever they were going but that wasn't the case. It seemed like slowly the night's events were unfolding.

"Oh my God, is this for us? This isn't for us!" Madison gasped once she was out on her front porch, met with the huge white limo in her drive way.

"Oh my God, it's really for us..."

"Of course. We're ridin' in style!" Becky exclaimed.

"Okay, now I'm really, really suspicious..."

Madison followed the girls into the gigantic vehicle; the inside like a long, seemingly never ending hallway. It was stocked with the usual fixings even for Madison. Inside a large, icy bucket were two bottles; one an alcoholic champagne and the other a non-alcoholic one. Glasses were already poured with the bubbly liquid, a marked one left for Madison too.

"Okay, I get what this is," Madison said, putting whatever pieces she had to the puzzle together so far, "Even though Bayley swore she wasn't going to throw me a bachelorette party... And even though Finn is having his bachelor party tonight... And the fact that we're in a giant limo with champagne of all sorts... This is definitely a bachelorette party."

Bayley pulled her glass from her lips and shook her head much to Madison's surprise. "Nope... Not quite."

"What?" Madison gasped and both Becky and Charlotte nodded.

"You've almost, almost got it," Becky said, already pouring herself about her glass of champagne, "But I'm afraid right now you're ice cold."

During the entirety of the limo ride to an unknown, surprise location, Madison tried to have all the girls explain to her the reasons why it wasn't a bachelorette party. She didn't understand as every sign pointed to it being indeed that type of party. Frustrated that she couldn't quite put her finger on it, instead, Madison made only one request.

"Please, for the love of God," she warned, pointing her finger around the girls, "No, and I mean absolutely no male strippers... Like I need to see any of that..."

"What? No Magic Mike tonight?" Charlotte asked, her expression teasing as if she were actually distraught.

"Absolutely not," Madison laughed.

"Nah, I think she means that Finn is enough man for her," Becky began to laugh, "And I really, really don't blame her."

"But no, Madison," Bayley said, "No strippers either... We all promise you that."

Shortly after, the limo had stopped as they made it to their destination. Peeking out the tinted windows, Madison looked up high to see a 'Hilton' hotel sign in huge letters. She didn't bother pressing about a bachelorette party again even though she was dead serious it was just that. Why else would her crazy girl friends arrange for a limo and hotel?

Madison followed the girls through the front entrance as they had a sense of where they needed to go. Eyeing every sign she could, Madison tried to make sense of anything. But before she knew it, Bayley had ushered her into an elevator. She pressed the button that would lead them to the ground floor; possibly where the pool was located. She began to wonder if it had to do with some kind of pool party? Swimming? Even though they all lived literally minutes away from the beach... So again, it made no sense...

The elevator doors sprung open to reveal their floor. Charlotte was out first and then Becky and Bayley. Madison was eager to follow but even more so once they reached a closed white door that was clearly marked ' _Ballroom.'_

"What is happening?" She whispered to herself. As she looked around her, Bayley, Charlotte and even Bayley were now standing from behind her, smiling so brightly like everything was absolutely great.

"I'll give ya a clue," Becky whispered, "Open that door."

With her brows knit so tightly it felt the slightest bit painful, Madison placed her hand on the handle. She pressed the square button and pulled the handle to open the door; at first, met with a blackened room.

Madison was confused from start to finish; terrified it was some kind of prank of scare tactic. But before she could even look back and question her friends, the lights flashed on, followed by a chorus of very exuberant and excited voice belting out a ' _Surprise!'_

And it was a surprise to say the very least. Standing all around the beautifully and elaborately decorated room were so many faces; some familiar and some very missed once Madison actually stepped foot into the room to look around. The shock of it all was truly overwhelming but so incredibly amazing too.

Madison's family, some of whom she hadn't seen in ages stood front and centre; from her cousins that lived all the way back in Ohio, her Aunt from San Diego and her mother and grandmother. There were many of her old co-workers from the Performance Centre and those from RAW... Even her's and Finn's friends like Kevin and Neville and their respective wives. She even spotted Noam, Luke, Karl, Sami and even Hunter and Stephanie. But it didn't even register in her mind that Finn's friends, who should have been with him at his bachelor party, were in front of her smiling from ear to ear. She didn't have the time to question once and finally Madison spotted Finn in the middle of the huge crowd, walking towards her.

"Oh my God! What're you doing here?" Madison asked, wrapping her arms around Finn as he hugged her.

"I had no idea either," he laughed, "I just got here moments before you and I was surprised just like we surprised you... So... Are you surprised?"

Madison's giggles were so light, as if they were filled with air. "Of course I am!" She said, "I can't believe this! Who's responsible for all of this?"

Hunter walked towards them and Madison shook her head. She should have known better that it was him all along. "Of course it was you! Hunter, this is beyond anything I could have ever expected..."

"Well, with that, welcome to your joint Baby and Wedding Shower," Hunter introduced.

"You did all of this?" Madison asked.

Hunter shook his head, "Not without a lot of peoples help... First and foremost, Sam."

Sami, the cheeky bastard that he was, waved his arm around like it was flailing as he waved from where he stood. Surely he was Hunter's secret weapon... Now it made sense to Madison as Sami tried to convince Finn about having a bachelor party. It was Hunter's secret Wedding/Baby shower all along. Now she knew Bayley's "simple girls night out" was just an extension of that; a ploy to have Madison and Finn brought to the same place, at the exact same time.

"And the girls and the guys, our PC staff, your family members, Steph," Hunter continued to list, "But there's two specific people I'd like to thank for coming all this way. Now, can you believe that I've got one last surprise up my sleeve?"

"What the hell!" Finn exclaimed so excitedly yet so shocked, laying eyes on his parents who appeared from behind the large group of guests.

Madison covered her mouth with her hands, again in shock and now hysterics she'd have to blame on pregnancy hormones. The smiles on her soon to be in laws faces just melted her heart and the fact that they made the eleven hour flight to be with them and to celebrate was such a blessing.

"You guys are clever," Finn chuckled, hugging his father as his mother enveloped Madison.

"Sorry we couldn't say anythin'. It needed to be a surprise," his father explained, reaching Madison.

"You look beautiful, darlin'. It's so good to see ya," he said, hugging Madison.

"Thank you, it's so good to see you too," Madison whispered.

"November couldn't come any sooner," Finn's mother had said, "But we really wouldn't have missed this for anythin'... Our son is finally gettin' married and havin' a baby."

"We honestly didn't think this day would ever come," his father began to laugh, "So it was more than enough of a reason to jump on a plane and come celebrate our newest grandson and daughter in law."

"Well we're very happy to have you here," Finn said, hugging both his mother and father again. Finn truly was ecstatic. Even though he'd be seeing his parents in a few weeks, there was nothing better than having them front and centre for such an unexpected but exciting occasion. They got to meet all of Madison's family before the wedding; learn all about where she came from and all the loving people who had a part in her upbringing. It was beginning to feel like two families coming together.

"You have such a wonderful daughter, Kathryn," Finn's mother complimented, "I knew from the moment I met her, she'd be a part of our lives in some way... And let me tell you, this is the best possible way imaginable."

The compliment alone left Madison's heart a melted puddle on the floor below her. Finn's mother was always so sweet.

Given it was Hunter who was behind the entire celebration, extravagant wines and food surrounded the whole room. There was even a beautiful three tier white cake topped with berries of all colours and white macaroons, too beautiful to even eat.

The night was nothing short of gratitude. Finn and Madison were lucky to have such supportive friends and family. Aside from new kitchen gadgets and trinkets for their home, Callum had already been spoiled and he hadn't even born yet...

After the last box was unwrapped, the bride and groom to be's parents stood front and centre; their turn to say a few words.

Finn's parents insisted Kathryn go first, leaving Madison with her hands nearly covering her face. Finn got a quick glance of red that swept across her cheeks and smiled, rubbing her back in time as her mom began to speak.

"This beautiful woman sitting across from us all is such an important part of my life. First and foremost, I am so incredibly happy... Maybe even beyond the limits of happiness for my daughter and the perfect example of the man I had always dreamed my daughter would marry... I didn't have the pleasure of meeting Finn in person until a few months ago, although I feel like I've known him for many years... Finn is such a warm, caring man. The love that I see in his eyes for my daughter makes me so thrilled for that the rest of my life, I know she'll be in good hands... And my first grandchild will be the luckiest kid in the world to have such an amazing man to look up to... So I celebrate their love for one another and the impending birth of Callum for today I gain a son in law and a lifelong Prince Charming for my little Princess Madi... I love you both," Kathryn spoke so, so beautifully that nearly had Madison weeping. She tried her best to keep herself composed, biting her lip throughout the majority of the speech to keep her tears at bay. For the most part, she succeeded... But Madison was still left swiping a few tears that fell from the corners of her eyes as she stood up to walk over to her mother and embracing. The room erupting into echoing applause, the two left giggling through happy tears. "I love you baby girl," Kathryn whispered into Madison's ear and she squeezed her mother a little closer.

"Thank you mom. I love you too," Madison whispered back, hesitant to pull away and face the room again as well as Finn's parents impending speech. But once she did, Finn swooped his soon to be mother in law in his arms and embraced her.

"Thank you so much for the kind words," he said, "They truly mean a lot."

"You're so very welcome, Finn. Always," Kathryn said as she kissed him on the cheek. She slipped away and let Finn's parents take the floor, the room falling quiet again. Finn and Madison stood together; his hand on the small of her back as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"It's great to look around this room and see many, many familiar faces and some that are new to us," Finn's father began, "But regardless of where we've all come from, we're all here for one reason and that is Madison and Finn... When we first met Madison, it was during a tough time for our son. But after that initial meeting we knew Finn would be in great hands. Here was this carin' and lovin' woman step into his life and pull him outta the dark. I look at my son today, and I know his mother would agree, but we see a different version of Finn. He looks as though he radiates a light about him, like an aura and I know it's all because of Madison. She was the light to surround him during his darkest months and for that I am grateful. ' _However long it takes, I'll be there_ ' were the words Madison said while Finn was in surgery... A year later and she's still by his side... My boy has been doin' somethin' right."

The room erupted into giggles and chuckles, lightening the emotional mood. Meanwhile, Madison was already wiping the tears from her eyes like she'd been doing all night so far. She could remember so clearly speaking those exact words to his parents after learning four months had turned into six, or possibly more. As time went on, it wasn't just something she said to put his parents minds at ease. After a few weeks, she'd fallen in love with the man she was assigned to care for. Through every up and down imaginable, here they were standing tall and stronger than ever before.

' _However long it takes, I'll be there'_ felt more like a vow Madison had taken before meeting the love of her life... Before the crazy rollercoaster that was their love.

"We feel very honoured to welcome Madison into our family and very, very lucky that we get to welcome a grandson all in the same year," Finn's mother spoke, "With that being said, we're absolutely thrilled to have you marry our son. I knew from the beginnin' you'd be apart of his life, for the rest of his life. We love you, dear."

The applause filled the room again and the embrace between everyone in the middle of the room marked the coming together of two people, surrounded by the support and love of family and friends.

"You okay, love?" Finn whispered into Madison's ear as he wrapped his arms around her. He'd never seen her so emotional. But Madison nodded and bursted into giggles, reassuring him she was definitely okay.

"I promise I am... I'm just, pregnant."

"I love you so much," he added, earning a smile and blush.

"And I love you, handsome," she whispered just as Hunter took the floor now.

"I hope, after the heartfelt and beautiful words, that everyone is very hungry," Hunter chuckled, pointing to the beautiful selection of food set up behind the tables, "But if you will, please help yourselves after the bride and groom and parents to be..."

Afterwards, as everyone sat down with a plate of food and drink in hand, Madison and Finn easily had a look around the room. They were surrounded by so many caring people that touched their lives in one way or another. The gratitude would forever flow and after dinner and cake was the perfect time for Finn and Madison to take the floor amongst their large group of supporters and offer some words of their own.

"If you'd let me, now I'd like to say a few words," Finn began with a champagne glass in his hand and Madison by his side. The room quieted down and all eyes were on the couple; Finn with his arm around his wife to be.

"Firstly, I just want to say how grateful I am to have so many of our friends and family here to celebrate such up and comin' joyous moments in our lives... To be welcomin' a son and to become a husband are truly blessings and two things I would have never thought possible until I met this beautiful woman by my side."

Finn's hand slipped to the small of Madison's back and he took a glance over at Hunter. "But this man who put all of this together," Finn began, pointing his finger to where his boss stood, "I owe a lot to him... Forever I will be grateful that in my time of need, he brought Madison into my life... He is responsible for me falling in love with the woman I'd been dreamin' of; this light that truly woke me from a dark place and has kept a smile on my face ever since... Hunter has been so gracious to us in many ways as you can see and as I've said, so right now, I'd like to raise my glass in his honour... Cheers to not only one hell of a mentor, but to the man I can easily call my friend."

Finn rose his glass as did the rest of the guests; leaving Hunter shaking his head with a little smile on his face. He stood up from his seat and came over to where Finn and Madison stood; shaking Finn's hand first.

"Thank you... You're a good kid, Finn and you deserve all of this... Especially her," he said quietly, directing his attention to Madison, "You take care of her... And you take care of that little boy... You're going to make a spectacular husband and an equally as great father to your son."

"Thank you, Hunter," Finn whispered as Hunter embraced him.

"You're a lucky man, Finn," Hunter whispered into his ear a statement Finn only reminded himself daily. He was lucky indeed... The room was packed with loads of people who cared for not only him but Madison too... But more importantly, the woman by his side loved him through thick and thin... For better or for worse as the last year had proved. He was more than ready to read his vows and pledge his love in front of every single person in the room that would join them in Ireland for the wedding. For that he was grateful... And looking over at his beautiful fiancé, glowing and radiantly pregnant with his son, Finn became overwhelmed. Many times over the last year he thought he had lost her but the first time would always sting. A week of uncertainty and fear that Madison had left for good had really scared Finn. But she loved him enough to give him another chance; their rekindled love for one another resulting in a little boy due in less than two months. Losing her a second time was sheer stupidity he'd never Iive down... But somehow their love prevailed and now they were less than a month away from their wedding... From finally being able to call Madison his wife.

Finn had it very good... His life had fallen into perfect place. Madison was head over heels in love and Finn... Finn was grateful.


	56. Worrisome

Chapter 56! I'm planning on 8 or so more chapters too. Thanks everyone for leaving your feedback on the last one! It's cool! Lemme know what you think of this one and thanks again for reading and leaving reviews! I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

A spontaneous but very, very romantic getaway to beautiful Marco Island, Florida felt just like the honeymoon before the wedding, just like Finn intended. He was secretive about it all; having planned it all right underneath Madison's nose.

Leaving Monday Night RAW was the usual; nothing suspicious about it. Finn greeted a few fans like he always did, cutting it short though as they had over a two hour drive to the resort.

Bypassing every alternate route, Madison thought Finn was losing it. Between glimpses of him and outside the passenger window, she didn't have a clue where they were going until spotting a sign clearly displaying the words _Marco Island._

"Finn..." she gasped, a smirk on her lips, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Hmmm... Maybe just a three nights stay at the Crystal Shores in Marco Island... Complete with own beach front villa," Finn revealed, chuckling as he sensed the shocked yet excited expression creeping on Madison's face.

"You're kidding... Oh my God, when did you do this?"

"A few days ago," Finn explained. He turned onto the proper exit leading towards the resort, "I figured we needed a bit of down time before the week of the wedding, as if we're having our honeymoon early."

"Well, I did think spending our honeymoon up in your cabin in Bray would have been perfect until the baby comes, but this... This is good too," she said with a smile on her lips, reaching out to touch Finn's face, "This is just so amazing, Finn... You've got to stop doing this to me though, especially being pregnant... Any more surprises and I might just pop."

"Maybe that's my plan all along," he teased, "I just wanna meet my little boy so much."

"Gosh, you're going to be the most adorable father, I swear," Madison whispered. Every time she'd close her eyes, she could see a proud and dotting father that was Finn holding their little bundle in his arms; vowing never to let go of his son and forever keep him safe.

"Can you already believe that in about two months, we're going to have a baby?" He had asked like it was just like he realized such a fact.

"Actually no. I can't believe I'm going to get even bigger than this," Madison groaned, "There is no end... I feel like a boulder, Finn."

"A sexy boulder," Finn had said, cracking a smile too, "But in all honesty, I love seeing you pregnant... To know that I had a part in making what's growing inside of you is just mind blowing once you think of it..."

Madison smiled and looked a little more at ease once Finn's comments resonated with her a little more. "Hmmm... So if we have a second or a third, will you still think I'm sexy?" She challenged.

"Oh hell yeah," Finn was quick to answer in a swift breath, "I've actually got goosebumps just thinkin' about it... A daughter or two... Another son or daughter... Two sons... Goddamn, I cannot wait."

Madison shook her head but she couldn't deny how adorable Finn was. "Let's get through this one first, then we'll talk. Deal?"

"We'll have fun practicin' in the meantime, won't we?" Finn asked cheekily.

Madison rose her brow and shrugged her shoulders before staring down at her big bump. That smirk popped it's way onto her lips as she glanced over to Finn. "Well, This sure is proof that practice makes perfect, huh?"

Finn bursted into laughter and it was like a chain reaction.

"Gosh... Do I sense a new slogan or something?" Madison teased.

But Finn went along with it. "Oh yeah... I can see it now. Balor Club: Where practice makes perfect."

"Finn Balor... I've never known any other words that described us so well... And I love it."

It was late when Finn checked them in, leading Madison through the beautiful resort in search of their breath taking suite. It must have been one of the most exquisite rooms she'd ever seen; in definite competition with the big castle back in Birmingham.

"Oh wow... Finn this is beautiful," Madison was in awe as she spun around the room, taking it all in. From the outside lights shining at the water front, Madison couldn't wait to see the beautiful view in the morning, quite sure it would be just as perfect, like they had their own private beach.

"I can't wait to lay out on the beach with ya... I can just see it now," Finn's whisper sent a satisfying shiver down Madison's back, "You'll be about the hottest thing out there and best of all you're all mine..."

The next morning in Marco Island was like a beautiful dream. Waking up to the sun peering in through the window and warm breeze blowing past the curtains felt exotic. Madison slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times till her vision became clearer. She let out a comfortable sigh once she spotted Finn making his way through the large room, towards the bed. He looked absolutely delectable; in nothing but his black, skin tight boxers riding dangerously low on his hips. His hair was just as she liked it; standing all on end and out of place. Once he noticed she was awake, the corner of his mouth twisted into a devilish smirk. Madison slowly sat up, pressing the bedsheets against her naked body as she did.

"Mornin'," Finn greeted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning," Madison said, fighting a yawn, "Did you just come from the shower?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "I'm sorry I was too tired to join you last night, my love."

"As long as you're rested up now," she whispered as he came closer, placing his hands over her thighs.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, his fingers slowly and gently gripping, as if he wanted to get past the material of the sheets to touch Madison's bare skin. She only nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

"Did you?" She breathed out, distracting herself from Finn's subtle, electric touch. She looked over to see what resembled a room service cart with two silver domes that covered plates, two coffee cups and orange juice. Finn looked back, meanwhile nodding to her question.

"I did," he chuckled, "Slept earlier than I usually do and I still wake up at an early time... So I decided to order us breakfast."

Madison glanced at the clock behind her. It was only six in the morning, their designated new wake up time. "I guess we should get used to waking up so early now... It'll get us ready for when the baby comes."

"Exactly my thought... Are you hungry, love?" Finn asked. He walked over to the tray, lifting the covers from the plates to reveal eggs, fruit and pancakes.

"Finn... You're cheating today?" Madison asked, referring to the pancakes that happened to be on both plates. It went against Finn's strict Keto diet. She pointed her finger at him teasingly, a _'tsk, tsk'_ slipping from her lips. Finn just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, watching so intently as Madison climbed out of the bed and slipped her robe on. Tying it closed, she reached where Finn stood only to be pulled in close, against his front. "Can ya keep a secret?" He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I guess we'll have to see," Madison giggled, clutching her hand on the small of his back, "But for you, I just might."

Breakfast on the porch outside their suite was paradise. It was beautiful; the sun just coming up to set the mood. But the sexual tension from inside had followed outside as Madison felt playful. Temptation literally sat on the other end of the table with gorgeous blues warming her insides. As the sudden rush of lust and crave washed over, Madison picked a strawberry between her fingers. She held the plump fruit by its stem, slowly twirling it back and forth. Finn, distracted and suddenly uninterested in the conversation at hand, trailed off until he fell completely silent. His piercing blue eyes followed the strawberry's motion for a moment until he made eye contact with Madison who ran her hand down the front of her robe ever so slowly; pushing the material so her cleavage showed.

"Madison..." Finn mumbled, throwing his head back. She was left smirking like a devil, continuing with her play. Finn sucked in a deep breath, looking at her now with an ever so tempting look in his eyes.

"Is it safe to say you're not done eating?" He asked and Madison had the perfect, down right sexy response to his question.

"I am... But you aren't."

A breath of a moan slipped from Finn's mouth, watching as Madison pressed the strawberry down the middle of her breasts. It was like she left a trail for Finn to lap up with his tongue. He began to tap his foot impatiently, all for jumping across the table to scoop Madison in his arms and literally run inside to the bed... But if he were to be honest, the teasing was something he could sit back and enjoy, at least for now...

"Baby... I can literally almost taste ya," his husky voice had Madison shivering, unable to keep herself from biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"It's been awhile... The last time being that night after we went to the grocery store," Finn reminisced, closing his eyes, "Vanilla dessert sauce all over your body... I can remember very, very vividly."

"So can I... Almost feel it, really," Madison just added to the crazy, sexual tension between the two. She heard a stifled moan from Finn, who shifted in his chair uncomfortably and rightfully so...

"Who would have thought you'd wake up with an appetite like this... I fuckin' love it," Finn said; his vulgarity always such a huge turn on. Madison could hardly take it any longer. She got up from her seat and slowly walked back towards the entry of their patio, glancing back at Finn who was nearly salivating. He finally came to and got up from his chair, stalking Madison like a wild and hungry animal... Like she was his prey.

Once Madison passed through the sheer curtains, Finn had Madison in his clutches. He turned her around in his arms and their lips connected; Finn savouring the sweetness of the maple syrup her mouth tasted of. "You taste like heaven, baby," he groaned, lifting her to the bed.

As ravenous as ever, Madison pulled Finn with her. He hovered over her, clawing at her skin underneath her robe. "You haven't tasted all of me just yet," she teased and it was so satisfying for Finn to hear. The arousal she felt was just as hot as his, if not more... The way his hands felt all over her body had her gasping and clawing her way over each and every muscle of Finn's she could feel. Madison needed him just as he needed her.

"Fuck," Finn swore under his breath; allowing Madison to straddle his lap and grind him. He was at her complete control, enjoying her dominance. Finn squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging ajar as Madison kissed along his neck and jaw line. She ran her fingers through his hair, tangling in his locks. As she pulled a little, Finn groaned. She couldn't help but allow her lips to twist into a smirk once she felt Finn, who was completely rock hard, against her.

"You want me, don't you?" Madison seemingly cocky tone had Finn moaning already. It was just as pleasurable as the act of sex itself...

"God, help me... The things I'm going to do to you, baby," he breathed as he began to peel her robe from her body, "I swear, I'll be obsessin' for weeks over how loud you scream out my name."

"Wanna bet?" Madison challenged, feeling confident with her own stance. Even the look in her eyes was one of pure lust, totally taken with the compromising position she found herself in. Finn continued his assault on her body; lifting his head enough to kiss his way up her stomach and breasts.

"I'm willin' to put everythin' in my wager... You'll be screamin' out my name at the top of your lungs, baby... In the matter of seconds, I'll have you reachin' the brink of insanity with my hands... My fingers... My tongue... You'll be on a high you won't ever forget, just so you know..."

"Prove it," Madison breathed, "Take me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was bittersweet saying goodbye to Finn and watching him leave for the airport as Madison had commitments at the PC before she'd be able to join him for her last Monday Night RAW. She finally hit yet another pregnancy milestone; the last day of work before the beginning of her maternity leave.

Madison needed to remind herself constantly that it was okay to take off a little bit more time than usual, given she needed to sort out the final details of the wedding. But the PC was like a second home and throughout the year Madison got to spend travelling with her friends and fiancée and working Monday Night RAW's, she'd definitely miss it...

As she zipped her luggage shut, a sense of emotion came over her. A year away from her dream job was a lot to handle... But what awaited her in the next month and a bit was well worth it.

It was near four in the afternoon, Madison making her way down to the kitchen. She glanced at her living room, filled with the baby and wedding shower gifts neither her or Finn had sorted through yet. Maybe a week off earlier than planned would do...

"You're so damn spoiled, Callum," she whispered, running her hand over her bump of a belly as she spoke.

She could have sworn the annoying jingle her cellphone emitted startled Callum, causing him to kick her right in the left side; in perfect position of her ribs. She grimaced and ran for her phone, fearful anymore ringing would result in more pain.

Expecting it to be Finn calling, Madison was surprised to see Hunter calling. It was Sunday... He was supposed to be at home with his daughters and Steph, completely electronic free...

Madison quickly answered his call, putting her phone to her ear just in time for another kick courtesy of Callum. Wincing, Madison was about to speak but a panicked Hunter beat her to it.

"Madison! Madison! Are you there?"

"What? Yes... Why, what's wrong?" Madison immediately began to panic too.

Hunter sighed loudly that Madison had to remove the phone from her ear for a moment. "I've got some news, Mads... It's not good either."

Now Madison sat down, bracing herself for whatever Hunter was about to spill... It could have been absolutely anything... Anything imaginable beyond her wildest dreams.

"Okay... What is it?" She asked very carefully.

"There's been an outbreak of Meningitis and the Mumps," Hunter sighed again, "Bray, Bo, Jojo and Roman have tested positive... Now everybody, all of the crew and the talent, will be tested to see if anyone else is infected..."

"Jesus... It sounds like something out of a horror movie, Hunter," Madison gasped. It was the last thing she'd ever expected to hear that some of the roster had been sick with such dangerous illnesses.

"Trust me that's not the scary part," Hunter sighed. Madison could tell that whatever he was going to say next would be a lot worse news... She sensed hesitation and could literally feel the knots in Hunter's own stomach.

"As a precaution, even though you haven't been to any live events besides RAWs in awhile, you will need to be tested as well... Given that you're around Finn."

"Okay," Madison swallowed, "Yeah, I understand."

Maybe it was better, but never did it cross her mind that being pregnant and contracting the mumps or meningitis could pose a threat... If she had time to think of such a horrible predicament, stress would literally take over full control and Madison would need to be admired to a padded cell...

"Okay," Hunter said carefully, "But that still isn't the worst part... If, and I mean it's a huge IF... IF Finn or you have contracted either one, you will obviously be put into quarantine given that you are pregnant."

Madison stayed as calm as humanly possible. She didn't utter a word just yet and focused on breathing steadily. It worried Hunter, listening to what he thought was a deadline with how silent she was.

"Madison?"

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm... Yeah," she stumbled with her words, "I don't know what to say, Hunter... I'm just trying to stay calm for Finn, for me, the wedding, the baby..."

Hunter groaned on the other end. "Shit, I know... I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, it's okay," Madison tried, "You're just doing your job. You need to let me and the others know of these things... Especially if it'll potentially put the life of my child in danger... So, what should I do on my end as of now?"

"I've called the local clinic nearby and told them what is going on. You've got an appointment there in about a half hour... I would also advise against flying out here for RAW, just to be safe... Actually I forbid it."

"Okay... Okay," Madison uttered, still reeling from the shock. As her stomach twisted and turned which she was able to visualize, she sucked in a deep breath and shut her eyes.

Taking her hand at a little bit of positivity, Madison exhaled. "Everything will be okay, Hunter... This is just precaution right? It doesn't necessarily mean we test positive."

"Exactly," Hunter caught her drift, also allowing his mind to ease a little too for Madison's peace of mind, "Everything will be okay... Call if you need me, okay?"

"I will, don't worry... Thank you, Hunter."

"No problem, Mads. Talk to you later."

Just as Madison ended Hunter's call, a picture of Finn's handsome, sleeping face popped up onto her screen signalling he was calling now. Quickly Madison clicked the green button, accepting his calm and placing her phone to her ear.

"Baby?" Finn's frustrated voice echoed in her ear. He was already thousands of miles in the air, unable to do anything but worry as he'd just been informed of the awful outbreak right before Hunter had called Madison himself.

"Yes, I'm here," Madison spoke," I'm guessing you heard by the sound of your voice..."

"I have," he sounded angry, "As soon as I land I need to go straight to the arena and get tested... Hunter's told me he's got somethin' set up for you as well."

"Yes, he's set up an appointment for me... I leave in a little bit... And I was advised not to go to RAW while all of this happening," she informed a worrying Finn. He didn't want to panic, especially if there was no cause. They could have been fine as there were no obvious symptoms to prove otherwise. But there was that little ounce of worry that maybe the tests would catch it in its most early stages... Then what?

"Are you okay?" Finn voice softened as he asked his question. But once he actually heard it out loud, he wanted to smack his palm against his forehead. Of course she wasn't okay... With the wedding and the birth of their baby on the horizon, an outbreak was the last thing either one expected to potentially derail their lives...

"I take that back. There's no way any pregnant woman is okay after hearin' they could have come into contact with meningitis or the mumps," he sighed, "Fuck, I wish I could be there with you, baby... It's killin' me, just sittin' here unable to do shit about it..."

"I know, Finn... But we need to stay calm... I need to stay calm," she said, more like a reminder for her own sake, "I'm trying so hard not to freak out, especially being alone in this house with my thoughts..."

"Shit," Finn hissed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... This is just how it'll be until we know for sure... Two days I suppose? Which would make it a whole five days until I get to see you again... Although we've done it before, these are very different circumstances... We leave for Ireland after this week too, Finn.. This is just a lot to take in right now."

"I wish there was somethin' I could do, love... I feel so useless."

"You're thousands of miles up in the air, exactly where you're supposed to be right now... Don't be so hard on yourself, handsome," Madison encouraged, almost soothing like.

"I think I'm just in husband and dad mode... I just want my family to be healthy and safe."

"I know you do and you're doing all that you can... You're calming me down, to be completely honest just by talking to me and it's a good thing... I promise, Finn... The sound of your voice has always been so soothing to me but even more so right now..."

"Now I'm going crazy... I just want to hold you in my arms... I'd be fine if only I could do that..."

"Well... Thank God for FaceTime..."

"At least it's somethin'," Finn agreed, eyes wandering to the window of the plane. Nothing but white clouds for miles, still about an hour from landing at the airport.

"It's going to be the longest almost week of my life... But when we get to see each other again, as optimistic as I feel, we'll be seated on a plane together, heading to Bray... That's what's helpin' me keep it together..."

"This will all be over soon, baby," Madison's soft voice was like a velvet caress to Finn's ears. He was actually able to breath at a normal pace, feeling his heart slow to an appropriate beat. He didn't feel as hot; slowly cooling down to normal body temperature once again. Keeping positive would do them good until it came time to worry for real...

"I know, love... Just keep talkin', please babe," Finn nearly begged, leaning back in his seat with his eyes shut. He was focused on one thing only and that was his fiancé's voice and the words she spoke... His complete attention in her hands...

"About anything, whatever it may be," he said, "Cause I think I now know what you mean about how soothing a voice can be... It's keepin' me grounded and slightly less tensed... So keep goin', love... I can listen to the sound of your voice speakin' of just about anythin' for as long as I have left on this airplane..."


	57. Beginning Of Forever

Sorry for the delay! Life is nuts! Anyways, thank you for the reviews on the last one! It's been awesome! So here is chapter 57 and we are getting closer and closer to the wedding. Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything but my character Madison!

/

It was the calm before the storm, quite literally. With a treacherous week behind them, Madison could easily walk through the Florida airport knowing that she was about to fly to Ireland with Finn. Without anymore possible obstacles standing in their way, both Madison and Finn were ready to embrace marriage and the birth of their first child.

The meningitis and mumps tests were negative; probably the most joyous news they may have gotten in awhile. No more ' _what if's'_ and worrying themselves to death over the wedding or their son's well being. No more tears or sleepless nights... They could breathe easily now without the anticipation of bad news threatening to derail the next week of their ever changing lives. It was all over with and now, as Finn had said, ' _there will be clear skies after every pouring rain.'_

There was a lot to look forward to now as they prepared to leave the States and embark on their next chapter...

"I can't believe how quickly this has come... We're actually getting on a plane to fly to Ireland for our wedding... How crazy is that?"

Madison felt like she was floating on a cloud. She wore a grin that was basically permanent, caught on camera as Finn recorded his soon to be bride walking happily through the airport. He was given strict instructions to film little snippets of the travelling and everything else ahead of the big day, by his sister who would graciously put together a wedding video for the couple and their guests.

"Seems like yesterday that we were in London when I asked you to be my wife," Finn spoke, the camera still on Madison the entire time. She blushed, smiling and her eyes falling to the ground before looking up into the lens once more.

"That was one of the best days of my life, but now two more will top that," he said.

"Nothing beats getting married and having your first born in Ireland, huh?" Madison asked, dodging the camera to place a kiss on Finn's cheek. He ended the video, scooping Madison in his arms. They stood just outside the gate where Hunter's private plane was being prepped for take off in just a few moments.

"This all feels like a dream," Finn admitted, "The last time I flew to Ireland I thought I had lost the possibility of ever havin' you in my life again... Now I'm going back to my home land about to take the most important vows of my life..."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Madison teased and Finn shook his head, chuckling a sweet laugh.

"Not at all. I'd be insane if I did... I think I'm just anxious, my love... Not so much because of the wedding... I'm not nervous or anythin' about that... It's just, I really did feel like I lost you almost a year ago... I think I will always attribute that to Ireland... I don't feel as if I'm quite past what I did. As closer as our wedding date gets, I come to realize more and more that I'm very, very lucky to have you in my life... I just don't feel like any of it is real... Like I'm not worthy of you."

"Handsome..." Madison whispered, her hand cupping his stubbly cheek, "Don't for a second think you're not worthy of anything... You're the most deserving person I've ever met, Finn... I will go the rest of my days reminding you."

"I know I may have said this a thousand times already, but what would I do without you, love?" He whispered, his lips finding Madison's. She smiled against his, pulling away slowly.

"You'll never have to wonder again," she said, "Because from now on, wherever we go, whether it be Ireland or somewhere even further, I'll always be by your side... Till death do us part."

"I love you so much, my love," he said, intertwining their fingers together, "I think we should get goin', huh?"

"I think so. Ireland awaits," Madison breathed, following Finn out to the plane. The last of their luggage along with the dress and tux for the wedding had already been loaded, now Madison and Finn the last to board. He allowed her to climb the stairs first but she didn't let go of his hand as she did; the gesture curling his lips into a smirk.

"I don't think I've ever been happier about an eleven hour flight ever, I swear," Madison began to laugh, placing her hand on her stomach, "And I don't think he minds either. He's been kicking non stop."

As soon as Finn placed his hand on her stomach it was as if Callum sensed his father's touch. His movements were similar to a flopping fish and Finn just couldn't get enough. "This boy is goin' to have tons of energy when he's older," he laughed, "I can already tell."

Madison shrugged her shoulders. "He might be a boisterous little boy just like his daddy... I remember what your mom told me about you when you were little... Running around your living room like a tornado."

"Ah, yes... The very beginning of my desire to be a wrestler," Finn so easily remembered, "I might have started the beginning of a legacy 'ere..."

"And I'd be so supportive too if he followed in his father's footsteps."

"I would be too... But my biggest accomplishment as a father would be havin' my son surpass me in every way possible, being better than I ever was, in whatever that may be."

"With the support team behind him, I think he'll make you proud, handsome... There's no doubt about it..."

The eleven hours had come and gone, just like that it seemed. Madison was at ease the entire time, encapsulated in admiration by her other half. Finn had his arms around her the entire time, whispering softly into her ear. He spared nothing; attacking her rapidly beating heart with the sweetest of words ever spoken. Reminiscing about the early days of their relationship and the memories they shared together had her mind replaying each and every moment Finn spoke of. Her heart flipped and flopped and her cheeks burning crimson.

"It'll always feel like this won't it?" Madison questioned, "This feeling I have for you... I feel like it's stronger than love but when I go to describe it, I simply don't have any words..."

"Now you've got me blushin', babe..."

"And I don't think I'm done just yet," she said, her fingers instinctively caressing his stubbly cheek, "I was thinking about this ever since we began planning for the wedding and when we found out about Callum... I guess it's just fallen into place, my thoughts... But one day, I want to make Ireland our home, for our kids sake... It would mean a lot to me, for a number of reasons..."

"It's the place we proclaimed our love," Finn whispered, touched by Madison's surprise. It had always been at the back of his mind as Madison knew; moving back to Ireland once he was finished with wrestling. He could easily open his own school or run his own promotion if he chose to return to his home land. It had been an even tougher choice to consider now that he would soon have an American wife. Now with Madison considering a possible move to a new country, one she had fallen in love with since her first coming, Finn could explore the idea one more...

"You'd do that?" He asked, just to make sure. Madison nodded her head, tilting her head to look into Finn's eyes so he could see her truth fullness.

"Yes. Ireland means so much to me now than it has before... Like you said, it's where we rekindled our relationship... It's where you told me you loved me for the first time... Where you gave me this ring that was first a promise and soon a vow... It's where I get to say ' _I do'_ and meet our son... One day, whenever that may be, I want Ireland to hold a lot more memories for the two of us and our family."

Finn's lips immediately found Madison's, meshing beautifully in the most passionate of kisses. Madison caressed his cheek as she kissed back with just as much force, smiling against his lips.

"A white picket fence in Ireland, huh?" Finn asked, "I can just picture it now... My beautiful wife and our kids... Maybe even a dog."

Madison held onto the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. "Now you're talking," she purred so seductively, sounding just like music for Finn's ears.

"I cannot wait till we get to the house and I can get you all to myself," Madison whispered, literally having to hold herself back, "Behind closed doors..."

"That sounds a bit threatening," Finn teased.

"But I swear I'll be nice," coaxed and it sent a shiver up and down Finn's back in the best way.

"I kinda don't want you to, to be honest," Finn basically groaned, suppressing a deeper emotion, "Thank God we land soon..."

"I don't think many pregnant women do the whole mile high club thing but I'd be willin' to join in a heart beat, just so you'd know." Madison had a smirk on her face as Finn squeezed his eyes shut and groaned again.

"Jesus... Too bad we don't have much more time to this flight..."

"You need that much time?" She whispered into his ear, eyeing the bathroom behind them.

Finn chuckled and stood from his seat, actually surprising Madison. "Seein' is believin', huh? I can make it work in fifteen minutes."

"Are you telling yourself that, or me?" Madison questioned, slowly crossing her legs, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Finn placed his hands on either sides of her arm rest, leaning in real close to Madison. It was so sexy and forward, Madison could hardly keep herself from kissing his sweet lips.

"Wanna find out?" Finn proposed, and Madison began to unbutton his dress shirt, making sure to run her hand down his smooth chest in the process.

"I'm in," she said and just like that, Finn led her to the plane bathroom, more than ready to add to the long list of wild and memorable sexual escapades that would surely take the cake... Nonetheless...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh... This place... I feel horrible that my first time seeing it had been through pictures... They really, really don't do it justice," Madison said, in absolute shock and awe. Her and Finn had walked the grounds of the Druids Glenn Resort, escorted on a lovely tour by their coordinator Aideen. Finn's mother and his sister had joined them; both as excited as Madison was to see first hand what the wedding was going to be like. They were led through what the ceremony would be like; every little detail presented to them. What warmed Finn's mother's heart the most was the inclusion of hand fasting. Without her knowing, Finn's father had tucked away their very own cream silk ribbon for his son's special day.

"I know I'm just about goin' to cry like a baby come Friday," Finn's mother admitted, "Have you two written your own vows as well?"

"We have," Finn answered, "Who knows... We all might be in tears..."

"I know I will," Madison could easily confirm, "I don't know if it's because I'm pregnant or because of the wedding, but I can just feel the tears coming on.. I might be the worst of them all come Friday."

"We'll be a close second then," Finn's sister added, "But guaranteed, there won't be a dry eye in sight come the big day."

The tour had ended with a beautiful dinner inside the banquet room where they're actual reception would be taking place in a few days. It was surreal to have the experience of just the four of them before their guests. Looking around the room they could imagine their many friends and family looking on them adoringly to witness their commitment to one another and beginning of their lives together as husband and wife. "Can you imagine it?" Finn asked as he leaned over to Madison sitting beside him. As his mother and sister held a conversation between them, Finn continued to whisper in Madison's ear.

"In just a few days, all eyes will be on the most beautiful woman in the room... My breath taking wife."

"Finn..." Madison whispered back, unable to contain the pink blush sweeping across her cheeks.

"And nothin' would bring me such satisfaction to address you as Mrs. Madison Balor... Kinda sends a very nice shiver down my back..."

"Mmmm... Kind of like how I envision our first night together as husband and wife?Madison made sure to whisper extra carefully.

Finn just licked his lips, his chest raising as he breathed deeply. "Ya took the words right outta my mouth," he said, offering a cheeky smile.

Once their dinner had arrived to the table, Madison and Finn could enjoy what they'd be serving to their guests. Madison received the chicken while Finn was served salmon. "I don't even know what to say," Finn began to laugh, "This is the first time I've been at a loss of words about food before..."

"That good?" His mother asked and Finn nodded.

As Madison cut into her chicken, an uncomfortable sting like cramp radiated over her belly. She did her best to keep herself from wincing or even crying out. Figuring it was just Callum and his usual kicks, Madison thought nothing of it until it happened after and after again...As if they were just minutes apart. Then it clicked... Were they actual contractions?

Madison became freaked out and it didn't help knowing that labor could possibly be happening at her wedding venue, days before she was set to walk down the aisle.

Thankfully dinner was coming to a close and dessert a passable option since everyone was too full to even function after such an extravagant meal. Madison decided to pass off the uncomfortableness for the time being. She couldn't for the life of her divulge that she was experiencing what she thought were contractions in such a setting. So she kept it to herself and acted as normal as she could until it was time to say goodbye to Finn's mother and sister in the parking lot behind the resort.

Once their car was far enough, Madison hurried into the passenger's seat and through her head neck. Squeezing her eyes along with the pain surging across her belly from left to right seemed to help just the slightest, but it didn't feel all that reliving really. Once Finn got into the car, he took one look at Madison and his heart was at a standstill along with everything around him.

"Baby... Are you okay?" A now worried Finn questioned, literally on the edge of his seat. He had only turned his keys in the ignition when he noticed Madison wince and inhale sharply, like it sounded like she was in pain.

She didn't know what to do, but shift in her seat and clutch at her stomach, a panicked look painted across her face. "I... I don't know," she muttered, "Something doesn't feel right... I don't know if this is what labor feels like but Finn, something is happening..."

That was all Finn needed to hear and he immediately pressed on the gas and got them far away from the resort as he could. The entire ride was silent, except for Madison shifting in an uncomfortable pain and feeling. Neither one knew what to say or if words were truly necessary as they were frightened. If Madison were going into labour, it would jeopardize the wedding... But more importantly, Callum would be born a whole month early.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief once the sign for the hospital came into view. It was just as quick, the ride from the hospital to the wedding venue. "Okay, okay," he said to himself, almost in a whisper. Pulling up to the parking lot, Madison couldn't keep it together any longer. Her eyes seemed to burst like a faulty, leaky pipe and tears began to steam down her cheeks, colouring her skin with her now smeared make up.

"This can't happen now," she practically begged, "Callum isn't ready... I'm not ready..."

"Breathe, baby," Finn reminded her, holding her hand, "It could be early labor, remember... But whatever it is, you just need to remember to breathe, alright?"

As Madison should have been astonished that Finn was so in tune with their birthing plan. He vowed to be as supportive and calm as possibly, literally Madison's rock. But with the uncomfortable pain shooting across Madison's stomach, focusing on anything for that matter seemed impossible.

Finn quickly hopped out from the driver's seat and hurried around the side to Madison. As she stepped out, he linked his hand with hers and lead her towards the front doors. He already knew where to go since they'd been there literally hours ago to meet with their doctor. Finn navigated the labor and delivery ward, explaining to the nurse what was happening.

A standard protocol, Madison was seated into a wheelchair and brought to an empty, private room. Madison was hooked up to a monitor to track Callum's heart beat and her own along with pulse. Before the doctor came around, the nurse had checked to see if Madison was dilated, if any. She hasn't said if she was before she left the room, leaving Madison and Finn literally on the edge of their seats. She was an anxious mess; Madison on the hospital bed as Finn stood beside her bedside, holding her hand but as calm as ever. Every now and then Madison would rip her eyes from what the monitor was projecting to look at Finn. He was taking everything exceptionally well. It actually eased her into the idea of possibly having a baby sooner.

"Today is October. 30th..." Finn mumbled.

"I know... But I liked December. 3rd a little bit more as a due date," Madison sniffled.

Finn sighed and looked around the hospital room. Meanwhile, during the commotion of possibly having his son that night, Finn could feel his anxiousness turning to an all time high. It was the hospital setting he didn't like... Not since his surgeries.

"Finn?" Madison's shaky voice asked, catching Finn's attention quickly. His expression went unnoticed as Madison knew what had caused it. But instinctively, she still had to ask if he was okay.

Finn just nodded, pushing his own feelings aside for the sake of Madison. "I'm fine, love... How're you feeling?"

Madison shrugged, throwing her head back against the pillow of the bed she lie on. "I don't know... If this is all just fake labor, it sure as hell doesn't feel fake at all..."

"Shhh," Finn comforted. He ran his hand through Madison's hair, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her head before crossing his arms across his chest, containing his nervousness as best he could.

There was a knock on the door and it opened soon after, a friendly face greeting them. "Hello there," the grey haired man said, "Madison Reed?"

"Yes, hello," Madison greeted, sitting up a bit.

"I'm Dr. Gallagher, lovely to meet ya in person finally," he said, extending his hand to her and then Finn. He was their doctor abroad, practicing for over thirty years. A sense of relief washed over both Madison and Finn, knowing their baby's health was in good hands.

"I know we were supposed to meet tomorrow but I guess Callum couldn't wait," Finn said, "But it is nice to meet ya nonetheless."

"Nothin' like a little scare for mum and dad, huh?"

"You said it," Finn breathed.

"So, I see you're experiencin' what feels like active labour," Dr. Gallagher began,

"But not to worry, I assure you it's just false labor. It's kind of your body preparin' for the real thing... Now they're usually not painful but in your case, they seem to be."

"Before we came here, I had what felt like three contractions one after another but nothing like it since," Madison informed him, "Would that be false labor too?"

"Most definitely. It's really no cause of concern since there hadn't been any more like 'em and what I'm seein' on this scan, there is no evidence that would suggest that you are in actual active labor."

"What a relief," Finn sighed, his arms falling to his sides, "We're due to get married this Friday, so we're hopin' he comes a little after that instead."

"Yes, I can see the cause for alarm," the doctor chuckled, "But I assure you everythin' is fine... Just lots of rest if you can manage and water to help cope with the unpleasant feelin'... As you are so very close to your due date and with your wedding fast approachin', I would abstain from all sexual activity just as a precaution though."

"Okay, yeah... Of course," Madison tried to register but her brain had been so sporadic. Thinking she was going to deliver her baby but instead learning it was nothing but a false alarm had been draining in the short span of a half hour. But it was a relief, like Finn had said. If this was truly the last roadblock standing in the middle of their wedding, she'd take it.

"Now I'll write up the paper's to discharge ya. We do have an appointment tomorrow afternoon so we can further discuss and confirm your birthing plan and lots else. But not to worry, Madison. Everything is lookin' as it should."

"Thank you so much doctor," Madison was so gracious. He gave them both a smile before he left the room to write up the discharge papers. Madison slowly sat up and held her head in her hands, sucking in a deep, deep breath.

"You okay?" Finn questioned, rubbing her back.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking up at him, "Can you believe this?"

Finn shrugged and moved a strand of hair away from Madison's face. "This sorta thing happens, babe... But at least we know now."

"I wish I did before... I feel like we worried for nothing."

"But we did learn somethin' vital," Finn pointed out, without much enthusiasm if he were to be honest.

"No sex," Madison uttered so slowly for her sake. It was still a little bit to mull over. She wasn't due for almost another month... That was a long time without intimacy, especially with Finn... How she'd be able to keep her hands off of him seemed like hell... A living hell.

"I think I have a way to make it seem a little bit better for us..."

"I'm all ears, baby..."

"Since we'll be abstinent for a month, consummating our marriage a while after Callum is here will be quite somethin' for us... I think it'll be a little more special three months from now."

Madison was completely wide eyed in surprise. Her expression had Finn in stitches and she couldn't help the smirk on her face. "I love it. I mean it, I do. Like we're going to be reborn, you know?"

"See? Exactly."

"Well, I'll tell you what... These next few months will be the hardest, for me... But so worth it in the end."

Finn held out his hand for Madison to help her out of the hospital bed, scooping her up in his arms. "I promise it'll be everythin' you imagine it'll be, love," he said, "Even better than the mile high club..."

"Oh Jesus," she began to giggle, lowering her head, "Well in any capacity, it's always been a joy to sleep with you, Finn Balor... But with this new incentive, I'm quite excited... I literally cannot wait but I'll do my best."

"Let's go home and get to bed, baby," Finn suggested, wanting nothing more than to just lie beside Madison after such a long and eventful day.

"Deal... I'm exhausted and I think I need all the rest I can get before this week actually starts... Can we just stay in bed all day tomorrow before you leave for Dublin the next?" Madison whined in a joking manner.

Finn linked his fingers with Madison, the two leading to the door. "I'd want nothin' more than just that... The calm before the storm, right?"

She nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Exactly, handsome... The calm before the storm..."


	58. Close To My Heart

Close To My Heart 

I apologize for leaving you all high and dry! Life's been busy. But here's chapter 58 and I gotta say it's mainly just a filler till we get to the day leading up to the wedding in the next chapter! So enjoy anyways and just so it's known, I do not claim to own any of the lyrics in this and I do not own anything but my character Madison!

/

 **Sami:** _Finn wanted me to record and send this to you, Mads. Enjoy ;)_

Madison read the message over again, confused for a moment before the rest of Sami's message came through.

 **Sami:** _That sounded sexual... I apologize. Nothing like that, I promise. Finn had me film him while he spoke to the crowd here in Dublin tonight._

Along with Sami's message, he'd sent a video clip of what looked like Finn inside the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand surrounded by a ginormous crowd of people. She clicked on the image to play he video, widening the screen so she could get the full picture.

The Irish crowd was roaring and proclaiming their adoration for Finn even before he spoke into the microphone. Even as he tried to get a word in, the Bullet Club chants started again in every which fashion. But soon Finn was able to control the crowd, proclaiming he had something serious to share with all in attendance.

 _"I, on behalf of the WWE... All of us here tonight wanna thank each and every single one of ya for tonight... But more importantly, I wanna personally thank you all for reminding me how amazin' Ireland truly is."_

The crowd erupted into roars of cheers and soon a _"Thank you Finn"_ chant broke out.

 _"No, no, thank you," Finn was quick to counter, "I am just so grateful to be here... To share this lovely land with my friends, my family... And most importantly, my pregnant, soon to be wife."_

Again the crowd exploded and just the sound gave Madison goosebumps all over her body.

 _"She's experiencin' just how great our land is and one day I know my son will get to do just the same... Now, what I wanna do is get my friend Sami Zayn in 'ere with me 'cause I wanna send my Madison a little somethin'."_

The camera jiggled and moved all over as Sami got into the ring, standing beside Finn as he held the microphone to his lips again. _"Tell me you all know a popular little Irish tune by the name of 'A Kiss in the Morning Early?'"_

Again the crowd erupted as they did know of the song.

 _"On the count of three I'd like it if we sang along together for my beautiful bride... So... On the count of three... 1... 2... 3!"_

"Oh my Gosh," Madison gushed, her hand over her mouth as she listened on.

Finn led a chorus as the crowd sang the words with him. _"Was early one morning a fair maid arose. And dressed herself up in the finest of clothes. And off to the shoemaker's shop sure she goes. For the kiss in the morning early. The cobbler arose and he soon let her in. His awl and his hammer were neat as a pin. And he had the will for to greet her so slim. With a kiss in the morning early..._

 _O Cobbler, o cobbler, 'tis soon we'll be wed. And nestling together in a fine feather bed. So give me two shoes with two buckles of red. For my kiss in the morning early..."_

Madison was so in shock, never having anybody but Finn ever sing to her, let alone a crowd the size of 25,000 or more.

Sami turned the camera to his face now, uttering a _"I'm pretty sure he loves you, Madi"_ before turning the camera on a smiling Finn approaching Sami.

"I love you baby," Finn spoke.

"You love me?" Sami chuckled.

Finn rolled his eyes and began to laugh. "No, Sam..."

"Aww, too bad... Anyways any last words for the wife?"

Madison must have been staring into her phone as if she were in a trance once Finn's bright blue eyes came into view. "Handsome..." she whispered as he smiled.

 _"I love you, baby. And I think this crowd here in Dublin does too. I'll be home soon, love,"_ were the last words Finn spoke before the video ended.

Madison felt like she was on a cloud; her heart beating so quickly and stomach flip flopping, mimicking Callum's movements. Such sweet gestures on Finn's part always stirred up the most incredible feeling of love and adoration, always leaving Madison with her cheeks flushed and slightly lightheaded. How lucky she was to have a man so sweet like Finn and in two days time she'd be able to call her husband.

Finn was due back in Bray from Dublin in less than an hour; his final show till a week after their wedding. Madison was anxious for Finn to return as she grew lonesome in the rental home. Finn's sister had graciously offered to come by a little while ago and finish the last of Callum's nursery. The room was incredible and had a woodsy theme with earthy greens and browns. Madison couldn't thank her enough once she saw the completed too room, now ready for Callum's arrival.

Just as she anticipated, as the clock struck 12:03, the clicking of the front door lock echoed down the hall and to the living room where Madison was seated. She placed her book down and got up just as the door opened. In walked Finn with his luggage in tow, kicking it off to the side once he seen Madison.

"Baby," he muttered once she sprung into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't want to let her go, holding onto her as tightly as he could.

"I'm so glad you're finally home," Madison whispered into his ear, a shiver coursing through down spine, "So I can thank you in person for having the Dublin crowd sing to me... That was so sweet, Finn."

"You're so welcome, love... Was a lot of fun too. And you know, after the show as I was leavin', I got a very particular chant in sing song fashion," Finn chuckled, the tune still ringing in his ear.

"Oh yeah? Tell me."

Finn could hardly contain himself as he began to sing the chant the fans had so graciously sang to him.

 _"'Finn, O' Finn, O' Finn... Grab your babe and hold 'er hand... Tell 'er she'll be alright by mornin' and kiss 'er for she holds your heart close to yours... By mornin' she'll smile and forever be wed."_

Madisoncovered her mouth with her hand but it wasn't enough to contain her utter joy. "Oh my God," she gasped, "I swear, I'd be that emotional sap tearing up in front of all those fans if I had heard that myself..."

"It was pretty heart warming, to be honest."

"Well, I know what I'll be doing later..."

"YouTube?" Finn had a hunch and he was right.

"Oh, you know it... Hmm, I didn't even know it was possible, but I think I'm liking Ireland more now... You know, it's going to be so hard to leave when the time comes... But I don't wanna think about that just yet... How was Dublin?" Madison veered, allowing Finn to carry her back to the living room.

"It's was nice. My brothers and my dad came out to the show but they weren't quite understanding that I just wanted to drive back home afterwards to see ya."

"They wouldn't let you live it down, would they?" Madison began to laugh and immediately Finn nodded. She was right on the money with her thought.

"Nope, not at all... Although dad was the only understanding one but the others... My God, my ears are still ringin'."

Finn placed Madison on the corner of the sectional and she held onto the drawstrings of his sweater, pulling him into the couch too. "I am glad you're home though... Its been such a long day, even though it feels like I haven't done as much."

"I'm sure it's been eventful," Finn said, rubbing Madison's bump ever so gently, "How was this guy treatin' ya?"

"I'll let you be the judge... I was going to surprise you, but really, I can't wait..."

Finn watched as Madison got up from the couch and dug into her purse, pulling out a CD-Rom in a clear, plastic case. "What is this?" Finn questioned, really having no idea why Madison was handing him a DVD till it actually hit him. But he wasn't certain.

"Is this... Wait, is this what I think it is?" He asked, knowing Madison had spent the day with his mother and sister, having taken Madison out to lunch after her doctor's appointment.

"Your son in all his 3D glory," she said.

Finn sat in awe as he gazed at the case in his hands, a smile permanently etched on his face. "Wow," he breathed, "One step closer to really seein' my boy... Shit, I feel like a kid on Christmas Day."

Madison giggled and nudged Finn. "Go ahead and open it, handsome."

Finn did just that and stood up, placing the disc into the DVD player. He was so excited just waiting for the first glimpse of Callum and when it popped up, an incredible feeling of pride filled Finn. "Holy... There's my son," he breathed.

"It seems so clear, doesn't it? You can actually make out his cute little face," Madison gushed, falling so in love all over again as she watched so intently alongside Finn.

"Each and every time he turns his little face, I swear all I see is you," Madison said, "And he's definitely handsome just like his daddy."

Finn chuckled, his fingers inching to Madison's hand. "This next month can't go by any quicker... I think I'm more anxious than you."

"I can honestly agree, even though it may not look that way," Madison said, pointing to her belly. She felt like she had a planet growing underneath her skin, but even with how uncomfortable she was becoming, Madison couldn't deny Finn's excitement. It toppled hers, undoubtedly. Awaiting his first born, a son, had been agonizing especially now being in his homeland... The one place in particular Finn wanted his son to know and love.

As the ultrasound footage came to an end, Madison turned the DVD player and TV off. She offered her hand to Finn, standing in front of his legs. "Shall we? I think our bed is calling us... It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

In swift fashion, Finn rose to his feet and picked Madison up in his arms. "I've been waiting all day to wrap my arms around you and fall asleep beside you... Let's go, love."

He carried Madison all the way to their room like a bride, style and all. Madison even commented on Finn practicing since his big moment would be in two days time. "I can get used to this," he began to laugh, "I've always wanted to do this. And I didn't even have to wait till I was married."

"Well it is romantic... Even at one in the morning, it's the most romantic thing ever."

"That's what I strive for, baby... Romance all night long."

Finn had Madison erupting into a fit of laughter, "I'll hold you to it... In about two and a half months time, I'll know the truth."

That cheeky smile spread on Madison's face had Finn actually all flush. He'd done his best to accept the no intimacy rule but with comments as such, Finn was reminded just how hard it would actually be.

"You're not fair, love... To be honest, it's been the longest I've gone without the thought of making love to you crossing my mind."

"I'm a bad influence, huh?" Madison teased, her fingers doing just the same as she slipped her hand underneath the v-neck opening of his shirt, grazing his chest softly with her nails.

"You're the baddest in this moment in time, yes," Finn breathed. He set Madison down onto their bed as he began to undress, having the hardest time keeping his eyes off her as she discarded her own clothing, until she was left in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Well then I do feel like a should apologize in advance..." Madison began but trailed off just as Finn kicked off his jeans. There he stood at the door of the bed in only his Calvin Klein's treading dangerously low on his hips. He really did look like a statue of a Greek God in all of his glory... Madison was left nearly salivating and lost for words. For a moment she was the cheeky, teasing one and now the roles were reversed...

"You were sayin'?" Finn tried

"Now you're the one not being fair, Finn," Madison informed an ever so smiley Finn.

"How so?" He played coy, hands on the wooden foot end of the bed, leaning over just a bit.

"Well, just so you know, whenever you appear in front of me with barely any clothing, my heart skips a beat... Actually, I should say it feels like it's about to jump out of my chest instead... But now, although I can't touch you the way I wanna, I'm sure as hell tempted to go against the doctor's orders and do just that."

Finn exhaled heavily and his head hung low for only a moment before his gaze met Madison's. He was left biting his lip before he spoke. "We seem to be having the same problem, Madison..."

"And it's only bound to get worse..." she said, laying down on the bed with her knees bent, legs pressed together.

"With you layin' like that, oh yeah," Finn breathed, "It's gonna feel like we're a couple animals trapped in chains..."

With the sultriest of smiles, Madison licked her lips before she uttered, "That can be arranged..."

"Madison..."

"It's going to be hard falling asleep tonight, isn't it?" She laughed, rolling onto her side, "I promise I will be on my best behaviour then."

"I'll hold ya to it then, baby," Finn said as he slithered his way onto the bed, definitely like an animal. He hovered over Madison carefully, planting his lips on hers in a delicate kiss that had both of them craving for more. Reluctantly Finn had to force himself to pull away, instant regret filling his stomach too.

"Now it will be... Damn, it pains me to even contain myself," Finn huffed, taking his spot beside Madison on the bed, "But it'll be worth it..."

"It always is worth it... Trust me," Madison said, her hand running over Finn's chiseled chest. She was enjoying herself; the tease of the last twenty minutes the most powerful of highs. It took pure strength both mentally and physically to keep her hand from travelling downwards, instead snuggling closer to Finn's side.

"Two months, two weeks and four days to go..." Madison muttered, catching Finn off guard.

"You've counted too?" He laughed.

"We're so alike..."

"Just another reason why we're gettin' married," Finn stated happily, turning onto his side, enveloping Madison in his arms, "It's fate at this point."

Staring into his ocean blues, Madison cupped his cheek and ran her thumb along his jaw. "Its been fate since day one... Now we're just running on love and lust, growing stronger every damn second it seems... I love it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Two days away... Two days to go till I am officially a married man," Finn said as he held his phone up to his face, recording himself but not for his sister's wedding video. Instead it was for the night before the wedding since he and Madison had to spend it apart due to tradition. But in his family, it was a very sentimental tradition. His brothers and sister who had married had always filmed themselves for their bride or groom to see for the night before, and vice versa. It was special and something that helped showcase true emotion in the rawest form; just an individual and their camera. Finn loved the idea as any opportunity to speak from his heart to and about Madison, he'd take. And to bask in his family tradition that originated from his mother and father writing letters to one another that were read the night before meant so much to Finn.

"But by the time you see this, it'll only be a mere few hours till I get to see ya walk down that aisle... I'm probably most excited to see you walk arm and arm with Hunter, with all of our family and friends surrounding us... Now, I know we did away with tradition as I've seen you in your wedding dress already but I know it'll feel like it's the first time I'll be seein' ya when the time comes... My beautiful bride, my forever partner in this life, I could not be happier than where I stand with you at this moment in time...

"Here I was just this kid from Ireland tryin' to make it big in this business... I've been all over the world, wrestlin' in front of thousands but the certain lifestyle I had been so used to had gotten stale... I needed more out of this life and then you walked through that door August. 22nd, 2016... Brooklyn, New York... I know Birmingham has such a deep meaning for us, but Brooklyn will always be more profound. Of course to everyone it's where I won a prestigious title and lost it the next night... But to me, it's the place where my life was filled with purpose... And I owe it all to you, babe... I feel honoured that I get to marry someone like you... That I get to bring another life into this world, that is a part of you and myself... That I get to show my son how to love and protect such an incredible woman... Madison Elisabeth Reed, you are my reason for breathing... You are my reason for livin'... You are my everythin'... I cannot wait to see ya, love... But when I do, don't be alarmed if I'm tongue tied or just starin' in complete awe... 'Cause truth is, it takes a lot to just focus and get my words out whenever I'm with ya... You've got somethin' over me, Madison... And honest to God, I couldn't imagine it any other way... I love you, forever... **M'fhíorghrá** (My love)."

Finn ended his recording and just in time. Madison appeared from the front door of their rental house, sliding her sunglasses on and locking the door behind her while Finn slipped his cell phone into his jacket pocket. He made his way from the gate where he was recording himself, to the steps, holding out his hand for Madison. "Ready?" He asked. She placed her hand in his as she walked down the stairs, her hand resting on her belly.

"He definitely is," she giggled, "And I am too... I feel so sleep deprived but I just couldn't fall asleep last night. I'm just so anxious."

"I know the feelin'. But even though you were up most of the night, you look as beautiful as ever," Finn was so sweet to compliment Madison. With as tired as she was, Madison felt like she should have put a little more effort into her appearance but to Finn, he would have called her mad if she said otherwise.

"You're the sweetest... So I guess we look okay to go to a swanky hotel in Dublin for lunch with our wedding party and guests?" She asked.

Finn nodded his head, "No doubt about you. Im just happy to be there, with you on my arm and the people we love the most surrounding us... And I'm grateful that they're fine with drivin' an hour here after such a long flight."

"I've been telling them to spend the night in Dublin and in the morning, well before the rehearsal dinner to drive here... But absolutely everyone insists that it's well worth it. She's actually sitting with my mom and grand mother, telling them all about Ireland, so I'm grateful for that."

It would be Madison's family's first time ever being in Ireland which they were so excited about. After hearing all of the great things Madison had to say about Bray, they were most looking forward to the hour long drive from Dublin to finally see for themselves. And now with Becky's own account, Madison was sure her family would love Ireland just as much as she did.

The hour long drive from Bray to Dublin for Madison and Finn felt like nothing. The time had passed so smoothly that it really wasn't until Finn pulled into the lane to turn into the airport parking lot that they realized they made it... In no time at all, they'd be face to face with Madison's family and their friends. "Is it just me or does it feel as if in a blink of an eye we sort of just teleported here?" Finn had to ask. He was kind of astonished with how quickly the drive had been.

"Don't worry, you're not going crazy... I thought so too," Madison reassured him.

Finn parked the car in a spot in the lot, walking hand in hand with Madison into the airport to navigate where they'd be meeting everyone. It was Gate 12 and displayed on the screen hanging beside the gate number read _'Flight 418: Tampa Florida to Dublin, Ireland.'_

Immediately, Madison went to the large window overlooking the run way, gazing at each and every plane she caught a glimpse of taking off and flying in.

"You're adorable, love," Finn chuckled, standing beside Madison's side, "With your nose pressed against the glass... I don't think I've ever seen you so excited."

"I think I'm most excited to see everyone step off that place, knowing that it's finally real... The wedding is finally happening," Madison whispered happily, resting her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Wait, is that their plane coming in right there," Madison asked, pointing to a plane that was indeed preparing to land in the gate they were waiting in. If it were, it was a whole half hour early than expected.

"Either we messed up the time or for some reason, it's just here early," Finn shrugged, "My money's on us messin' up... But that's just for us to know."

"Deal," Madison agreed in her own laughter.

Finn laced his fingers with hers as the two of them stood at the entry way for the gate with all the others waiting for the plane to empty. Madison grew even more anxious as she tapped her heeled foot against the ground, sighing every now and then which helped and felt like blowing off anxious steam. She knew as soon as she'd see her mother's ecstatic expression, Becky's glossy eyes and even Sami's smiling mug that she'd just lose it. Emotions were heavy for Madison these days, especially the crying and absolute hysterical ones...

"Oh my," Madison breathed once the attendants propped open the doors, signaling that the passengers would be exiting soon. It seemed like forever until the first couple of passengers exited, none of whom they recognized. With each and every body that wandered through the entry, Madison was left on pins and needles.

"There they are," Finn whispered into her ear; his voice ringing as Madison's mother exited first, followed by her grandmother, her cousins, Bayley and the rest of their friends. It may have been because of the hormones or being so far away from her mother, but Madison ran over to Kathryn and embraced her lovingly. It was then that both of them broke down in each other's arms, nearly sobbing until Finn reached them and embraced them.

"No crying, sweetheart," Kathryn had said through her own tears, "It's wedding time! We're supposed to be happy!"

"I am happy," Madison mumbled, "I just missed you... And I'm eight months pregnant."

"Already blaming things on the baby," her mother joked.

"I was thinkin' the same thing," Finn chuckled as Kathryn gave him a squeezing hug.

"Hello Finn," she said, "I'm so sorry you're surrounded by weeping women."

"Not a problem," he reassured.

It was amazing for Finn to see so many of his and Madison's friends; their smiling faces warming his heart. The people that stood around him had been a part of his life for ages; the people he could confidently refer to as his family. He had his boys Karl and Luke; his good brothers for life. There was Becky; someone he had met when she was sixteen and practically became his baby sister... Then there was Charlotte; someone he could honestly call a lifelong great friend... With their wives stood Kevin and Neville, two out of the four guys he bounded with when he signed with WWE... And then came Bayley and Sami; the maid of honour and best man for a reason... Each and every person standing around had a purpose and deserved to be at the forefront for such a special day in Finn and Madison's lives.

"It's good to see all of you," Finn announced as he shook hands with the guys and hugged the girls, "Having all of you, the people that we care about so dearly fly eleven hours for us... I'm just... I'm truly humbled."

Madison looked up to see Finn's eye begin to water. He was grateful.

"Finn..." Madison whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Save it, Finny," Luke chuckled, lightning the mood for everybody just in time to as they were about to shed a tear along with Finn and Madison, "Or you'll have the rest of us here crying in this airport... Kathryn is right. It's wedding time!"

"The cryin' will come," Becky began to laugh, "Believe me when I tell ya, with the rehearsal tomorrow night and the real deal the next day, there won't be a dry eye in sight... Now why don't we round up the luggage and show everyone what they've all been missin' in Ireland?"

"Great idea," Finn agreed, holding Madison close, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Karl answered on behalf of everyone. They filled down the airport tunnel in the direction of the luggage claim, Finn trailing behind till he was in close proximity of Sami and Bayley.

"You have it?" Finn asked, his voice at a super low volume. He glanced at Sami who looked around suspiciously before uttering his response.

"Yup."

"On ya?"

"Yup," Sami answered again.

Out from his pocket he pulled a little black velvet box and immediately Finn's eyes grew wide with glimmer.

"I've seen it, just so you know," Bayley whispered, "And it is gorgeous... She's going to die."

"Thank you guys," Finn said, taking the box from Sami's hand, stashing it away in his own jacket pocket. He looked around, satisfied nobody among the wedding guests and party noticed a thing. It was one surprise Finn wanted to keep till the very last minute; till the middle of he ceremony actually.

"Especially Sami, for travelling all the way to Ireland without losing somethin' so precious," Finn added, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Then I guess we shouldn't tell you about England," Bayley muttered under her breath but it didn't go completely unnoticed, not at all. Finn's face fell, his smile wiped clean as he looked at Sami who held his hands up defensively.

"What matters is that it's here, safe and sound," Sami said, "Everybody wins."

"God damn," Finn breathed, having to laugh it off. Sami was Sami; he couldn't put anything past him.

"Thanks Sam... For scarin' me half to death but for bein' the best best man I knew you could be... I appreciate it. Now let's go before my fiancée gets suspicious as to where I've run off to and the surprise is spoiled... Besides, Ireland awaits..."


	59. The Wedding Pt1

My apologies! I wanted to post these two wedding chapters together but I'm not quite done the second. But here is the first one anyways. Hope you like. I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

" _... I've always thought about what it would be like getting married, especially when I was a little girl... I dreamed of meeting my Prince and getting to wear a beautiful princess gown... Because you know, Cinderella was my thing when I was four years old... I dreamed of every fairytale aspect of a wedding and maybe even ride off into the sunset... It was a very particular dream, I feel... But now it's coming true and it's every bit of the fairytale I grew up wishing for..._

 _In about 12 hours from when you see this, I'll be walking down that aisle, having you waiting for me at the end... I cannot even believe it... I'm the luckiest person in the entire world... I know it sounds so over played but it's so true... This last year had been a fairytale... Our fairytale..._

 _We met under very different circumstances but then we fell in love and we've had such an adventurous romance so far that has taken us to so many incredible places... And best yet, I get to wake up next to the most handsome man and I literally melt whenever he whispers anything in my ear... Tomorrow, when I take my wedding vows, I'll finally feel complete knowing that you're my husband and I'm your wife... Forever... And it'll feel so much better saying I love you in person than through the lense of a camera... But, until then, I love you so much, handsome... My Prince."_

...

It was the day before the wedding... The day before Madison and Finn would finally be declared husband and wife in front of all of their friends and family; their beloved well wishers and world's biggest supporters.

As it was close to noon already, Madison was propped in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom while Finn showered. But every now and then, Finn would peak his head past the shower curtain, gazing lovingly and lustfully at his captivating fiancée.

"Can I help you?" Madison asked in a tease, completely catching Finn mind stare.

"I'm just admiring ya, is all... Baby, you look stunnin'... Just, wow," Finn complimented along with a shrug of his shoulders, shutting the curtain and returning to the running water.

"Why, thank you," Madison mumbled, gliding a layer on blush pink lipstick to her lips. She was satisfied with the reflection staring her back, especially with Finn's compliment ringing in her ear.

In just a little while, they'd be meeting with their friends and family at The Druids Glenn Resort for their rehearsal dinner. A run through of the wedding ceremony ensued, easily exciting the both of them. To see the planning come together for the first time would be surreal but rewarding. Madison was anxious to see the beautiful altar decorated with colourful flowers as it would be curated while the rehearsal took place. As for Finn, he was excited to finally experience watching Madison being walked down the aisle by Hunter; only a taste of what he was in store for the following day.

Pulled from her day dream, Madison capped her lipstick barrel just as Finn turned the water taps off. Pulling the shower curtain across, Madison stood front and centre with a smirk plastered on her face. She handed him his towel, thoroughly enjoying the view as inconspicuously as she possibly could.

"Thank you, babe."

"And thank you..."

Returning to the mirror, Madison smoothed out her dress; a long and sleek, dark green velvet dress with sleeves that was cut low in the front. It was sexy but formal and obviously one Finn admired.

"You look exactly like an emerald, love," Finn complimented yet again, his voice as smooth as butter, "Just like your eyes."

"It's funny that you say that... When I was picking out the dress with your sister, I remembered when you once called me your little bit of Ireland..."

"Wasn't that after my surgery? The very first one?"

"Mhmm... Finn, I'm surprised you remember that."

He began to chuckle and wrapped his towel around his waist, rummaging through a cabinet for some hair gel. "I actually don't remember most of comin' out of the surgery... But thankfully I do remember that very clearly."

"I think that's the moment that I really fell in love with you more... You woke up after being pumped full of drugs and usually people speak whatever is on their mind afterwards... It could have gone either way with you speaking your mind and honestly scaring me away or it all being just a farce... But you were genuine, for real. I knew you were even with that glazed over look in your eyes."

"I speak from the heart, always... And I think that was the moment that I knew you were the one... I didn't manage to scare you away with my past, no matter how many times it seemed to slip up... You stood by my side in my time of need, even with that silly contract binding us together... Can ya still believe that it was an agreement that brought us together?"

"It was a little outrageous, wasn't it?" Madison laughed.

"Honestly yes," Finn really did agree, "I vividly remember when Hunter phoned me that night after SummerSlam... I had just gotten back to my hotel room after goin' out with Kevin, Sam, Neville and Cass. I was six pints in, tryin' to manage the pain both mentally and physically, the only way I could at the time so you could only imagine how I took the news..."

"Lucky for you... I only had about an hour to digest Hunter's insane offer before I had to meet you. It was such a rollercoaster that night, not having any clue about the man I was going to live with except for what I was able to divulge from Sami..."

"Did I exceed your expectations?" Finn was curious.

Madison nodded, like a bobble head. "With flying colours, yes... After I made you dinner that night, there wasn't any room for nerves no longer... You made it so easy to be around you and fall in love with you. Like second nature."

"You're quite gracious, Madison," Finn said, sighing in utter satisfaction, "I've been so appreciative of your love for so, so long. I still get this feelin' brewin' in the pit of my stomach whenever I hear such sweet words come from your mouth 'bout me. _._. 'Bout us."

Finn slithered towards Madison, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his hands on her bump. His half naked body pressing against her back felt like heaven and his touch gave Madison an incredible euphoric feeling. As she closed her eyes for a moment, Finn pressed his lips to her neck and placed a gentle kiss. It sparked electricity that jolted through her entire body, goosebumps littering her skin. "Mmm... This is always the best feeling," she whispered.

Finn chuckled, his hot breath in her ear, the cause of even more goosebumps. "Among many others..." he said.

"I have to agree with you..."

"Can you believe this time tomorrow we'll be announced as Mr and Mrs Balor?" He asked. Finn was bewildered and utterly excited by the sound of his own voice. Just the way his last name rolled off his tongue, associated to a Mrs... It was enjoyable.

"It's like a beautiful ring to my ear... Like the enchanting sound of your voice," he kept on and Madison was in a perfect heaven. She closed her eyes and swayed back and forth with Finn, so encapsulated in the energy that was their love. It left her feeling light weight like a feather but so safe in her love's arm.

"Thankfully I can lean on you," she cooed, "Because if I weren't, I'm pretty sure I'd be on the floor courtesy of your sweet talk, Finn..."

Madison sighed a comfortable sigh and their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror in front of them. "As much as I am savouring this right this second, I think we should be off... We do have a wedding to rehearse," Finn said, finding his inner strength.

"We can't just stay here with your arms wrapped around me, staring into each others eyes through the reflection?" Madison teased. Finn shook his head and slowly turned Madison around to face him. She placed her hands on his bare chest and stared into his electric blue eyes, dazzled by the glimmer.

"That'll come for the rest of our lives together, love," his beautiful, melodic voice rang that was enough to keep Madison's breath stuck in her throat for a moment, leaving her nearly gasping.

She literally hung onto every word, and as she ran her hand across her stubbly cheek, Finn caught her hand in his bringing her's to his lips. Placing a kiss on the palm of her hand, his eyes never left hers as he uttered a simple and sweet, accent filled "Promise."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Holy... This is absolutely stunnin'! It's indescribably beautiful, you guys!" Becky was beyond in a state of awe as she overlooked the aisle and backdrop where Madison and Finn were to get married the next day. It was beautiful, already decorated with white and blush coloured flowers and greenery draping the alter. But what really made it was having a first hand look at the rundown of the ceremony. Hunter, who had just flown in hours before with Stephanie, stood at the beginning of the aisle, awaiting for his cue to walk down with Madison.

"I'm just truly proud, Madi," Hunter made it known, "And very humbled to be the one to walk you down the aisle tomorrow."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hunter... I'm very happy you and Stephanie are here and of course, everything that you two have done for us. It still means so much to me how generous you've been throughout the last year of both our lives too."

"You guys deserve nothing but the best... Especially you, Madison. You were there when I needed you the most for Finn... You took a dive head first and sacrificed so much to make sure he was okay during those rough six months post surgery... I really commend you for everything that you've done."

"I'm grateful for the leap of faith I took... 'Cause look at me now... I'm going to be a wife and a mom tomorrow and in the next couple of weeks, respectively."

"You're Finn's perfect match," Hunter spoke. But the tone of his voice has Madison eager to see if she could spot any obvious signs of emotions about to bubble over.

"Hunter?" Madison whispered, holding her hand over her heart. She was stern as she continued to speak, unable to manage just an ounce of any emotion, good or bad.

"Don't do this to me or yourself, Hunter... We can only go through this whole crying thing once, not twice... And I imagine I'll be a huge wreck tomorrow so help me out here..."

"Hey, I'll cry if I want to," Hunter teased, "I'm just so happy for you and Finn... And weddings make me a little soft believe it or not... But I think what's really doing it for me is that I get to walk you down this aisle here... It's special..."

"To be honest, I never thought I would experience this sort of experience," Madison explained, pointing to the aisle decorated in white baby's breath and candles, "It's every girl's dream, isn't it? But for me, it just seemed like it would never actually happen for me. I never grew up with my actual father in my life... Now don't get me wrong, I love my mother and I know she would have stepped in to walk me down and give me away but I always wanted this... And I'm glad you're the one that's stepped up and offered the opportunity to me."

"Well... You're very welcome, kid," Hunter spoke quietly, his arm around Madison's shoulders and pulling her in for a side hug, "I'm not going to say anymore than that... Or else I won't make it down the aisle in one piece..."

When it was time, Madison linked arms with Hunter and began her walk down the aisle. It was a comfortable silence all around; their group of friends and family just in awe as they quietly looked on adoringly. Everyone was so excited and anxious for the real thing but the display before them was just a taste of what was to come...

"Now, as I've just announced you husband and wife, you may join hands with your beautiful bride and down the aisle you go," the minister announced, motioning to Madison and Finn, "To the uproar of your adoring guests and loved ones."

Right on cue, the room erupted into applause and cheering. Madison and Finn smirked and just as the minister instructed, Finn laced his fingers with Madison's and down the aisle they went.

"It feels like walking down the ramp, on the way to the ring with all of this cheering doesn't it?" She asked in which made Finn erupt into laughter. It did sort of feel like he was back at work, in front of the most crazy and ecstatic fans.

"Sort of. But truth is, this is 100% more exhilarating," Finn admitted, bringing their joined hands to his lips to place a kiss, "This right here... I wouldn't trade it for any Wrestlemania moment..."

"My handsome..." Madison cooed, leaning into Finn's side, "I can't believe we have an entire dinner to sit through now..."

"You're not quite hungry, are ya?" He guessed as he wasn't either.

"Not at all... I much rather just spend the rest of the night with you before we're separated tonight... We're really playing by the rules, aren't we?" Madison whispered.

"Its a strange thing, huh? The rules really aren't our thing," Finn chuckled, "I do propose somethin' though."

"Yeah? Enlighten me."

Finn stopped at the beginning of the aisle from outside the doors to the hall. It was just the two of them for now as the rest of the bridal party were given their instructions.

"An hour amongst our friends and family, tops," Finn began to explain, "Then just you and me before we leave here tonight... You know the water fountain out front? It's not too cold outside..."

"Hmm... Is that where we're going to meet tonight?" Madison asked with a smirk on her face, "Sort of feels like something out of Romeo and Juliet."

"Thankfully our love won't turn out to be so tragic... I don't think I have time for that," Finn chuckled.

"Not after all of this planning, no," Madison joined in, "Gosh, we have such great friends don't we? Putting together our rehearsal? The very thing we totally forgot we were supposed to have..."

"Sami and Bayley at our rescue, huh?" Finn joked but he was serious too. His two best friends had gone above and beyond, proving just why they were deemed Best Man and Maid Of Honour.

"They've been so wonderful... A real godsend... Your whole family has been too, ever since the beginning. Between taking me to baby appointments and finishing up the last of Callum's nursery, I couldn't be any more appreciative... I really am lucky to be so included and welcomed into your family, Finn..."

"I couldn't be any more ecstatic, myself, love... My family means everythin' to me... And to know that they love and accept my wife as I do? It just completes me... God, I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

"Awww, how cute," Luke's voice interrupted the sweet moment between Madison and Finn. But his goofy grin made up for it.

"We definitely are, aren't we?" Finn asked the big man and he nodded his head, "well, her more than me... Actually... Just her entirely."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner was everything that could have been expected for a rehearsal. It was filled with laughter and memories brought to life in the speeches made from nearly everyone in attendance. Tears were shed but hearts were warmed by every smiling face looking on to Madison and Finn who were so enveloped in love... But also so anxious to sneak off and finally spend the last little while alone with one another.

"Finally... That was harder than I though it would be," Finn sighed, throwing his head back as he and Madison leaned against the wooden door outside of the hall, catching their breath. It had been a process to slither away, especially while all eyes were on them.

"Tell me about it... I swear, we'd make even James Bond jealous," Madison giggled, taking a few steps away from Finn. She turned around and clutched her jacket; holding the material as close to her body as possible.

"Cold, love?" Finn asked but Madison shook her head. He followed behind her, able to reach her side in a few steps. Linking his fingers with hers, his palm was warm and grip comforting.

"Actually, no," Madison answered, "You were right, the temperature is perfect for how late it is..."

"It is quite refreshing, the breeze... It was gettin' way too hot in there..."

Madison shrugged her shoulders, having thought of the perfect alibi. "Pregnant women get hot flashes... We can just use that if anybody asks."

Finn laughed, stopping just in front of the water fountain as he planned. "Deal."

"Wow, this is truly beautiful," Madison said in awe as she really did admire the water fountain behind Finn. "I never really noticed the detail before... I guess it really pops in the dark with all of these twinkling lights above us."

"When I was first searching for places to get married at, I was really drawn in by this particular fountain... It's just striking... I guess it's just somethin' about the water and ya together..."

Madison snuggled close to Finn's front, resting her chin against his chest as she looked up. "Oh, I know..."

"Have I told ya how beautiful you look tonight?" Finn whispered, lost in Madison's emerald eyes. A blush of pink surely swept across Madison's face and she was thankfully it was dark out.

"You have... A couple times now," she answered, actually swallowing hard. It was amazing how much of an affect her own fiancée had on her...

"Well, what's one more time?" Finn's voice became a husky moan before his lips connected with Madison's. Their kiss was gentle yet a subtle, animalistic lust lingered. They both wanted more... So much more yet it was entirely impossible.

Finn would later regret having been the cause for the sexual frustration for himself and Madison, especially since they would soon be parting ways for the night but he couldn't help it... Something about kissing Madison and just the feeling of her lips on his had always been euphoric. Almost drug like.

"I have to stop myself," Finn breathed and it was sexy. The way his hands felt on Madison's hips to his hot breath lingering on the side of her cheek...

"Although I don't want to... Goddamn it, Madison, what do you do to me?" He chuckled, kissing her once more. She pulled herself away as she needed to be the strong willed one between the two.

"I drive you crazy," Madison breathed, her arms snaking around the back of Finn's neck, "Only because I know how much of a rush it is whenever you do the same to me."

Finn nodded and his hands gripped at Madison's hips. "Are you prepared for it for the rest of our lifetime?" Finn whispered.

"I've been ready ever since I said yes to your proposal in London... Even way before that."

Finn breathed in and exhaled very slowly, enveloping his arms around Madison in an embrace. "I love you, Madison... This I promise you now," he spoke ever so softly, combing his fingers through her, "And tomorrow when I speak my vows... Damn, tomorrow just can't come any sooner."

"The next almost 24 hours will be the longest, being apart... Don't I sound pathetic like a sixteen year old who can't spend a day with her boyfriend?"

"Not at all," Finn laughed, "The thought of being associated as a younger version of myself is quite touching."

"Mmmm," Madison moaned in a hum, "But I do have a thing for older men, huh? I thought we established that already..."

Finn sighed again but this time it sounded sad and disappointed. He held Madison closer, as if he feared letting her go... Which he did. "I really don't wanna say goodbye to you... Can't we just do away with tradition just this last time? Or is this a lost cause like that one time I pestered you to sleep in the same bed as me at my parents house?"

Madison giggled and looked into Finn's eyes. "As tempting as that does sound, I think we owe this to ourselves... We've never been the couple to follow down the traditional route but if we do tonight, it'll make it so much more special seeing one another at the altar tomorrow."

"I guess you're right, love," Finn agreed, "But that doesn't mean I won't bug ya all night since I will indeed be missin' ya like crazy."

"As will I," she said before a giggle erupted, "See? Doesn't this feel like a high school romance?"

"It most certainly does now. But that's okay... We're young, well you are..." Finn was laughing, "We're in love... So in love. For the rest of my life I will scream from the rooftops that I am in love with Madison Reed... Soon to be Madison Elisabeth Balor..."

"Mmmm... Madison Balor... I love the sound of that," she hummed.

Finn smirked and pressed his lips to his bride to be's cheek. The warm feeling in his stomach matched the same in hers; the mere sound of a name speeding the rhythm of their hearts.

"Tomorrow it's official," Finn spoke, "You'll become my wife... Finally on paper yet all this time it's felt as though we're married already..."


	60. The Wedding Pt2

I have had such a hard time with this chapter as if it is cursed! Between accidentally getting deleted it was a pain to write the second time and I do apologize for the delay. But I do hope you guys enjoy! I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

November. 3rd, 2017

Finn and Madison's wedding day had finally arrived.

As expected, it was tough for Madison to shut her eyes and attempt to sleep. Each time she did, she envisioned every little aspect of the wedding to come. Her heart fluttered within her chest and her stomach twisted into actual comfortable knots.

To walk down the aisle for real... To finally stand in front of the man she loved and cared for so dearly... To look into those ocean eyes that had her breathless each and every time... To finally hear those sacred vows pour from his sweet mouth... And to finally feel his delicious lips on hers were just some bits of the wedding she could envision but deep down she knew the real thing would topple just the make believe.

"Madison," she heard Bayley's voice sing, "Madison wake up!"

"Way ahead of you," Madison mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. She was met by the sunlight peering in through the curtains, brightening hers and Bayley's hotel room just a bit. Sitting up, she could easily spot her excitable Maid Of Honour beaming with a smile plastered on her face as she stared.

"I didn't expect you to sleep at all, to be honest," Bayley said, "You must be so exhausted!"

"Not at all," Madison's answer surprised Bayley. But it was the adrenaline rush behind Madison's answer... November 3rd has actually come and slowly the minutes passed but come the afternoon she would finally be a married woman.

"I just wanna marry Finn already, Bayley," Madison began to explain, "Sleep can wait until then..."

Bayley laughed and slumped out of her bed in the process. "That's the spirit! I hope that one day, when I do wake up the morning of my own wedding that I'm as calm as you... I feel like I'd be a big ball of nerves to be honest."

"Nervous? Me? No way," Madison was quick to brush off, "I've been waiting so long to say 'I do'... To see him dressed in his beautiful dark green tux again... There is nothing but anxiousness inside of me, as a result of Finn dressed so handsomely that day he picked out his tux."

"Oh Madison," Bayley sighed, sitting beside her friend, "I can't believe you're getting married..."

"I will be completely honest, I thought the same... Me, getting married... To Finn of all people... I'm just so grateful he came into my life."

Placing her hand on her stomach, Madison had a heart warming smile on her face. "Even through it all, the good and the bad, I've grown to love him more and more with each passing day... He truly is the love of my life."

"Gosh, Madison... Isn't it you that's supposed to cry your eyes out instead of me?" Bayley was laughing through tears, "I'm just... I'm just so happy for the two of you. I don't even know how many times I can say it..."

"I know the feeling..." Madison agreed, "As for the emotion of it all... I'd like to think I'm doing pretty good..."

Bayley shot off of the bed and as energetic as ever she bounced in front of Madison. She was quick to wipe her tears away and then pulled the bride to be to her feet.

"Come on!" Bayley urged, "Its already 7:23! Do you realize how much there is to do before we leave for the wedding?"

Madison shrugged her shoulders. "And I thought this morning was going to be as stress free as possible?"

"For you, yes. But that's the vow I took a long time ago... That me and Sami would have everything covered for you and Finn up until the wedding," Bayley said, "Are you ready to hear what I have in store for you?"

"Of course... Can't you tell? I'm dying over here?" Madison was teasing, a smirk on her lips.

"The works... French pastries, mimosas... Well, a virgin one for you... It'll totally be a girly morning. I got Finn's sister and your cousin to join us too."

"Wow, Bayley... It sounds exactly like what I need... A morning of carefree bliss and pampering before I walk down the aisle."

The chime from Madison's cellphone echoed in the shared bedroom, gravitating her towards the nightstand where it lay. She expected it to be Finn and her lips curled into the biggest smile once she read his message the first time.

 _Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep any?_

"I'm going to shower," Bayley announced, basically skipping towards the bathroom, "Tell Finn I say hi."

Madison plopped back onto the bed, her cellphone in her hands a distance away as she texted back; the grin never leaving.

 **Not at all... I think I'm just anxious. I just want to be in your arms once again**

 _Baby... I've never missed you more than I have last night and now... Just under six hours to go..._

 **Six long hours I hope go by so quickly... Bayley has a pretty spectacular morning planned though**

 _You too? Sami has a morning just for us lads. Haircuts, some beers and cigars all by 11am..._

 **You're well deserving of it all, handsome... Just promise me something?**

 _Anything_

 **Don't touch the beard... I absolutely love it just how it is**

 _Don't worry, love. The beard stays intact. I've grown quite fond of it too_

 **You've made me a happy woman ;)**

 _I know the ways ;) Anyways love, are you heading out soon?_

 **Very. I need to look my best before I meet this incredibly handsome man in a couple of hours at the altar**

 _Well... Word has it that this man thinks the bride looks absolutely stunning always_

 **You're too kind, Finn. I already miss you more that I do**

 _The feeling is mutual. I better let you go before Sami gets on my ass. Have fun this morning, love. I'll see you at the altar_

 **Of course you will. Getting to say I do will be my favourite part aside from seeing your handsome face again**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my God..." Bayley was left utterly god-smacked. She lost her footing just for a moment while the air was sucked out of her lungs too...

Standing in front of her was the most beautiful bride she'd ever seen; angelic-like in lace and tule. Her dark chocolate coloured hair was perfectly pinned into a loose braid with strands framing her cheeks. There was no need for a veil as weaved in between her braided hair, a jewel encrusted vine-like hair piece completed the look.

"Madison..."

"Bayley... Don't," she warned, waving her hands to her eyes, as if the movement of her hands flapping back and forth would stop the tears about to fall freely.

"I'm trying so, so hard right now... But I think once I'm standing at the beginning of that aisle with Hunter, I'll just lose it. _.."_

"It's your wedding day, Madi... You can cry if you want to!" Bayley teased _,_ wiping the stray tears falling from her eyes. She was careful not to smudge her freshly applied makeup, carefully dabbing underneath her eyes. Sucking in a deep breath and slowly blowing out, Bayley was able to compose herself the best she could.

"You are absolutely stunning, Madi," she was serious, "You look like an angel."

"Thank you Bayley," Madison whispered wrapping her arms around her friend, "And thank you so much for everything you and Sami have done to make this wedding possible... I'm truly grateful."

"You're so welcome. We love you both so much... Actually, I should say the three of you," Bayley giggled, letting go of Madison and glancing at her baby bump.

"I'm huge aren't I?" Madison sighed.

"Not at all," Bayley said with a shake of her head, "You're the epitome of pregnancy glow, actually."

"You're too kind," Madison said, giving Bayley one last hug before they were to emerge in front of Madison's mother, Hunter and the rest of her wedding party.

The reaction was partly the same as Bayley's; the sounds of gasping and excited cries filling the room. Madison's cheeks began to flush but it seemed as no one noticed once her mother embraced her.

"Honey, you are absolutely beautiful. Oh my God, look at you," Kathryn mumbled as she handed her daughter her bouquet and losing her composure in the process. She had been an emotional mess through hair and makeup and even photos.

"Mom, please," Madison urged, snaking out of her mother's embrace, "I can't cry now... It's not time yet."

"Oh what's a few minutes sooner," her mother began to laugh, wrapping her arms around her daughter one last time, "You make such a gorgeous bride, sweetheart. Finn is a very, very lucky man."

"And I'm lucky too," Madison made it known, "Very lucky."

"Are you ready?" Kathryn asked, the sound of beautiful sounding string instruments playing from the other side of the doors they lined up behind.

Madison nodded, a bit of a nervous shiver running down her back, making its way to her stomach. But it wasn't much to worry about as she reminded herself that behind those very doors was her handsome husband to be. "I'm ready than ever... I just might barrel down that aisle soon enough."

"I can't wait, Madi... My darling... I love you so much and I'm so proud of you," were her mother's last words before she lined up in order; Madison going to the back with Hunter.

"Wow, Madison. You make quite a beautiful bride," he complimented her, "Finn is damn lucky... Are you nervous?"

Madison looked all around before she uttered her answer. "Truth is, I kind of am..."

"There's no need to be nervous," Hunter said, his voice a low whisper, "Marriage is a beautiful thing... It's getting passed the whole "all eyes on you" sort of thing, isn't it?"

"Yes... Don't you remember the UK Tournament? I'm sure I looked as nervous as ever to even be in a camera shot for a mere second then but this does not even compare..."

"You love Finn?" Hunter's question was flat out and straight forward. But Madison did not hesitate to nod her head, her eyes illuminating an answer even before she opened her mouth.

"With all my heart," she declared aloud.

"Then there's no need to be nervous at all... Once you see him standing at the altar waiting for you, nobody else in that room matters," Hunter said reassuringly _._

This words felt uplifting to Madison. It was exactly what she needed to hear to quick the nervous feeling away. It really didn't matter about anyone else. If she tripped down the aisle, who cares... All that truly mattered was her love awaiting her.

"Thank you, Hunter," Madison sighed comfortable, "I think that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"Anytime, Madi... Now are you ready?" He asked and immediately Madison snorted in laughter.

"Any chance at a DX reference and you take it, huh?"

Hunter began to chuckle once he realized what he had said. Shaking his head he pulled Madison into a side hug, "You're something else, kid... Now let me give you away so you can marry the love of your life..."

It was almost time and it was becoming even more agonizing as the bridal party diminished; one by one down the aisle. For comfort, Madison closed her eyes, letting the string music fill her body as she concentrated on her breathing.

But once she opened her eyes again, she was ready. Now it was just herself and Hunter now, standing on the other side of the curtain separating them from the start of the aisle. It fell silent for a moment before the delicate sound of the wedding march began.

Hunter squeezed Madison's hand, looking over at her. "It's time," he said, curving his arm so she could link hers with his.

One last exhale from Madison and the curtain was slowly drawn. All of the guests had risen to their feet; all eyes on them as Hunter put it. There were many, many happy faces among those shedding happy tears. It was a little overwhelming as Madison descended down with Hunter in tow that she was left shaking just slightly. But she gripped onto her flower bouquet and sucked in a deep breath before finally her eyes had found Finn standing at the other end of the room with the biggest smile on his face... His eyes locked in on his breathtaking woman, always.

"Wow," she could read from his lips as his eyes were just glued onto her the entire time. Madison couldn't help it but tears welled in her eyes as she got closer and closer to Finn. She smiled too and even more shivers trembled her body all the way to Callum, even. Finn was gorgeous even though she'd already seen him in his tux months before. The green really made him stand out and it suited him, if not defined just how handsome he really was.

It seemed like forever until Madison and Finn stood in front of one another, awaiting for the minister to ask who Hunter who would be giving Madison away. "Myself and her mother Kathryn," he answered, giving Madison and hug and Finn a handshake.

Hunter found his seat beside Stephanie and their daughters, looking on quite fondly as Finn took Madison by hand and they proceeded to where the minister stood. As Finn's eyes bore into Madison's, his hands holding hers and never wanting to let go, she felt mostly at peace. It was as if it were just the two of them surrounded by beautiful flowers and lit candles like a shrine for their love.

"You're so beautiful, love," Finn whispered before Madison handed off her bouquet to Bayley as the minister officially began the ceremony, addressing the crowd.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two lives as they embark on the journey that is wedded bliss. The vows they will make to one another here today are only the extension of what they promised one another a long while ago...

With injury and in a time of peril came a saving grace... A light... An angel, if you will, to steer a fallen man to the right path again... She vowed to stand by his side and in return he promised to cherish and love her... As for today, we are all honoured to gather here and witness their love for one another transcend into a beautiful marriage that will last a lifetime..."

The minister motioned for Finn to begin as he prepared his own vows. He still held Madison's hands in his, the entire room on the edge of their seats as they awaited to hear Finn's sweet words. "Madison... From the first moment I met you, I knew there was somethin' about ya. Somethin' that I just simply cannot go without... You're the air that I breathe and my reason I get up every mornin' with a smile on my face... You've taught me how to love and in return given me the same affection... You've stayed with me even when times were gloomy and lifted me as high as I could get in the best of times too... Words cannot begin to describe how blessed I feel to be welcomin' a baby... The most precious gift I could ever imagine you givin' me; a son... But for now, you're about to give me your hand and the honour to call you my wife... Is breá liom tú ( _I love you_ )."

Madison's heart was beating so fast and she was on the verge of tears after Finn's sweet sentiment. She exhaled loudly, obviously showing she was trying hard to keep it together for the crowd's enjoyment. A few chuckles could be heard but it was enough to calm her.

"Finn... How I've gone so long without knowing you sooner, I'll never know. Nor do I want to... From the very first moment I met you, I knew we'd be inseparable but never did I imagine I would fall in love with so fast but I'm grateful I did... I love the life and love you give me to ever imagine different... In the last year, I've learned to take leaps and I've grown to adore my partner in life, now until we descend even further into our future together... I'm grateful... I'm grateful for everything that you have already given me... Your love, our family, our life together... As for today, it will forever cement our love for one another. Finn, I'm so very grateful for you... My forever..."

Finn's hand left hers for a second to wipe away a tear from his eye. But before he could place his hand in hers once more, he brought her own hand towards his lips and placed a kiss.

As the minister announced the origins and significance of hand fasting, Finn's mother became visibly emotional. It was surreal to see the same ribbon used at her own wedding with Finn's father wrapped around both Finn and Madison's hands.

"Finn and Madison, you stand before us now as one," the minister spoke, "Now, Finn repeat after me... On this day, I give you my heart."

"On this day I give you my heart," Finn said with absolute pride.

"As well as my patience and my everlasting love... I promise to live in truth and faithfulness... In sickness and health... I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace... From

this day forward, forever."

Madison was moved by the Finn's sincerest vow that she had quite difficulty containing her composure while reciting her own. The subtle touch of Finn's thumb rubbing against Madison's palm was just enough to settle her; allowing her to get through most of her vows without too many tears. But it was the mood around the room too, not just between Finn and Madison. Their guests were filled with so much emotion too as they truly felt the magnitude of love.

The ribbon was so delicately untied from their hands and Madison was able to place his wedding band securely on his finger but Finn had one last little bit before the minister would declare them as husband and wife.

"I do have to interrupt for a moment," Finn spoke, holding Madison's hands in his as he did, "Or rather, I have something to share with my soon to be wife and all of you here today... So, a while ago, before I actually proposed to Madison, I had asked her if she ever wanted another ring one day... But as modest as this beauty is, she told me the one that I gifted her for Christmas was more than she ever deserved... But Madison deserves absolutely everything... So..."

Finn reached into his pocket, pulling out a diamond encrusted wedding band to place on Madison's finger, nestled below her engagement ring. The way her finger sparkled and shined, it most likely could be seen from space. "Along with my vows, I give this to you," Finn said, holding Madison's hands in his again, "Inside this ring, I had it engraved to read you, me and Callum... Our family."

The incredibly beyond sweet gesture has the entire room in awe and tears. Both the mothers of the groom and bride had lost it; crying their eyes out just as Madison wiped away her own tears once she recovered from the initial shock of it all. "I'm so glad I'm marrying you right now," was her response and it had the crowd chuckling.

Once more Madison's hands were together with Finn's as the minister called upon the crowd to "speak now or forever hold your peace..."

It wasn't long afterwards that Madison and Finn stood before their crowd of friends and family, finally announced as the newly anointed Mr. and Mrs. Balor. Clapping and cheering awaited as Finn was able to place his lips on Madison; something he had been itching to do since his bride appeared from behind the curtain...

"I love you," he whispered for only her to hear and she reciprocated the exact feeling, expressing her love by kissing Finn again. Having had her eyes closed, once she opened them to see her now husband, the surreal feeling washed over. They were finally married. After such gruelling months of planning and hardship, she had a husband and he a wife.

As Madison and Finn took their first walk back down the aisle as a married couple, the out pouring of love from the guests warmed them. Smiling faces and excited grins passed them as they held onto each other's hands so securely.

"Well I'll be damned, Madison Balor... Sure does sound good, doesn't it?" Finn had leaned over, his mouth just above Madison's ear as he whispered.

"Definitely. And you know what?" She asked a question of her own, earning a heart stopping grin from her new husband.

Madison took a deep breath in, really soaking in the moment before she spoke again.

"Harley and The Joker don't have abything on us, handsome..." she said, the cause for Finn belting out a laugh.

"Absolutely not. I think we really take the cake," he teased, "But what do ya say now? You ready to dance the night away, my beautiful wife?"

Once Madison and Finn reached the beginning of the altar, she turned to face him, planting her lips on his to the roar of the crowd behind them. "We have reasons to celebrate... I'm more than ready if you are, my handsome, handsome husband."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _ **Madison... You just schooled Becky on the dance floor... And you're eight months pregnant!" Charlotte shouted in amazement while Becky glared teasingly, "How many pregnant woman can do that? You amaze me, woman... But seriously, if that's not a way to induce labour, then I don't know what is..."**_

Charlotte didn't know it at the time, but somehow she was right on the money with her statement...

"Finn! Oh my God, Finn!" Madison shrieked and just like something out of a horror movie, Finn bursted through the bathroom door in a flash. He was wide eyed, his heart pounding in his chest once he realized what he was looking at.

The floor was wet and so was Madison's legs... Her water had broke, he was sure... If it weren't for the petrified look plastered on her face he still would have known.

"Holy shit..." he mumbled, taking a deep breath in. His life was about to change for real now... In the next little while it would be official.

"Obviously my water broke," Madison was calm which was surprising even to her. They had just gotten back to their house in Ireland... Right after their wedding reception... Madison was determined to make the most of their wedding night even if they were forbidden from making love. So now, before it had been drenched, she was dressed in a lingerie outfit she picked out a few days back. It was a deep red colour; Finn's favourite too... There was absolutely no way she could go to the hospital wearing such a thing.

"I guess we weren't supposed to have sex for a reason," Finn said.

Madison smiled, soon breaking into laughter. "I honestly pictured this being terrifyingly different... No laughter involved what so ever..."

"We were never the norm, remember?" Finn asked, carefully walking towards Madison.

"Oh my God, we're going to have him..." Madison whispered, "It's really going to happen, isn't it?"

"I think so, baby."

"Just one thing... I cannot go to the hospital dressed like this. What will the doctors think?"

"That I have a pretty sexy, kinky and pregnant wife?" Finn teased, extending his hand out for Madison to take which she did.

"Oh my God, we have to go," the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, "This is it... We're finally going to have him."

"Let's get you changed. I'll get the baby bag and call the hospital," Finn took charge, leading Madison out of the bathroom by her hand. He could tell she was shaking, either with excitement or terror. But deep down inside he was too... He just needed to be the stronger of the two.

"It's okay, love," his voice was smooth and very calming to Madison. It set her mind and body at ease, even with the different sensations running throughout her entire being.

As he led Madison through the doorway to their bedroom, he helped gather some clothes for her to change into. "If it'll help, I can do that breathin' thing that you love so much," he was being funny while he searched for his phone, breathing a sigh of relief once he heard a chuckle escape Madison's lips.

"Not thank you," she smiled, quickly changing, "It's supposed to help with the pain of it all, not add to it by literally causing me to split my sides by laughing so much."

"Your laughter may help," Finn chuckled, "And in return, that means I helped."

"Mmm, babe, you helped enough, thank you," Madison giggled as she smoothed her palms over her bare belly.

"Feelin' okay?" Finn became serious again.

"A little tight feeling is all. I'm okay," Madison reassured him. He nodded and searched for his phone again until he found it inside Madison's purse.

Dialling the number he continued to gather everything they needed as Madison treaded behind him slowly. She held onto her belly and kept calm, even with the sensation of pressure slowly building in what seemed like the pit of her stomach.

"Alright," Finn began, gripping his car keys in his hand. Madison followed him outside, "Doctor is already at the hospital. They have a private room awaiting us when we get there."

"Okay," Madison nodded, taking one last look at the house before Finn closed the door behind them, locking it.

"What're ya lookin' at, love?" Finn questioned.

Madison gripped her hand in his, sighing with a smile on her face. "When we come home next, we'll have our son... I just took a moment and pictured him in your arms that it excites me that I'll be in pain for however many hours it takes to bring this precious little boy into the world... Finally!"


	61. The Longest 12 Hours & 22 Minutes

Baby time! That's all I'm saying:) Hope you enjoy and again I do not own anything but my character Madison.

/

" _I'm very proud of ya, my boy... Your mother and I am... You couldn't have picked a more wonderful woman to marry."_

" _I like to think that she picked me, dad... Every time, she's picked me."_

" _Well we're happy, son... And excited for you and for Madison... Experiencin' the joys that are marriage and parenthood all in the same year, just mere weeks apart is truly somethin' special."_

" _I'll be honest, I sometimes won't believe it... I guess it's just that I'm well into my thirties, almost forties soon enough, and I never thought these sort of life events would ever happen for me."_

" _Then it's true what they say, that the right one always comes along... And one day she did... Madison has truly made an honest man outta ya."_

" _Everyday, she does... She's the best thing to ever happen to me besides my son... That's still so surreal to even say that I will be havin' a son... To carry on our family name."_

" _And you're going to make a spectacular father, Finn... You will soon know the joy of being a father... To love a tiny little being made up of yourself and the one that you love so dearly..."_

" _I'm sure the feeling is the same after the second and third, huh?"_

" _That it is... You'll know in your heart if a large family is in the future for you and Madison."_

" _I'm very certain it is... Because if it feels like this bringing in a new life with the one person you consider your soulmate, then I can't wait until Callum is blessed with siblings."_

 _..._

It was happening. It was actually happening for real. Once Madison and Finn walked to the hospital entrance it was slowly setting in that once they left, a little tiny human would be joining them to complete their newly appointed family.

The automatic doors opened swiftly and in a flash Finn grabbed a wheelchair from the side where they were kept for Madison. But as stubborn as she was being, she insisted she could walk even with her laboured breathing and periods where she'd hunch over so nonchalantly went unnoticed... Or so she thought. She definitely needed the extra assistance. So Madison finally agreed, sitting back in the wheelchair and allowing Finn to wheel them to labour and delivery while she closed her eyes and just focused on her breathing. Inhaling slowly, holding and slowly exhaling was her mantra...

"Yes, I called a little while before... My wife, Madison Balor, her water had broke at home and now she's in labour," Finn explained to the nurse behind the desk, immediately calling for others to prep Madison.

Quickly she was brought to a

private birthing room; the same room she'd spend the duration of her stay at the hospital. Madison was to change into a white and faintly checkered-like green smock of a gown and laid in the bed while she was poked with an IV and Callum's vitals were monitored. His heartbeat immediately filled the room, such beautiful music to both Madison and Finn's ears. It was peaceful to hear through a monitor; the reassurance that he was okay even with the unbearable pain Madison only had began to experience.

"Well, the good news is you're about four centimetres dilated," the nurse explained to Madison, "But with being a first time mother, labour likes to take its sweet time... Although we'd like to stay positive, right?"

"It'll all be worth it," Madison said, more of a reminder to herself. She knew her body, both inside and out would be taking a beating... For however long it would take to birth her son.

From then on it was a waiting game complete with the most uncomfortable pain. With each surge feeling as if it was violently tearing her belly apart, not much progress had been made. Like the nurse had said... Dilation was slow. After another two hours, Madison was disappointed to hear the doctor's findings.

"Five centimetres."

Only five...

Turning her back towards Finn, he dug his fingers into her lower back just as he learned just weeks before. He'd been instructed about the entire birthing process and ways he could help Madison by some of the experts in his eyes; his mother and sister.

"Finn..." Madison muttered, hissing in pain as another contraction rendered her near motionless, "Would you be upset if I steered away from our original birth plan?"

"You want an epidural, don't ya?" He had a hunch as to what Madison was leaning towards.

She sighed, kind of like in defeat. "I do," she admitted, "If this is how it feels right now, I can't even imagine what it will feel like when I actually give birth to him..."

Finn appeared on the other side of the bed so he could see Madison's face. He brushed her whispy locks away from her face, a soft smile perking his lips. "Whatever you want, I'll be supportive any way... Do what you feel your body tells you to do."

She nodded and held his hand in hers. "I knew I married you for a good reason," she laughed but she sounded so exhausted, "The damn best thing I did eight hours ago..."

"Did I hear that right? The nurse was shocked in asking, "Are you newlyweds?"

"Very much so," Finn chuckled.

"Almost nine hours now," Madison added.

"Well, congratulations are definitely in order," she said, obviously moved by the surprise, "A marriage and a new baby all at once. Now that's a love story for the ages."

Madison took one last look at Finn with a sweet smile on her face before she closed her eyes as another contraction hit. "Mmm..." she quietly moaned in pain just as Finn's phone began to ring in his pocket.

It was Madison's mother calling, having seen the text Finn sent once they were admitted. "Hello?" He answered and right away Kathryn went into a frenzy.

"Oh my God! Is it really happening?"

Finn could even hear his own mother in the background, obviously with his new mother in law. "Is she having the baby?" He could head his own mother's shocked voice and then the excited voice of his father and Becky and Hunter.

"Well, we're hopin' soon," Finn said, "Madison is dilated only five."

"Oh my God! I'm on my way!" Kathryn announced and Finn's own mother agreed and said she was too.

"They could be here for hours," Madison's feeble little voice said as Finn ended the call. His fingers combed the strands from her eyes and he smiled.

"Don't you worry about a thing... Just try and keep comfortable the best you can, love."

"You're asking a lot," Madison chuckled, "I feel like I've been in this state for days... But you're going to tell me it's only been a few hours, huh?"

"Going on seven," Finn was exact.

"Well, seven is a lot more than what I was thinking..." Madison chuckled again through the pain and opened her eyes to look into Finn's, "Honestly, the anticipation is killing me."

"You're not the only one... It pains me to just stand here, unable to do much more than just whisper into your ear and rub your back... I feel sort of useless, at the moment."

"You're doing so much," Madison reassured her worrying husband, clutching his cheek with her hand, "I can be in the worst pain I've ever been in, and I know that is still to come, but having you here with your presence alone is everything to me."

"That means a lot, love... But with that being said, is there anythin' more I can do for ya?"

Madison nodded. "Keep looking at me the same way that you are... Even when it may be the hardest during however long this labor goes... That look in your eyes is seriously what's getting me through a lot of this."

"Deal, baby."

Minutes passed that slowly lead into an hour gone when Finn's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Madison had fallen asleep, having been exhausted and drained. Her labour hadn't progressed as it should have and instead stopped... As the nurses and doctor discussed with Finn as Madison was asleep, inducing would be the next course of action before an emergency C-Section.

As Finn's eyes scanned his phone, a text message was displayed on the screen. ' _We're outside, honey,'_ the text from his mother read.

He decided to slip out of the room to meet with his mother and mother in law in the waiting room as they needed to know what exactly was happening. The excited looks on their faces soon vanished once they had a good look at Finn who looked absolutely white and terrified. "What's wrong?" Kathryn asked first.

"Um... Well, labour has kind of stopped, I guess," Finn began to explain, "Madison isn't progressing as much as is to be expected... They're sayin' they want to induce her... But they also said that if the induction does not speed things up, Madison'll need a C-Section dependin' on the baby's vitals."

His mother immediately went to his side, having never seen her son look so terrified. She placed her hand on his shoulder, consoling him with her words. "Don't you worry, Finn. Madison is in good hands. If such things need to happen, they're for the best for your wife and your son... They'll be okay, son."

"You go back to her now," Kathryn demanded of her new son in law, "We'll be just fine waiting out here... All I ask is a simple text here and there to keep us up to date and give my daughter a hug for me."

Finn nodded. "Okay," he was able to spit out before hurrying down the hall, back to he room where Madison was. Once he opened the door he was met by an equally as terrified look... Madison was sitting up on the bed, her eyes now locking on the newest addition to the IV drip; pitocin.

"I'm sorry I left... Your mother and mine just got here, I came to meet them," Finn explained.

"It's okay," Madison whispered but she was unable to keep herself from tearing up.

"This is freaking me out, Finn," she admitted, "Anything but a C-Section..."

Finn enveloped her in a hug, biting his lip to keep himself from trembling. They'd obviously informed her of their next steps while he was away...

"It'll be okay, Madison... Nothing is certain just yet, only a precaution..."

Finn didn't want to admit but he was just as nervous and scared as she was. For the last eight months of Madison's pregnancy, he was able to prepare for labour and knew what to expect. But with a C-Section came even more uncertainty and worry. All Finn could do was hold onto Madison and console her... He wouldn't dare show his true colours as she needed him most... More than she ever did before.

As the pitocin dripped into Madison's IV, it was only a matter of time before that uncomfortable feeling rendered Madison completely motionless. It was an even worse pain that felt like sharp knives stabbing her repeatedly, making her scream out in pain with each and every contraction. An epidural was out of the question for now, fearing it would ware out quickly since Madison's body was taking its sweet time dilating... Finn felt as helpless as ever just watching as a spectator... If he could feel her pain instead, he would... It was a horrible feeling witnessing a loved one in so much pain.

"You're doing great, love," he continued to be encouraging, his hand in hers for her to squeeze the hell out of. Madison almost had her face buried in the pillow each and every time, the calm of the storm her only relief. It only lasted about a few minutes and then the agonizing pain started once more... Over and over and over.

But Finn was hopeful. If it was having such an effect, then maybe a C-Section would be out of the question after all...

Luckily, more and more hours passed with even more pain for Madison to experience and disappointment as she was told she was not ready to push just yet.

Madison felt like giving up as she fell back onto her pillow, staring up at the ceiling above her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt like screaming in agony because that's what it was... Agonizing to know her own body wasn't ready and there wasn't much she could do about it until a nurse's suggestion sparked her interest.

"Sweetheart, did you want to try walking around the halls?" The lovely woman had asked, "They could work their wonders... That's how me Sam was born..."

Madison looked over at Finn who shrugged his shoulders and slowly began to nod. "I think you should give it a shot, love," he encouraged. After exhaling a few times, Madison nodded and accepted the nurses's suggestion.

Slowly, Madison took a few steps down the hallway with Finn holding onto her as securely as ever. With each contraction that hit, she stopped and leaned against the wall, taking a sharp breath inward. Finn rubbed her back every time, the bit of encouragement she needed to keep going until she stopped in her tracks once more.

"Something feels different," Madison's words startled Finn a bit. They jump started his heart and even the way she looked at him and squeezed his hand had Finn calling out for a nurse to assist in walking Madison back to the room.

"You're about seven centimetres dilated," the nurse informed them, shocking both Madison and Finn as they were not expecting such results.

"You've made quite the progress," she continued, "If you reach another centimetre in the next hour, we'll be able to administer an epidural."

"Okay," Madison breathed, nodding her head in understanding before she was whisked away to a world of hurt again. She was getting used to having the contractions nearly knocking her out and terrifying Finn half to death. But no matter how familiar the pain was, Madison was willing to get an epidural regardless.

A half hour slowly turned into an hour and just as promised, an anesthesiologist was called in. Madison had surpassed the goal of eight and made it to an almost eight and a half centimetres instead. Soon enough, the woman came through and instructed both Finn and Madison about the procedure entirely. Finn was instructed to hold Madison as tightly as possible while her bare back was exposed to the anesthesiologist. As awkward as the needle felt being poked into her lower back, a true sigh of relief escaped her lips once Finn let go of her. "I've never seen you look so relieved," he commented before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I believe you," she smiled a little. Laying back onto the bed, she curled onto her side with her eyes closed and longed for the numbness to begin it's magic.

It had been some time and Madison slowly opened her eyes. "How do you feel?" Finn questioned her.

Rolling onto her back, Madison was surprised she could do that with how numb she actually felt. "I feel like a TV dinner... Like my bottom half was stuck into a freezer," her comment made Finn laugh hysterically.

"Even in labor, you've managed to keep a good sense of humour about ya," he said.

"Well, we want Callum to come into this world right, don't we?" Madison was being cheeky to which Finn nodded and placed a kiss on her hand.

"We're goin' to check you now, Madison," one of the nurses had said. Madison didn't think too much of it as every time the nurses had checked how dilated she was, it was never enough.

"My girl, you're ready to push!" The nurses words almost knocked Madison and Finn to the ground... They were floored and so, so shocked.

"Really?" Madison questioned, her lips turning into a big, bright smile.

The nurse nodded and went for the door, in search of the doctor who would be delivering Callum. In the meantime, another had Madison propping her legs onto stirrups while Finn took his place by her head. "Alright, I'm going to count to ten and during the time I want ya to push with all your might," the nurse instructed to Madison.

"Okay," she exhaled, holding onto Finn's hand as she did so.

"Here we go... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10."

During those ten seconds, Madison pushed as much as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted along with the nurse inside her head, exhaling loudly at the sound of "10." Her head fell back on the pillow as her body collapsed, gearing up for another push.

The nurse counted to ten once more, the feeling all the same for Madison. She was exhausted; the last twelve hours really taking a toll on her body and mind. "Breathe, baby," Finn reminded her as she fell onto her pillow again, this time gasping.

The delivery doctor popped into the room just in time as Madison was instructed to push again. "I can see the head, Madison, you're doing great!" The doctor's words startled both Madison and Finn. It sounded like with one last push, Callum would finally enter the world but that was just way too easy, it seemed... Again, with every push came disappointment.

Madison wretched, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do it!" She cried out.

"Yes you can, baby," Finn encouraged, wiping away her tears. He leaned into her ear and spoke as softly as ever.

"You can get through this, my love... Once he's here in this world with you and I, it will all be worth it. I promise you."

Madison nodded, exhaling her breath. "Okay," she whispered, getting back into position. Finn held her hand again as the nurse counted up to 10. Madison tried her hardest to make the push last the whole ten seconds and her efforts paid off. The faces of the nurses and her doctor around her gave a little beacon of hope.

"That's it Madison! Again!" One coached, allowing Madison to suck in a deep breathe and push to the count of ten once more.

Squeezing her eyes shut it was like Madison pushed with all her might as Finn words rang inside her ears, over and over.

"One more, Madison. That's all we need!" The nurse instructed, exciting both Madison and Finn. Her stomach filled with knots of anxiousness; dying to see her sweet baby boy for the first time. As for Finn, he knew once he heard the sound of his son's cries fill the room, he'd be complete.

Madison geared up for another push as Finn placed a comforting kiss on her forehead. "You got this," he encouraged right as Madison pushed like she never had before.

The sound of the nurse counting down seemed to fade as Madison focused everything on the task at hand. Just the sound of her heart beating was all she could hear.

"One more, one more, I promise," the nurses said. Finn eagerly stayed at his place by Madison's head, his own heart beating so quickly he was sure it was close to popping out of his chest. He was past the nerves, instead just anxious. Madison and himself had waited so long to meet their baby boy and live their lives as newlywed parents.

"There he is! He's here!" The nurse spoke loudly in excitement that matched both Finn and Madison's. With the sweet sound of little cries filling the large room, it instantaneously warmed the new parents' hearts and had them both weeping happy tears.

As the doctor placed the baby onto Madison's draped belly, Finn was instructed to cut his son's umbilical cord. He was nervous and quite freaked out with how much pressure he needed to use in order to free his child from the cord. It was humorous to the nurses, making a joke or two about Finn's muscular arms.

"Have we got a name for this handsome little fella?" The doctor asked as the nurses cleaned and took the baby's vitals.

"Callum," Finn nearly choked on his words as his eyes became glossy, " _Callum James Balor_."

It felt so good to hear his son's full name roll off the tip of his tongue. But nothing compared to those cries and sounds coming from Callum. "He's got a good set of lungs on 'em," the nurse commented, bundling the little guy into a white blanket, "That's a good thing, mom and dad."

The moment had come for Madison to hold her precious new baby in her arms. As soon as Callum made contact, it was as if he knew she were his mother. He was content and immediately he stopped his crying. "You did so well, my love," Finn whispered into Madison's ear and the two shared a kiss between them.

"Finn, he looks just like you... He's so perfect," she said, admiring their little miracle in her arms. Finn stroked his finger gently across his son's cheek, a heart warming smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you," he said to Madison, catching her attention for a moment, "You've been through a lot these last hours... I just don't know if I can thank ya enough for giftin' us with such a beautiful child."

"Well it was all worth it," Madison whispered, staring down at the little bundle, "We're a family now... Finally."

"Damn, I don't think I've ever been more in love," Finn's words had Madison shivering.

"I love you so much," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"And I love you... And my boy."

Giggling, Madison planted one more kiss.

"Should you go and tell your mom and my mom that their grandson is finally here?"

Madison wondered. She'd just remembered her own mother and Omnitel in law had been sitting out in the waiting room for nearly as long as Madison had been in labour at the hospital.

"I think I should," Finn chuckled, "Your mom might be a little mad at me for not keepin' her up to date though."

"That's okay. One look at this little guy and she'll forget all about it, Finn..."

It wasn't like Finn wanted to leave the room, even if it were only for a few minutes. He was absolutely in love with the sight of his wife holding their newborn son in her arms; Madison his newest hero. He slipped out of the room with the biggest grin on his face and every time he blinked, he could still see his little family so content and encapsulated with love.

"No way," Finn's shocked and surprised voice could probably be heard for miles as he stopped in front of the glass doors separating him from the waiting room of guests...

All of his friends and Madison's, his mother and father and his mother in law along with Hunter and Stephanie were piled into the room, equally as excited to see Finn. "Is he here?" Becky was the first

to ask and as soon as Finn nodded his head, the entire room erupted into applause.

"Congratulations!" His two best friends, Karl and Luke shouted, each hugging Finn as the others made their rounds.

"We've got a grandson," Finn's mother was emotional as she embraced her husband and Kathryn too.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Finn said, really taking a look around the room at all his friends and family. He was truly astonished they had all showed up and waited to hear that his son had been brought safely into the world. After what was quite the continuation of the wedding reception well after he and Madison left, it was quite amazing to see so many faces.

"You're the luckiest man, Finn," Becky commented, "A wife and a baby in less than a day's time."

"Welcome to the club, man," Luke added.

"Can we finally meet our grandson?" Finn's mother was so eager to meet the bundle of joy. Finn nodded and draped his arm around his mother's shoulder with his father and Kathryn following beside him.

"Don't ya worry," he said back to the crowd, "Sit back... You'll get to meet your future Superstar. Especially you, Hunter."


	62. One Last Time

My apologies to the moon and back! Renovations and moving have literally taken over my life. But here we are, FINALLY. The last chapter of this story! Maybe it won't be the last, last one but who knows! Hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback.

I do not own anything but my character Madison:)

/

Sunday, December 24th, 2017.

It was Christmas Eve again in one of the most beautiful places ever to capture Madison's heart and soul. But what made it so special was spending the holidays as one, new happy family deep inside the breath taking and scenic woods of Bray at Finn's cottage. Inside, Madison lay on the couch with Callum nuzzled at her side; her arm securely around him as she too slept as he did.

The sight before Finn's eyes had a warm feeling rise in his stomach, all the way to his heart. The smile on his face had to have been the most genuine one ever too.

His little family was so beautiful and he would forever be in debt to the woman holding his first born son. Without her, everything he now had and could possibly look forward to would not exist.

A year could be a long time... Or not enough time... But for Finn, it was just right. In an entire year, the bond he created with Madison proved to be indestructible... Their love, so far, proved to be forever.

As Finn placed his hand on her cheek, the feeling of his skin against hers slowly began to wake her from her slumber. Madison's lips had slowly curled into a smile as did Finn's. Kneeling down, he placed not only one but two kisses on her forehead and then to his son.

"Mmm... How long have I been out?" Madison whispered inside of a moan, careful not to move too much either.

"About an hour, if ya can believe it," Finn answered.

"Damn... What have you been doing this entire time?" Madison asked, feeling so bad for falling asleep on Finn.

He just shrugged and knitted his brows together, a smirk on his lips at what he was about to say. "Um... Watching you sleep... It sounds kinda psychotic, I know."

"But kind of hot too," Madison whispered, maneuvering herself to get up from the couch. Callum still lay sleeping, completely passed out to the world.

"Kinda hot, huh?" Finn questioned; enticed by it all.

"Mhmm... But hold that thought for a second, handsome," she said, descending down the hall to their room where Callum's playpen had been set up.

Finn turned to the fresh pine standing tall behind him; beautifully done up with Christmas lights, ribbons and ornaments... Even the ones he and Madison shopped for the year before. He held one in particular; his eyes fixated on the white fluffy fake snow inside the heart shaped ornament. It was like his and Madison's heart conjoined with a beautiful representation of their rekindled love in Bray.

"I think that one will always be my favourite," he heard Madison's voice. She wedged herself comfortably at his side with her hand on his chest as she too stared with such love in her eyes at the ornament still in his hand.

"Mine too," Finn agreed, "And this... Being here with you again on Christmas Eve. Pretty sure I like this tradition now."

"I'll never get sick of it," she got out just in time before Finn planted a kiss on her lips. She giggled in-between but inside, Finn could still muster that feeling of butterflies after all their time together.

"Sorry, baby. I couldn't resist," he apologized and Madison shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not complaining one bit," she smiled, leading him by the hand to the couch.

He sat down first and pulled Madison into his lap, securely placing his arms around her. "You know, I think it might snow tonight... For the first time in so, so long."

"Wouldn't that be nice on account of our baby boy?" She asked, resting her head against his shoulder. Caressing his cheek, Madison's fingers creeped at his jawline which sent an obvious shiver down Finn's spine.

"Mmm. I've always wanted to see that," she whispered.

"You do that quite a lot, to be honest," Finn chuckled, "I think I've just been good at hidin' it."

Madison giggled and ran her finger along his lips, their eyes meeting for a moment. "Clearly," she said with a flick of her tongue and a burning passion in her eyes.

"God, help me," Finn muttered, his lips slowly curving into a smile as he stared into his wife's emerald eyes.

"You're going to need so much more help than that," Madison teased, letting her fingers roam the back of Finn's head.

"Have I told ya lately that I love you?" Finn questioned.

"Hmmm... I couldn't say for certain, Mr. Balor... But it would jog my memory if you'd say it once more," Madison coaxed.

He smiled from ear to ear, pressing his lips to her cheek. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

"Mmm... I don't actually know if it's because we've only been married a few weeks now, but I love hearing you say

that. It gives me goosebumps every time."

"I can tell," he said, running his hands up and down Madison's exposed arms, "Wife."

Madison smirked, resting her palms against Finn's chest. "You're just as handsome as you were last Christmas Eve... Doesn't it feel surreal that it's been an entire year since we've been here?"

"Definitely... To think that I came here just last December without knowing if I'd ever see you again... And thank God just a week after, I did... This place had always meant something to me but now it means so much more. It's where I gave you that ring and now we get to spend the holidays here with our son... Sometimes I need to take a step back 'cause I don't believe this is my life. It's way too good to be true, I feel."

"This is definitely your life, handsome," Madison was sweet about it, "And you're doing a wonderful job so far when it comes to being a husband and a father."

"Well... I couldn't do it without you, love," Finn's voice sounded so smooth like butter, "I mean it. You are the driving force behind everything that I am and I do."

"Lady killer, I swear," Madison breathed, caressing his cheek, "You know, it's going to be hell going back home and having to watch you leave... But I'll be glued to the TV every Monday night just to see you."

"Trust me, I'm not excited to go back to life on the road without ya... I've quite missed travellin' with ya before Callum arrived. But now I've gotta do it as a new father? I know my son is in the best hands possible, but I honestly don't know how I'll cope not bein' with you and him every minute of the day, present for everythin' possible."

"Thankfully we have the technology that's available to us today," Madison was hopefully but she did put herself in Finn's mindset. Having the time off that he had to celebrate his marriage and birth of his son had been incredible. It had been the most time off he'd ever had, voluntarily. Adjusting to a routine fit for Callum had been top priority. Waking up every time he heard the sweet sound of his son's cries were normal. Finn wanted every experience possible and the sleep deprivation didn't matter because he knew what awaited him... The life back on the road, touring the world almost every day of the week. Madison knew it would be more of a challenge than before, given they had a baby... But Finn put on a brave face and he smiled a little; ultimately with optimism in his veins.

"But flyin' out Tuesday night to go home to you and Cal will be worth it," he said, "Just to see his beautiful face and yours... That's enough to conquer just about anythin', I'm sure."

"I'm going to miss this," Madison said, letting her hand run down to rest on his chest once more, "Your optimism is always such a beautiful, comforting thing... But I can hardly go a second without seeing your handsome face... Maybe I can juggle this whole motherhood thing and working at RAW again."

Finn could appreciate Madison wanting to figure any which way possible to keep their family together while maintaining careers. "Love, you just had a baby a few weeks ago. I cannot ask for you to go back to work when our son needs his mother the most."

"Well, it was worth a try," Madison sighed, "I just want to keep us all together, as a family for as long as I can... I know how hard this life on the road is, I've seen it with you... But having Callum now, I know it's only going to be harder."

"For now, that is," he said as he straightened out his back and took Madison's hands into his.

"I was obviously goin' to tell ya this the morning after the weddin' but life had other plans for us," Finn said. Madison studied the serious expression on his face, wondering what exactly it was about. Once he noticed, he began to laugh and shake his head.

"It's nothin' bad, baby. Don't worry," he was quick to reassure her, "It has something to do with NXT... The UK version of it, actually."

"Hunter's second baby... So, is it what I think it may be?" Madison asked, having a pretty good hunch that it had to do with Finn working it in some capacity.

"Well, Hunter knows what the UK means to me... And that also brought up our conversation about possibly movin' our family to Ireland one day, if that's still up for discussion."

"Of course," Madison was sure... She was dead set on it, actually. Ireland was such a good idea. She loved Bray, she loved the scenery, she loved Finn's family... She loved everything about it; especially the idea of their son growing up exactly where his father had.

"He's said that if I plan a move closer to home, that NXT UK would be exclusive for me as a performer... And whenever that day comes, when I retire, he'd like to bring me on as a trainer for the brand... As for you, if you choose to come back, he'd like for you to work exclusively for NXT UK as well."

"Wow..."

"Quite a lot to take in, huh?"

That it was. Hunter always had plans in place for the two of them. He and Stephanie were always so good to them... Beyond good, actually.

"It is but to have plans in place for when we do make the move is so settling, you know? As we begin our future in Ireland, we'll already have the stepping stones to continue thanks to our incredible boss... It makes me excited about our whole life together, Finn."

"The future is bright, love... In another year or two, we could be livin' in Ireland, all of us... Maybe another baby too... You make such an incredible mom Madison, I wouldn't dare pass up the opportunity to add to our family."

A blush swept across Madison's cheeks as she bit her lip and gazed at her handsome husband with the most incredible feeling flowing through her veins. "More reason to see that irresistible body of yours..."

"Speak for yourself," Finn was dead serious which earned a chuckle from Madison.

"So... I do have a request for you," she began which intrigued Finn to the fullest.

"Anything you want, love."

"If I can use this as next year's Christmas present, then perfect... But what do you say about visiting the Birmingham house once more before our life together take us to new heights?" Madison suggested. The lightbulbs inside Finn's head went off, resulting in what looked like fireworks going off in Finn's eyes. It was just the idea he didn't realize sounded so good.

"Damn... I'm ashamed I hadn't thought of that sooner," he admitted, "But that would be perfect. Kind of like the best way to cap off that chapter of our lives..."

"And start another," Madison continued, "All of us, together... Living abroad, at least for me... Callum doesn't count since he took his first breath in Ireland... But I'm going to love it, I know I am. I already hate saying good bye to this beautiful place as it is so I really don't know how I'm going to do it once we leave in a few weeks. I'm going to end up resenting Florida."

"I know the feelin'... But it'll be worth it, love... Everythin' we do now, with all the plannin' and work, will be worth it for our family. I'm very excited, Madison," Finn said, looking straight into her eyes with her hands in his.

"Saying goodbye to Ireland once more only means we'll be comin' back even sooner... Sooner than we could have hoped... But I do want to make this known. I know it's not easy completely transitioning your entire life to new surroundings... I'm very grateful the idea of moving, let alone movin' to an entirely new country, had ever crossed your mind."

"I never thought it would be an option, ever," Madison divulged very honestly, "Till I met you... Till I took the previously unheard of almost eleven hour flight the first time to see you... I knew in that moment, as I was walking through the airport in search of you, I was so in love with you... And then you brought me here and I feel even more in love... As we spent that week inside this cabin, rebuilding our relationship and living with one another again, I pictured just how it would be if we actually lived her... And then I feel in love again with the idea that I one day wanted to call Bray my home... Finn, I'm more than ready to make that idea a reality... To quite literally make a dream come true."

"I love you, so fucking much," Finn whispered, his profanity earning the biggest smile from Madison before he leaned in for a kiss.

"You've made me the happiest I've ever been in all of my life," Finn said in between sweet kisses, "Now I want to return the favour and show you a wonderful life here with Callum... Another baby, maybe a dog, whatever it may be... As long as we're together against this world, we make wonderful things happen Madison... So many wonderful things."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Friday, November. 2nd, 2018

"Isn't that somethin' Cal?" Finn asked his very curious son who had taken a liking to the sparkly chandelier hanging from the entry way of the big house in Birmingham.

"That was probably the first thing I'd seen here that took my breath away," Finn said, only to be met with Madison's sweet and sultry sounding voice.

"Make that the second," she said and Finn's head snapped in her direction.

"I think something else was your first..."

"Yes," Finn chuckled, "What I should have said was **someone** in particular took my breath away."

"There you go," Madison teased, shutting the front door behind her.

As Finn and Callum went further into the house, Madison took a step back and leaned against the door. She took a moment and looked all around, a smile immediately twisting her lips. It felt so surreal and unbelievable at the same time. They hadn't been back to the house in so, so long... It seemed like ages. But now they returned married, as in love as ever and with a son of their own.

"So when do Bayley and Sami get here?" Finn had asked of his friends itinerary.

Madison's lips curled into such a grin at the sounds coming from Callum as he attempted to say Bayley's name, with only the sound of a ' _B'_ coming out. He sure did love his aunt and so did Madison since she'd offered to babysit Callum so Madison and Finn could celebrate their first wedding anniversary before Callum's birthday the next day.

"Is your mother still upset she couldn't get an earlier flight to Birmingham?" Finn asked, even though he knew the answer to his very own question.

"Let's just say she'll have her hands willingly full tomorrow," Madison said, "Her words, not mine."

"Everyone will have to fight Kathryn tooth and nail to get even the slightest look at our boy," Finn laughed, "But that's okay... Just shows how much his grandmother loves him."

Callum with his blue eyes, just like his father's, continued to roam around the room until he caught sight of Madison. The biggest grin pulled at the corners of his lips and he cooed so loudly.

"Somebody's extremely happy about being here," Madison commented and Finn nodded.

"He's not the only one," he said.

"That makes three..."

"And possibly five once Bayley and Sami arrive... And speaking of them," Finn went on, "I suppose they take either yours or my old room and Callum the other upstairs... Does that leave us down here, in the spare?"

A cheeky grin spread on Madison's face as she eyed just where that bedroom was. "I guess so... But we sure would get some privacy, huh?"

"You read my mind, love," Finn chuckled, snaking his arm around his wife's waist, "Now I'm eager for tonight, more so than I was before."

"Patience, handsome..." Madison reminded him, whispering into his ear. The simple gesture sent a shiver down Finn's back, momentarily sucking all the air out of his lungs that he could hardly comprehend the words to come out of her mouth next.

"It'll all be worth it come night fall... Promise."

/ / / / / / / / /

 **Bayley;** _Callum And Sami just fell asleep... They had too much fun together... Enjoy the rest of your dinner date love birds3 Door is left open too._

 _ **Madison;**_ _Thank you for everything, Bay_

Madison slipped her phone back into her clutch just as Finn returned to their private room, with his hand behind his back and looking devilishly suspicious. She eyed him carefully and smirked, trying to figure him out.

"What's behind your back, Mr. Balor?"

"Only the finest for my beautiful wife," he chimed, revealing a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"You really know how to surprise me," Madison said as she watched Finn place the two glasses side by side and began to pour the delicious rose coloured liquid.

"Its a special occasion," Finn said, "Our one year... I can't believe. It's gone by so quickly, hasn't it?"

Madison sighed, "Tell me about it... Being able to think of myself as a married woman has been incredible... But watching Cal grow, literally every day's been so heartbreaking."

"I know," Finn seemed to agree, "I don't know how to explain how it feels to come home each week and see how big he's grown or how different he looks... Each and every time he gets bigger and bigger and I feel it's truly-"

"Heartbreaking," Madison said, finishing Finn's thought.

"Yes, exactly," he sighed too before smirking just a bit.

"Here we are on the eve of our anniversary and we're the saddest saps because we can't accept Cal growin' up."

"I was thinking the same," Madison chuckled, "What has parenthood done to us?"

"Well, it's changed me for the better," Finn said so proudly it warmed Madison's heart, "I never knew I was capable of loving... And then you stepped into my life and honestly have given me the best two years of my life, so far. Championships couldn't ever compare... And then Callum graces us and its truly been what everyone else says; experiencing unconditional love when you meet your child for the first time."

"It's such a powerful thing isn't it?"

"That it is," Finn nodded and held his glass in his hand, eyes boring into Madison's.

"Our first date I'll always remember," he spoke, reminiscent of the sacred past between them, "I even remember what you wore and I thought to myself how lucky could I be to have such a remarkable woman sitting across from me..."

"I do remember but some of it is a little cloudy, especially by the time dessert came."

Finn smirked something so devilishly, it was powerful enough to send a shiver down Madison's spine. "Mmm," his voice sounded like a moan just for a moment, "Just thinkin' of everythin', like the look in your eyes... Your pursed lips..."

"Finn," Madison whispered, biting her bottom lip out of instinct and resting her chin in her propped hand against the table.

"And that," he pointed out next, "Without even knowin' it, you're driving me absolutely crazy right now... Like jumpin' outta my seat and going across this table, crazy."

"Are you trying to say that it's about time we get back to the house?" Madison's sultry voice immediately sent Finn's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Finn's concentration on the road was nearly lost once Madison inched closer to him, her lips on his cheek and gracefully moving down his neck. He moaned slightly and bit his lip with his hands steady on the steering wheel, holding onto the hope that he wouldn't crash before getting a hold of Madison.

Once they pulled up to the driveway of the darkened Birmingham house, Finn turned off the car and looked straight into Madison's eyes, his voice so husky and sexy sounding once he spoke.

"Let's get inside, love."

And so they did and how reminiscent it was of so long ago.

Like the night they returned after their first dinner date. With Finn pining Madison against the door, everything played out perfectly like déjà vu. "We've done this before," Finn pointed out, his voice a mere husk.

Madison gasped as Finn held her high enough so she could wrap her legs around his middle, continuing his assault on her neck with his lips.

"But we didn't get quite this involved, unlike now... How I wanted to as soon as that car dropped us off... Kissing you wasn't enough and it still isn't, right now.

I want to make love with you, Madison," he moaned in between kisses, "I want it to be like what it should have been that night."

"Take me, Finn," Madison whispered, staring right into Finn's eyes as she did. In less than a split second, their lips connected in a beautiful and passionate kiss. Finn knew his way to the spare bedroom on the main level and expertly carried his wife, stealing many kisses on the way.

Once they made it to the spare, Finn kicked the door shut and carried Madison to the bed; draping her body against the cool white sheets with red rose petals. "Woah," he said in surprise, looking at the bed and then around the room just as Madison did.

"We got to hand it to Bayley and probably Sam too," Madison said, just as impressed with the lit fire place and numerous rose bouquets is crystal vases positioned all around the room. But the champagne and various array of chocolate covered treats added to the element of romance.

"They really come through when ya need 'em," Finn divulged, "My exact vision, only better."

"Finn... This is beautiful..."

"You are beautiful," he said right back, quickly going back to Madison's neck with his lips. She melted like butter within his touch; her body like putty. She was at his complete disposal. Slowly like a spider's legs, Finn's fingers crept up her side and to her shoulders. Playing with the strap of her dress, he was slow and intricate about his movements. He watched ever so careful at how little his finger would be grazing against Madison's skin and the result that would be the look on her face. She was in lust- her eyes just screaming for more of Finn's touch.

"Please... Just touch me," she more of less begged of him.

Finn pulled down the straps of Madison's dress with such force that it proved to be almost too erotic. As soon as his lips smacked against hers, she let out a moan that was left trapped between their connected lips but only for a moment. Finn's lips adventured around Madison's neck; across her collarbone and throat. As his tongue found it's way to her breasts, Madison clutched an even tighter hold against Finn. She had lost her mind under his complete control and she loved it.

As Finn began to undress them both, Madison took it upon herself to flip them

over so she could have her hand at dominance.

Running her hands down Finn's chiseled front was more of a rush than ever before. She bit her lip to silence her own moan, causing Finn to make erotic sounds of his own.

"Baby..." his voice came out so husky and he nearly choked once Madison gently griped his length and stroked back and forth.

Finn gasped and Madison smirked something wild as he attempted to gather his strength to speak. "The nightstand," he swallowed, pointing to what he was speaking of, "They're in there..."

Madison knew what he meant. Condoms... The condoms in the nightstand he must have stashed before they left for dinner.

"I was thinking we could skip that step," Madison proposed.

"Really?" Finn asked, a smile perking his lips. Madison nodded her head slowly, dipping down to catch his lips with hers.

"Mhmm... Is it okay with you?" She mumbled.

Finn rolled them over so he could hover over her body, gently pinning her arms above her head by her wrists. "Definitely," he answered, "But first..."

Madison exhaled, unable to prepare herself as Finn slowly let his fingers trail down her stomach, dancing across her hips and leading downward. He entered her with his fingers; the perfect combination of pressure and motion exhilarating for Madison. "Finn, I need you... I can't wait," she made it known, instead wanting much more intimacy.

In an instance, Finn positioned himself between her legs and swiftly entered her; both exhaling a moan. Madison wrapped her legs around his middle to create even more depth and Finn groaned. He was so overwhelmed by sensation too, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on a steady speed in order to keep it lasting. It proved very tough to do with Madison's moans and her hands running wild all over Finn's body.

"Oh my God," Finn muttered, throwing his head back, "Madison, you're driving me mad and I fuckin' love it..."

In the clutches of ecstasy, Madison turned them over so she could straddle Finn. He lay helpless underneath, his hands gripping Madison's hips as it was the only thing she allowed him to do now. Moving her hips back and forth, gently but forcefully too, Finn's moans echoed in her ears. Madison moaned his name steadying herself by placing her hands on his firm chest. He could sense she was close by the way her features contorted into something so beautiful.

"Come baby... I wanna feel you," Finn urged, "I wanna hear you."

He guided her hips with great expertise and Madison arched her back, riding out her orgasm just as Finn hit his.

Collapsing onto Finn's chest, Madison was out of breath and light headed but in a good way. They both recovered; catching their breath but still enjoying the closeness of their bare bodies.

"You alright, love?" Finn whispered, combing his fingers through Madison's locks.

She nodded slowly, lifting her head to look into his eyes. "Yes... I'm just kind of in a daze... Woah."

"Daze all around," Finn agreed, "I don't have any words... It was that good."

"Mhmm, you're telling me," Madison's voice was like a hum. She crawled over Finn and nuzzled herself beside him, as he snaked his arms around her and pulled her even closer to his hot and trembling self.

"This time around, I think you've left me completely flushed and rattled," Finn admitted, guiding her lips to his before he planted a passionate kiss.

"And baby, that's such a good thing..."

/ / / / / / / / /

The morning after felt surreal. Waking up inside the house felt like the oldest but greatest of times. It was peaceful, especially as Madison woke up next to her Finn...

She sat up in the bed, her eyes on her husband as he slept so soundly. A smile curved the corners of her lips and for a quick moment, she went on to question how damn lucky she was to have the life that she did...

"Good mornin', love," Finn's tired voice emanated from the covers. Madison giggled and took her place beside him again, placing her hand on his stubbly cheek.

"Good morning, handsome. How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well. But somethin' is missin'... Our boy.

"It was actually kind of alarming to wake up in the middle of the night, not knowing where I was and where Callum was... Until I remembered we were here and Callum was upstairs with Sami and Bayley."

Finn chuckled, holding Madison's hand that was against his cheek. "I did the same thing... I almost flew out of the bed till I came to... What time is it, anyways?"

Madison glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Just about six, right on the dot."

"Yep... It's about that time," Finn said with a smile, "Even though Callum isn't physically here with us, we're awake just like he probably is at this moment... Damn, my baby boy is turning one."

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" Madison asked. It was tough for her to come to terms with; having a one year old already...

"I can say it was the best year of my life; our first year of marriage and year as parents... Callum has grown so, so much."

"Finn, I'm going to get emotional about it if you keep it up," Madison teased, crawling out of the bed, "I swear, I'm going to be nothing but a crying sap by the end of this day."

"I'll have to be the strong one then, but I honestly don't know how I'll hold up either," Finn was honest, "That boy's got my heart too."

"So..." Madison laughed, pulling on one of Finn's sweaters, "Should we get our day started?"

Turning to look out the window, her heart melted and she had on the biggest grin. There stood Sami and Bayley on the balcony with Bayley holding onto Callum.

"They're up to?" Finn asked as he saw his son with his two best friends too.

Just as Sami wrapped his arms around Bayley who held Callum in her arms, Finn did the same to Madison. Their eyes were glued on the unsuspecting couple above and cross from them who so happened to be caught up in the moment.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Madison asked and Finn nodded his head.

"This place has its magic," he said, " I can definitely say I feel like I'm seein' a bit of us in them..."

"Me too," Madison agreed, "It's kind of the send off I was hoping for... A nostalgic one."

"I'm gonna miss this place, I truly am," Finn was honest, "In some crazy, alternate universe I'd probably snatch this place up for us and our family... But I think our heart is somewhere else."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Madison agreed and turned herself around in Finn's arms so she could look into his eyes, "Our heart is someplace breathtaking, actually... But I will miss this place too. I've grown so attached to this castle and I'm forever grateful our relationship started and really flourished here... You're the best thing that came out of taking a leap of faith and not knowing what to expect."

"You were my leap and you so happened to be my faith, as corny as it may sound but it's the God honest truth," Finn's sweet voice captivated Madison as he placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm so grateful for you... The love of my life."

"Baby..." Madison whispered, Finn's lips landing on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, palms resting against the nape of his neck, Finn immediately lifted her into his arms.

"Mo grá," Finn whispered and Madison knew the phrase all too well... _My love_.

"What an anniversary it has been," he continued, "A year of wedded bliss and many milestones we've gotten to experience first hand with Cal... I can't wait till the next and maybe another..."

"Finn, you're definitely the biggest cause of my baby fever now, stud," Madison made it known, placing her lips onto Finn's cheek in a kiss.

"Well, we have a very productive and exciting couple months ahead of us, huh?" He whispered, sending a shiver down her spine so easily like so many times before.

Smiling, Madison rested her forehead against Finn's. "Very much so," she said, running her fingers threw his hair.

"But first, we've got a birthday party to throw and an exuberant grandma to entertain," she said within a laugh, "But that's now... Tonight is a different story though, handsome... Tonight can be ours again."

"God, I love you," Finn breathed, staring into his wife's emerald eyes, "How'd I get so lucky to have ya walk into my life?"

Madison smiled, that familiar blush sweeping across her cheeks that Finn loved so much. "It was luck for us both... And the rest? The rest is history."

—

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has read this story as well as reviewed, followed and favorited! I truly appreciate it! I would love to make a sequel to this as it was enjoyable to write these two as a couple:)


End file.
